Les Mangeurs d'Ombres
by Listelia
Summary: Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Il avait fait une promesse à son père. Mais le Patronus était venu... Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Scorpius. C'était tout ce qui n'avait jamais été dit - ce qu'il avait vu aussi. Alors il avait fait cette énorme bêtise et entrainé sa sœur avec lui. Et maintenant, ils essayaient d'échapper aux monstres avec l'aide d'une stupide étoile et d'un fantôme.
1. Arthur & Euphrosine

**ARTHUR & EUPHROSINE**

* * *

Ce premier septembre était froid et humide. Une bruine grise diluait les colonnes de fumée qui s'élevaient au-dessus des toits de Londres et laissait des coulées sombres sur les murs de brique.

A la gare, les gens s'éborgnaient et s'éclaboussaient en manipulant leurs parapluies luisants. Des gamins jouaient à sauter dans les flaques. Une vieille dame grommelait sous son chapeau en plastique pailleté de gouttes, tout en fouillant dans son cabas pour donner une poignée de caramels à son petit-fils.

\- Heureusement, dans le train vous serez au sec, dit Drago Malefoy d'un ton morne, en s'écartant juste à temps pour ne pas être arrosé par la gouttière qui s'était mis à déborder au-dessus du panneau _Voie 9 ¾_.

Il rectifia machinalement le col de sa redingote noire, changea sa canne à pommeau d'argent de main et sourit à la petite fille qui tortillait nerveusement ses tresses rousses pendant que sa mère lui boutonnait le haut de son gilet.

\- Tout ira bien, Euphrosine, dit-il gentiment.

\- Et si les autres filles de ma chambre trouvent que je suis bizarre ? s'inquiéta la gamine en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez piqueté de son.

\- Elles auront affaire à moi, assura l'homme avec un éclair de colère dans ses yeux gris d'acier.

Wendy Potter soupira.

\- Je crois que ce que M. Malefoy veut dire, c'est qu'elles ne vont _pas_ te trouver bizarre, dit-elle en ébouriffant la frange épaisse de sa fille. "Tu devras sûrement faire des efforts, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elles ne veuillent pas être amies avec toi."

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, confirma gravement Drago. Il lissa en arrière ses cheveux blancs avec sa moue habituelle. "Hum. Mais si quelqu'un te manque de respect, n'hésite pas à m'écrire."

\- Oui, écris plus souvent que ton frère, dit Wendy. "Et ne nous envoie pas _que_ des dessins ou des partitions."

La petite fille pouffa et son visage anguleux se détendit un peu.

\- Je vous ferai de _vraies_ lettres, promit-elle. "Avec la date et mon nom, comme il faut. Et je vous raconterai tout !"

Sa mère sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Sois courageuse, écoute tes professeurs et ne démonte rien avant de demander la permission. J'ai mis ta caisse à outils au fond de ta malle."

Euphrosine se blottit contre l'épaule de la femme, respirant l'odeur douce des cheveux châtains ramassés en un vague chignon.

\- J'ai fait préparer un atelier pour toi au Manoir, dit Drago avec un léger frémissement de narines pour cacher sa propre émotion. "Tu pourras faire autant de mécanique magique que tu le souhaites pendant les vacances."

La fillette se détacha de sa mère et fronça un sourcil.

\- Papa et toi, vous ne serez pas revenus à Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

Wendy secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son mari.

\- Non, ma chérie, je ne pense pas. Papi et Mamie seront toujours en Sicile chez Oncle James et Tante Lily ne peut pas vous garder, avec le bébé qui vient de naître. Arthur ira peut-être chez un copain, mais sinon M. Malefoy se fait une joie de vous avoir.

Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Enfin, tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de revenir, si tes amies restent aussi à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago se racla la gorge.

\- Ce serait dommage de manquer le sapin des Malefoy, cependant. Nous avons le plus grand et le plus bel arbre de Noël du comté, dit-il d'un ton un peu guindé qui fit glousser la mère et la fille.

\- Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie que vous veniez, chuchota Wendy d'un air complice.

Euphrosine acquiesça, mais elle lança un regard anxieux en direction de son père.

Albus Potter était debout à quelques pas, de dos dans son long manteau sombre trop chaud pour la saison. La bruine pailletait ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et le collier de barbe qui cachait un peu la maigreur de ses joues. Des cernes profonds creusaient son visage pâle, mais il souriait à l'adolescent mince et grave qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu prendras soin de ta sœur ? conclut-il doucement.

\- Oui, papa, dit le garçon en s'efforçant d'empêcher son menton de trembler.

Albus tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur, souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent hésita, puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Laisse-moi aller avec vous, supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, plissant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder. "Il n'y a pas que Scorpius, moi non plus je n'…"

Albus étouffa le reste des paroles dans une étreinte ferme mais pleine de tendresse. Il posa un baiser sur la tête frémissante de son fils.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. "Tout ira bien, criquet, je le sais."

Mais Arthur Terrence Potter ne voulait pas entendre ces mots-là, parce qu'il _savait_ pourquoi son père s'en allait en Antarctique. Ses mains agrippèrent le manteau épais et légèrement humide dans un geste convulsif – un geste d'enfant, dont il se sentit à peine honteux un instant plus tard, quand son père le détacha doucement de lui.

\- J'ai _besoin_ de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, chuchota Albus d'une voix pressante.

Son fils secoua le menton, les lèvres tellement serrées que tout le sang s'en était retiré.

\- Arthur.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, articula le garçon.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que ses oreilles sifflaient. Il s'était promis qu'il ne ferait pas de scène, qu'il se montrerait digne de la confiance que ses parents lui avaient accordé en lui disant la vérité sur leur voyage, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, il n'arrivait plus à trouver la moindre raison d'être courageux.

\- Arthur ?

La voix de sa petite sœur le fit tressaillir.

\- C'est l'heure de monter dans le train, dit Euphrosine en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux allèrent du regard navré de son père au visage fermé de son frère. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous disputez ?"

Albus Potter sourit.

\- Non, pas du tout, papillon.

Il tendit les bras à sa fille et elle s'y blottit.

\- Au-revoir, papa. Prends soin de toi. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, sans cesser de regarder Arthur qui avait reculé, les poings serrés, la nuque frémissante. Wendy s'était approché de son fils et lui avait pris la main, l'air suppliant. Drago observait la scène, le visage impassible. Seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien aurait pu deviner son émotion au pli infime de sa bouche.

Le sifflet retentit dans le vacarme des adieux et de la pluie qui crépitait sur le toit en verre de la gare. La locomotive lâcha un torrent de vapeur blanche et épaisse, tandis que les derniers élèves se hâtaient de monter à bord du train rouge et noir.

\- N'oubliez pas d'écrire ! criaient plusieurs voix.

\- A bientôt, mes chéris !

\- Fais en sorte que je ne reçoive pas de lettre de ta directrice de maison dès la première semaine !

\- Ne mange pas trop de bonbons !

\- Au-revoir, maman, au-revoir, papa !

Euphrosine s'était débrouillée pour se faufiler jusqu'à la portière et se trouvait presque écrasée contre la fenêtre. Le souffle coupé, elle cherchait ses parents des yeux alors que le train s'ébranlait, lorsque son frère se pencha soudain sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont là, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le petit groupe perdu dans la foule.

Euphrosine tendit le cou, peu préoccupée par la pluie qui ruisselait sur elle, imbibant ses tresses rousses.

Drago était très digne, appuyé sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent. Ses lèvres formaient les mots "sapin de noël".

Albus souriait, les mains dans les poches du long manteau sombre qui mincissait encore plus sa haute silhouette.

Wendy agitait le bras, les yeux brillants. Sa robe bleue claquait un peu au vent d'automne.

Euphrosine répondit de son mieux, jusqu'à ce que le train prenne la courbe qui le faisait sortir de la gare et qu'elle ne les voit plus. Puis elle recula et laissa Arthur redescendre la vitre qui fut aussitôt balayée par un rideau de pluie.

A l'intérieur du train, la lumière orange des vieilles lampes n'arrangeait rien à l'ambiance déprimante de la rentrée. Le tapis beige était plus qu'usé et boueux après le passage de dizaines de chaussures. Quelqu'un avait gribouillé " _En route pour Pet-au-Lard_ " au-dessus de la porte des toilettes en lettres qui s'effaçaient lorsqu'elles apercevaient une casquette. On entendait un constant bourdonnement de voix et de bruits de pas dans le couloir, ainsi que des claquements de pétards ou de sortilèges facétieux. De loin venait le roulement de la dame au trolley et son appel éraillé. Une hirondelle en papier était coincée sous le plafond par une valise et ses ailes faisaient un petit bruit de papier.

Le train roulait à vive allure, cahotant et ahanant à travers la ville glauque dans laquelle tourbillonnaient des feuilles mortes.

Les autres élèves avaient dû partir en chasse d'un compartiment. Il n'y avait plus que les enfants Potter dans le sas.

Euphrosine lâcha un gros soupir et appuya son dos contre la paroi recouverte de moquette d'un jaune douteux. Elle enleva ses lunettes et essaya de les essuyer sur sa manche, avant de s'apercevoir que son gilet était trop humide pour cela. Arthur se rapprocha et marmonna quelque chose. Elle sentit un petit coup de baguette sur sa tête, puis une sensation chaude descendit dans tous ses membres et ses vêtements se mirent à fumer légèrement en séchant par magie.

\- J'ai hâte de l'apprendre, ce charme-là, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes et levant les yeux sur son frère avec reconnaissance. "Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi ou tu vas aller rejoindre tes-"

Elle s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Arthur _pleurait_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant la main avec anxiété. "Tu pleures ? Tu t'es fait mal ? C'est à cause de papa ?"

Le sortilège prit fin quand l'adolescent détourna brusquement la tête avec un grognement.

\- N'importe quoi, protesta-t-il. "J'pleure pas, j'suis trempé, c'est tout. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller chercher une place. Je ne peux pas te baby-sitter à Poudlard, sinon tu ne te feras jamais d'amies."

Il fourra sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'engouffra dans le couloir avant que sa sœur ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Euphrosine resta à contempler la vitre embuée qui la séparait du brouhaha chaleureux des élèves. Elle frissonna. Elle avait froid, ses socquettes étaient encore mouillées – et puis elle était certaine que ce n'était pas de la pluie qui dégoulinait sur le visage de son frère.

 _Est-ce qu'il s'était_ vraiment _disputé avec leur père ?_

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Albus non plus. Mais comme sa mère le disait, il était 'grand temps qu'Arthur fasse sa crise d'adolescence'. Il était beaucoup trop _gentil_ pour un garçon de quinze ans.

A son âge, leur mère s'était déjà taillé une réputation redoutable. Elle jouait au poste de batteur dans l'équipe de _Quidditch_ de Gryffondor et personne n'aurait osé tricher lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain. Elle arborait un piercing au sourcil gauche et secouait nonchalamment ses longs cheveux châtains. Euphrosine aurait voulu avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'assurance de la jeune fille rebelle et romantique qu'elle voyait sur les photos d'école de ses parents.

 _Quant à leur père… eh bien, sans doute qu'Arthur lui ressemblait encore plus que ce que les gens ne le disaient._

Contrairement au grand-père d'Euphrosine, l'illustre Harry Potter, ministre de la magie depuis plus de vingt ans, Albus n'avait jamais montré de disposition particulière à l'héroïsme ou la gloire. Elève sans histoires, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, il n'y avait rien à raconter de spécial sur le temps qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, si ce n'était le fait qu'en quatrième année, il avait été blessé à la jambe lors d'un accident en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme d'éthologue de la façon la plus banale du monde, il avait passé deux ans en Antarctique pour y étudier la faune fantastique avant de revenir en Angleterre, où il avait épousé Wendy Philips qui à l'époque était déjà renommée dans le monde de l'ingénierie magique.

Son meilleur ami travaillait pour le ministère de la magie et venait tous les ans passer trois semaines chez les Potter. C'était le fils de Drago Malefoy. Il s'appelait Scorpius et était aussi le parrain d'Arthur à qui il avait farci la tête de contes plus étranges les uns que les autres – sans doute pour ne pas lui dire la vérité sur ses activités secrètes au Pôle Sud.

Arthur y croyait encore dur comme fer, mais Euphrosine avait cessé depuis longtemps d'accorder du crédit à ces vieilles légendes. En fait, elle était toujours vaguement agacée quand son grand frère se mettait à rêver du jour où il allait lui aussi partir pour le bout du monde, y faire des découvertes extraordinaires et vivre une aventure au-delà de toute imagination.

Elle aimait énormément son père et adorait lorsqu'il l'emmenait à l'Institut de Nottingham où il enseignait et où se trouvaient toutes sortes de créatures mignonnes ou dangereuses. Mais c'était bien plus passionnant d'aider sa mère à l'atelier.

Wendy avait mis au point un véhicule qui permettrait au monde des sorciers d'aller explorer la face cachée de la Lune. Il devait être lancé en Novembre depuis la base de recherches britannique en Antarctique et c'était pour cela que leurs parents ne seraient pas rentrés pour les vacances de Noël.

Euphrosine avait décidé que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait un ingénieur en mécanique magique aussi célèbre que sa mère et qu'elle s'envolerait jusqu'à l'astéroïde dont elle portait le nom.

 _Il ne restait plus rien à explorer sur la Terre. Mais il y avait tout un monde inconnu, là-haut, très loin, dans les étoiles._

Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la clé de sa caisse à outils. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle resserra son poing dessus et plaqua sur son visage l'expression la plus déterminée qu'elle put rassembler. Puis, s'efforçant d'oublier le couinement spongieux de ses socquettes dans ses ballerines noires, elle prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle l'entendit.

Une voix qui chantonnait, quelque part derrière la pile de valises mal entassées. Un murmure à peine audible, comme celui d'une femme qui fredonne une berceuse.

Euphrosine frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte des toilettes et hésita.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'une blague. Un élève qui s'amusait aux dépends d'une gamine de première année. Ou peut-être que c'était un fantôme qui habitait le train, comme en trouvait au Manoir Malefoy – ou comme ceux qui se promenaient dans Poudlard.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut se précipiter dans le couloir à la recherche d'Arthur, puis elle se raidit.

Elle avait onze ans. Elle n'était plus un bébé. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de courir se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou de lui demander de l'accompagner pour monter au grenier voir la goule dans la vieille maison branlante de Grand-maman Weasley.

Elle avala sa salive et s'approcha des toilettes. Les lettres du graffiti clignotèrent, comme si elles l'observaient. La porte était fermée, mais un souffle glacial venait par en-dessous, secouant le battant comme si une bête était cachée derrière.

La voix cessa de chantonner et à la place, Euphrosine entendit un rire, très doux, très léger – un peu malicieux.

Elle retint son souffle et appuya vivement sur la poignée. Le vacarme des roues du train lui sauta au visage, bruyant et bassement normal. Ça sentait mauvais. Les bords de la cuvette étaient jaunâtres et le couvercle tressautait avec les cahots. Le rouleau était presque fini et un lambeau de papier dansait contre les carreaux de faïence rose sur lesquels de petits angelots moqueurs faisaient des gestes obscènes.

Il n'y avait personne.

Euphrosine soupira – un peu d'exaspération contre elle-même, beaucoup de soulagement – puis elle referma la porte et s'en alla à la recherche d'un endroit où passer le reste du voyage.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle mit ça sur le compte du brusque changement de pression quand le train avait quitté la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne grise de pluie. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver une place, mais elle finit par dénicher un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'un gros garçon boutonneux en train de s'empiffrer de bonbons et une fille osseuse qui lisait un livre à la couverture aussi sombre que la voilette dont elle était coiffée. Elle enleva ses chaussettes mouillées, fourra ses pieds sous sa jupe écossaise, déballa ses propres sandwichs et se mit à manger avec appétit.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'aller à Poudlard. C'était presque comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux : Arthur lui avait envoyé des centaines de dessins pendant ses quatre précédentes années et il avait passé le mois d'août à la préparer à la traversée du _Lac Noir_ en la promenant sur la rivière près de chez eux dans une coquille de noix pleine de trous.

Elle avait vu des photographies des professeurs, elle connaissait même le directeur de l'école, Neville Londubat, qui était un ami de ses grands-parents.

 _Ce n'était qu'une formalité._

Elle avait juste quelques papillons au fond du ventre en se demandant dans quelle maison elle serait placée.

Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de soulever le sujet pour engager la conversation avec ses voisins de compartiment, elle n'obtint qu'un borborygme incompréhensible de la part du garçon qui l'aspergea de miettes et un coup d'œil furieux de la fille à la voilette.

Faute d'avoir sous la main le vieux manuel de mécanique magique élémentaire de sa mère, Euphrosine se rencogna contre la vitre et se résigna à contempler les collines noyées de brume, tandis que la pluie continuait à tomber, maussade et persistante.

Quelques voitures plus loin, Arthur était lui aussi appuyé contre la fenêtre grise, le menton dans la main et l'air lugubre. A côté de lui, dans le compartiment brillamment éclairé, des plumes volaient, des emballages de chocogrenouilles aussi et tout le monde rigolait bruyamment.

Jacob Meyers, le meilleur ami d'Arthur, avait noué sa cravate de Poufsouffle autour de sa tête et dansait une sorte de gigue sauvage pour célébrer sa victoire aux cartes. Todd Anderson, ses cheveux noirs rabattus en arrière à grand renfort de gel, était à moitié torse nu pour afficher fièrement un tatouage rouge de très mauvais goût qu'il s'était fait faire pendant l'été. Emerson Millard, couvert de taches de rousseur, mâchait une gomme qui le faisait fumer des oreilles tout en compulsant un magazine qui retraçait les défaites les plus célèbres des _Canons de Chudley_.

\- Hé, Potter. _Potter_. Tu vas pas faire cette tronche jusqu'à ce soir, sérieusement ? lança Todd au bout d'un moment. "Pourquoi t'as pas la patate ? T'es pas déjà en train de faire nos plannings de révision, j'espère."

Arthur haussa les épaules sans tourner la tête.

\- Oh, mais t'es libre de quitter le groupe de travail, Anderson. Tu viendras juste pas pleurer dans mes baskets quand t'auras un T en _Sortilèges_."

\- Sois pas cruel, mon frère.

Jacob mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette en enlevant la cravate de ses cheveux et en faisant signe à Todd de ne pas insister. Il observa son meilleur ami pendant quelques instants, puis ramassa une poignée de Dragées de Bertie Crochue sur le siège de velours pelé et la tendit à l'adolescent au visage sombre.

\- C'est à cause de ton père ? demanda-t-il doucement. "Il va plus mal ?"

Arthur tressaillit. Il se tourna vers Jacob et le considéra un instant, conscient du brusque silence dans le compartiment et des regards furtifs que les autres leur lançaient.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ici, qu'Albus Potter était souvent malade. " _Comment va papa_?" était la dernière question qu'Arthur posait dans ses lettres. " _Papa va bien, ne t'inquiète pas_ " était la première chose que Wendy écrivait dans les siennes.

\- Mon père va bien. Ils vont en Antarctique, avec ma mère, pour le lancement du véhicule lunaire, dit Arthur avec un peu de brusquerie.

\- Alors tu viens toujours chez moi à Noël, ça veut dire, dit Jacob. "J'ai cru que c'était annulé… Pas besoin d'être aussi glauque, alors. Mes vieux ne te boufferont pas. Ils seront trop contents de rencontrer le mec qui m'aide à maintenir ma moyenne depuis quatre ans."

Son meilleur ami renifla, narquois.

\- J'aurais dû faire payer mes services.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que tu _adores_ jouer les professeurs, Potter. Ça flatte ton ego.

\- ça flatte surtout sa côte auprès des filles, lança Todd. "Rien de plus sexy que Potter qui interprète tes rêves les plus secrets…. Hoouuuuou, c'est chaud, c'est chaud…"

Arthur attrapa un coussin encore pas trop éventré et l'asséna sur la tête de Todd en riant.

\- Je me fais juste un peu de mouron pour ma frangine, avoua-t-il.

Les autres prirent un air soulagé. Jacob tapa sur l'épaule d'Arthur et lui proposa de participer au jeu suivant, tandis qu'Emerson Millard se lançait dans un discours passionné sur les incompréhensions des supporters à l'égard des _Canons de Chudley_.

Tout semblait revenu à la normale.

La pluie tombait toujours de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Elle tombait encore lorsque le train s'arrêta dans un nuage de vapeur au fin fond de la nuit. Elle trempa les premières années pendant leur traversée en barques et ils créèrent une belle flaque au pied des escaliers pendant que le Choixpeau les dispatchait dans leurs maisons respectives.

Bert Hammersmith, le Gardien des Clés qui servait aussi de concierge, vint éponger tout ça à la fin de la Répartition avec une serpillère aussi grande qu'un drap de bain. Son lièvre des Flandres sautillait derrière lui avec le seau, son poil roux miteux rougeoyant à la lueur des milliers de bougies.

Puis le grand et maigre directeur de Poudlard fit son discours habituel, plein de chaleur et d'enthousiasme. Il rappela quelques règles, présenta le nouveau professeur de _Métamorphose_ et enfin ce fut l'heure de tituber de sommeil vers les dortoirs en se tapotant le ventre tendu à craquer.

Le festin avait été à la hauteur pour réconforter les élèves mouillés et fatigués par le long voyage en train.

Au moment de s'engager dans le couloir qui descendait vers les cuisines, près desquelles se trouvait sa salle commune, Arthur aperçut le rang des premières années de _Serpentard_ qui marchaient en cadence sous la houlette sévère de Bridget Pritchard, une cinquième année au menton prognathe et aux cheveux d'un blond filasse.

Euphrosine tenait le bras d'une gamine aux joues rondes qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et elle lui tapotait la main d'un air maternel.

Arthur sourit.

Sa petite sœur semblait se débrouiller très bien toute seule. En un rien de temps, elle allait être parfaitement à l'aise à Poudlard.

Il se rembrunit.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours. On ne l'entendait pas sous le lac, mais elle faisait ondoyer la surface et l'eau miroitait dans le dortoir tendu de vert et d'argent.

Euphrosine ne dormait pas.

Elle écoutait la voix de la femme qui fredonnait doucement, de nouveau, comme en rythme avec les rubans moirés qui ondulaient sur les vieilles pierres du plafond de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle cherchait cependant dans ses souvenirs la raison pour laquelle la mélodie lui semblait si familière.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Je suppose que je devrais quand même le préciser à un moment ou à un autre... Bien que je crois (très fort, et spécialement parce que c'est Noël) qu'on puisse lire cette histoire sans connaître les précédentes, j'imagine qu'il est de mon devoir de préciser que cette fic est la suite de celle qui s'intitule "LES SOUFFLEURS DE LUMIÈRE" (elle-même la suite de "CLAIR COMME NUIT", d'ailleurs).**_


	2. L'insigne de préfet

**L'INSIGNE DE PRÉFET  
**

* * *

Novembre étreignait le Château de Poudlard dans ses bras glacés. Le ciel était blanc au-dessus du lac d'un gris étincelant. Des hiboux s'y découpaient en noir alors qu'ils regagnaient la volière. Les fenêtres des salles de classe s'embuaient. Il restait quelques décorations d'Halloween dans un couloir oublié par les elfes : une ou deux citrouilles de papier grimaçantes, quelques chauves-souris enchantées qui se cognaient contre le plafond avec des couinements de souris mécaniques et un suaire déchiré dont les lambeaux tremblotaient sous une arcade.

Les arbres dépouillés de la Forêt Interdite frissonnaient au bord de l'eau et le vent charriait des odeurs de fumée. Bert Hammersmith faisait brûler les tas de feuilles mortes pourries en frottant ses grosses paluches l'une contre l'autre, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux ne laissant voir que son épaisse barbe bouclée.

Dans la grande cour, quelques élèves attendaient leur professeur de Botanique en bavardant Leurs haleines faisaient de petits nuages clairs et ils tapaient leurs pieds sur les pavés, espérant se réchauffer un peu.

\- Hé, Fifi Brindacier ! lança quelqu'un à l'attention de la fille qui traversait pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Euphrosine piqua un fard et baissa le nez dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses longues jambes maigres habillées de collants à rayures tricotèrent de plus belle sous les pans de sa robe de sorcière un peu trop courte.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait un p'tit air du personnage, malgré ses lunettes rondes, mais personne ne se serait risqué à renchérir parce que son frère, qui était en train de taper les brosses à l'une des basses fenêtres de la salle d'études, semblait déjà sur le point d'enjamber le rebord. Ses yeux d'un gris-vert mordoré lançaient des éclairs sous ses boucles sombres et c'était bien connu qu'il n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais que son maléfice de chauve-furie n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Arthur était du style le cœur sur la main, toujours le sourire, pas le genre à chercher des noises à qui que ce soit. Il représentait bien l'esprit de Poufsouffle, la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti sans hésitation. A ses heures de liberté, on le trouvait sur le toit des communs, en train de jouer du violon pour ensorceler les plantes de la serre n°3. Il était bosseur, loyal, honnête quoi qu'un peu grande gueule sur les bords. Dans l'ensemble, on l'aimait bien.

Il referma la fenêtre après un dernier coup d'œil courroucé en direction du Gryffondor de deuxième année qui s'était permis d'interpeller sa sœur, puis ramena les brosses au tableau et retourna s'asseoir dans le coin où était installé son groupe d'étude.

Jacob Meyers l'accueillit en agitant sa dissertation à l'encre encore toute fraîche. Il y avait un tas de livres ouverts autour d'eux et un nombre assez conséquent de brouillons gribouillés de plus d'esquisses de filles et de morpions que de débuts d'introduction.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se défendre toute seule, lança-t-il.

\- Tu prends la mouche pour rien, en plus. Ce n'était même pas méchant, ajouta Todd Anderson, affalé à côté de lui, en faisant rouler sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air négligent. Il se frotta l'oreille et bâilla, l'air profondément ennuyé par la perspective de devoir faire ses devoirs.

\- ça commence comme ça et ça finit mal, dit fermement Arthur en soufflant sur le parchemin pour le sécher. "On devrait pas avoir le droit de se moquer, même pour rire. Après, y'en a qui pleurent et personne ne le sait."

\- Les préfets sont supposés garder un œil sur les petits, protesta Emerson Millard d'un air docte, en remontant ses lunettes à double-foyer sur son nez criblé de taches de rousseur.

\- Ouais ? Eh ben, ils ne le font pas.

Un raclement de gorge coupa court à la discussion. Le surveillant les avait à l'œil depuis son pupitre.

Ils se tinrent cois pendant un moment, puis profitèrent de ce que deux filles s'étaient fait prendre à se peindre les ongles derrière leurs manuels de Divination pour recommencer à bavarder.

Todd n'avait encore pas écrit une ligne. Emerson terminait son troisième rouleau couvert de pattes de mouches serrées et presque illisibles.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas donné le badge, grommela Jacob en jetant un coup d'œil torve à Bridget Pritchard qui venait de renvoyer sèchement une troisième année qui lui demandait de l'aide pour une traduction en _Runes Anciennes_ sous le regard énamouré de cet imbécile de Rupert Smith, le préfet des Poufsouffle.

\- Ils me l'ont donné, répondit distraitement Arthur, tout en terminant de corriger la dissertation d' _Histoire de la Magie_ de son meilleur ami. "Je le leur ai renvoyé."

Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il venait de donner une information bien trop croustillante à cette gazette ambulante qu'était Meyers.

\- Tu l'as _renvoyé_ ? répéta Jacob d'un ton incrédule. " _Pourquoi_ ? Avec ton complexe de héros, si y'avait bien un mec à qui le rôle correspondait, c'était _toi_ !"

Emerson et Todd approuvèrent de vigoureux signes de menton.

Arthur soupira.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ de complexe de héros. Et j'avais… trop de choses à faire, cette année, marmonna-t-il en évitant les regards de ses potes. "J'aurais pas pu être à la hauteur de mes responsabilités."

Anderson fit semblant de s'écrouler abasourdi devant une déclaration aussi stupide, tandis que Millard nettoyait fébrilement ses lunettes.

\- C'est à cause de nous ? bredouilla-t-il d'un ton coupable. "Tu t'en sortirais très bien pour les B.U.S.E si tu ne nous aidais pas à réviser, je sais, mais…"

\- Crache le morceau, Potter, interrompit Jacob. "T'es amoureux, c'est ça ? A quel moment tu te barres du dortoir pour aller la retrouver ?"

\- Comment tu fais pour sortir sans te faire coincer par le tableau d'Eglantine Puffettt ? ajouta Todd d'un air de reproche intéressé.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez vos délires, les gars. C'est juste que…

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, le visage assombri.

\- C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas d'être préfet, voilà.

L'approche rapide des pas du surveillant lui épargna une nouvelle rafale de questions. Todd Anderson se vit accablé d'une centaine de lignes à cause du "croquis d'une légèreté outrecuidante" qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dissimuler sous son coude. Emerson Millard se replongea dans son devoir, noircissant page après page et jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil blessé en direction d'Arthur qui s'était attaqué à sa propre dissertation. Jacob Meyers, au lieu de recopier au propre le parchemin annoté, se mit à mordiller la gomme de son crayon à papier en observant son meilleur ami d'un air perplexe et un peu troublé.

Le soir montait derrière la fenêtre. Dans la salle d'étude, les bougies s'allumèrent toutes seules. Dehors, Bert Hammersmith rentrait d'un pas lourd en psalmodiant une ballade écossaise. On entendait par la porte entrouverte les courses pressées et les appels lointains des elfes qui préparaient le souper. Une odeur de chou bouilli et de lard se répandait dans les couloirs. L'estomac de quelqu'un gargouilla bruyamment, provoquant des rires étouffés. A l'étage au-dessus, Althea Jones, la nouvelle professeure de _Métamorphose_ , relâcha en avance les Sixième Année de Serdaigle qui sortirent en commentant leur cours.

Enfin le gong ébranla le château, annonçant la fin de la journée.

\- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, soupira Todd en se renversant dans sa chaise et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il venait de travailler dur pendant des heures.

\- Anderson, vous m'apporterez vos lignes, aboya le surveillant depuis son pupitre.

Jacob pouffa de rire. Il noua son parchemin avec un bout de ficelle et le fourra dans son sac à dos, tandis qu'Emerson griffonnait encore hâtivement quelques phrases supplémentaires au bas de son cinquième rouleau.

\- J'ai la dalle. On y va ?

Arthur n'avait pas bougé. Il releva brièvement la tête, tout en biffant un mot.

\- Partez devant, marmonna-t-il. "Je veux finir ça d'abord. Ce soir, on attaque les exercices de _Sortilèges_."

\- Bourreau, grogna Todd.

\- On te garde des rognons ? s'enquit Emerson en reniflant avec gourmandise le fumet qui venait des cuisines.

\- ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vous rejoins au dessert.

Jacob ne dit rien, mais il eut une drôle de petite moue avant de suivre ses deux potes.

Lorsque la salle d'étude fut vide, Arthur poussa un soupir et jeta sa plume sur le parchemin. Il croisa les mains, se donna quelques coups de phalanges contre le front, puis ferma les yeux et lâcha un profond soupir.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard et où l'insigne de préfet était tombé de son enveloppe. Il l'avait ramassé, stupéfait, et l'avait fait tourner entre ses doigts, fasciné.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toute sa vie.

\- Félicitations, avait dit la voix de son père.

Arthur avait tourné la tête. L'épaule appuyée contre la porte, Albus le regardait, les bras croisés, avec un grand sourire, mais il y avait comme un pli navré au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ton parrain l'a eu aussi à ton âge, avait-il dit avec un mouvement de menton en direction du petit objet rond et brillant. "De nous quatre, c'était celui qui le méritait le plus, quoi qu'il ait pu prétendre par la suite. Les premières années de Gryffondor n'ont jamais été aussi chouchoutés que pendant son "règne". Et quand il est devenu préfet-en-chef, toute l'école s'est mise à ressembler à un petit paradis bien organisé."

Albus avait eu un petit rire, puis il était carrément entré dans la pièce et s'était assis sur le lit de son fils. Arthur l'écoutait avec un air béat sur le visage. Il _adorait_ entendre les histoires d'école de ses parents, surtout celles qui concernaient son parrain.

\- Scorpius nous menait à la baguette, mais c'était pour notre bien, avait pouffé son père. "Craig Finnigan et Fabius Macmillan n'arrêtaient pas de risquer l'expulsion en faisant de la contrebande de produits illicites. Et Terrence trouvait un nouveau moyen de faire sauter Poudlard tous les vendredis. Quant à ta mère, elle aurait fini par avoir une réputation si dangereuse qu'on aurait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch par forfait."

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi j'avais de mauvaises _bonnes_ idées. Tiens, une fois, on a voulu rendre service à 'Bobbie' – c'était l'infirmière de l'école, à l'époque. On a vidé son placard, trié toutes ses fioles et toutes ses boîtes, et on a tout bien dépoussiéré. Tellement bien nettoyé que les étiquettes se sont dissoutes et qu'on ne savait plus du tout reconnaître ce qui était quoi. Terrence a essayé de tester certains trucs – il voulait déjà devenir médicomage, tu vois – mais quand il a commencé à se transformer en vampire, _là_ , on a commencé à paniquer.

\- Tu me charries !

Ils avaient gloussé de rire ensemble. Arthur ne se souvenait même plus de la suite de l'histoire.

Mais il se rappelait parfaitement de la façon dont ce moment s'était terminé. Son père avait fini par reprendre son sérieux. Il s'était relevé, avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'avait brièvement serrée.

\- Je suis fier que tu aies reçu ce badge, criquet, avait-il dit doucement. "Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit sage de l'accepter."

Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une gravité résolue.

Il s'était penché, avait tiré la porte pour la fermer et avait gentiment poussé l'adolescent vers la chaise de bureau.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Arthur, avait-il commencé après un instant de silence où il avait paru se recueillir. "En septembre, quand vous partirez pour Poudlard, maman et moi nous prendrons le bateau pour l'Antarctique…"

Quand son père avait quitté la pièce, une heure plus tard, Arthur était toujours assis sur la chaise au milieu de sa chambre, très droit, le visage tout blanc. Il tenait toujours le badge, mais l'épingle lui avait piqué le doigt en s'ouvrant et une goutte de sang, rouge et brillante, perlait sur sa peau.

Il n'avait pas pleuré – pas ce jour-là.

Il était resté immobile, pendant un temps si long qu'il lui avait semblé que la Terre avait fait un tour complet en silence.

Puis il s'était levé et, d'un pas mécanique, il était allé remettre l'insigne de préfet dans l'enveloppe. Ensuite il avait rédigé la lettre qui disait qu'il refusait l'honneur qui lui était fait.

Quelque part, dans la maison dorée par le soleil de fin d'après-midi, sa petite sœur sautillait avec excitation.

\- Je peux appeler M. Malefoy, maman ? réclamait-elle. "Je veux lui montrer ma lettre !"

Presque toutes les maisons de sorciers étaient équipées de l' _Hypérion_ , maintenant. On disait même que bientôt les globes transparents permettraient aux utilisateurs de se transmettre des _objets_. On était loin du temps où les conversations étaient réduites à des échanges crachotants dans les cheminées.

L'invention de Scorpius Malefoy avait révolutionné le monde de la communication et rapproché les familles. Enfin, _certaines_ familles.

Le grand-père d'Arthur, Harry Potter, vivait dans un quartier élégant de Londres, quand il ne passait pas la nuit – voire plusieurs jours d'affilée – au ministère de la Magie. Son épouse, Ginny, présidait souvent des galas de charité pour apporter des fonds aux recherches sur les maladies infantiles menées à Sainte-Mangouste. Tante Lily et son célèbre mari, le joueur de Quidditch, faisaient la une des revues de presse mondaines avec la récente naissance de leur premier enfant. Oncle James était à la tête d'un important réseau de commerce en Sicile. Ses deux fils étaient scolarisés à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Triora et il venait rarement en Angleterre. La marraine d'Euphrosine, Hermione, venait de prendre sa retraite du poste de directrice du _Département des Mystères_ : la _Gazette du Sorcier_ racontait que personne en Grande-Bretagne ne connaissait autant de secrets qu'elle. Quant à Grand-maman Weasley, elle était vraiment très âgée et on parlait de la faire entrer en maison de retraite : le _Terrier_ où elle avait vécu toute sa vie n'était plus du tout adapté pour elle et son fils Ron avait l'intention de remettre la vieille ferme de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule à neuf.

Le majordome Barrie, qui avait été comme un père pour Wendy, était mort depuis quelques années. La jeune femme avait deux frères – des moldus – qu'elle ne voyait que très peu. Ses parents invitaient les Potter chaque année pour la Saint-Sylvestre à l'occasion d'un dîner pompeux où les enfants s'ennuyaient à mourir et qui se terminait toujours de façon gênante quand quelqu'un abordait le sujet du le monde des sorciers.

Tout ce monde était très loin de Bibury, _Cotswolds_ , que ce soit en distance ou en temps accordé à Euphrosine et Arthur.

Finalement, la personne la plus proche d'eux, celle qui avait écouté leurs petites histoires d'enfants, ouvert leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire avec eux, collé des pansements sur leurs genoux quand ils s'étaient égratignés en tombant de leurs mini-balais, joué à cache-cache sans jamais se lasser d'être celui qui cherchait… était M. Malefoy, le père de Scorpius.

Drago avait perdu sa femme et sa mère la même année et vivait seul avec un vieil elfe de maison dévoué et son père, Lucius Malefoy, qui n'avait plus tout sa tête et qui passait la plupart de son temps enfoncé dans un fauteuil au fond de la bibliothèque, à marmonner des mots sans suite en fixant le feu dans la cheminée.

Albus Potter allait régulièrement le voir, surtout lorsque Scorpius venait de repartir pour l'Antarctique. Il avait commencé par amener des photos des enfants pour distraire l'homme au regard trop grave. Puis un jour, quand Euphrosine n'avait encore que quatre dents, Wendy avait levé les yeux et trouvé dans le jardin M. Malefoy, appuyé sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent, droit comme un héron dans sa redingote noire, en train de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte le bébé taper sa cuillère sur son bol.

Elle l'avait invité à entrer, s'était répandue en excuses lorsque sa benjamine avait barbouillé la manche de soie du monsieur avec de la purée de carottes et avait renoncé à intervenir lorsque son aîné, cinq ans, avait littéralement traîné Drago jusqu'à la balançoire. Quand Albus était rentré ce soir-là, il était déjà entendu que la famille viendrait passer les vacances de Pâques chez les Malefoy.

Avec les années, c'était devenu une tradition.

Le Manoir, si grand et si froid, se transformait en un merveilleux terrain de jeux pendant l'hiver. Les grandes pièces résonnaient de cris joyeux et de cavalcades excitées. Le vieil elfe se surpassait en cuisine et sortait l'argenterie, la porcelaine fine, des serviettes damassées brodées aux initiales de ses maîtres.

L'été, on faisait voler des cerfs-volants dans le parc immense et Albus roulait la chaise en osier de Lucius jusqu'à l'ombre d'un chêne, pour qu'il contemple autre chose que les flammes de son passé. Sur les grandes pelouses d'un vert pomme, on jouait au cricket, on se voyait déjà remporter la coupe du monde de Quidditch, on s'exerçait à faire pousser des marguerites.

Wendy ouvrait les fenêtres, laissant entrer à flot la lumière et la brise chargée du parfum des bégonias. Elle étalait les plans du véhicule lunaire sur la longue table, dans la pièce au haut plafond boisé du premier étage, sans se douter des horreurs qui y avaient été commises pendant la guerre.

M. Malefoy et Euphrosine cherchaient des loirs dans le grenier et des chatons fléreurs aux écuries, recensaient les tableaux du troisième étage ou examinaient gravement la collection de montres à gousset rassemblées dans la rotonde.

Quelques fois, comme par accident, on entendait Drago étouffer un rire.

Albus lisait – seul sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, assis dans l'herbe à côté du vieil homme sénile ou, pendant les trois semaines où celui-ci était en Angleterre, pelotonné dans le canapé moelleux, épaule contre épaule avec Scorpius.

Parfois Arthur venait se blottir entre eux et les écoutait parler.

 _C'était comme respirer l'air d'un autre monde, même lorsqu'ils n'évoquaient pas l'Antarctique._

Il adorait aller dans la chambre de son parrain. Des fragments d'astéroïdes, des coquillages d'un autre monde, des touffes de poils éternellement incandescents et de la poudre dorée qui vous donnait vaguement envie de somnoler quand vous secouiez le flacon… la pièce stricte comme une cellule de moine était remplie de trésors soigneusement étiquetés.

Mais en grandissant il avait découvert que ce que la chambre recelait de plus précieux était la bibliothèque remplie de centaines de carnets de cuir noir, tous identiques : le journal de Scorpius. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit – _et ne risquait pas de le prendre, puisque les couvertures étaient scellées par magie_ – de les lire tout seul, il était parfois autorisé à en parcourir quelques pages et c'était là qu'il se mettait à rêver du jour où il irait, à son tour, _là-bas_.

 _De l'autre côté de la Terre._

En attendant, il avait un accès presque illimité à une autre mine d'or, composée de brouillons beaucoup plus difficiles à déchiffrer que les pleins et les déliés élégants de son parrain, de notes gribouillées au dos de bulletins scolaires, de croquis insensés entourés de points d'interrogation, d'équations et de réflexions griffonnées en marge de vieux manuels usés et maculés de sauce barbecue.

 _Les affaires d'école de Terrence Swanson._

 _Le héros des histoires qu'on lui racontait quand il était petit – le quatrième copain de Poudlard, celui dont il portait le nom… le jeune médicomage qui n'était jamais revenu d'Antarctique._

Arthur avait appris toutes les formules qu'il y avait dénichées. Il avait plusieurs fois failli faire exploser la serre exotique des Malefoy en reconduisant certaines expériences malgré la vigilance inquiète de l'elfe de maison. Il savait les résultats scolaires de son héros par cœur et pouvait même parfois ressortir des blagues qui dataient de vingt ans en arrière et qui faisaient sursauter ses parents.

Il maîtrisait aussi plusieurs sortilèges bien au-delà de son propre niveau – mais il s'était bien gardé de s'en vanter auprès des adultes. La seule personne qui aurait pu deviner ce secret-là était Hermione, la marraine d'Euphrosine, qui s'amusait parfois à le tester pendant la Grande Réunion de Famille de Juillet.

Toute son enfance avait été bercée par le mystère qui entourait la disparition de Terrence Swanson.

Mais ce n'était que lorsque son père lui avait parlé dans la chambre, le jour où il avait reçu l'insigne de préfet, qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait eu tout le long un _autre_ mystère – _bien plus grand, bien plus terrifiant, bien plus tragique_ – juste là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

Il frissonna et revint à la réalité. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et des crampes d'estomac.

La salle d'études était glacée et il ne restait plus qu'une douzaine de bougies allumées. Les ombres sur les murs semblaient chuchoter et se mouvoir lentement, comme pour le cerner.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac à dos, puis quitta la pièce. Le souffle de la porte qu'il refermait éteignit les derniers lumignons.

Les couloirs étaient vides et le murmure du souper dans la Grande Salle lui parvenait de très loin, comme un écho, comme un endroit inaccessible.

 _Il n'était pas comme les autres._

 _Ou plutôt, il n'était_ plus _comme les autres._

 _Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans la vieille école familière._

Ce sentiment insupportable faillit le suffoquer et il fourra la main dans sa poche, agrippant le petit bout de papier plié en huit qui ne le quittait jamais.

C'était une lettre de Scorpius, datée du vingt octobre, qui commençait se déchirer à force d'être lue et relue.

* * *

 ** _… n'a pas encore commencé. Peut-être que nous aurons un sursis. Peut-être qu'ils interviendront, malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit… mais ne garde pas trop espoir._**

 ** _Lorsque le moment viendra, Arthur, tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'être faible. Personne ne nait avec la capacité d'être un héros ou la vision de ce qu'il deviendra s'il sort vainqueur de ses épreuves. Si nous savions ce que nous sommes dès l'enfance, nous nous éviterions bien des erreurs et bien des larmes. Mais je sais une chose : si tu serres les dents et que tu agis selon ce qui est juste à tes yeux, peu importe les choix que tu feras, tu pourras te tenir debout à la fin._**

 ** _Parfois, être brave, c'est seulement encaisser, Arthur. Pour protéger ta sœur et tenir ta promesse, tu dois te laisser le droit de pleurer, de crier "c'est injuste" et de ne pas être parfait._**

 ** _Je suis fier de toi. Si je le pouvais, je…_**

* * *

Les larmes d'Arthur s'étaient mêlées à celles qui brouillaient déjà les mots suivants, jusqu'à ce que le reste de ce passage se soit transformé en un nuage bleu pâle illisible sur le parchemin.

Mais le simple fait de serrer la lettre dans son poing lui donnait du courage.

Il respira profondément, puis se remit en marche. Quand il se faufila à la table des Poufsouffle, le gros Rupert Smith lui adressa une grimace de reproche.

\- T'étais où, Potter ? Keating te cherchait, t'es supposé faire le soutien en DCFM des Deuxième Année dans, genre, _cinq minutes_ , maugréa-t-il en se penchant pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha des conversations. "J'ai dû inventer une excuse pour toi. J'aimerais bien que tu _comprennes_ que j'ai déjà assez de taf en tant que préfet pour ne pas avoir _aussi_ besoin de courir derrière quelqu'un qui se fout des responsabilités."

\- Désolé, dit Arthur avec un sourire contrit, en récupérant l'assiette encore fumante qu'Emerson Millard faisait glisser vers lui en articulant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de rognons. "Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, la prochaine fois."

Il se dépêcha de manger pendant que Smith continuait de grommeler et seul Jacob, qui le regardait à ce moment-là, aperçut le bref éclat qui tombait dans la soupe aux choux.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	3. Protego

**PROTEGO**

* * *

Les cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ avaient lieu dans une partie du château qu'on appelait _l'Aile Neuve_ , ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les élèves car elle avait été construite quarante-sept ans auparavant. Les salles y étaient plus aérées qu'ailleurs, les couloirs un peu mieux isolés et les tableaux moins poussiéreux. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait tendance à l'éviter, ce qui était appréciable.

Le professeur Keating, qui enseignait cette matière, était un homme encore jeune, au visage ouvert, avec de belles dents blanches et des cheveux bruns ondulés. Il avait des épaules de rugbyman et des mains de pianiste, un rire éclatant et une voix grave qui portait loin. Sous ses robes de sorcier, il était souvent habillé d'un costume bleu à fines rayures et de Converses rouges.

Il avait été Auror et était passionné par la Seconde Guerre – à laquelle il n'avait pas participé, bien sûr, car il n'était pas encore né. Cela faisait de lui un enseignant hors pair. Quand il ne partageait pas une anecdote personnelle, il racontait à ses élèves des histoires de l'époque troublée où sévissait Voldemort, brossant ainsi d'un nouvel éclat les incantations compliquées de leurs manuels.

Comme il était aussi féru de poésie et avait bourlingué à travers le monde pendant un certain temps, sa salle de classe était bourrée de livres, de citations calligraphiées, d'objets bizarres, de créatures fantastiques empaillées et de tableaux qui ne se regardaient que du coin de l'œil.

Rares étaient ceux qui n'attendaient pas son cours avec impatience. Même Bridget Pritchard se défaisait de sa moue dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle écoutait le professeur Keating et ce jour-là n'y faisait pas exception.

\- Le _Sortilège du Bouclier_ que nous avons étudié la semaine dernière ne vous servira pas seulement en combat rapproché, expliquait celui-ci, assis les jambes ballantes sur son bureau, à côté du tableau noir où il avait détaillé la formule magique et son effet dans l'espace. "Il se décline de plusieurs manières et peut étendre sa protection à un ensemble de gens ou à un lieu donné. Par exemple, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, les professeurs s'unirent pour l'invoquer et créèrent un dôme pour protéger l'école de l'assaut des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il sauta sur le plancher, dans un envol de ses grandes manches sombres. Sa voix se fit basse et profonde, chargée de tension, et les élèves se penchèrent malgré eux sur leurs pupitres pour suivre l'histoire.

\- Imaginez que vous ayez été présents, cette nuit-là... La brume grise qui enveloppe les collines cache des centaines de Mangemorts... Harry Potter est de retour et Lord Voldemort a annoncé qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ceux qui le dissimuleraient… et voilà que le professeur Filius Flitwick lève sa baguette dans la grande cour. _Protego Maxima_ … _Fianto Duri_ … _Repello Inimicum_ … la litanie commence, une lueur argentée fuse dans la nuit et lentement le dôme magique s'étend au-dessus de l'école en péril…

Il ménagea une pause dramatique et s'accroupit au milieu d'une allée, satisfait de constater le frisson qui courait sur sa classe fascinée.

\- A peine cette protection est-elle déployée qu'un rugissement de cris de guerre éclate et que jaillit du brouillard une armée de cauchemar : des trolls, des géants, des loup-garous, des Détraqueurs et le pire de tout : des dizaines de sorciers soumis à l'Imperium ou conquis par les discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vos propres parents, peut-être, ou des amis…

Un hoquet secoua Emerson Millard dont les yeux agrandis ressemblaient à des soucoupes à thé bleues. Deux filles de Serpentard se tenaient par le cou en tremblant. Jacob Meyers, les sourcils froncés, crayonnait au fusain une esquisse de la bataille, au dos de son devoir de la semaine précédente.

Keating se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'était pas supposé aller trop en détails – la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers était, après tout, seulement au programme de septième année.

Il se redressa, ébouriffa d'un geste rapide la tignasse d'un Poufsouffle très impressionné et remonta sur l'estrade où il donna un léger coup au tableau noir.

\- _Protego Maxima_. Nous nous concentrerons sur ce sortilège aujourd'hui. Vous n'aurez jamais à l'invoquer pour vous défendre contre une armée, j'en suis sûr, mais vous le trouverez sans doute utile pour protéger votre tente contre des Grapcornes si vous partez camper un jour en Europe.

Il distribua les consignes, enchanta les bureaux pour qu'ils aillent se ranger sur les côtés puis promena un regard affectueux sur les élèves en train de se mettre par groupes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en tombant sur Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé, le menton dans la main, l'air perdu dans la contemplation du paysage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre battue par la pluie fine de Novembre.

\- Potter, dégage de ta chaise avant qu'elle ne tente une action désespérée, grogna Rupert Smith, les poings sur les boudins qui lui servaient de hanches.

Arthur tressaillit, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Il rougit, s'écarta en ramassant hâtivement sa baguette et alla se réfugier dans un coin sombre, entre le squelette de Manticore et le Moremplis sous verre.

Keating pencha la tête de côté, intrigué. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur élève de se montrer aussi distrait en classe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper ? En salle des professeurs, on murmurait qu'il fallait garder un œil sur les enfants Potter – spécialement _cette année_. Mais Keating n'avait pas encore réussi à organiser un entretien avec Neville Londubat. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à obtenir davantage de précisions, puisqu'il était directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, mais il aurait aimé qu'Arthur vienne se confier à lui spontanément.

\- Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine ?

L'homme tourna la tête à l'interpellation familière – _une combinaison de son ancien grade d'Auror et du premier vers de son poème favori de Walt Withman_ – et sourit à Todd Anderson qui levait la main.

\- Oui, mon garçon ?

\- _Protego_ peut-il être utilisé pour attaquer ? Quand on s'est entrainés, c'était plutôt un jeu de massacre dans la salle commune.

Keating se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite des Cinquième Année.

\- Parce que les sorts qu'on vous lançait ricochaient ? C'est un effet secondaire bien pratique en effet lorsque vous êtes en plein combat. Mais non, je suis désolé, nous ne sommes pas sortis des clous en ce qui concerne le programme imposé par le ministère depuis cinq générations ! Vous n'apprendrez aucun sortilège _offensif_ avec moi cette année.

Il frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, si c'est tout pour les questions, commençons l'exercice. Rappelez-vous qu'il ne s'agit que de créer une bulle imperméable au son et à la vue, pas de repousser un violent assaut.

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos et descendit de l'estrade pour se promener autour de la classe, donnant un conseil par ci, ramenant le calme par là. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'en sortait à peu près bien et les groupes disparaissaient les uns après les autres sous des cloches de transparences variées.

En arrivant au fond de la salle, il s'arrêta, les sourcils de nouveau froncés. Il s'attendait à trouver Arthur et compagnie en train d'exécuter parfaitement le sortilège et accessoirement d'essayer de le combiner avec _Fianto Duri_ , en dépit du fait que cet enchantement-là n'ait pas encore été étudié, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Leur parapluie translucide était tout à fait honorable, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Meyers semblait inquiet, Anderson affichait une moue contrariée, Millard bafouillait comme s'il avait voulu réconcilier ses copains et, les yeux baissés, Potter tripotait une feuille de papier qui n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le cours.

Keating hésita. Il aurait pu lancer une remarque ironique pour dérider les garçons, mais il doutait que cela règle le problème, quel qu'il soit.

Il se contenta de leur accorder un nombre de points bien inférieur à ce qu'il s'était attendu à pouvoir leur donner et retourna au tableau pour continuer le cours. Il avait l'intention de retenir Arthur après la classe et d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais lorsque le gong retentit, celui-ci s'éclipsa pendant que le professeur était retenu par des questions sur son usage personnel du sortilège du bouclier.

La journée passa très vite, trop remplie, et Keating manqua le souper parce qu'il avait dû accompagner un élève de Septième Année à l'infirmerie _._ Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait leur montrer les effets des sortilèges impardonnables : Neville Londubat tenait beaucoup à ce que le sujet soit abordé dans toute sa gravité et c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait suggéré d'utiliser des araignées agrandies par magie. Mais ces gamins modernes n'avaient vraiment pas l'estomac solide…

Il descendit aux cuisines pour demander quelques sandwichs et remonta avec un plateau chargé d'une énorme collation. Tout en sifflotant _Another Brick In the Wall_ , il s'engagea sous les arcades d'un pas chaloupé, se réjouissant à l'avance du moment où il mordrait dans l'appétissante croûte de la tourte à la viande.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette découpée à contre-jour devant le vitrail au bout du couloir, il sut que sa dernière chance de prendre son repas chaud venait de s'envoler.

Il aurait pu, bien sûr, ignorer l'élève morose blotti dans l'œil-de-bœuf, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Avec un soupir, il déposa le plateau sur un banc et s'approcha doucement.

Arthur Potter n'avait rien remarqué. Les genoux repliés sous son menton, la tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée, il relisait pour la énième fois la lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Elle venait de sa mère et datait de plusieurs jours déjà.

La poste magique n'était pas des plus efficaces entre l'Antarctique et l'Angleterre.

* * *

 ** _… blizzard continue, l'opération sera définitivement compromise. Mais j'en dis déjà trop. Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas vous appeler par l'Hypérion, n'est-ce pas ? Cette lettre va être passée au crible par un obscur langue-de-plomb et j'espère juste qu'il ne raturera pas trop de phrases. Si seulement je pouvais t'en dire plus, je crois que cela me soulagerait un peu…_**

 ** _Comment va Euphrosine ? Ses lettres sont trop vagues. Cette Wilhelmina Thompson ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit fait de vraies amies. C'est de ma faute, à force de lui parler tout le temps de mécanique, elle doit être à peu près aussi féminine que je l'étais à son âge… tu veilleras bien sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie de lui dire de se détacher les cheveux et de mettre le serre-tête que lui a offert Tante Lily pour son anniversaire. Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter au bal de Noël, ça la poserait bien aux yeux des autres d'aller à une fête réservée aux quatrièmes années et plus. Mais je crois que j'aime mieux ma petite fille avec ses mains pleines de cambouis qu'avec une mini-jupe et du maquillage. Je raconte des bêtises, je vais arrêter. Sois juste son grand frère, ça suffira. Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien dans ce rôle. Oh, si je ne savais pas que tu es avec elle, je crois que j'en deviendrais folle ! Vous me manquez tellement…_**

 ** _Vous manquez terriblement à papa aussi. Je sais qu'il voudrait t'écrire, mais qu'il ne trouve pas les mots. Il regrette la façon dont vous vous êtes séparés, mais il comprend – oh, je sais qu'il comprend, alors ne te reproche rien, mon chéri._**

 ** _Ce que nous avons laissé sur tes épaules est si lourd… si seulement nous avions eu plus de temps… si tu avais déjà dix-sept ans, ce serait un peu plus facile…_**

* * *

La boule dans la gorge d'Arthur était sur le point de l'étouffer, comme à chaque fois qu'il en arrivait à ce passage-là de la lettre. Il avait envie de hurler "quinze ou dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que ça change ? _Qui_ pourrait être prêt à _ça_ ?" mais aucun mot ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres, même lorsqu'il s'enfuyait de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit, submergé par une vague d'angoisse et d'amertume, pour aller trouver refuge dans le premier placard à balais qu'il trouvait.

Il respira profondément, essayant de comprimer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra gentiment.

\- Tout va bien, mon garçon ? demanda une voix un peu inquiète.

Arthur essuya d'un geste vif les larmes brûlantes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sympathique de son professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur – mon capitaine, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne pleuvait plus, dehors. Un brouillard blanchâtre épaississait la nuit, diffusant sous les arcades une humidité désagréable et absorbant les moindres sons. A la lueur des torches, le visage d'Arthur semblait presque aussi opaque.

Mais Keating ne se découragea pas.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? dit-il avec un geste de menton en direction de la lettre, en s'asseyant à côté du garçon sur le bord de la fenêtre.

L'adolescent se hâta de replier le papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Non… _pas encore_ , ajouta-t-il presque malgré lui, d'une voix si basse que le professeur ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mr. Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, ces derniers temps. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est l'année des B. U. S. E. Vos notes sont en baisse et… je regrette l'élève brillant qui posait tant de questions dans mon cours.

\- C'est rien, souffla Arthur, les yeux fixés sur le lacet de chaussure qu'il triturait nerveusement.

Keating leva un sourcil.

\- Ce _rien_ me parait cependant très lourd à porter.

Arthur sursauta à la phrase si proche de celle que sa mère avait utilisée. Il se demanda un instant si son professeur _savait_ , si ses parents avaient mis l'école au courant… puis il réalisa que c'était impossible.

Si Keating avait su la vérité, il aurait eu une attitude différente. Dans ses yeux, il y aurait eu de la pitié – ou peut-être de l'horreur.

\- J'vais bien, m'sieur, assura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Il tenta un sourire crispé qui était si peu convainquant que l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour insister davantage. Mais à ce moment-là, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir vide et une ombre s'étendit à l'angle.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me trouver quand vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? rappela Keating en se levant. "On peut vaincre son ennemi sans aucune parole, mais ce qui nous ronge de l'intérieur a besoin d'être mis en mots pour être terrassé."

Il sourit, brossa ses robes de sorcier pour se débarrasser de la poussière blanche du mur et alla reprendre son plateau. La tourte à la viande était tiède, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi délicieux. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à la réchauffer un peu sans la transformer en cendres : il n'était pas très doué pour tous ces sorts de cuisine…

Il se redressa et fit un pas en direction de ses quartiers, regrettant de n'avoir pas su comment aider le garçon.

Derrière lui, les pas s'étaient approchés et venaient de s'arrêter. Cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il s'attardait.

\- Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine ?

Il fit volte-face et sourit avec chaleur.

\- Oui ?

Arthur hocha le menton.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Keating eut un petit haussement d'épaules pour signifier que c'était tout naturel et ne regretta plus d'avoir décidé de laisser là la conversation : les pas appartenaient à une première année aux tresses rousses.

\- Bonsoir Miss Potter, dit-il tranquillement. "Je vous vois en classe demain matin. Si vous avez toujours du mal avec ces étincelles rouges, je vous conseille d'interroger votre frère. Il fait un très bon tuteur."

Euphrosine hocha la tête, les joues empourprées. Elle tenait une feuille chiffonnée dans une main et tortillait sa jupe plissée de l'autre. Keating se demanda si elle avait aussi reçu de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il réalisa seulement en arrivant à sa chambre que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait consacré ce matin-même une page entière au lancement du véhicule lunaire de Wendy Potter. Sans doute que les enfants s'inquiétaient pour leur mère. Et puis Keating était presque sûr d'avoir entendu un de ses collègues mentionner la santé fragile de leur père.

Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied au derrière et résolut de tenter d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Arthur dès le lendemain.

Dans le couloir où le bruit du vent hurlait lugubrement, Euphrosine bredouillait qu'elle n'était pas la plus nulle de sa classe et que même si les étincelles d'alerte qu'elle produisait n'étaient jamais de la bonne couleur ou de la bonne consistance, au moins elle n'avait pas mis le feu aux rideaux comme Wilhelmina Thompson.

Arthur finit par l'interrompre et tapota le rebord de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se hisse à côté de lui.

\- Tu finiras par y arriver, dit-il gentiment. "Londres ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour."

Elle fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que _tu_ apprennes si facilement, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Les gars disent exactement pareil que toi, dit son frère avec un petit rire sans joie.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis elle poussa un long soupir et renonça à lui parler de l'étrange voix de femme qu'elle entendait parfois fredonner quand elle était seule. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'important et Arthur avait l'air d'avoir assez de soucis comme ça. A la place elle lui tendit la feuille qu'elle tenait.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de maman, ce matin, dit-elle. "Elle est un peu bizarre."

L'adolescent tressaillit.

\- Montre, demanda-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse dans sa voix.

Wendy se plaignait que le mauvais temps les empêchait d'observer les baleines à bosse et déblatérait au sujet des nouveaux tournevis à impulsions magiques. Elle demandait à Euphrosine ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'on lui offre pour Noël et s'inquiétait de savoir si sa fille s'était fait de nouvelles amies. Il y avait même quelques mots griffonnés par leur père en bas de la page : " _J'espère que tu t'habitues bien à l'école. Tu me manques. Papa qui t'aime_ " – pour elle il avait su trouver des mots, même d'une banalité à pleurer, nota Arthur avec un pincement au cœur.

La seule chose évidente qui soit vraiment étrange dans cette lettre était le fait que leur mère, pourtant plutôt calme et organisée, sautait constamment d'un sujet à l'autre, comme si elle essayait de s'étourdir de paroles.

Et puis il y avait aussi une drôle de phrase, sans queue ni tête, casée entre une anecdote sur l'observatoire astronomique de Kerguelen et la recommandation d'écrire à leurs grands-parents avant les fêtes.

* * *

 ** _… même si le passé nous rattrape maintenant, je sais qu'il sera votre protection pour le futur…_**

* * *

Arthur pâlit.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda sa petite sœur en fronçant un sourcil, penchée sur la feuille couverte de l'écriture fine et énergique de leur mère.

L'adolescent inspira et réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant qu'elle ne le regarde de nouveau.

\- Non, mentit-il. "Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a interrompue et qu'elle a perdu le fil de ce qu'elle disait. Ou peut-être que ça a été censuré par les Langues-de-Plomb parce que ça concernait l'expédition sur la Lune."

Euphrosine mâchouilla l'intérieur de ses joues, l'air peu convaincue.

\- Peut-être… répéta-t-elle.

Arthur était désespéré de changer de conversation et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il se rappela le sachet au fond de sa poche.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ça vient de Pré-au-Lard. Je voulais te le donner hier, mais j'ai oublié.

Les yeux d'Euphrosine se mirent à briller.

\- Tu m'as ramené un _cadeau_ ?

Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche et l'oublia aussitôt. Elle enleva délicatement l'épingle qui fermait le papier satiné et fit glisser dans sa paume un petit carton mauve auquel étaient attachés deux minuscules hiboux d'argent.

\- Oooh… elles sont trop belles… mais je n'ai pas les oreilles percées…

Il pouffa devant son air consterné.

\- Ce sont des clips, belette.

\- Oh.

Elle s'empressa de détacher les boucles du carton et de les attacher à ses lobes.

La joie de sa sœur bullait au fond du ventre d'Arthur, comme y dénouant le nœud de peur, de colère et de tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais. Son corps glacé par la longue station près de la fenêtre se réchauffait doucement. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait y arriver, qu'il réussirait à tenir à la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il protégerait sa sœur. De n'importe quelle manière.

\- A quoi je ressemble ? demanda la petite fille en enlevant ses lunettes avec coquetterie.

Il sourit.

\- Tu es très jolie.

Les minuscules hiboux brillaient à la lueur des torches. Les yeux d'Euphrosine aussi. Ils changeaient de couleur en chatoyant, parfois d'un gris argenté, parfois d'un bleu de ciel d'hiver.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de sa sœur ressemblaient à ceux de son parrain.

\- C'est même pas mon anniversaire, dit Euphrosine un peu timidement, en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Qui a besoin d'une occasion spéciale ? Quand je les ai vues dans la vitrine, j'ai pensé qu'elles t'iraient bien, c'est tout, dit Arthur légèrement, en chassant la pensée qui venait de le traverser. "Il parait qu'elles sont très à la mode en ce moment."

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il cherchait une idée pour l'aider à se faire une place à l'école, qu'Emerson avait déduit de ses statistiques que les bijoux étaient des armes clés pour les filles, que Jacob avait déniché cette boutique et que c'était Todd qui lui avait conseillé de prendre des clips au cas où sa sœur n'aie pas les oreilles percées.

A la place, il tendit la main et tapota les cheveux roux d'Euphrosine, glissant ses doigts dans la frange épaisse pour la lisser de côté et mieux voir les yeux heureux un peu dissimulés par les lunettes rondes.

La petite fille fit rouler sa tête sous la caresse, comme un chat béat de plaisir. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras comme quand il avait six ans et qu'il la transportait à bras-le-corps d'un pas chancelant, au grand dam de leur mère.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de lui réexpliquer comment produire des étincelles rouges pour son cours de DCFM du lendemain et la renvoya vers la salle commune de Serpentard juste à temps pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper par Bridget Pritchard. Puis il alla récupérer son violon et se faufila jusqu'à la volière où il donna un concert aux hiboux - il avait besoin de se défouler en musique loin des oreilles du corps enseignant.

Quand il revint, l'heure limite des vagabondages dans le château était passée depuis longtemps, mais Rupert Smith était trop occupé à ronfler dans la chambre voisine pour passer un savon au Poufsouffle retardataire. Arthur se déshabilla et se coucha sans bruit, mais il mit très longtemps à s'endormir, comme si le serpent lové au fond de son ventre s'était remis à se tortiller. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que vint le Patronus.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	4. Le Patronus dans la nuit du 7 Novembre

**LE PATRONUS DANS LA NUIT DU 7 NOVEMBRE  
**

* * *

La nuit collait son haleine à la fenêtre. Dans la pénombre, on distinguait à peine les formes de quatre garçons endormis. Il flottait dans la chambre une odeur moite de linge humide, de déodorant masculin en spray, de chaussettes sales et de chips au vinaigre.

Des affaires de Quidditch mouillées pendaient sur un fil tendu à travers la pièce et s'égouttaient tranquillement sur les vieux journaux où on avait abandonné des chaussures d'uniforme fraîchement cirées et un chiffon noir luisant. Le plancher était jonché de rouleaux de parchemin, de boîtes vides de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, de baskets à l'arôme peu délicat, de gants de boxe et de livres scolaires émaillés de Post-it jaunes qui grommelaient en sourdine. Il y avait des centaines de cartes postales et de photos épinglées sur les murs – une véritable mosaïque remuante de parents, frères, sœurs, cousins, potes d'un été, filles prises en douce sur la plage, grands-parents, animaux de compagnie fantastiques et très ordinaires, paysages un peu flous, joueurs de Quidditch célèbres.

Todd Anderson était étalé sur le ventre, torse nu, les bras croisés sous son oreiller, ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Une carte de fidélité du salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu presque entièrement tamponnée était posée sur sa table de nuit à côté de son réveil ensorcelé. Emerson Millard était soigneusement bordé jusqu'au cou. Son nez criblé de taches de rousseur était bouché et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un léger ronflement. Jacob Meyers était couché en chien de fusil sous sa couette jaune. César, son rat, poussait de petits couinements dans son sommeil. Arthur Potter dormait avec un bras au-dessus de la tête et l'autre pendant hors du lit, ses doigts effleurant encore la lettre qui avait glissé sur le plancher.

Tout était paisible.

Normal.

 _Tout était sur le point de changer._

La lueur bleue naquit au milieu de la pièce un peu avant minuit, sans aucun bruit, d'abord comme une étincelle, puis comme le reflet de la lune sur les vagues et enfin aussi éblouissante que le balayage d'un phare.

Les garçons remuèrent un peu dans leur sommeil, tournèrent la tête inconsciemment.

L'obscurité revint autour du Patronus qui déployait ses ailes dans le silence.

C'était une alouette, fine et pure comme du crystal.

Elle se posa sur le lit d'Arthur et sautilla sur la couverture jaune pour aller lui béqueter la joue.

L'adolescent entrouvrit un œil.

\- Retourne dans ton panier, César… marmonna-t-il avant de se redresser brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche sèche, le cœur soudain pris dans un étau.

L'alouette voleta devant son visage, s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, comme si elle cherchait à l'attirer vers la porte.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, tira machinalement sur le col de son t-shirt de pyjama, puis se laissa glisser hors du lit. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre qui traînait sur une malle et sortit en l'enfilant derrière l'oiseau argenté.

La salle commune des Poufsouffle n'avait pas de cheminée. On aurait dit un trou de hobbit, confortable et familier. Elle était chauffée par un énorme poêle noir autour duquel tout était rond, doux et doré. Un lustre ancien se balançait avec un imperceptible cliquetis au plafond assez bas qui s'incurvait en suivant les poutres de chêne lustrées. De profonds fauteuils crapauds, des tables basses et un juke-box magique se côtoyaient sur l'épais tapis de laine. Les tapisseries ocres représentaient des blaireaux au pelage soyeux. Une bonne réserve de bûches s'empilait à côté de la bibliothèque abondement garnie. Il y régnait un parfum de lait chaud aux épices, de chocolat liégeois et de biscuits spéculos.

Albus remarqua à peine que les elfes avaient déjà fait le ménage et regonflé les moelleux coussins qui garnissaient les banquettes tout autour de la pièce.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le Patronus. Les braises qui restaient dans le poêle rougeoyaient, donnant un peu de lumière tamisée, mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

L'alouette cessa d'agiter ses ailes. Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'elle allait tomber, comme frappée en plein vol, puis elle se mit à briller et grandit jusqu'à éblouir Arthur qui mit son bras devant son visage malgré lui.

Quand la pénombre revint, ce n'était plus un oiseau qu'il avait devant lui, baigné d'une lueur bleutée, mais un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'Euphrosine, aux cheveux blonds lisses et aux grands yeux gris tourterelle, avec l'air buté de quelqu'un qui retient difficilement ses larmes.

\- Scorpius ? murmura Arthur qui n'avait vu que quelques photos d'enfance de son parrain mais qui savait à quoi ressemblait le Patronus de celui-ci.

Beaucoup de gens dans sa famille étaient capables de produire un Patronus, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un qui puisse changer de forme.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses lèvres crispées. Arthur sentit son cœur se glacer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est…

Il s'arrêta, étranglé par la boule qui montait dans sa gorge.

L'enfant-Scorpius ferma ses poings. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer lui-aussi. Il fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit pas un mot.

Arthur avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Des points noirs dansaient au coin de ses yeux. Il se força à parler.

\- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant. "Dis-moi. Est-ce que… ça y est ?"

Le Patronus eut une sorte de hoquet silencieux. Il baissa la tête pendant un instant, puis releva les yeux et fixa l'adolescent qui frémit. Alors seulement une plainte sortit de ses lèvres. Un sanglot étouffé, celui d'un enfant qui n'arrive plus à contenir son chagrin – un gémissement d'animal blessé qui s'est trainé sous un buisson pour y mourir.

Arthur le contempla d'abord sans réagir, muet et aveugle comme s'il venait d'être changé en statue. Puis il eut un violent frisson.

\- C'est fini ? chuchota-t-il.

Des larmes aussi brillantes que des gouttes de mercure ruisselaient sur le visage de l'enfant-Scorpius. Son menton acquiesça, mais sa tête se secoua comme pour nier. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. La lueur bleue autour de lui s'évaporait doucement.

\- C'est fi-ni, articula-t-il avec effort. "Tout – à – l'heure… je n'ai… rien pu… empêcher… ils… l'avaient – _dit_ – mais… je pensais… qu'ils… que je pourrais… ils ne m'ont pas – repris… mon… je _voulais_ … je voulais – tellement… jusqu'au bout, il a… je n'aurais pas… dû…"

La voix était bien celle du parrain d'Arthur. Mais c'était une voix brisée, gonflée de sanglots, aussi fragile que l'enfant dont le Patronus avait pris l'apparence. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir dans cette voix et ce chagrin incommensurable, chuchoté entre deux hoquets tragiques, remplissait rapidement la salle commune.

Arthur sentit qu'il allait se noyer. Son esprit s'effilochait, son corps s'engourdissait, il avait du mal à se rappeler _qui_ il était, _pourquoi_ il se tenait dans cette pièce à peine éclairée au milieu de la nuit, debout devant un gamin aux grands yeux désespérés.

Il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

Il fit un pas en avant et entoura de ses bras l'enfant frémissant de sanglots. Il sentit des mains agripper son t-shirt et la tête blonde se pressa contre lui. Scorpius à douze ans était si petit, si maigrichon, si faible.

 _"Quand le moment viendra, Arthur…"_

Il se raidit.

 _Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. S'il lâchait prise, ici, maintenant, il ne serait jamais capable de se relever._

 _Or il avait fait une promesse._

Il serra l'enfant dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put, comme s'il s'agissait d'Euphrosine, sans se préoccuper du fait que le Patronus était aussi froid que de la glace. Les omoplates saillantes de Scorpius lui donnaient l'impression qu'il tenait un oiseau aux ailes froissées.

Ce que son père avait dit s'était réalisé.

 _L'alouette était venue._

 _Tout était vrai._

Il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il ne s'était rien passé le jour où il avait reçu l'insigne de préfet.

 _Mais c'était vrai._

 _Son père venait de mourir, là-bas, en Antarctique._

 _Sa mère allait monter dans son engin lunaire pour une expédition dont on n'était pas certain de revenir, parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas perdre la raison._

 _Et lui, Arthur Terrence Potter, quinze ans, élève de Poufsouffle, était chargé de mentir à sa petite sœur jusqu'à Janvier._

Il entendait grincer les dents de l'enfant entre deux plaintes irrépressibles. Il sentait le cœur fou, haletant, à bout de souffrance, tambouriner contre le sien.

 _Scorpius ne pourrait pas l'aider._

Son père l'avait prévenu que ce serait le cas – il lui avait _tout_ expliqué, même ce qu'Arthur aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Tout sur ce qui s'était réellement passé en Antarctique, tout sur le sacrifice qu'avait fait son parrain, tout sur le dragon et sur le choix qu'avait fait Harry Potter, des années et des années auparavant.

Et puis il y avait eu aussi la conversation avec sa mère, le même soir. Il revoyait le regard gris soyeux posé sur lui, les cernes et les rides qui creusaient le visage triangulaire qui n'était plus celui de la jeune maman de son enfance.

\- Ce ne sera que jusqu'à Janvier, Arthur. Si tu peux tenir bon jusque-là ce sera suffisant, mon chéri. Je… quand le véhicule lunaire aura effectué son premier voyage, je reviendrai avec Scorpius, si… s'il le _peut_ – et une fois que nous serons réunis à la maison, nous le dirons à Euphrosine. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de garder le silence jusqu'à Janvier. J'aurai besoin de ce temps-là, Arthur, sinon je ne pourrais pas être là pour vous…

Sa mère qui semblait invincible le suppliait d'être plus courageux qu'elle.

 _Et elle faisait semblant de croire que le cœur de son parrain pourrait résister au choc, alors qu'elle savait mieux que lui – depuis bien plus longtemps… depuis le début, en fait – que ce ne serait sûrement pas possible._

Les adultes l'avaient laissé tomber, les uns après les autres.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, son grand-père l'avait pris à part à son tour.

\- Nous pouvons revenir plus tôt, avait-il proposé. "Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ou m'envoyer un hibou. Nous serons là pour toi si c'est trop dur."

Mais Arthur savait très bien que pour qu'Euphrosine ne soupçonne rien jusqu'en Janvier, il ne fallait rien changer à ce qu'on lui avait annoncé. Le ministre de la magie était supposé passer les vacances de Noël en Sicile : pourquoi serait-il revenu plus tôt ? La presse n'apprendrait le décès d'Albus Severus Potter qu'en Janvier et on l'enterrerait avec les honneurs, entouré de sa famille en deuil.

Personne ne soupçonnerait que Wendy s'était enfuie sur la Lune pour y cacher sa douleur.

Arthur avait secoué la tête, parce qu'il devait protéger sa mère – parce qu'il serait bientôt "l'homme de la maison" – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer de quitter Poudlard pour aller se réfugier au _Terrier_ ou ailleurs pendant que sa sœur resterait à l'école.

\- ça ira, avait-il affirmé pour rassurer son grand-père.

Mais derrière les lunettes rondes, les yeux verts d'Harry Potter semblaient lui demander pardon de l'obliger à grandir si vite.

Scorpius n'avait rien demandé, rien fait promettre.

Mr. Malefoy non plus. Mais il avait serré très fort la main d'Arthur sur le quai de la gare, comme pour essayer de lui transmettre du courage, et maintenant le garçon comprenait pourquoi.

Les adultes comptaient tous sur lui. Il était le dernier rempart pour protéger Euphrosine, jusqu'en Janvier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se relèvent tous.

 _"Lorsque le moment viendra, tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'être faible."_

Mais c'était faux.

Il n'avait _pas le droit_ d'être faible.

Arthur resta des heures immobile, sans sentir le froid qui envahissait lentement ses membres. Son haleine se condensait au-dessus des cheveux blonds recouverts de givre. Il ne savait pas que ses lèvres étaient bleues et qu'il tremblait. Hébété, il continuait à masser doucement le dos maigre du jeune garçon qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami, en espérant que les sanglots de la petite fille orpheline qui serait bientôt à sa place se tariraient un jour.

Il ne pensait pas à la douleur qui lui broyait la poitrine. Ses larmes à lui ne coulaient pas.

Il était comme détaché de tout.

L'aube le trouva toujours dans la salle commune. Un soleil tendre entra par les fenêtres quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent au claquement de doigts des elfes étonnés qu'il soit debout si tôt.

Il était seul, les bras le long du corps. Sur son t-shirt de pyjama s'étalait une grande tache foncée, comme s'il s'était renversé de l'eau dessus. Ses yeux gris-verts mordorés avaient perdu tout éclat.

Dans son esprit embrumé tournaient des noms en boucle, imprimés en lettres rouges brûlantes, sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

 _Euphrosine… Scorpius… maman…_

Il répondit d'un ton absent aux salutations des Poufsouffle qui se levaient les uns après les autres en bâillant. Il ne semblait pas bien réveillé, mais personne ne remarqua rien d'étrange à cette heure-là de la journée. Le fumet des toasts et du bacon grillé à point conduisait au radar vers la Grande Salle une demi-douzaine d'autres élèves.

Emerson avait pris froid et n'arrêtait pas de se moucher bruyamment. Ce n'était pas le seul et l'infirmerie vit défiler bon nombre de candidats au sirop pour la toux.

Dans la nuit, la pluie s'était transformée en neige. Elle étincelait sur les branches des arbres, le long des murettes et dans la cour bordée d'arcades. Le ciel était très bleu, très pur, et on entendait les élèves crier de joie en ouvrant les fenêtres et en découvrant le paysage merveilleusement blanc.

Il régnait dans le château une atmosphère de fête, comme si d'un coup Noël s'était rapproché d'un bond. On n'était que le huit novembre, pourtant.

Arthur se présenta sans sa cravate au premier cours de la journée, _Métamorphose_ , mais Althea Jones, au lieu de retirer des points à Poufsouffle, en profita pour changer une orange piquetée de clous de girofle en une superbe cravate rayée jaune et noire.

Euphrosine obtint son permis à onze heures du matin et se précipita, rayonnante, vers son frère qui traversait la cour en direction de la serre numéro 3, pour le lui annoncer. Il la félicita d'une façon étrangement guindée, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de son embarras devant le reste de la classe qui les regardait. La plupart des gens considéraient qu'accorder _deux mois_ aux nouveaux élèves pour apprendre à maîtriser une chose aussi simple que le _vol sur balai_ était complètement _ridicule_. Mais Euphrosine était quand même très fière d'elle-même. Et elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour qu'on voie mieux les minuscules hiboux d'argent qui scintillaient à ses oreilles.

Il y eut une magnifique bataille de boules de neige à l'heure du déjeuner, à laquelle Mr. Keating participa sans complexes et qui se termina par un joyeux tas d'hommes sur le professeur hilare. Todd Anderson réussit à se faire un œil au beurre noir dans la mêlée, mais il n'était pas le moins content de tous.

Arthur s'était tenu un peu à l'écart, le nez dans un livre. Il avait eu l'air d'étudier pour les examens du vendredi, mais il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer à qui que ce soit ce que contenait la page qu'il avait fixée pendant une demi-heure.

Il voyait les autres à travers une sorte de brouillard. Les sons lui parvenaient atténués et il lui fallait se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer non plus, comme si le Patronus, en s'évaporant doucement à l'aube, avait emporté avec lui toute sa chaleur.

Il était hanté par ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il ne parvenait pas à concilier l'image de son parrain intrépide et souriant avec le gamin de douze ans qui semblait n'avoir jamais eu aucun ami.

Il se demandait où était sa mère à chaque instant, comment elle allait, si elle était déjà en train de visser des boulons en jurant entre ses dents, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ou si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se relever et se tenait toujours à côté de…

Mais quand il se mettait à penser à son père, son esprit vacillait et il se sentait perdre pied, exactement comme s'il s'était enfoncé physiquement dans un marécage. Alors il raidissait, inspirait profondément et répétait mentalement le prénom de sa sœur.

En se rendant au cours de _Divination_ , il ne remarqua pas l'homme au tailleur anthracite parfaitement coupé, son manteau sur le bras, qui attendait à côté de la gargouille en pierre d'être introduit chez le directeur de l'école et qui lui jeta un regard aigu, comme s'il le reconnaissait à sa ressemblance avec quelqu'un.

Pendant le cours de potions en fin d'après-midi, ils durent préparer un philtre de paix – _très_ _souvent demandé lors des B. U. S. E_ , leur affirma Polycarpus Flaubert, que deux générations d'élèves déjà avaient surnommé _Pique-la-lune_.

Arthur s'efforça de travailler, mais sa nuit blanche commençait à le rattraper. Sa nuque était lourde et il voyait de nouveau danser des grains noirs devant ses yeux. Ce qui se passait autour de lui continuait à n'avoir pas de sens.

Ses tempes étaient compressées dans un étau et les mots de feu tourbillonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

 _Maman… Scorpius… Euphrosine…_

Cela faisait déjà presque dix minutes qu'il considérait la pierre de lune réduite en poudre sur sa planche sans parvenir à se souvenir de ce qu'il était supposé faire avec ça, quand il remarqua que Jacob lui faisait des grimaces d'avertissement. Au même moment, une voix un peu grinçante l'interpella.

\- Mr. Potter. _Potter_. Le reste de la classe serait heureux de connaître la pensée profonde qui vous habite en cet instant et qui vous détourne d'un exercice _obligatoire_.

Arthur sursauta en découvrant le visage disgracieux de son professeur de potions à quelques centimètres du sien. Il bafouilla une excuse et ramassa ses affaires, s'attendant à être expédié dans le couloir avec un bocal d'œufs d'anguille en équilibre sur la tête. Mais cet ordre-là ne vint pas.

\- Vous êtes tout blanc, mon garçon. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Pique-la-lune postillonnait autant que d'habitude, mais son expression était étrangement compatissante.

Arthur secoua la tête, faisant un effort pour sortir de sa torpeur.

\- ça va, monsieur, marmonna-t-il. "Ce sont les, euh…"

Il agita vaguement la main en direction de son chaudron complètement vide.

\- Les vapeurs d'ellébore…

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent dans le fond de la classe.

\- Hum, grogna le professeur en se redressant. "Humph. Très bien."

Et il s'en alla sans faire tomber de sanction, sous les yeux éberlués de Todd Anderson dont le chaudron libérait un torrent de fumée grise au lieu de la légère vapeur argentée annoncée par le manuel.

Arthur n'eut pas l'air de remarquer que quelque chose clochait, mais ses trois copains commencèrent à le surveiller de plus près. Il leur faussa compagnie dans la cohue du souper et cela les rassura d'une certaine manière. Il était sans doute juste crevé par les révisions qu'il avait menées tard dans la nuit et avait dû vouloir se coucher plus tôt.

A la table des professeurs, le directeur de l'école, Neville Londubat, mangeait avec un monsieur qu'Emerson Millard reconnut pour être un chargé de communication du ministère de la magie.

Il y avait une étrange atmosphère parmi les membres du corps enseignant. La plupart affichaient la même bonne humeur qu'au déjeuner. Mais certains échangeaient des coups d'œil sombres et Mrs Migden, qui enseignait les _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_ , avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

M. Keating interpella Meyers quand celui-ci sortait de la Grande Salle et lui demanda s'il avait vu son meilleur ami depuis un moment. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sérieux dans le pli creusé entre ses sourcils froncés quand il chargea l'élève de transmettre un message à Potter.

\- Il a dit que le directeur te recevrait dans son bureau demain matin et qu'il viendrait avec toi, répéta docilement Jacob tout en se mettant en pyjama.

Il jetait de temps à autre un regard intrigué en direction d'Arthur qui était roulé en boule sur son lit, le dos tourné.

\- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? C'est par rapport à tes cours de soutien ? Ou c'est parce que vous devez aller dimanche prochain au ministère de la magie visionner le lancement de l'engin de ta mère par l'Hypérion ?

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il se contenta de déposer sur la table de nuit de son copain la part de _cheese cake_ qu'il avait ramenée du souper.

\- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ?

Arthur ne bougea pas plus et Jacob finit par en déduire qu'il s'était probablement endormi. En conséquence de quoi il roula des yeux furieux quand Todd fit irruption dans la chambre avec une cargaison de Feuxfous Fuseboum qu'il venait de racheter à un Gryffondor. Emerson Millard eut l'air soulagé que les essais explosifs soient relégués au lendemain et se fourra dans son lit avec quatre boîtes à mouchoirs parfumés à l'eucalyptus.

Quand le silence finit par s'installer – à part l'habituel chuchotement des post-it ignorés dans les manuels – Arthur rouvrit les yeux.

Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa pendant un moment le baldaquin jaune au-dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement combien de franges noires manquaient sur la bordure.

Les noms continuaient à surgir sous son crâne en pulsations douloureuses, comme de brèves flammes dans la brume qui remplissait son cerveau.

 _Euphrosine… Scorpius… maman…_

 _Scorpius…_

 _Euphrosine… Euphrosine… Euphrosine…_

 _Maman…_

Il ne parvenait pas à les chasser, à les éteindre, à les empêcher de résonner dans son esprit épuisé.

La boule dans sa gorge n'arriverait bientôt plus à endiguer le flot de larmes amères qui le suffoquait par instants.

Il chercha une autre position, puis se redressa et décida d'aller marcher un peu. Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le rat sauta du lit de Jacob et se mit à trottiner à côté de lui.

Arthur le ramassa et le lova contre lui, caressant le poil rêche avec une sorte de soulagement. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, évitant les endroits d'où venaient des voix. La pression sous ses tempes diminua un peu, mais les mots continuaient à brûler derrière ses yeux.

 _Euphrosine… maman… Scorpius…_

Il essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas. Tout à coup la vérité le rattrapa de nouveau, le ceintura, l'étouffa. Il lâcha le rat, les bras serrés autour de son ventre, un gémissement étranglé au fond de la gorge.

 _Papa… papa… papa…_

Il tomba à genoux, se roula en boule sur les dalles glacées, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il était, luttant désespérément pour ne pas se laisser engloutir.

 _Papa… papa… papa…_

Le rat lui mordilla la joue. Il entrouvrit un œil et réalisa qu'il était quelque part sous les arcades, près de l'endroit où Keating était venu lui parler, la veille. Les torches n'étaient pas allumées et la nuit en caressant la neige nimbait le couloir d'une lumière bleutée.

Il se redressa péniblement, s'appuya contre un mur, les jambes flageolantes. Son estomac était dur, sa bouche sèche, la cornée sous ses yeux comme chauffée à blanc.

Il frissonna.

 _Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez fort du tout._

Ses parents avaient eu tort. Il ne parviendrait pas à garder le secret – _pas tout seul_. Il ne pouvait pas protéger sa petite sœur quand il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout.

Quelque chose crissa dans la neige. Il releva machinalement la tête. Il était prêt à abandonner, peu importe qui s'approchait. Il voulait juste se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un, laisser un autre porter le trop lourd fardeau qu'on lui avait confié et sangloter, sangloter jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, parce qu'après tout il n'avait que quinze ans et son père était mort.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la cour tapissée de neige qui brillait doucement sous la lune ronde et pleine.

Personne à part une silhouette à peine visible, celle d'un homme grand et maigre, avec une longue queue de cheval et des lunettes.

Arthur cligna des yeux et elle disparut.

Il passa une main sur son visage et s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de sueur. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait des hallucinations. Il était épuisé et bouleversé, sûrement en train de se rendre malade.

Il se secoua.

Et la silhouette fut de retour.

Cette fois, il distingua un sourire franc et des yeux qui lui semblèrent familiers. Il entendit clairement quelqu'un murmurer "viens".

Pendant un instant la ronde infernale s'arrêta dans sa tête et il put respirer librement.

La seconde d'après, il n'y avait plus rien dans la cour baignée par la lueur de la lune et ses jambes lui semblaient de nouveau en coton, ses bras comme du plomb et sa gorge bloquée par une pierre.

Il se laissa couler contre le mur et remonta ses genoux contre lui. César, le rat, lâcha un petit couinement satisfait et grimpa sur lui avec la visible intention de s'installer pour un somme.

Arthur appuya sa nuque lourde contre le mur derrière lui.

 _Maman… Euphrosine… Scorpius._

Il avait l'impression que la brume s'était un peu dégagée dans sa tête enfiévrée. La grande horloge sur la tour d'astronomie grinça, cliqueta, puis sonna une heure du matin.

Tout était silencieux dans le château.

Il faisait très froid, mais Arthur ne sentait rien. Il réfléchissait, l'esprit soudain beaucoup plus clair.

Le rat rêvait en dormant.

La lune couleur de beurre continuait de glisser dans la nuit, patiente.

Quand le ciel pâlit et que les premières lueurs roses s'étendirent au-dessus du lac, Arthur s'était endormi. Trois elfes de maison étaient assis en tailleur dans le couloir, près de lui. L'un d'eux fumait la pipe, un autre fredonnait à mi-voix en émettant un sort de chaleur. Un quatrième réajustait la couverture dont ils avaient enveloppé l'adolescent.

Un hibou rentrait en battant lentement des ailes au-dessus des toits pointus de Poudlard. Le Saule Cogneur s'étirait avec nonchalance. Des oiseaux saluaient l'aube en gazouillant, quelque part.

Tout était paisible.

Normal.

 _Mais tout était différent._

La décision d'Arthur était prise. Il savait maintenant qu'il était comme sa mère.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre sans bouger jusqu'à Janvier. Il avait besoin d'agir. Il ne resterait pas à l'école, il irait jusqu'en Antarctique – jusqu'à la Lune, s'il le fallait. Il sauverait Wendy. Il sauverait Scorpius.

Peut-être même qu'en route il découvrirait le moyen de sauver _aussi_ son père...

Il ne dirait rien à Euphrosine. Il la laisserait être heureuse – aussi longtemps que possible. Elle aurait tout son temps pour grandir. Il trouverait les mots pour la protéger, la faire rire, l'encourager. Il empêcherait le monde entier de révéler à sa petite sœur qu'elle avait embrassé son père pour la dernière fois sur le quai de la gare de _King's Cross_ , le premier septembre de cette année.

Et pour cela, il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Arthur Terrence Potter, quinze ans, Poufsouffle modèle, avait l'intention de fuguer de Poudlard.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	5. Mensonges

**MENSONGES**

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Arthur ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir les tresses rousses de sa sœur derrière un contrefort de bouquins poussiéreux. Elle reniflait tout en réparant un tournevis à impulsions magiques qu'elle avait bâillonné avec son mouchoir.

Il se glissa sur le banc à côté d'elle et ouvrit au hasard un livre intitulé _De la Terre à la Lune : une courte étude des tentatives moldues et le tragique échec de l'ascenseur français_.

\- Je dois te parler, chuchota-t-il, caché derrière l'épaisse couverture reliée en cuir de bouc.

\- Je suis occupée, riposta Euphrosine entre ses dents, sans même le regarder. "Cette idiote de Wilhelmina Thompson a déglingué mon GULLIVER XVIII en _s'asseyant dessus_."

\- C'est important, dit Arthur.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit lever les yeux à sa sœur.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Il hocha la tête. Un instant il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa et se contenta de prendre délicatement les lunettes rondes et de les nettoyer d'un rapide _Recurvite_ , avant de les poser de nouveau sur le nez en trompette de la petite fille.

\- Après le dîner, au pied de la statue de Dumbledore, souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Euphrosine haussa un sourcil, puis ses épaules se soulevèrent en un soupir résigné et elle se remit au travail derrière sa pile de bouquins.

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Arthur entendit le _dong_ sonore du tournevis réparé et, tout de suite après, la voix indignée de la bibliothécaire. Il referma la porte, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en cochant mentalement les points de sa liste – pour la dix-neuvième fois.

Il était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa sœur.

Ce serait sans doute le plus difficile, mais ce n'était pas impossible. _Rien_ n'était impossible. Après tout, il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour mettre au point son évasion.

Le soir tombant était glacé. La neige avait fondu presque partout, ne laissant que des tas durcis et sales au pied des murs. Au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, des nuages gris se rassemblaient dans le ciel blanc et les joueurs en train de s'entraîner ressemblaient à un vol de corbeaux énervés.

Arthur s'assit dans les gradins, le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe jaune et noire. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit ni le signe que lui adressait Todd Anderson depuis les buts, ni n'entendit les pas qui se dirigeait vers lui en faisant grincer le bois gonflé par l'humidité.

\- Potter ?

Il sursauta en sentant la main se poser sur son épaule, craignant comme à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui adressait la parole que l'on ait découvert ses projets.

Mais la compassion sur le visage de Keating était seulement sincère. Il s'assit tranquillement et frotta ses mains gantées de laine l'une contre l'autre. Son haleine se condensait. Il avait relevé le col de son long pardessus marron et avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés par le vent froid, il ressemblait un peu à Albus Potter.

\- Comment ça va, mon garçon ?

Arthur ravala son émotion. Il reporta son regard vers le terrain et haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué. Est-ce que vous dormez correctement ? Si vous voulez passer une nuit au calme à l'infirmerie, on peut sûrement arranger ça…

L'adolescent secoua farouchement la tête. Keating se redressa en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Arthur sentait bien que l'homme voulait seulement le réconforter, mais il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse seul. S'il cédait à cette force bienveillante qui lui offrait de veiller sur lui, il ne pourrait _jamais_ suivre sa résolution…

\- Ne gardez pas votre souffrance pour vous, ce serait déraisonnable, ajouta encore Keating, les sourcils froncés. "Vous avez entendu M. Londubat : nous vous aiderons à protéger le secret, comme votre famille l'a demandé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez rester stoïque. Ce serait plus ridicule que brave."

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, Arthur. N'essayez pas de grandir trop vite. Les autres professeurs et moi-même, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous pouvez venir nous parler à n'importe quel moment, vous savez. _Parler_ soulage, Potter. Souvent, il suffit de se confier à quelqu'un pour arriver à surmonter ce que la vie nous jette d'horrible à la figure.

Il pressa d'un geste rapide l'épaule de son élève, puis se leva et s'en alla d'un pas lent, presque comme s'il espérait être rattrapé.

Arthur le regarda partir en silence, les mâchoires crispées. Il aurait voulu expliquer à Keating qu'il aurait _tout_ donné pour se décharger de son fardeau, mais que ce n'était _pas possible_. Son père lui avait _demandé_ de prendre soin de sa sœur. Sa mère s'attendait à ce qu'il soit fort _pour deux_ – pour trois, même. Et Scorpius – qui n'avait rien réclamé mais qui était venu sous la forme d'un enfant et avait sangloté dans les bras de son filleul – _Scorpius_ était peut-être déjà en train de mourir aussi, très loin en Antarctique, et il n'était _pas question_ qu'Arthur laisse cela arriver.

Il serra les poings dans ses poches et inspira profondément. Quand Todd le rejoignit à la fin de l'entraînement, il réussit à lui sourire et à plaisanter normalement.

Jacob Meyers, Emerson Millard et Todd Anderson n'étaient pas dupes. Ils sentaient bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais après avoir délibéré, ils avaient décidé qu'il ne servirait à rien de coincer Arthur dans un coin et de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il y avait quelque chose de trop solennel, de trop grave, au fond des yeux de leur pote – quelque chose qui leur soufflait que ce qui le rongeait était au-delà de leur portée.

Alors ils faisaient semblant de croire que tout allait bien. Et Arthur faisait semblant de croire qu'ils ne soupçonnaient rien. Ainsi trois jours étaient passés avec une tranquillité amère et maintenant on était samedi onze novembre. Des coquelicots fleurissaient partout sur le revers des vestes moldues en Grande-Bretagne.

Dimanche douze novembre, à cinq heures du soir, Arthur et sa sœur devaient se rendre à Londres avec Neville Londubat pour y retrouver leur tante Lily et assister par l'Hypérion sécurisé du ministère au lancement du véhicule lunaire.

La communication serait établie entre l'île de Kerguelen et l'Angleterre, alors ils ne verraient probablement qu'un simple jet de lumière sur l'horizon rougeoyant du vieux continent, au moment où leur mère s'en irait pour la Lune, mais tout le monde semblait penser que les deux enfants apprécieraient.

Sauf que le frère et la sœur ne seraient pas au rendez-vous.

Ils allaient quitter Poudlard cette nuit et disparaître.

Arthur ne savait toujours pas _comment_ il allait convaincre Euphrosine de le suivre lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la statue de Dumbledore après le dîner.

La Grande Salle se vidait lentement et les élèves, par petits groupes, naviguaient en bavardant dans les va-et-vient des escaliers magiques. Des fantômes se croisaient sous le très haut plafond et, comme d'habitude à cette heure, c'était l'anarchie dans les tableaux tandis que la _Brigade Légère_ chargeait encore une fois en direction du _Festin de John Saturnal_ accompagnée de toute la Savane. Un elfe surexcité menait l'assaut, perché sur la tête d'une girafe, et Arthur aperçut même Eglantine Puffettt, rouge et échevelée, qui relevait ses robes de sorcière pour courir plus vite sur les toits de Londres en flammes.

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait encore se faire capturer par les Dryades et elle ne serait pas de retour dans son tableau avant le lendemain matin – cela laisserait sans surveillance le couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

Arthur fit rouler d'une main dans l'autre la pomme qu'il avait ramenée de son souper, puis la fourra dans sa poche et essuya ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses. Il s'assit au pied de la statue qui se dressait dans le grand hall d'entrée, en face des quatre sabliers.

Sur le socle de marbre blanc, il était écrit :

 ** _A la mémoire d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

 ** _Qui protégea cette école de plus d'une façon, avant et après sa mort,_**

 ** _Et qui ne perdit jamais l'occasion d'exercer son sens de l'humour._**

 ** _Puisse-t-il reposer en paix, de bonnes chaussettes en laine aux pieds._**

La statue représentait un très vieil homme au nez aquilin, avec des lunettes en demi-lune et une barbe qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille. Un phœnix était perché sur son épaule et il se tenait les mains croisées dans le dos, comme s'il avait été figé pour toujours penché avec bienveillance sur un élève récalcitrant. Tous les détails étaient merveilleusement lisses et précis. On sentait que si l'artiste y avait seulement glissé un tout petit peu plus de magie, la sculpture aurait pu s'animer et s'en aller arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard.

Tout le monde savait qui était Dumbledore, bien entendu. Il avait été directeur de Poudlard pendant des années – ou était-ce des siècles ? – et c'était grâce à ses conseils qu'Harry Potter avait pu remporter la victoire sur Voldemort. On trouvait mention de lui dans tous les manuels scolaires et apparemment, de son vivant, ça avait été un drôle de bonhomme.

Pour Arthur, Dumbledore n'était pas seulement l'une des nombreuses figures historiques que son grand-père avait connues et pour qui fleurissaient des myosotis sur les robes des sorciers le Jour du Souvenir, le deux mai de chaque année. Dumbledore était aussi l'homme qui avait donné son nom à Albus.

Les doigts de l'adolescent effleurèrent le prénom, gravé dans le marbre blanc, et il refoula un sanglot.

Albus Severus Potter, lui, n'aurait pas de statue et peu de gens sans doute se souviendraient de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien accompli de particulier. Il n'avait pas été le héros d'une génération ou le pionnier d'un nouveau monde, ni un écrivain de renom ou un grand joueur de Quidditch.

Il avait juste été – de tout son cœur et très simplement – un fils, un ami, un mari, un père.

 _Est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on ne l'oublie jamais ?_

Arthur sentit sa gorge se nouer et se dépêcha de se lever et de faire les cent pas, battant des cils fébrilement pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder de nouveau.

Quand l'ombre d'Euphrosine s'allongea sur les dalles devant lui, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'un air intrigué. "Pourquoi t'avais besoin de me voir ce soir ? On ne pouvait pas se parler demain après-midi ?"

Il secoua la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il la fit asseoir au pied de la statue.

\- Je… on… tu…

Il lança un coup d'œil alentours. Ils étaient seuls. Les torches jetaient des ombres mouvantes sur les hauts murs du grand hall. Quelque part, très loin dans le château, quelqu'un riait d'une façon un peu hystérique.

Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures pour inventer une raison à leur départ, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. _Il ne lui restait plus que la vérité…_

\- On va quitter Poudlard, chuchota-t-il très vite. "Toi et moi. Cette nuit."

Les yeux d'Euphrosine s'agrandirent.

\- Hein ? balbutia-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, enveloppa dans ses fines mains de violoniste une des pattes de mécanicien de sa sœur.

\- On va partir en voyage. Toi et moi, sans que personne ne le sache. Cette nuit. J'ai tout préparé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait les doigts très froids.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration.

 _La vérité…_

\- Parce que. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois me faire confiance, c'est tout.

Il devait être fou. Elle n'allait jamais gober ça, jamais accepter. _Elle n'avait plus six ans et lui dix, comme à l'époque où il pouvait l'entrainer dans n'importe quelle combine…_

Euphrosine fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que papa et maman savent que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

 _La vérité…_

\- Non, dit Arthur.

Il sentit sa bouche se remplir de fibre de verre à l'idée de tout ce qu'il ne disait pas.

La petite fille le fixait d'un air abasourdi. Il pouvait presque entendre le tumulte des questions qui s'agitaient sous son crâne. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tortillant une de ses tresses rousses.

\- Où on va aller ?

"On". Arthur faillit l'embrasser. _Elle n'avait pas encore accepté, mais c'était en bonne voie, non ?_ _Sa petite sœur était extraordinaire…_

\- En Antarctique, répondit-il.

Euphrosine eut un hoquet et enleva sa main.

\- Tous seuls ?

\- Tous seuls.

Elle continuait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle. Puis elle pâlit soudain et sa voix s'étrangla. "C'est à cause d'une lettre que maman t'a envoyé ? Est-ce que papa est encore plus malade que d'habitude ?"

Arthur sentit tout le sang refluer de son visage vers son cœur, si brusquement et si violemment qu'un vertige faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et se força à avaler sa salive.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il précipitamment avec un horrible sourire faux qui l'aurait fait rougir de honte s'il s'était vu dans une glace. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait flipper. Je me suis mal exprimé. Maman va partir demain comme prévu et papa va bien. C'est juste… c'est Scorpius. Il m'a envoyé un message. Il a besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Je… il faut vraiment que j'aille là-bas, tu comprends ? Mais il _faut_ que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser à Poudlard, je suis responsable de toi. Papa et maman ne se fâcheront pas, promis – ils comprendront. C'est… je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais fais-moi confiance."

Il avait l'impression que chaque mot lui écorchait les lèvres et pourtant les mensonges coulaient les uns après les autres, aisément.

 _"Fais-moi confiance."_

 _"Papa va bien."_

Il mentait avec assurance, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il mentait avec le même regard sincère que son père, que sa mère, que Scorpius. Il mentait tellement naturellement qu'il avait sûrement dû hériter de ce don-là dès la naissance.

Après tout, on lui avait menti toute sa vie.

 _Pour son bien._

 _Il mentait à Euphrosine pour son bien aussi._

 _Il…_

La petite fille lui plaqua ses mains sur les joues pour arrêter ce flot de paroles. Il se tut, haletant. Elle se pencha pour le scruter. Il sentait son cœur sauter comme un animal fou dans sa poitrine et cela faisait mal, si mal qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut un long silence. Un très long silence.

Euphrosine le regardait comme si elle voyait au plus profond de son âme, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'elle pensait. C'était comme s'il était tout entier aspiré dans ces iris d'un gris-bleu chatoyant, aussi purs et aussi anciens que l'astéroïde dont elle portait le nom.

Pendant quelques instants, il eut l'impression qu'il entendait une voix fredonner, mais peut-être que c'était juste le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles…

Euphrosine eut finalement un soupir et se redressa.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en lui relâchant les joues. "Je viens."

Elle croisa les bras et fit claquer sa langue.

\- De toute façon, je déteste cette école, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse. "Ça ne me gênera pas de prendre des vacances en avance."

Il en resta la bouche ouverte pendant une bonne minute.

\- Je viens, idiot, répéta Euphrosine.

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Je suis sûre que depuis qu'ils ont reconstruit Poudlard après la guerre, personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dingue que de _s'en évader_ ! Il paraît que c'est encore plus difficile que de sortir de la prison d'Azkaban !

\- Ne crois pas ça, marmonna Arthur en se relevant et en brossant son pantalon. "Ils sont au moins quatre à l'avoir fait."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il sourit.

\- Rien.

Il examina attentivement le couloir, puis s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

\- Tout est prêt, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. "J'ai juste besoin que tu fasses un sac avec quelques affaires que tu veux absolument emporter. Mais pas ta caisse à outils, d'accord ?"

La petite fille fit la moue. Il rit malgré lui devant ses yeux de chiot battu.

\- S'te plait, au moins mon tournevis à impulsions magiques… s'te plait, s'te plaît… je viens juste de le réparer…

Il céda. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle accepterait aussi facilement et il se sentait comme lessivé par la tension qui l'avait habité pendant toutes les heures qui avaient précédé leur rencontre au pied de la statue.

Il passa un long moment à lui expliquer _quand_ elle devrait sortir de son dortoir et _comment_ elle pourrait rejoindre sans se faire remarquer l'escalier en colimaçon qui aboutissait derrière la _Galerie des Héros_ , la longue salle étroite dans laquelle étaient exposés les portraits des sorciers tombés pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Euphrosine hochait gravement la tête.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle se mit à sautiller en chemin, presque aussi grande que lui sur ses jambes maigres de poulain et il en vint à se dire que tout irait bien, qu'il avait eu raison de prendre cette décision.

\- Tu es vraiment malheureuse à Poudlard ?

Elle lui adressa une grimace contrite.

\- Ne le dis pas à maman… c'est juste que… je m'ennuie de la maison. Les filles n'aiment pas la mécanique et les garçons disent que je suis bizarre.

Elle renifla, haussa les épaules – _elle était incroyablement courageuse, sa petite sœur timide, mille fois plus qu'il ne l'était lui... –_ et changea de conversation d'un ton léger.

\- Tu crois que M. Malefoy sera déçu qu'on ne vienne pas voir son sapin de Noël ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'elle ne réalisait pas du tout ce dans quoi il était en train de l'embarquer.

Pendant un instant, la culpabilité lui tordit le ventre, puis elle fit place à un étrange soulagement.

 _Il serait plus facile de lui mentir… Tant qu'elle penserait vivre une aventure initiée par son frère en qui elle avait toute confiance, elle ne soupçonnerait rien des conséquences très réelles qui les attendaient._

Ils allaient avoir tout le pays aux trousses, dès qu'il lui aurait fait franchir l'enceinte de l'école.

Mais pour elle, il était prêt à transformer ça en un grand jeu.

 _Oui, en un très grand et très beau jeu – une épopée fantastique, héroïque, inoubliable._

Et quand ils arriveraient au bout de la piste, à la dernière case, alors il lui dirait la vérité et il la regarderait passer de l'enfant à l'adulte en un instant tragique.

\- A tout à l'heure, chuchota Euphrosine en se haussant sur la pointe de pieds pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Il sourit et lui ébouriffa la frange.

\- A tout à l'heure. Mets des habits chauds.

Elle donna le mot de passe et se faufila dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Arthur retourna vers les cuisines du château, plongé dans ses pensées. Il manqua se heurter à Keating qui en repartait avec un sandwich et se félicita d'être un Poufsouffle et de pouvoir justifier sa présence dans les environs. S'il avait été de n'importe laquelle des trois autres maisons, il n'aurait eu aucune excuse – et certainement beaucoup plus de mal à obtenir qu'on leur prépare deux casse-croûtes pour une soi-disant excursion.

Les elfes faisaient clairement des préférences.

Keating ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son élève, puis s'en alla de son pas chaloupé en mordant dans son jambon-beurre.

Arthur se sentit épouvantablement coupable. Il n'avait gardé qu'un souvenir flou de son entretien avec le directeur, le jour où celui-ci lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. Londubat avait reçu la nouvelle par les voies officielles, mais il n'avait pas plus de détails. Le garçon se rappelait juste de l'air atterré de Keating devant les consignes laissées par les Potter. Neville était enfoncé dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge et pleurait silencieusement, une main sur le visage. Aucun des deux n'avait réalisé que le garçon était déjà au courant.

 _Qu'est-ce que son professeur allait penser de lui, demain, lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'Arthur s'était enfui ?_

 _"O Capitaine, mon capitaine ?"_

Arthur n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche et l'homme se retournerait.

 _Il n'était pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Il pouvait se confier et…_

Un des elfes se mit à siffloter en claquant des doigts pour que la vaisselle s'active et Arthur se raidit en reconnaissant une mélodie qu'il avait déjà entendu son parrain fredonner.

 _Scorpius._

Non, il partirait. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il rejoignit son dortoir au pas de course, après avoir planqué les casse-croûtes derrière la statue de Dumbledore. Todd était dans la salle de bains et on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y faisait pour qu'il y ait de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du palier. Emerson Millard essayait de déloger César du nid que celui-ci s'était fait au fond de sa malle : il y avait neuf souriceaux blottis dans une charpie de chemise et du papier fleuri qui tapissait le fond. Apparemment César aurait rapidement besoin d'être rebaptisé. Jacob était debout sur son lit et scotchait de nouvelles photos sur la mosaïque du mur.

Arthur se mit en pyjama et participa joyeusement au bazar, jusqu'à ce que Rupert Smith vienne pousser une gueulante. Les quatre garçons bâtirent une tente avec leurs rideaux dès que le préfet fut sorti et se lancèrent dans une partie de cartes qui leur valu, deux heures plus tard, une autre visite courroucée.

Après minuit, Jacob commença à bailler sérieusement. Emerson dodelinait sur son jeu et Todd trichait sans plus s'en cacher. Ils finirent par aller se coucher et Arthur les regarda se glisser sous leurs couettes jaunes en se sentant bizarrement ému.

Il mit sa baguette en veilleuse, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se pencha sur les plannings de révision qu'il avait préparés pour ses copains, puis sur les dissertations d' _Histoire de la Magie_ , l'essai en _Sortilège_ et les exercices de _Potions_ qu'il fallait rendre ce lundi et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait commencé.

Il termina vers trois heures et demie du matin et se redressa, ankylosé et frissonnant. Il y avait de la buée sur la fenêtre mais la nuit était claire, d'un noir velouté piqueté de milliers d'étoiles blanches.

Arthur rangea les parchemins de façon à ce que les gars les trouvent quand ils s'affoleraient devant la montagne de devoirs qui leur restait à faire et alla sur la pointe des pieds déposer les trois plannings sur leurs tables de nuit.

Il s'habilla sans bruit, récupéra son sac prêt sous son lit et caressa les moustaches frémissantes de César qui veillait sur ses petits. Puis il se tint debout, très droit, au milieu de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et salua, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis que Keating avait commencé à enseigner.

Il traversa la salle commune paisible mais froide – le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps – et se faufila dans le couloir. Eglantine Puffettt n'était pas dans son tableau, comme il s'y attendait.

Tout était silencieux dans la vieille école. Les tableaux respiraient doucement – certains ronflaient un peu – et les fantômes flottaient, endormis, tout en haut sous le plafond noir, comme de belles méduses bleuâtres.

Arthur récupéra les casse-croûtes derrière la statue et passa une dernière fois sa main sur le prénom de son père, pour se donner de la chance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière avant de s'engager dans l'escalier en colimaçon et il lui sembla que Dumbledore lui adressait un bref clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion, car les statues ne bougent pas, même dans le monde des sorciers.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre, aussi souple et silencieux qu'une ombre.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir ! souffla la voix soulagée de sa sœur quand il déboucha dans la courbe, presque à la hauteur de la porte qui menait à la galerie.

Arthur sourit.

Elle était assise sur la marche, dans le halo de sa baguette allumée, emmitouflée dans son manteau bleu marine à capuche, ses cheveux roux cachés sous un bonnet en laine, avec des bottes de pluie rouges et une valise beige sur les genoux.

\- T'en as mis, du temps ! grogna-t-elle tout bas.

\- Désolé. Montre ce que tu emportes.

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle obéit. Et, évidemment, elle avait empaqueté l'intégralité de sa caisse à outils, en plus de quelques affaires de rechange, des lettres de leur mère et de M. Malefoy et de la brosse à dents visiblement fourrée dans une poche en dernière minute.

Arthur soupira.

\- Je peux porter ça moi-même, se défendit Euphrosine en relevant le menton.

Il secoua la tête et transvasa les outils dans son propre bagage, avant de lui rendre la valise. Elle fit la moue pour la forme, mais il aperçut ses yeux brillants et retint un sourire un peu moqueur.

Le vent hulula soudain dans l'escalier et ils se figèrent, retenant leur souffle, écoutant attentivement.

 _Non, personne ne venait. Ils étaient seuls._

Arthur remit son sac à dos et l'assura sur ses épaules. Euphrosine se rapprocha de lui. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands et plus bleus, enfoncés dans leurs orbites à la lueur tremblotante de la baguette. Elle était pâle – _la peur, ou peut-être la nuit de veille…_

Il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi pâle qu'elle.

\- Allons-y, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'attrapa et la serra très fort.

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : LA TRACE**_


	6. La Trace

**_On va dire que ce monstrueux chapitre, c'est pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir rien publié la semaine dernière... Je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à trouver où le couper en deux, mais bon, je suppose que ça ne vous dérangera pas d'en avoir plus à lire que d'habitude..._ **

* * *

**LA TRACE**

* * *

Il y avait eu le temps où Poudlard, troué comme un fromage, laissait gaiment circuler les jumeaux Weasley, Harry Potter, Sirius Black et compagnie. Puis, pendant l'Oppression, les souterrains avaient été condamnés et les résistants avaient creusé le passage secret entre les _Trois Sangliers_ et la Salle sur Demande.

Après la guerre, cependant, le ministère et la nouvelle directrice s'était assurés que l'école soit parfaitement imperméable à ce genre de trafic et ils avaient – _a priori_ – réussi.

Arthur savait cependant qu'il y avait _deux_ moyens de sortir de Poudlard à l'insu des professeurs. Le premier, il le tenait des cahiers de Terrence Swanson et son parrain, bien qu'à contrecœur, avait fini par lui confirmer qu'en quatrième année, trois élèves avaient effectivement réussi à outrepasser la vigilance magique du château.

Aucun _sorcier_ , aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Mais les _elfes de maison_ en étaient parfaitement capables et c'était avec l'aide de l'un d'entre eux que les trois amis d'Albus Potter l'avaient _rejoint_ pendant leur quatrième année. _Où avaient-ils voulu aller ? Et pourquoi Albus n'était-il pas à l'école à ce moment-là ?_ Cela, Arthur n'en avait pas la moindre idée et toutes ses questions étaient restées sans réponses.

Mais il n'était pas envisageable de réussir à convaincre un elfe de recommencer un pareil exploit. D'abord parce que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Poudlard étaient dévoués à Neville Londubat et que leurs responsabilités étaient engagées par les nouveaux contrats de travail mis en place par Hermione Granger-Weasley, et puis ensuite parce que Scorpius avait dit que l'elfe qui avait transplané ce jour-là avec les trois élèves était _mort_. Ça avait été un accident, mais Arthur n'avait absolument pas l'intention de risquer de blesser qui que ce soit.

Le deuxième moyen, il le tenait de Remus Harry Lupin, le fils de l'oncle Teddy. Remus avait vingt-deux ans et il était Chasseur de Mystères dans le sud de la France. C'était la personne qu'Arthur admirait le plus au monde après Scorpius. Remus était un métamorphomage, comme sa grand-mère paternelle : il pouvait changer à volonté de couleur de cheveux et même modifier certains traits de son visage. C'était un grand jeune homme flegmatique, avec un sourire irrésistible et une voix qui vous aurait fait faire n'importe quoi. Il avait une réputation flamboyante à Poudlard : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, coureur de jupons, potache impénitent et cependant brillant élève, on disait de lui que personne, depuis les jumeaux Weasley, n'avait récolté autant de retenues et cependant été autant aimé.

Remus était étrangement fasciné par Albus Potter et il avait plus souvent passé ses vacances à Bibury qu'au _Terrier_. Comme il était fils unique, il s'était très naturellement mis à traiter Arthur en petit frère et c'était à lui, une fois son diplôme en poche, qu'il avait confié le secret de son succès.

Evidemment les cousins Weasley en auraient sans doute davantage profité – Arthur n'était pas un fauteur de troubles, loin de là – mais Remus, peut-être assagi par ses premiers pas dans le monde professionnel, s'en était tenu à son choix.

 _Il y avait un nouveau passage secret qui menait hors de Poudlard._

Remus l'avait découvert par hasard, en essayant d'échapper à la ronde du concierge, un soir où il revenait d'un rendez-vous à une heure plus que susceptible de lui attirer des ennuis. On pouvait y accéder via une trappe dans une pièce du troisième étage, mais alors on tombait dans un filet du diable foisonnant, vieux de plus de cinquante ans, et il fallait avoir les nerfs bien accrochés pour se rappeler de ses leçons et s'en tirer vivant.

Le souterrain menait derrière Pré-au-Lard et débouchait dans un puits à sec envahi de broussailles. D'après Remus, il devait dater de la guerre, quand les bombardements des Mangemorts avaient ébranlé le château. Des murs s'étaient effondrés dans les oubliettes et certaines pièces qui n'avaient jamais été connectées l'étaient maintenant. D'ailleurs on voyait bien sur la dernière partie du parcours que le puits n'était pas supposé être une voie d'évacuation.

Remus l'avait exploré en long, en large et en travers, mais Arthur n'était pas certain que toutes ces histoires de pièces d'échec devenues sauvages ou de colonies de clés ailées soient complètement vraies…

Remus avait aussi passé des nuits à consolider des plafonds et à chercher une entrée moins dangereuse. Il avait fini par en trouver une et il en avait donné le mot de passe à Arthur quand celui-ci était entré en troisième année, avec la carte, en le prévenant que le passage présentait toujours des risques d'éboulement et qu'on n'y était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre.

Arthur n'avait encore jamais emprunté ce chemin pour quitter Poudlard : ses autorisations pour aller à Pré-au-lard étaient parfaitement en règle et il traînait rarement dans les couloirs à des heures indues. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il soit très raisonnable de confier ce secret à Todd ou à Jacob.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller y faire un tour avant d'y emmener Euphrosine, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Tant pis. Il se fierait au bout de parchemin ensorcelé sur lequel Remus avait griffonné ses instructions.

Sans lâcher la main de sa sœur, il leva sa baguette et chercha la petite lune gravée sur le mur de l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il se racla la gorge et récita le mot de passe en tapotant trois fois.

\- _Dans le clos des lupins, l'ami loup ôte son masque et change galamment de visage_.

Il retint son souffle. Euphrosine fixait tour à tour les pierres grises centenaires et le visage tendu de son frère. Dans la main de celui-ci, la paume de la petite fille était moite.

Il y eut d'abord un grattement, puis les pierres se descellèrent lentement autour de la lune, tournant sur elles-mêmes, jusqu'à laisser un étroit passage rond, à peine assez large pour qu'un adolescent mince puisse s'y glisser.

Arthur y jeta d'abord un coup d'œil puis, rassuré, fit la courte échelle à Euphrosine avant de lui passer la valise et son sac à dos. Puis il se faufila à son tour à l'intérieur, juste à temps pour ne pas être pris en sandwich par les pierres qui se refermaient avec un bruit sourd.

Sa sœur avait levé sa baguette et éclairait autant que possible. Ils étaient en haut d'un escalier à moitié effondré, qui descendait dans le noir comme s'il allait jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Terre.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir le vertige, dit Euphrosine avec un léger frisson, en se penchant un peu au-dessus du vide sombre et opaque.

\- Ne fais pas ça, grinça Arthur. "Reste près du mur. Je vais passer en premier."

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait peur qu'il manque des marches ou qu'elles tombent en poussière au moment où il poserait le pied dessus.

Ils descendirent pendant si longtemps qu'Arthur commença à se demander s'ils seraient sortis du souterrain avant trois heures le lendemain après-midi. Il était certain que personne ne remarquerait leur absence jusqu'au moment de partir pour le ministère. Le dimanche matin, beaucoup d'élèves faisaient la grasse matinée, on les laissait s'asseoir n'importe où à midi et ensuite il y aurait l'effervescence du match de Quidditch. Ce ne serait que lorsque Neville Londubat s'apercevrait qu'ils ne venaient pas au rendez-vous dans son bureau qu'on s'inquiéterait…

 _Le lancement du véhicule lunaire aurait sans doute lieu quand même. Mais est-ce qu'on préviendrait Harry Potter ? "Bonsoir M. le Ministre, c'est pour vous dire que votre petit-fils a fugué. Faut-il en informer les médias ?" Oh, le scandale..._

Le soulagement d'apercevoir une lueur en bas des escaliers chassa ces pensées désagréables.

Les dalles étaient couvertes de débris de pierres, de plumes et de boulons rouillés. Un rayon de lune baignait la salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux d'une clarté bleuâtre. Euphrosine renversa la tête en arrière et cligna des yeux, sa valise pendue au bout d'un bras, une main en visière.

\- C'est très haut… il y a une passerelle en bois, regarde… et une sorte d'ouverture.

A ce moment-là, un horrible grincement les fit sursauter, suivi d'une série de cliquetis qui résonnèrent comme des verrous sur une porte. Puis la gigantesque horloge de Poudlard sonna la demie de quatre heures, si fort que leurs tympans vibrèrent.

\- Le pont doit servir à Bert Hammersmith pour venir graisser les rouages, dit pensivement Euphrosine. "Je ne savais pas que la tour était creuse."

\- C'est super, mais on a encore de la route, dit sèchement Arthur.

Il avait consulté la carte et cherchait la porte dont il était fait mention. Il finit par la dénicher, dans le coin le plus sombre. Elle semblait presque neuve comparée au reste des lieux. Arthur répéta le mot de passe, mais en verlan cette fois, et la porte tourna docilement sur ses gonds. Elle ne fit presque pas de bruit.

De l'autre côté, un souffle froid et humide les accueillit. Arthur réajusta fermement son sac sur son épaule, puis leva sa baguette et s'engagea dans le souterrain résolument. Euphrosine le suivit précipitamment, étreignant la poignée de sa valise.

Il régnait une vague odeur de moisi et des souris couraient le long des murs en lâchant de petits couinements affairés. De temps à autre, la lumière passait sur un trou et ils apercevaient en se penchant des chaînes ensanglantées pendues à un plafond, une longue liane verte qui se rétractait avec un sifflement, des flacons vides recouverts de poussière sur une table branlante, un débarras de bureaux cassés ou des uniformes en loques sur des cintres à tête de canards en porcelaine qui caquetaient avec méchanceté. De loin en loin, on retrouvait la petite lune tracée à la craie.

\- Les _Serpentard_ ne font pas des choses comme ça, chuchota Euphrosine au bout d'un moment.

Son bonnet en laine faisait comme un champignon sur sa tête et donnait une drôle de forme à son ombre sur les murs suintants. Ses joues piquetées de taches de rousseur étaient rouges et il y avait un peu de buée sur ses lunettes rondes.

\- Les _Poufsouffle_ non plus, je te rassure, grommela Arthur, écartant une énorme toile d'araignée, élastique et collante, qui leur barrait la route. "On est en train de se conduire comme des gros barges de Gryffondor."

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, le temps d'adresser un clin d'œil navré à sa sœur.

\- Comme nos parents, quoi.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- M. Malefoy dit toujours qu'on nous répartit trop jeu-

Elle s'interrompit avec un léger glapissement, les yeux exorbités, et Arthur fit volte-face immédiatement en criant " _Protego_ !" instinctivement.

L'onde rebondit sans effet sur la pièce d'échec géante qui était en train de traverser devant eux. Elle s'arrêta à peine pour les toiser avec indifférence de ses yeux de marbre blanc, glissant sur le sol avec un crissement.

\- C'était vrai… souffla Arthur, stupéfait.

\- C'était quoi ? balbutia Euphrosine.

\- Apparemment il y avait un jeu d'échecs grandeur nature dans une des oubliettes, expliqua son grand frère après s'être assuré prudemment que la voie était de nouveau libre. "Remus a dit que certaines pièces avaient une vie propre, maintenant, et qu'il y avait même eu une révolution. Elles ont guillotiné un des rois, mais je ne sais plus lequel."

\- Guillotiné, répéta Euphrosine en fronçant les sourcils. "Avec quoi ?"

Arthur s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Il se retourna de nouveau et considéra d'un air amusé sa sœur qui n'avait pas avancé.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'en avais trop dit et que tu allais avoir peur.

\- _J'ai_ peur, protesta la petite fille. Elle eut un gloussement. "Mais c'est _intéressant_."

Elle se rapprocha de son frère et se crocheta à son bras.

\- Raconte encore ce que Remus a dit, réclama-t-elle d'un ton cajoleur.

Il sourit.

D'eux deux, c'était Euphrosine qui avait toujours bien aimé les maisons hantées. Lui, il était plutôt du genre à vouloir aller au zoo.

\- Remus prétend qu'il a trouvé une peau de serpent géante, une fois, dans un des conduits d'eau désaffectés…

Parler avec sa sœur le rassurait, éloignait la réalité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et maintenait éveillée la petite fille qui bâillait à répétition.

\- On va faire une pause, dit-il au bout d'une heure.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où ils étaient, mais il aurait parié qu'avec les détours auxquels les obligeaient les effondrements, ils étaient encore sous l'enceinte du château. Ils avaient emprunté des escaliers pour monter comme pour descendre, suivi des courbes en pente douce et dû plusieurs fois patauger dans dix ou vingt centimètres d'eau en traversant des salles tapissées d'algues gluantes.

Maintenant ils étaient de nouveau dans un couloir étroit, visiblement taillé derrière une série de grandes salles souterraines.

Arthur sortit une tablette de chocolat de la poche de son blouson et en cassa un morceau qu'il tendit à sa petite sœur qui s'était assise sur une grosse pierre. Sa baguette, qu'il avait coincé sous son bras, tomba et s'éteignit. En se penchant pour la ramasser, il aperçut un éclat brillant, un peu plus loin. Tout en fourrant un carré de chocolat dans sa bouche, il fit quelques pas dans cette direction.

La lumière blanchâtre caressa les vieilles pierres et dévoila un pan de mur effondré. Arthur se pencha pour regarder de l'autre côté.

Une très grande salle avait dû se trouver à l'étage au-dessus. Tout ce qui s'y était trouvé avait passé à travers le plafond dans lequel s'ouvrait un trou béant. Une montagne de débris noircis et tordus se dressait devant le garçon, comme si un incendie avait autrefois ravagé un musée des objets perdus ou un hangar de stockage de mobilier de seconde main.

Quelque chose brillait toujours dans l'obscurité.

Arthur se retourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, je reviens.

Euphrosine hocha la tête, l'air ensommeillé. Son frère se glissa par l'ouverture et mit un bras devant son visage en réalisant que l'air était chargé de poussière épaisse.

 _Non, pas de la poussière : des cendres floconneuses._

 _Un incendie magique, alors._

Ses semelles crissaient dans les débris et parfois il bousculait quelque chose qui tombait en s'effritant, presque au ralenti. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un sanctuaire. Apparemment personne, pas même un rat ou une chauve-souris, ne s'était aventuré depuis des années dans cet étrange dépôt.

Ce qui brillait était un bout de verre bordé d'un cadre doré. Arthur tira dessus pour l'extirper du tas de reliques brûlées et s'aperçut qu'il avait dans les mains un assez grand morceau de ce qui avait dû être autrefois un miroir en pied.

Il passa sa manche sur le verre recouvert d'une mince pellicule noire et adressa une grimace à son reflet, avant d'amorcer le geste de reposer ce vestige d'une autre époque.

Mais le garçon dans le miroir lui sourit et cligna de l'œil. _Il portait des lunettes_ et pendant un instant Arthur crut qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? appela Euphrosine.

Il fit "chut" d'un ton impérieux et revint vers le trou dans le mur avec son bout de miroir.

\- Ne fais pas autant de bruit ! On pourrait réveiller quelqu'un ou attirer l'attention d'un fantôme ! siffla-t-il.

La petite fille baissa aussitôt la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Arthur lui donna le miroir.

\- Juste ça.

II alla récupérer son sac à dos et la valise beige.

\- Si tu t'es un peu reposée, on va repartir, commença-t-il.

Mais sa petite sœur étouffa une exclamation.

\- Tu t'es coupée ?

Euphrosine secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais regarde… ce miroir est bizarre. Mon reflet n'est pas juste. On dirait que je suis plus vieille.

Il se pencha avec elle, approchant sa baguette pour y voir mieux.

Le verre s'obscurcit un instant, comme s'il craignait la lumière, puis deux visages s'esquissèrent de nouveau.

 _Sauf que ce n'était pas eux._

C'était une jeune femme souriante avec un chapeau de paille orné de camélias et une robe au col ancien. Elle tenait quelque chose qui pouvait être un vif d'or et ressemblait un peu à leur mère, oui, mais ce n'était _pas_ Euphrosine, même avec dix ans de plus.

C'était définitivement _quelqu'un d'autre_.

L'autre figure était celle d'un jeune homme blond avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes, habillé d'une blouse blanche. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et Arthur eut l'impression que le reflet les regardait _vraiment_ , qu'il était – vivant.

\- Laisse ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque, en enlevant le miroir des mains de sa sœur d'un geste brusque. "Viens, on a assez traîné."

Euphrosine avait l'air troublé. Elle ramassa lentement sa valise et enfonça son bonnet bas sur ses yeux, pendant qu'il allait reposer le miroir sur le tas de débris. Arthur lui prit la main en revenant et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide, sans regarder en arrière.

Les poils sur sa nuque frémissaient. Il se sentait observé et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter ou fureter dans cette salle remplie de souvenirs…

Le souterrain allait tout droit, maintenant, pavé de vieilles dalles romaines. Il y faisait très sombre et les toiles d'araignées étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. A l'extérieur, le ciel devait commencer à pâlir au-dessus du Lac Noir. Les elfes étaient sans doute déjà éveillés, en train de s'activer en cuisine.

Arthur aurait voulu avoir une montre.

Euphrosine trébuchait derrière lui. Elle devait être aussi fatiguée et congelée que lui.

Ils s'étaient engagés dans un boyau étroit, à gauche, en suivant les indications de la carte. Les murs étaient recouverts de mousse épaisse et des bestioles dégoûtantes grouillaient brièvement dans la lueur de la baguette. Les yeux des rats étaient brillants, vifs et hostiles. Il n'y avait plus de pierres effondrées et on aurait dit que le plafond s'abaissait en s'arrondissant.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur dut s'asseoir. Il avait mal au dos à force de se pencher pour ne pas se cogner la tête.

\- C'est de plus en plus étroit, dit Euphrosine en croquant le carré de chocolat qu'il lui tendait. "On ne s'est pas trompé de chemin, tu es sûr ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Je crois qu'à la fin il va falloir ramper, dit-il, la bouche pleine. "Remus a dit que ce passage secret était plus indiqué pour circuler en douce dans l'école que pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je comprends mieux. On va sûrement sortir de là en ressemblant à des golems nouveau-nés."

Sa sœur fit la grimace. Elle était accroupie et considérait d'un air dégoûté la boue qui enduisait ses bottes rouges. Les manches de son manteau étaient trempées et il y avait des toiles d'araignées emberlificotées dans son bonnet.

\- Au moins, personne ne nous reconnaîtra, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Arthur eut envie de lui sauter au cou. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de faire demi-tour ou qu'elle se plaigne, mais pas à cet humour pince-sans-rire. Il lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et sourit.

\- Allez, on y va, dit-il en se redressant et en frottant ses reins avec l'impression qu'il était aussi âgé que Grand-maman Weasley. "Il faut qu'on soit loin de Poudlard avant midi."

\- Comment on va faire pour la Trace ? demanda la petite fille en le suivant. "Ils vont nous retrouver tout de suite, tu sais. Et après on aura plein d'ennuis."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle n'insista pas et il fut de nouveau submergé par une vague de reconnaissance mêlée de culpabilité.

Heureusement, l'étroitesse du goulot dans lequel ils progressaient le contraignit très vite à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ils glissaient et se faisaient mal en raclant leurs genoux sur la pierre cachée sous la couche de vase. Leurs baguettes leur échappaient parfois et s'éteignaient, les plongeant dans une obscurité humide où des rats les frôlaient en couinant. Euphrosine faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler et s'agrippait au bras de son frère.

Enfin, ils aperçurent très loin une lueur verdâtre qui grandit peu à peu, tandis que le vent glacé se glissait dans le tunnel où ils avançaient presque à quatre pattes. Une odeur de fumée vint leur chatouiller les narines et ils la respirèrent avec délices après l'atmosphère entêtante du souterrain.

Tout au bout, ils débouchèrent au fond d'un puits, comme l'avait annoncé Remus. Les ronces l'envahissaient et Arthur eut du mal à faire léviter la corde qu'il avait amenée jusqu'à la poulie rouillée. Il s'assura que c'était solide en s'y pendant de tout son poids, puis grimpa en laissant Euphrosine sautiller sur place, les mains fourrées sous les aisselles pour se réchauffer.

Une fois en haut, Arthur prit une seconde pour regarder autour de lui. Le puits était situé sur une colline, au pied d'un arbre dépouillé. De là on pouvait voir jusqu'à Poudlard, au-delà du Lac Noir recouvert de brume. La Forêt Interdite était presque invisible, à part quelques sapins sombres qui émergeaient comme des écueils dans cette mousse blanche. Pré-au-Lard était aussi quelque part en bas, tout près, sous l'épaisse chape de brouillard. On entendait le clocher sonner sept heures, un son solennel et presque irréel dans le silence du petit matin.

\- Oy ! Ne m'oublie pas en bas ! cria Euphrosine dans le puits.

Arthur se dépêcha de lui lancer la corde. Il dut l'aider à monter et se retrouva très vite couvert de sueur. Une fois qu'elle fut perchée sur la margelle du puits, admirant à son tour le paysage, il appela la valise d'un _Accio_ efficace et défit le nœud pour ranger la corde dans son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Euphrosine.

Il la considéra un instant. Elle avait les traits tirés et elle tremblait de froid. Ses joues et son manteau bleu marine étaient maculés de vase, ses collants écorchés aux genoux et son bonnet donnait l'impression qu'elle s'en était servi de plumeau dans un grenier particulièrement sale.

En une nuit, il avait réussi à mettre sa petite sœur dans un état lamentable.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Il rit quand elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. "On avalera un bon petit déjeuner dans un moment, d'accord ? Mais d'abord on a un train à prendre."

Il remit son sac sur ses épaules, prit la valise d'un côté et la main de sa sœur de l'autre et commença à descendre la colline.

Leurs haleines se condensaient. Leurs pas craquaient dans les feuilles mortes. Tout était blanc autour d'eux, à part les arbres aux troncs noirs et fins. Le froid leur mordait les joues.

\- Il va peut-être encore neiger, dit Euphrosine.

Arthur sursauta. Il lui fit signe de chuchoter. Ils arrivaient à la route et il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer la gare noyée dans le brouillard, à quelques centaines de mètres.

 _Ne fais pas un bruit_ , articula l'adolescent en serrant très fort la main de sa sœur. _"A partir de maintenant, n'utilise en aucun cas la magie."_

La petite fille acquiesça silencieusement, les lèvres serrées. Seuls ses yeux, grands et craintifs, trahissaient ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils se faufilèrent le long de la haie de buis et passèrent sous le ventre du train qui attendait l'heure du départ. De l'autre côté, Arthur trouva ce qui l'intéressait : un wagon avec une porte coulissante qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Il l'inspecta rapidement puis, satisfait de voir que le wagon ne contenait que quelques tas de foin moisi, il tendit la main à sa sœur et la hissa à l'intérieur.

Euphrosine fronça le nez.

\- ça sent bizarre, murmura-t-elle d'un ton un peu inquiet.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont transporté des Sombrals, expliqua Arthur à mi-voix, en repoussant la porte avec précaution pour qu'elle ne grince pas. "C'est l'odeur du crottin. Il devait y avoir de la viande crue dans cette auge, aussi. Peut-être qu'il reste un morceau avarié."

\- Oh, dit la petite fille en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle et en tendant la main à tout hasard comme si elle pouvait toucher une des créatures.

\- Il n'y en a pas, lança Arthur. "On les entendrait taper des sabots sur le plancher. On sera parfaitement tranquilles ici, tu sais. Papa dit qu'on ne transporte jamais un autre animal ou des marchandises dans un wagon où il y a eu des Sombrals."

Pendant un instant, la silhouette de son père souriant, en train de flatter une encolure invisible dans les étables de l'Institut de Nottingham, flotta devant lui et sa gorge se serra.

Il avala sa salive et chercha son carnet dans sa poche. Il y avait recopié tous les horaires de départ des trains de Pré-au-Lard et il trouva rapidement le prochain.

\- Cool, on va pouvoir partir avec celui de sept heures quarante-cinq.

Il y avait un peu de lumière dans le wagon : elle entrait par les interstices entre les planches, mais malheureusement elle était accompagnée de courants d'air glacés. Euphrosine frissonna en étouffant un bâillement. Elle avait l'air très petite, perdue.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir un moment. Je te réveillerai pour manger tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête en se frottant un œil et se laissa conduire jusqu'au fond du wagon. Arthur rassembla quelques poignées de foin pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir – le plancher était très sale – puis il enveloppa sa sœur dans une couverture et s'assit à côté d'elle. Euphrosine blottit sa tête contre lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt, une main crispée sur la manche de son frère. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand le sifflet de la locomotive retentit ni quand le train s'ébranla.

Arthur avait sorti un cahier de son sac et l'étudiait. C'était le genre de cahier à petits carreaux comme les moldus en utilisaient à l'école, avec une couverture verte cartonnée qui finissait par se déchirer à la longue. Celui-là portait les initiales TFS et en avait vu de dures : il était gondolé par la pluie, il avait dû être manipulé pendant des repas et même la liseuse en cuir qui le protégeait avait fini par ressembler à une vieille semelle.

Arthur luttait contre l'envie de dormir, les yeux écarquillés douloureusement.

Le plus dur était à venir.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de la Trace s'il voulait disparaître.

Il devrait jouer gros : désactiver le sortilège par magie en se dévoilant, puis en un instant s'évaporer. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi de prendre le train pour s'enfuir. La Trace n'était pas très précise : elle se contentait de signaler la nature du maléfice et d'orienter vers un point géographique quand elle détectait une infraction. C'était un agent du ministère qui recoupait la liste des noms avec le lieu indiqué et établissait le constat après s'être assuré que le mineur fautif n'était pas un enfant encore non identifié ou qu'il n'y avait pas eu confusion avec l'action d'un adulte à proximité : quand on utilisait un sort vraiment puissant, la Trace le détectait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

Evidemment, personne ne se déplaçait pour les sortilèges lancés à bord du _Poudlard Express_ quand celui-ci transportait des centaines d'élèves et le _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_ avait bien trop à faire pour s'occuper des éventuelles alertes à Pré-au-Lard où ne vivaient que des sorciers.

Arthur comptait sur l'audace de son plan pour égarer le facteur humain. Le ministère ne soupçonnerait pas qu'un gamin de quinze ans était à l'origine du remous qu'il allait créer. Ce ne serait que lorsque Poudlard lancerait l'alerte qu'on ferait le rapprochement et, d'ici là, Arthur et Euphrosine seraient loin.

Mais il fallait être sûr de l'incantation.

Les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux et il cligna une ou deux fois des paupières pour se débarrasser de la fatigue qui les ensablait.

* * *

 ** _… Pourquoi la Trace est-elle si rudimentaire ? Le contre-sortilège est d'une simplicité déconcertante. La puissance pour le lancer, oui, c'est autre chose. Il faudrait une sacrée volonté._**

* * *

 ** _… Les elfes transcendent cette magie-là aussi facilement que les défenses érigées par de simples sorciers. Al n'a jamais été en danger. Il pourrait sûrement outrepasser les limites s'il le voulait, lui aussi…_**

* * *

Dans les cahiers d'école de Terrence Swanson, il y avait beaucoup de notes concernant la Trace. De simples questions innocentes au début, puis une étude détaillée et poussée en quatrième année, avec pas mal de références aux Hébrides. Arthur avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais il n'avait trouvé que quelques coupures de journaux de l'époque, faisant allusion à une campagne armée menée par un fanatique, dont Harry Potter et un contingent d'aurors avaient fini par venir à bout. Terrence faisait des parallèles entre le fait que le signal s'effaçait automatiquement dans ces îles et les relevés erratiques de la Trace d'Albus Potter lorsque celui-ci "changeait".

Arthur avait passé des années à s'interroger sur cette étrange expression mais ce n'était que cet été, lorsque son père lui avait tout raconté, qu'il avait finalement compris.

 _"Changeait". Tu parles d'un euphémisme._

Les gribouillis de Terrence Swanson devenaient plus graves en septième année et pendant son internat à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

 ** _… Les gosses avaient l'habitude d'entourer leurs lits de pierres de lave, au Brésil. Je suis retourné à Killeyan, mais personne ne semble avoir entendu parler de ces cercles de protection. Est-ce que les dragons y sont pour quelque chose ?_**

* * *

 ** _… ce n'est pas un phénomène naturel, ce n'est qu'un sortilège, jeté chaque fois que l'on enregistre un nouvel enfant avec des pouvoirs dans les registres du ministère. Dans le service pédiatrique, on voit souvent débarquer les agents pour qu'elle soit activée une fois qu'on a retapé les gamins d'origine moldue qu'une brusque éruption de magie instinctive a esquinté…_**

* * *

 ** _… Wendy dit qu'on ne peut pas plus transplaner en Antarctique que dans les Hébrides et je ne suis pas loin de penser que les deux sont liés. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer d'interroger l'elfe, mais il ne veut rien dire. Quel dommage que l'œil du dragon n'aie aucun effet sur lui... Wendy fait de son mieux, là-bas, mais elle est malheureuse, je le sens. Si Al ne se décide pas à choisir entre Dewis et elle cette année, je…_**

* * *

Le reste de la phrase était biffé férocement, comme si Terrence avait eu honte de l'avoir écrit après coup.

Arthur s'était longtemps demandé _qui_ était Dewis. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il haïssait ce nom porteur de tous ses espoirs.

 _S'il réussissait à aller jusqu'en Antarctique, il trouverait un moyen pour parvenir jusqu'à Dewis. Il offrirait tout pour qu'on lui rende son père – même son propre cœur, s'il le fallait. Il ne laisserait pas Scorpius mourir non plus. Il se battrait. Il…_

Un cahot du train le secoua et sa tête heurta brutalement les planches derrière lui. Les larmes aux yeux, frottant l'emplacement douloureux, il vérifia que sa sœur ne s'était pas réveillée, puis ramassa le vieux cahier et se remit à l'étudier anxieusement.

* * *

 ** _...Pourquoi la majorité est-elle fixée à dix-sept ans ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi la Trace cesse-t-elle d'être importante quand on atteint cet âge-là ?_**

* * *

 ** _… La plupart des infractions ne sont même pas sanctionnées, comme si cela avait peu d'importance, en fin de compte. Alors pourquoi la Trace est-elle obligatoire ? Pourquoi les parents doivent-ils signer un accord de confidentialité ?_**

* * *

 ** _… On ne nous autorise pas non plus à transplaner avant d'être majeurs et ce n'est pas à cause des risques d'accident : les enfants après tout sont capables de transplaner instinctivement… Non, il y a autre chose et je parierai que ce dont on ne nous parle pas est l'exacte même_** **chose _qui se trouvait dans la tombe du Haut Xingu avec Scorpius et Al – et qu'on en trouve un spécimen dans un bocal au fin fond du département des mystères…_**

* * *

Il y avait un feuillet de papier rose avec des caractères d'imprimerie encore agrafé dans le cahier à cette page-là, comme si quelqu'un avait oublié de l'enlever. Cela disait : " _document appartenant à Terrence Francis Swanson/ Archives Manoir Malefoy – copie demandée par le Ministère de la Magie – autorisation n°78469 HJGW/ SHM – Dossier 'Mangeurs d'Ombres' – cf. Annexe 9, Rapport C. CADWALLADER._ "

Plus que les conséquences légales ou morales de sa fugue, Arthur redoutait de faire quelque chose que Terrence Swanson avait estimé _dangereux_. Scorpius, qui disait souvent qu'Hermione était la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il avait jamais rencontrée, affirmait que le jeune médicomage avait été un génie.

Arthur n'était pas un génie, lui, et il était secoué de frissons à l'idée de se tromper dans la formule et de faire pousser deux têtes à Euphrosine ou de la blesser grièvement. Mais s'il ne désactivait pas la Trace, il ne pourrait jamais emmener sa sœur jusqu'en Antarctique.

 _Il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Il devait_ croire _qu'il avait trouvé la bonne incantation._

Il frotta ses tempes et releva le menton en sentant le train s'incliner en prenant de la vitesse et le roulement fracassant résonner de façon différente. A travers les planches le soleil brillait, éblouissant, sur la rivière et le vent était encore plus froid qu'avant.

 _Ah, ils étaient déjà en train de passer sur le viaduc de Glenfinnan. Il restait à peine deux heures avant le moment clé._

Il ferma le cahier et l'appuya contre son front, comme pour en tirer de la force. Puis il le glissa de nouveau dans son sac et réveilla Euphrosine.

Elle eut d'abord l'air confus en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir sous le lac, puis elle s'étira comme un chat. En plus des toiles d'araignées sur son bonnet, il y avait maintenant aussi des brins de foin dans ses cheveux. Son ventre grommela de faim et elle fit la grimace.

Arthur sourit. Il tira de son sac les casse-croûtes préparés par les elfes et ouvrit le thermos de thé bouillant. Euphrosine mangea de bon appétit et son frère s'aperçut qu'il avait faim après s'être forcé à avaler une bouchée.

Quand ils eurent fini, Arthur se sentit mieux. Il avait les idées plus claires et même si son cœur battait à grands coups, sa détermination au moins ne vacillait plus. Il rangea les reliefs du repas, puis se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil entre deux planches.

 _Encore une heure._

Il revint vers Euphrosine et s'assit en tailleur devant elle. Elle avait appuyé son dos contre l'auge et le regarda en penchant un peu la tête de côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Arthur respira profondément.

\- Maintenant, je vais désactiver la Trace, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme mais un peu rauque.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'arrondirent.

\- Tu peux _vraiment_ faire ça ? chuchota-t-elle. Puis presque aussitôt elle prit un air anxieux : "Est-ce qu'ils vont t'envoyer à Azkaban si tu fais ça ?"

\- Mais non, belette, je suis mineur. On me passera juste un savon, assura Arthur qui n'en était pas sûr du tout.

 _Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prétendre que c'était "un accident". Et peut-être que les charges étaient plus lourdes quand on était le petit-fils du Ministre de la Magie…_

Euphrosine mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu vas lancer le sort ?

Arthur hésita.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça nous _fera_ quoi que ce soit. Ça va juste déclencher une alerte au ministère et des agents rappliqueront immédiatement. Mais on sera déjà à des kilomètres. Je vais lancer le sort quand on sera à Crianlarish, tu sais, à l'endroit où le train s'arrête quelques minutes sur le pont au-dessus de la grosse auberge ? Il y a tout le temps des tas de sorciers au milieu des touristes. Ils auront beaucoup de mal à démêler qui aura agi.

La respiration d'Euphrosine s'était accélérée.

\- Et quand ils comprendront qu'on était dans le train ? souffla-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

\- Ils ne pigeront pas avant cet après-midi. Mais de toute façon, qu'ils viennent fouiller le train ou qu'ils aillent nous attendre à Londres, peu importe. On va changer à Glascow et on descendra à Alnwick. Et ensuite, pendant qu'ils croiront qu'on a pris le bateau, on ira au Ma…

Il s'interrompit.

\- Enfin, je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là. Voilà, c'est le plan.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, tortillant le bout d'une de ses tresses rousses. Elle avait clairement peur et il pouvait voir qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle se retenait de poser davantage de questions sur la raison de cette folle équipée. _Si elle se mettait tout à coup à réclamer de retourner à Poudlard, que pourrait-il raconter pour la convaincre de rester avec lui ?_ Il avait emporté une potion de sommeil – _Pique-la-Lune lui en avait obligeamment fourni les ingrédients, persuadé que le garçon en avait besoin après la terrible nouvelle qu'on lui avait annoncé_ – mais il n'avait pas envie d'en être réduit à l'utiliser sur sa sœur…

\- C'est où que t'as trouvé le sort pour enlever la Trace ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il y avait de la curiosité dans sa voix, mais aussi une certaine méfiance.

Arthur savait que s'il répondait "dans les cahiers de Terrence Swanson", il était bon pour se disputer avec sa sœur. Aussi il se contenta d'ajouter un nouveau mensonge à sa collection.

\- Ta marraine me l'a expliqué. Il parait qu'on le demande parfois aux B. U. S. E.

Euphrosine se détendit immédiatement. Arthur était reconnaissant pour la pénombre partielle du wagon, qui cachait un peu ses joues empourprées.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâchée quand elle saura qu'on… qu'on est partis. Scorpius lui dira que c'est lui qui te l'a demandé, hein ?

Arthur hocha vivement la tête.

 _Si elle réfléchissait quelques secondes de plus, elle mettrait sans doute le doigt sur ce qui était_ très _bancal dans les explications qu'il lui avait donné…_

Mais Euphrosine n'insista pas. Elle enleva son bonnet et le débarrassa des toiles d'araignées avant de le remettre sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'enquit-elle.

Arthur se pencha pour effacer du pouce une trace de boue sur la joue de sa sœur.

\- Rien. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle roula des yeux et il eut envie de rire.

\- Ton tour viendra !

Il ne savait pas que ce serait bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le vent glacial hurlait autour du wagon et le plancher oscillait en grinçant. Le vacarme des pistons et le va-et-vient des bielles semblait s'être amplifié depuis qu'ils attendaient le moment où le train allait s'arrêter. Les dents d'Euphrosine claquaient et Arthur avait des courbatures comme si on l'avait roué de coups. Ils s'étaient blottis de nouveau l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

\- A la rentrée, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que Wilhelmina Thompson fasse le trajet dans ce wagon, grogna la petite fille au bout d'un moment.

Son frère faillit pouffer de rire tellement il était tendu.

\- Elle est si horrible que ça ?

\- C'est la _pire_ peste que tu peux imaginer. Elle-

Le sifflet strident de la locomotive lui coupa la parole. Presque aussitôt, les rails gémirent et la lourde machine tout entière sembla freiner des quatre pieds dans un épouvantable bruit de ferraille et un torrent de vapeur.

\- On est à Crianlarish, balbutia Euphrosine en se redressant.

\- Deux minutes avant qu'on reparte, haleta Arthur, les doigts crispés sur la baguette qu'il tenait prête depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Il saisit la main de sa sœur et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux pour s'efforcer de contenir la vague de panique qui montait en lui.

 _Tu peux y arriver, Arthur Terrence Potter._

 _Si tu fais ça, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière._

 _Euphrosine._

 _Maman._

 _Scorpius._

 _"Tout ira bien, criquet, je le sais."_

Il rouvrit les paupières. Euphrosine le fixait, les yeux fous. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il y perlait une goutte de sang.

A l'extérieur du wagon, il y avait un brouhaha de voix, de pas, de marché paisible. Des gens faisaient signe à la locomotive immobilisée sur le pont comme une grosse chenille rouge soufflante et crachotante.

Arthur leva sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes et avala sa salive.

\- _Auferor_ , dit-il fermement.

Pendant un interminable dixième de seconde il ne se passa rien et il crut qu'il s'était trompé dans l'incantation. Puis ce fut comme si une bombe implosait à l'intérieur de son corps, silencieuse et si puissante qu'elle irradia autour de lui en soulevant de la poussière et des brins de paille.

Le monde entier devint muet. Il vit Euphrosine étouffer un cri, mais il n'entendit rien et ne sentit pas non plus quand elle s'agrippa à lui.

Ses bras et ses jambes lui semblaient détachés de son corps. Il ne pesait plus rien…

… et tout à coup il pesait si lourd qu'il tomba sur un genou, lâchant sa baguette qui rebondit légèrement sur le plancher. Les sons se ruèrent en vrombissant dans ses oreilles et le wagon s'ébranla avec une secousse, tandis que la locomotive s'élançait en ahanant au nouveau coup de sifflet.

Les jambes flageolantes, Euphrosine lâcha le bras de son frère et toussa une ou deux fois.

\- Wow, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle eut un gloussement nerveux puis se pencha pour aider Arthur à se relever.

\- T'es trop fort ! Ça a marché, j'en suis sûre. C'était… c'était… trop _bizarre_. Un peu comme quand M. Malefoy nous désillusione pour jouer à cache-cache...

Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Il était blafard. Il chancela, puis se rua vers l'auge et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Euphrosine lui massa le dos, les larmes aux yeux. Arthur tremblait de tous ses membres et il était couvert d'une sueur glacée.

 _Oh, Terrence avait eu raison. Le contre-sortilège n'était pas difficile à trouver. Mais la puissance qu'il exigeait était bien autre chose..._

Pendant un instant, Arthur avait bien cru que toute sa raison lui échappait. Il lui avait fallu un terrible effort de volonté pour se rappeler qu'il était dans le wagon, avec sa petite sœur, et non pas en train de s'éparpiller en petits morceaux de conscience partout dans l'univers…

 _Il_ fallait _que ça ait marché, parce qu'il était certain qu'il serait trop faible pour s'enfuir si les gens du ministère débarquaient tout à coup…_

Les phalanges blanches à force de serrer le rebord de l'auge pour essayer de se soutenir, il se tourna vers Euphrosine et voulut lui sourire.

Mais un grand voile gris s'étendit soudain devant ses yeux. Les murs de planches ondulaient et il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait du coton dans les oreilles.

\- Arthur ? Ça va ?

Euphrosine n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Les yeux de son frère basculèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'écroula d'un seul coup sur le plancher répugnant.

Au même moment, le train se remit à ralentir.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_ _ **LES ÉTOILES FONT CE QUI LEUR PLAÎT**_ _ **  
**_


	7. Le monstre sur le toit du train

**LE MONSTRE SUR LE TOIT DU TRAIN**

* * *

Arthur et son père mentaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre, aussi Euphrosine et sa mère passaient-elles leur temps à soupirer d'exaspération ou à s'inquiéter lorsque les deux hommes de la famille essayaient de leur cacher quelque chose.

La petite fille avait accepté de partir uniquement parce qu'elle avait lu une détermination désespérée dans les yeux de son frère. Elle croyait Arthur quand il disait que c'était à cause d'une lettre de son parrain qu'il avait décidé de fuguer, mais elle était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave – quelque chose en rapport avec la dispute que son frère et son père avaient eue sur le quai de la gare, le premier septembre, peut-être.

 _Quelque chose qui justifiait_ forcément _une entreprise aussi folle._

Arthur et Albus se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient tous les deux très raisonnables, très doux, très peu enclins à sortir des clous. Mais Euphrosine avait souvent entendu sa mère dire que leur père pouvait se lancer dans des aventures hautement risquées, à condition qu'il ait une raison impérieuse de le faire.

 _Arthur en était sans doute parfaitement capable lui aussi._

 _Et Wendy n'avait jamais parlé d'avoir une "bonne" raison…_

Euphrosine s'était agenouillée sur le plancher sale et secouait l'épaule d'Arthur en l'implorant silencieusement de se réveiller. Mais il ne réagissait absolument pas et il était mortellement pâle.

La petite fille pinçait farouchement les lèvres.

 _Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'allait surtout_ pas _fondre en larmes. Elle allait être aussi forte que sa mère._

Le train s'était arrêté. On s'interpellait à l'extérieur – des voix d'hommes, agressives, inquiètes. Elle entendait des bruits de pas, une course dans les graviers le long de la voie ferrée. On faisait coulisser des portes dans un grand bang de métal, des gens montaient à bord, déplaçaient des caisses, lançaient des sorts de détection.

\- … jamais vu ça…

\- … onde d'impact…

\- … ministère a envoyé…

\- … plus de dix kilomètres d'envergure…

\- … doit fouiller le train…

\- … dangereux…

\- … comprend pas…

Le wagon oscilla soudain avec un grincement, comme si quelque chose de très lourd grimpait dessus. La tôle gémit en se froissant.

Euphrosine ne put réprimer un couinement et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

 _Arthur ! Arthur, s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, réveille-toi…_

Elle avait oublié qu'elle tremblait de froid. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper, et elle pressait inconsciemment ses bras contre elle pour l'en empêcher.

Un picotement étrange courut sur sa peau.

On la _regardait_.

Elle se retourna lentement – _très_ lentement – aussi raide qu'une poupée, ses yeux bleu-gris écarquillés de frayeur.

Mais il n'y avait _personne_ derrière elle, aucun visage collé contre les planches en train de l'observer à travers les interstices.

Les rayons de soleil qui se glissaient à l'intérieur clignotèrent brièvement avec un bruissement contre le bois. Euphrosine faillit hurler de terreur. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il fallait s'enfuir, mais la logique l'empêchait de comprendre pourquoi.

 _Il n'y avait rien. RIEN DU TOUT._

 _C'était aussi ridicule que d'avoir peur de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les coins sombres de sa chambre d'enfant…_

Les voix et les pas se rapprochaient. Dans cinq minutes, on allait ouvrir la porte et les découvrir.

Quelle que soit la raison qui poussait Arthur à enfreindre la loi, il aurait échoué...

 _"Vous serez en danger. Ils ne pourront pas vous protéger d'eux. Il faut vous enfuir."_

La pensée qui se forma dans sa tête était aussi claire que si quelqu'un avait parlé à côté d'elle. La petite fille sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil éperdu autour d'elle.

\- Qui est là ? chuchota-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient seuls dans le wagon.

Arthur remua un peu et gémit faiblement.

 _"Dépêche-toi. Coupe une mèche de tes cheveux et mets-y le feu, puis quitte le wagon avec ton frère. L'Évideur ne vous suivra pas."_

Euphrosine déglutit péniblement.

 _Evideur ? Ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Et pouvait-elle écouter le conseil ? Ce n'était jamais de bon augure d'entendre des voix…_

Elle reconnaissait celle-ci, cependant. _C'était celle de la femme qui riait dans le_ Poudlard Express _, le jour de la rentrée – celle qui fredonnait, parfois, à l'orée du sommeil de la petite fille…_

 _Oui, mais rien ne garantissait que ce ne soit pas un piège._

Le picotement désagréable courait toujours sur sa peau et elle sentait le même regard avide vrillé entre ses omoplates. Elle était presque sûre que le souffle glacé qui se glissait entre les planches n'était pas le vent, mais l'haleine de _quelque chose_ tapi aux aguets sur le toit du wagon.

 _"Il y a une cabane juste en bas de la colline, au bord de l'eau. Vous n'êtes pas encore visibles pour les sorciers et le feu retiendra l'Évideur. Dépêche-toi."_

Dehors, quelqu'un se mit à parler, très proche.

\- … vous sentez ça, Fletcher ? Si je ne savais pas mieux que ça, je parierai que des _inferi_ sont à proximité... Le ministère va devoir faire une enquête. Cette onde de choc n'était pas naturelle, mais cette odeur l'est encore moins.

Euphrosine prit sa décision.

 _La voix allait dans le sens d'Arthur._

Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe plissée. Elle bougea très doucement, de peur que le plancher ne craque. Quand elle eut coupé une boucle dans les cheveux de son frère et une mèche de sa frange avec le petit ciseau de son couteau de poche, elle posa sa baguette à côté d'elle et se pencha sur son frère.

\- Arthur… il faut qu'on s'en aille… murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille.

Ses cils frémirent. Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières, mais fit la grimace. Son visage était couleur de cendre.

\- Qu's'passe… bredouilla-t-il en faisant un mouvement pour porter la main à sa tête.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, répéta Euphrosine, très bas, tout à l'attrapant à bras le corps pour le redresser.

Il toussa, crachota et une fois péniblement assis, accepta avec reconnaissance le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait pour s'essuyer la bouche.

\- J'arrive… dans un instant, marmonna-t-il en levant des yeux épuisés sur sa sœur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- On n'a pas "un instant", siffla-t-elle. "Ils fouillent le train."

Elle ne parla pas de la présence invisible qui la terrorisait, ni de la voix surgie de nulle part pour les aider. Arthur avait l'air complètement dans les vapes et s'il arrivait à se lever, il ne pourrait sûrement pas aller très loin. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur le peu de forces qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Elle l'aida à enfiler son sac à dos, puis ramassa sa valise d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre, et fit signe à Arthur de passer son bras sur ses épaules.

Il s'appuya lourdement sur elle et, pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se lever. Après d'interminables secondes, ils parvinrent à la porte.

\- Ouvre, haleta-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas… faire de magie, balbutia-t-il. "Pas… tout de suite…"

\- Ouvre avec tes mains, insista-t-elle en roulant des yeux furieux.

Sa baguette glissait dans sa paume mouillée de transpiration. Elle _savait_ la formule pour mettre le feu aux cheveux restés sur le plancher couvert de crottin et de foin. Elle était juste terrifiée.

 _Et si Arthur n'avait pas vraiment réussi à effacer la Trace ? Et s'il s'était trompé, comme il s'était trompé en pensant que ça ne leur "ferait rien" ou que le ministère ne rappliquerait pas immédiatement ? Et si la voix lui mentait ? Et si la_ chose _invisible les cueillait pour les dévorer dès qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors ?_

Euphrosine prit une longue respiration, puis elle tendit sa baguette vers les deux mèches.

 _"Fais-moi confiance."_

Une étincelle craqua et les cheveux s'enflammèrent immédiatement, avec un bref éclat vert. La porte coulissa avec un léger grincement. Le froid soleil de novembre les éblouit et ils mirent quelques instants à distinguer le paysage.

Le train était arrêté sur une crête. La voie ferrée faisait une courbe et les autres wagons penchaient un peu sur le côté. En bas de la colline jaune couverte d'herbe rase et de bouquets de pierres grises, la rivière étincelait.

 _"Dépêche-toi."_

Euphrosine ne voyait pas de cabane, mais peu importait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et faillit pousser un cri en voyant qu'un homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Il était de dos, heureusement, et ne semblait pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il grattait son crâne sous son fez rouge.

 _"Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. L'Evideur ne sera pas retenu indéfiniment."_

La petite fille se laissa couler hors du wagon, puis aida son frère à descendre avant de récupérer sa valise. Elle espérait _vraiment_ que leurs affaires étaient aussi invisibles qu'eux. Arthur trébucha et dût s'appuyer sur elle de nouveau.

\- Par là, chuchota Euphrosine en chancelant sous son poids. Elle fourra sa baguette dans sa poche, puis désigna la rivière. "Vite."

Le garçon ne posa aucune question. Il respirait vite et fermait de temps à autre les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau. Elle lui passa une main autour de la taille, agrippa sa ceinture et ils se hâtèrent en cahotant dans la pente escarpée. Le sol était humide, spongieux et glacé. A chaque instant ils risquaient de glisser, de tomber et de rouler jusqu'en bas.

\- Hé, vous là-bas !

La petite fille se figea.

\- Par ici ! Il y a quelque chose qui brûle dans ce wagon !

Euphrosine tourna la tête avec précaution.

Trois sorciers accouraient vers celui qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt et qui inspectait maintenant le compartiment des Sombrals. L'un d'entre eux portait un chapeau pointu et les deux autres des costumes bleus à rayures et des lunettes de soleil comme des moldus.

 _Ils devaient forcément les voir._

 _Ils ne les voyaient pas. Ils ne les voyaient vraiment pas, alors qu'ils étaient tout près._

 _C'était vrai,_ personne _ne pouvait les voir !_

Elle allait se remettre à respirer, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui était accroupi sur le toit du wagon.

Un hurlement de terreur s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

C'était une _créature_. Plus grosse qu'une calèche, bossue et visqueuse, avec une tête allongée d'un gris violacé, une échine maigre et arquée, de très longs bras qui se terminaient par des faux. Elle tourna la tête et pendant un instant, Euphrosine crut qu'elle allait elle aussi vomir. La créature n'avait pas d'yeux sur sa face lisse et rosâtre – et de sa gueule béante jaillissaient des tentacules grouillantes.

 _"Ne le regarde pas ! Il ne vous sent pas à cause du feu mais ça ne durera pas longtemps."_

Euphrosine avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se remettre à marcher. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette apparition.

 _"Ne reste pas plantée ! Lorsqu'il commencera à disparaître, c'est que vous serez en train de_ revenir _de ce côté-ci du voile. Les sorciers pourront vous voir. Il faut que vous atteignez la cabane avant ça."_

Arthur se raidit soudain. Il se redressa péniblement, essaya d'enlever son bras des épaules de sa sœur, cherchant sa baguette dans la poche de son blouson.

\- C'est m-monstrueux…

Euphrosine comprit qu'il venait de repérer la créature et cela lui fit comme une décharge électrique. Elle lança sa valise en avant, aussi loin qu'elle le put.

\- Viens, grogna-t-elle en entrainant son frère si vivement qu'elle faillit le déséquilibrer.

La petite valise beige rebondit dans les pierres, se cabossa et fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser beaucoup plus bas.

Euphrosine ne se retourna plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la rivière. L'eau clapotait contre les rochers, brillante et si claire qu'on pouvait apercevoir les poissons sous la surface, comme de brèves flèches argentées.

A bout de souffle, le dos tremblant sous l'effort, la petite fille chercha la cabane dont avait parlé la voix. Elle perdit quelques précieuses secondes à la trouver, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas précisément d'une _cabane_ , mais plutôt d'une sorte de motte de terre avec une porte arrondie tapissée de mousse jaune, coiffée d'un tuyau de cheminée rouillé qui dépassait dans l'herbe comme un étrange champignon pointu.

Euphrosine avala sa salive.

 _Comment la voix savait-elle… ?_

Elle sentit Arthur vaciller en respirant lourdement et n'hésita plus. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le loquet joua sans résistance. Le battant s'ouvrit avec un bon coup de pied – le bois avait gonflé avec l'humidité – et ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur de l'abri.

Arthur enleva son sac à dos et s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux immédiatement, mais Euphrosine rassembla ses dernières forces pour retourner chercher sa valise. Elle s'arrêta juste un instant pour lever les yeux vers le convoi immobilisé en haut de la colline.

Les silhouettes des sorciers s'agitaient toujours sur la crête, mais la créature accroupie sur le toit du wagon était en train de s'effacer lentement.

Euphrosine frissonna. Elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement la porte.

\- Il faut la bloquer avec quelque chose, bafouilla Arthur derrière elle, dans la pénombre partielle. "Je ne peux pas lancer de charmes de protection… mais si ce truc nous prend en chasse…"

\- Il nous a perdus pour le moment, dit la petite fille, mais elle poussa quand même la huche à pain devant le battant, avant de se laisser tomber par terre avec un soupir. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et noua ses bras autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. "Il y a trop de pierres de lave dans les environs", continua-t-elle d'une voix morne et terne, comme si elle récitait une leçon. "Il nous a trouvés seulement parce qu'il était sous le pont quand tu as invoqué le sortilège."

Le garçon, toujours étendu sur le sol, fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Dors, lança Euphrosine au lieu de répondre. "D'après _elle_ , tu en as pour bien vingt-quatre heures avant de récupérer."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? commença Arthur en amorçant un mouvement pour se redresser.

Il pâlit subitement et retomba en arrière avec un gémissement.

\- Tu vois, dit la petite fille avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu me diras tout à l'heure… grogna Arthur quand sa respiration erratique se fut un peu calmée, en ramenant un bras sur son visage pour que la petite fille ne voit pas les larmes de frustration qui lui montaient aux yeux.

 _Il avait tout raté. S'était complètement fourvoyé au sujet de la Trace. Avait laissé tomber sa sœur au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui et attiré sur eux une créature potentiellement mortelle. Et maintenant il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir sans que la tête lui tourne et qu'il soit sur le point de vomir ses tripes…_

Il finit par s'endormir.

Euphrosine, qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer derrière ses cils baissés, poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? chuchota-t-elle.

Mais la voix ne répondit pas, cette fois. Peut-être qu'elle s'était éteinte au moment où la créature horrible accroupie sur le toit du wagon avait terminé de disparaître…

Au loin, le sifflet de la locomotive retentit, puis la colline ronronna sous le passage du train. Les agents du ministère de la magie avaient dû s'en aller. La peau d'Euphrosine ne la picotait plus, alors sans doute que le monstre était parti lui aussi.

 _Tout était calme. Ils pouvaient relâcher leur vigilance._

La petite fille était épuisée, mais le sommeil la fuyait. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Arthur lui avait donné rendez-vous au pied de la statue de Dumbledore fourmillait dans sa tête. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et pressa fort avec ses paumes, mais cela ne changea rien. Avec un grognement irrité, elle finit par se lever.

" _Contempler un problème ne sert à rien. On ne trouve de solution qu'en se mettant en action_ ", disait souvent Wendy. Si elle avait été là, elle ne serait certainement pas restée assise à pleurer ou à trembler de peur… Mais sans doute que sa mère ne s'était jamais fourrée dans les ennuis à ce point.

Euphrosine refoula le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de compter sur quelqu'un _d'autre_ pour prendre soin d'elle.

Elle réussit à extirper un gros pull en laine de sa valise défoncée et l'enfila. Puis elle se mit en devoir de chercher une couverture pour Arthur qui frissonnait en dormant. Il faisait froid dans la cabane, presque aussi froid que dehors, mais ils ne pourraient sans doute pas faire de feu. Un peu de lumière entrait par une ouverture ronde, un peu haute, comme un œil-de-bœuf. Des brins d'herbe s'agitaient derrière la vitre sale et un insecte rampait sur l'épais carreau. Il y avait une table branlante au milieu de la pièce, avec trois chaises grossièrement taillées, un buffet où l'on trouvait plus de toiles d'araignées que de vaisselle et un lit en alcôve sur lequel s'entassaient quelques coussins de tricot.

Dans un tiroir, Euphrosine trouva un exemplaire de _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la Mort._ Elle ne connaissait pas l'auteur, un certain Gilderoy Lockart, mais la personne à qui avait appartenu le livre ne l'aimait pas du tout, si l'on en croyait l'acharnement mis à gribouiller à l'encre le nom de l'auteur et les nombreuses critiques griffonnées aux coins des pages : "crétin fat", "imbécile vaniteux", "voleur", "menteur", "ça s'est passé comme ça mais tu n'étais pas là, tas de vermine aspergé de parfum comme une cocotte".

La petite fille finit par dénicher une courtepointe tellement usée qu'on voyait presque à travers et l'étendit sur son frère. Comme elle avait faim, elle chercha dans ses poches le reste de son sandwich et le dévora, puis but un peu après avoir lavé une louche. Il y avait un évier creusé dans une grosse pierre, avec un levier à l'ancienne, comme dans le dessin animé de Blanche-Neige qu'on leur avait montré à l'école primaire de Bibury.

Euphrosine avait trouvé tout à fait détestable les généralités qu'on faisait dans l'histoire sur les sorcières, mais elle avait beaucoup ri à chaque passage avec les nains : les moldus, pour une fois, n'étaient pas tombés trop loin de la réalité.

Arthur se réveilla au bout d'un moment et s'assit avec précaution. Elle lui donna à boire lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sûrs qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à vomir. Il avait toujours l'air exténué, mais son regard était plus vif. Euphrosine l'aida à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à la table, l'obligea à croquer au moins un carré de chocolat – _ils avaient grandi avec un père souvent malade et savaient parfaitement quelles en étaient les vertus_ – puis elle s'assit en face de lui, les mains jointes, et répondit à toutes ses questions sans rien cacher.

Arthur pouvait garder ses secrets – pour le moment. Mais elle _savait_ que cela n'aiderait pas si elle jouait le même jeu. Elle raconta tout – y compris la fois où elle avait entendu la voix fredonner et rire dans les toilettes du _Poudlard Express_.

Quand elle eut fini, son frère resta un long moment sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées en une ligne dure.

\- Elle nous a sauvé du… comment l'as-tu appelé, déjà ?

\- L'Evideur, souffla la petite fille en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré autour d'elle au cas où cela attire la créature.

\- Je pense qu'elle veut nous aider. Mais je voudrais bien savoir _qui_ c'est et _pourquoi_ elle ne parle qu'à toi… maman ne t'a rien dit ?

Euphrosine pencha la tête de côté, étonnée.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Elle devait me dire quelque chose ?

Arthur se troubla.

\- Non… pas que je sache… c'est juste que c'est bizarre que tu te mettes à entendre des voix – justement _cette année_ …

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper une pensée désagréable et fit la grimace, portant la main à son front.

\- ça tourne toujours ? demanda la petite fille avec inquiétude.

\- Non…

Il sourit bravement.

\- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Euphrosine mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues.

\- Tu devrais retourner dormir, dit-elle en lui tapotant la main à travers la table. "On ne craint rien ici, d'après _elle_. Alors tu devrais en profiter pour te retaper et ensuite on continuera le voyage."

\- On ne l'a même pas commencé, murmura Arthur d'un air sombre.

Elle se leva et contourna la table, le prit par le bras avec autorité. Il se laissa entrainer vers l'alcôve, se coucha docilement une fois qu'elle lui eut accepté de poser sa baguette sur l'étagère derrière lui. Euphrosine le borda avec la courtepointe puis, après avoir étouffé un énorme bâillement, elle se débarrassa de ses bottes, grimpa dans le lit et se roula en boule à côté de lui. Il rit un peu, se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire de la place et ramena la courtepointe sur elle aussi.

\- Dors bien, frangine…

Euphrosine ne répondit pas : elle avait sombré à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Arthur reprit sa baguette sur l'étagère. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, tout en contemplant sa petite sœur qui respirait doucement, et réfléchit pendant un bon moment.

 _A qui était cette voix de femme ? Comment savait-elle où ils se trouvaient ? Pourquoi les aidait-elle ?_

 _D'où venait la créature aux tentacules ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu les suivre ? Quel danger représentait-elle ?_

Ils étaient encore si loin de l'Antarctique. Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il s'était lancé dans quelque chose d'impossible.

Il serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'amertume et la peur.

 _Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre Euphrosine. Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de lui faire porter le poids de sa décision. Il devait aller mieux – vite._

Il reposa la baguette sur l'étagère après avoir vainement essayé de lancer un charme de protection et se tourna sur le côté, refoulant la nausée qui vint avec le mouvement. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il entoura sa sœur d'un bras. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et blottit sa tête rousse contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et cala sa respiration sur celle de la petite fille qui lui faisait confiance.

 _Tout irait bien._

 _Tout irait bien, il le fallait._

 _"Tout ira bien, criquet."_

La voix de son père se glissa dans son cerveau juste avant qu'il ne cède au sommeil et il s'endormit sans sentir la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine rêvait.

Elle avait sept ans. Elle était dans les bras de son père et il se déplaçait tout doucement, en chaussettes sur l'épais tapis cramoisi, comme s'il dansait au son de la boîte à musique qui égrenait ses notes mélancoliques.

Elle était bien, presque endormie, les bras noués autour de son cou et la joue blottie contre son cœur, bercée par le rythme fort et tranquille sous la chemise blanche. Ses jambes en collants pailletés dépassaient du fatras de percale rose de sa robe.

Dans le salon éclairé par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, le somptueux sapin de Noël se dressait jusqu'au plafond, garni de boules brillantes et de guirlandes dorées. La théière enchantée rappelait ses tasses ensommeillées sur la desserte. Le sucrier de porcelaine céruléenne bâillait largement. Il restait des papiers de cadeaux un peu partout, froissés, étincelants. Un plaid écossais trainait sur le canapé crème, à côté d'une redingote noire. La neige tombait dans la nuit, silencieuse, derrière la fenêtre. Une odeur de cannelle, de gingembre, de pétards et de quartiers d'oranges remplissait encore l'atmosphère.

L'homme tourna la tête en entendant toussoter à la porte.

Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée dans une vapeur d'étincelles dorées et la petite fille tressaillit dans son sommeil. Son père posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se pelotonna plus confortablement contre lui, rassurée par sa chaleur et l'amour dont il l'enveloppait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle s'est finalement endormie ?

Wendy était appuyée contre le chambranle, les bras croisés, un sourire sur son visage triangulaire. Elle était vêtue d'une merveilleuse robe de soirée bleue, dont les voiles chatoyaient à la lumière des bougies. Il y avait des perles dans ses cheveux châtains relevés en couronne.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que Noël se termine… donne-la moi, je vais aller la coucher.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, gracieuse et souple, en tendant ses bras chaussés de longs gants. Sa traîne scintillait derrière elle. Euphrosine était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de princesse plus belle que sa maman.

L'homme fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête avec un petit rire silencieux.

\- Oh, très bien, si tu veux, dit Wendy tendrement.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille, brossant en arrière les épais cheveux roux que même un ruban magique n'avait pas pu dompter, au grand dam de l'enfant.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie, souffla-t-elle. "Fais de beaux rêves. N'oublie pas de revenir du Pays Imaginaire, demain matin…"

Euphrosine entrouvrit les yeux sous la caresse de sa mère et sourit, à moitié endormie. Elle remua un peu, resserra ses bras autour du cou de son père. L'homme fit un pas vers la porte et passa devant le grand miroir devant la cheminée. Il s'arrêta pour rehausser la fillette qui pesait sur ses bras, vérifiant que la petite tête lourde de sommeil ne roulait pas de son épaule.

Et, pendant un instant, Euphrosine aperçut leur reflet.

 _Ce n'était pas Albus Potter qui la portait._

 _C'était Scorpius Malefoy._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit, manquant se cogner la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était baignée de sueur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'ils dormaient.

 _Et Arthur avait disparu._

Euphrosine fit un mouvement pour rejeter la courtepointe et sauter hors de l'alcôve. Mais à ce moment-là, une silhouette argentée se matérialisa dans la cabane.

C'était celle d'une très vieille femme, courbée par les années, avec des mains noueuses, un nez crochu, des cheveux fins rassemblés en une petite tresse sur la nuque et des yeux malicieux, enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Elle sourit et parla d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Bonjour Euphrosine. Je suis Euphrosine.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _L'histoire m'a encore fait un joyeux coup fourré (mais vous commenciez à avoir l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?). Je ne pensais pas qu'ils mettraient autant de temps à sortir de leur wagon, ces pauvres enfants... mais bon, cette fois, c'est sûr. On est à l'aube du moment prévu pour le titre qui vient... Au fait, vous avez trouvé les références ? Il y en a au moins trois ici !  
_**

 ** _Prochain chapitre : LES ÉTOILES FONT CE QUI LEUR PLAÎT_**


	8. Les Etoiles font ce qui leur plaît

**LES ETOILES FONT CE QUI LEUR PLAÎT**

* * *

Arthur rêvait.

Il avait cinq ans. Ses jambes impatientes se balançaient au bord du lit d'hôpital pendant que son père, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, défaisait pour lui l'emballage d'un chocogrenouille. Sa mère était étendue à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux châtains répandus sur l'oreiller, en chemise de nuit. Elle était pâle et fatiguée, mais elle souriait de l'air le plus heureux du monde.

La pièce tendue de tapisserie à petites fleurs roses était chaude et sentait le coton, le lait et une drôle d'odeur piquante de désinfectant.

Près de la porte, Harry Potter se penchait sur le bébé qu'Hermione Granger tenait dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de longues robes noires de sorciers avec un myosotis épinglé sur la poitrine, en vue de la cérémonie de commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard à laquelle ils allaient assister plus tard.

Le ministre de la magie gloussait à mi-voix des mots sans suite, des stupidités attendries, comme le font les adultes devant un nouveau-né. La femme avait les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Née le jour de la paix, dit-elle avec un grand sourire mouillé.

Albus tendit la friandise à son fils qui croqua allègrement la tête de la grenouille et se mit à la mâcher en se dandinant joyeusement.

 _Maman allait bien, elle n'avait plus mal au ventre. La petite sœur était très moche, mais il pourrait bientôt jouer avec elle, avait promis papa. Et en attendant, il allait avoir un Boursouflet (ses parents avaient auparavant dit qu'il n'en aurait un qu'à six ans, mais il se gardait bien de le leur rappeler maintenant qu'ils avaient changé d'avis_ ).

\- On va l'appeler Euphrosine. Euphrosine Hermione Potter, dit Albus en essuyant du pouce le chocolat tartiné sur la joue du petit garçon.

Hermione s'illumina. Elle déposa le bébé avec précaution dans les bras d'Harry, puis s'approcha du lit pour embrasser Wendy.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune mère se redressa et noua ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione.

\- Merci à vous, murmura-t-elle. "D'avoir toujours été là pour moi…"

Albus hocha le menton en souriant.

\- On sait que tu seras la meilleure marraine du monde, Tante Hermione !

\- Oh, bafouilla la femme.

Et elle se tamponna de nouveau les paupières avec un hoquet de joie.

Harry Potter se promenait doucement avec le bébé. Il s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers son fils. Ses yeux verts étaient très émus derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Déjà sept ans, dit-il. "Et un autre miracle pour célébrer cet anniversaire."

\- Sept ans, répéta Wendy dans un murmure, en cherchant la main de son mari.

Arthur se tortilla pour descendre du lit. Son père le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le déposa sur le lino.

\- Je peux aller dans la salle de jeu ? s'enquit l'enfant en récupérant la peluche noire abandonnée au bout du lit.

\- Oui, mais si cette fille qui lévite s'y trouve, tu n'essaies pas de nouveau de l'attraper avec un filet à papillon.

\- D'acco-o-ord, chantonna le petit garçon en filant vers la sortie, son chat ailé sous le bras.

Il s'arrêta juste un instant pour tirer sur la manche de son grand-père, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'accroupisse à sa hauteur.

\- A tout à l'heure, Euzophine, dit-il gravement au bébé qui dormait.

Les adultes pouffèrent, mais Arthur ne remarqua rien. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour refermer la porte sur la chambre et, quand il se retourna, il faillit foncer dans les jambes d'un homme vêtu d'une redingote.

\- Pardon, dit l'enfant poliment, en levant les yeux.

Le monsieur avait des cheveux blancs lissés en arrière et un visage aux traits taillés à la serpe. Il tenait une canne à pommeau d'argent à la main. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent comme s'il étudiait le petit garçon avant de se mettre en colère.

\- Pardon, je courais, répéta Arthur, les bras serrés autour de son doudou. "Je t'a pas fait mal ?"

L'homme eut un petit rire. Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les boucles sombres de l'enfant.

\- Non, ça va, dit-il. "Tu t'appelles Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père…"

Le petit garçon hocha le menton.

\- Voui. Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment, monsieur ?

\- Drago. Je viens voir ta maman. Elle est dans cette chambre ?

Arthur pencha la tête de côté en levant un sourcil.

\- Toi, tu ressembles un peu à mon parrain, tu sais. Il s'appelle Sco'pius. Il habite à l'Antar-tique. C'est très loin.

Le monsieur sourit tristement.

\- Je sais. C'est mon fils.

\- Oh, dit Arthur.

Il tendit la main à l'homme.

\- Viens, alors. Le docteur a fait sortir ma sœur du ventre de maman. Elle a même pas de cheveux et elle fait comme les poissons avec sa bouche. Poc, poc, poc.

Les épaules du monsieur furent à nouveau secouées par un rire silencieux. Il se laissa entraîner par l'enfant jusqu'à la porte, mais il hésita sur le seuil.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton gauche.

\- Bonjour, dit Albus chaleureusement, en se levant pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour, dit Wendy avec un sourire, en prenant dans ses bras le bébé que lui tendait son beau-père.

\- Bonjour, Drago, dit Hermione d'un ton embarrassé, en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, rectifiant machinalement la fleur de myosotis sur le revers de sa robe.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy, dit Harry Potter d'une voix sèche, en se redressant comme s'il voulait barrer le passage au monsieur en redingote.

Et le petit garçon se demanda pourquoi il y avait tant de colère et de détresse dans les yeux de son grand-père, soudain.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le rêve s'évanouissait dans son esprit, laissant derrière lui une étrange impression douce-amère.

Il faisait nuit. Ils avaient dormi toute l'après-midi.

La pièce était glacée, silencieuse, baignée par la clarté bleuâtre de la lune. Dehors, la rivière longeait la colline sans se presser, brillante comme une chevelure d'argent.

Arthur tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette sur l'étagère. Sa sœur bougea, s'agrippa à son pull et il réalisa que c'était elle qui avait dû le tirer de son sommeil.

Il se redressa et se pencha sur la petite fille. Elle marmonnait, les traits crispés. De la transpiration perlait à la racine de ses cheveux, mais quand il lui toucha le front, elle ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Il était en train de réfléchir s'il valait mieux la secouer ou attendre que ça passe lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement – son crâne et le menton d'Arthur se rencontrèrent violemment et le frère et la sœur étouffèrent en même temps un gémissement de douleur.

\- Purée, fais attention… ne put s'empêcher de grogner l'adolescent.

Euphrosine étouffa un cri de soulagement et se jeta à son cou.

\- Tu es là !

Arthur oublia sa mâchoire douloureuse pendant un instant et lui tapota gentiment le dos. Elle tremblait comme si elle avait couru.

\- Je n'ai pas bougé depuis des heures, remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il attrapa sa baguette et l'alluma pour examiner le visage de sa sœur.

\- J'ai rêvé… elle était là et toi, tu avais disparu, balbutia Euphrosine en essuyant d'un geste vif les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. "Elle a dit… c'était… j'ai rêvé…"

\- J'avais bien compris que c'était un cauchemar, interrompit Arthur en s'asseyant plus confortablement et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille avec fermeté. "Respire. Une fois. Deux fois. Okay. Maintenant, raconte. De quoi t'as rêvé ?"

\- D'elle. La voix. C'est… _Euphrosine_. C'est l'Euphrosine des histoires de quand on était petits. La fille qui est resté cent ans dans la Tour Ecarlate parce que son fiancé avait essayé d'attraper une étoile, tu te rappelles ? Celle de mon prénom ! C'était _elle_ , la voix que j'ai entendu dans le train !

Le cœur d'Arthur trébucha sur un battement.

\- Elle t'est _apparue_ ? souffla-t-il.

Euphrosine tortilla nerveusement un pli de la courtepointe. Ses tresses à moitié défaites auréolaient de petites mèches enflammées son visage très pâle où ressortaient les taches de rousseur.

\- Elle était dans mon rêve. Elle a dit qu'elle nous enverrait quelqu'un pour nous guider. Que tu étais fou d'avoir désactivé la Trace et que les… les _Mangeurs d'Ombres_ allaient nous suivre partout. Elle a dit…

Les yeux écarquillés, la petite fille s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration, comme si elle allait plonger.

\- Elle a dit que j'étais la seule qui pouvait _l_ 'aider. Mais elle n'a pas dit _qui_ ! Et elle a aussi dit qu'elle ne pourrait me parler que lorsque nous serions en danger. Arthur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot. "Je croyais que tu étais parti ! Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir aller en Antarctique _toute seule_ ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas appeler papa et maman pour les prévenir qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, les _Mangeurs d'Ombres_? Est-ce qu'ils sont encore plus horribles que le monstre qu'on a vu sur le toit du train ? Arthur, tu m'écoutes ?"

Elle tira sur sa manche, désespérée. Il s'était figé, livide, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il tressaillit quand elle lui pinça le bras et passa rapidement une main sur son visage avec un frisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle. "Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? C'est _qui_ que je dois aider ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?"

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui elle parlait, dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Les Mangeurs d'Ombres, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont non plus. J'ai juste vu leur nom une fois, dans un des cahiers de Terrence Swanson…"

Euphrosine scruta son frère. Puis elle fronça un sourcil.

\- Les cahiers de Terrence Swanson ? articula-t-elle d'un ton terriblement sceptique.

Arthur prit une grande respiration.

\- Ce ne sont _pas_ des histoires, dit-il en regardant sa petite sœur dans les yeux. "Euphrosine Howler… elle était en Antarctique quand papa et maman y travaillaient. C'était une très vieille dame et elle piquait des colères monstres. Elle a existé et Terrence Swanson aussi. Scorpius me l'a dit. Ils nous ont raconté ça comme si c'était des légendes, mais c'était _vrai_."

La petite fille fit la moue, le visage buté.

\- Je veux bien que Terrence Swanson soit une personne réelle qui était à l'école avec eux. Mais s'il est allé en Antarctique ensuite, c'est qu'il est _mort_. "Parti pour de nouvelles explorations, dans un autre monde", c'est ça que ça voulait dire. On était trop petits pour qu'ils l'expliquent autrement. Et _l'étoile_ , Arthur ? L'étoile dans la cheminée ! _Ça_ , c'était complètement inventé !

Arthur ne détourna pas les yeux. La lumière de sa baguette se fit plus forte, plus brillante.

\- Scorpius ne m'a pas laissé lire tous ses carnets et je n'ai rien des affaires de Terrence quand il était en Antarctique, alors je ne sais pas _tout_ , concéda-t-il. "Mais si Euphrosine t'est apparue, alors ça veut dire que quelque chose s'est mis en marche… _le passé les rattrape mais il nous protège_ …"

Il répéta les mots de la lettre de sa mère d'un ton songeur, saisi d'un fol espoir.

 _"Elle a dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider."_

 _Scorpius ou leur père ?_

 _"Le passé nous rattrape mais je sais qu'il vous protègera"_

 _Dewis leur envoyait-il de l'aide depuis le bout du monde ?_

 _Mais les Mangeurs d'Ombres…_

Sa baguette s'éteignit brutalement, les plongeant dans le noir. Euphrosine étouffa un glapissement de frayeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?

Arthur la repoussa doucement, une main sur la bouche pour réprimer la nausée qui montait soudain dans son œsophage.

\- C'est rien, réussit-il à marmonner au bout d'un instant. "J'aurais pas dû refaire de la magie si vite, c'est tout… Ecoute, on essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ? On réfléchira demain."

\- Oh, dit la petite fille avec compassion.

Elle bougea dans l'obscurité et il sentit qu'elle lui posait la main sur le front. Il se sentait faible, fébrile comme après une mauvaise grippe, mais elle affirma qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle se débrouilla quand même pour sortir de l'alcôve et tâtonna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa propre baguette. Elle lui ramena un verre d'eau et croqua pensivement le carré de chocolat qu'il ne put avaler.

\- J'ai fait un autre rêve, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. "C'était Noël."

Arthur était déjà presque rendormi.

\- Ah bon ? marmonna-t-il sans réussir à s'extirper de la torpeur qui l'emmaillotait, calmant peu à peu les vagues dans son estomac.

\- C'était bizarre… il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place… on était à la maison et…

Euphrosine se gratta la tête, puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai oublié.

Elle fit une boule avec le papier de la tablette de chocolat et la jeta en direction de la table. Puis elle se rallongea à côté de son frère, remonta la courtepointe sur lui et éteignit sa baguette.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle.

Arthur ne répondit pas, alors elle se redressa le temps de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, puis se pelotonna sur les coussins en tricot et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait peur que le fantôme de la vieille femme ne revienne la hanter, mais elle sombra dans un sommeil si lourd qu'aucun cauchemar ne put y surnager.

Le lendemain, quand ils s'éveillèrent, affamés et moites d'avoir dormi dans leurs vêtements de la veille, le soleil glissait ses rayons par l'œil de bœuf et des particules de poussières scintillaient au-dessus de la table.

Arthur tira de son sac une bouteille de jus de citrouille et un paquet de cookies géants qui étaient un peu durs mais auxquels ils firent honneur. Il réussit à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une bassine en étain sans être saisi de vertige et ils tendirent une ficelle à travers la pièce, sur laquelle ils jetèrent la courtepointe en guise de rideau, le temps de faire leur toilette.

Puis le garçon déplia une carte et expliqua que dès qu'il aurait repris ses forces ils allaient rejoindre le prochain arrêt de la _Edinburgh Coach Line_ , prendre un car jusqu'à Glasgow, puis de là un train qui les amènerait dans le _Wiltshire,_ au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'on prenne le car. Personne ne nous a vus à Pré-au-Lard hier matin. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont croire qu'on s'est sauvés pendant le match de Quidditch et qu'on a pris le train _après_ l'onde de choc. Ils sont sûrement en train de nous chercher dans Londres…

\- Tu as de l'argent moldu ?

\- Oui, Scorpius m'a laissé tout ce qui lui restait de quand on est allés visiter la bibliothèque d'Oxford.

Le parrain d'Arthur était le seul adulte qu'ils connaissaient qui ne pouvait pas transplaner. Comme il détestait voyager avec le magico-bus ou par voie de cheminée, lorsqu'il emmenait les enfants quelque part pendant les vacances, c'était toujours en utilisant les transports moldus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire au Manoir ? demanda Euphrosine en fronçant une narine, passant distraitement les doigts dans ses cheveux humides pour les démêler. "Tu ne voulais pas aller à Alnwick ?"

\- J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai besoin de réponses, dit Arthur qui fouillait dans son sac à dos comme si celui-ci était bien plus profond qu'il n'en avait l'air. "Je suis presque sûr que le scellés sur les carnets de Scorpius ont été levés. On va les récupérer. Il faut que je les lise pour comprendre..."

\- Et tu comptes entrer dans le Manoir comment, exactement ? Autant qu'on arrête de se cacher tout de suite, si tu veux qu'on se fasse rattraper avant même de quitter le pays.

Arthur extirpa enfin deux bouteilles de son sac et les posa sur la table. Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues pendant un moment, comme s'il considérait s'il allait oui ou non expliquer à sa sœur le plan insensé qu'il avait dans la tête, puis il sourit.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, avant de repartir d'ici, il faut qu'on se déguise un peu.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Euphrosine relégua immédiatement la question du Manoir Malefoy à l'arrière-plan.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La teinture avait bien marché et la coupe n'était pas aussi ratée qu'il s'y attendait, mais c'était peut-être pire : malgré ses taches de rousseur, avec ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir de corbeau et ses lunettes rondes, Euphrosine ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à leur grand-père à onze ans.

 _Il faudrait être doublement prudent dans les endroits susceptibles d'être fréquentés par des sorciers…_

La petite fille enleva pour ses lunettes pour les essuyer et leva les yeux sur son frère.

\- Alors ? J'ai l'air de quoi ?

Arthur sursauta.

 _Les yeux de son parrain. Sans ces touches de bleu pâle, presque effacées, dans le gris tourterelle de l'iris, c'était… c'était le visage d'Harry Potter, mais avec les yeux de Scorpius Malefoy…_

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive. Il donna une légère pichenette au front d'Euphrosine.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu ne ressembles pas à un gobelin, dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton de plaisanterie. Il lui tendit l'autre bouteille. "Allez, à ton tour."

Euphrosine remit ses lunettes et se frotta les mains d'un air machiavélique.

\- En quelle couleur on te teint, toi ? Vert, comme Remus ?

\- Nan, rigola Arthur. "On n'est pas à Londres, je ne passerais pas inaperçu, ici."

Après l'opération à _l'Eau Oxygénée de Carmela Bellatif_ – _"Triplement Magique ! Vous débarrasse de votre acné, combat les méchants microbes et vous donne une blondeur de rêve"_ , empruntée dans les affaires de toilette de Todd Anderson – les souples boucles sombres de l'adolescent virèrent au foin châtain filasse. Euphrosine, pour se moquer, le coiffa de la vieille casquette qui pendait à un clou près de la porte et, finalement, le garçon décida de garder le couvre-chef qui lui tombait un peu sur les yeux et changeait son allure.

L'après-midi, Arthur se sentit assez fort pour tester son premier _Protego Totalum_ sur le terrain et le déploya de façon à ce qu'ils puissent aller de la cabane à la rivière. Ils réussirent – après une bonne centaine d'échecs – à attraper un poisson et le firent griller dans la cheminée pour leur souper.

Il était plein d'arêtes, pas assez cuit et manquait cruellement d'assaisonnement, mais ils le trouvèrent délicieux. Arthur étala ensuite une douzaine de cartes d'Europe sur la table et pendant qu'il les compulsait, Euphrosine fit le puzzle qu'elle avait déniché dans un tiroir en cherchant du sel.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un puzzle, à vrai dire, plutôt une photo déchiquetée en petits bouts. Cela représentait une sorcière au menton velu, renfrognée, debout devant leur cabane avec un homme aux éclatantes dents blanches et aux cheveux ondulés. Au dos de la photo, il y avait les mots "sans rancune, ma belle !"

La petite fille joua un moment à essayer de deviner la relation qui existait entre les deux personnages, puis abandonna la photo quand elle s'aperçut qu'Arthur, après avoir modifié la couleur de leurs manteaux, était en train de métamorphoser sa valise en sac à dos. D'un commun accord, ils avaient évité toute la journée de reprendre la discussion au sujet de l'Antarctique et des cahiers de Terrence Swanson. C'était mieux comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le loisir de pouvoir se disputer.

Ils quittèrent la maison-terrier le lendemain matin, avec un pincement nostalgique au cœur. La lande mordorée s'étendit dans les vallons autour d'eux à perte de vue, bordée de montagnes bleues coiffées de neige. La bruyère sauvage embaumait sous les nuages qui filaient, d'un gris étincelant, au-dessus de leurs têtes dans le ciel immense. Le froid était vif mais le soleil leur réchauffait agréablement le visage.

Dans les prairies d'un vert intense que les genêts mouchetaient de miel, ils croisèrent des grappes de vaches aux longs poils fauves et aux longues cornes. Elles les toisèrent en ruminant, nonchalantes comme des yacks.

Le garçon s'orientait avec la boussole offerte par Scorpius au dernier Noël. Ils mirent plus longtemps que prévu à atteindre leur destination, obligés de suivre des sentiers escarpés et de faire de nombreuses pauses à cause des dénivelés constants.

Assis sur un muret de galets recouvert de mousse, ils apercevaient parfois un faucon ou une chouette au plumage neigeux, et ils sursautaient, inquiets que le volatile transporte un message à leur sujet.

En arrivant à Inverarnan, comme il s'était mis à pleuvoir – une pluie fine et glacée qui ne tarda pas à remplir les collines d'une épaisse brume – ils se glissèrent dans l'auberge de pierres grises dressée fièrement sur le bord de la route, à côté de la rivière. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et il y régnait beaucoup d'animation. La chaleur, l'odeur de la bière et de la viande épicée étourdirent presque les enfants transis par leur randonnée. La femme qui leur vendit les billets était occupée à renseigner un groupe de touristes excités sur le _Loch Lomond_ et la serveuse ne leur jeta pas un regard quand elle déposa devant eux les assiettes fumantes de bœuf haché accompagné d'oignons et de pommes de terre.

Ils dévorèrent le repas comme deux jeunes loups, puis Euphrosine dodelina de la tête sur la banquette à carreaux, dans un coin enfumé de la grande pièce bourdonnante de conversations, pendant que son frère commandait des gâteaux d'avoine pour emporter et surveillait les alentours avec nervosité.

 _Peut-être que cet homme en chemise criarde qui se prenait en photo avec l'ours empaillé en était un sorcier en vacances… peut-être que la femme au visage de cheval, vêtue d'un pull étiraillé et d'un jogging, qui tripotait la sorcière en cire figé dans un sourire grimaçant était un agent du ministère de la magie… peut-être qu'on les observait, qu'on leur mettrait la main au collet dès qu'ils sortiraient de l'auberge…_

Il sursauta quand le chauffeur de la _Edinburgh Coach Line_ , le visage rouge brique comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire le trajet sur le toit d'une berline plutôt que dans un véhicule pourvu du confort moderne, vint appeler ses ouailles avec un fort accent écossais. Le frère et la sœur se faufilèrent parmi un groupe de touristes et montèrent à bord sans difficultés.

Le ronron du moteur, le monologue placide du chauffeur à l'avant, le clapotement de la pluie qui rayait les vitres de larmes moroses, la radio qui bourdonnait au sujet d'une étoile vagabonde aperçue la nuit précédente, le chauffage un peu trop fort et la fatigue de la randonnée du matin eurent très vite raison d'Arthur et Euphrosine.

Ils ne s'éveillèrent que deux heures plus tard, à Glasgow, lorsque le car se rangea à côté d'une horloge carrée montée sur deux longues jambes. Euphrosine l'examina curieusement pendant que les autres passagers rassemblaient leurs affaires et se bousculaient pour sortir.

\- Elle marche, tu crois ?

\- En tout cas, elle donne l'heure, sourit Arthur. "Viens, on va aller acheter les billets et trouver un coin tranquille pour attendre le train."

Dans la gare, il hésita.

 _Fallait-il cacher sa sœur quelque part ou la garder proche de lui ? Il y avait tellement de monde… combien de sorciers se cachaient dans cette foule ?_ Il avait beau prétendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas du tout certain qu'on ne les cherche qu'à Londres…

Au guichet, l'homme les dévisagea pendant un instant puis se remit à mâcher son chewing-gum.

\- Deux billets pour Manchester, moins de vingt ans, ânonna-t-il en tapant sur son clavier. "Ah. Pourquoi ça marche pas, ce truc ?"

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'ordinateur. Il savait que les appareils électroniques avaient du mal à fonctionner en présence de fortes ondes magiques et se demanda si c'était de leur faute.

\- A quels noms ?

L'employé du guichet étouffa un soupir peu discret devant l'air pétrifié de son jeune client.

\- A quels noms, les billets ? répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas un train régional, vous savez.

\- Euh… Jacob… Jacob Portman, dit Arthur avec un raclement de gorge. "Et, hum, Ermengarde Portman."

Euphrosine fit la grimace à côté de lui, mortifiée.

Le garçon avait l'impression que ses oreilles avaient pris feu mais l'homme se contenta de faire claquer son chewing-gum et se remit à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Le prochain direct pour Manchester part demain matin à 5h33. Sinon vous en avez un ce soir, avec une correspondance par Carlisle...

\- On va prendre le direct de demain, se dépêcha de répondre Arthur en sortant son porte-monnaie.

Il était vraiment soulagé que Scorpius soit riche et change toujours beaucoup trop de gallions en devise moldue lorsqu'il venait en vacances…

Euphrosine lui tira soudain sur la manche.

\- Attends, dit-il en glissant l'argent dans la fente sous la vitre.

L'imprimante crachotait les deux minces rectangles de papier. Comme elle était lente…

\- Arthur… Arthur, regarde, insista la petite fille d'une voix aigue, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Il tourna la tête et suivit son regard.

Son estomac se noua soudain douloureusement. Un grand écran de télévision s'étalait sur un mur au milieu de la gare et il affichait :

 ** _Toujours sans nouvelles d'Arthur (15 ans) et Euphrosine (11 ans) qui ont quitté leur pensionnat dans la journée de dimanche_**. **_Toute personne les ayant aperçus est priée de téléphoner au numéro d'urgence ci-dessous._**

Sur l'image en HD, des journalistes entouraient Harry Potter qui était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces impeccables et qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis qu'Arthur l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi les moldus nous cherchent ? souffla Euphrosine d'une voix blanche, en s'accrochant au blouson de cuir de son frère.

\- Vos billets, monsieur, dit le guichetier.

Arthur mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il tendit la main mécaniquement et marmonna un merci à peine audible en enfonçant le menton dans son écharpe.

Puis, une main sur la capuche bordée de fourrure du manteau vert foncé de sa sœur, il fonça vers la sortie de la gare aussi lentement que sa panique grandissante le lui permettait.

Derrière eux, l'écran montrait maintenant côte à côte une photo d'Euphrosine en salopette de mécanicien, ses cheveux roux coiffés en deux couettes, en train de souffler les onze bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire, et une photo d'Arthur en train de lancer en l'air un ballon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les moldus ne pouvaient pas se douter que le ballon un peu cabossé était un souafle, mais ils devaient se demander pourquoi les photos étaient si peu nettes. Évidemment, personne ne risquait de leur expliquer qu'elles avaient sûrement dû être stupéfixées avant d'être transmises à la police.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pourquoi Papi est à la télé ? bredouillait Euphrosine en se laissant entraîner. "Comment ils savent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire s'ils nous trouvent ? Maintenant tout le monde nous cherche…"

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Arthur entre ses dents serrées. "C'est le ministre de la magie. C'est sûrement la seule personne officielle que les moldus connaissent."

Ce qui voulait dire que leur grand-père était le mieux placé pour les faire rechercher. Et il n'avait apparemment pas eu la moindre hésitation à faire jouer ses relations.

 _Oh, leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…_

Le garçon pilota sa sœur au hasard dans les rues. La nuit tombait comme une cape de velours noir et les bâtiments grandioses s'illuminaient les uns après les autres, transformant la ville en un merveilleux décor. Des guirlandes piquetaient de lumière les arbres le long des boulevards, les phares des voitures éblouissaient les passants qui se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux.

Arthur tourna dans tellement d'allées sombres qui débouchaient sur des avenues remplies de magasins brillamment décorés qu'il ne sut bientôt plus du tout où il était.

Il mit quelques minutes à s'apercevoir qu'ils s'étaient enfilés dans une impasse plutôt glauque. Le seul lampadaire qui l'éclairait d'une lueur blafarde clignotait par moments. Les maisons semblaient vides et une végétation dense, presque sauvage, débordait au-dessus des murs des jardins. Tout au fond, il y avait un portail devant une bouche de tunnel.

Arthur crispa son poing sur les billets de train.

\- Je parie que c'est hanté, dit Euphrosine avec un frisson.

Il essaya un sourire et échoua lamentablement.

\- ça ne devrait pas trop te gêner, toi.

Il avait surtout peur qu'il y ait des _gens_ dans ce tunnel. Les gens étaient beaucoup plus dangereux pour eux que n'importe quelle créature magique qui pouvait se tapir dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir des… des comme celui du train ? murmura Euphrosine.

Arthur ferma les yeux un instant.

 _Non, en fait, créatures, moldus ou sorciers, c'était la même chose. Et il avait bien plus peur de se retrouver en face de son grand-père à ce stade-là que de devoir affronter un Mangeur d'Ombre, quoi qu'il se cache derrière le nom._

Il fourra les billets de train dans la poche de son blouson et sortit résolument sa baguette.

\- Viens, dit-il.

Ils grimpèrent par-dessus le portail et se prirent par la main pour s'enfoncer sous le tunnel. Leurs pas résonnaient, creux, sous le plafond arrondi qu'effleurait à peine la lumière de la baguette. Il y avait des graffitis sur les murs et des rats qui trottinaient sur des cartons sales abandonnés. La combinaison des odeurs de pisse et d'alcool était suffocante.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas dormir là, dit Euphrosine. "Ça pue trop."

L'obscurité lui renvoya un écho et elle serra plus fort la main d'Arthur.

\- On dirait qu'on retourne à Poudlard, mais en passant par un trou de troll, dit son frère avec un petit rire nerveux.

L'écho du ricanement leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, cette fois. On aurait dit que des dizaines de petites créatures malveillantes étaient cachées dans le noir.

Et puis ils débouchèrent soudain de l'autre côté et s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

Ils étaient sous une voie ferrée désaffectée et du plafond cascadait une abondance de végétation luxuriante nimbée d'une clarté argentée. C'était comme d'être sur une autre planète et de regarder l'univers à travers une fenêtre entrelacée de verdure. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, très loin, rassurantes. Dans la nuit glaciale, leurs haleines se condensaient et montaient vers la voûte sombre.

Les feuilles frémissaient contre l'asphalte, sous le souffle du vent. Une grosse liane s'enroulait autour d'une colonne, tissant une dentelle bleutée sur les briques. C'était féérique.

Arthur enleva très lentement son sac à dos et donna sa baguette à Euphrosine. Il sortit son violon de nulle part – _la petite fille, perdue dans la contemplation du jardin oublié, n'avait pas la tête à lui demander comment il faisait pour charrier autant de choses dans un sac aussi mince_ – et l'ajusta sur son épaule.

Euphrosine retint son souffle.

Puis la musique remplit le sanctuaire et toutes les plantes, caressées par le chant du violon, ondoyèrent avec langueur, se mêlèrent dans un froufrou, inclinèrent leurs têtes gracieusement.

Quand Arthur laissa retomber sa main qui tenait l'archer, sa petite sœur avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait plus froid, plus mal aux pieds, plus peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver si des agents du ministère ou le monstre du train les retrouvaient.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration, les yeux levés vers la nuit bleue qui versait vers la terre des milliers de perles.

\- Allez, faut qu'on dorme, dit-il en posant son violon.

Le charme se rompit.

\- D'abord, on mange, protesta Euphrosine. "Et puis, pourquoi t'as pas pu lui dire que je m'appelais Sara ou Emma au lieu d' _Ermengarde_ ? C'est encore plus laid que Wilhelmina !"

Arthur se contenta de pouffer.

Ils terminèrent les gâteaux d'avoine et la bouteille de jus de citrouille en guise de souper, puis se firent une sorte de nid avec des cartons de bière et des brassées de lierre. Arthur déploya un charme de protection autour d'eux, puis se jeta à lui-même un sortilège de chaleur et donna leur unique couverture à sa sœur.

Il s'endormit très vite, mais Euphrosine resta éveillée, les bras noués autour de ses genoux, à contempler le firmament à travers les barres dénudées de l'ancienne voie ferrée.

La nuque basculée, elle chercha Orion, la Grande Ourse, Sirius, les constellations inscrites dans les histoires de sa famille.

\- S'il vous plaît… aidez-nous… murmura-t-elle en resserrant la couverture autour de ses minces épaules.

Une des étoiles se pencha un peu trop, comme pour lui rendre son regard. Elle se décrocha et tomba vers la Terre.

Ce n'était pas une étoile filante et ce fut l'affaire d'un instant. Euphrosine eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, étonnée, et la seconde suivante, une espèce de feu-follet avec des oreilles de chat et des dents pointues dansait devant elle en jetant une claire flamme rouge dans l'obscurité.

Arthur grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur l'autre côté.

\- Salut, dit la créature.

\- B-b-bonjour, bredouilla Euphrosine sans s'apercevoir que la couverture avait glissé de ses épaules.

L'étoile – parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être l'étoile qui était tombée – roula des yeux avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Oh non, encore une qui bégaie.

Piquée, la petite fille se pencha en avant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-elle en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette.

La créature eut un petit rire caquetant et étira ses longs bras jaunes avec un bâillement.

\- Ta magie n'aura aucun effet sur moi, annonça-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs d'Euphrosine. "Mais enfin si ça te rassure, vas-y, prends-la."

Il attendit en faisant des petits bruits de pets qu'elle se soit armée et qu'elle se rapproche prudemment.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, gamine ?

\- Euphrosine Hermione Potter.

\- Euphrosine… répéta rêveusement le feu-follet en pliant en arrière ses oreilles de chat, comme sous une caresse. Puis une touche de violet naquit sur ce qui était à peu près l'emplacement de ses joues et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises que je peux maintenant te faire à peu près n'importe quoi ? susurra-t-il.

La petite fille eut un violent frisson. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui dormait toujours et resserra ses doigts moites sur sa baguette.

\- Ne _jamais_ donner son nom au premier venu ! admonesta l'étoile sévèrement, avant de se dérouler et de s'enrouler comme un boa de plumes vivantes et chatoyantes, prenant une expression radoucie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette gare, les gosses ?

\- On va… _quelque part_ , dit Euphrosine entre ses dents.

\- Ah.

Le feu-follet fit claquer sa langue. Il se rapprocha et elle sentit sa douce chaleur sur sa joue. Fascinée, elle voulut le toucher, mais il esquiva le geste, rapide et dédaigneux comme un félin.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de trains qui passent par ici depuis un moment, dit-il avec ironie.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle, dévorée de curiosité.

Il eut un reniflement moqueur.

\- Tu le sais, petite gourde.

Euphrosine hésita, puis elle pencha la tête de côté.

\- Tu… tu ne peux pas… vous ne pouvez pas… être…

Il cligna de l'œil, affectant la modestie. Des flammèches violettes lui faisaient une crête de punk.

\- Calcifer ? tenta la petite fille sans oser y croire. "Comme dans les histoires qu'on nous racontait quand on était petits ?"

\- Lui-même, dit le daemon de feu en se gonflant avec orgueil.

\- N'importe quoi, lança Euphrosine et elle ramassa sa couverture, se drapa dedans, luttant contre la vertigineuse réalité de ce qu'Arthur avait affirmé.

Il parut très vexé.

\- C'est vraiment moi !

Elle se contenta de hausser une narine. Dans la nuit immense au-dessus du jardin botanique abandonné, toutes les étoiles semblaient écouter leur conversation.

\- Et alors, pourquoi t'es revenu ? Tu n'es pas supposé rester accroché dans le ciel, là-haut ?

\- Les étoiles font ce qui leur plaît. Je m'ennuyais. Et ils annonçaient de la pluie, répondit-il d'un air un peu piteux.

\- C'était y'a des ANNEES !

La plus complète surprise s'afficha dans les yeux triangulaires qui avaient vu des millénaires.

\- Sérieusement ? bafouilla-t-il.

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Elle allait riposter qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la créature légendaire de son enfance, lorsqu'Arthur remua avec un autre grognement et se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors pas ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah, dit Calcifer en s'ébrouant dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. "Voilà Terrence qui se réveille. Salut, génie. Alors, toi non plus tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'engouffrer par la brèche que le troisième cœur a ouvert dans le voile ?"

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 **Références à trouver dans le chapitre précédent :**

 ** _Le fez rouge du Docteur_**

 ** _La théière maternelle et les tasses de la Belle et la Bête_**

 ** _Le sucrier bleu de Merlin (Disney)_**

 ** _Un trou de Hobbit_**

 ** _… et le Creux tout droit jailli de la trilogie des_** **Enfants Particuliers _de Miss Peregrine. Personne ne l'a pointé du doigt, le pauvre. Je le trouvais pourtant assez énorme, moi…_**

 ** _Ah, au fait. Avez-vous compris quel est le personnage (ultra secondaire, je l'avoue) de_** **La Chambre des Secrets _chez qui Arthur et Euphrosine ont fait halte pendant ces deux premiers jours de leur fugue ?_**

 ** _Pour info, ils ont quitté le train, dans la géographie de la vraie vie, à proximité du viaduc que l'on voit dans le second film !  
_**

* * *

 ** _Au prochain chapitre_** ** _: CES PETITES PESTES NOIRES_**

 ** _Alors, alors ? Jusque là ? C'est bon, vous suivez ?_**


	9. DD

_**D'accord, ce n'est pas le titre que j'avais annoncé. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont inspirée et j'ai tellement aimé vos idées que je les ai - peut-être un peu trop - développées... Bref, les pestes arrivent au prochain chapitre, avec de l'action, mais en attendant j'espère que vous aimerez l'intervention de cette guest star...**_

* * *

 **D. D.**

* * *

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Puis secoua la tête, cligna des paupières et passa une main sur son visage. Euphrosine se serait presque mise à rire, si elle n'avait été occupée à froncer les sourcils.

 _Troisième cœur ? Brèche ? Voile ?_

Elle ne comprenait strictement rien. Elle se racla la gorge en voyant que le garçon ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas Terrence, clarifia-t-elle. "C'est mon frère. Il s'appelle Arthur."

Calcifer eut un ricanement désagréable.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui que je parlais, dit-il en étendant une brève flamme rouge en direction de quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Arthur et sa sœur se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Sous le préau abandonné, une figure vaporeuse avait surgi de l'ombre. C'était celle d'un grand jeune homme maigre, avec une longue queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes – ses traits et ses vêtements semblaient aussi fugitifs qu'un reflet dans une rivière. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse de médecin, il souriait d'un air un peu embarrassé.

\- Salut, lança-t-il.

Dans la lueur bleutée que la lune jetait sur les entrelacs de feuilles, il était encore plus irréel.

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Vous… qui… Terrence Swanson ? _Comment_ ? C'est quoi ce délire ?"

\- Et lui, c'est _Calcifer_ , pépia Euphrosine en s'accrochant au bras de son frère. "Le Calcifer des histoires !"

Le petit daemon de feu se rengorgea d'un air stupidement orgueilleux.

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'accroupit pour poser la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ses pas ne firent aucun bruit. Son corps transparent diffusait une légère lumière brumeuse.

\- Arthur, c'est bien ça ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. Mais je n'ai que quelques minutes. Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Euphrosine, fascinée, alternait les regards entre la silhouette argentée et le feu follet cramoisi.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Terrence Swanson sourit. Il y avait dans ses yeux qui pétillaient derrière les lunettes un regard à la fois très jeune et très ancien.

Arthur repoussa la main glacée posée sur son épaule et se redressa.

\- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, dit-il d'une voix altérée. "C'est un _Patronus_."

Calcifer fit tut-tut-tut-tuuuut avec ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, corrigea le jeune homme tandis qu'une brève crispation froissait son visage lisse comme de l'eau. "Je suis _l'essence_ de ce qu'est Terrence Swanson. Tu ne t'es pas trompé de beaucoup, mais la petite Euphrosine n'a pas non plus tort."

La fillette fit la moue.

\- Je ne suis pas _petite_ , grommela-t-elle.

Arthur lui ordonna de se taire d'un geste. Il attendit que l'apparition se soit relevée. Elle était bien plus grande que lui, mais le garçon la toisa fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Vous _aider_ , dit Terrence d'un ton grave. "La Trace protège les enfants de ce monde des Mangeurs d'Ombres. Lorsque tu l'as faite disparaître, tu n'as pas seulement retiré cette protection, tu as aussi fait un accroc dans le Voile et c'est par là que les Evideurs se sont engouffrés. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous poursuivre."

Euphrosine frissonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, les _Mangeurs d'Ombres_ ? Et pourquoi les… les Evideurs veulent-ils nous attraper ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, grinça Calcifer.

Arthur serra les mâchoires.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre solution, murmura-t-il.

Terrence le regarda d'un air très triste.

\- Je sais, dit-il doucement, avec un regard rapide vers la petite fille.

Et le garçon comprit que l'apparition _savait_.

\- Ce bon vieux Calcifer vous guidera, reprit le jeune homme. "Ne le laissez pas vagabonder en pleine vue, il est trop mal-élevé et il attirera l'attention. Euphrosine vous alertera quand les Evideurs se rapprocheront. Ecoute ce qu'elle te dira, elle voyage beaucoup plus facilement que moi d'un côté à l'autre du Voile. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber."

Il s'interrompit et se gratta la nuque.

\- Quand je dis Euphrosine, je parle de Miss Howler, bien sûr, pas de ta sœur. Elles sont liées par leurs prénoms et l'histoire qui y est rattachée.

Il parlait d'une voix pressée, mangeait à moitié ses mots comme s'il craignait de ne pas avoir le temps de finir ses phrases.

\- Tu as raison d'aller au Manoir Malefoy. Tu trouveras beaucoup de réponses dans les carnets de Scorpius. Ne nous juge pas trop vite, Arthur. Nous étions très jeunes, à peine plus âgés que toi. Contre les Évideurs, il vaut mieux que tu utilises des sorts de protection plus que d'attaque, ils… ah, _déjà_. Zut. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. Aie confiance en toi, Arthur. Tu es-

Ils sentirent un souffle froid, entendirent un son qui ressemblait à celui du ressac sur la plage devant la maison du grand-oncle Bill, puis la figure bleutée se fondit dans le velours de la nuit, laissant sur le lierre frémissant de délicates arabesques moirées.

\- Il est parti, commenta Calcifer en s'enroulant sur lui-même comme un renard de feu. "Quel bavard. Il n'a même pas dit l'essentiel."

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Euphrosine.

\- La raison pour laquelle il _faut_ que vous alliez en Antarctique.

Arthur tressaillit, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve. Il fusilla du regard le feu-follet et se tourna vers sa sœur qui bâillait.

\- Maintenant que le spectacle en son et lumière est terminé, c'est l'heure de dormir, dit-il d'un ton sec. "On a une longue route devant nous demain."

\- Mais faut qu'on fasse le guet, protesta Euphrosine. "Tu l'as entendu, les monstres nous cherchent !"

\- Tu n'as rien compris. Ils ne viendront pas tant que Calcifer sera là, mentit Arthur en défiant le daemon de feu de le contredire.

\- Oh, dit la petite fille, rassurée.

Elle se coucha dans le nid de cartons et pelotonna sa tête sur son bras replié.

\- C'était trop incroyable, marmonna-t-elle avec un autre bâillement. "Terrence et Calcifer… et Euphrosine dans ma tête… c'est tout _vrai_ … Tu crois que le dragon de papa a vraiment existé, lui aussi ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il la couvrit soigneusement avec la couverture, puis s'assit à côté d'elle, remontant ses genoux contre lui.

\- Dors, répéta-t-il.

Dans la main qu'elle ne voyait pas, il avait saisi sa baguette.

\- Bonne nuit, Arthur, bredouilla Euphrosine. "Bonne nuit, Calcifer..."

Le daemon de feu lâcha un petit reniflement, comme s'il se souciait peu de cette salutation. Arthur attendit que sa sœur soit complètement endormie pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ? attaqua-t-il à voix basse.

Le jardin sauvage, baigné d'argent par la lune, chuchotait à la brise nocturne. Les feuilles de lierre jetaient des ombres sur les murs de béton et le garçon croyait à chaque instant que les Evideurs se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- Dors tant que tu le peux, gamin, dit Calcifer d'un ton négligent, en nettoyant sa fourrure de flammes. "Ils ne sont pas ici."

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

Le daemon de feu ricana.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu t'écroules, plus personne ne protègera cette môme et il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'emmener jusqu'en Antarctique."

Arthur eut un sourire amer.

 _Oh, Calcifer était exactement comme dans les histoires que racontait son parrain : insupportable, insolent, cryptique, agaçant._

 _Si cela voulait dire qu'il était aussi puissant qu'on le lui avait dit, alors ils pouvaient se reposer en paix…_

Il s'allongea à contrecœur, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, sa baguette posée sur le torse. Au-dessus de la gare désaffectée, les étoiles scintillaient tranquillement, cachées par instants par son haleine qui se condensait. En tendant l'oreille, il devinait, très loin, des bruits de voitures dans la ville endormie. Il n'avait pas froid et il se demanda si c'était grâce au daemon. Celui-ci avait fini par se rouler en boule sur le sac d'Euphrosine, entre le frère et la sœur, et il ronronnait doucement, ses yeux amincis comme deux aiguilles de rubis, attentif au moindre mouvement dans la cascade sombre des feuilles.

Arthur se demandait si le sac en carton ne risquait pas de prendre feu.

Il resta un long moment éveillé, malgré sa fatigue. Plus qu'à la menace des Evideurs, il pensait au Terrence Swanson imaginaire qui avait habité les récits de son enfance et qui surgissait maintenant, si réel, si palpable, dans cette réalité que le garçon aurait voulu nier.

Il pensait aux milliers de questions qu'il n'avait pas posées : _quels étaient les deux mondes séparés par le voile ? S'agissait-il d'une métaphore ? Son père était-il passé_ de l'autre côté _? Pouvait-il revenir sous forme de Patronus lui-aussi ? Ou comme un fantôme ? Tant que le cœur partagé battait encore, la brèche était ouverte, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne pourrait se fermer_ que _si Scorpius mourrait ?_

 _Quel était le rôle d'Euphrosine, là-dedans ?_

Il retournait dans sa tête lourde ce que son père avait dit, ce qu'il avait lu de muet dans ses yeux lorsque celui-ci avait parlé du dragon, du choix d'Harry Potter et de celui, plus terrible encore, de Scorpius Malefoy.

 _"Naître, vivre, mourir."_

 _Dewis enfreindrait-il la règle des Souffleurs ? Sauverait-il Albus comme il l'avait fait autrefois ? Lui accorderait-il une_ quatrième _chance ?_

Arthur aurait voulu pouvoir interroger son grand-père, mais ce n'était pas possible. Harry Potter était le garant de l'équilibre de la magie dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait _une fois_ oublié tous ses principes, tout ce qu'il avait protégé toute sa vie, pour sauver la vie de son fils.

Il ne recommencerait pas. Arthur l'avait lu sur le visage creusé de fatigue et de tristesse qu'il avait entraperçu à la télévision, dans la gare.

Il ne laisserait pas non plus ses petits-enfants s'embarquer dans un voyage dangereux pour l'Antarctique dans l'espoir de peut-être – _et cet espoir était si fragile, si incertain_ – sauver Scorpius.

Harry Potter ne ferait pas cela.

 _Mais Drago Malefoy…_

Arthur ferma les yeux et essaya d'avaler la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. Il ne risquait pas d'expliquer son plan à Euphrosine. C'était tellement insensé qu'il avait peine, lui-même, à croire que son idée puisse marcher.

Mais c'était la seule solution.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils avaient l'impression que tout le monde les regardait.

Monter dans le train n'avait pas été la partie la plus difficile. Arriver à la gare à l'heure avait été une autre paire de manches, même si Arthur n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

 _Il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens : ils seraient moins repérables s'ils partaient à pied, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin de couvrir rapidement de grandes distances. Et puis il avait le pressentiment que les Evideurs ne les attaqueraient pas dans des lieux très fréquentés._

Comme Calcifer s'était révélé incapable de les ramener à _Buchanan Station_ (il s'était plaint bruyamment lorsqu'Euphrosine l'avait traité de pitiponk), Arthur avait déployé un sortilège de navigation. Il s'était avéré qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la gare, en dépit de leurs errances de la veille.

Ils avaient rejoint le quai au pas de course, en se tenant par la main, et avaient réussi à grimper dans le train juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Il était beaucoup plus malaisé de se déplacer dans le train moldu qu'à bord du _Poudlard Express_. Les allées étaient étroites, les sièges collés les uns aux autres, le plafond trop bas. Ils avaient galéré à trouver leurs places, sursautant à chaque regard agacé qu'on leur lançait.

L'étoile, bourrée dans le sac à dos d'Arthur, grommelait de temps à autre. Ils essayaient de couvrir le son en toussotant, mais apparemment c'était aussi mal vu que les protestations de l'estomac d'Euphrosine.

Ils mourraient de faim tous les deux et se sentaient sales, même si leurs manteaux avaient été nettoyés par magie juste avant de quitter le jardin botanique abandonné. Arthur avait enfoncé sa casquette sur ses yeux et obligé sa petite sœur à mettre sa capuche, mais ils durent bien vite renoncer à ce camouflage partiel : il faisait épouvantablement chaud dans le compartiment bondé.

Ce furent trois heures interminables.

En arrivant à Manchester Picadilly, ils étaient de si mauvaise humeur l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'osaient même plus s'adresser la parole. Arthur avait mal à la tête. Calcifer était si outré de devoir rester à l'intérieur du sac qu'il se transforma en un petit yorkshire fauve hargneux et jappa si fort qu'ils durent le laisser sortir et se firent sermonner par une vieille dame qui les menaça de les dénoncer à la S. P. A. Puis Euphrosine devint toute blanche en se redressant et chancela. Son frère la rattrapa par un bras et se dépêcha de l'amener vers un banc avant qu'on ne s'intéresse trop à eux. Il aurait bien voulu envoyer un coup de pied à l'affreux roquet qui sautait autour d'eux, mais la vieille dame continuait de les observer d'un œil torve depuis la file d'attente du kiosque.

\- J'ai juste trop faim, soupira la petite fille quand Arthur la pressa de dire si elle avait mal quelque part.

Ils n'avaient plus la moindre miette de chocolat et la gare était remplie d'odeurs qui leur faisaient tourner la tête : bacon frit, café, saucisses, pain croustillant. Le vacarme des conversations, le glissement des escalators, les relents des parfums dont les dames étaient copieusement aspergées, la houle constante de la foule qui allait et venait sous le dôme de verre, les images qui se succédaient rapidement sur les grands écrans, tout cela les étourdissait aussi.

Arthur s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'encourager et il n'avait pas la force de passer directement à la suite des opérations.

Le yorkshire se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en tortillant du derrière, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de grimper sur le banc. L'adolescent l'attrapa par une poignée de fourrure fauve et le hissa à côté d'eux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, génie ? interrogea le chien.

Pendant un instant Arthur, plein d'espoir, crut que Terrence s'était de nouveau matérialisé à côté d'eux, puis il réalisa que la question s'adressait à lui. Euphrosine levait aussi ses yeux vers lui.

Elle avait vraiment une petite mine sous son casque de cheveux noirs emmêlés.

Il aurait voulu réussir à sourire, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il avait dormi si peu et si mal la nuit précédente qu'il n'arrivait plus à assembler deux pensées cohérentes.

\- J'veux une couenne de lard, se plaignit Calcifer en montrant sa langue noire entre deux minuscules crocs d'un blanc rosé.

Arthur avait envie de l'étrangler. Les couinements du yorkshire avaient beau être à peu près naturels, le fait qu'il ne porte ni laisse ni collier risquait d'attirer l'attention du personnel de sécurité de la gare. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Oh, souffla Euphrosine, en enfonçant soudain son menton dans le col de son manteau.

Il suivit son regard et étouffa un juron de désespoir.

Les écrans montraient de nouveau leurs visages et invitaient les honnêtes citoyens à signaler tout mineur qui leur paraîtrait en fugue. On mettait l'accent sur le fait qu'Arthur était un élève modèle, qu'Euphrosine n'était qu'une petite fille mignonne et innocente. On prétendait qu'ils étaient déstabilisés par une "situation familiale" et on en appelait à la compassion générale du pays.

L'adolescent tira sa casquette sur ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La vieille dame avait le nez levé vers la télévision et réajustait ses lorgnons d'un air perplexe. Pas très loin d'eux, à l'entrée d'une boutique, un couple les regardait avec insistance, un journal à la main. Au milieu du hall, un agent sanglé dans son uniforme venait de consulter un papier et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Ils étaient cernés.

Et même s'ils réussissaient à se faufiler dans la foule et à s'échapper, ils ne parviendraient jamais à acheter des billets pour Bristol.

\- Et si tu nous désillusionnais ? souffla Euphrosine.

\- Si je savais faire ça, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, articula son frère entre ses dents.

 _Un plan, il lui fallait un plan._

Mais sa tête était désespérément vide.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais, gamin, jappa Calcifer.

\- Arthur… supplia Euphrosine qui avait l'air d'un lapin pris au piège dans les phares d'une voiture, les yeux rivés sur l'agent de sécurité qui se rapprochait.

Une ombre s'étendit sur eux tout à coup.

\- Ah, vous étiez là, dit une grosse voix bourrue. "Je vous ai cherchés partout."

Puis, plus bas :

\- _Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Faites comme si vous me reconnaissiez et ils cesseront de s'intéresser à vous_.

Et de nouveau d'une voix de stentor :

\- Allez, venez, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! On a encore du temps avant que le train n'arrive.

Euphrosine se dressa comme un pantin en voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas. Le petit yorkshire sauta du banc et se mit à courir en rond, excité, autour des jambes de l'inconnu qui s'était arrêté devant eux.

Le couple jeta le journal dans une poubelle et entra dans la boutique. La vieille dame prit le magazine que le vendeur du kiosque lui tendait. L'agent haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour.

Arthur, qui avait sursauté tellement fort que ses dents s'étaient entrechoquées, releva la tête sans oser y croire.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir drôlement besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, mon garçon, dit l'homme avec sympathie.

Il pouvait avoir soixante ou soixante-cinq ans. Il était presque aussi large que grand, engoncé dans un costume de tweed, avec des cheveux gris coupés ras et une moustache en brosse, un front un peu dégarni, des yeux tombants, le menton proéminent et un nez qui avait dû être cassé plusieurs fois. Son cou de taureau semblait trop serré par sa cravate et il y avait une paire de lunettes de vue dans la poche de sa veste.

\- ça fait un moment que je vous observe, dit-il en pointant du doigt la valise et le manteau posés sur une chaise, à la table d'un café-restaurant. "J'ai reconnu cette petite fille tout de suite, même si elle n'a pas les cheveux roux comme sur la photo. Vous êtes les enfants que tout le monde recherche, n'est-ce pas ?"

Euphrosine étouffa une exclamation, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, et le yorkshire se crocheta au bas du pantalon de l'inconnu et commença à tirer sur le revers en grognant.

\- Mais ce clébard est encore plus mauvais que les chiens de feu ma tante, ma parole, s'exclama l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se dégagea tranquillement, puis posa une de ses énormes mains sur l'épaule d'Arthur qui s'était levé avec lenteur.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit-il. "En tout cas, on en reparlera plus tard, tout du moins. Je voudrais juste que vous déjeuniez avec moi. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin et j'ai bien connu Harry Potter autrefois."

Il sourit à Euphrosine qui l'observait, encore craintive.

\- Avec cette teinture noire, tu ressembles exactement à ton grand-père quand il avait ton âge, tu sais. Je suis son cousin.

Il extirpa son portefeuille de sa veste et tendit une carte de visite à Arthur.

\- Dudley Dursley. Ma mère, Pétunia, était la sœur de la mère d'Harry.

Arthur hésita. L'homme attendait patiemment, sans hâte, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa panse ventrue comme une espèce de Père Noël businessman. Euphrosine et Calcifer suppliaient le garçon du regard et il finit par céder.

\- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama M. Dursley joyeusement et il se dirigea vers la table du café-restaurant d'un pas plus alerte qu'on s'y serait attendu.

Euphrosine attrapa la main de son frère et l'entraîna à la suite. Le yorkshire avait déjà filé devant et essayait de grimper sur une chaise. Arthur se dépêcha de lui donner une tape et, quand il croisa les yeux flamboyants de Calcifer, lui intima de se tenir tranquille en articulant "couenne de lard".

L'homme claqua des doigts pour appeler une serveuse et commanda le plus copieux petit déjeuner qu'on puisse imaginer. Les yeux de la petite fille se mirent à briller en voyant arriver les œufs brouillés et les saucisses, tandis qu'Arthur s'efforçait de ne pas s'étouffer avec un muffin merveilleusement moelleux.

M. Dursley sembla enchanté de les voir manger de si bon appétit. Il glissa lui-même quelques lanières de bacon sous la nappe, sans s'apercevoir que le yorkshire ouvrait un four digne d'un chien des enfers. Puis il posa sa tasse de thé dans son assiette encore barbouillée de tomate écrasée et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette en papier.

Arthur se raidit, s'attendant à une rafale de questions et à une leçon de morale. Mais l'homme se contenta de l'étudier quelques minutes, une étrange expression sur le visage, puis il se pencha et pinça gentiment le nez d'Euphrosine qui buvait son jus d'orange.

\- Donnez-moi quelques nouvelles d'Harry, dit-il. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis _des années_. Vous êtes les enfants de son fils, d'après ce que disent les journalistes. Il s'est marié, alors. Est-ce qu'il a épousé cette fille qui avait des cheveux encore pires que les siens ?"

Euphrosine et Arthur échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils ne voyaient pas très bien de qui il pouvait s'agir.

\- Combien a-t-il d'enfants ?

\- Trois, dit la petite fille quand elle réalisa que son frère n'allait pas répondre à la question. "Oncle James, papa qui s'appelle Albus et tante Lily."

\- Oh, dit l'homme.

Et de nouveau un masque fugitif passa sur son visage. Arthur était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une expression de tristesse et il se demanda si c'était à cause d'un souvenir ou si le cousin de son grand-père savait qu'Albus était mort.

Comme à chaque fois, le simple fait d'assembler ces trois mots dans sa tête le submergea d'une vague de douleur. Il se pencha vivement, prétendit chercher le chien sous la nappe le temps de refouler ses larmes et de recomposer son visage.

Calcifer dormait, enroulé autour du pied de table en fer, et ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil. Arthur se demanda avec amertume si on pouvait vraiment compter sur lui comme garde du corps.

Quand il se redressa, Euphrosine était en train de parler de _Poudlard_.

La petite fille avait dû assumer que puisqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de leur famille, même éloigné, l'homme devait être parfaitement au courant de l'existence des sorciers.

Arthur pâlit, mais M. Dursley ne semblait pas particulièrement troublé. Il hochait la tête, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de parler de magie au petit-déjeuner et le garçon faillit ne pas voir la légère crispation qui lui agitait de temps en temps le coin des lèvres.

Une voix désincarnée annonça le prochain train pour Birmingham et l'homme consulta sa montre.

\- Mon train pour Londres part dans vingt minutes, dit-il en frottant sa moustache de l'index pour s'assurer que toutes les miettes de scones en étaient tombées. "Je ne sais pas où vous aviez l'intention d'aller, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Votre grand-père doit se faire un sang d'encre. Je voudrais pouvoir vous convaincre de rentrer."

Euphrosine regarda Arthur, interrogative. Il réfléchit quelques minutes. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de changer leur itinéraire ou d'obéir à un adulte rencontré depuis moins d'une heure, mais il savait qu'accompagnés par M. Dursley, ils passeraient complètement inaperçus dans le train.

 _Si les Evideurs les attaquaient, celui-ci ne pourrait peut-être pas les aider à se défendre, mais au moins s'il arrivait quelque chose à Arthur, quelqu'un pourrait prendre soin d'Euphrosine..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol en sentant une masse chaude s'affaler sur ses pieds et croisa le regard nonchalant de Calcifer. Le petit daemon de feu, toujours sous sa forme de yorkshire fauve, ne semblait pas désapprouver.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

M. Dursley sourit. Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva, enfila son manteau et enfonça sur sa tête un chapeau melon un peu démodé, puis prit sa valise.

\- En voiture, Simone, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers les guichets d'un pas gaillard.

Euphrosine ramassa Calcifer et se pencha vers Arthur.

\- Il est drôle, souffla-t-elle. "Tu crois que c'est un cracmol ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, avant."

Le garçon lui ébouriffa la frange. Il n'avait pas envie de la gronder d'avoir été imprudente quand il était le premier à les avoir mis dans cette situation...

\- Tiens-le bien, se contenta-t-il de dire en indiquant le yorkshire frétillant d'un geste de menton.

C'était bizarre de marcher dans la gare sans avoir peur d'être remarqués. Les gens cherchaient deux fugueurs dont une gamine rousse, mais ils ne s'attardaient pas à regarder de plus près le frère et la sœur qui bavardaient avec ce gros monsieur un peu essoufflé.

Dans le train, le contrôleur poinçonna leurs billets distraitement et soupira en leur rappelant que le chien aurait dû voyager dans un panier ou une cage. Il n'insista pas, comme ils étaient les seuls dans le petit compartiment et fit coulisser la porte en sortant.

\- On ne parle pas de cette bestiole à la télé, remarqua M. Dursley en fronçant un sourcil. "Où est-ce que vous l'avez ramassé ?"

\- Il s'est mis à nous suivre, lança Arthur avant qu'Euphrosine n'invente de raconter quelques chose d'autre de compromettant. "Elle s'est attachée à lui, alors on l'a gardé avec nous."

\- C'est un chien de race, commenta l'homme. "Il est sans doute perdu. Il n'avait pas de collier ?"

Calcifer ouvrit sa petite gueule insolente – sans doute pour répliquer qu'il n'était pas question qu'on le domestique – mais Arthur le musela vivement.

\- Il n'est pas méchant mais il aboie tout le temps, c'est pénible, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, évitant soigneusement de regarder en face le yorkshire fulminant.

Euphrosine gloussa de rire et M. Dursley reporta son attention vers elle. Il sortit quelques photos de son portefeuille et lui montra ses propres petits-enfants et la maison qu'il habitait à Little Whinging.

Le train les berça et après l'énorme petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait englouti, Euphrosine ne tarda pas à dodeliner de la tête. Arthur la laissa s'affaisser contre lui, rassuré de la sentir toute proche. Le yorkshire se débrouilla pour défaire la fermeture du sac à dos posé à côté de M. Dursley, sur la banquette d'en face, et il se fourra à l'intérieur. On l'entendit bientôt ronfler doucement et pousser parfois de petits couinements satisfaits.

Dans le silence, l'homme se contorsionna pour sortir un mouchoir à carreaux de sa poche et se moucha.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait pour le cabinet du premier ministre… dit-il soudain avec un raclement de gorge. "S'il est si haut placé dans notre monde, c'est qu'il doit l'être encore plus dans le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Arthur mit quelques secondes à comprendre que M. Dursley parlait de son grand-père.

\- Euh… oui, répondit-il prudemment. Il hésita en voyant que l'homme semblait attendre presque douloureusement. "C'est le ministre de la magie."

\- Oh, dit M. Dursley. Il utilisa le mouchoir roué en boule pour se tamponner le front d'un air presque égaré. "Oh. C'est bien. C'est très bien."

Il eut un sourire crispé.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il était devenu, tu vois. Il avait dix-sept ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était le jour où on nous a évacués…

Il prit une grande inspiration et manqua s'étrangler un peu. Arthur le regardait, étrangement ému.

\- On nous a dit que la guerre était terminée et ensuite il n'y a plus jamais eu de choses bizarres, de catastrophes comme il s'en produisait à cette époque-là, partout en Angleterre… Il a réussi, sans doute. A arrêter le fou qui était après lui… _Celui dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom_.

L'homme semblait attendre une confirmation de la part d'Arthur aussi le garçon hocha-t-il la tête, en espérant ne pas avoir à entrer dans les détails. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, mais il fallait être en septième année pour connaître les détails de leur affrontement.

 _C'était étrange comme il savait tout sur le jour où Harry Potter avait transgressé toutes les règles qui protégeait la magie, mais rien sur celui où il avait sauvé le monde._

Même les cahiers d'école de Terrence Swanson n'en disaient pas lourd à ce sujet, comme s'il s'agissait de choses si graves, si sombres, qu'il valait mieux ne pas les écrire.

\- J'y repense, des fois, reprit M. Dursley, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. "Pendant des années je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être mort pour qu'on obtienne cette paix. On ne savait rien, dans le monde… _normal_. On ne se doutait absolument pas des combats qui se menaient…Ton grand-père est probablement la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie…"

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel un sentiment désagréable se réveilla à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Arthur.

 _Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre peine, jusque-là. Mais qu'en était-il de son grand-père ? Comment pouvait-il trouver la force d'affronter la mort de son fils tout en s'inquiétant de la disparition de ses petits-enfants ?_

Arthur secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée. Harry Potter _savait_ ce qui allait se passer quand son fils était reparti en Antarctique. Il avait été au courant depuis le début, il avait été le premier dans le secret, c'était _son_ choix qui avait tout déclenché. Il souffrait sûrement, mais c'était de sa faute.

 _Si les adultes n'avaient pas choisi à leur place, Arthur et Euphrosine ne se seraient jamais retrouvés dans cette situation…_

Sa petite sœur grogna dans son sommeil et faillit glisser de son épaule. Il la redressa délicatement et cela apaisa un peu le tumulte de ses pensées.

Quand il releva la tête, M. Dursley était en train de les contempler, comme s'ils étaient très loin, pas vraiment dans le train. Il était complètement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

La vitre se couvrait de buée. Le brouillard montait, dehors, engloutissant la voie ferrée dans son silence opaque. Le train filait comme s'il fuyait, dans un roulement assourdi.

\- Quand je regarde ta petite sœur, je revois ce gamin maigrichon à qui je faisais toutes sortes de crasses, dit M. Dursley au bout d'un moment, avec un sourire triste. "Elle a le même visage que lui, ses cheveux en bataille, les lunettes… sauf les yeux. Elle n'a pas du tout les yeux d'Harry…"

Il eut un petit rire sec, tellement douloureux qu'on aurait pu se couper dessus.

\- Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer… il était tellement pitoyable – et en même temps il y avait cette lueur dans son regard, tout le temps. Ça disait "tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, tu ne me vaincras jamais" et moi, ça me rendait fou. Il ne se défendait pas et pourtant il gagnait.

Arthur essaya d'imaginer son grand-père – le héros de la nation, l'Auror le plus célèbre de tous les temps, le ministre de la magie – en train d'essayer d'échapper à une sorte de gorille adolescent et cela le fit presque rire.

 _Harry Potter, martyrisé par un moldu ? Ce n'était juste pas concevable._

L'homme rit de nouveau. Il semblait très vieux, soudain, avec les rides sur son front, son ventre tendu sous le costume de tweed et ses yeux qui tombaient comme ceux d'un cheval qui s'excuse.

Ses mains calleuses trituraient le mouchoir.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, un jour, tu sais. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et pourtant il est parti faire face à ce fou qui menaçait le pays…

Ses yeux étaient humides et sa moustache en brosse tremblait un peu. Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche exactement dans votre monde, mais cette petite fille a besoin d'être chez elle, d'avoir des repas réguliers, de dormir dans un lit, dit M. Dursley d'une voix soudain ferme, en se penchant un peu pour bien regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux. "Je ne crois pas une seconde qu' _Harry Potter_ aurait chargé un jeune garçon comme toi d'une mission où il faille risquer ta vie ou celle de ta petite sœur. Et si tu t'es disputé avec lui ou avec tes parents, t'enfuir est loin d'être la meilleure solution, crois-moi."

Les yeux d'Arthur se remplirent de larmes brûlantes. Il serra les lèvres en une ligne dure.

 _Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Il avait envie de hurler "ma mère est sur la Lune et mon père est_ mort _! Je voudrais bien m'être_ seulement _disputé avec eux !"_

L'homme dut lire quelque chose dans ce regard farouche ou dans la palpitation des mâchoires carrées pour retenir un sanglot, car il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, comme ça ? Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon raisonnable. Retourne chez toi.

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- On ne peut _pas_ rentrer, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mal à Euphrosine, mais je ne peux pas la ramener à la maison ou à l'école."

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- On va… on va chez mon parrain. Il saura ce qu'il faut faire. C'est compliqué. _S'il vous plaît_.

Il se sentait pathétique de supplier. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on lui retire son fardeau, que la fuite s'arrête là, que la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac cesse de se contracter douloureusement, que quelqu'un les protège des Evideurs.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, juste _pas possible_.

 _Harry les renverrait à Poudlard et ne les laisserait pas quitter l'Angleterre. Ça n'avait jamais été l'intention des adultes de les laisser aller en Antarctique._

 _Tout était de la faute de ses parents. S'ils ne lui avaient jamais dit, jamais laissé entendre… s'ils ne lui avaient jamais laissé soupçonner que Scorpius serait peut-être lui aussi sacrifié…_

 _Tout était de la faute de ces idiots de fantômes, à lui souffler qu'Euphrosine avait un rôle à jouer, à faire des liens entre des choses qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être rattachées les unes aux autres…_

M. Dursley se redressa et le considéra un long moment, sans insister.

Le train se mit à ralentir et Euphrosine se réveilla. Elle s'assit, frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et récupéra Calcifer dans le sac. Le yorkshire bâilla et lui lécha la figure.

\- On est arrivés ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

\- Non, dit-il laconiquement.

Il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à _London Euston_ , où M. Dursley prendrait le métro pour aller à _Victoria Station_ enchaîner avec sa correspondance pour le _Surrey_. Arthur voulait attendre que l'homme les quitte pour emprunter le même chemin et rejoindre le bus qui les conduirait dans le _Wiltshire_ , mais Dudley Dursley les invita dans un _Fish n' Chips_. Il les emmena ensuite dans un _Saintsbury's_ et voulut absolument bourrer leurs sacs de nourriture.

Calcifer trottinait à côté d'eux et lançait de temps à autre un petit regard ironique à Arthur qui se retenait de planter là cet adulte si envahissant.

Il y avait tellement de monde, partout. Cette foule pressée qui se préoccupait peu de la brume épaisse et polluée donnait la chair de poule au garçon. A chaque instant ils risquaient de bousculer un sorcier ou de voir surgir un agent du ministère. _Oh, ils étaient beaucoup arrivés beaucoup plus vite près de leur but, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à courir ce risque-là..._

Euphrosine babillait, inconsciente du danger. Elle était visiblement très soulagée qu'un adulte s'occupe d'eux.

M. Dursley finit enfin par leur faire ses adieux, au pied du Mémorial de la Guerre. Il tapota prudemment la tête du yorkshire, leur répéta encore une fois qu'il espérait qu'ils rentreraient bientôt chez eux et leur assura qu'il ne clouerait pas de planches sur la porte de sa maison s'il apercevait un jour un hibou perché sur sa voiture.

Il avait un pauvre sourire en disant ça, comme s'il y avait quelque d'à la fois drôle et amer derrière ses paroles. Ni Euphrosine ni Arthur ne comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la petite fille promit qu'elle écrirait.

Puis le frère et la sœur s'éloignèrent dans le brouillard londonien avec leur chien et Dudley Dursley se retrouva seul, sa valise posée à côté de lui. Il bascula un peu sur ses talons, comme un enfant qui réfléchit. Il se gratta l'oreille, dérangeant son chapeau melon. Frotta sa moustache et lâcha un gros soupir.

Puis il se mit en quête d'une cabine de téléphone.

La dame qui décrocha la hotline pour la recherche des enfants Potter débita son baratin d'un ton las puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait rapporter.

\- Je voudrais parler à Harry Potter.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, monsieur. Dites-moi simplement où vous avez aperçu les enfants pour la dernière fois.

\- Laissez-moi parler à Harry Potter, répéta l'homme calmement. "Dites-lui que c'est _Big D_ et que ses petits-enfants étaient avec moi il y a un instant."

Il y eut un silence feutré au bout de la ligne, puis une bourrasque violente souffla derrière Dudley Dursley et fit trembler la porte rouge. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître par magie dans la ruelle sale où se trouvait la cabine téléphonique n'était pas très grand et plutôt maigre. Il était en bras de chemise, comme s'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attraper son manteau avant de quitter une pièce surchauffée. Son visage aux traits sévères était hâve, pâle, mal rasé. Il portait des lunettes rondes et ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang après plusieurs nuits de veille. Une cicatrice traçait une ligne claire dans ses courts cheveux grisonnants, au-dessus de son oreille droite. Cela faisait presque cinquante ans que Dudley ne l'avait pas vu, mais il le reconnut aussitôt.

\- Harry, balbutia-t-il.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**


	10. Les deux cousins

**LES DEUX COUSINS**

* * *

Harry dévisagea de haut en bas l'homme ventripotent qui tripotait sa moustache en brosse d'un air stupéfait, son chapeau melon de travers, son pardessus beige boutonné sur une écharpe écossaise.

Il secoua la tête légèrement, comme s'il n'arrivait à concilier deux images, et lança d'un air incrédule :

\- Dudley ?

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Dudley dut avaler deux fois sa salive avant de pouvoir répondre – il venait d'apercevoir la baguette dans la main d'Harry.

\- Ils m'ont quitté au mémorial de la guerre et sont partis en direction de _Melton Street_ , balbutia-t-il.

Harry s'élança et Dudley se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Il oublia sa valise et dut revenir la chercher. Soufflant et haletant, une main sur son chapeau melon pour le tenir en place, il parvint à la hauteur de son cousin lorsque celui-ci, au moment de tourner dans _Melton Street_ , s'arrêta soudain au bord du trottoir, scrutant la place noyée de brouillard sur laquelle tournaient les voitures comme de sombres requins aux yeux jaunes.

\- Est-ce que tu leur as dit que tu me connaissais ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Dudley hocha le menton, subjugué par ce ton d'autorité.

\- Arthur est loin d'être idiot. Il devait se douter que tu appellerais la ligne d'urgence une fois seul, dit Harry d'un air contrarié. "Ils sont sûrement revenus sur leurs pas pour prendre une autre direction. Pourquoi étaient-ils avec toi ? Est-ce que tu sais d'où ils venaient ?"

\- Je les ai trouvés à _Manchester Piccadilly_. Ils étaient dans la gare, l'air affamé. On a pris le train ensemble jusqu'ici, puis ils m'ont quitté quand j'ai dit que j'allais prendre le métro.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit où ils comptaient aller ?"

Dudley chercha dans sa mémoire. C'était difficile avec sous les yeux cet Harry si différent de celui de son souvenir. A part la cicatrice en zigzag toujours bien visible sur son front, cet homme-là n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent ombrageux qui avait tenu tête à Big D et à ses copains ou avec le gamin aux lunettes cassées qui nageait dans ses vêtements…

\- Le garçon a parlé de son parrain. Et la petite a aussi mentionné un manoir à un moment. Il l'a vite fait taire, alors je-

\- Un _manoir_ ? coupa Harry.

Il fit un geste impérieux pour réclamer le silence et réfléchit un moment. Dudley en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée.

L'homme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui avait l'habitude de commander, d'être obéi. Ses yeux verts sautaient d'un passant à l'autre, comme s'il enregistrait chaque détail et gardait un œil sur ce qui l'entourait à tout instant. Il y avait une dureté de fer dans la façon dont il se tenait. Ses lèvres minces étaient marquées d'un pli amer.

\- Comment fait-on pour aller à Bradford on Avon depuis _London Euston_ ? demanda-t-il brusquement. "Je ne suis pas familier avec les transports en commun moldus."

\- Dans le _Wiltshire_ ? Il faudrait aller à _Victoria Station_ en métro et de là prendre un bus, j'imagine, dit Dudley en essayant de ne pas attacher d'importance au mot "moldu" qui sonnait dans sa mémoire comme une insulte. "Ou aller chercher un train à _Paddington_."

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'Harry cavalait en direction de la gare.

\- Attends ! cria son cousin en traversant la route en hâte, dans le bazar de klaxons et de phares déclenché par cette course sauvage.

Harry s'était déjà engouffré dans la station de métro. Les gens, heureusement, remarquaient davantage le fait qu'ils avaient été bousculés que la baguette dans sa main. Ils s'exclamaient, insultaient l'homme qui se frayait un passage dans la foule, puis continuaient leur chemin en râlant. Dudley, rouge et à bout de souffle, réussit à rattraper Harry cette fois lorsque celui-ci se retrouva devant les bornes de validation de ticket après avoir dévalé et remonté des escalators dans les deux sens de circulation.

Il s'était agenouillé sur le carrelage sale et examinait quelque chose au bout de sa baguette. Dudley s'épongea abondement le front, tout en jetant des sourires crispés autour de lui.

\- Ils ne sont pas passés par là, dit Harry se redressant et en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon d'un air très sombre. "Ils ont peut-être vraiment continué dans cette rue."

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait demander si quelqu'un les a vus… avança timidement le gros homme essoufflé.

Les yeux verts étincelèrent un instant, furieux.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Arthur a dû faire quelque chose. _Personne_ ne les a signalés et pourtant toute la Grande-Bretagne les cherche !

Dudley déglutit.

\- Ils se sont teintés les cheveux, dit-il avec un léger raclement de gorge, en espérant que son cousin n'allait pas le transformer en quelque chose, là, tout de suite.

Mais le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un coup. Il se releva et agrippa les épaules de Dudley.

\- Comment ? Quelle couleur ? A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ? Tu es le premier témoignage qu'on récolte qui en vaille la peine ! s'écria-t-il.

Dudley tira sur sa moustache d'un air embarrassé. Il se disait qu'il aurait sûrement dû expliquer les détails à la dame de la _hotline_ avant de donner son identité, mais il était secrètement flatté qu'Harry soit venu tout de suite dès qu'il avait reconnu le surnom.

\- Je pense qu'il a coupé les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Elle était encore plus dépenaillée que toi quand tu avais son âge. Et ils sont teints en noir. Je n'ai pas trop vu pour Arthur. Il portait une casquette assez laide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il était plutôt blond, pas comme sur les photos qui passent à la télé.

Harry démarra de nouveau au quart de tour et Dudley, résigné, ramassa sa valise et se remit à courir en lançant des excuses par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'ils se frayaient un passage pour ressortir de la station de métro en remontant visiblement ce qui était un courant _descendant_.

Dans la rue, le brouillard les emmaillota de son épais goût de pollution. Dudley, qui était au bord de l'apoplexie, ne réussit pas vraiment à identifier tous les gens qui arrêtèrent un instant Harry pour lui demander des ordres. Apparemment, toute une armée en civile fouillait le quartier.

La valise de Dudley pendait au bout de son bras, de plus en plus lourde, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas perdre son cousin de vue. Ils arpentèrent des dizaines de ruelles, firent irruption dans des superettes en provoquant nombre de protestations, réveillèrent des clochards, interpellèrent des punks, interrogèrent des étudiantes qui leur soufflèrent la fumée de leurs cigarettes au visage et ne surent que glousser bêtement, cherchèrent derrière des poubelles, sous des porches, en bas d'escaliers, et posèrent mille et mille fois la même question.

Après deux bonnes heures, il devint clair que les enfants avaient passé entre les mailles.

\- Ils n'utilisent pas de magie, soupira Harry en s'appuyant d'un air las sur une voiture garée à contre-sens qui, heureusement, ne se mit pas à sonner. "S'ils le faisaient, on pourrait au moins relever des empreintes…"

\- Est-ce qu'ils le savent ? interrogea Dudley, hors d'haleine.

\- Non… Enfin… peut-être, oui… Arthur est très intelligent. Il s'est débarrassé de la seule manière qu'on avait de les retrouver et on n'a jamais – _jamais_ – vu personne réussir un tour de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas de la fierté sur les traits tirés d'Harry. C'était une grimace qui parlait de désespoir.

Dudley se mordilla les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose d'encourageant à dire. Il pouvait se mettre à la place de son cousin. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la responsabilité du pays sur les épaules, mais il avait des enfants, lui aussi, et une de ses filles avait fugué pendant sa crise d'adolescence. Il se rappelait très bien l'anxiété et la colère qui l'avaient rongé pendant quarante-huit interminables heures avant que les gendarmes ne la leur ramènent.

Cette torture-là, il la comprenait parfaitement.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il.

Sans rien dire, Harry se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter vaguement. Un long manteau noir apparut du milieu de nulle part. Il l'enfila distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bitume, comme s'il espérait y déchiffrer la route prise par ses petits-enfants.

Un homme surgit du brouillard et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser.

Dudley respirait un peu moins fort maintenant qu'il avait un peu repris son souffle. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller avant d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec son cousin retrouvé par miracle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils s'étaient croisés en sortant du bus et avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller prendre une bière ensemble…

Harry lâcha un profond soupir.

\- On y verra plus clair au QG, dit-il. "Viens, il faut que tu fasses une déposition."

Et sans ajouter quoi que soit d'autre, sans même un mot d'avertissement, il attrapa le bras de Dudley : Londres bascula alors toute entière dans une machine à laver géante et, après deux tours de tonneau, ils furent recrachés sans ménagements sur un carré de pelouse.

\- Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley, moldu, pour interrogation, dit Harry d'une voix forte, en lâchant le bras de son cousin qui trébucha, le visage blanc comme un linge, et lâcha sa valise qui lui tomba sur les pieds comme un poids mort.

\- _Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley_ , _autorisation de sortir de l'aire de transplanage autorisée_ , répéta une voix féminine sans personnalité qui devait sortir d'un haut-parleur.

\- Pas mal pour un moldu, ajouta quelqu'un avec ironie. "La plupart des gens vomissent la première fois."

Dudley, qui avait l'impression d'avoir été littéralement essoré, se dépêcha de sortir son mouchoir et le pressa sur sa bouche avec un hoquet. Il releva la tête en clignant des yeux, encore hébété.

Le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole était adossé à un mur de briques sous une plaque de cuivre qui disait _Aire de Transplanage Sécurisée_. Il mâchait un chewing-gum avec un large sourire ironique, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient violets et il portait un blouson de cuir noir à petits clous brillants, ainsi qu'une longue plume mauve en guise de boucle d'oreille.

 _Ce n'était pas très sérieux comme première impression_ , pensa M. Dursley.

Il se sentait complètement barbouillé, mais il se redressa et carra ses épaules pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une mauviette. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du choc de la téléportation, ou quel que soit le nom de cette façon de se déplacer, ou parce que le mot "interrogation" lui rappelait un film médiéval qui se terminait très mal.

 _Harry. Il avait retrouvé Harry._

 _Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur ou de lui faire honte._

 _Il n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase, le jour où on était venu pour les évacuer._

 _Il ne gâcherait pas cette deuxième chance qui lui tombait dans les bras, presque cinquante ans après…_

Il ramassa sa valise. Ce n'était pas de la pelouse, mais de la moquette verte, sur le sol. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une maison.

\- Changement de plan, Remus, lança Harry en sortant de la pièce minuscule où ils avaient atterri.

Le jeune homme bouscula Dudley pour le suivre.

\- Du nouveau pour Arthur ? demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air impatienté.

\- Dudley, appela-t-il d'un ton sec. "On va avoir besoin de tes informations pour le briefing."

L'homme à la moustache en brosse réajusta son chapeau melon malmené.

\- J'arrive, bredouilla-t-il en se hâtant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Remus lui sourit avec sympathie, mais Harry accorda à peine un regard à son cousin. Le pas rapide, le dos très droit, il remonta le couloir sombre en direction d'une double-porte ouverte en grand et dont se déversait un flot de lumière.

Dudley ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils y parvinrent.

C'était une salle assez haute, avec une très longue table en chêne au milieu. Elle bourdonnait fébrilement, remplie de gens qui couraient dans tous les sens. Sur un côté était alignée une série de globes de verre surmontés de flèches dorées et des hôtesses opinaient de la tête en répondant de façon monocorde aux visages qui y apparaissaient quand la flèche s'éclairait. De l'autre côté, une douzaine de téléphones sonnaient constamment, de façon stridente, en rebondissant sur les buffets où ils étaient raccordés à une sorte de groupe électrogène hérissé d'antennes bizarres. Au fond, une cheminée crépitait de fumée et d'éclairs verts. Sur la table, des sorciers en doudoune matelassée orange et des employés de bureau coiffés de chapeaux pointus pliaient des affiches, scellaient des enveloppes, étudiaient des plans de Londres. Une carte de Grande-Bretagne s'étalait sur un mur, piquetée de drapeaux. Un gros feutre rouge flottait devant et entourait parfois un emplacement sur un signe du petit homme miniature perché sur un haut tabouret. Des tasses de café, une théière, un carton de pizza entrouvert et une assiette de pilons de poulet se baladaient dans les airs en s'entrechoquant parfois dans un bruit cristallin avec les pendants de cristal du lustre ou la farandole de cuillères en argent. Des mémos voletaient partout sous le plafond. On se serait cru à la cathédrale Saint-Paul, en plein envolée de pigeons.

Quatre ou cinq personnes se détachèrent du tas et écoutèrent attentivement avant d'aller relayer les informations au reste de la pièce.

\- Je veux deux équipes qui surveillent les départs à _Victoria_ et à _Paddington_ , conclut Harry après avoir expliqué l'échec des recherches menées à _Euston Station_. "Les enfants pourraient se diriger vers Bradford on Avon pour de là gagner le Manoir Malefoy. Euphrosine a les cheveux coupés et teints en noir, Arthur porte une casquette."

Le groupe se dispersa. Dudley vit quelqu'un filer vers la pile d'affiches et commencer à modifier les photos par magie.

\- Ils ont un chien avec eux, intervint-il malgré son cœur qui battait très fort. "Un petit chien, roux à poils longs. Une sorte de yorkshire, pas commode."

Tout le monde le regarda fixement.

\- Je viens seulement de m'en rappeler… ça me paraissait important, balbutia-t-il en tamponnant son front en sueur avec son mouchoir à carreaux.

Harry remonta ses lunettes d'un geste rapide, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Alice, la liste des _A_ _nimagi_ enregistrés par le ministère, ordonna-t-il. "Et envoyez quelqu'un à l'Institut de Nottingham voir s'il existe des recherches sur les yorkshires."

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur le Ministre, dit la jeune femme qui était habillée comme une secrétaire des années trente mais qui portait d'affreuses pantoufles à têtes de lapin en peluche rose synthétique, probablement en provenance directe de Primark.

Elle posa une tasse fumante sur la table à côté d'Harry. Dudley jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au contenu : ça avait l'air proprement dégoûtant.

\- Si c'est encore une _Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves_ , j'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas, lança Harry sans même accorder un regard à la tasse.

\- C'est juste un reconstituant, protesta la jeune femme. "Comme vous refusez de prendre un peu de repos…"

Harry ne releva pas la dernière phrase, chargée de reproche. Il se contenta de tendre la main pour attraper la tasse qu'il vida d'un coup, sans même une grimace.

\- Remus, dit-il ensuite à mi-voix, en se tournant vers le jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient maintenant fuchsia. "J'ai relevé la même empreinte à la gare que sur le toit du train. Soit c'est une coïncidence, soit _il_ suit les enfants. Emmène ton équipe dans le métro, cherchez s'il y a un nid. Il nous faut _davantage_ d'informations."

\- Compris, dit Remus en s'éclipsant aussitôt.

Dudley sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il aurait voulu demander de quel _il_ on parlait, mais il n'osa pas.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, il faut que vous écoutiez ça, appela un homme en les hélant depuis la rangée de téléphones. "C'est un enregistrement qui est arrivé à l'instant au centre d'appels moldu."

Dudley le considéra d'un air ahuri : il était vêtu d'un t-shirt de _Heavy Metal_ quatre fois trop large et d'une paire de leggins, la dernière chose qu'on se serait attendu à voir sur quelqu'un avec la tête d'un majordome britannique pure souche.

Harry prit le combiné mais ne le porta pas à son oreille. Il le garda à la main et posa sa baguette dessus.

\- _Harry Potter, tu_ _n'aurais pas dû égarer tes petits-enfants à Camden_ … dit alors une voix sifflante chargée de mépris et de joie malsaine, résonnant dans la salle comme amplifiée par magie. " _Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas oublié le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il nous féliciterait s'il savait que les deux rejetons de son plus sournois ennemi sont tombés entre nos mains… les cris que poussera cette délicieuse petite fille soumise à…_ "

Dudley avait pâli. Mais Harry se contenta de pincer l'arête de son nez et de rendre le téléphone à l'homme sans même écouter la fin du message.

\- ça ne me dit rien, marmonna-t-il. Il n'a pas dû sortir de prison récemment.

Il se tourna vers la salle et claqua des doigts.

\- On a une alerte EM dans le secteur NW1, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. " Davies, prenez Moffat et Gardner avec vous et commencez par les pubs. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, ne vous embêtez pas, ramenez-le directement au Ministère de la Magie."

Quelques personnes se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Les autres se remirent à leurs affaires sans sembler plus troublés que cela, comme si on ne venait pas de menacer de torturer une gamine de onze ans.

Harry frotta la cicatrice sur son front d'un geste machinal. Il tapota l'épaule de Dudley.

\- Viens dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquilles pour que tu me dises tout sur ce que faisaient les enfants, dit-il d'un ton las.

Son cousin le suivit dans le couloir après un dernier coup d'œil à la salle transformée en ruche. Il faillit être éborgné par un mémo qui s'y engouffrait et s'écarta prudemment pour laisser passer une matrone qui n'aurait certainement pas dénoté dans une cérémonie vaudou.

Les gens qui travaillaient pour Harry n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec des fonctionnaires…

\- On est où, ici ? demanda-t-il, un peu éperdu.

\- A Londres, _12, square Grimmaurd_ , répondit Harry par-dessus son épaule. "C'est une vieille maison de famille. Je l'utilisais comme quartier général des Aurors, autrefois, mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une annexe du ministère. On va peut-être la transformer en musée de la résistance."

Dudley, qui se souvenait que Pétunia avait l'habitude de traiter son beau-frère de bon à rien, se demanda _comment_ la famille de celui-ci avait pu lui laisser un tel héritage.

Tout était très bien tenu. Les tapisseries cramoisies étaient un peu passées, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre grain de poussière nulle part et le parquet ancien qui grinçait était parfaitement ciré.

Dudley aperçut en passant une cuisine magnifique, avec des dalles noires et blanches et des buffets qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, dans laquelle il n'y avait visiblement personne, mais où pourtant des légumes se pelaient, des casseroles se touillaient, des couteaux s'aiguisaient, de la mousse débordait de l'évier.

Harry s'engagea dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage. Dudley l'imita, plus lentement parce qu'il avait le souffle un peu court quand il se livrait à ce genre d'exercices et parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les nombreuses photos pendues aux murs.

Certaines étaient bizarres, un peu floues, comme s'il y manquait le personnage principal. Sur d'autres, les gens photographiés _bougeaient_.

Sur le premier palier, il s'arrêta pour en examiner une où l'on voyait se dresser au-dessus d'un lac la silhouette d'un château en ruines dont les hautes tours fumaient. Un bourgeon rose frémissait au premier-plan. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment poignant dans ce spectacle : quelque chose qui parlait de fierté, de courage et d'une tristesse au-delà des mots.

\- On va d'abord faire un crochet par la volière, lança soudain Harry en se penchant par-dessus la rampe.

Dudley hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, et reprit son ascension.

Des jeunes gens vêtus de longues robes noires à col mao lui adressèrent des signes joyeux en agitant des diplômes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Dans un beau cadre laqué, des sorciers félicitaient Harry, âgé peut-être de quarante-deux ans. Une femme rousse élégante lui tenait le bras. Il se tenait debout devant une fontaine gigantesque, dans un hall de marbre noir et des journalistes l'entouraient d'un crépitement de flashs.

Un très vieil homme avec un nez aquilin le toisa de son regard bleu vif, sans se lever de son tabouret. Il était assis devant ce qui devait être la taverne la plus minable de Grande-Bretagne.

Une dame âgée au regard de chat, coiffée d'un chapeau pointu émeraude et très émue, coupait avec un ciseau doré le ruban rouge tendu sous un immense portail encadré de sangliers ailés.

Au deuxième étage, Dudley fit une autre pause en face d'un cadre assez grand. Ce devait être sur une île – on devinait la mer à l'arrière-plan, ainsi qu'une nuée de mouettes – et il ne faisait sûrement pas très chaud. Le vent couchait l'herbe et rabattait les cheveux de certains des personnages. Cela représentait un groupe plutôt disparate et qui ne semblait pas particulièrement content d'avoir été rassemblé pour une photo : une grand-mère habillée en infirmière du dix-neuvième siècle, un hercule dont le visage était défiguré par une horrible brûlure, une espèce de barbare avec les cheveux coiffés en catogan et les bras couturés de cicatrices, une guerrière à la beauté sauvage, un jeune homme dont le nez en trompette et les boucles bleues rappelaient furieusement à Dudley l'insolent qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée ; deux rouquins : l'un trapu avec un gilet en peau de mouton et l'autre plutôt grand et maigre, les joues mangées par une épaisse barbe ; une femme enveloppée dans un gilet rose informe, avec des cheveux châtains embroussaillés – _Dudley la reconnut : il l'avait vue, autrefois, en venant chercher Harry à_ King's Cross _, avec ses parents, à la fin de l'année scolaire_. Il ne savait pas son nom, mais elle était dans cette école de sorcellerie avec lui, à l'époque.

Il y avait aussi, au premier rang, quatre gamins de quatorze ou quinze ans : un garçon blond dégingandé avec un crayon derrière l'oreille, des lunettes rondes et un sourire amer qui n'était pas de son âge. Une fille à l'air farouche, avec de grands yeux gris, un menton triangulaire buté et une salopette passablement sale. Et un adolescent aux traits fins avec des cheveux presque blancs, lissés en arrière, dont le regard anxieux ne quittait pas le quatrième sujet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse brusquement.

Au centre de la photo se trouvait un autre garçon, assis sur une chaise, les jambes recouvertes d'un plaid écossais. Il était très pâle sous ses boucles d'ébène. Il avait des yeux verts dans lesquels on lisait une tristesse résignée.

Dudley crut d'abord que c'était Harry, puis il s'aperçut que l'homme au collier de barbe noire qui se tenait debout derrière le dossier de la chaise, les épaules tassées, avait sur le front la même cicatrice en zigzag que son cousin.

En arrivant au troisième étage, il dut s'appuyer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour reprendre son souffle. Il déboutonna son pardessus et enleva son écharpe. La nuit tombait, dehors, mais il distingua par la vitre le trottoir d'une rue londonienne très ordinaire, nappée d'un linceul de brouillard, dans laquelle s'allumaient les réverbères. Il y avait une grille noire devant la maison, contre laquelle s'accumulaient des feuilles mortes comme si on ne l'ouvrait pas souvent.

Il rejoignit Harry au bout d'une minute. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le seuil d'une pièce tapissée de fientes et de plumes sales. Une bonne vingtaine de hiboux – _de vrais hiboux ! Dans une maison ! En plein Londres ! Dieu du ciel…_ \- garnissait les perchoirs sous les poutres apparentes. Certains somnolaient, mais la plupart fixèrent Dudley de leurs yeux jaunes écarquillés, comme affrontés par le froncement de nez qu'il ne put cacher.

\- Je veux juste envoyer un message à Ginny, lui dire qu'on a enfin une piste sérieuse, dit Harry, qui ajouta après un instant : "C'est ma femme. Elle est en Sicile, chez mon fils James, en ce moment."

Dudley pensa aux téléphones en bas ou aux étranges globes de verre – sans aucun doute des moyens de communication plus rapides et plus fiables qu'un _hibou_ – mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

Pendant que son cousin envoyait sa lettre, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs par les portes entrouvertes. Il vit une sorte de grand dojo sous les toits en pente, avec des mannequins métalliques rangés sur les côtés et des piles de coussins dans un coin. Puis une pièce remplie de capes sur des portants, une salle de bains dans laquelle s'entassaient des trousses de toilettes en vrac et des serviettes mouillées, un dortoir avec des lits à étages qui devait être occupé selon un roulement : quelqu'un y ronflait, mais la plupart des matelas étaient vides, les sacs de couchage froissés laissés à l'abandon. Un peu avant l'escalier, il y avait une chambre assez belle mais plutôt froide, tendue de velours bleu, avec un grand lit de style Empire sur la courtepointe duquel était posé une valise qui n'avait pas été défaite. Elle portait les initiales _H. J. P._ et Dudley se demanda depuis combien de temps elle attendait que son propriétaire vienne prendre un peu de repos.

\- Viens, dit Harry en surgissant derrière lui et en tirant sur le loquet pour fermer la porte. "Mon bureau est à l'étage en dessous."

Dudley acquiesça, les joues en feu. Il sortit son mouchoir de nouveau et se tamponna le front en descendant derrière son cousin d'un pas lourd.

 _Oh, ce n'était pas gagné._

Harry lui parlait très poliment, mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix. Il avait changé, mais son regard sur les Dursley était resté le même.

Dudley ne savait pas par où s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient partagé la moindre complicité, au contraire… Et tous ses efforts pendant le dernier été à _Privet Drive_ étaient tombés à l'eau : Harry n'avait pas semblé en remarquer un seul.

Ils s'étaient serré la main en se quittant, mais ce n'était pas assez, Dudley le savait bien.

 _Il y avait beaucoup trop à pardonner._

Cette idée-là ne lui était pas venue tout de suite, bien sûr. Entre le moment où il avait contredit sa mère sur une étrange impulsion – _"je ne crois pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place"_ \- et celui où il avait pu clairement formuler ce qu'il dirait à Harry s'il le retrouvait un jour, il s'était écoulé des années.

Sa femme était pour beaucoup là-dedans. " _Tu ne seras pas en paix tant que tu n'auras pas vidé ton sac, gros benêt_ ", disait-elle avec une claque chaleureuse sur son épaule, chaque fois qu'il se décourageait. " _Si tu viens vers lui avec humilité, Harry te pardonnera sûrement. On ne peut jamais couper complètement les liens avec sa famille. Il sera heureux que tu aies pris l'initiative, tu verras_."

Mme Dursley avait beaucoup de caractère, comme Pétunia, mais contrairement à celle-ci, elle avait aussi beaucoup de cœur. Dudley se disait souvent que s'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée et épousée, il serait sans doute devenu quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir pour ami. Il repensait parfois aussi, avec un frisson d'horreur, aux images que la créature invisible avait fait grandir dans son esprit avant qu'Harry ne la fasse fuir, lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, et il savait que c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait commencé à marcher, très lentement, très maladroitement, dans une direction différente de celle de ses parents…

Harry déverrouilla la porte de son bureau, entra en appuyant sur un interrupteur comme une personne tout à fait normale et fit sursauter son cousin en allumant le radiateur d'un geste négligent de sa baguette magique.

Dudley resta quelques instants à contempler les lieux. C'était une pièce bien agencée, avec une tapisserie vert forêt qui se mariait bien avec le bureau d'acajou, les fauteuils de cuir confortables, le tapis de Perse, les rayons de bibliothèque garnis de livres anciens, de cadres à photos élégants et de bibelots dorés.

Les rideaux étaient tirés de chaque côté de la fenêtre et la lueur des réverbères, à l'extérieur, nimbait d'un halo orangé les branches nues d'un vieil arbre.

Deux grands tableaux encadraient la pendule qui marquait les secondes avec un doux son régulier. L'un représentait un homme maigre et pâle, avec un nez crochu et des cheveux noirs gras, l'autre une créature vraiment très laide aux grandes oreilles rosâtres et aux yeux globuleux.

A la stupéfaction de Dudley, les deux portraits s'animèrent en les voyant entrer, comme s'ils étaient vivants, et demandèrent anxieusement, le premier d'une voix sévère, le second dans un couinement plaintif :

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Harry secoua la tête, l'air las.

La créature efflanquée qui ressemblait à un macaque sans poils étouffa alors un sanglot dans ses mains grêles et s'enfuit, tandis que l'homme faisait volte-face dans une envolée de manches noires semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris et disparaissait derrière le cadre comme s'il venait tout simplement de quitter le tableau.

\- Whisky ? demanda Harry d'un ton distrait, depuis son bureau dont il sortait une carafe à demi remplie d'un liquide doré et deux petits verres.

Dudley, encore ahuri, fit un vague mouvement de tête qui pouvait se traduire par oui ou par non.

Harry le servit, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir, après avoir suspendu leurs deux manteaux près de la porte. Le radiateur glougloutait et la pièce était encore très froide. Dudley, qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, but une gorgée avec prudence.

 _On ne savait jamais, ce n'était peut-être pas du whisky…_

Mais ç'en était – du bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait à la maison – et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il se sentit beaucoup plus courageux et résolut de ne pas quitter la pièce avant d'avoir tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait.

\- Est-ce qu'Arthur a dit pourquoi ils s'étaient enfuis ? demanda Harry qui avait bu son verre cul-sec et s'en servait maintenant un deuxième.

La carafe en cristal scintillait doucement sur la table basse entre leurs deux fauteuils.

\- Non, dit Dudley. "Il a simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix."

Son cousin n'eut pas l'air surpris.

\- Comment était Euphrosine ? Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle semblait abattue ? Triste ?

\- Elle était juste affamée et épuisée, c'est tout, répondit le gros homme moustachu d'un ton rassurant. "Une fois qu'elle a eu avalé son petit déjeuner et dormi quelques heures, elle était en pleine forme. Elle semblait très attachée à leur chien. Son frère s'occupe bien d'elle, j'ai l'impression."

Il mourrait d'envie de demander si Harry savait la véritable raison de la fugue, mais c'était peut-être trop personnel. _Qu'avait dit la télé, déjà ? Une "situation familiale problématique"… peut-être que leurs parents divorçaient…_

Harry fit un mouvement pour prendre son verre et Dudley, qui ne trouvait pas ça raisonnable du tout, ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Le ministre de la magie leva les yeux avec un reniflement narquois.

Son cousin s'empourpra. Il se racla la gorge et bafouilla la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, tout à l'heure ? Cet homme… il avait vraiment les petits avec lui ?

\- C'est sûrement une fausse alerte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaie de s'attribuer le mérite de la disparition des enfants. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis qui sont ravis de ce qui m'arrive, dit Harry avec un petit rire sec, sans joie. "Mais si cent deux aurors en pleine possession de leurs moyens ne parviennent pas à mettre la main sur Arthur, je doute qu'un mangemort octogénaire puisse y parvenir."

Dudley n'avait pas envie de rire, lui, à l'idée qu'un fou furieux se permette ce genre de blague de mauvais goût. Harry prenait ça beaucoup trop calmement.

Mais peut-être qu'il vivait dans un monde autrement plus dangereux, en fait.

\- C'est à cause de lui, ça ? Le… le mage noir qui voulait te tuer ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? demanda-t-il en touchant le côté de sa tête.

Harry eut l'air perplexe pendant quelques instants, puis ses doigts effleurèrent la ligne claire dans ses cheveux grisonnants, au-dessus de son oreille.

\- Oh. _Ça_ … non, c'est un attentat, il y a quelques années, dit-il d'un ton presque léger.

Devant l'expression de consternation de Dudley, il rit encore, mais cette fois d'une façon plus humaine, plus détendue.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ils m'ont complètement raté, ce jour-là. Les blessures par sortilèges laissent des cicatrices qui ne s'effacent pas facilement. Une simple égratignure comme celle-ci a fait une marque, mais tu ne devinerais jamais combien de fois je me suis cassé le bras !

Il ramassa son verre et le vida sans même cligner des cils. Dudley soupira.

 _Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé retrouver son cousin…_

Harry reposa le verre sur la table basse et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de poignet.

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

Dudley sursauta.

Il avait failli ne pas entendre la question, tellement elle avait été posée à voix basse.

\- Ma mère est décédée il y a quelques années, dit-il lentement, les yeux fixés sur Harry qui ne le regardait pas. "Les derniers temps, elle ne parlait que de toi. Elle se reprochait beaucoup la vie qu'ils t'avaient menée…"

Il hésita en voyant comment les épaules de son cousin s'étaient raidies.

\- Mon père est toujours parmi nous, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Acariâtre et gueulard. Je soupçonne Mrs Pickwick, la dame qui s'occupe de lui, d'être… de ton monde. Personne d'autre ne pourrait être aussi patient avec un vieillard aussi égoïste que lui…

Il y eut un silence, étouffant.

\- Peut-être que c'est simplement une très gentille dame, sans aucun pouvoir magique… dit finalement Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

Dudley sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il poussa vigoureusement sur les accoudoirs et se leva brusquement. Il se cogna le genou contre la table et sentit ses yeux le picoter. Mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit à cause de la douleur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, s'écria-t-il. "Ce n'était pas normal. Personne n'a le droit de traiter un autre être humain comme nous l'avons fait pour toi. Nous aurions dû être une famille pour toi et nous… nous t'avons fait du mal. Si tu peux… si c'est possible un jour… si tu pouvais nous... pardonner…"

Il se tut quand Harry se leva à son tour. Il était plus grand – et beaucoup plus large – que son cousin, bien sûr, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive de travers, comme le jour où la pointe de la baguette s'était enfoncée dans son cou gras.

 _Si Harry décidait de le tuer, là qui l'en empêcherait ? Il était le ministre de la magie – le personnage le plus haut placé dans son monde – un héros de guerre. Personne ne s'opposerait à lui._

 _Et s'il décidait de faire jeter son cousin en prison ? Dudley était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle punition, pour soulager la conscience qui l'avait tourmenté de longues années, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir expliquer à ses enfants avant…_

\- Harry, balbutia-t-il. "Est-ce que je peux appeler ma femme, avant que tu… tu…"

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et n'osait pas sortir son sempiternel mouchoir à carreaux.

Harry le considéra d'une manière impénétrable pendant quelques interminables secondes, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le visage froid et dur comme une pierre.

Puis il eut un sourire terriblement triste, terriblement ironique, et tapa sur l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Pardonner ? répéta-t-il d'un ton las. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai à vous pardonner, Dudley ? Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, moi, depuis…"

Ses yeux verts brillèrent, remplis de larmes contenues, et le pli amer au coin de sa bouche s'intensifia.

\- Rassieds-toi, Dudley, dit-il doucement. "C'est très loin, tout ça. J'ai oublié."

Son cousin hoqueta, sans vraiment y croire. Sa moustache en brosse frémit, ses gros yeux bleus clignotèrent et son menton trembla comme celui d'un enfant. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui gémit sous ce poids.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

Un des boutons de son gilet sauta sur le sol. Il tapota sa poitrine, encore trop ému pour réaliser. Harry lui servit un autre verre de whisky et le lui tendit. Dudley faillit s'étouffer avec, mais il se sentit beaucoup mieux ensuite.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un autre silence. L'horloge faisait tic-tac régulièrement. La nuit était tombée derrière la fenêtre qui se couvrait lentement de buée.

Dudley se sentait épuisé. Il ne bougea pas, savourant la paix lumineuse qui l'enveloppait doucement.

Harry se rassit dans l'autre fauteuil de cuir. Il passa les mains sur son visage, puis les noua devant vers sa bouche avec un léger soupir.

\- Où tu habites, maintenant ?

Dudley frotta sa moustache en brosse avec un sourire.

\- A Little Whinging.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Mais pas à _Privet Drive_. La maison…

\- … est restée à l'abandon pendant des années, compléta Dudley vivement. "On s'y est installés il y a douze ans. Il a fallu quasiment tout refaire. Les travaux ont duré un moment, mais c'est beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas, je pense. Le salon est beaucoup plus grand, il y a un îlot dans la cuisine. Ma femme aime beaucoup. Nos petits-enfants ont leur salle de jeux en haut, là où se trouvait mon ancienne chambre."

Il marqua une pause, baissa les yeux sur le verre de whisky qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Le placard sous l'escalier n'existe plus…

Cette fois-ci encore, le silence se remplit de souvenirs, mais il n'avait plus un goût aussi amer.

\- J'y suis retourné, une fois, dit Harry au bout d'un moment. "Il y a longtemps, avec mon fils, quand il avait onze ans."

Il s'étira pour attraper sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque un cadre qu'il tendit à son cousin.

C'était une photo de mariage. La jeune femme dans sa longue robe ivoirine souriait, appuyée tendrement contre son mari. Elle tenait un bouquet de roses de thé dans lequel était piquée une clé à molette dorée. Le jeune homme ressemblait énormément à Harry. Il avait la même masse de cheveux noirs indomptables, les mêmes yeux verts, le même visage anguleux au teint pâle, les mêmes épaules un peu osseuses. Mais il était plus grand et il y avait une grâce féline dans ses mouvements, quelque chose qui manquait à la silhouette plus trapue du cousin de Dudley.

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, Harry serra ses mains devant lui, étroitement, comme s'il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose.

\- C'est lui. Mon fils Albus, dit-il avec une intonation étrangement rauque. "C'est le père d'Arthur et Euphrosine."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour raffermir sa voix.

\- Il est mort, Dudley. La semaine dernière, le sept novembre.

Son cousin se redressa, les yeux agrandis, pâlissant sous ses cheveux gris un peu ébouriffés.

Harry pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux rouges de fatigue.

\- Il n'avait pas encore quarante ans, balbutia-t-il d'une voix brisée. "Mon garçon… mon pauvre garçon…"

Dudley, bouleversé, se pencha vers lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 _Il n'y avait rien à dire._

Alors il se contenta de rester comme ça, immobile, la main posée sur l'épaule d'Harry qui pleurait.

\- J'ai perdu mon père plusieurs fois… mais Dudley… Dudley… je ne savais pas que cela faisait _si mal_ de perdre son fils…

 _Comme elle semblait petite, cette pièce, pour contenir une aussi grande douleur…_

La nuit était si froide. La lampe éclairait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais pourtant il faisait sombre dans le bureau tendu de vert forêt.

Le balancier de la pendule continuait de marquer les secondes, discret mais inexorable.

Harry finit par se redresser en serrant les poings. Son visage semblait encore plus hagard que lorsqu'il était apparu devant la cabine téléphonique et sa voix enrouée était presque un murmure.

\- Personne ne le sait… personne ne doit le savoir… dit-il en fixant son regard farouche et suppliant sur Dudley. "J'ai promis… je lui ai promis…"

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Quand il est parti, je n'ai pas réalisé… je savais que c'était la fin, mais… je pensais que _peut-être_ … là-bas… ils lui accorderaient le reste de sa vie…

Des larmes roulèrent le long de son nez, se perdirent au coin de ses lèvres qu'il pinçait désespérément.

\- Et quand ils m'ont appelé, quand ils ont dit que c'était… fini… seulement là, j'ai compris… que je ne le reverrai plus…

Il étouffa un gémissement.

\- J'ai laissé Arthur vivre ça… je l'ai laissé affronter la nouvelle parce que je ne pensais qu'à ma douleur… je n'étais pas avec lui quand il a perdu son père… moi… _moi_ …

Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Dudley le contemplait, atterré, démuni.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui, dit Harry en relevant la tête tout à coup. "Mon petit-fils qui ne savait pas comment contenir son chagrin, à qui nous avons fait promettre de ne rien dire à sa sœur jusqu'à ce que leur mère soit plus forte. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ça."

Dudley revoyait le grand garçon grave qui entourait sa sœur d'un bras et qui lui disait sans ciller "qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison".

\- Où est-ce qu'il va ?

Harry passa les mains dans ses courts cheveux grisonnants, d'un geste qui trahissait son abattement.

\- Je ne sais pas… je pensais qu'il allait en Antarctique, pour vérifier que c'était vrai ou pour être avec sa mère. Mais peut-être que je me suis trompé. Albus a dit qu'il lui avait _tout_ dit… peut-être qu'il a encore un fol espoir, qu'il se dirige vers le Manoir Malefoy dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses dans les affaires de son parrain…

Il renifla, frotta rapidement son visage et laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, très las.

\- Quand Sirius est mort, j'ai cru, moi aussi… qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de le revoir…

Il ferma les yeux un instant et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Quand on retrouvera Arthur… je l'emmènerai au _Département des Mystères_ … je lui raconterai… peut-être qu'il aura moins mal, ainsi…

Dudley ne demanda pas _qui_ était Sirius. Il ne posa pas non plus la question de ce qu'était le _Département des Mystères_ , ni aucune des autres questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il resta simplement silencieux, à attendre que les sanglots comprimés dans la poitrine d'Harry cessent le faire trembler.

Dehors, une voiture passa. Il n'entendait pas les voix des gens en bas, dans la grande salle, mais il se doutait que la porte capitonnée était insonorisée. La pendule sonna six heures du soir. Il s'étonna, il croyait qu'il était bien plus tard. Il commençait à avoir un peu faim.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était endormi.

Il ne chercha pas à le réveiller. Il se renfonça dans son propre fauteuil, sentant dans ses jointures douloureuses la fatigue de la course folle à la recherche des enfants. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre et soupira en contemplant l'homme qui respirait sourdement en face de lui, les traits crispés comme si même le sommeil ne parvenait pas à le délivrer de son inquiétude et de sa culpabilité.

L'âge d'Harry le rattrapait pendant qu'il dormait. Ses joues semblaient encore plus creuses et une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage sillonné de rides – au coin des yeux, des dizaines de pattes d'oie comme s'il avait beaucoup souri… autour de la bouche, des lignes d'ironie… sur son front blême, la barre sévère d'un homme qui a beaucoup de responsabilités. La main abandonnée qui pendait de l'accoudoir était pâle et noueuse, veinée de bleu.

Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans.

Dans le cadre posé sur la petite table basse, le jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Harry semblait observer Dudley. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ses yeux verts.

L'homme à la moustache se demanda quelle sorte de petit garçon avait été Albus Potter. Harry avait dû le porter sur ses épaules, le tenir par la main, le poursuivre en riant dans la maison, jouer sur le tapis avec lui, le tenir sur ses genoux pour lire un conte le soir à la lueur de la veilleuse.

 _Tant de stupides et précieux moments qu'un autre petit garçon n'avait pas connus…_

Albus n'avait certainement pas porté de vêtements trop grands pour lui ou mangé des restes de gâteaux en cachette. Il n'avait pas reçu de kleenex pour son anniversaire ou été obligé de dormir dans un placard à balais.

Il avait sûrement été aimé, choyé, entouré.

 _Il avait été heureux._

Dudley pressa ses mains jointes contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

 _Peut-être que c'était le destin qui lui permettait de retrouver Harry maintenant…_

Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit au jeune homme sur la photo de mariage. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. La jeune femme serrée contre lui pencha la tête de côté. Il y avait comme une sorte de prière dans ses grands yeux gris.

Dudley hocha le menton.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. "Oui."

Dans son sommeil, Harry remua et sa tête glissa sur son épaule. Son visage semblait un peu apaisé.

Les reflets d'or sur la carafe de cristal étaient aussi chaleureux que des flammes.

Quelqu'un toqua légèrement puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Dudley se redressa dans son fauteuil en s'aidant des accoudoirs.

Il reconnut tout de suite la femme qui entra, même si elle portait maintenant des lunettes en demi-lunes retenues par une chaînette dorée et que ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon bas sur la nuque : c'était, avec une bonne cinquantaine d'années de plus, la fille à la crinière en broussaille et aux grandes dents qu'il avait vue plusieurs fois sur le quai de la gare.

Elle considéra Dudley avec circonspection, puis ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et elle eut une moue navrée en découvrant Harry avachi dans le fauteuil.

\- Il s'est endormi, dit l'homme à la moustache en brosse à voix basse. "J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer un moment."

La femme soupira.

\- ç'aurait été bien, en effet, chuchota-t-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas possible, hélas."

Elle s'approcha et secoua l'épaule d'Harry. Il tressaillit, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

\- Il y a du nouveau, dit Hermione d'un ton grave. "Davies a appelé. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Arthur et Euphrosine ont vraiment été capturés par un groupe d'ex-mangemorts."

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**


	11. Mangemorts & Mangeurs d'Ombres

**PESTES NOIRES & VAUTOURS TATOUES**

* * *

Arthur avait pris un très gros risque. Il les avait fait monter dans _un taxi_.

Il s'était rappelé au dernier moment qu'ils pouvaient aussi passer par _Paddington_ pour aller chez les Malefoy et comme ils étaient presque au but et qu'il lui restait encore suffisamment d'argent, il avait hélé le premier cab en vue.

Bien sûr, si le chauffeur les reconnaissait, ils étaient fichus. Mais s'ils réussissaient, ils se seraient éloignés très rapidement de _London_ _Euston_ , qui ne tarderait pas à grouiller de policiers et d'agents du ministère.

Même s'il leur avait acheté plein de provisions, M. Dursley avait tout à fait la tête d'un adulte bien-pensant et Arthur était sûr à deux cent pour cent qu'il allait appeler la ligne d'urgence.

Euphrosine n'était pas d'accord et, comme elle boudait parce qu'il avait critiqué son nouveau meilleur ami, elle laissa la tête de Calcifer pointer hors du sac à dos de son frère. Cet idiot de roquet stellaire se mit à japper et le chauffeur, outré, se gara pour les bouter hors du véhicule immédiatement.

C'était bien leur veine d'être tombé sur un taxi qui, _justement_ , n'acceptait pas les animaux à bord.

Arthur n'osa pas tenter sa chance une deuxième fois. Il se repéra rapidement, puis alla retrouver sa sœur qu'il avait laissée dans un petit parc à l'angle de _Baker Street_. La rue fourmillait de touristes congelés mais surexcités. Ce n'était pas plus mal, on ne risquait pas de les remarquer dans cette cohue. Le brouillard, en plus, était loin de se dissiper.

Le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe, Euphrosine marmonna des excuses quand son frère revint. Il les accepta avec un soupir.

Calcifer s'était changé en un gros chat persan et se prélassait sur les genoux de la petite fille, pétrissant son manteau avec ses griffes rétractiles. Arthur ne se gêna pas pour dire tout haut qu'il pensait que le museau écrasé et l'air renfrogné du félin correspondait bien mieux au daemon que la fine et mignonne truffe du yorkshire.

Calcifer rétorqua calmement que si le garçon dormait davantage la nuit, il y verrait _plus clair_ pendant la journée. Il s'installa dans la capuche d'Euphrosine, enroulée autour de son cou comme une grosse écharpe de laine orange, et se laissa transporter d'un air de pacha. Arthur se rendit vite compte que le daemon n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et qu'il avait un peu peur de la foule.

\- Mais en fait tu sers à rien, lui lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser une rue. "T'es complètement à la ramasse côté orientation."

\- Tu n'as rien compris, ronronna Calcifer, les yeux à demi-fermés. "Terrence n'a pas dit que je vous emmènerai jusqu'à votre destination. Il a dit que je vous guiderais quand vous vous retrouveriez en face des Mangeurs d'Ombres."

Une dame leur jeta un drôle de coup d'œil, comme si elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, mais qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas entendu le chat parler. Euphrosine lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils la surveillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entrée dans une bouche de métro, puis respirèrent plus librement.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda la petite fille en évitant un énième touriste qui ne suivait pas le _bon_ sens de la marche.

Arthur avait fait une approximation rapide, mais il n'avait pas envie de dire à sa sœur qui trainait _déjà_ les pieds qu'il leur restait encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la gare de _Paddington_.

\- Dis-nous au moins à quoi ressemblent les Mangeurs d'Ombres, vilain matou, dit-il à la place, soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. "A moins que tu nous racontes aussi des bobards à ce sujet et que tu n'en aies jamais vu, en fait."

\- Ces petites pestes noires et moi, on se connait bien, riposta Calcifer, vexé. "Quand j'étais prisonnier de la Tour, avec Euphrosine, ils étaient constamment là, rassemblés devant la cheminée à trépigner, à me fixer avec leurs gros yeux comme si j'allais les laisser s'approcher et goûter un peu aux étoiles. _Humph_ !"

Il se mit à leur raconter comment ces créatures grignotaient l'ombre des gens, laissant dans les membres une sensation engourdie, comme si l'on avait été anesthésié. Ce n'était pas particulièrement dangereux pour un adulte, tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une oreille ou d'une main. Mais si on leur laissait ronger la tête ou le torse, ils pouvaient vite causer des dommages beaucoup plus graves…

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'on ne pouvait les tenir à distance qu'avec des pierres de lave, chose qui évidemment ne se trouvait pas au premier coin de rue.

Arthur, qui ne voulait pas que sa sœur demande en quoi les Mangeurs étaient plus dangereux pour les enfants ou qu'elle s'enquière de ce qu'il advenait de vous quand ils grignotaient _toute_ votre ombre, orienta le daemon sur ses souvenirs de la Tour Ecarlate. Calcifer ne se fit pas prier pour parler de la vieille Euphrosine, faisant rire la petite fille aux éclats avec ses anecdotes sur les colères piquées par la magicienne.

Arthur se permettait parfois un ricanement moqueur quand l'étoile se mettait à soupirer d'un air rêveur en évoquant son amoureuse de cent ans.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les magasins s'illuminaient sur _Praed Street_. Quelque part, un haut-parleur crachota, grinça, puis se mit à diffuser une chanson de Noël. Le brouillard qui déposait de petites gouttelettes brillantes et glacées sur leurs manteaux sentait la neige.

Arthur pressa le pas.

 _Ils y étaient presque. Il leur restait un train à prendre, puis un bus. Peut-être qu'ils seraient cette nuit au Manoir Malefoy… Ils étaient presque au but… presque…_

II était tellement fatigué qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il trébucha et faillit tomber. Un bus à impériale passa tout près de lui en cornant et le fit sursauter. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, se concentra sur la rue mouvante, mouchetée de rouge, d'or et de vert.

\- Oh ! Ça aussi, c'était vrai ! gloussa Euphrosine d'un ton enchanté, juste derrière lui. "Et après, vous êtes partis de la Tour pour aller vers la Porte-de-Tous-les-Secrets, avec le dragon qui marchait devant pour vous guider et papa sur son dos ?"

Calcifer éternua.

\- C'est _ça_ qu'on vous a raconté ? s'écria-t-il en lançant un regard vers Arthur dont les épaules s'étaient raidies.

\- Oui, dit la petite fille, un peu étonnée. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ? Il n'y avait pas aussi avec vous le gratteur de cailloux qui râlait toujours, le vieux chef d'équipe très gentil, la jolie dame avec son astrolabe, la fille timide qui collectionnait des plantes et l'elfe de maison qui s'appelait Poivre ? Et puis, bien sûr, papa et son dragon, maman, Scorpius et Terrence Swanson."

Le chat eut un petit rire qui fit frémir ses moustaches. Quelques étincelles dorées s'envolèrent autour de lui.

\- Hum. Si, c'est bien ça. A un _détail_ près. Le…

Arthur pila. Il profita de ce qu'ils passaient sous des échafaudages et qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce soin sombre pour faire glisser son sac sur son bras, attraper le chat par la peau du cou d'un geste vif et le fourrer dedans. Calcifer feula d'indignation et Euphrosine bloqua la main de son frère sur la fermeture éclair, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? protesta-t-elle. "Laisse-le, il n'a rien fait de mal !"

\- On est à la gare, siffla le garçon en pointant du menton le grand bâtiment au bout de la rue. "Il attire trop l'attention."

\- Demande-lui pourquoi il ne veut pas que je te parle du dragon ! miaula le daemon dans le sac en imprimant sur la toile une marque de patte calcinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda la petite fille en colère.

\- Rien. Il fait l'intéressant. Je t'interdis de cramer mes affaires, tu entends ? gronda Arthur en secouant le sac.

Il attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et la tira en avant sans se soucier des efforts qu'elle faisait pour essayer de se dégager.

Les gens filaient en visages flous autour de lui et il sentait à peine quand il les frôlait. Un rythme sourd battait sous ses tempes. Il avait la gorge sèche.

L'entrée de la gare, toute illuminée, ressemblait à la façade d'un grand magasin. Le gros ours en imperméable bleu se dandinait sous son chapeau rouge à côté d'une des multiples boutiques de souvenirs. Il leur fit signe. Pendant un instant, Arthur eut l'impression qu'il se dédoublait et que le clone tenait une baguette à la main. Il cligna des yeux, s'efforça de se concentrer. _Non, tout était normal_. Les centaines de londoniens qui rentraient chez eux, le brouhaha des voix et des pas, le _ding-ding-dong_ - _mesdames-messieurs-votre-attention-s'il-vous-plaît_ des haut-parleurs, les néons, les petits drapeaux qui claquaient à la bise nocturne, même le froid qui engourdissait ses joues et la bouffée de chaleur sur son front en entrant dans la gare.

 _Il était fatigué. Vraiment,_ vraiment _fatigué._

Au bout de son bras, Euphrosine se laissait traîner, le menton buté et les yeux étincelants.

Arthur aurait bien voulu savoir utiliser les bornes automatiques, mais il n'avait jamais vu Scorpius y prendre ses billets. Il se dirigea vers les guichets et choisit la file dans laquelle il y avait le moins de touristes.

 _Que c'était long... Trop long._

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais peut-être que son malaise n'était dû qu'au fait que Calcifer s'était permis _devant Euphrosine_ de flirter avec le plus grand secret de leur père…

 _Le secret qu'Arthur avait promis de ne jamais révéler à personne._

 _Le secret qui liait les Potter et les Malefoy à jamais…_

 _Le secret qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter._

 _Le secret qu'il devait absolument vérifier avant d'emmener sa sœur en Antarctique…_

Mais peut-être que le manque de sommeil commençait simplement à sérieusement lui embrouiller le cerveau…

Son sac était très lourd sur son dos. Calcifer ne bougeait plus, comme s'il s'était changé en rocher. Arthur avait lâché la main d'Euphrosine. Ses paumes étaient moites et son t-shirt se collait contre sa peau, sous son gros pull en laine, malgré les courants d'air glacés qui se faufilaient sous le dôme de verre.

La petite fille ne pipait pas un mot. Elle était furieuse, mais peu importait à son frère, tant qu'elle ne savait rien, tant qu'elle était en sécurité, tant qu'elle était près de lui.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide file d'attente n'avançait pas ? Que faisaient donc les gens ? Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué de demander un billet de train !_

Il tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Oh, dit Euphrosine au même moment, d'une petite voix étouffée.

Arthur se figea.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais quelle bonne surprise, dit une drôle de voix, très rauque. "Si je m'attendais à vous trouver là…"

Le garçon tourna très lentement la tête et croisa le regard perçant d'un homme qui lui souriait avec la même sympathie qu'une mangouste sur le point d'éviscérer un cobra.

\- C'est Harry qui va être content…

Il ne faisait aucun geste brusque, mais dans l'épaule d'Arthur, ses doigts s'enfonçaient comme des serres. Il portait un long manteau avec un col d'astrakan et se tenait d'une façon altière. Il avait de gros sourcils argentés, un nez de rapace, des traits coupants, des cheveux blancs bouclés, presque crépus.

Pendant un instant la pensée dérisoire qu'il s'agisse d'un agent du Ministère de la Magie effleura Arthur.

\- Vous ferez l'économie d'un billet de train, dit l'homme dont le sourire cruel s'accentua. "On vous ramène à la maison pour souper."

Arthur réprima un frisson. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

 _S'il se mettait à crier et déclenchait une émeute… s'il attrapait sa sœur par la main et se mettait à courir… s'il avait le temps de d'ouvrir son sac et qu'il leur jetait Calcifer à la tête…_

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Euphrosine. Elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, très pâle. Derrière elle se tenait un homme d'affaires qui sifflotait distraitement, mais qui cachait, sous le pardessus jeté négligemment sur son bras, une baguette appuyée contre les côtes de la petite fille.

Alors Arthur sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution qu'obéir.

 _Plus tard, il trouverait une ouverture… il la sauverait… pas maintenant… pas quand quelqu'un avec une expression aussi ennuyée tenait sa sœur en joue._

Il fit un signe d'assentiment, très lentement. La main de l'homme glissa de son épaule sur sa nuque et la pressa d'une façon qui devait sembler toute amicale aux gens qui rentraient chez eux après une harassante journée de travail ou aux touristes lessivés à force de crapahuter entre _Oxford Street_ , 'Madame Tussaud' et le monument dédié à Lady Diana.

\- Allons-y, dit le sorcier avec bonne humeur, en adressant un signe de tête poli à la personne qui suivait l'homme d'affaires dans la file.

Ce dernier tapota la tête de la petite fille de sa main libre. Elle se mit en marche d'un pas raide, ses grands yeux gris fixés sur son frère qui avait hoché doucement la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, anonymes dans cette foule bruyante.

Arthur cherchait désespérément le regard de quelqu'un. Ils passèrent près de deux dames en sari avec une poussette. L'une des deux était penchée sur le bébé et réajustait la couverture. Mais l'autre, la plus âgée, fixait Euphrosine d'un air stupéfait, sans se rendre compte que le hochet qu'elle avait lâché continuait à tourner pour amuser l'enfant – _suspendu en l'air comme par un fil invisible_.

Arthur lui lança un regard suppliant.

 _S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, avertissez quelqu'un._

Peu importait qu'on les retrouve, maintenant, que son grand-père lui passe un savon ou qu'on le renvoie de Poudlard. Euphrosine était en danger.

La pression sur sa nuque s'accentua, menaçante.

\- Pas de blague, petit Potter, hein.

Encore un pas, deux pas… puis ils passèrent sous la guirlande dorée, à côté de l'ours qui se faisait prendre en photo avec un groupe de touristes, tournèrent au coin de la rue et disparurent dans le brouillard.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dudley ne savait pas trop pourquoi Harry avait accepté qu'il les accompagne, mais il se gardait bien de se faire remarquer, au cas où son cousin réalise soudain qu'il avait embarqué un simple citoyen moldu dans cette opération gouvernementalo-magique.

Les Aurors étaient peut-être habillés comme de vrais patachons, n'empêche qu'ils étaient drôlement bien organisés. Dudley avait été impressionné par le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où Harry avait été prévenu et celui où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur le toit d'un bâtiment dont les murs vibraient au son des basses du concert qui s'y déroulait.

Le QG improvisé avait été installé dans la ruelle d'à côté, dans un WC chimique en plastique bleu, bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur – _Dudley en était ressorti à peine entré et en avait fait deux fois le tour, ébahi_ – et qui avait été réaménagé avec de vrais sièges et des tables, à défaut de pouvoir être débarrassé de son odeur. Moffat, un auror à la carrure assez large, avec des yeux ronds et un sourire d'enfant, s'était plaint à Dudley de la disparition progressive des cabines de police, qui permettaient des conditions de travail plus agréables "dans l'bon vieux temps".

Harry avait rapidement distribué les tâches, puis il était monté sur le toit du bâtiment par un escalier branlant qui sortait du plafond de la cabine. Dudley l'avait suivi en transpirant, priant pour que les fragiles marches de fer ne cèdent pas sous son poids. Tout en haut, il était tombé sur un homme de son âge environ, qu'il avait cru reconnaître sur le coup : grand, les épaules un peu tombantes, un début de bedaine, les lunettes poussées sur son front dégarni, les cheveux encore roux sur les tempes… on aurait dit celui qui avait joyeusement détruit la cheminée des Dursley, des années auparavant. Dudley n'avait pas pu manger de bonbons pendant des semaines après cette expérience traumatisante... Sauf que ce ne pouvait pas être lui, évidemment, à moins que les sorciers aient découvert la pierre philosophale ou la fontaine de Jouvence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ron ? avait demandé Harry en fronçant un sourcil. "Tu n'es plus directeur du bureau des Aurors."

\- Tu croyais que j'allais rester chez moi ? avait répondu l'autre d'un ton bourru. "Pas de ça entre nous. J'suis peut-être à la retraite, mais je ne suis pas encore croulant. Et Ginny m'écorcherait vif, si je ne venais pas à sa place t'aider à sortir les mômes de ce guêpier. Ah, et ne blâme pas Phil. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant."

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil surpris à Dudley, mais il n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, la femme aux lunettes en demi-lune était venue les rejoindre. Au regard exaspéré mais attendri qu'elle avait posé sur les deux hommes, Dudley en avait déduit que la relation entre ces trois-là remontait à très loin.

Les Aurors s'étaient allongés sur le bord du toit et s'étaient collé à l'œil d'étranges petites longues-vues. Moffat, qui avait pris l'homme à la moustache en affection, lui en avait donné une, puis il s'était mis à l'oreille un énorme cornet acoustique et s'était équipé d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

De temps à autre, il se plaignait que les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient brouillés par les boum-boum de la discothèque.

Ils observèrent un moment l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel les enfants étaient retenus. Davies avait fait un exposé sur la façon dont il avait trouvé l'endroit, mais Dudley n'avait pas tout écouté. Il s'était arrêté sur l'étrange expression qui désignait les kidnappeurs : un _Clan de Vautours_. Il s'était demandé avec un frisson à quoi pouvaient ressembler des gens – _qui plus est des sorciers –_ qui pouvaient tranquillement menacer de torturer une petite fille, et sa gorge devint très sèche lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la réalité était encore plus effrayante que son imagination.

Ces jumelles magiques étaient incroyables. Elles étaient extrêmement précises et pouvaient même faire des arrêts sur image. Elles reconnaissaient les individus quand ils passaient dans leur champ de vision et en listaient les crimes. Elles passaient outre les grandes vitres cassées et les piliers, capturaient le moindre détail des caisses vides, des machines recouvertes de draps poussiéreux. On distinguait jusqu'aux haleines condensées dans la lumière bleutée qui baignait l'entrepôt désaffecté.

Il y avait une quinzaine d'hommes, peut-être aussi huit ou dix femmes. Ils étaient armés de baguettes. La plupart n'avait pas plus de vingt ou vingt-cinq ans. Ils étaient tous pâles, avec un regard enfiévré, et ricanaient de temps à autre d'une façon un peu hystérique. Beaucoup avaient le crâne rasé, avec un horrible dessin noir tatoué sur leur peau grisâtre : une sorte de serpent qui sortait en se tordant de la bouche d'une tête de mort.

Dudley se redressa péniblement – _ce n'était pas facile de se livrer à ce genre d'exercice pour un homme de son âge et de sa corpulence. De plus, il avait peur d'attraper la colique à rester allongé sur la pierre glacée_ – et il se déplaça aussi furtivement que possible pour venir s'accroupir entre Harry et Ron.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des drogués ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry eut un rictus las, sans ôter les jumelles de ses yeux.

\- Oh, ils consomment sans doute aussi de la cendre de doigts de fée, mais les Vautours sont une menace bien plus compliquée que ça.

Hermione, qui était juste à côté d'eux, se souleva sur ses coudes pour parler à Dudley par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Ce sont des jeunes fascinés par la "légende" de Voldemort, expliqua-t-elle d'un air sombre. "Ils n'ont pas connu la guerre. Pour eux, la cruauté et la violence sont des jeux, des exutoires. Ils se rallient autour d'un vieux mangemort quand il en sort un de prison et, si celui-ci a encore assez de venin pour leur raconter de "belles histoires", ils l'élèvent en martyr."

\- Pour l'instant, je ne vois que des tatouages, signala Ron, les sourcils froncés. "Celui qui porte la Marque n'est peut-être pas encore arrivé…"

\- Ou alors il est avec les enfants, murmura Harry.

Dudley avala sa salive avec difficulté et porta de nouveau la lunette à son œil. Arthur et Euphrosine n'étaient en vue nulle part. Ils devaient être enfermés ailleurs, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, et qui sait ce qu'on leur faisait en ce moment…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils étaient assis dos à dos sur de vieilles chaises bancales, ligotés étroitement. Les yeux d'Euphrosine ne s'arrêtaient pas de papillonner de terreur et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la respiration assourdie d'Arthur, mais ce n'était pas facile avec le bâillon qui l'étouffait à moitié.

L'homme au nez de rapace l'observait avec un sourire amusé et cruel, tout en jouant négligemment avec les baguettes qu'il leur avait confisquées. Son comparse, celui qui portait un costume, était en train de fouiller dans le sac d'Arthur. C'était incroyable. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en sortir de nouvelles choses : l _'Atlas du Monde Connu_ , _l'Encyclopédie des Mystères d'Antarctique_ , la collection complète des manuels scolaires de cinquième année et le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements Niveau I_ , des parchemins neufs en vrac, une demi-douzaine de plumes, des partitions, une quantité déraisonnable de bouteilles d'encre scellées d'un bouchon de cire, des cahiers en piteux état attachés ensemble par une ficelle, l'annuaire des réseaux de cheminées et celui des pôles de _l'Hypérion_ , un chaudron de taille standard, plusieurs cartes de Grande-Bretagne, des lettres de leur mère et de Scorpius, un caillou brillant, le violon dans son étui, des photos, un porte-monnaie magique, de l'argent moldu, la caisse à outils, des gadgets Weasley, une couverture, des jeans, des pulls, un pyjama, des sous-vêtements, la clé de la maison, des potions pour le rhume et contre les piqures de moustique, un exemplaire du _Guide du Guérisseur_ émaillé de post-its râleurs, une boîte de pansements, le thermos à thé vide...

En d'autres circonstances, la petite fille aurait été émerveillée _et_ elle aurait ri de ce qu'Arthur avait choisi d'emporter avec lui pour fuguer, mais elle ne voyait à présent plus que l'irritation croissante du sorcier et elle se demandait en quoi Calcifer avait bien pu se transformer pour qu'on ne l'ait pas encore trouvé.

\- Rien d'important, Lord Selwyn, finit par dire l'homme d'affaires en jetant le sac à côté de celui d'Euphrosine, qu'il avait écrasé sous son pied après l'avoir vidé des quelques vêtements de rechange qu'il contenait.

Une paire de brosses à dents et un tube de dentifrice éventré étaient éparpillés sur le sol poussiéreux au milieu de débris de verres et de bouts de caoutchouc noirs.

\- Très bien, répondit l'autre de son étrange voix rauque. "Maintenant, passe donc un appel à ce cher Harry. Ce serait dommage qu'il croit que ses petits-enfants sont toujours perdus, alors que nous les avons retrouvés pour lui."

Il posa les deux baguettes sur ses jambes croisées et noua ses longs doigts maigres sous son menton. La lune nimbait ses cheveux bouclés d'un halo argenté.

\- Le jour où ce vieux fou de Lovegood a failli nous faire tous sauter avec sa corne de Ronflak Cornu, j'ai manqué l'occasion de dire à Potter que c'était moi qui avait réussi le carton sur sa belle chouette blanche, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. "Je ne peux pas attendre de partager d'émouvants souvenirs avec lui…"

Arthur en avait la nausée.

C'était la tradition, dans la famille, d'offrir une chouette blanche aux enfants pour leur onze ans. Oncle James en avait eu une, tante Lily aussi. Albus, lui, avait préféré un furet en fin de compte, mais il avait raconté à son fils l'histoire d'Hedwige, la chouette que le demi-géant Hagrid avait achetée à Harry Potter comme tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle l'avait accompagné pendant toute sa scolarité et était morte en essayant de le défendre contre les Mangemorts. Arthur avait beaucoup pleuré – parce qu'il adorait les animaux et parce que ne pas avoir de cadeau d'anniversaire pendant dix ans était juste _horrible_ – et il avait choisi lui aussi une chouette blanche dans le magasin lorsque ses parents l'y avaient amené juste avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Soren (Hedwige IV) était restée à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas voulu risquer de l'emmener avec eux. L'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal lui était insupportable et il sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui devant l'air de satisfaction cruelle de l'homme qui les retenait prisonniers.

\- _Harry Potter, tu_ _n'aurais pas dû égarer tes petits-enfants à Camden. Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas oublié le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il nous féliciterait s'il savait que les deux rejetons de son plus sournois ennemi sont tombés entre nos mains… les cris que poussera cette délicieuse petite fille soumise à un sort que tu connais bien devraient te rappeler que tu as fait le mauvais choix, il y a longtemps. Dépêche-toi de venir, nous t'attendons._

L'homme d'affaires termina son message en souriant à Euphrosine dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Il referma son portable et le fit sauter dans sa paume avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

\- Il ne viendra peut-être pas, dit-il en se tournant vers son chef. "J'ai appelé la ligne d'urgence moldue, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on nous repère avec ce fichu _Hypérion_. Ils prendront peut-être cela pour un canular."

\- Il viendra, dit Selwyn avec assurance. "Et nous serons prêts. C'est une occasion en or de rappeler à la communauté magique qu'Harry Potter n'est pas invincible. Il y a toujours eu des tas de légendes sur lui. Secouons un peu les chaumières. Ce n'est pas un mage immortel qui se tient à la tête du pays. L'Elu n'est qu'un homme – comme il n'était qu'un gamin avec une cicatrice sur le front, qui a eu de la chance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce soir, nous rétablirons l'équilibre."

Arthur fixait les deux sorciers, atterré.

 _Ils étaient_ vraiment _en train de planifier un attentat ?_

Ce n'était dans aucun scénario qu'il avait envisagé quand il avait décidé de fuguer. Il s'était imaginé devoir traverser des barrages de police moldue, camper sur un territoire infesté d'animaux fantastiques dangereux, essayer d'échapper aux contrôles de la douane portuaire magique, gérer Euphrosine tombée malade, être obligé de consommer de la nourriture française pendant des semaines, se perdre au milieu de l'Afrique, tomber dans une crevasse en arrivant en Antarctique, être rattrapé et expédié à Azkaban par son grand-père furibond… mais il n'avait jamais pensé un instant qu'ils puissent tomber entre les mains de terroristes sorciers.

Selwyn se leva et s'approcha d'Euphrosine. Elle lâcha un cri étouffé dans son bâillon. Son frère se contorsionna pour se délivrer, pour la défendre, pour voir, au moins. Mais ses liens se resserrèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, lui coupant presque le souffle. Il gémit, furieux, impuissant, terrifié.

\- Ce sont de jolies boucles d'oreilles, dis-moi, susurra le mangemort en se penchant si près que son souffle effleura la joue de la petite fille terrorisée.

Les petits hiboux d'argent scintillaient doucement dans la clarté bleutée qui baignait l'entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. J'aime beaucoup les enfants. Evidemment, je n'en ai pas eu moi-même – je suis resté trop longtemps à Azkaban, grâce à ce damné Potter… mais si j'en avais eu, j'aurais certainement voulu une petite fille avec de grands yeux comme les tiens…

Arthur écumait. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Ses oreilles tintaient et il ne sentait plus ni le froid, ni la corde magique qui lui écorchait la peau des poignets.

 _Tout était de sa faute. Il avait fait sortir sa sœur de Poudlard où elle était en sécurité… c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient tombés entre les mains de ces forcenés… s'il arrivait quelque chose à Euphrosine, comment pourrait-il regarder sa mère en face ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…_

Le Mangemort finit par se redresser. Il tapota la tête de la petite fille qui étrangla un sanglot, puis lança les deux baguettes à l'homme d'affaires qui les enferma dans un des vieux casiers qui tapissaient le fond de la pièce.

\- Je regrette, mais je dois vous laisser ici tous seuls. Personne ne sera de trop pour accueillir le garçon-qui-a-survécu quand il arrivera, dit-il avec un sourire macabre. "Soyez sages."

Il releva sa manche et ses doigts maigres caressèrent l'horrible dessin noir qui ondulait sur sa peau pâle veinée de bleu.

\- Bientôt, Maître… soupira-t-il d'un air d'extase. "Bientôt nous enverrons Harry Potter vous rejoindre en enfer..."

Euphrosine ferma les paupières, épouvantée, mais Arthur garda les yeux bien ouverts, fixés sur la tête de mort avec le serpent qui sortait de sa bouche.

S'il s'en sortait un jour… il n'oublierait jamais.

 _La folie dans les yeux trop brillants de l'homme au nez de rapace._

 _La haine qui transpirait dans chacune des paroles._

 _Ce symbole atroce gravé dans la chair d'un vieillard._

Voldemort avait dû être un sacré sorcier pour que plus de cinquante ans après sa mort, on continue de lui vouer un tel culte…

Tout à coup, son grand-père un peu sévère, un peu lointain, lui apparaissait sous un autre jour.

 _Quel âge avait Harry, déjà, quand il avait affronté et vaincu le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ? M. Dursley l'avait mentionné… Ah oui, dix-sept ans. C'était à peine plus vieux qu'Arthur, en fait._

 _Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ? Comment avait-il su que ce qu'il faisait était juste ?_

 _Est-ce qu'il avait souhaité, lui aussi, très fort, que quelqu'un_ d'autre _prenne les choses en main ? Que quelqu'un le sauve, qu'on le laisse être un enfant, qu'on lui épargne toute décision difficile ?_

Arthur sursauta quand la porte se referma avec un bang derrière les deux hommes. Il les entendit verrouiller, puis s'éloigner en discutant.

La grande pièce était maintenant silencieuse et soudain le froid paraissait plus vif, la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers une grande baie vitrée cassée plus crue et les ombres semblaient grandir.

Euphrosine marmonna quelque chose à travers son bâillon. Arthur essaya de déplacer sa chaise et ne réussit qu'à les faire basculer tous les deux. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol de béton. La tête d'Euphrosine résonna et l'épaule gauche d'Arthur fut traversée d'une douleur fulgurante. Ils restèrent sonnés quelques instants. Puis la petite fille souffla, mâchouilla, cracha et réussit enfin à prononcer le plus laid des gros mots de sa collection.

\- ça fait _mal_ ! gémit-elle d'une voix où la colère et la peur se disputaient. " Arthur, ça va ? Calcifer ! T'es où? Viens nous aider !"

Un filet de lumière verte s'éleva du tas d'affaires d'Arthur. Puis ce que les mangemorts avaient pris pour un vulgaire caillou tressauta, cliqueta et dans une gerbe d'étincelles se transforma en un affreux petit roquet fauve.

\- Je vous ai manqué ? jappa-t-il, tout content.

Arthur aurait voulu pouvoir lui tordre le cou.

\- Viens nous aider, s'il te plaît, cajola Euphrosine. "Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ils veulent attirer Papi dans un piège !"

Le garçon ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant la douleur qui tambourinait sourdement dans son épaule.

Il était _tellement_ fier de sa sœur.

\- Ne fais pas l'important. Grouille ! tempêta la petite fille.

Avec un éternuement snob, Calcifer trottina jusqu'aux chaises. Il fourra son museau entre les barreaux et les liens crépitèrent très vite. Arthur s'assit dès qu'il le put, arrachant son bâillon et examina sa sœur sous toutes ses coutures.

Elle était complètement ébouriffée, son nez était rouge de froid et de larmes, ses poignets portaient la marque des cordes et le feu de Calcifer avait un peu noirci son manteau, mais à part la bosse sur sa tête, qu'elle comprimait avec une grimace, elle était indemne.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, dit-elle avec un petit rire étranglé.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Viens, on s'en va, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour la hisser sur ses pieds.

\- On ne va pas aider Papi ?

\- Il s'en sortira très bien, dit le garçon en frottant son épaule encore un peu douloureuse. "Ce sont des dingues. Ils ne font pas le poids par rapport à lui."

\- Et comment va-t-on sortir, génie ? s'enquit Calcifer qui flottait maintenant à un mètre du sol, et faisait la toilette de ses longues flammes mordorées comme s'il était toujours sous la forme d'un chat.

\- On trouvera un moyen, dit Arthur tout en ramassant ses affaires éparses sur le sol et en les refourrant dans son sac. "Mais d'abord il faut qu'on récupère nos baguettes."

\- Il a fermé le placard par magie, dit Euphrosine qui examinait déjà le casier, haussée sur la pointe des pieds. "Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas très solide. Peut-être que si je démonte ça…"

Son frère lui apporta la caisse à outils.

\- C'est ton grand moment, Zophine. Démonte tout ce que tu veux. Je vais faire le guet.

\- Oh oh, dit Calcifer à ce moment-là.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui.

Il flottait toujours au milieu de la pièce sombre, mais ses petites oreilles pointues étaient dressées, ses yeux rétrécis et ses flammes avaient viré au jaune verdâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Arthur. "Ils reviennent ?"

Euphrosine se rapprocha et agrippa le pull de son frère.

\- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous regarde, chuchota-t-elle.

Son frère scruta les machines couvertes de leurs linceuls, les ombres bleues des choses, les reflets des bris de verres.

 _Est-ce qu'il faisait plus sombre ? Non, ce ne devait être qu'une impression…_

Un picotement courait sur sa peau. Son estomac se tordit.

\- Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oh, _si_ , il y a _quelque chose_ , insista Calcifer de sa voix de crécelle si désagréable.

Il brillait dans l'obscurité comme un feu-follet au-dessus d'un marais.

\- Arrête de parler par énigmes et fais ton boulot, pique-assiette, siffla Arthur, furieux.

Un chuchotement bruissa au ras du sol, plus intrigué qu'hostile.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bredouilla la petite fille en jetant un regard apeuré autour d'elle.

\- Ils sont là, dit Calcifer.

Au ras du sol, dans l'ombre de la rangée de casiers, une multitude d'yeux ronds et blancs s'ouvrirent soudain comme des grains de maïs en train d'éclater dans un micro-ondes. De petites créatures se pressaient les unes contre les autres, excitées, comme si elles sortaient d'un trou quelque part. On aurait dit des boules de suie montées sur des pattes grêles.

\- Ils sont trop mignons ! s'écria Euphrosine, soulagée.

\- _Mignons_! s'écria Calcifer. "Mais ce sont les Mangeurs d'Ombres, petite gourde ! Et s'ils sont là, c'est que _l'autre_ ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Arthur poussa immédiatement sa sœur derrière lui.

\- Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ce casier, ordonna-t-il sourdement.

Au même moment, une fusée jaillit dans le ciel de l'autre côté de la grande vitre cassée et un feu d'artifice éclata dans la nuit, illuminant toute la pièce. Une rumeur barbare s'éleva quelque part de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Les murs tremblèrent et un peu de plâtre tomba en poudre sur Euphrosine.

Les petites créatures noires se dispersèrent en piaillant et en fonçant les unes dans les autres.

Et, alors que retombait une pluie d'étincelles rouges sur l'entrepôt abandonné, une ombre grandit sur le sol : une ombre difforme avec une tête grouillante de tentacules.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain Chapitre : CE N'ÉTAIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUI. C'ÉTAIT HARRY POTTER._**


	12. C'était Harry Potter

**CE N'ÉTAIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUI. C'ETAIT _HARRY POTTER_.**

* * *

Un des Aurors aida Harry à enfiler par-dessus sa chemise blanche une sorte de gilet pare-balle en peau de crocodile – _ou était-ce de dragon ?_ – puis s'éloigna pour s'équiper à son tour.

Dudley s'approcha timidement.

\- Chaque fois que j'ai combattu Voldemort, je ne portais qu'un t-shirt, dit Harry avec un petit rire ironique. "Mais depuis que je suis le ministre de la magie, je dois me caparaçonner comme un poule mouillée."

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel leurs haleines condensées s'élevèrent dans la nuit en petits nuages irisés.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des sorts qui tuent ? demanda l'homme à la moustache au bout d'un moment, à voix basse, tripotant les jumelles extraordinaires entre ses doigts.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il frotta machinalement sa cicatrice, les yeux fixés sur l'entrepôt.

Mais bien sûr Dudley connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question-là…

\- Est-ce que tu en as déjà utilisé un sur quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il, presque malgré lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le passé de son cousin pour qu'il éprouve tant de culpabilité ? Pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du mage noir, avait-il dû l'assassiner ? Les sorciers considéraient-ils les exécutions comme normales ?_

Le pli amer familier se creusa au coin de la bouche d'Harry. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers Dudley. La lune ourlait d'argent son profil émacié.

\- Une seule fois, chuchota-t-il finalement. "Une seule fois, j'ai lancé le sortilège de mort… pour sauver la vie de mon fils…. Et je l'ai tué."

Il avait parlé si bas que son cousin ne fut pas sûr d'avoir compris. Il allait poser une autre question lorsque Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre. Eux aussi étaient sanglés dans des plastrons aux écailles noires et ils tenaient leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Nous sommes prêts, Harry, dit la femme en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. "Davies a fait jeter les sortilèges de protection autour de la zone. La police moldue détourne les voitures. La discothèque et le feu d'artifice serviront de couverture pour le reste."

\- Si tu veux faire un discours, c'est le moment où jamais, ajouta le rouquin qui s'était enfoncé un bonnet en laine sur la tête et affichait une sorte de sourire grimaçant.

\- Tout ce qu'il y avait de cool à dire a déjà été prononcé pendant la Bataille de Poudlard ou dans les Hébrides, dit Harry avec une espèce d'humour un peu noir. "Allons-y."

Il adressa un signe de tête à Dudley.

\- Tu nous attends ici avec Gardner.

Son cousin hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il. "Et ramène-nous les petits sains et saufs."

Le regard d'Harry le transperça.

\- _ça_ , je te le promets, dit-il.

Puis il disparut comme s'il s'était brusquement fondu dans la nuit. Les deux autres le suivirent aussitôt.

Seul sur le toit du bâtiment, sous la voûte étoilée, Dudley frissonna.

Pendant un instant, dans les yeux verts de son cousin, il avait vu danser la silhouette tordue de la Mort.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine travaillait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer.

Les Mangeurs d'Ombres furetaient sur le sol, affairés sur leurs pattes grêles, et lui frôlaient les chevilles. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils ne risquaient pas de la mordre directement, c'était aussi désagréable que de mettre les pieds dans un nid de lutins de Cornouailles et de sentir leurs petites ailes froufrouter juste avant qu'ils ne plantent leurs petites dents acérées dans votre chair.

Arthur et Calcifer les tenaient à distance en se déplaçant à chaque fois que cette masse grouillante de petites têtes noires bourrues réussissait à contourner un coin éclairé par la lune pour se rapprocher des ombres étendues sur le sol poussiéreux.

Le daemon jetait la lueur de ses flammes vertes et violettes aussi haut que possible, mais les reflets des feux d'artifice sur les vitres cassées ne cessaient de changer la donne. Arthur s'était fabriqué une sorte de torche avec un barreau de chaise, un t-shirt déchiré en bandes, quelques bougies que Calcifer avait fait fondre et l'huile d'une boîte de sardines. Il s'en servait pour balayer au ras du sol devant lui, provoquant une débandade épouvantée chez les Mangeurs d'Ombres.

\- ça avance ?

\- ça ira plus vite si tu ne demandes pas ! cria Euphrosine, la bouche pleine de clous et les doigts coincés dans l'interstice entre deux casiers.

L'entrepôt trembla de nouveau et une pluie de morceaux de plâtre dégringola sur eux. Ils sentaient sous leurs pieds les vibrations de la discothèque voisine et ils entendaient au loin, confusément, des cris et des explosions. Leur grand-père avait dû venir au rendez-vous et maintenant une bataille faisait rage de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Le picotement désagréable continuait de courir sur la peau d'Arthur, mais il ne le sentait plus. Il ruisselait de sueur, les mâchoires crispées, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il s'efforçait de réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Les Mangeurs étaient partout, tellement nombreux, malins et furtifs, comme un raz-de-marée d'affreux petits poussins noirs, et il avait l'impression qu'ils ne renonceraient jamais, qu'il faudrait tenir jusqu'au matin pour qu'ils disparaissent avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

\- Aïe ! cria Euphrosine.

Il se retourna d'un bond. Elle avait lâché son tournevis à impulsions magiques et frottait son coude gauche. Les yeux du garçon remontèrent l'ombre étendue sur le sol et il s'aperçut qu'une demi-douzaine de boules de suie sautillaient à hauteur des bras de sa sœur. L'une d'entre elles avait l'air vaguement ivre, les paupières à demi closes, vacillant sur ses pattes grêles.

Arthur poussa un cri de rage et fit tournoyer sa torche improvisée. La flamme s'étira, rouge et dangereuse, et lécha les franges d'un des draps qui recouvraient les machines. Des étincelles s'envolèrent et retombèrent en crépitant sur les Mangeurs qui se dispersèrent en couinant.

L'adolescent se précipita vers sa sœur.

\- ça va ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux gris vers lui.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un air un peu égaré. "Oui... je... j'ai…"

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser distraire, Zorro ! hurla Calcifer derrière eux. "On a un problème !"

Arthur serra brièvement l'épaule de sa sœur de sa main libre, sans se préoccuper de la lumière qui grandissait derrière lui.

\- Tu peux continuer ? Sinon, grimpe sur les casiers. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- ça va aller, dit-elle bravement.

Il sourit et fit volte-face, pour s'apercevoir que le drap avait pris feu. Son ombre s'étira sur le sol. Des Mangeurs se bousculèrent sous la machine. Leurs yeux luisaient.

Arthur sentit nettement le moment où leurs incisives fines comme des aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans l'ombre de sa jambe.

Sa cuisse s'engourdit aussitôt, mais il avait eu le temps de sentir, comme un éclair, _quelque chose lui échapper._

Quoi _, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il était certain qu'on venait de lui voler une partie de lui-même._

Calcifer vrombit à côté de lui et la chaleur de ses flammes roussit les sourcils du garçon.

\- Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir !

Arthur se secoua et reprit sa danse désespérée pour tenir à distance les Mangeurs. C'était plus compliqué à présent avec le drap qui brûlait haut et clair, jetant une lueur rougeâtre dans la pièce.

Son visage était maculé de traces noirâtres. Il ne sentait plus la fatigue, il ne pensait plus au vacarme lointain de la bataille, ni à leur fugue, ni à l'étrange sensation de dépouillement qu'il avait ressentie. Plus rien ne comptait à part protéger sa sœur.

Il fut encore mordu. A l'épaule, puis quelque part sur la hanche et enfin près de son oreille, ce qui le laissa un instant désorienté et permit aux petites créatures noires de se précipiter pour ronger l'ombre des cheveux ébouriffés d'Euphrosine.

\- ARTHUR ! hurla celle-ci en laissant tomber tous ses outils et en fourrageant avec hystérie dans sa tignasse. "Ils sont _sur moi_ , je les sens, je les sens !"

Il courut vers elle en boitillant, dispersa le cercle de boules de suie d'un geste ample de sa torche, puis siffla Calcifer pendant que sa sœur se serrait contre lui en sanglotant.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse une sorte de bastion autour des casiers, expliqua-t-il au daemon. "Le temps qu'elle récupère nos baguettes. Je ne peux pas éteindre cet incendie, alors essayons au moins de l'utiliser."

\- C'est trop tard, haleta Calcifer. " _Il_ est là !"

Une pierre glacée tomba au fond de l'estomac d'Arthur. Il leva les yeux vers le grand mur dont s'effritait le plâtre, les vitres cassées dont les pointes de verre reflétaient le feu qui s'était répandu du drap à la pile de déchets derrière la machine, _et il vit_.

L'ombre biscornue qui se dépliait comme si elle émergeait de l'enfer.

Le monstre sur le toit du train.

L'Evideur.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Si on avait donné une baguette à Dudley, en admettant qu'il ait soudain pu faire de la magie, il s'y serait cramponné à deux mains et l'aurait brandie devant lui pour se protéger.

Mais la mince tige de bois semblait faire partie intégrante du corps d'Harry et des gens qui travaillaient avec lui.

Les yeux collés aux jumelles, l'homme à la moustache ne perdait pas une miette de la bataille qui se déroulait dans l'entrepôt désaffecté.

Les Aurors avaient commencé par contourner le bâtiment pour y pénétrer à l'insu des Vautours. Mais ceux-ci semblaient s'y attendre et très vite les combats avaient éclaté. De loin, c'était très beau : les sorts fusaient en éclairs de couleur et explosaient contre les murs en y laissant des cratères et des auréoles scintillantes.

De près, ce devait être terrifiant.

Des robes de sorciers tourbillonnaient de partout, comme si une nuée de corbeaux remplissait l'entrepôt. Poussière et sortilèges provoquaient des nuages d'or, les piliers craquaient, les murs tremblaient. Des cris de rage se mêlaient aux râles de douleur.

Le bras levé au-dessus de la tête, Harry ne cessait d'avancer, de parer, de lancer des attaques puissantes et précises. _Oh, comme on sentait qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation !_ Le visage dur, les lèvres serrées en une ligne sévère, ses yeux verts étincelant derrière ses lunettes rondes fendillées, il n'avait pas un pas de recul, pas une hésitation.

Son plastron en peau de dragon fumait. Du sang étoilait son nez et coulait le long de sa tempe, sa manche droite était déchirée, mais il ne semblait rien sentir.

Près de lui, la femme aux lunettes en demi-lunes ne lui cédait en rien en prestance. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle avait l'air d'avoir dix ou vingt ans de moins, et faisait mouche à chaque fois, poussant de temps à autre une sorte de petit cri étouffé, comme si elle avait mal pour ses ennemis. Le rouquin dégarni, lui, avait l'air d'un ours chargeant au milieu d'un banc de truites. Ses sortilèges étaient plus grossiers, brutaux, presque. Il cognait et boxait presque autant qu'il utilisait sa baguette.

Les hommes aux crânes tatoués perdaient du terrain et Dudley commençait à se dire que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps, lorsqu'un rire diabolique éclata soudain dans l'entrepôt, comme amplifié. Il résonna froidement, ironique, menaçant, et tout le monde se figea un instant pour l'écouter.

Puis les Vautours se retirèrent vers le fond de la grande salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient vus peu à peu acculés, leurs visages blêmes reprenant confiance, leurs yeux enfiévrés s'allumant d'une lueur mauvaise.

Harry se raidit. Les Aurors se rassemblèrent autour de lui, en alerte, leurs baguettes pointées en avant.

En haut de l'escalier en fer qui grimpait à l'assaut d'un mur craquelé sur lequel était taggé un horrible dessin noir, représentant une tête de mort vomissant un serpent, un homme apparut.

Il portait un long manteau sombre au col bordé d'astrakan et ses cheveux argentés, un peu crépus, brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Ses yeux perçants et son nez arqué rappelaient à Dudley un rapace près à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry… gloussa-t-il. "En voilà des manières, pour entrer chez quelqu'un. Nous t'avions pourtant poliment invité."

\- Où sont les enfants ? riposta Harry d'une voix forte.

L'homme brossa la question de côté d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils attendent sagement.

Il croisa ses longs doigts maigres sous son menton. Il avait un étrange timbre rauque et un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de manche.

\- Non. Pourquoi, je devrais ? répliqua-t-il avec une ironie glaciale. "J'ai mis tellement de mangemorts en prison. Et ils n'étaient jamais très originaux… Même Voldemort ne faisait pas la différence entre vous…"

Les Vautours frémirent de colère en l'entendant prononcer ce nom qui devait être sacré pour eux et le regard de l'homme au nez de rapace flamboya, furieux.

Mais Dudley n'eut pas le temps de lire la réponse du kidnappeur sur les jumelles magiques. Parce qu'au même moment, une haute flamme s'éleva à l'arrière du bâtiment, tandis qu'un fracas de verre brisé éclatait entre deux feux d'artifices.

L'escalier de fer grinça et se tordit, se détachant du mur qui se fendait en deux. Le mangemort sauta légèrement de son perchoir, disparut dans une brume sombre et fondit sur Harry qui s'était un instant laissé distraire. Les Vautours se ruèrent en hurlant vers les Aurors et dans un vacarme épouvantable, un brouillard de gravas crépitant de sortilèges brillants, la bataille reprit.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Comme si cette apparition de cauchemar n'était pas assez, l'incendie faisait maintenant rage.

La transpiration dégoulinait sur le front d'Arthur et ses mains tremblaient sur la barre de fer qu'il avait ramassée quand sa torche s'était éteinte. La cuisse toujours engourdie, la hanche paralysée, l'oreille qui pulsait douloureusement, l'épaule anesthésiée, il s'efforçait de se tenir entre sa sœur et la vague bourdonnante des mangeurs.

Au pied des flammes rougeoyantes, les boules de suie trépignaient sur leurs pattes grêles, comme envoûtées, comme si elles étaient en train de célébrer une sorte de culte barbare pour la créature invisible dont l'ombre gigantesque se dessinait sur le mur.

Euphrosine reniflait en continuant de bidouiller le casier. Ses doigts moites glissaient et elle secouait de temps à autre la tête, comme si elle avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Arthur se demandait à quel point les morsures dans ses cheveux l'affectaient. Il s'efforçait lui-même de ne pas chercher ce qu'il avait oublié, la pensée ou le souvenir, ce que les Mangeurs lui avaient volé.

Il devait se concentrer sur l'Evideur. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi celui-ci ne les avait pas encore attaqués et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de le combattre.

 _Ce n'était pas un animal fantastique – rien de ce que son père lui avait appris ne pourrait l'aider – et ce n'était pas non plus un être humain : il ne serait pas possible de négocier avec lui._

 _Il fallait réussir à échapper à son attention et s'enfuir._

 _Restait-il immobile à cause des flammes ? Attendait-il quelque chose ? Quel était son lien avec les Mangeurs d'Ombres surexcités qui sautillaient devant lui comme s'ils étaient en transe ?_

Calcifer flottait à la hauteur de l'épaule du garçon, ses petits yeux plissés et ses oreilles rabattues comme un chat effrayé et en colère. Sa fourrure se hérissait d'étincelles vertes.

\- _Il te sent_ , dit soudain Euphrosine d'une étrange voix détachée.

Arthur se retourna.

Sa petite sœur le contemplait, serrant dans ses mains jointes son tournevis à impulsions magiques. Ses iris s'étaient agrandis démesurément et ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- C'est elle, articula-t-elle lentement. " _L'autre_ _Euphrosine_. Elle me parle. Elle dit qu'il… qu'il est en train d'absorber ce que les Mangeurs ont dévoré. Quand il aura fini, il va t'attaquer. Ils ont pris plus de toi. Tu dois…"

Elle s'interrompit, ravala un sanglot et secoua la tête comme si elle refusait de transmettre la phrase suivante.

\- Tu dois… tu dois…

\- Tu dois continuer de l'attirer sur toi, compléta Calcifer. "Il ne faut pas que les Mangeurs goûtent encore à Euphrosine. Si l'Evideur se rend compte de _ce qu'elle est_ , tout sera perdu."

La petite fille fixa ses yeux écarquillés, fous de peur et de chagrin, sur son frère.

\- Elle dit que tu dois le laisser te _toucher_ , souffla-t-elle. "Il prendra… il prendra quelque chose, mais cela l'affaiblira. Il n'est pas supposé être de ce côté-ci du voile. Il …"

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. "Je vais me dépêcher, je vais réussir à sortir ta baguette de là ! On n'aura qu'à s'enfuir ! Papi va arriver, il va nous sauver. Ne fais pas ça, Arthur !"

Elle se raidit soudain et la couleur de ses yeux changea, fondant et chatoyant comme si une lutte se jouait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. D'un gris orageux, ils passèrent au bleu, se brouillèrent, presque blancs, puis leur teinte tourterelle revint et soudain le regard de Scorpius se leva sur le garçon.

\- _Tu ne peux pas la laisser se perdre, Arthur_ , dit Euphrosine d'une voix mécanique. " _C'est notre seul espoir._ "

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver, de toute manière, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il crispa ses doigts sur la barre de fer.

\- Ne laisse pas une seule de ces petites pestes s'approcher de ma sœur, Calcifer, ordonna-t-il, espérant que son ton ne trahisse pas la terreur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Sur le mur, l'ombre bougea. Les tentacules se contractèrent, puis la tête ovale se tourna lentement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une fine ligne sombre, juste au-dessus de l'échine bosselée.

Alors Arthur sentit le souffle chaud et putride de la créature invisible sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant, rassembla son courage et inhala profondément. Puis il fonça au milieu des Mangeurs qui trépignaient en piaillant, droit vers l'Evideur.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

C'était le chaos.

Dans une étroite mêlée saupoudrée de débris de plâtre, les Mangemorts aux visages pâles tournoyaient, agrippés aux Aurors dont les plastrons d'écailles noires luisaient à la lueur de l'incendie de l'autre côté du mur.

Harry bondit au-dessus d'une machine, glissa en jetant ses pieds en avant pour renverser un jeune homme qui avait la moitié de son âge, et roula sur le sol pour éviter un sortilège qui explosa tout près de son visage dans une bouffée de souffre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! haleta Davies qui se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry accepta avec reconnaissance la main qu'on lui tendait. Il avait mal partout, malgré l'adrénaline qui galopait furieusement dans ses veines. Ah, il n'avait plus vingt ans, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il était loin le temps où il pouvait se battre pendant des heures, se faufiler dans des souterrains insalubres ou plonger dans des rivières glacées pour faire irruption dans un repère d'ex-mangemorts.

Hermione semblait à bout de souffle et remontait frénétiquement ses lunettes sur son nez, tout en continuant de lancer des sorts implacables autour d'elle. Ron… Ron avait le visage dans le même état qu'un steak sanguinolent, mais il ne reculait pas non plus.

 _C'était bon de savoir qu'ils étaient là avec lui, pendant cette bataille qui avait autant d'importance que celle de Poudlard à ses yeux…_

Arthur et Euphrosine devaient être derrière le mur craquelé dont s'échappait des volutes de fumée. La fente rougeoyait : _pourquoi ces dingues avaient-ils mis le feu à l'endroit où ils retenaient leurs otages ?_ Harry s'était attendu à les acculer dans la pièce où ils retenaient ses petits-enfants et à devoir compter sur l'intervention de la seconde équipe pour réussir à libérer les deux gamins.

La deuxième équipe les avait rejoints depuis un moment, cependant. Leur capitaine, Phil, avait réussi à informer Harry entre deux rafales de sortilèges : l'accès à l'autre côté du bâtiment était bloqué.

 _Ça n'avait pas de sens. Par où les Mangemorts comptaient-ils s'échapper ? Prévoyaient-ils de transplaner avec les enfants ?_

Remus, qui était sur la piste de _la chose_ qui avait laissé son empreinte sur le toit du _Poudlard Express_ , avait fait parvenir un message au parrain de son père quelques minutes avant que l'assaut ne commence : le monstre était dans les parages. Les Chasseurs de Mystère étaient sur sa piste.

 _Cette opération tournait de plus en plus au désastre…_

Harry cessa un instant de chercher des réponses à ses questions : il venait de repérer le Mangemort autour duquel ce clan de Vautours s'était rassemblé. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais cette voix très rauque lui était vaguement familière.

Quel que soit son nom, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer cher l'enlèvement des enfants.

Avec un grondement, il se rua en avant, levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, sans savoir que depuis le toit de la discothèque, Dudley le contemplait bouche bée.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La boule de feu verdâtre qu'était Calcifer brûlait dans le coin de l'œil d'Arthur, juste au-dessus d'Euphrosine qui travaillait toujours fébrilement à démonter le fond du casier. Les Mangeurs d'Ombres qui l'entouraient d'un tapis de poils noirs s'étaient un peu dispersés, comme s'ils étaient davantage intéressés par ce qui se passait du côté de l'Evideur et du garçon.

Arthur se jeta sous une machine et roula dans la couche de cendres qui recouvrait le sol pour éviter la faux invisible qui s'abattait sur lui et qui fit un trou dans le béton à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt. Il se releva sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui s'était réveillée dans son épaule et se remit à courir, gardant un œil sur l'ombre que l'incendie faisait danser sur le mur.

Ses pieds se prirent dans quelque chose et il s'étala de tout son long. Cette fois l'extrémité pointue du bras de l'Evideur ne le rata pas. Elle s'enfonça dans son dos et lui coupa le souffle, exactement comme s'il avait été frappé par derrière par un violent jet d'eau.

Pendant un quart de seconde il fut soulagé de n'avoir pas senti ses chairs se déchirer et ses os craquer, puis il comprit que ce serait pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Quelque part, très loin, il entendit Euphrosine hurler.

Mais il n'était déjà plus dans cette pièce étouffante, ravagée par les flammes, entouré d'une centaine de petites boules de suie surexcitées, punaisé au sol par une créature invisible.

Il tombait en chute libre dans sa mémoire, exactement comme si un gouffre s'était ouvert en lui, comme si on siphonnait son essence propre en le faisant sombrer au plus profond de lui-même – quelque part où il n'était jamais allé. Il voyait défiler très vite, dans un tourbillon, des fragments de visages, de moments, de sensations, qui glissaient hors de lui à toute vitesse, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la seule pensée consciente qui lui restait.

 _Je m'appelle Arthur Terrence Potter. Je dois sauver ma sœur._

Puis tout à coup une détonation retentit au-dessus de lui et un flot de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens se déversa en lui.

 _De grands êtres pâles, un voile irisé, un homme aux yeux vides, de hautes falaises sombres, de longues tentacules visqueuses qui se tordaient, menaçantes… puis une grande lumière qui effaça tout le reste._

La faux se retira brutalement de son dos et il entendit un couinement aigu, comme celui d'un chien que l'on a battu.

Il sentit de nouveau la chaleur de l'incendie, le béton glacé sous son ventre, la tiédeur humide du sang qui inondait son visage et il réussit à tourner la tête de côté.

Euphrosine, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, se dressait devant le mur qui penchait comme si l'axe de la Terre avait basculé. Les deux mains crispées sur sa baguette, elle criait quelque chose qu'Arthur n'entendait pas.

 _Elle portait de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de hibou qu'il ne lui avait jamais vues auparavant. C'était bien elle, même si pour une raison inexplicable, elle avait les cheveux teints en noir et coupés courts._

Calcifer tournoyait, comme un oiseau aux longues ailes vertes et jaunes déchiquetées, chassant la pénombre grouillante autour de la petite fille.

Les sons revinrent d'un coup. Le rugissement des flammes, les kaï-kaï plaintifs d'un animal et la voix frémissante de sa sœur.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! _Expelliarmus_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !

Arthur rassembla toutes ses forces pour se redresser. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où pointait la baguette d'Euphrosine et n'aperçut qu'une vague forme transparente, juste avant que quelque chose d'énorme et d'invisible ne fonce dans les vitres et ne les fasse exploser.

Un vent glacé s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et une haute flamme s'éleva.

Des débris de verre scintillants étincelèrent sur le sol et les Mangeurs reculèrent.

La petite fille se précipita vers son frère et lui fourra sa baguette dans la main.

\- Je l'ai vu ! balbutia-t-elle. "Pendant une seconde, pendant qu'il te … te tenait, je l'ai vu, comme quand il était sur le train. Il est apparu – il est horrible…"

Le garçon se releva péniblement, luttant contre la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il serra ses doigts sur sa baguette en espérant qu'ils allaient arrêter de trembler.

\- Il a eu peur ! Quand je lui ai lancé le sort, il a eu mal, bredouilla Euphrosine. "Elle ne voulait pas que je… je… mais il te…il te… je ne pouvais pas…"

Elle serra ses bras autour de son frère, étouffant ses sanglots dans le pull maculé de cendres et du sang qui tombait goutte à goutte du nez de l'adolescent.

Arthur lui rendit son étreinte, hébété.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le monstre s'était enfui.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous endormir sur vos lauriers ! siffla la voix de crécelle de Calcifer à côté de lui.

Il tressaillit et s'aperçut que les Mangeurs revenaient à la charge. Il leva sa baguette et, la voix croassant de fatigue, le corps lourd et douloureux, il se mit à lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour disperser la vague de boules de suie.

Euphrosine poussa un cri quand la crevasse dans le mur s'agrandit tout à coup. Une douzaine d'hommes en longues robes noires, leurs crânes blêmes horriblement tatoués comme le bras de l'homme qui les avait capturés, franchit le trou sous un feu nourri de sortilèges qui pétillèrent dans les flammes de l'incendie. Aussitôt après, des Aurors aux visages durs se ruèrent à leur suite.

Arthur venait de pousser sa sœur derrière lui, épouvanté à l'idée qu'un des tirs ne les touche par inadvertance, lorsqu'un homme bondit soudain sur l'une des machines. Son manteau bordé de fourrure flottait derrière lui et ses cheveux frisés l'auréolaient d'argent. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du garçon. Il avait un sourire atrocement satisfait et, quand il leva sa baguette, l'adolescent comprit qu'il allait les tuer.

\- _AVADA KEDA…_

Arthur cria " _protego_ !" et se jeta sur sa sœur pour la couvrir.

Et au même instant quelqu'un hurla " _sectumsempra_ !"

L'homme fit un vol plané et retomba comme un pantin aux pieds des enfants, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'était pas mort.

Son manteau et sa chemise étaient déchiquetés par de grandes estafilades dont s'échappait un flot de sang. Il haletait entre deux gémissements.

Sans lâcher Euphrosine qui se cramponnait à lui, Arthur releva la tête pour voir qui les avait sauvés.

Et il vit devant les flammes un homme qui tournait sur lui-même en foudroyant ses adversaires, les mâchoires crispées, ses yeux verts farouches derrière ses lunettes rondes qui étincelaient à la lueur de l'incendie. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt maigre. Son visage émacié luisait de transpiration. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et une autre qui traçait une ligne claire dans ses cheveux gris.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ce n'était pas juste leur grand-père, celui qui à Noël dodelinait de la tête en écoutant avec Grand-maman Weasley de vieilles chansons de Celestina Moldubec. Ce n'était pas juste le ministre toujours si occupé qui n'avait pas le temps d'aller à la pêche avec eux.

C'était le Survivant. C'était le garçon à peine plus âgé qu'Arthur qui avait vaincu Voldemort et sauvé le monde. C'était l'homme qui en restant toujours fidèle à lui-même était devenu une légende.

C'était _Harry Potter_.

Et un instant tout fut terminé.

Un par un, les Mangemorts tombèrent, ligotés, jetés au sol, stupéfixés, désarmés et renversés. Des Aurors leur fonçaient dessus et les menottaient les uns après les autres. D'autres éteignaient l'incendie.

Des médicomages surgis de nulle part vinrent ramasser l'homme couvert de sang qu'Euphrosine fixait avec horreur. Des gens s'approchèrent d'Harry pour lui parler, tandis qu'il rangeait négligemment sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il chassa d'un geste impatient quelqu'un qui voulait désinfecter son bras blessé et tamponner le sang qui coulait sur son visage, s'adressa à un groupe pour donner l'ordre de poursuivre d'éventuels fuyards.

Pas un instant il n'avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de ses petits-enfants.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dudley avait réussi à convaincre Gardner de transplaner avec lui. Les jambes encore flageolantes après la bataille formidable à laquelle il venait d'assister, il se précipita dans la pièce ruisselante d'eau et remplie d'une épaisse fumée noire où les Aurors s'agitaient.

\- C'était incroyable, bafouilla-t-il en attrapant la manche d'Hermione qui lui sourit faiblement.

\- On a eu de la chance, dit-elle.

Elle avait une profonde coupure au front et ses cheveux châtains semés de fils blancs n'étaient plus du tout rassemblés en un chignon élégant, plutôt embroussaillés comme ceux de la gamine sur le quai de la gare, autrefois.

\- ça aurait pu se terminer très mal… murmura-t-elle avec un regard en direction des enfants dont personne ne s'était encore approché. "Et Harry…oh, Harry n'aurait pas pu…"

Dudley chercha son cousin des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant en pleine discussion avec Davies – au lieu d'être en train de serrer ses petits-enfants contre lui et de faire pleuvoir sur eux des reproches mêlés de soulagement.

Arthur et Euphrosine n'avaient pas bougé, pétrifiés. Ils avaient l'air complètement sous le choc – _et c'était bien normal, après cet enlèvement et les combats qui avaient eu lieu sous leurs yeux. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper d'eux – tout de suite_ _. Le garçon, en particulier, avait l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir._ Ce n'était pas le moment de régler cette histoire de fugue.

Dudley se redressa, souffla sous sa moustache puis fonça sur Harry avec l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Mais le grand rouquin dégarni – _quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah oui, Ron_ – lui passa devant. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Harry et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Ils sont tous coffrés, c'est bon. Mais c'est pas passé loin… Sale histoire ! grommela-t-il. "Arthur peut se vanter de nous en avoir fait suer. Si c'était mon fils…"

\- Mais ce n'est ni ton fils, ni ton petit-fils, coupa Harry.

Dudley se figea à cette voix glaciale.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien un Poufsouffle, continua Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. "Un Gryffondor se serait jeté à l'assaut avec nous. Il est resté avec sa sœur dans son trou sans bouger."

\- Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un deuxième Cédric Diggory, répliqua Harry sèchement.

Cette fois son ami sembla réaliser qu'il avait un peu trop parlé et il s'écarta de quelques pas, l'air sombre.

Hermione doubla Dudley et se hâta vers eux.

\- Harry, Remus dit que lorsque tu auras un moment, il voudrait te parler, dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. "Est-ce que tu veux que je ramène les enf…"

\- Je vais m'en occuper, interrompit Harry.

Dudley fit un pas en avant, mais à ce moment-là, Gardner lui posa la main sur le bras.

\- Venez, M. Dudley, je vais vous ramener chez vous, dit-elle. "J'ai reçu des consignes."

\- C'est _Dursley_ , rectifia machinalement l'homme à la moustache. "Dudley Dursley."

Il voulait rester, il voulait parler aux enfants, il voulait demander à son cousin comment il pourrait le recontacter plus tard. Mais la dernière image qu'il vit avant que le paysage ne s'entortille fut celle d'Harry Potter, le visage sévère, qui s'avançait vers le garçon très pâle et la petite fille qui ressemblait tant à l'enfant qu'il avait été.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : AU DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES**_

 _ **(Préparez vos mouchoirs pour les explications entre Harry et Arthur, devant une certaine Arche...)**_


	13. Au Département des Mystères

**AU DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTERES**

* * *

Il y avait dans les yeux d'Arthur un désespoir si grand qu'Harry eut l'impression de contempler un autre lui-même, bien des années auparavant. C'était comme s'il était à la place de Dumbledore et regardait avec tristesse ce garçon de quinze ans au cœur brisé par la mort de son parrain, sur les épaules duquel reposait le sort du monde entier.

Euphrosine se serrait contre son frère, la tête baissée, étouffant un hoquet convulsif de temps à autre. Elle était dans un état lamentable, les vêtements sales et déchirés, le visage maculé de suie et de traces de larmes, les lunettes fendillées. Comme elle ressemblait à l'enfant qui avait émergé de la Chambre des Secrets, accroché au Phoenix…

A leurs pieds se tenait un yorkshire au poil fauve, qui se grattait négligemment l'oreille de la patte arrière.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et ravala le tumulte d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Puis il rouvrit les paupières et s'avança fermement vers l'adolescent et sa sœur. Il les attrapa chacun par un bras et transplana, pendant qu'un auror pointait sa baguette sur le chien.

Il n'y avait pas des tas d'endroits où aller. Sa villa à Londres était assiégée par les journalistes. Grand-maman Weasley était trop âgée pour qu'on lui impose les règlements de compte au _Terrier_. Harry ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver face à Arthur dans la petite maison de Bisbury…

Alors il emmena les enfants au _12, Square Grimmaurd_ et les remit aux médicomages sans un mot.

Arthur ne dit rien non plus. Il semblait absolument à bout de forces. Euphrosine se dégagea très vite de l'étreinte de son grand-père, comme si ce contact la dégoutait. Harry serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas leur adresser la parole – _pas encore_. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce que ce qu'il risquait de dire.

 _Allait-il exploser de colère ? Se mettrait-il à pleurer et à les serrer dans ses bras ? Quelle attitude était-il supposé avoir ? Ils avaient fugués, oui, mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour comprendre pourquoi son petit-fils avait pris une telle décision ?_

Il n'avait pas besoin de distribuer des ordres. Sa secrétaire s'était déjà occupée des relations presse. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à venir lui parler des résultats des sortilèges de désenchantement et de révélation pratiqués sur ce chien bizarre. Dès qu'ils en sauraient plus sur le Mangemort, Ron et Phil se présenteraient pour lui faire un rapport au sujet des Vautours.

Il descendit au deuxième étage en jetant machinalement un sort de guérison sur sa blessure au bras. Il allait se changer. Se raser. Dormir peut-être, au moins une heure. Puis il aurait une longue conversation avec Arthur.

Mais en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il trouva Remus debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, l'air grave.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La salle de bain était remplie d'une vapeur rose au goût de marshmallow et il y avait des cristaux de sucre sur le carrelage mouillé. Arthur avait du mal à croire que sa sœur venait d'utiliser les lieux, mais peut-être qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'étourdir avec ce parfum suave pour oublier les jours sombres de leur fuite.

Il se déshabilla lentement. Le médicomage avait soigné ses coupures et ses bleus, mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur son dos, alors que le garçon continuait d'y sentir une étrange sensation de tiraillement. Tout en tiquant avec désapprobation – il ne semblait pas vouloir se permettre de faire des commentaires à voix haute – l'homme l'avait obligé à avaler une série de potions, toutes plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

Arthur aurait voulu que l'une d'entre elles lui permette de tout oublier. Les images de la pièce remplie de flammes, l'horrible sensation de l'Evideur en train de forer dans sa mémoire, les cris désespérés d'Euphrosine qui essayait de le protéger, les piaillements des Mangeurs d'Ombres, les jets brillants des sortilèges, la silhouette d'Harry Potter découpée devant l'incendie et l'homme qui retombait, flasque, couvert de sang, tout cela ne cessait de le hanter.

Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau crépiter, chaude et caressante, sur ses épaules, en espérant qu'elle emporte avec elle la crasse, la fatigue, les regrets, cet accablant sentiment d'échec. La mauvaise teinture de ses cheveux se dilua, dessinant des auréoles huileuses dans la flaque autour de ses chevilles. Il tâtonna à la recherche du savon.

Il y avait trois rangées de distributeurs dans le mur carrelé de faïence : la première proposait des trucs comme "belle", "fière", "en besoin de câlins". La deuxième était un bel assortiment de clichés machos. Il n'y avait qu'un seul robinet sur la troisième rangée, avec une petite plaque d'email presque illisible, et Arthur le pressa pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir.

Le savon qui coula dans sa main était vert pâle, onctueux, et dès qu'il en frotta ses cheveux, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien remplit la salle de bains.

 _Un mélange de chèvrefeuille, de parchemin et d'encre, de tisane à l'aubépine, de gouttes de digitale de pourpre, de foin sec et de cuir, de craie et de plumes mouillées._

Une odeur qui avait des mains fortes qui vous soulevaient dans les airs, une voix qui riait, des yeux verts remplis d'amour.

Une odeur qui parlait avec passion des animaux fantastiques, debout dans l'écurie de l'Institut de Nottingham, dans un rayon de soleil où dansaient des particules de poussière.

Une odeur qui s'appuyait contre les oreillers, le visage pâle, et qui vous reprenait doucement après une dispute avec Euphrosine.

Un gémissement s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Arthur.

 _Papa…_

 _Papa…_

 _Papa…_

La mousse glissait sur sa peau en s'entrelaçant comme une dentelle. La douche continuait de couler, brûlante comme ses larmes, et les miroirs s'embuaient au-dessus des lavabos.

Arthur profita de ce que personne ne pouvait l'entendre pour sangloter en tambourinant des poings contre les carreaux de faïence, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'enroue et que tout son corps lui semble engourdi. Puis il éteignit l'eau, se sécha au radar, enfila le pyjama de flanelle démodé qu'on lui avait fourni et regagna le dortoir en titubant.

Les lieux étaient vides, à part pour Euphrosine, pelotonnée sous une épaisse couette à carreaux. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus roux, mais ils étaient toujours aussi courts et ébouriffés. Elle dormait profondément, sa baguette dans sa paume entrouverte. Son visage piqueté de taches de rousseur était paisible – la potion de _Sommeil Sans Rêves_ posée sur la table de nuit y était certainement pour quelque chose.

A côté du flacon, il y avait ses lunettes et un plateau avec deux bols. L'un était rempli de soupe à l'oseille encore fumante, l'autre était vide.

Arthur n'avait pas faim. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin et enfonça sa joue dans un oreiller merveilleusement propre et douillet. Pendant un moment, il contempla sa sœur en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, puis ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il oublia pour quelques heures le fardeau si lourd qu'il portait.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry posa sa tasse de thé à côté de la soucoupe parsemée de miettes.

\- Viens, assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il à la petite fille qui avait fait un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant qu'il était installé dans la cuisine.

Euphrosine s'avança en baissant la tête. La délicieuse odeur des toasts grillés et des saucisses qui se répandait dans la maison avait dû l'attirer en bas. Elle portait des vêtements un peu trop grands, sans doute prêtés par une Auror : un pull à capuche dont les manches roulées lui tombaient sur les poignets et un pantalon qui faisait des accordéons sur les chevilles. Ses lunettes étaient rapiécées avec un bout de scotch.

Harry eut du mal à réprimer un sourire et au coup d'œil qu'Hermione lui lança en s'approchant de sa filleule, il sut qu'elle pensait exactement à la même chose : en dépit de ses cheveux couleur carotte, Euphrosine ressemblait plus que jamais au petit garçon maigrichon qui s'était assis dans le même compartiment que Ron Weasley, un certain premier septembre…

\- Tu veux un verre de jus de citrouille ? demanda la femme en réparant les lunettes d'un léger tapotement de sa baguette. "Oh là, là, tes pauvres cheveux… je connais un sortilège pour les faire repousser, heureusement."

Euphrosine repoussa la main de sa marraine d'un geste brusque.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je les aime mieux comme ça. C'est plus facile à coiffer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré en direction de son grand-père après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la vaste cuisine inondée par le soleil matinal.

\- Tu es très fâché ?

Harry soupira. Il se versa une autre tasse de thé.

\- Oui, dit-il honnêtement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas envoyer Arthur à Azkaban ?

Hermione étouffa un petit couinement et faillit renverser la pile de toasts qu'elle amenait sur la table. Quelques gouttes de lait aspergèrent la nappe quand elle posa la casserole de lait chaud sur le dessous de plat.

\- Ce qu'a fait Arthur est extrêmement grave, dit Harry en pesant ses mots, ses yeux verts fixés avec sévérité sur la petite fille. "Fuguer n'est _rien_ à côté de _désactiver la Trace_. Il est d'ores et déjà expulsé de Poudlard. Il devra se présenter devant le Magenmagot et répondre de ses actions. Il y aura un procès et je ne sais pas comment ils décideront de le punir. Il a enfreint des lois de magie immuables. Même moi je ne pourrais pas l'aider, si je le voulais."

Les yeux gris d'Euphrosine s'écarquillèrent, épouvantés. Hermione lança à son beau-frère un regard de reproche.

\- Arthur expliquera ses raisons et peut-être qu'on lui trouvera des circonstances atténuantes, dit-elle d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible. "Après tout, le Magenmagot a déjà fait des exceptions, _n'est-ce pas, Harry_ ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il but une gorgée de thé, sans cesser d'observer la petite fille affolée.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est Scorpius qui lui a dit qu'on devait venir ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Scorpius ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Une sensation glacée se répandit dans son ventre.

\- _Comment_ Scorpius Malefoy est-il entré en communication avec ton frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, gémit Euphrosine. "Il a juste dit que Scorpius avait besoin de nous et que papa et maman comprendraient !"

Hermione lança un regard anxieux à Harry dont le visage était devenu aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre d'écouter Arthur pour comprendre, bredouilla-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez d'un geste fébrile. "Mange ton petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il est chaud, ma chérie."

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent royalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette créature qui était avec vous ? demanda Harry brusquement. "Est-ce que c'est le fils Malefoy qui vous l'a envoyée ? Ce chien s'est changé en pierre quand on lui a lancé des sortilèges de désenchantements."

Euphrosine releva le menton avec dédain.

\- C'est Calcifer, bien sûr, dit-elle en défiant son grand-père du regard. "Où est-il ? J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas mis en colère. Il a plutôt mauvais caractère."

\- Calcifer ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dit Harry, agacé. "Calcifer n'avait aucune raison de revenir sur Terre une fois qu'il a été délivré de la malédiction."

Euphrosine fixa son grand-père d'un air stupéfait. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réplique que ce n'était "que des histoires". Mais il avait l'air presque inquiet derrière son expression exaspérée.

\- C'est pourtant lui, marmonna-t-elle. "Terrence aussi est venu, et la vieille Euphrosine m'a parlé. Ils nous ont dit pour l'Evideur…"

Hermione échangea un coup d'œil soucieux avec Harry. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant.

 _Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant. Il devait_ d'abord _parler avec Arthur._

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard troublé d'Euphrosine. Hermione remplissait l'assiette de la petite fille avec des œufs brouillés, mais la petite fille ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ses doigts trituraient la nappe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en essayant de radoucir sa voix.

Elle hésita.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? souffla-t-elle, soudain.

Hermione laissa échapper le sucrier qui explosa avec un bruit cristallin sur les dalles noires, déversant une cascade blanche et scintillante aux pieds de la sorcière.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, couina-t-elle.

\- C'était un Mangemort, dit Harry au même moment, avec calme. "Il avait l'intention de vous assassiner. Il fallait l'en empêcher."

Euphrosine avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Mais tu aurais pu le ligoter ou le stupéfixer, non ? Il saignait de partout, murmura-t-elle. "A cause de toi."

Hermione fit un mouvement pour protester, les yeux pleins de larmes, mais Harry lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- C'était un Mangemort, répéta-t-il d'un ton dur. "La dernière fois que je l'ai rencontré, Selwyn menaçait le père d'une de mes amies de la découper en morceaux. Il aime faire du mal. Dès que les médicomages l'auront remis sur pied, il retournera en prison. Mais crois-moi, quand il en sortira de nouveau, il recommencera à chercher des gens à blesser. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu dois plaindre."

\- Il a dit qu'il avait tué ta chouette, balbutia Euphrosine d'une toute petite voix.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, pour ne pas se perdre dans ce regard de détresse, ce regard plein de reproche, ce regard d'innocence meurtrie.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à cela, dit-il enfin. "Une petite fille n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, Euphrosine. C'était pour vous protéger, toi et ton frère. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande."

\- Moi je suis plus grand, mais je ne comprends pas non plus, dit la voix rauque d'Arthur.

Il y eut un silence étouffant, puis Hermione, qui venait de terminer de nettoyer, dit maladroitement :

\- Ah, bonjour, Arthur. Tu as bien dormi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Harry massa l'arête de son nez.

 _Décidément, Hermione ressemblait de plus en plus à Molly Weasley en vieillissant…_

Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Euphrosine le suivit des yeux, l'air suppliant. Il fit de son mieux pour se caparaçonner dans son rôle de chef de famille, pour ne pas juste la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant "je suis tellement soulagé que vous soyez tous les deux sains et saufs ! On trouvera une solution pour ce monstre qui vous poursuit, on sera tous là pour vous jusqu'à ce que votre mère se remette…"

\- Je veux te voir dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure, mon garçon, dit-il en quittant la pièce et en passant à côté de son petit-fils qui se tenait très droit, le visage fermé.

Il allait d'abord lui passer un savon mérité. Et puis ensuite – _ensuite, seulement, lorsque toute sa colère aurait été évacuée_ – il lui demanderait pardon au nom des adultes et il pleurerait avec lui.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand on toqua à la porte, Harry était en train de contempler la photo du premier _Ordre du Phoenix_. Il la reposa sur son bureau, à côté de la boîte en fer qui contenait toutes les lettres écrites par son fils, et se retourna pour accueillir son petit-fils.

Arthur avait l'air plus maigre qu'en juillet et un feu farouche brûlait dans ses yeux mordorés. Harry était reconnaissant pour les traits de Wendy – _le menton triangulaire, le sourcil gauche en accent circonflexe, la bouche_ – qui rendaient la ressemblance du garçon avec Albus moins poignante. Les boucles sombres, les longs cils, le nez en trompette, les épaules minces rappelaient terriblement à Harry un autre adolescent qui s'était tenu debout devant lui, au même âge, affirmant avec courage que son handicap ne l'empêcherait pas de retourner à l'école.

\- Te voilà, dit-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Tu me l'as demandé, répliqua Arthur sans baisser les yeux.

Harry n'avait pas la patience de Dumbledore et il le savait. Si Arthur continuait sur ce ton, il ne garderait pas son calme et alors il oublierait toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser sur Calcifer, Scorpius Malefoy, le monstre dont on avait relevé l'empreinte magique dans l'entrepôt – et l'implication d'Euphrosine.

\- Tout le monde vous attendait pour partir au ministère, dimanche dernier, dit-il en se forçant à parler de façon mesurée. "Neville était malade d'inquiétude quand on n'a pu vous trouver nulle part. Et pendant ce temps, toute la brigade magique cherchait un sorcier assez puissant et assez dangereux pour lancer un sortilège capable de provoquer une onde sur des kilomètres. Tu es fier de toi ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas.

\- _Quatre_ jours à remuer tout le pays pour vous retrouver. Les moldus impliqués, la communauté sorcière en émoi – tout ça avec un monstre en liberté, qui risquait de vous tuer à n'importe quel instant. Et pour finir, l'apothéose : kidnappés par un ex-mangemort ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est _grave_ ?

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, tandis que la tension des derniers jours se nouait de nouveau autour de son cou et l'étranglait avec d'anxiété et de frustration.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va te sortir de là ! Le Magenmagot va exiger des explications et ils ne seront pas tendres. Et pourquoi diable as-tu emmené ta sœur avec toi ? Est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant aux dangers auxquels tu allais l'exposer ? Mais _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris_ ?

Arthur releva les yeux et fixa son grand-père intensément. Les larmes accrochées à ses cils sombres brillaient sans couler.

\- Papa est mort, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- JE LE SAIS ! hurla Harry.

Les mots résonnèrent contre les murs de la pièce tendue de vert. Dans le silence, l'homme, les mains tremblantes, enleva ses lunettes et les essuya, puis les remit sur son nez.

\- Ne crois pas _une minute_ que ce soit moins important pour moi que pour toi, dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

\- Si tu le sais, alors laisse-moi aller en Antarctique, dit Arthur à travers ses mâchoires serrées. "Scorpius nous attend. Il a besoin de nous. Il y a peut-être un moyen – pour lui, _pour tous les deux_. Et la vieille Euphrosine a dit à Zophine qu'elle…"

Harry donna un coup de poing sur la table, pour endiguer ce flot de paroles précipitées. Arthur sursauta.

\- Crois-moi, s'il y avait encore un moyen, je l'aurais tenté, dit son grand-père d'une voix qui grinçait d'amertume. "Al a… ton père a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de chance supplémentaire. Le dragon l'a guéri quand il était enfant – et Scorpius lui a donné toutes ces années en plus. C'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il aurait dû vivre…"

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Je voudrais bien que l'on puisse _encore_ sauver mon fils, Arthur. Mais on ne peut _pas_.

Le garçon se raidit.

\- Alors celui qu'on peut sauver, c'est Scorpius, souffla-t-il. "Maman a dit qu'il allait sûrement mourir aussi, quand… quand papa partirait. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… la vieille dame a dit – Terrence aussi l'a dit – que _quelqu'un_ pourrait vivre si Euphrosine venait en Antarctique. Au début je voulais juste y aller parce que Scorpius pleurait tellement et pour… pour savoir si c'était vrai, pour leur demander s'ils pouvaient… pour les supplier… mais quand elle a dit ça, j'ai pensé… il y a un espoir. Un tout petit espoir, mais quand même… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi y aller. _S'il te plaît_. Je ne dirais plus rien – je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je me fiche qu'ils me mettent en prison. Laisse-moi essayer, je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas perdre _aussi_ mon parrain."

La gorge d'Harry était tellement douloureuse qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, devant laquelle il joignit les mains et les porta à sa bouche.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir aussi mal. C'était comme si se multipliait en milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie le jour où Sirius était mort, la nuit où Dumbledore avait été assassiné, à l'instant où les yeux de Dobby s'étaient fermés pour toujours, au moment où il avait découvert que Fred avait été tué.

Il s'était préparé pendant des années à la mort d'Albus. Il savait qu'elle viendrait plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, tous. Il savait qu'elle le frapperait avec une violence inouïe, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait fait pour se barricader. Il s'était promis qu'il ne hurlerait pas, qu'il ne casserait rien, qu'il ne crierait pas à l'injustice – parce qu'après tout, il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il aurait dû porter le deuil d'un petit garçon de six ans, bien longtemps auparavant, et qu'il avait été incroyablement béni le jour où le dragon avait posé son regard d'or sur un enfant aux yeux verts dont le prénom signifiait pardon.

Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu les trois mots fatidiques, son cœur s'était effrité sans un bruit, jusqu'à n'être qu'un tout petit tas de cendres.

Et maintenant c'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire claquer deux pierres pour ranimer le feu.

 _Il n'y avait plus d'espoir._

 _Il n'était plus un enfant, il le savait bien : mourir, c'était pour toujours._

 _Et même si la souffrance d'Arthur le transperçait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire que…_

Quelque chose clignota de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Un reflet de soleil sur la carrosserie métallique d'une voiture ou sur un lampadaire, peut-être.

Il se retourna brusquement et marcha vers son petit-fils, une ride creusée dans le front.

\- Vous avez tous les deux parlé de Terrence. Pourquoi ? Il est mort, il ne pourrait pas…

 _Oh, cette stupide étincelle qui luttait pour exister…_

\- Il est revenu, dit Arthur d'un ton buté. "Il a dit qu'il y avait une brèche dans le voile, que c'était pour ça qu'il pouvait apparaître et nous parler."

Harry sentit tout le sang refluer de son visage et il dut s'appuyer sur son bureau pour ne pas chanceler.

 _"Je ne veux pas perdre mon parrain…"_

 _"Il y a une brèche dans le voile…"_

Il respira profondément et sursauta quand il sentit la main d'Arthur se poser timidement sur son bras.

\- ça va ?

Harry eut une espèce de hoquet. Il se redressa et brossa machinalement la longue robe de sorcier qu'il portait.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il, la voix un peu ré-affermie.

Il tendit la main et prit le cadre posé sur son bureau.

\- Regarde. C'est une photo de _l'Ordre du Phoenix_ – celui de la Première Guerre des Sorciers, dit-il d'une voix étrangement frémissante. "C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait fondé. Est-ce que tu le reconnais ? Il est là, en train de faire un clin d'œil, avec son verre de jus de citrouille. La statue de Poudlard ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, je trouve…"

Arthur fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, mais il ne dit rien.

\- A côté de lui, c'est Maugrey Fol Œil, qui est mort quelques jours avant mon dix-septième anniversaire. C'était un très grand Auror. _Vigilance constante !_ Il répétait ça tout le temps.

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

\- C'est lui qui m'a donné cette photo... Voici le professeur Lupin, le grand-père de Remus. Lui et sa femme ont été tués pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Teddy n'était encore qu'un bébé… Là, ce sont les parents de Neville. Torturés au point qu'ils sont devenus fous. Sa mère ne le reconnaissait pas quand il venait la voir. Elle lui donnait des emballages de bonbons qu'il gardait précieusement...

Il tapota la photo et les personnages de la première rangée s'entassèrent obligeamment sur le côté pour laisser place à ceux qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Arthur écoutait, parce que c'était extrêmement rare que son grand-père raconte des souvenirs de la guerre ou de son enfance, et parce qu'il devinait confusément qu'il y avait un lien avec leur précédente conversation.

\- Hagrid, bien sûr – il était beaucoup plus jeune, mais on ne peut pas le rater !… Ici, c'est Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois… Et là, ce sont mes parents. Voldemort les a assassinés le même soir – le jour où il m'a fait cette cicatrice. Je n'ai pu leur parler que deux fois dans ma vie et ils n'étaient que des ombres…

Harry se tut un moment et Arthur attendit. Le soleil remplissait la pièce tendue de velours vert foncée et la pendule oscillait régulièrement, dans le silence paisible.

\- Mais celui dont je voulais te parler, c'est lui. Sirius Black. C'était mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père.

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs qui agitait le bras sur l'image avait un sourire séduisant et l'air le plus cool du monde.

\- C'était sa maison, ici. Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'elle était la première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, cependant. C'était une bicoque très sale, remplie d'objets maléfiques, avec un portrait qui se mettait à hurler chaque fois qu'on sonnait la cloche d'entrée. J'ai passé des heures à y faire le ménage pendant les vacances quand j'avais ton âge…

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Plus tard, on s'est caché là pendant la guerre. Quand je suis devenu directeur du _Bureau des Aurors_ , des années après, j'en ai fait le Quartier Général et c'est là qu'on a vraiment tout transformé. Mais autrefois, cette pièce, ici, c'était la chambre de Sirius.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant des traces du passé. Mais il n'y en avait pas et ses yeux tombèrent sur la photographie de mariage de ses parents, dans un cadre qui brillait au soleil, alors il détourna la tête pour empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes.

\- Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, continua Harry. "Quand il s'en est échappé, il a été traqué dans toute l'Angleterre, par le ministère de la magie comme par les Mangemorts."

\- Et ensuite ? demanda le garçon presque malgré lui.

\- Ensuite sa cousine l'a tué, devant moi.

L'homme plongea son regard vert dans les yeux mordorés de l'adolescent.

\- ça s'est passé dans une des salles qui se trouvent tout au fond du _Département des Mystères_ , au Ministère de la Magie.

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

\- Viens, dit Harry. "On va prendre la poudre de cheminette et passer par l'âtre qui est encore relié à mon ancien bureau."

Il attrapa son petit-fils par le bras et l'entraina. Ils croisèrent Hermione dans le couloir, qui les suivit des yeux avec inquiétude, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Une fois au ministère, secouant leurs vêtements couverts de suie, ils prirent un ascenseur grillagé après avoir écarté une nuée de journalistes qui attendaient dans l'atrium de marbre noir. Arthur eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la fontaine dorée de loin, mais cela lui importait peu. Son cœur battait très fort – il sentait que son grand-père avait pensé à quelque chose qui peut-être… peut-être…

L'ascenseur brinquebalait, glissait et tombait pour s'arrêter avec un sursaut dans le vide, et les portes s'ouvraient au son de la voix mécanique de la sorcière. Il n'y eut bientôt plus personne avec eux et ce n'était pas plus mal car les employés étaient soit trop familiers (or le ministre n'avait aucun instant à leur accorder, ni la patience de le leur expliquer), soit tellement impressionnés qu'ils faisaient presque pitié.

Des mémos voletaient autour de la lampe comme des mites attirées par la lumière. Leur petit bruit de papier froissé vous mettait les nerfs à vif.

\- Sirius était un Animagus, tu sais, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, comme pour combler le silence oppressant dans la petite cage qui filait vers les profondeurs du ministère de la magie. "Il pouvait se métamorphoser en chien. Mon père aussi était un Animagus, il se changeait en cerf. Ils avaient réussi à apprendre ce tour de force quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard !"

Il sourit fièrement à Arthur.

\- C'était de sacrés copains, tu sais.

\- Scorpius et papa étaient aussi potes quand ils étaient à Poudlard, murmura le garçon.

Harry ne releva pas. L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un _ding !_ sonore et ils sortirent dans un long couloir obscur.

\- Reste bien près de moi, dit l'homme en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Arthur aurait bien voulu avoir la sienne avec lui aussi, mais on la lui avait confisquée. Il se colla au dos de son grand-père et se laissa entraîner dans ce dédale de portes identiques, de pièces qui tournaient comme des manèges et de couloirs d'obsidienne où on ne savait pas si on marchait au sol ou sur le plafond.

Puis ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle entourée de gradins de pierre sombre, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une grande arche sous laquelle pendait un voile en lambeaux.

\- Est-ce que tu entends les voix ? chuchota Harry.

\- Oui, murmura Arthur.

Il les entendait et il se sentait étrangement attiré par elles. Il s'avança lentement vers l'arche, fasciné par la lente danse du voile qui scintillait dans l'obscurité. Il était fait d'une étrange matière – comme de l'eau ou de la lumière. A part les voix froufroutantes, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Harry rattrapa son petit-fils et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop. C'est dangereux. A ce jour, on essaie encore de comprendre exactement ce que c'est.

Arthur avala sa salive. Sa bouche était sèche. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua les impacts de maléfices qui étoilaient encore les gradins à certains endroits, comme si une sorte de combat s'était déroulé là, bien longtemps auparavant. Il leva les yeux vers son grand-père.

\- C'est ici qu'il est mort, alors ? Ton parrain ?

L'homme acquiesça doucement.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange l'a frappé d'un sortilège en pleine poitrine et Sirius a disparu derrière le voile. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était mort, j'étais certain qu'il allait réapparaître…

Sa voix s'enroua.

\- Il est parti dans un éclat de rire, tu sais. C'était la seule famille que j'avais… dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion, en penchant la tête de côté pour bien regarder en face le garçon qui l'écoutait, solennel. "Il m'avait promis que je pourrais venir vivre avec lui et c'était ce qui me faisait tenir... Quand il a disparu, j'ai perdu à la fois un ami, un grand frère et un père."

Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Arthur hocha le menton, la gorge serrée.

\- Est-ce qu'il est revenu ensuite, comme Terrence ?

\- Non, murmura Harry en se rappelant douloureusement son entretien avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. "Mais j'ai pensé… quand tu as parlé du voile… peut-être que Terrence pourrait…"

\- C'était une bonne idée, M. Potter, dit une voix joyeuse. "C'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de traverser ici où il y a une porte, pour ainsi dire, plutôt qu'ailleurs en utilisant ce bon vieux Calcifer comme antenne."

L'homme sursauta et Arthur étouffa une exclamation.

La longue silhouette argentée s'enroulait devant eux. C'était bien le médicomage, avec sa queue de cheval de hippie, ses lunettes d'intello et sa blouse dont les pans flottaient sans bruit.

\- Bonjour, Terrence, dit Harry quand il se fut un peu remis. "Ça faisait longtemps."

\- Terrence, il faut que tu lui expliques pour Scorpius !

Le jeune homme posa son regard perçant sur Arthur.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû l'amener, dit-il sévèrement. "Il risque d'attirer dans votre monde des créatures qui n'ont pas le droit de s'y trouver."

\- _D'autres_ créatures, tu veux dire, précisa le ministre de la magie. "Les Chasseurs de Mystères ne sont pas d'accord sur l'identité du monstre. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un mangeur d'ombres mutant, d'autres d'une espèce d'animal fantastique jamais répertorié. J'ai même entendu que c'était un _inferi_ dégénéré. Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un Faucheur d'étoile ?"

Terrence Swanson secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Arthur.

\- Non. L'Evideur est quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Il ne faut pas que ce garçon reste ici, M. Potter. C'est dangereux pour lui comme pour vous. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble le monstre, demandez-lui. Il l'a vu – il l'a même combattu."

Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent.

\- C'était très courageux, Arthur. Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé te toucher, Euphrosine n'aurait jamais pu le repousser. La prochaine fois, ce sera plus facile. Il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même, maintenant qu'il a pris une part de toi."

Harry fit un pas en avant.

\- De _quoi_ est-ce que vous parlez ? gronda-t-il. "Arthur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement dans l'entrepôt ? Je croyais que les mangemorts avaient mis le feu et que ce monstre… Remus a dit qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il vous ait attaqués, que vous n'auriez jamais pu l'affronter tous seuls…"

\- Remus est le fils de Teddy Lupin, c'est bien ça ? demanda Terrence avec un étrange sourire nostalgique. "Je suppose que c'est un fonceur comme son père… non, il a eu tort, M. Potter. Les enfants lui ont fait face et ils ont réussi à le mettre en fuite. Arthur vous racontera cela. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps – l'arche était une bonne idée, mais maintenant que je l'ai traversée, d'autres voudront aussi emprunter ce passage. Il faudra condamner cette pièce, M. Potter. Si vous pouviez la faire sauter, ce serait encore mieux."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel malgré son inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre cette manie de tout vouloir faire exploser, soupira-t-il.

\- Dis-lui qu'il faut que j'aille en Antarctique ! intervint Arthur. "Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'Euphrosine vienne avec moi, qu'elle… qu'elle est la seule…"

Harry ne l'interrompit pas, mais il fixa son regard sur la figure éthérée du médicomage qui avait été le meilleur ami de son fils.

Terrence eut un sourire triste.

\- Euphrosine ne ramènera pas Al, dit-il doucement. "Mais elle peut sauver Scorpius et je crois que tu devines déjà un peu pourquoi, n'est-ce pas, Arthur ?"

Son regard se fit grave.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à votre place, M. Potter. Mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à devoir décider de cela… Mrs Trelawney vous l'a dit, quand vous avez ramené Al à l'école, après la Rébellion dans les Hébrides. Sa dernière prédiction…"

Arthur se tourna vers son grand-père, interrogatif, mais l'homme avait pâli.

\- Les _Enfants Maudits_ … chuchota-t-il.

Il chancela.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda l'adolescent d'un ton pressant.

Un courant d'air glacé se leva soudain et agita le voile. Le bruissement des voix s'intensifia et un frisson courut le long du dos d'Arthur. Harry tressaillit.

\- Il faut que vous partiez, dit Terrence. "Sinon, ils vont…"

Sa silhouette s'évapora avant qu'il puisse terminer, dans un souffle, puis une autre se dessina à travers le voile.

Harry bondit en avant pour protéger son petit-fils et son visage se figea soudain.

\- Non… hoqueta-t-il. "Non, c'est impossible…"

La figure qui se dressait maintenant devant eux était celle d'un homme aux cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules de façon désordonnée. Ses yeux un peu tombants brillaient comme ceux d'un briard affectueux. Il était maigre comme quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais remis de longues privations, mais on pouvait encore deviner sous sa barbe mal entretenue qu'il avait dû être un très bel homme.

Il souriait, les bras tendus, et Harry, le souffle coupé, oublia absolument tout.

\- Sirius…

L'homme ne dit rien, mais il pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire de fierté. Son apparence était différente de celle de Terrence. Il semblait beaucoup plus transparent, beaucoup moins tangible. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un fantôme. C'était comme un souvenir qui vous échappe au moment de le saisir – un écho aux premières heures du jour – une image déjà presque effacée au moment où l'on sort du sommeil...

Harry se redressa. Il sourit, malgré les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux.

\- Je tiens bon, dit-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Sirius sourit encore et une autre silhouette s'enroula doucement à côté de lui, celle d'un homme presque du même âge, avec des cheveux noirs en broussaille et des yeux verts remplis de tendresse. Le parrain d'Harry lui posa un bras sur les épaules et inclina la tête, comme dans une promesse silencieuse.

Arthur, qui tremblait, fit un pas en avant.

\- Papa, balbutia-t-il. "Papa…"

Harry eut l'impression qu'un choc électrique le traversait. Il se précipita sur son petit-fils et le retint avant qu'il ne s'élance vers le voile et les deux figures qui s'évaporaient silencieusement, sans les quitter des yeux.

\- Non, lâcha Harry d'une voix rauque, emprisonnant le garçon dans ses bras. "Ne t'approche pas."

Arthur était secoué de frissons. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

\- Papa, appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant, le corps tendu en avant. " _Papa_ ! Papa, attends ! Attends !"

Il se débattit, mais Harry resserra son étreinte et l'entraîna vers la porte.

\- LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! hurla le garçon qui luttait, se laissait tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre, jetait des coups de pieds et de tête. "Papa ! PAPA !"

Le voile scintillait et les voix froufroutaient, de plus en plus fortes. Dans un brouillard de larmes, Harry devina que ce que Terrence redoutait n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il souleva Arthur à bras-le-corps et recula vers la porte, le dos cassé par le poids mort du garçon, les muscles douloureux à force de l'empêcher de se libérer.

 _Oh, ce que Lupin avait dû ressentir, ce jour-là, quand il l'avait empêché de se ruer vers l'arche où venait de disparaître son parrain…_

Sirius le contemplait, un bras toujours posé en protecteur sur les épaules d'Albus.

 _Mon fils… prends soin de mon fils…_

 _Adieu, Al…_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je protégerai Arthur et Euphrosine._

 _Adieu, mon fils…_

Les deux silhouettes s'évanouirent au moment où la porte se referma avec un bang. Le cœur brisé, Harry cria " _collaporta_ !" puis il s'écroula avec son petit-fils sur le sol d'obsidienne, dans la salle qui se mit à tourner à toute vitesse.

Quand elle s'immobilisa, les portes noires identiques se dressèrent tout autour d'eux.

Alors, dans le silence, Harry pleura aussi, serrant contre lui le garçon qui sanglotait avec désespoir, le visage niché dans sa chemise.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : LES ENFANTS MAUDITS_**

* * *

 ** _(Je n'ai absolument pas vu ou lu la pièce de théâtre, hein, alors ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais juste emprunter - avec tous mes hommages - ce titre super cool à Madame JKR. Le personnage canon qui accompagnera les enfants jusqu'à la fin nous rejoint au prochain chapitre - et ça va déménager là-aussi !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre Retour au Département des Mystères vous aura plu... c'était un grand moment d'émotion pour moi, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à le rendre aussi vivant pour vous..._**

 ** _Merci encore de votre merveilleux soutien ! Blue, Sherlock, Tonio, Arty, vous n'êtes pas loggés alors je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement, mais je voulais juste vous dire que chacun de vos messages compte énormément pour moi ! Cette histoire ne serait pas la même sans vous...)_**


	14. Les Enfants Maudits

**LES ENFANTS MAUDITS**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, mais il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Dans la pièce noyée d'obscurité, le daemon brûlait comme une haute flamme verte et jaune, au-dessus de la table basse sur laquelle était posée sa cage. Ses petits yeux ne quittaient pas l'homme qui appuyait son front sur ses mains jointes, l'air terriblement las.

Entre eux flottait un bassin de pierre dans lequel miroitait un reflet d'argent.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le Manoir Malefoy était loin d'avoir l'air aussi sinistre que la dernière fois où il y était venu – _y avait été amené, plutôt_ – mais Harry ne put réprimer un frisson en l'apercevant au bout de la longue allée bordée d'ifs impeccablement taillés.

Malgré le froid vif, le soleil étincelait sur les grandes fenêtres et quelques nuages clairs filaient dans le ciel bleu, au-dessus des toits pointus des tours.

Tout était identique et tout était différent. Le haut portail en fer forgé était le même, mais aucune figure sombre ne rôdait derrière et les enfants le poussèrent sans appréhension.

Dans le sable fin qui tapissait l'étroite allée, les pas d'Harry laissèrent des empreintes nettes.

Devant le manoir, la fontaine était gelée et scintillait à la lumière d'hiver. Sur les pelouses veloutées de givre, des paons albinos se promenaient paresseusement, secouant leurs pattes avec dédain et étirant le cou pour examiner les visiteurs.

\- Léon, Léon, appela Euphrosine en s'accroupissant un instant au bord de la terrasse blanche, tendant la main vers un des oiseaux.

\- Tu pers ton temps, dit Arthur avec un soupir. "Tu sais bien qu'ils snobent tout le monde sauf maman."

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à son grand-père qui semblait étrangement tendu.

Harry crispa la main sur la poignée de la valise en cuir qu'il transportait et dont il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler le contenu à ses petits-enfants. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'efforça de prendre une longue respiration pour se calmer.

 _C'était tellement puéril._

 _Il ne craignait rien._

Et pourtant il devait lutter pour garder à distance les vagues de souvenirs de leur capture : la brûlure cuisante sur son visage, le regard tourmenté de Drago, les hurlements d'Hermione torturée, le souffle de Fenrir Greyback sur sa nuque, la voix aigüe de Dobby qui professait son droit à la liberté et son amitié pour "Harry Potter"…

Il tressaillit quand Arthur lui posa la main sur le bras.

\- ça va ? demanda le garçon avec inquiétude. "Tu as l'air un peu malade."

Harry sourit faiblement.

\- Je vais bien, promit-il, la voix mal assurée.

Il n'avait pas peur, non. Mais revenir sur ces lieux hantés par le passé était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Harry devait bien se l'avouer _,_ il n'avait jamais voulu regarder en face les conséquences du choix que le fils de Drago avait fait en Antarctique. Il avait toujours nié l'existence d'un lien entre leurs deux familles, coupant court lorsque les enfants racontaient leurs vacances dans le _Wiltshire_ , changeant de sujet délibérément chaque fois qu'Al évoquait Scorpius ou que Wendy mentionnait l'état de santé de Lucius.

 _Les Malefoy appartenaient au passé._

 _Et le Manoir où ils avaient tant souffert devait rester enterré pour toujours au fond de sa mémoire._

Mais maintenant il se tenait debout devant la grande porte sombre et soudain il avait de nouveau dix-sept ans, il était prisonnier des Mangemorts, le visage défiguré, et son ancien camarade de classe était celui qui pouvait le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Sauf que Drago ne l'avait pas dénoncé._

Il sursauta en sentant la main chaude d'Euphrosine se glisser dans la sienne si froide.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, dit la petite fille en levant vers lui ses yeux gris si différents de ceux de Wendy. "M. Malefoy est toujours très sérieux, mais il est gentil, en fait, tu verras. Il était à Serpentard comme moi, tu sais."

\- Papi _connait_ M. Malefoy, lança Arthur en laissant retomber le lourd heurtoir de bronze en forme de serpent, dont le son résonna à travers la maison. "Ils étaient à l'école ensemble."

\- Oh, dit sa sœur.

Son visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'illumina.

\- Vous étiez copains comme Papa et Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. "Vous avez fait beaucoup de bêtises ?"

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé, comme si soudain tout l'air comprimé dans sa poitrine s'en échappait.

\- On n'était pas précisément amis, non, toussota-t-il. "Mais on a été collés ensemble, une fois, pendant ma première année."

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu étais un _chenapan_ ! gloussa Euphrosine, imitant son arrière-grand-mère en tirant ses lunettes au bout de son nez. "C'est _du propre_ , pour le ministre de la magie !"

Harry rit sincèrement, cette fois. Il se redressa. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

\- C'est ton parrain qui t'a raconté que son père et moi avions fait notre scolarité au même moment ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

Arthur eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Non, c'est M. Malefoy lui-même. Il a dit que pendant cinq ans tu avais eu le record des plus mauvaises notes en cours de _Potions_.

Harry émit un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Typique, grogna-t-il. "Il…"

La porte noire s'ouvrit en grinçant avant qu'il ne puisse continuer et une tête d'elfe aussi ridée qu'une vieille pomme se montra.

\- Salut, Nestor, dit Arthur gentiment.

\- Le Maître attend ses visiteurs dans le Petit Salon, dit le serviteur d'une voix grêle, en ouvrant pour les laisser passer et en s'inclinant, balayant le seuil avec ses oreilles diaphanes de chauve-souris.

Un peu étonné, Harry s'aperçut que la taie d'oreiller jaune à rayures noires dans laquelle il était drapé était propre et assez bien repassée. Les gros sourcils blanchis et le bout de peau fripée qui pendait sous le cou de l'elfe donnait une idée de son âge avancé, pourtant. Il devait être au service des Malefoy depuis bien avant la naissance de Lucius. Ses yeux globuleux étaient très pâles et ses lèvres aussi minces qu'une ligne sous son nez charnu et recourbé.

Euphrosine se pencha et embrassa la joue parcheminée avec affection.

\- Coucou Nestor, ça va bien ?

\- Nestor n'est pas digne, non, il n'est pas digne, grommela l'elfe en baissant la tête, deux étranges taches roses s'épanouissant sur ses pommettes osseuses. "Il y aura du pudding aux raisins et des sablés au citron pour le thé, Nestor a pensé – oh, il a été présomptueux, il le sait – Nestor a pensé que Miss Euphrosine aimerait cela."

\- C'est absolument adorable de ta part, dit la petite fille. "Merci beaucoup !"

Et elle entraîna son grand-père ébahi derrière elle, à la suite d'Arthur qui était entré tranquillement dans le grand hall d'entrée et s'était débarrassé de son manteau sur une console luxueuse.

Harry sentit sa nuque se couvrir d'une sueur glacée en passant près de la porte entrouverte de la salle où on les avait traînés devant Bellatrix Lestrange. Il resserra sa main sur celle de sa petite-fille qui lui lança un regard étonné mais qui ne posa pas de question.

L'elfe s'était volatilisé, mais Arthur semblait très bien savoir où il allait.

Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'épais tapis vert qui recouvrait les dalles noires. Bien qu'un peu passées, les tapisseries brodées au fil d'or n'avaient rien perdu de leur splendeur, mais on avait l'impression qu'il manquait une partie du mobilier et des bibelots. Des tableaux richement encadrés, représentant des sorcières très belles à l'air hautain et des sorciers aux nez pointus et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, se succédaient dans un chuchotement vaguement hostile.

Le soleil qui entrait à flot par les larges fenêtres troublait un peu Harry qui se souvenait d'un endroit sombre et inquiétant.

\- C'est ici, dit le garçon soudain en s'arrêtant devant une haute porte blanche.

La main sur le loquet noir élégant, il se tourna vers son grand-père, comme pour vérifier que celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au _12, Square Grimmaurd_ , après la terrible entrevue au _Département des Mystères_ , Harry avait longuement réfléchi, seul dans son bureau. Puis il avait appelé Arthur et lui avait posé un tas de questions sur l'Evideur, sur Euphrosine et sur ce que les deux anciens co-équipiers de la Tour Ecarlate avaient dit. Enfin, il s'était enfermé avec Calcifer. Quand il était ressorti de la pièce, une journée entière s'était écoulée et sa décision était prise.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne vous laisserais pas aller en Antarctique, avait-il dit sombrement à son petit-fils. "Mais Terrence avait raison. Ce choix ne m'appartient pas. Drago Malefoy doit être mis au courant."

Arthur n'avait pas été surpris. L'air grave, il avait simplement planté son regard mordoré dans les yeux verts de son grand-père.

\- Et pour Euphrosine ? Quand est-ce qu'on lui dira la vérité ?

\- Le plus tard possible, avait murmuré Harry. "Tu comprendras mieux quand tu… quand tu _verras_."

Il n'avait rien dit d'autre, mais le lendemain, au moment de partir, il était arrivé avec cette étrange valise de cuir.

Quelqu'un avait expliqué à Euphrosine qu'ils allaient au Manoir Malefoy. Elle en avait déduit que ce devait être en rapport avec ce que Scorpius avait demandé à Arthur. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'on la mette dans la confidence, mais ça ne semblait pas être en option. Elle s'était donc résignée à être patiente et à apprécier ces journées de vacances inattendues.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner à Poudlard et espérait bien qu'ils obtiendraient la permission d'aller en Antarctique : maintenant qu'elle savait que l'école n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'en disaient les lettres de son frère et surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Calcifer, elle rêvait de voir de plus près la Tour Ecarlate – d'assister à un vol de baleines ou de caresser un renard à queue de feu…

Peut-être même que Scorpius leur permettrait de s'approcher du centre de lancement ou de visiter le modèle d'essai du _Cyrano_ …

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle entra dans la pièce où les attendait M. Malefoy. Il était de dos, près de la fenêtre, sa canne à pommeau d'argent à la main. Le soleil éblouissant nimbait ses longs cheveux blancs lissés en arrière. Il portait une longue robe de chambre de velours vert sombre qui accentuait encore sa silhouette grande et mince.

Un tremblement presque imperceptible agitait le coin de ses lèvres serrées étroitement. Quand il se tourna vers les visiteurs, sur son visage aux traits mobiles, de son menton pointu à ses sourcils froncés en passant par ses narines dilatées, se lisait un combat entre soulagement, colère rétrospective et l'ennui de devoir recevoir un visiteur indésirable.

Arthur échangea un regard avec Euphrosine.

 _Oh. Oh._

Le garçon s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'Harry le poussa doucement de côté et s'avança vers Drago.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy, dit-il. "Je vois que tu as reçu mon hibou. Je suis certain qu'il y a un tas de choses que tu aimerais dire aux enfants, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps. Si tu veux bien, nous passerons directement à la suite."

Il posa ostensiblement sa valise sur un fauteuil beige élégant dont les broderies d'or s'effilochaient un peu.

Le _Petit Salon_ était une grande pièce claire, avec une large cheminée en marbre dans laquelle pétillait un bon feu. Les tapisseries aux tons doux, les aquarelles paisibles, les bibelots délicats, le tapis ivoire, les longs rideaux vaporeux, les cages à oiseaux en osier, les plantes vertes et la multitude de coussins moelleux sur le divan crème trahissaient le goût sûr d'une femme.

 _Narcissa ? Astoria ?_ Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Il fit un autre pas en avant.

\- Tu…

\- Un instant, Potter, si ça ne t' _ennuie_ pas, interrompit Drago de sa voix traînante inimitable, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une décision. "Nous sommes _chez moi_ , si tu veux bien t'en souvenir. La moindre des _politesses_ serait de me laisser mener cet entretien."

Il appuya sa canne contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, claqua des doigts et l'elfe apparut, portant sur sa tête un grand plateau d'argent très chargé.

\- Euphrosine, Arthur… asseyez-vous. Nestor, tu peux disposer, je servirai moi-même.

Le vieux serviteur disparut aussitôt. Le garçon fit un signe de tête à sa sœur et ils obéirent en retenant un soupir, devant un Harry un peu estomaqué.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Arthur. "Nous…"

\- Etre désolé n'a jamais rattrapé les erreurs de qui que ce soit, dit Drago d'un ton pincé, en se penchant pour verser du thé dans une tasse en porcelaine frappée aux armoiries des Malefoy. "Potter, comptes-tu rester debout toute la matinée ? Aucun de ces fauteuils ne te mordra."

Euphrosine pouffa malgré elle et son frère lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Je pense que tu as dû mal lire mon courrier, reprit Harry, agacé. "Il en va de…"

\- Et moi je pense que tu t'exprimes _exactement_ comme le faisait cette _chère_ Ombrage, maintenant que tu es devenu ministre, interrompit Drago en levant un instant ses yeux gris dans lesquels passa un éclat métallique. "Qui l'eut cru ?"

Il déposa une cuillère en argent sur une soucoupe ourlée d'or et la tendit à la petite fille.

\- Nestor a fait ces biscuits pour toi, il me semble, dit-il du même ton sec. "Tu emporteras ce que tu n'auras pas mangé. Je les trouve étouffants, personnellement."

Harry, qui avait fini par s'asseoir avec raideur, ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler une grimace méprisante. Il se sentait bizarrement plus détendu qu'en arrivant : _oh, certaines choses étaient plus fortes que les souvenirs : les provocations de Drago ou son snobisme, par exemple, lui donnaient immanquablement de l'urticaire._

Il ne remarqua pas que les enfants semblaient avoir entendu autre chose et qu'ils en étaient étrangement réconfortés.

\- Je sais que j'ai causé du souci à tout le monde, murmura Arthur en acceptant une tasse fumante à son tour. "Je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'ai pensé qu'à… je ne pensais plus très clairement. Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher une solution tout seul."

Sa sœur pencha la tête de côté avec curiosité. Drago se racla la gorge, un doigt tournant négligemment au-dessus de sa propre tasse où la cuillère tournoyait paresseusement, mélangeant peu à peu le nuage de lait avec le thé noir aromatisé à la bergamote.

\- Très bien, dit-il avec sévérité. "Si tu as compris cela, c'est parfait."

Il but une gorgée, ignorant royalement Harry qui fulminait en silence et à qui il n'avait rien proposé, puis ses traits se radoucirent.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé Poudlard ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille. "Tu m'expliqueras aussi pourquoi tu ressembles à un Wea… à un épouvantail."

Euphrosine tira sur une des mèches rousses qui se hérissaient sur son crâne avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Arthur m'a fait une coupe, mais ce n'est pas un très bon coiffeur, dit-elle. "Marraine dit qu'elle n'était pas plus douée à son âge et que de toute façon les cheveux Potter sont toujours une catastrophe."

Comme elle était occupée à piocher un autre sablé au citron, elle ne remarqua pas le roulement d'yeux sarcastique de Drago, mais Arthur, lui, le vit et il lança un coup d'œil un peu inquiet en direction de son grand-père qui faisait de considérables efforts pour ne pas exploser.

\- Poudlard n'est pas… pas comme j'imaginais, continua Euphrosine en se mordillant les lèvres. "J'veux dire… j'aime beaucoup la salle commune de Serpentard sous le lac et on mange super bien, les profs sont gentils aussi, enfin, presque tous, mais…"

Elle glissa un regard d'excuse en direction de son frère et croqua dans son biscuit pour se donner une contenance. Ses grands pieds maigres se tortillaient dans ses ballerines noires, sur le tapis clair.

\- Ce n'est pas comme Arthur racontait dans ses lettres, reprit-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa bouchée. "Ce n'est pas… aussi _merveilleux_."

Harry oublia un instant son exaspération pour écouter plus attentivement ce que disait sa petite-fille, étonné.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore de copines, dit Arthur légèrement. "Après ça ira mieux."

Drago tapota sa cuillère sur le bord de sa tasse dans un petit bruit cristallin.

\- Je vois, dit-il lentement.

Il se redressa.

\- Je pense que tu devrais emporter cette assiette de gâteaux avec toi et aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ta chambre, proposa-t-il avec nonchalance. "Il s'y trouve peut-être quelque chose qui te consolera de cette école décevante."

Les yeux gris d'Euphrosine pétillèrent. Elle reposa précipitamment sa tasse dans la soucoupe et abandonna le tout dans le plateau en argent que l'elfe avait fait glisser sur la table basse délicatement ouvragée.

\- Merci ! lança-t-elle en se levant et en fourrant dans les poches de sa jupe plissée deux pleines poignées de sablés.

Puis, sous le nez d'Harry sidéré, elle contourna le fauteuil et alla posa un baiser sur la joue de Malefoy, qui lui tapota la tête avec un soupir.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter... murmura la petite fille. "On ne recommencera pas, promis."

\- File, dit l'homme en lui adressant un autre de ces sourires guindés que les enfants semblaient parfaitement comprendre.

Euphrosine quitta la pièce en sautillant et on l'entendit appeler l'elfe à tue-tête dans le couloir, juste avant que la porte ne retombe.

\- Ferme la bouche, Potter, lança Drago, de la voix traînante et ironique qu'Harry avait supportée maintes fois, à chaque occasion où son ancien ennemi d'école obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

 _Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à le rendre jaloux ? Malefoy, ce..._

En voyant la veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur le front de son grand-père, Arthur jugea prudent d'intervenir. Il posa sa tasse avec plus de brusquerie qu'il n'était nécessaire et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, il faut qu'on parle de l'Antarctique, dit le garçon.

Ce fut comme s'il avait prononcé un nom tabou ou invoqué un Détraqueur. Un nuage passa devant le soleil et la lumière se ternit dans la pièce soudain glacée. Même le feu sembla se recroqueviller dans la cheminée.

\- En _parler_ ne sert à rien, dit Drago à travers ses dents serrées, ses yeux gris brûlants de haine fixés sur Harry. "Albus est mort et Scorpius… Scorpius n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre, si j'en crois son dernier message. Tu as perdu ton fils et je ne tarderai pas à perdre le mien. _Rien_ de tout cela ne serait arrivé nous ne les avions pas…"

\- C'était _leur_ choix, coupa Harry d'un ton rauque. "N'en parle pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une stupide vengeance ! Si c'était le cas, est-ce que tu crois que je viendrais te dire qu'il y a peut-être un espoir pour ton fils ?"

Malefoy pâlit. Il noua ses doigts minces sur ses genoux dans un geste si brusque et si désespéré qu'une phalange craqua.

\- Un espoir ? répéta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Arthur, le cœur serré, hocha la tête.

\- Tu as reçu le hibou, oui ou non ? reprit Harry.

Drago fit un geste d'assentiment. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et il n'y avait de vie plus que dans ses yeux gris, soudain presque aussi clairs que ceux de Scorpius.

\- Alors tu sais qu'Arthur a désactivé la Trace pour sa sœur et lui-même et qu'un monstre a été réveillé par ce sortilège.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais que les enfants viennent vivre ici jusqu'à ce que tes Chasseurs de Mystères aient réglé le problème, marmonna Malefoy. "Ou alors que tu comptais semer comme ça les journalistes."

Harry respira bruyamment par le nez.

\- Je sais que Wendy était d'accord pour qu'ils viennent chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël, mais maintenant que je suis revenu en Angleterre, la question ne se posait plus, j'aurais pensé que c'était évident, dit-il avec hauteur.

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu, pendant lequel Arthur soupira pour lui-même.

\- Ce que le hibou ne te disait pas, c'est que ce monstre est venu à travers le Voile, continua Harry. "Arthur a ouvert un passage entre ici et… et peu importe, ce que c'est – ce monde, de l'autre côté. Alors Terrence Swanson est revenu sous la forme d'une sorte de fantôme et Miss Howler a pu communiquer avec les enfants par… euh, télépathie ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait une solution, qu'on pouvait encore sauver Scorpius. Ils ont dit qu' _Euphrosine_ pouvait le ramener."

Drago semblait changé en statue.

\- Il y a une dernière chose, conclut Harry. "Calcifer aussi est revenu. Il est aussi mal élevé que les rapports l'avaient décrit et ils n'avaient pas exagéré sa puissance. Il a… il a confirmé quelque chose que Terrence a dit."

Il se pencha pour attraper la valise sur le fauteuil et hésita avant de la déverrouiller par magie.

\- Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Euphrosine ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Arthur, la bouche sèche, fixait Drago avec anxiété.

Malefoy passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux blancs, puis se redressa, plantant son regard gris dans les yeux verts d'Harry d'un air de défi.

\- Si tu veux parler du fait qu'elle ressemble à Scorpius, oui, je l'ai vu, dit-il lentement. "C'est plus évident ces derniers temps, mais cela fait onze ans que je le vois."

Il hésita, puis se tourna vers le garçon pétrifié.

\- Au début je pensais que j'imaginais des choses. Après leur retour d'Antarctique, Albus avait des fois des gestes ou des expressions qui me rappelaient tellement mon fils, murmura-t-il. "Mais... Toi aussi, tu es… Parfois quand tu entres dans la pièce et que j'ai le dos tourné, je crois que c'est Scorpius. Et pas seulement. Tu-"

\- Ce n'est que mon _parrain_ ! cria Arthur d'une voix étouffée par l'horreur, en se levant d'un bond.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais son visage très pâle exprimait une violente détresse.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui tremblait de tout son corps et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le divan.

\- Avant qu'on continue, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer, à tous les deux, dit-il gravement, avec un geste rapide devant les serrures de la valise qui cliquetèrent et laissèrent le couvercle s'ouvrir.

Un bassin de pierre rempli d'eau en sortit tout seul, flottant comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Une _Pensine_ , marmonna Drago. "Voilà qui doit t'être bien utile, Potter. Moi aussi je souhaiterais pouvoir trier mes souvenirs et en retirer certains de ma mémoire pendant quelques heures…"

Harry ne releva pas. Il porta sa baguette à sa tempe et en tira un long filament argenté, qu'il déposa dans l'eau miroitante.

Alors la silhouette d'un garçon d'à peine quinze ans qui marchait en boitant un peu s'en éleva. Il se trouvait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Tu es certain que ça ira ? demanda Harry en apparaissant à son tour, les cheveux toujours aussi embroussaillés, vêtu d'un pull Weasley et d'un jean.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune et portait un collier de barbe noire _– comme il ressemblait à son fils !_ Arthur sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne te fais pas de bile, papa, répliqua joyeusement l'adolescent aux yeux verts. "Tout ira bien."

Il serra son père dans ses bras, puis s'éloigna, un grand sourire sur le visage, en direction du groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait dans la lumière, au bout du couloir.

L'Harry du souvenir lâcha un profond soupir, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla du côté opposé, en sifflotant une chanson qu'Arthur reconnut – il avait déjà entendu ses parents et Scorpius la fredonner distraitement. Ça parlait de dragons et d'un mec un peu fou qui partait les affronter tout seul.

Une femme enveloppée de châles, des sautoirs de perles autour du cou comme une décoration de Noël et de grosses lunettes de libellule au bout du nez, sursauta lorsqu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec Harry au pied de l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Oh, pardon, s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne vous avais pas vu. J'étais plongée dans la contemplation des visions célestes de la sphère dans laquelle se déplace le Troisième Œil…"

L'homme sourit un peu malicieusement.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Trelawney. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je pensais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la vue depuis votre grenier. Et saluer le Chevalier du Catogan au passage.

\- P-p-professeur ? répéta la femme, un peu interloquée, en scrutant son interlocuteur par-dessus ses énormes lunettes, le cou tendu et les bras un peu écartés, comme une sorte d'oiseau qui essaie de se rendre impressionnant.

Arthur réprima un petit rire malgré lui.

\- Oh. Oooh. Mais c'est _Harry Potter_ ! gloussa soudain la femme avec ravissement. "Mon Dieu, mais ça fait _si longtemps_ ! C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? Oh, voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ? J'allais justement…"

Harry, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui cherche frénétiquement une excuse pour refuser, se figea lorsque Mrs Trelawney lui attrapa soudain le bras d'une poigne de fer. Les yeux ronds et papillonnants de la femme avaient roulé dans leurs orbites. Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, ce fut d'une voix rauque et dure.

 _\- Ils seront Trois à revenir – le Quatrième restera dans l'ombre_ , éructa-t-elle. " _Sous la Lune aveuglée, l'Amour, la Force et l'Espoir se confondent._ "

\- Professeur ? dit l'homme d'une voix mal assurée.

 _\- Celui qui a offert prendra et celui qui a reçu donnera, en celle qui choisit de protéger se mêlant malgré soi_ , souffla la devineresse. " _Alors de cette union naîtront les Enfants Maudits – ni tout à fait à l'Un, ni tout à fait de Lui… Avant le Solstice d'hiver, chacun son père choisira…_ _L'un, affrontant son destin, à la longue inimitié mettra fin... L'autre pour sa vie ramènera le cœur perdu entre Ici et Là-bas._ "

Elle trébucha, toussa comme si elle essayait de cracher une boule de poils coincée dans sa gorge, puis se redressa, jouant machinalement avec la quincaillerie cliquetante qui lui pendait autour du cou.

\- Oh, M. Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire enchanté, sans se rendre compte qu'il la fixait d'un air atterré. "Je suis tellement contente de vous avoir croisé en cette journée de bon augure ! Je le disais ce matin à Minerva, toutes les conditions sont réunies, aujourd'hui ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux pour inaugurer cette…"

Le souvenir se dilua dans l'eau scintillante.

Harry repoussa doucement la Pensine vers la valise.

Le nuage était passé et le soleil venait de nouveau réchauffer les vitres. Mais le feu s'était éteint et il faisait froid dans le salon aux tons d'ivoire.

Arthur, blanc comme un linge, fixait ses mains qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Drago était livide, tellement droit qu'on aurait dit que son dos allait se briser.

Harry s'accroupit lentement devant son petit-fils et lui prit les mains.

\- Cette prophétie est longtemps restée étiquetée "destinataire inconnu" au _Département des Mystères._ Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois qu'elle concernait notre famille. J'avais déjà eu plus que ma part de prophéties... murmura-t-il amèrement. "Mais hier soir, Calcifer a dit que ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était à moi qu'elle avait été délivrée et que c'était bien de vous deux qu'il s'agissait. Je suis désolé, Arthur. Tes parents n'ont jamais imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi, j'en suis certain..."

\- Mes _parents_ ? répéta le garçon d'une voix sans âme. "C'est de _qui_ dont tu parles, exactement ?"

Il eut un hoquet.

Son regard était vide.

\- C'était des mensonges. Tout ce que j'ai cru – tout ce que je pensais être… depuis le début, c'était un mensonge. Ce que je suis… qu'est-ce que je suis, en fait ? _Ni à lui_ – ni à l'autre…

Il repoussa les mains de son grand-père, se leva en chancelant et fit quelques pas dans le salon en promenant un regard égaré autour de lui.

\- Ah. _Cette bonne vieille Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_ , récita-t-il avec un petit rire cassé. "Le Choixpeau avait raison. C'était bien là que je devais échouer."

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Ah, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! On danse vraiment sur le fil du rasoir entre Sublime et Grotesque avec cette révélation... J'espère que j'arriverai à garder ce sentiment en équilibre jusqu'au bout, pour qu'on arrive (comme vous en avez l'habitude maintenant, héhé) à l'ultime fin douce-amère que j'ai en tête..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain Chapitre : MONSIEUR MALEFOY_**


	15. Drago Malefoy

**DRAGO MALEFOY**

* * *

Drago laissa retomber le rideau avec un soupir. En d'autres circonstances, contempler Euphrosine en train de mitrailler Nestor de boules de neige aurait fait errer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mais il n'avait pas le goût à sourire. Pas après avoir entendu cette horrible prophétie. Pas quand il savait que la vie de son fils ne tenait qu'à un fil et que ce fil dépendait du bonheur brisé d'une petite fille innocente. Pas quand Harry Potter, encore une fois, avait tout détruit…

Ses traits se crispèrent de rage.

Tout était de la faute d'Harry. _Depuis le début_. Drago _savait_ qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son fils devenir ami avec Albus. C'était sa femme qui l'avait empêché de séparer les deux enfants : Scorpius semblait tellement heureux dans ses lettres. _Albus ci, Albus ça, Al m'a dit, Al a promis que._ Ce fichu gamin était partout.

Puis, pendant leur quatrième année, il y avait eu la Rébellion dans les Hébrides, le terrible message de Poudlard : "votre fils a disparu de l'école avec deux de ses camarades". Les jours sans nouvelles s'étaient succédé dans un brouillard d'angoisse jusqu'au moment où le hibou du ministère était arrivé avec un accord de confidentialité à signer et un mot laconique de ce damné Harry : "Scorpius a fait preuve d'un courage au-delà de son âge."

Sur le quai en gare de _King's Cross_ , Drago avait serré son fils contre lui, le souffle coupé à l'idée qu'il aurait pu revenir avec une jambe en moins comme Albus, ou qu'il ait pu mourir, loin là-bas, sur une île battue par le vent et la mer.

Scorpius n'avait plus jamais été le même après son retour. Souvent sa mère s'asseyait à son chevet pendant la nuit et lui caressait le front pour chasser les cauchemars qui le hantaient. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup – _plus que pendant les premières années où pourtant le garçon avait été maltraité à l'école_ – mais Scorpius assurait qu'il dormait très bien quand il était à Poudlard.

En septième année, cependant, il avait affreusement maigri, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. C'était l'année où les Mangemorts étaient au programme – où les enfants apprenaient la vérité sur la "Grande Guerre". Quelques fois, Drago surprenait le regard sombre de l'adolescent, posé sur Lucius Malefoy et il redoutait le moment où son propre passé surgirait dans les yeux gris tourterelle de son fils…

Mais ce moment ne vint jamais.

Harry Potter était maintenant ministre de la Magie. Drago s'efforçait de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, mais les journaux, malheureusement, ne cessaient de le lui rappeler.

En revenant de son stage au Brésil, Scorpius annonça à ses parents qu'il avait l'intention de devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Malgré sa fierté, Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupçonner qu'Albus y était pour quelque chose. Le lien entre les deux jeunes gens était plus fort que jamais, même si parfois une étrange expression passait sur le visage de Scorpius lorsqu'il parlait de leur amie moldue – Wendy Philips, une gamine aussi dépenaillée que les Weasley. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Albus se soit entichée d'elle, mais Drago frémissait à l'idée que son fils en soit tombé aussi amoureux.

 _Il n'était pas question que l'héritier des Malefoy épouse une sang-de-bourbe avec un piercing au sourcil gauche !_

Astoria assura à son mari que ce n'était pas pour rejoindre Wendy que Scorpius avait demandé sa mutation en Antarctique, mais l'autre alternative n'était pas mieux : Albus Potter travaillait _aussi_ à la Tour Ecarlate.

Le fils d'Harry n'était pas devenu un sportif de haut niveau, comme la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'était plu à prédire. Il s'occupait d' _animaux_. Autrement dit, ce grand garçon grave qui aurait pu faire carrière comme diplomate – _Malefoy se souvenait encore du jour où il avait croisé ce regard d'émeraude qui vous désarmait en un instant_ – s'était révélé un deuxième Hagrid.

 _Ridicule._

Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir des nouvelles concrètes, surtout quand votre fils servait dans les services secrets, mais pendant plusieurs mois, Drago avait cru que tout irait bien. Scorpius semblait passionné par sa mission – _quelle qu'elle soit_ – et il s'entendait bien avec les autres, même s'il donnait peu d'informations sur eux. Evidemment, Albus continuait d'apparaître à tous les coins de phrases.

Puis il y avait eu ce long silence. Ce _très long_ silence.

Ensuite, le hibou _– et Drago s'était dit que décidément il détestait les grands-ducs du ministère –_ était arrivé.

Scorpius revenait à la maison – accompagné d'un nouveau document à signer.

Dans le salon où brûlait un feu haut et clair, Drago avait dû enfoncer ses ongles dans le dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas chanceler, lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité.

Albus Potter n'avait jamais été un être humain _normal_. Et Scorpius, qui le savait depuis _des années_ , s'était sacrifié pour le sauver au terme d'une expédition terrifiante dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Une créature puissante, qui tenait plus d'une divinité que d'un animal fantastique, avait pris la moitié du cœur du fils de Drago pour la donner au fils d'Harry.

 _Ils étaient désormais liés pour toujours._

 _Ils étaient désormais séparés à tout jamais._

Albus ne quitterait plus l'Angleterre jusqu'à sa mort et Scorpius était condamné à passer le reste de sa vie en Antarctique.

 _Vingt-et-un jours seulement leur étaient accordés chaque année pour se voir, se toucher, être ensemble._

Astoria n'avait pas pleuré. Même si ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, elle avait souri quand elle s'était enfin levée pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- C'est bien, avait-elle murmuré. "C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Scorpius avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère.

\- Oui, avait-il soufflé. "Oui."

Drago n'avait pas compris, parce que sa douleur l'étouffait.

Quelques mois plus tard, quand Albus s'était présenté à la porte du Manoir pour la première fois, le père de Scorpius avait refusé de le recevoir. Mais Astoria avait couru dans l'allée bordée d'ifs pour rattraper le jeune homme, l'avait pris par la main, ramené à l'intérieur et l'avait bombardé de questions au sujet de l'Antarctique, de la vie que Scorpius menait là-bas.

Et Drago, qui se cachait dans l'obscurité du couloir, avait fini par se rapprocher pour mieux écouter.

Ce n'était que l'année suivante qu'ils avaient commencé à remarquer le changement quand, après avoir quitté leur fils, ils s'étaient de nouveau trouvés en face de celui d'Harry.

 _Cette manière de repousser négligemment une mèche sur son front… Cette habitude de baisser la tête quand il souriait... Cette expression de tendresse en regardant Astoria, ce geste pour baiser la main de Narcissa…_

Avec le temps, la ressemblance s'était accentuée. Peu à peu, Drago et Astoria avaient fini par confondre les attitudes de l'un avec celles de l'autre.

Scorpius aussi changeait. Son rire était différent – plus profond. Lui qui avait toujours été tiré à quatre épingles descendait au petit déjeuner avec son col ouvert ou les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il entraînait parfois sa mère dans une valse autour du salon et quand ses yeux se posaient sur Lucius, on y lisait de la compassion, non plus de la pitié ou de la colère.

Drago cessa de se tourmenter à ce sujet.

Albus avait épousé Wendy Philips. Scorpius, qui avait été son témoin, devint ensuite le parrain de leur enfant.

 _Harry Potter avait maintenant un petit-fils – mais Drago n'en aurait jamais._

Après la mort de sa femme et de sa mère, quand son père sombra dans cet état de sénilité, Drago se raccrocha aux visites d'Albus.

La première fois qu'il vit Arthur et Euphrosine, son cœur s'émut étrangement. Le bambin au regard mordoré qui donnait son affection sans arrière-pensée lui rappela un autre garçonnet qui cherchait constamment son approbation.

Il hésita longtemps. Il _résista_ encore plus longtemps.

Puis, un jour, il s'aperçut qu'il était debout dans un bac à sable jonché de jouets, à regarder par la fenêtre ouverte une très petite fille qui riait en tapant sa cuillère sur sa chaise-haute.

Wendy s'était retournée et, après une exclamation de surprise, elle avait adressé à Drago un grand sourire et l'avait invité à entrer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti honteux d'avoir traité quelqu'un de 'sang-de-bourbe'.

Il ne se rappelait toujours pas à quel moment il avait proposé qu'ils viennent au Manoir pendant les vacances.

Mais il se souvenait en revanche parfaitement de l'instant où il avait _vu_ , pour la première fois, cette chose qui n'aurait pas dû être – cette conséquence tragique dont l'ironie lui avait été si étrangement douce.

Il était sous l'orme, en train de poser une couverture sur les genoux de son père, lorsqu'il avait entendu Scorpius l'appeler. Il s'était retourné, clignant des yeux au soleil de fin d'après-midi, et soudain la ressemblance entre son fils et la petite fille que celui-ci tenait sur sa hanche lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Malgré le contraste entre les éclatants cheveux roux et la frange d'un blond pâle, lissée en arrière, on retrouvait le même front un peu bombé. Il y avait quelque chose dans la forme du visage aussi – un endroit où la mâchoire anguleuse des Potter tenait davantage du menton pointu des Malefoy. Ce froncement de narines quand ils riaient, cette façon de tripoter leur oreille... et puis leurs yeux.

Les gens s'extasiaient en rencontrant Euphrosine : "oh, tu as les yeux de ta mère !"

Mais le regard de Wendy avait une douceur soyeuse – la couleur d'un nuage qui passe devant la lune, d'un ciel d'orage qui s'apaise, de la fourrure d'un chartreux.

Alors que les iris de Scorpius se mouchetaient de noir comme les ailes d'une tourterelle. Ils étaient tour à tour clairs comme de la cendre ou brillants comme des gouttes de mercure.

Euphrosine avait les yeux gris, oui, mais ce n'étaient _pas_ ceux de sa mère. Quelques fois il y passait un bref éclat bleu, comme le reflet d'un autre monde, et c'était sans doute ce qui détournait l'attention.

Ce n'était pas très longtemps après ça que Drago avait réalisé qu'Arthur aussi lui rappelait étrangement son fils, parfois.

Il en avait d'abord été très ébranlé. Puis il avait réalisé que personne d'autre n'avait fait le lien.

Albus et Scorpius se ressemblaient tellement, maintenant.

 _Et qui d'autre que lui pouvait remarquer que la petite fille butait sur les mots que le fils Malefoy, au même âge, avait eu du mal à prononcer ? Qui allait s'apercevoir qu'Arthur tenait sa plume de la même drôle de façon que son parrain lorsqu'il avait appris à écrire ?_

Personne à part Drago ne pouvait comparer le frère et la sœur avec l'enfant qu'avait été Scorpius.

Alors il garda le silence et, peu à peu, il se rendit compte que son malaise faisait place à de l'émerveillement.

 _Scorpius n'avait pas d'enfants. Il n'en aurait sans doute jamais._

 _Et pourtant il en avait deux._

Drago Malefoy, sans rien dire à personne, savourait le miracle d'être grand-père, à la barbe d'Harry Potter que sa carrière en politique retenait loin de sa famille.

Bien sûr, le Manoir n'était jamais rempli de hordes de cousins avec qui hurler et courir comme une bande de jeunes renards excités, mais Euphrosine et Arthur étaient, comme leurs parents, des personnalités à aimer se pelotonner au coin d'une banquette pour lire ou à passer des heures à démonter un objet pour comprendre comment il marchait.

Et plus que tout, ils adoraient avoir une oreille attentive, des moments rien-que-nous-deux avec le vieil homme qui n'était jamais trop occupé pour leur accorder du temps.

 _Tout était bien._

Mais parfois un frisson secouait Drago.

 _Wendy savait-elle ? Et Albus ? Et Scorpius ? Avaient-ils remarqué ? S'étaient-ils rendu compte du tour que leur jouait le destin qu'ils avaient cru_ choisir _en Antarctique ?_

Un jour, tout allait basculer.

Les contes avaient tort. Personne ne restait jamais "heureux pour toujours".

 _Et maintenant, ce jour était venu._

Dehors, dans la neige éclatante de blancheur, Euphrosine riait en époussetant Nestor saupoudré de flocons.

Et pour ne pas perdre son fils, Drago devait faire le choix de briser cette innocence en mille morceaux.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry poussa doucement la porte et refoula un profond soupir.

Arthur était assis au milieu de la pièce, de dos. Des centaines de photos étaient éparpillées autour de lui sur la moquette claire. Le soleil rougeoyant embrasait les fenêtres et la chambre était remplie d'une lumière dorée qui effaçait les contours des meubles et des objets.

Une grande boîte en fer-blanc ouverte était posée sur le lit, à côté du sac à dos du garçon.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Comme l'adolescent ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un mouvement, il s'avança dans la pièce, ses pas étouffés par la moquette, et vint s'asseoir près de la table de chevet, sur la courtepointe où un grand troll tabassait à coup de guitare un public peu mélomane.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des chambres attitrées au Manoir Malefoy, dit-il au bout d'un moment, d'un ton maladroit où perçait une involontaire pointe de jalousie.

Arthur haussa les épaules, sans cesser de contempler la photo qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- On vient souvent, marmonna-t-il. "Et M. Malefoy dit qu'il y a trop de pièces vides, de toute façon."

Harry se pencha un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil au cliché que fixait son petit-fils.

Sur le papier glacé, Scorpius rigolait, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Albus. Wendy était à côté d'eux, souriante, vêtue d'un manteau rose et les joues rougies par le froid. Devant eux, un petit garçon coiffé d'un bonnet rouge sautillait pour attraper un petit dragon noir qui voletait malicieusement hors de sa portée. Ils étaient dans une forêt de bouleaux et on apercevait à l'arrière-plan un drôle de bonhomme de neige un peu cabossé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savaient déjà ? murmura Arthur. "Qu'ils… que nous…"

Harry glissa du lit et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pressant juste assez pour le ramener dans le moment présent.

\- Je voulais juste être _normal_ , souffla le garçon au bord des larmes.

\- Moi aussi, je voulais juste être quelqu'un d'ordinaire, dit son grand-père à voix basse. "Mais un jour, j'ai découvert que ce que je croyais être n'était pas vrai. Cette cicatrice que j'ai sur le front, tu vois… quand Voldemort me l'a faite, il m'a aussi transmis une partie de lui-même. Et pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai été un garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter et qui avait les qualités et les défauts d'un homme qui se nommait Tom Jedusor."

Arthur se tourna brusquement vers lui et Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre. Avec une grimace quand il déplia ses genoux, il s'installa plus confortablement, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Le soleil mourant étincelait sur ses lunettes rondes.

\- Je parlais le _fourchelang_ parce qu'il le pouvait. Parfois je tombais par terre en riant atrocement, parce qu'il se réjouissait d'un de ses succès maléfiques. Souvent, je me mettais en colère parce qu'il était furieux. Cela, j'aurais pu faire avec une fois qu'il n'était plus là. C'était des choses concrètes, des moments précis. Le jour où il est mort, j'ai cru que j'en étais délivré à tout jamais. Mais c'était faux.

Ses yeux verts étaient graves. Inconsciemment, il avait noué ses mains et faisait glisser ses doigts d'un mouvement machinal sur les mots presque effacés gravés dans sa peau.

 _"Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges."_

L'adolescent avala sa salive et soutint le regard de son grand-père.

\- La vérité, Arthur, c'est que lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul face à moi-même, je ne savais pas qui était le véritable Harry Potter. Tout ce que j'avais fait, jusque-là – cette rage de vivre qui m'animait, ce besoin de prouver mon existence, l'arrogance qui me grisait aux moments les moins opportuns… ce pouvait être moi, mais ce pouvait être _lui_ , aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ? chuchota Arthur, très pâle.

Harry sourit doucement.

\- Je leur ai fait confiance. _Aux gens qui m'aimaient._ J'ai décidé de croire Dumbledore quand il disait que peu importait nos ressemblances, ce qui faisait de moi un être unique, c'était mes _choix._ Et ta grand-mère, Hermione, Ron et les autres… tout le monde m'a aidé.

Derrière la fenêtre, le crépuscule peignait le ciel de pourpre et de mauve alors que le soleil s'enfonçait derrière l'horizon en jetant un dernier éclat d'or.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de père, moi. Ou plutôt, j'en ai eu plusieurs. Celui que je n'ai pas connu, à qui je ressemble tant mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir… Un oncle qui me détestait mais qui m'a donné un toit, à manger, une éducation… Sirius qui était comme une sorte de héros surgi de la nuit sur son hippogriffe, aussi fou qu'un grand frère… Lupin qui m'a montré tant de patience et qui m'a beaucoup appris, avec qui je me suis disputé comme on peut le faire avec son père, d'homme à homme, quand on se croit déjà adulte… Dumbledore qui m'a protégé jusqu'au jour où il m'a passé le relais, pour que je continue sa mission… et puis ton arrière-grand-père. Arthur Weasley. C'est dans sa maison que j'ai trouvé un foyer. C'est avec lui que j'ai parlé de mes peurs quand je suis devenu père à mon tour. C'est son cercueil que j'ai porté sur mon épaule quand il s'en est allé.

Harry se redressa et passa rapidement la main sur son visage, comme pour effacer l'émotion qui brillait au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tout ira bien, Arthur, je te le promets.

 _" Tout ira bien, criquet."_

Le garçon se raidit pour lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient dans la gorge.

\- Je voudrais juste qu'il soit là. Qu'il m'explique pourquoi… qu'il m'aide. Je ne peux pas choisir entre eux deux. Mais je ne veux pas non plus abandonner…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- C'est tellement tordu. Ce n'est pas seulement moi qui ne suis pas ce que je pensais – c'est lui qui n'a jamais été _vrai_ … depuis tout ce temps – d'abord Dewis, et puis Scorpius… et _qui_ maman a-t-elle aimé ?

Harry se pencha pour attraper les poignets de son petit-fils. Il les serra avec tellement de force qu'Arthur eut une grimace de douleur.

\- Albus a toujours été Albus. Crois-moi là-dessus. Je sais que la prophétie te fait peur, mais tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le contrôle sur toi.

Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'un éclat farouche dans la pénombre qui les enveloppait peu à peu.

\- Albus est... Albus était quelqu'un qui aimait les autres, plus que tout le reste – plus que lui-même. Il était sincère, généreux et l'être le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Le petit garçon que je tenais dans mes bras sur la montagne était comme ça, déjà. L'adolescent qui a perdu sa jambe dans les Hébrides n'était pas différent. Quant au jeune homme qui est revenu d'Antarctique, même s'il s'était teint les cheveux en blond et avait commencé à parler avec un accent traînant, il n'aurait pas pu prétendre être un autre. C'est cet homme-là que ta mère a aimé, Arthur.

Il reprit son souffle.

\- Au fond de lui-même, il n'a jamais changé. Et je suis sûr que le jour où il a réalisé ce que le choix de Scorpius impliquait, il a seulement vu ce que cela allait apporter de _beau_. Même si ça parait difficile à imaginer, je suis certain qu'à ses yeux, Euphrosine et toi, vous n'êtes pas nés d'une erreur ou d'un horrible tour joué par le destin.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est ? souffla Arthur d'un ton désespéré. "La prophétie nous a appelés les _enfants maudits_ …"

\- La prophétie mentionne aussi que vous êtes les enfants de l'amour, de la force et de l'espoir, dit fermement Harry. "Elle dit que vous allez sauver la vie de quelqu'un et mettre fin à une longue guerre. Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. En fait, c'est plutôt pas mal comme plan de carrière."

Le garçon eut un rire amer.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est de famille ? demanda-t-il faiblement. "Que quand on s'appelle Potter, on doit forcément sauver le monde et souffrir beaucoup ?"

Harry se déplaça pour poser son bras sur les épaules de son petit-fils.

\- Vrai ou pas, je suis fier que tu fasses partie de ma famille, Arthur Terrence Potter.

Et parce qu'il se rappelait des paroles d'un vieil homme très sage, il alluma la lumière, dissipant les ombres.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Sous la voûte immense, les étoiles scintillaient, toutes petites, dessinant des chemins compliqués et des histoires belles mais tragiques.

Les longs cheveux blancs de Drago frémissaient à la brise glaciale. Il resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent quand il entendit les pas derrière lui, sur la terrasse.

Harry s'arrêta à côté de lui et renversa la tête en arrière pour contempler les constellations brillantes, si proches qu'il semblait qu'on pouvait les toucher en tendant la main, et pourtant inaccessibles.

\- Je vais aller avec eux, dit Drago d'un ton sec. "Tu ne peux pas envoyer deux gamins tous seuls en Antarctique – et c'est de mon fils qu'il s'agit."

\- Je sais, dit Harry sans bouger.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Ce serait ridicule que le ministre de la magie s'en aille à l'autre bout de la Terre après un scandale pareil et à moins d'un an de la retraite.

\- Je sais, répéta Harry.

Son haleine brouillait les étoiles par instants. Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Potter ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Rien, Malefoy.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se balança un peu sur ses talons.

\- Je vais te donner un véhicule magique, dit-il. "Quelqu'un pour le conduire, aussi. Calcifer ira avec vous, bien sûr. Et Remus Lupin vous accompagnera. C'est un Chasseur de Mystères, il saura vous protéger si le monstre vous attaque."

Drago se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je veillerai sur les enfants, grommela-t-il. "Il ne leur arrivera rien."

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Euphrosine sacrifier sa vie s'il s'avère que c'est la seule solution pour sauver Scorpius, insista Drago d'un ton rauque.

Harry hocha la tête, un mouvement presque invisible dans la nuit.

\- Je vous attendrai.

Il y eut un long silence.

C'était comme s'ils étaient à la veille de quelque chose – comme si plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil lorsque le soleil se lèverait.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Lucius Malefoy était décédé un peu avant l'été. Albus et Wendy étaient les seules personnes qui s'étaient rendues à son enterrement, à part quelques huiles du ministère qui devaient beaucoup à Scorpius.

 _"Nous avons le plus beau sapin du comté."_

Quand Drago disait "nous", il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne parlait plus que de son vieil elfe et de lui-même.

Dans le cimetière derrière le Manoir, il ne restait plus que deux places vides.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, dit Drago en rassemblant son ton le plus dédaigneux.

\- C'est vrai, dit Harry en tournant soudain la tête vers lui. "Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais pas au point de te souhaiter de traverser ce genre de moment."

Ses yeux verts étaient sincères. Pour la première fois, Drago remarqua que son rival de toujours avait vieilli. Lui aussi, sans doute. Ils étaient grands-pères, après tout.

Il lâcha un soupir et se redressa, s'appuyant sur la canne que son père lui avait léguée.

\- Si les enfants… si la prophétie s'accomplit, tu crois que ce sera terminé ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de répondre, songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy, dit-il enfin. "J'espère. Ils s'en vont les uns après les autres. Il ne restera bientôt plus que nous de cette époque... Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre à nous entendre."

\- Humph, fit Drago.

\- Comme tu dis, remarqua Harry avec un reniflement ironique. "Ce n'est pas gagné."

Il renfonça les mains dans ses poches et se mit à siffloter distraitement. Drago fit la moue, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent seuls sur la terrasse blanche, sous le dais noir piqueté de milliards d'étoiles, devant le manoir qui avait abrité tant d'horreurs et tant de bonheurs, jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève.

Et au matin, alors que la lumière ourlait les toits pointus, le _Coléoptère_ vint se poser sur la pelouse.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre de 2016 ! On se retrouvera l'année prochaine, avec le retour de Calcifer, de l'action et du rire, parce qu'on n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps et que ça commençait à manquer. Au prochain épisode, on rencontre quelqu'un qui a bien connu Wendy, qu'Euphrosine va adorer et qui fera froncer le nez à Drago plus d'une fois. Remus sera là pour remonter le moral d'Arthur et nous apportera plus d'infos sur les Mangeurs d'Ombres.**_

 _ **Comme je n'ai pas encore vu les "Animaux Fantastiques" et que j'en suis très malheureuse, je vais tâcher de m'emmener moi-même au cinéma avant de continuer la seconde partie de cette fic (ou est-ce le dernier tiers ? Hummm...) afin d'avoir plein d'idées toutes fraîches et plein de nouvelles créatures à fourrer de ci de là pendant le voyage final vers l'Antarctique.**_

 _ **Je ferai un round de réponses aux reviews (des trois derniers chapitres) dès que les fêtes seront passées. Si vous avez des questions, balancez, balancez, en PM ou comme vous voulez. Si j'estime que c'est mieux que vous sachiez certaines choses en leur temps, je vous adresserai un clin d'oeil, en disant d'une voix suave telle River Song : "spoilers", mais sinon je m'efforcerai de vous répondre dans les prochains chapitres. Comme je sais où nous allons, pourquoi et comment tout ça va finir, j'ai peur de sous-entendre trop de choses et de ne pas assez vous fournir d'indices, alors aidez-moi à rectifier ça si c'est nécessaire.**_

 _ **Bonne fin d'année à tous ! Si vous êtes comme moi et que vous détestez le décompte, la foule bruyante, etc., j'espère que vous trouverez un coin tranquille pour lire avec un chat sur vos genoux.**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : LE COLÉOPTÈRE**_


	16. Le Coléoptère

**LE COLÉOPTÈRE  
**

* * *

Drago n'avait qu'une mince mallette noire. Harry avait acheté à Euphrosine une nouvelle valise en carton rouge avec des pois blancs. Arthur portait son sac à dos, dans lequel était blotti un Calcifer boudeur qui laissait échapper de temps à autre des signaux de fumée cryptiques. Remus Lupin s'était jeté sur l'épaule un balluchon de l'armée décoré de stickers et de pin's de _Quidditch_.

Ils attendaient sur le perron, tous alignés, clignant des yeux pour distinguer la forme du véhicule qui descendait lentement devant le soleil, vrombissant dans l'air froid et craquant de mi-novembre.

Le _Coléoptère_ portait bien son nom. Il était à peu près aussi gros qu'une berline, dodu, caparaçonné d'or et hérissé d'antennes sombres qui frémissaient comme si le véhicule était vivant. Sous ses ailes bombées, des ballons de soie pourpre se dégonflaient avec un chuintement. A vue de nez, deux personnes pouvaient se tenir étroitement pliées dans le cockpit, sous le casque d'un noir brillant orné d'une corne semblable à celle d'un rhinocéros.

L'homme qui se laissa glisser hors de la machine, par une trappe sous une des pattes articulées, était à peu près aussi biscornu que son scarabée de métal. Il n'était guère plus grand qu'un elfe de maison, le cou décharné et l'échine osseuse, mais la bedaine tombante sous la poche ventrale de sa salopette crasseuse. Il souriait largement dans sa barbe grise, montrant des chicots jaunis et abimés – la pipe qui pendait au coin de sa bouche devait y être pour quelque chose. Il avait de petits yeux bleus très vifs et des lorgnons perchés sur l'arête de son nez en forme de topinambour. Son visage ridé était buriné et ses ongles cassés d'une teinte violacée. Deux touffes de poil dru couleur souris dépassaient au-dessus de ses oreilles décollées.

\- Thaddeus Thatch, à vot' service, m'sieurs-dame, se présenta-t-il d'un ton chaleureux, avec un fort accent du Norfolk et en soulevant son chapeau de feutre dans lequel poussait une marguerite – ce qui leur permit de constater que le haut de son crâne était chauve et lisse.

Euphrosine sentit quelque chose se mettre à faire des bulles joyeuses dans son ventre. Elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

\- Vous êtes le prof de maman ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme pour lui serrer la main. "Je vous ai vu sur les photos ! C'est vous qui lui avez soufflé l'idée d'utiliser un sortilège de Réduction plutôt que de la poudre de crabe de feu pour déclencher la combustion des ergols !"

Elle était plus grande que lui, avec ses jambes de poulain, mais il réussit à lui tapoter la tête paternellement.

\- Ah ah, mais v'la quelqu'un qu's'y connait ! J'ai d'jà entendu parler d'toi, moi aussi. Euphrosine, c'est bien ça ? Paraît qu't'es aussi douée qu'ta maman dans l'métier.

\- Oh, pas tant. Mais j'espère qu'un jour je serais comme elle, gloussa la petite fille, les joues roses de plaisir.

Harry s'avança et l'écarta gentiment.

\- Bonjour M. Thatch. Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande dans un délai aussi court. Voyager par la voie des airs est notre meilleure garantie pour semer les… indésirables et votre engin est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide et de plus fiable, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Oh ça, pour sûr. Mais c'pas _mon_ engin, v'savez. C'est la Miss Wendy qu'l'a conçu de la coque au dernier boulon. J'ai bien donné un p'tit coup de main, mais faut rendre à Merlin c'qu'est à Merlin ! 'Fin, quand j'dis Miss, j'veux dire M'dame. Vot' belle-fille qu'était mon meilleur élève. Ah, ça, j'en ai jamais vu, des comme elle. Elle-

\- Oui bon, très bien, interrompit Drago qui s'était approché. "Peut-on monter à bord ? Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Il faut que nous arrivions en Antarctique avant le solstice d'hiver."

Un tiraillement agitait une de ses paupières – un signe d'agacement ou peut-être d'amusement réprimé, qui pouvait savoir.

\- On y s'ra, dit Thatch en mâchouillant pensivement sa pipe. Au-dessus de ses yeux bleus perçants, les deux buissons gris hirsutes qui lui servaient de sourcils semblaient s'être étoffés. "Vous êtes M. Malefoy, c'est ça ? J'vais être très clair, parce qu'on s'embarque pour loin et qu'ça s'ra pas tous les jours folichon. Même si vous êtes l'patron d'l'expédition, à bord de c'te brave bête, c'est _moi_ qui donne la note."

Il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable, pendant lequel Drago pinça les narines d'un air furieux mais ne répliqua pas.

Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Et voici mon petit-fils, Arthur, et Remus Lupin – chasseur de mystères, reprit-il avec un geste du bras en direction des deux garçons qui saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. "Je vous ai parlé de Remus dans mon hibou. Il vous donnera de plus amples explications au sujet de la mission, si cela s'avère nécessaire. M. Thatch, nous comptons sur vous pour les emmener tous à bon port."

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la petite fille qui examinait avec ravissement l'appareil volant, caressant du bout des doigts la coque rutilante.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

\- J'avais bien compris, dit Thaddeus très sérieusement. "Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, M'sieur le Ministre. Le _Coléoptère_ est loin d'être un rafiot volant rafistolé à la glue éternelle. C't'une merveille d'ingénierie magique, croyez-moi. Nous s'rons en Antarctique l'dix décembre au plus tard. Et sans anicroche."

Harry acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour remercier.

Drago toussota.

\- Pouvons-nos partir, _maintenant_ , M. Thatch ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il sortit une poignée de tabac de la poche de poitrine de sa chemise en flanelle et se mit à la bourrer dans sa pipe, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment précis.

\- Alors, à bientôt, Harry, dit Remus avec un geste nonchalant de la main à hauteur de sa tempe, avant de se faufiler sous la patte du scarabée pour monter dans le véhicule.

Drago l'imita après un bref échange de signes de têtes avec Harry et un dernier long regard vers le Manoir. Nestor, son elfe de maison, était debout devant la grande porte et tamponnait ses yeux globuleux remplis de larmes en reniflant bruyamment.

Euphrosine revint en gambadant vers son grand-père.

\- A bientôt, papi, dit-elle joyeusement. "Merci pour la valise – et de me permettre d'aller avec Arthur."

Harry se força à sourire. Il avait honte des mensonges inventés pour empêcher sa petite-fille de poser des questions.

 _"Arthur a eu tort de partir sans consulter un adulte, mais maintenant que je sais quel était le message de Scorpius, je comprends. Il t'expliquera tout ça au moment voulu. Tu vas l'accompagner en Antarctique – ta mère est au courant, elle est d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Poudlard, j'en fais mon affaire. Ce n'est pas grave que vous preniez du retard dans vos études, crois-en mon expérience. Ce voyage sera une excellente occasion d'apprendre des choses. Remus et Calcifer vous protégeront si cette créature revient à la charge. Ecoute bien ton frère et obéis à M. Malefoy. On se reverra en janvier."_

Ou pas.

 _"L'autre, pour sa vie, ramènera le cœur perdu entre ici et là-bas."_

Il n'y avait aucune garantie que ses petits-enfants reviennent du bout du monde – ou qu'ils reviennent vers _lui_ …

Euphrosine embrassa son grand-père, puis se dépêcha de monter à bord à son tour, le visage rayonnant.

 _Ne pas aller à l'école pendant deux mois._

 _Rejoindre ses parents en Antarctique et peut-être fureter dans les ateliers les plus avancés de l'ingénierie magique._

 _Voyager dans un engin volant fabriqué par sa mère – avec le professeur de celle-ci._

C'était positivement merveilleux.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit clignotait une alarme, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle aurait bien le temps – plus tard – de s'inquiéter de ce qu'on ne lui disait pas.

Arthur attendit que M. Thatch soit monté à son tour dans le véhicule, tirant de courtes bouffées sur sa pipe en marmonnant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, pour s'approcher d'Harry.

Celui-ci sortit de la poche de sa veste une petite sphère brillante qu'il déposa discrètement dans la main de son petit-fils. Une étiquette poussiéreuse y était attachée. On y lisait en lettres presque effacées :

 ** _S. P. T. à H. J. P._**

 ** _(?)_**

Puis, dessous, à l'encre noire bien nette :

 ** _Arthur Potter & Euphrosine Potter_**

 ** _Albus Potter, Wendy Philips-Potter, Scorpius Malefoy_**

L'homme se racla la gorge.

\- C'est une copie de la prophétie, murmura-t-il. "J'ai pu la prendre au nom de… de ton père. Il y a des dérogations quand un membre de la famille est… Enfin. Je te la confie. Lorsque le moment viendra, Drago et toi, vous la montrerez à Euphrosine. Pas trop tôt, Arthur. Mais pas trop tard non plus. Il faut qu'elle la connaisse avant d'arriver en Antarctique – avant de voir ta mère ou Scorpius."

\- Je sais, murmura le garçon.

La sphère, dans sa main, était tiède et douce, comme quelque chose de vivant.

Il leva la tête, croisa le regard vert dont son père avait hérité.

\- Adieu, souffla-t-il.

Harry le serra dans ses bras.

\- Au-revoir, dit-il farouchement, pressant ses lèvres sur la tête de son petit-fils.

Dans le sac à dos entrouvert, les yeux de rubis de Calcifer le fixaient intensément.

Harry recula, ébouriffa une dernière fois les boucles sombres d'Arthur, puis le laissa rejoindre les autres. Le _Coléoptère_ frémit, gronda en dépliant ses ailes, puis s'éleva dans les airs en battant l'air froid.

\- Au-revoir, Monsieur, revenez vite ! Nestor veillera sur le Manoir Malefoy pour vous, Monsieur ! Nestor aurait bien voulu venir avec vous mais il sait où est sa place ! Nestor espère que la cuisine que l'on servira à Monsieur sera de bonne qualité ! piailla l'elfe en agitant ses bras maigres.

La peau ridée qui pendait sous sa gorge le faisait ressembler à un dindon efflanqué. Son nez charnu et recourbé dégoulinait, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues flasques.

Harry s'approcha de l'elfe de maison et tapota maladroitement l'épaule décharnée, plus pour se réconforter lui-même que pour encourager le pauvre Nestor éploré.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni.

 _C'était une chose d'affronter son destin, quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _Ç'en était une autre de regarder un adolescent partir à la rencontre du sien._

Il se demandait si Dumbledore avait ressenti la même chose que lui, cette nuit-là, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'Harry serait désormais seul face à sa tâche…

Dans le ciel très bleu, le _Coléoptère_ n'était déjà plus qu'un point noir que le soleil éblouissant ne tarda pas à avaler.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Drago s'était laissé choir dans un fauteuil en cuir patiné et observait les lieux avec dédain. Remus, un sifflement admiratif sur les lèvres, s'appuyait contre la grande vitre ovale pour regarder dehors les champs, les forêts et les villes qui rapetissaient jusqu'à ressembler à un patchwork de couleurs un peu fanées. Quelque part, à l'étage où menait une frêle échelle d'acier qui s'élevait au milieu de la pièce en s'enroulant sur elle-même, on entendait Euphrosine s'extasier et glousser de joie. Thaddeus Thatch était dans le cockpit, de dos, perché dans un siège molletonné piqué sur un ressort et occupé à pianoter allégrement d'une main sur une ribambelle de boutons ronds, tout en agitant sa baguette de l'autre, tel un chef d'orchestre, pour abaisser des leviers et faire tournoyer des girouettes dorées sur le tableau de bord.

Arthur fit distraitement glisser son sac sur son bras et libéra Calcifer. Il avait beau avoir grandi dans un monde rempli de magie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lui-aussi émerveillé.

Le _Coléoptère_ était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, bien entendu. Certes, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, mais ce qui surprenait, en revanche, c'était le foisonnement de plantes vertes, d'objets disparates et de meubles tout droits sortis d'un conte de Beedle le Barde. Ici un miroir en pied qui s'époussetait les jointures en bâillant, là une commode qui retenait un éternuement et dont les tiroirs tressautaient, laissant échapper pêle-mêle des outils et des oignons. Plus loin un poêle en fonte au rictus flamboyant, au-dessus duquel séchaient sur une ficelle une paire de caleçons troués et des chaussettes qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Dans l'évier, une boîte de haricots s'égouttait toute seule et une sauce brune onctueuse se touillait dans une casserole en cuivre, répandant un fumet alléchant. Un sofa poussif se disputait à mi-voix avec le tapis élimé sur lequel des fermiers en colère poursuivaient des licheurs. Des cadres à photos étaient pendus partout, de guingois entre les cartes du ciel punaisées aux murs lambrissés, et les personnages sépia dessus faisaient des courses dans des ornithoptères aux ailes diaphanes. Une jambe de robot soutenait la table sur laquelle s'empilaient des œufs frais, de la vaisselle sale, des bonbonnes de bierraubeurre, un cuissot de jambon salé, des rouleaux de plans de vol dans leurs étuis, un énorme bocal de confiture aux airelles et plusieurs miches de pain.

\- Bienv'nue dans mon humble chez moi, lança Thaddeus Thatch avec emphase depuis son siège de pilote, sans se retourner. "Devrait y'avoir d'la place pour tout l'monde à l'étage. Installez-vous confortablement, on va mettre les gaz ! Cap sur l'Océan Atlantique Nord !"

\- J'espère qu'ils n'annoncent pas de la pluie, grommela Calcifer en sortant du sac et en s'étirant avec une nonchalance étudiée sous les narines pincées de Drago qui l'observait dans un mélange de curiosité et de crainte.

Arthur sentit un sourire irrépressible tressaillir au coin de sa bouche, malgré les secrets et le fardeau qui pesaient sur lui.

 _C'était l'Aventure. La Vraie. La Grande. Celle dont il avait toujours rêvé._

Il lança son sac sur le sofa qui étouffa une exclamation et grimpa à l'échelle.

En haut, c'était encore plus farfelu. On y trouvait deux lits à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges mangés par les mites, un lit gigogne dans le rangement duquel était tapie une créature qui marmonnait, un lit cage aux barreaux rouillés en forme d'angelots, un lit parapluie dont le filet était troué comme si son occupant s'en était échappé en le grignotant, et un lit à étage surmonté d'une sorte de cocon en osier. Tous étaient garnis de couettes chaudes et d'oreillers en plumes moelleux.

On accédait à la salle de bain par une porte au loquet grognon. La baignoire était fermement plantée sur ses griffes dorées, sous le pommeau de douche. Une brosse la nettoyait sans trop de motivation. Le lavabo était tapissé de blaireaux jaunis et une boîte à dentier tremblotait sur le rebord de faïence, sous le miroir grêlé. Sur les carreaux blancs zigzaguait la silhouette noire d'un lézard qui s'esquivait dès qu'on essayait de le toucher.

Dans la chambre, le plancher grinçait et craquait comme dans une vieille maison. Par les fenêtres arrondies, on voyait défiler les nuages dans un éclat de soleil. Des bulbes de verre pendaient du plafond en soupente à côté d'une cage vide qui se balançait au bout d'une chaînette. Une malle cerclée de fer était remplie de vêtements qui devaient appartenir à Thaddeus Thatch – ou alors à un elfe libre aux goûts de bûcheron mécano - et les étagères vides de plusieurs armoires à la peinture écaillée attendaient les bagages des autres voyageurs. Des livres de mécanique magique élémentaire, de potions, d'astronomie, et d'un tas d'autres sujets variés allant d'un manuel de pilotage moldu au bestiaire des animaux fantastiques, leurs pages cornées et leurs reliures usées jusqu'à la corde, s'entassaient sur des planches clouées au mépris de la moindre logique.

Enfin, en grimpant à une autre échelle, on accédait par un étroit passage à une sorte de nid-de-pie sur le dos du _Coléoptère_. Arthur passa quelques minutes à se laisser enivrer par l'air délicieusement glacé et la sensation vertigineuse qu'ils étaient en train de voler bien, bien plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en balai.

Puis on tira sur le bas de son pantalon et il redescendit, refermant soigneusement le dôme de verre derrière lui.

\- Tu as _vu_ ? l'accueillit Euphrosine, surexcitée, quand il sauta sur le plancher. "C'est incroyable ! C'est encore mieux que ce que maman racontait sur la _Citrouille_ ! Elle est sur plein de photos, tu as remarqué ?"

\- J'ai remarqué, dit Arthur, amusé.

Sa petite sœur l'entoura spontanément de ses bras et se serra fougueusement contre lui. Il remarqua de nouveau ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de hiboux – _un cadeau de leur père avant de partir ?_ Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû le savoir, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

\- ça va être trooop bien ! dit Euphrosine, les yeux pleins d'étoiles derrière ses lunettes rondes. "Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend _là-bas_ , mais tout ira bien."

Il caressa gentiment ses cheveux roux ébouriffés.

\- Tu es la plus géniale des frangines, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Elle se détacha de lui en se rengorgeant.

\- Je sais.

Puis, pouffant de rire, elle s'échappa vers l'échelle qui descendait au salon :

\- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un tas de choses à démonter et des milliards de questions à poser !

\- Ne démonte rien sans demander la permission, lança-t-il en se penchant par le trou. "Je te rappelle qu'on est _en train de voler_ ! Ce serait gênant qu'on se retrouve avec une aile en moins tout à coup."

Comme si le _Coléoptère_ l'avait entendu et qu'il approuvait, il vira soudain de bord en s'inclinant et Arthur perdit l'équilibre. Un bang sonore éclata au même moment et une poigne solide le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre une armoire.

\- Pas trop le pied marin, on dirait, dit une voix railleuse.

\- Ne fais pas tant le malin, Rem', grogna Arthur en se dégageant.

\- _Remus_. Mon nom, c'est _Remus_ , protesta le jeune homme aux boucles bleues. "Ne raccourcis pas ça à ta guise. Je te rappelle que je suis un employé du gouvernement. J'ai une _réputation_ à tenir."

L'adolescent renifla d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est ça, ouais.

Le fils de Teddy Lupin fit mine de se vexer, puis se ravisa. Reprenant son sérieux, il alla se poser sur le bord d'un des lits à baldaquin et croisa ses longues jambes devant lui. Ses rangers étaient couvertes de suie et il y avait un accroc sur son blouson de cuir, nota machinalement Arthur.

\- Faut qu'on parle, dit Remus, sans une once de sa gouaille habituelle dans la voix.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean – _il était vraiment content qu'Harry ait accepté de la lui rendre malgré l'avis contraire du Magenmagot qui, lui, aurait préféré attendre l'audience disciplinaire_ – et l'agita en direction de l'échelle en murmurant " _Assurdiato_ ".

\- Joli, dit Remus avec sincérité. "Tu le sors d'où, celui-là ?"

\- Ton ancienne patronne, la marraine d'Euphrosine. Mais elle m'a formellement interdit de l'utiliser en cours.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'écouter, j'espère, marmonna le jeune homme. "C'est drôlement pratique pour bavarder."

Arthur eut un sourire amer.

\- Au point où j'en suis…

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel ils n'entendirent que le chuintement du vent sous les ailes du scarabée et les grattements de la créature dans le tiroir du lit gigogne.

\- Je regarderai ce que c'est tout à l'heure, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil dans cette direction. "Si c'est un épouvantard ou une créature illégale, ce ne sera pas le fond du chaudron. Mais si c'est un nid de Mangeurs d'Ombres..."

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? demanda Arthur, qui sentit à sa grande honte ses paumes devenir moites.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit Remus doucement, au lieu de répondre. "J'ai vu tes souvenirs et j'en menais pas large, crois-moi. Et pas que moi. Personne n'avait jamais vu d'Evideur au _Département des Mystères_ , même s'il y a quand même des allusions à eux dans les archives. Mais ne t'arrête pas à ta peur. Tu n'es plus tout seul. Tout le monde est sur les dents pour le traquer. Puisqu'il s'est déplacé sur le plancher des vaches jusque-là, on pense qu'il ne pourra pas vous suivre dans les airs, mais j'ai quand même besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions."

Arthur hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord de l'autre lit à baldaquin, tournant machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- D'abord, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a fait exactement, dit le jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux, tout en sortant de sa poche un carnet de moleskine et une plume qui se mit à griffonner toute seule.

 ** _"Samedi 18 novembre - Témoignage d'A. T. P - apparition du mystère "Evideur" à Londres, secteur_** ** _NW1..."_**

Le garçon frissonna en se rappelant l'horrible sensation de la faux invisible plantée dans son dos, le béton froid sous sa joue, la chaleur de l'incendie autour de lui, le goût d'émail du sang dans sa bouche. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et s'efforça de parler d'une voix ferme.

\- Il a… Il a d'abord fouillé… plongé comme s'il allait tout au fond de moi et ensuite… il a…

Il respira profondément pour calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur. La terreur que chassaient les potions de sommeil qu'on l'avait obligé à ingurgiter les nuits précédentes était de nouveau en train de grimper le long de son épine dorsale. Elle mouillait de sueur ses aisselles et des points noirs se rassemblaient devant ses yeux.

La main de Remus se posa sur la sienne.

\- ça va aller, Arthur. Je suis là. C'est fini. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il a pris quelque chose, souffla le garçon d'une voix rauque. "Un souvenir – plusieurs, peut-être. Je ne sais même pas lesquels… Mais pas que ça. Il a aussi pris… quelque chose _de moi_."

Un violent frisson le secoua.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il marmonna :

\- Un part d'essence… ? D'humanité… ?

Et la plume s'empressa de noter les suggestions avec des points d'interrogations.

Arthur déglutit.

\- Quand le sortilège d'Euphrosine l'a frappé, j'ai- j'ai… vu... quelque chose de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me le décrire ?

L'adolescent secoua le menton. Ses boucles noires se collaient sur son front poisseux de transpiration.

\- Non. C'était trop rapide… des flashs, pas très clairs… je crois qu'il y avait une sorte de canyon ou de falaise, avec un gouffre… et des espèces de détraqueurs tous blancs…

Il ferma les paupières, hermétiquement, comme si cela pouvait effacer ses souvenirs de l'affrontement dans l'entrepôt.

\- Ouvre les yeux, dit Remus.

Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle du garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

\- Ouvre les yeux, répéta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une demande, même si le ton était plein d'affection. C'était un _ordre_. Arthur obéit, mais il garda la tête baissée.

Remus sourit.

\- C'est bien. Ecoute-moi, maintenant. Nous avons absolument besoin de toi pour combattre cette chose. Tu es la seule personne à avoir affronté un Evideur dans toute l'histoire de la communauté magique.

\- C'est Euphrosine qui l'a chassé, balbutia Arthur.

\- Je crois que c'était du beau travail d'équipe, dit gentiment le jeune homme.

\- Si des gens meurent… ce sera ma faute… C'est _moi_ qui l'ai attiré ici.

\- C'est vrai, dit Remus en redevenant grave. "Mais je crois que tu seras aussi celui qui le renverra d'où il vient. Ça fait quelques années que je travaille au _Département des Mystères_ et je sais une chose. Les prophéties ne concernent pas les gens qui ne veulent pas avoir d'impact sur leurs contemporains. En bien ou en mal, elles annoncent que les choix qu'un sorcier fera vont changer les choses. Elles nous demandent simplement de nous y préparer."

Il tendit la main et releva le menton du garçon pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

\- Ne fuis pas, Arthur. Que tu échoues ou que tu réussisses… au moins _essaie_.

L'adolescent hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Cool, dit Remus avec douceur, en faisant un geste en direction de la plume qui cessa de griffonner et se rangea à côté du carnet sur la couette. " Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ce soir, faut que tu dormes sans rien qui t'obscurcisse le cerveau. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je dois te le demander, tu comprends ? Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur lui, sur la façon dont il fonctionne, ses faiblesses."

Il hésita un instant.

\- Je te laisserai lire les archives qu'on a sur les Mangeurs d'Ombres – demain. Peut-être que tu verras des liens qui nous ont échappé… Ce serait bien si on pouvait tirer de votre copain Calcifer autre chose que des syllogismes sans queue ni tête. C'est une vraie teigne, celui-là.

Arthur eut un hoquet de rire. Il essuya son visage luisant d'un revers de manche.

\- Euphrosine est la seule à réussir à s'en faire obéir, bredouilla-t-il, l'air épuisé.

\- Ah, les femmes… soupira Remus avec une expression de lassitude casanovesque. "Elles…"

Un brusque éclat de voix, suivi d'une dégringolade de vaisselle, lui coupa la parole.

\- J'VAIS L'JETER PAR-D'SSUS BORD, MOI ! rugit la voix de Thaddeus.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil et se précipitèrent vers l'échelle, leurs baguettes à la main.

En bas, le spectacle qui les accueillit les fit hésiter entre se frapper le front ou éclater de rire.

Le salon était jonché de plumes roses ébouriffées. Quelqu'un avait renversé la table et toutes les assiettes étaient tombées, s'éparpillant en dizaines de petits éclats de porcelaine bleue. Le jambon flottait sous les solives, ainsi que le bocal de confiture. Absolument furibond, Thatch tenait par le collet Calcifer qui soufflait de colère, ses petites oreilles couchées en arrière et sa longue queue de feu balayant furieusement l'air. Le pilote-mécanicien était bien protégé par ses gants en peau de dragon et semblait n'avoir aucune intention de lâcher prise.

En face de lui, Drago faisait une tête de six pieds de long en examinant sa redingote maculée de fientes d'oiseaux et Euphrosine se mordait les lèvres, partagée entre inquiétude et une visible envie de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'c'est qu'ça ? beugla Thaddeus en secouant le daemon. " _Qui_ a m'introduit c't'engeance à bord ?"

\- C'est Calcifer, expliqua la petite fille en adressant à son frère un coup d'œil de désespoir comique. "Il était dans le sac d'Arthur. Il n'est pas méchant. Il voulait juste le voir de plus près, j'en suis sûre. C'est une étoile. Maman ne vous a jamais parlé de lui ?"

\- Hein ! Quand on m'dit _étoile_ , moi j'vois un truc tout brillant-brillant, poétique ! protesta le vieil homme, l'air écœuré. "Pas un glouton vorace dans l'genre d'celui-ci !"

\- Allons, allons, dit Remus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

\- Oh, rien d'important, dit Drago de sa voix traînante. "Apparemment, Potter a oublié de mentionner Calcifer dans son hibou."

\- On n'peut pas garder un machin pareil à bord ! C't'extrait de serpencendre va nous pondre des œufs dans tous les coins et foutre le feu à la boutique !

Calcifer laissa échapper un miaulement grinçant.

\- Pour la dernière fois, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CREATURE MAGIQUE, piaula-t-il en se débattant, son poil enflammé hérissé de petites mèches jaunes et vertes. "Je suis un être céleste !"

\- Un _être céleste_ !

Thatch faillit s'étouffer.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, on m'en f'ra avaler d'autres avant qu'jcrois ça ! T'allais gober Octrue d'un seul coup d'quenotte !

Euphrosine laissa échapper un grognement en essayant de comprimer son rire et se tourna brusquement, les mains sur la bouche.

\- Qui est Octrue ? demanda Remus, perplexe.

\- L'animal de compagnie de notre hôte, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait terminé de nettoyer sa redingote par magie et la reniflait avec dégoût, maintenant.

\- Le voilà, dit Arthur qui avait suivi la piste des plumes et venait de débusquer leur propriétaire derrière une touffe de thym sur la plus haute étagère du coin cuisine. Il redescendit de son tabouret et se tourna vers les autres, tenant avec précaution l'oiseau rose et bourru qui écarquillait des yeux affolés et claquait de son petit bec noir. "C'est un focifère. Mais je crois que son sortilège de mutisme sera bientôt à renouveler. Il fait des petits couinements, comme une souris piégée."

Euphrosine courut vers lui.

\- Oh, il est trop mignon ! s'écria-t-elle en touchant délicatement un des multiples antennes terminées par ce qui ressemblait à de minuscules perles bleues. "Je ne l'avais pas bien vu tout à l'heure."

\- C'est parce que c'te racaille lui a sauté dessus à peine réveillé d'sa sieste, le pauvre ! s'indigna Thaddeus avec un regard noir pour le daemon qui faisait exprès de se pourlécher les babines en fixant le tas de plumes tremblotant dans les bras d'Arthur.

Remus se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, on va établir des règles de vie et tout se passera bien, dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air d'un adulte responsable et maître de ses nerfs, puisque visiblement il n'y en avait aucun dans la pièce. "Mais d'abord, j'ai une question à mille points. Si vous êtes ici avec nous, M. Thatch, _qui_ conduit l'appareil ?"

Calcifer se mit à ricaner et Drago laissa échapper un long soupir.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Bon, tout d'abord MERCI pour les multiples vœux de bonne année – et les reviews aussi ! =)_**

 ** _Ensuite, je tiens à faire une déclaration très sérieuse : je sais que j'ai à mon actif plusieurs meurtres d'elfes, mais c'est promis, je n'ai aucune intention malveillante envers Thaddeus Thatch, même s'il est décrit comme leur ressemblant un peu._**

 ** _Au programme des épisodes suivants, un voyage plus que mouvementé, mais qui ne devrait pas trop traîner en longueur (je ne suis pas supposée faire un remake des_ Souffleurs de Lumière _). Il nous faudra vingt-et-un jours pour atteindre l'Antarctique et entre temps, eh ben… on croisera des créatures volantes magnifiques tout droit évadées de la trilogie de Kenneth Oppel, on apprendra à combattre les Evideurs, on en saura davantage sur les Mangeurs (oui, je sais c'était supposé être dans ce chapitre. Désolée.), Calcifer continuera à persécuter le pauvre Octrue, Terrence reviendra et Euphrosine finira par apprendre la vérité – ce qui nous brisera le cœur à nous aussi._**

 ** _Entre autres. Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler, non plus._**

 ** _En tout cas, n'hésitez pas avec les questions, histoire que je ne vous noie pas dans trop de mystère !_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain Chapitre_** ** _: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_**

 ** _(Mais peut-être que je devrais appeler ça autrement… hum, on verra. Prenez vos parapluies, on annonce de la tempête !)_**


	17. Wingardium Leviosa

_**Okay, un mot d'explication pour cet interminable silence serait le bienvenu, j'imagine.**_

 _ **Voyons, pour faire court et pas trop dans le pathos ? Mon frère qui divorce et vient habiter chez moi, la maman de mon neveu qui fait une dépression et rejette son bébé, deux déménagements, un changement de fonction dans mon boulot, des ennuis de santé, le décès de ma grand-mère… ça faisait** **beaucoup** **. J'étais comme en apnée, sans écrire et sans vous, mais ce n'était pas possible de me concentrer assez pour continuer l'histoire. Merci pour votre soutien (vos messages qui me donnaient envie de garder espoir) et surtout votre patience…**_

 _ **Je sais que j'ai plusieurs rounds de reviews à répondre et je ne vais pas l'oublier. Et puis, maintenant que les "affaires" reprennent et que la vraie vie est de nouveau sous contrôle, le rythme de publication devrait revenir à quelque chose du style une à deux fois par semaine.**_

 _ **En attendant, le chapitre, parce que c'est quand même le plus important !**_

* * *

 **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA**

* * *

Arthur était arcbouté au bord de la falaise. Le vent sifflait, rebroussant ses cheveux et le poussant comme s'il cherchait à le faire tomber. Le canyon était rempli d'un brouillard épais, mais le garçon savait à quel point il était profond. Les mâchoires crispées, il s'efforçait de remonter son bras douloureux.

Sa main moite glissait de plus en plus.

\- Aide-moi, haleta Scorpius, pendu au-dessus du vide, ses yeux tourterelle écarquillés de terreur.

Le sang battait avec violence dans les oreilles d'Arthur.

\- J'y… suis… presque… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

La main blanchâtre tâtonnait hors du brouillard, ses doigts décharnés encerclaient la cheville de Scorpius, le tiraient vers l'abime.

\- Ce n'est pas fini… non, ce n'est pas fini…

La tête visqueuse émergeait de l'obscurité avec un râle souffreteux, un ricanement qui ressemblait à la toux d'un mourant.

La brume se dissipait, révélant des centaines d'autres créatures aux échines bosselées et aux longues articulations recouvertes de peau grisâtre. Elles montaient à l'assaut de la falaise.

Et Scorpius tombait soudain avec un cri silencieux.

Et puis tout devenait blanc, éblouissant.

Arthur était de nouveau debout dans la gare vide, à côté du banc. Il n'y avait pas un seul train. Les rails brillaient doucement à la lumière d'un soleil invisible. La silhouette était là, comme d'habitude, de dos.

\- Terrence ?

Mais ce n'était pas Terrence Swanson. C'était un vieillard aux yeux bleus, avec une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Est-ce que tout cela est… réel ? Ou est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

L'homme sourit.

\- Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, répondit-il énigmatiquement. "Mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?"

\- Je ne suis pas Harry, dit farouchement Arthur comme à chaque fois.

\- Non, dit Dumbledore. "Tu es l'enfant de son fils, perdu dans un souvenir qui ne t'appartient pas. Mais le choix que tu feras sera déterminé par le regard que tu portes sur les choix faits par ceux qui t'ont précédé. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. N'oublie pas qui tu es."

\- ça ne m'aide pas, lança le garçon d'un ton frustré. "Au moins dîtes-moi pourquoi ce souvenir-là en particulier !"

Le vieil homme se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil, puis il s'enfonça d'un pas tranquille dans la brume lumineuse, les mains nouées dans le dos.

Et Arthur se réveilla.

Pendant quelques minutes il resta allongé sans bouger, son dos trempé de sueur collé au matelas, sentant son cœur battre à grands coups contre le drap entortillé autour de lui. Les nerfs à vif, il s'efforça de déterminer si les autres l'avaient entendu parler ou crier dans son sommeil.

La nuit était froide, mais paisible. Les vitres habillées d'une dentelle de givre ne laissaient pas passer qu'une pâle clarté bleue. Les ailes du coléoptère bourdonnaient doucement, maintenant le véhicule en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'océan. De temps à autre, un ronflement de phacochère enrhumé troublait le silence, quand Thaddeus changeait brusquement de position avec un grincement plaintif du sommier.

Arthur laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, une fois que sa respiration se fut calmée, puis il se leva en frissonnant et chercha son pull. Il ne se rendormirait pas, il le savait. Il enfila ses chaussettes à tâtons et se dirigea vers l'échelle sans faire de bruit.

Les rideaux étaient tirés sur le lit à baldaquin de Drago. Remus était tourné la tête vers le mur et Arthur, qui ne pouvait pas voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, se félicita de n'avoir pas réveillé le chasseur de mystères, pour une fois.

Euphrosine était roulée en boule mais avait repoussé sa couette au bout de son lit. On devinait à la lueur verdâtre qui filtrait entre les oreillers éparpillés autour d'elle que Calcifer devait dormir quelque part là-dessous, dégageant une agréable chaleur. Le garçon sourit, puis il se laissa glisser le long des échelons.

En bas, Octrue l'accueillit en s'ébouriffant. Arthur ouvrit la cage et laissa l'oiseau enrouler ses longues plumes roses préhensiles autour de son bras et lui becqueter la joue.

\- Le chat de l'enfer roupille, tu ne crains rien, chuchota-t-il.

Il se fit chauffer un peu de lait chaud, y jeta une poignée de chocolat amer et s'en fut vers le cockpit avec la tasse fumante, le focifère perché sur son épaule.

De l'autre côté de la vitre bombée s'étendait une mer de nuages moutonneux d'un bleu intense, nimbés d'argent. Des volutes cotonneuses s'enroulaient sur l'horizon, cachant par instant la lumière qui montait, tout là-bas, inexorablement. Les étoiles scintillaient sur l'immensité d'un noir d'encre au-dessus d'eux. C'était comme s'ils flottaient, minuscules, à la frontière de l'univers, entre deux mondes.

Arthur but une gorgée de chocolat brûlant puis décida que tant de beauté méritait un hommage et alla chercher son violon. Octrue s'envola et se posa sur le perchoir en cuivre qui se balançait au-dessus du tableau de bord. Il se dandina d'une patte sur l'autre, se rengorgea, ferma les yeux à demi et joignit son chant muet à celui de l'instrument.

L'adolescent laissa retomber son archet quand la dernière note cessa de trembler, fragile, dans le cockpit de verre baigné d'une clarté céleste. Il se sentait engourdi, apaisé, et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil du pilote, se laissant envelopper par cette torpeur bienvenue.

\- Arthur ?

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu dors ? insista sa sœur.

Il soupira.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je t'ai réveillée ?

Euphrosine secoua la tête. Elle tendit la main pour caresser l'oiseau.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Et après j'ai entendu le violon, alors je suis descendue.

C'était étrange comme elle paraissait petite, avec sa chemise de nuit et son gilet tricoté par Grandmaman Weasley, malgré ses longues jambes maigres et ses grandes bottines enfilées sans les lacer.

Arthur lui fit une place dans le siège, mais elle préféra s'accroupir par terre, le nez presque collé contre la vitre du cockpit, les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? demanda son frère récupérant la tasse de chocolat qu'il avait coincée entre deux manettes sur le tableau de bord.

\- Si M. Thatch t'avait vu faire ça… t'étais mort, observa la petite fille au lieu de répondre.

\- Oh, il aurait craché un peu de vapeur, mais il aurait fini par se calmer, dit Arthur en haussant les épaules. "Il n'est pas aussi sévère qu'il le prétend."

Quand l'aube se lèverait, cela ferait maintenant six jours qu'ils voyageaient avec l'ancien professeur de leur mère. Ils avaient parfois l'impression que leur épopée avait commencé des _mois_ en arrière.

\- C'est vrai, pouffa Euphrosine. "C'est juste Calcifer qu'il ne peut pas piffrer. Il ne lui pardonne pas d'essayer de bouffer Octrue chaque fois qu'il voit une occasion."

Arthur rit avec elle, mais l'oiseau fit claquer son bec d'un air mécontent, en fronçant les drôles de plumes roses qui lui faisaient comme une sorte de sourcil.

\- Je me demande si c'est seulement lui, ou si ce sont toutes les étoiles qui ont un comportement de chat, dit Euphrosine en soufflant sur la vitre pour l'embuer. "Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des animaux fantastiques, malgré tout ce qu'il prétend… "

Du bout des doigts, elle dessina deux oreilles pointues et une paire de moustaches, puis se tourna vers son frère, les yeux soudain graves.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec papa ? demanda-t-elle sans préavis.

Arthur avala une gorgée de chocolat de travers et faillit s'étouffer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par bafouiller.

\- Tu rêves de lui toutes les nuits, interrompit la petite fille. "Tu l'appelles dans tes cauchemars. Je ne suis pas un bébé, Arthur ! Je _sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose. Il est encore plus malade, c'est ça ?"

Sa voix s'étrangla et deux points brillants scintillèrent dans ses prunelles, dans l'obscurité bleutée.

\- Il est en train de mourir et c'est pour ça que papi nous envoie en Antarctique, pour qu'on puisse… pour qu'on…

La gorge obstruée, elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle encercla ses genoux avec ses bras et enfouit son menton dans les plis de sa chemise de nuit.

Arthur inspira profondément. Il était à la torture. _Le moment était-il venu ? C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais s'il ne parlait pas, elle…_

Il se laissa glisser hors du siège, abandonnant son violon, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Mais il n'eut pas à choisir de mentir ou non.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, moi aussi, dit Euphrosine d'une toute petite voix. "Mais je ne rêve pas de papa. Je vois maman… elle est seule, dans le _Cyrano_. Tout est blanc autour d'elle, tellement _vide_ … il y a la lune – énorme, de plus en plus grosse, qui grandit derrière elle comme si elle voulait l'engloutir… et tout le reste est si sombre. Il n'y a pas une seule étoile… et maman pleure…"

Elle leva ses yeux gris effrayés et confus vers son frère.

\- Elle pleure à chaque fois, Arthur. Et personne ne la console. C'est comme si elle était seule au monde… j'ai tellement peur… ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux, hein ? Toi tu rêves de papa, moi je rêve de maman… il leur est sûrement arrivé quelque chose… peut-être que le _Cyrano_ a eu un accident…"

L'adolescent avala sa salive, le cœur serré.

\- Mais non, murmura-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas… on est juste perturbés à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé…"

Quelque chose scintilla brièvement dans le coin de son œil – _un hibou d'argent à l'oreille de sa sœur_ – et il sauta sur la diversion, sans savoir à quel point elle allait marcher.

\- Ne pense plus à tout ça, dit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre léger. "Tu sais ce que dit Papi, sur les choses qui paraissent toujours plus terribles quand c'est la nuit… ça ira mieux demain matin. Avoue plutôt d'où tu sors ces boucles. Ne me dis pas que tu as _déjà_ un copain."

Euphrosine s'écarta de lui, stupéfaite.

\- C'est _toi_ qui me les as offertes ! s'écria-t-elle.

Arthur eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui vider un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

\- Moi ? balbutia-t-il.

Sa sœur le fixa d'un air soucieux.

\- Tu me les as ramenées de Poudlard. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu dois être _vraiment_ fatigué, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. "Remus ne devrait pas t'obliger à faire tous ces exercices. Tu ne dors pas assez…"

Arthur cherchait désespérément dans sa mémoire, mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement des bribes effilochées, comme si quelqu'un avait déchiré ses souvenirs au couteau : il se voyait à Pré-au-Lard avec Jacob et Todd, il les entendait rire, mais leurs paroles lui échappaient. Il revenait à l'école avec un sachet de papier violet à la main et puis, de nouveau, il n'y avait plus que la sensation nauséeuse qu'il _manquait_ quelque chose.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que l'Evideur t'a pris, dit Remus à voix basse, d'un ton grave, en se détachant de la pénombre de la pièce dans laquelle il était resté discret depuis un moment.

Arthur se redressa vivement.

\- Un souvenir ? Mais pourquoi celui-là ?

Sa bouche était sèche et il avait mal à la tête.

 _L'Evideur avait-il remplacé le souvenir des hiboux d'argent par le souvenir où Dumbledore parlait à Harry dans l'étrange gare blanche ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Les yeux inquiets d'Euphrosine, qui s'était relevée elle-aussi, allaient du chasseur de mystères à Arthur dont le visage tendu semblait encore plus pâle que les jours précédents.

\- Parce que c'était un souvenir fort, peut-être ? suggéra Remus. "Pour les sentiments que tu as ressenti lorsque tu lui as offert les boucles d'oreilles ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Arthur. Mais je crois qu'on peut maintenant établir que les Evideurs sont parents avec les Détraqueurs."

\- Et alors, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on ne peut les combattre qu'avec un _Patronus_ ? Comment ça se fait que Terrence n'aie pas pu nous l'expliquer plus tôt ? Et pourquoi la vieille ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenus ?

La voix d'Arthur s'éraillait et Euphrosine lui tira sur la manche.

\- C'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle. "On comprendra plus tard."

\- _Si_ , c'est grave ! On n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! Si on n'-

Il se tut brusquement et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, respirant bruyamment par le nez pour endiguer la vague d'angoisse et de colère qui menaçait de le submerger.

\- Tu devrais retourner dormir, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers le placard où Thatch stockait les ingrédients de potions. "En fait, je crois qu'Euphrosine a raison. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu es épuisé, Arthur."

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, les lèvres blanches. Pendant quelques instants, il eut l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à quitter les lieux en trombe. Puis il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et hocha la tête.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. "Je suis crevé, t'as raison. On y réfléchira demain, quand je serai moins dans le pâté."

Il adressa un pauvre sourire à sa sœur et se dirigea vers l'échelle, les épaules tassées.

Remus pensa à toutes les fois où il avait terminé une discussion en claquant une porte derrière lui et il se sentit soudain beaucoup – _beaucoup trop –_ jeune pour la mission qu'Harry lui avait confiée. Il prépara la _Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves_ et la divisa en deux tasses.

\- Tiens. Je pense que tu en as aussi besoin, dit-il à Euphrosine qui n'avait pas bougé tout le long, debout dans le cockpit comme un clair fantôme.

\- Arthur est malheureux, dit-elle à voix basse, sans prendre la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Elle pointa du doigt une grosse plante verte sur une étagère, dont les feuilles étaient racornies. "Sa musique ne marche plus..."

Elle leva ses yeux gris vers Remus et il eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans un puits au fond duquel jouait le reflet de la lune.

\- L'Evideur va revenir, dit-elle d'une étrange voix mécanique. "Il est tout proche. On ne peut pas fuir le voile."

Le jeune homme posa les tasses de côté et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

\- Euphrosine ? Tu es là ou c'est ton double qui parle ?

Elle tressaillit, chancela. Il la rattrapa, la souleva dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête lasse sur son épaule, lui noua les bras autour du cou. Elle était grande pour son âge, mais tellement légère. _Un sac d'os. Une gamine_. Il extirpa sa baguette de sa poche, enchanta les tasses pour qu'elles le suivent et emporta son fardeau vers l'étage.

\- Au dodo, princesse.

\- J'suis un mécano, bredouilla la fillette à moitié endormie.

\- C'est ça. Et moi je suis un con de champignon qui devrait arrêter de vous prendre pour des adultes. On va s'en sortir, Euphrosine, parole de Lupin. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, ni à toi, ni à ton frère. Et je ne vous laisserai certainement pas affronter la fin de cette histoire tous seuls. Je m'en veux déjà assez d'avoir refilé la carte du passage secret à Arthur...

Dans le cockpit, Octrue faisait bouffer ses plumes roses sur le perchoir de cuivre, ses petits yeux fermés à demi. Les nuages roulaient autour du _Coléoptère,_ leur écume léchant les étoiles dans l'étendue noire, et la lumière avait presque disparu derrière la barrière grise et épaisse qui se levait sur l'horizon, menaçante.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Thaddeus mit une main en visière.

\- On a dû mal à croire qu'une tempête s'prépare, s'pas ? dit-il en mâchouillant son bâton de réglisse sous l'œil écœuré de Drago Malefoy.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre un peu, s'assurer que c'est _vrai_ , dit celui-ci de sa voix traînante qui avait le don de taper sur les nerfs des gens.

\- Nope. Mauvaise idée. On a une chance d'lui échapper en repartant tout d'suite, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on s'ra coincé à Santa Cruz de Tenerife jusqu'à c'qu'elle passe. Non pas qu'ça soit l'pire endroit du monde, mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'on était plutôt pressés d'arriver…

Drago retint un énième soupir exaspéré. Autour de lui, la plage de sable blanc s'étendait à perpétuité. La mer était merveilleusement turquoise, les palmiers s'inclinaient juste comme sur les cartes postales et une brise légère leur caressait la nuque. C'était _parfait_. A quelques dizaines de mètres, Euphrosine courait pieds nus dans les vagues en poussant des exclamations ravies, Calcifer voletant autour de sa tête comme un oiseau de paradis, pendant qu'Arthur et Remus chargeaient des caisses à bord du _Coléoptère_.

\- Nous sommes dans les temps, dit Thaddeus en tournant ses étonnants yeux bleus vers l'aristocrate qui souffrait stoïquement dans sa redingote tirée à quatre épingles. "Mais si on décide de rester, on prendra quatre à cinq jours d'retard sur c'qu'on avait prévu."

\- Je m'efforce de comprendre comment vous pouvez mettre une _telle_ confiance dans les rhumatismes d'une vieille autochtone.

\- ça s'appelle l'expérience, dit tranquillement le vieil homme. "Et regardez la mer, comme elle change. Même sans longue-vue on peut déjà voir qu'une tempête se prépare."

Drago plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que la même ligne bleue foncée sur l'horizon que deux heures plus tôt. Il laissa échapper un autre reniflement sarcastique.

\- Très bien, si vous le dîtes. C'est vous le capitaine.

\- _Aye_ , c'est bien moi, dit joyeusement Thaddeus en saluant avec son chapeau dans lequel poussait une marguerite.

Il héla les jeunes gens et alla les rejoindre après un dernier coup d'œil goguenard sur Drago qui transpirait à grosses gouttes sous le soleil des îles Canaries.

Une fois toutes les caisses à bord, le _Coléoptère_ décolla avec un vrombissement, dans un tourbillon de sable brillant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait escale depuis son départ d'Angleterre et tous les passagers avaient apprécié de mettre le pied sur le plancher des vaches pendant quelques heures.

Pour fêter cela, Remus avait acheté un homard et proposé de faire la cuisine ce soir-là. Il en avait plus qu'assez de manger des haricots à tous les repas – apparemment il s'agissait de la denrée de base à bord et les soutes étaient remplies de boîtes de conserves.

Les autres accueillirent ce changement de menu avec enthousiasme, mais le vieil homme fit la grimace et refusa expressément de goûter au plat. Comme Drago Malefoy semblait sous-entendre que son palais tapissé de réglisse n'était pas en mesure de savourer ce met délicat, Thaddeus finit par leur raconter qu'il avait un jour fait l'erreur de confondre un homard avec un malagrif tacheté. Il en était résulté une forte poussée d'urticaire dont il avait encore des cicatrices "à un endroit qu'il n'est pas poli de montrer en société". Euphrosine avait tellement ri pendant ce récit coloré qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

Peut-être que c'était le _ron miel_ acheté à la charmante petite-fille de la sorcière qui les avait prévenus pour la tempête, mais Thatch semblait d'humeur à entretenir l'ambiance. Une fois qu'il eut rattrapé Calcifer qui se glissait sournoisement sur le haut des étagères sous sa forme de chat persan orange pour atteindre la cage d'Octrue et qu'il l'eut fourré dans une grosse marmite en fonte en guise de punition, au lieu de piquer une de ses colères mémorables, le vieil homme se mit à raconter comment il avait eu l'oiseau.

\- C'est votre père qui me l'a offert, dit-il en frottant sa moustache hirsute d'un revers de main, l'air très content. "C'était un pot-d'vin."

Arthur fronça les sourcils et Euphrosine se pencha au-dessus de son dessert à l'anis, oubliant sa cuillère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Thaddeus rigola doucement.

\- Vot' mère était encore à l'école, à l'époque. Le week-end, elle passait tout son temps dans l'atelier. C'était pas son genre d'aller danser ou faire c'que font les jeunes de c't'âge. Elle aimait bien mieux être couverte de cambouis qu'porter une belle robe.

Drago Malefoy écoutait malgré lui.

\- Vot' père, i v'nait pas souvent, mais quand il était là, il aimait l'emmener au bout d'la digue, regarder le coucher d'soleil. C'tait un grand gars tout timide, mais qui volait sur son balai comme s'il était né avec des ailes. Vot' grand-mère, quand elle était chez les _Harpies_ , c'tait déjà de l'art quand elle décollait. Mais vot' père… ah, c'était beau. On aurait dit une créature magique, là-haut... Personne se s'rait douté qu'il lui manquait une guibolle.

Il hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Euphrosine échangea un regard navré avec son frère.

\- Papa n'a pas volé depuis combien de temps… deux ans ?

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le vieil homme se rinça le gosier avec ce qui restait de _ron miel_ dans son verre et reprit son récit.

\- Bref, vl'a qu'une fois i se pointe dans mon atelier et qu'i me dit comme ça : "msieur Thatch, j'ai b'soin d'votre aide. Wendy a raconté à sa belle-mère qu'vous donniez une leçon spéciale sur les rétrécisseurs d'intérieur ce week-end pour n'pas aller au bal que donne Mrs Philips. Mais moi j'veux l'y accompagner, parce qu'elle mérite pas de se cacher comme ça. Alors j'ai b'soin de vot' aide. Si vous pouviez lui faire faux bon au dernier moment, vous feriez la meilleure action de l'année."

\- C'est trop mignon, gloussa Remus.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient de la même couleur que le lagon à côté duquel le _Coléoptère_ s'était posé plus tôt dans la journée. A sa droite, le visage d'Euphrosine était radieux.

Drago étouffa un bâillement, juste par principe, et pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur Arthur derrière sa main en éventail.

Le garçon écoutait, fasciné malgré l'émotion qui faisait briller ses yeux juste un peu plus que le simple reflet des bougies sur la table.

\- Et sur ce, i me tend cette boule de plumes qu'était pas plus grosse que mon poing, et i m'dit : "c'est un focifère. Il vient d'éclore. Voici son permis, il faudra juste lui faire jeter un sort de mutisme de temps en temps, sinon son chant vous rendra fou." Moi, j'tais pas trop pour l'idée d'adopter un piaf qui risque de vous rendre zinzin, mais il était là, à attendre que j'réponde, et j'voyais bien qu'il l'aimait, sa Wendy. Alors j'ai dit oui.

Euphrosine et Remus firent claquer leurs paumes, enchantés.

\- L'samedi suivant, vot' mère s'présente à l'atelier et là, elle s'était _coupé les cheveux_. Tout court, comme un garçon. C'est pas que ça lui allait mal, mais vous voyez un peu la romance… Mettez-vous à la place de son prince qui allait v'nir l'enlever sur son balai pour l'emmener au bal… bon. J'lui débite mon bobard, comme quoi j'avais aut'e chose de prévu. Elle m'dit que j'pourrais au moins lui signer sa colle, mais je cède pas. Ah, elle était pas contente, mais elle y pouvait rien. Elle r'tourne à son dortoir et là, vl'a l'amoureux qui arrive.

Il se pencha, l'air malicieux, et son auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres retint son souffle.

Drago se sentait parfaitement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Euphrosine dix ans plus âgée, en train d'ouvrir la porte à un jeune sorcier… c'était une sensation étrange – un mélange de tendresse et de férocité.

\- J'ai pas su c'qu'il lui a raconté, ni comment la coloc a joué son rôle, mais c'que je sais, c'est que j'les ai vus partir ensuite, tous les deux. Elle avait une robe blanche, avec des espèces de plumes... c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vue habillée comme une fille, à part le jour de son mariage. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, ma p'tite Wendy, ce jour-là !

Il se tut et se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

\- J'ai pas eu d'enfant, moi, alors…

Il baissa les yeux, gratta de l'ongle une rainure de la table. Remus vola à son secours.

\- ça vit drôlement longtemps, les focifères, dites donc.

Thaddeus hocha la tête.

\- M'avait pas prévenu que c'était increvable, ces bêtes-là, grommela-t-il. "M'enfin. On s'habitue. Y'a eu une ou deux fois où j'ai oublié de renouveler le sort de mutisme et où j'ai failli avoir le cerveau réduit en confiote…"

Drago lâcha malgré lui un grognement qu'il se dépêcha de faire passer pour sa chaise qui aurait grincé.

\- … mais j'me suis attaché et nous voilà toujours tous les deux, des années après. C'est pour ça qu'j'vais pas laisser ce grippeminaud l'bouffer pour son quatre-heures.

Euphrosine lui attrapa la main.

\- On ne le laissera pas faire ! promit-elle.

Arthur sourit et tendit le bras pour tapoter la tête d'Octrue qui somnolait sur l'épaule de son maître. L'oiseau fit bouffer un peu ses plumes roses, cliqueta du bec d'un air endormi et se cala plus confortablement contre l'oreille de Thaddeus.

\- Vous étiez à leur mariage ? demanda soudain Drago, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air nonchalant, poussant dans son assiette une miette de gâteau à l'anis.

\- _Aye_ , j'y étais. Vot' fils aussi y était, non ? Leur témoin, c'est bien ça ? Un gentil jeune homme, très serviable, blond comme une bière.

Malefoy faillit s'étouffer de nouveau à la comparaison.

\- C'est lui l'patron du projet Lune, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Thaddeus se mirent à briller.

\- Quand j'pense à ma Wendy, là-haut dans les étoiles, avec ce bijou de _Cyrano_ … C'était c'que je pouvais rêver de plus grand pour elle.

Arthur se leva brusquement.

\- Quelqu'un veut du thé ? s'enquit-il en remplissant la bouilloire, le dos tourné à la table.

Le sourire de Remus s'évanouit. Il se pencha lui aussi pour gratouiller les antennes bleues du focifère, le temps d'un soupir. Euphrosine n'avait rien remarqué. Elle expliquait à Thaddeus qu'elle n'avait pas hérité des dons de vol sur balai de son père, mais que sa mère l'avait parfois laissée piloter le mini-prototype du _Cyrano_. Drago, dont le regard avait erré sur Arthur revint dans la conversation juste à temps pour empêcher le vieil homme de promettre à la petite fille de la laisser manœuvrer le _Coléoptère_ pendant quelques heures le lendemain.

Arthur finit par revenir à table et versa de l'eau chaude dans les tasses anciennes.

\- Après le repas, t'as une leçon, informa-t-il sa sœur. "J'ai fait sauter celle de cette aprèm parce qu'on a fait escale, mais ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper."

Les adultes sourirent devant la grimace de la petite fille.

Le lendemain de leur départ, Arthur avait sorti de son sac sans fond un planning qui ressemblait singulièrement à celui – surchargé – qu'il utilisait pour ses révisions des B.U.S.E.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas aller à l'école pendant plusieurs mois que tu dois prendre du retard en classe, avait-il annoncé. "J'ai essayé de nous organiser un peu. Je peux te donner des cours et je suis sûr que M. Malefoy et Remus seront très heureux de participer."

Euphrosine avait bien essayé de cajoler son frère pour inclure Thaddeus dans le programme, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Apparemment il trouvait qu'elle passait déjà bien trop de temps à ingurgiter des informations qui ne lui seraient utiles qu'après avoir réussi les A.S.P.I.C.

Une fois la table ramassée et la vaisselle en train de se laver par magie, le frère et la sœur s'installèrent avec les manuels scolaires. Drago s'était retiré dans le fauteuil de cuir qu'il s'était approprié et les observait silencieusement. Remus discutait avec Thatch qui était aux commandes du Coléoptère et Calcifer, qu'on avait délivré de sa marmite en fonte, faisait sa toilette en couvant la cage d'Octrue du coin de l'œil.

\- Voyons, on est quel jour ?

\- Vendredi 24 novembre, soupira Euphrosine, résignée.

\- Le vendredi, c'est _Sortilèges_. Allez, sors ta baguette, élève Potter.

\- T'es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt s'occuper de quelque chose de plus important ? Par exemple…

Arthur roula ses yeux.

\- L'école, c'est très important, insista-t-il. "Répète après moi : _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Un quart d'heure et une douzaine de tasses cassées plus tard, Euphrosine était meilleure voie de maîtriser le charme _Reparo_ que le sortilège de lévitation.

Drago admirait la patience du garçon – il retrouvait en lui le goût de l'étude que Scorpius avait montré très tôt. Il était aussi étrangement attendri par le fait qu'Euphrosine lui rappelait sa propre frustration pendant les cours de _Sortilèges_. La petite fille n'avait pas hérité du don de sa marraine et râlait ouvertement.

\- _Wingaaardium leviosa_ , pas _wingardium leviosaaa_ , répéta encore une fois Arthur sans perdre son calme. "Allez, recommence. Tu y es presque."

Drago pouffa de rire pour lui-même, à cet écho du passé, tout en agitant sa baguette pour allumer une autre bougie. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si tard. D'ordinaire le soleil couchant inondait le _Coléoptère_ de ses rougeoiements jusqu'à presque minuit, au-dessus de la mer de nuages.

\- J'y suis arrivée ! s'écria Euphrosine joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? lança Arthur. "Tu-"

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un formidable coup de tonnerre.

\- Oh oh, dit la petite fille.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il abandonna sa baguette et son livre sur la table et se dirigea vers le cockpit. A la lueur d'un éclair qui illumina soudain le _Coléoptère_ , il vit la barre soucieuse sur le front de Thaddeus Thatch qui tenait fermement les commandes pour une fois. Remus, une main sur le dossier du siège, scrutait d'un air soucieux la barrière de nuages noirs, frissonnante d'éclairs, qui se dressait devant eux.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas se poser et attendre que ça passe ? Ou faire le tour ?

\- Impossible, dit le vieil homme sans lâcher le ciel des yeux. "En bas, c'est le Sahara ou l'océan, au choix. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à M. Malefoy. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer au travers d'ce grain si on veut arriver à temps en Antarctique. Tu f'rais mieux d'aller dire aux autres de s'accrocher à leurs caleçons."

Remus se redressa.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt leur conseiller des sangles de sécurité, M. Thatch. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour piloter votre machine à travers cette tempête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel qu'Arthur ne l'avait encore jamais entendu employer.

\- Tu peux compter sur quarante ans d'expérience, mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme. "Mais ça ne te garantira pas les surprises."

\- Okay, soupira Remus. "Viens, Arthur, on va à l'arrière."

Un autre éclair traversa le cockpit, immédiatement suivi d'un roulement de tonnerre. Le _Coléoptère_ gémit et trembla, comme s'il se refusait à aller plus en avant.

\- Nous sommes aux portes de la tempête, dit Remus en réponse à l'interrogation silencieuse dans les yeux de Malefoy qui s'était rapproché d'Euphrosine. "Ça va secouer un peu, apparemment. On va jeter quelques sortilèges pour empêcher toutes les étagères de dégringoler et s'attacher. Tout ira bien."

La petite fille hocha la tête courageusement. Arthur s'affairait déjà pour ranger ses affaires. Drago se mit au travail tout en marmonnant que la situation serait bien moins dangereuse s'il n'y avait pas autant de bazar dans la pièce.

Le _Coléoptère_ tanguait, maintenant. Il craquait de partout et de fines dentelles d'électricité couraient de temps à autre sur les arceaux. Thaddeus jurait de temps à autre entre ses dents, les mains crispées sur les commandes. Calcifer dansait au milieu de la pièce, grésillant comme le feu de Saint-Elme en haut d'un mat.

De l'autre côté de la paroi de verre, des nuages sombres roulaient comme s'ils essayaient d'engloutir l'appareil qui naviguait avec difficulté. Le tonnerre éclatait sans cesse et l'air crépitait de petites étincelles bleues.

Un nouvel éclair éblouit Remus qui venait de terminer de sangler la petite fille dans le canapé. Il cligna des yeux, levant instinctivement son bras.

Et ce fut sans doute ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Quelque chose avec une force incroyable le balaya tout à coup et il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le cri aigu d'Euphrosine avant d'heurter le mur de plein fouet et de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	18. Dans la tempête

**DANS LA TEMPÊTE  
**

* * *

D'abord, Arthur attribua la sensation qui courait sur sa peau à l'électricité qui hérissait les poils de ses bras et lui piquetait le crâne. Puis il descendit dans les soutes par la trappe pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien arrimé toutes les caisses et soudain son estomac se contracta familièrement.

Horrifié, il levait sa baguette pour s'assurer que ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'il croyait qui provoquait ce spasme, lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce. Comme stupéfixées par le flash, les petites boules de suie s'immobilisèrent un instant sur leurs pattes grêles, leurs gros yeux clignotant stupidement.

Arthur fit volte-face et remonta l'échelle aussi vite qu'il le put.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une douleur intense se réveilla dans son dos alors qu'il refermait la trappe, espérant retenir les Mangeurs. Avec un grognement de douleur, il tomba à genoux sur le plancher au moment où Remus traversait la pièce en vol plané.

Le corps du jeune chasseur de mystères heurta violemment la paroi et s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffons.

Sur le mur que l'orage bleutait, un éclair découpa l'ombre biscornue de l'Evideur, ses tentacules grouillantes sur le point de toucher Euphrosine.

Un sortilège rouge fusa et un couinement de chien battu retentit tandis qu'une série d'étagères dégringolait avec un autre éclat de tonnerre. Drago sauta par-dessus le canapé dans un mouvement ample de sa redingote et s'interposa devant la petite fille, sa baguette à la main. Ses longs cheveux blancs paraissaient presque argentés dans la pénombre traversée d'éclairs éblouissants.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres et réussit à se redresser au prix d'un terrible effort. Il courut vers le canapé aussi vite que les roulements chaotiques du _Coléoptère_ le lui permirent.

\- Il y a des Mangeurs d'Ombres à bord ! cria-t-il pour surmonter le bruit infernal de l'orage.

\- Et pas que ça ! répliqua Drago tout en défaisant d'une main la boucle de la sangle qui punaisait Euphrosine dans le canapé. "Plus question de s'attacher ! Mieux valent les bosses que le sort que nous réserve le monstre !"

\- Où est Remus ? s'inquiéta Euphrosine.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme inerte sur le plancher.

\- Il est dans les pommes.

\- L'Evideur ? s'enquit Malefoy d'une voix sèche.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon sans cesser de scruter les moindres fluctuations de lumière pâle dans les recoins sombres. "Les Mangeurs ont dû monter à bord avec les caisses. Ils sont encore dans les soutes. _Comment a-t-il pu les suivre_ ?"

La douleur dans son dos s'était muée en une sourde palpitation, mais l'angoisse liée au souvenir de ce que l'Evideur lui avait fait était presque paralysante.

Il repoussa en arrière les cheveux collés sur son front, s'efforça de refouler sa peur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa baguette glissait dans sa main moite.

Le _Coléoptère_ , secoué par les rafales de vent, se cambra et tous ses joints couinèrent. Des bourrasques de pluie le mitraillaient de grosses gouttes violettes et le pare-brise du cockpit ruisselait, rendant la visibilité quasi nulle. Thaddeus Thatch luttait contre les éléments à grands renforts de jurons écossais plus épouvantables les uns que les autres, arcbouté pour maintenir l'appareil en vol. Les instruments sifflaient, clignotaient, klaxonnaient, ajoutant encore à la cacophonie de la tempête.

Octrue tremblait au fond de sa cage ballotée par les soubresauts du véhicule magique. Calcifer, lui, vibrait et bourdonnait comme un néon sur le point d'exploser au milieu de la pièce. On ne voyait même plus ses yeux dans la lumière de plus en plus crue qu'il diffusait.

\- Il est là… murmura Euphrosine en pointant soudain du menton l'ombre luisante qui se mouvait sur la fenêtre criblée par la pluie.

Les longs doigts maigres de Drago se crispèrent sur la baguette qu'il avait achetée après la guerre et avec laquelle il ne s'était jamais battu. Un muscle palpita douloureusement dans son cou quand il voulut avaler sa salive. Il avait jeté derrière lui tout ce qui lui rappelait sa honte et celle de son père, il avait renié son passé, il n'était plus capable…

Mais lorsque l'Evideur bougea brusquement, renversant un guéridon en se précipitant vers eux, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher dans sa mémoire les formules oubliées. Son bras se leva tout seul, son corps mince et sec tourbillonna et les sortilèges traversèrent l'air craquant d'électricité avec acuité, explosant contre les murs en éclats verts. Son sang bouillonnait, sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres pincées – mais ce n'était pas avec une haine mêlée de désespoir que sa magie montait en lui.

 _Protéger. Défendre. Sauver._

Soudain il avait presque envie de rire – un rire amer d'adulte qui comprend soudain l'ironie de son enfance – en réalisant _pourquoi_ Harry avait _toujours_ gagné. _Pourquoi_ il n'en était pas possible autrement, _pourquoi_ les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été voués à l'échec depuis le début.

 _Protéger. Défendre. Sauver._

Il était prêt à mourir pour les enfants. Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Il était là, le secret de cette force que Voldemort n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître.

Et Drago savait maintenant qu'à la naissance de Scorpius, le Mangemort en lui était mort définitivement.

 _Cela faisait bientôt quarante ans qu'il était libre et il avait fallu qu'il rencontre les petits-enfants d'Harry Potter pour le réaliser._

Il lâcha un grognement et se concentra sur l'ennemi, ses yeux gris flamboyants de fierté et de courage.

Arthur et sa sœur avaient profité du barrage de sortilèges crépitants que lançait Drago Malefoy pour se faufiler jusqu'à Remus. Le garçon ordonna à sa sœur de rejoindre Thaddeus dans le cockpit illuminé par les éclairs et s'efforça de ranimer le chasseur de mystères évanoui. Un filet de sang coulait sur la tempe de Remus et il gémit lorsqu'il reprit conscience, portant instinctivement une main à ses côtes.

Arthur lui aspergea encore le visage et lui asséna une ou deux gifles supplémentaires, juste au cas où, sans quitter des yeux les Mangeurs d'ombres qui trépignaient sous les meubles. La trappe qui menait aux soutes était bien fermée, mais les petites créatures s'étiraient entre les rainures du plancher et en jaillissaient comme de petits geysers de suie.

Le _Coléoptère_ vira et bascula, emporté par le vent. L'Evideur débaroula contre un mur et s'y écrasa. Drago, qui avait perdu l'équilibre aussi, réussit à se rattraper au lustre mais lâcha sa baguette qui rebondit et roula en direction de l'échelle.

Arthur se jeta en avant pour la rattraper mais n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, un nouveau tonneau du _Coléoptère_ le jeta à l'étage. Il roula au milieu des lits heureusement fixés au sol et atterrit à son grand soulagement au milieu d'un tas de coussins quand le plafond retrouva sa place habituelle. Puis il y eut un bruit de verre qui se fendille et le staccato agressif de la pluie redoubla. Des gouttes giclèrent sur le visage du garçon, puis une rafale de vent l'éclaboussa. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que quelque chose de lourd avait dû percuter la fenêtre, crever la vitre et faire un saut – définitif – dans le vide. Il essaya sans succès de calfeutrer le trou, puis se glissa le long de l'échelle pour rejoindre les autres.

En bas, c'était un carrousel infernal, de le fumée, de la pluie qui entrait par des dizaines d'interstices, des ricochets de sortilèges. Thaddeus hurlait des ordres que personne n'entendait dans le vacarme de la tourmente. Remus avait réussi à se lever. Il était très pâle, les cheveux décolorés, et se tenait dos à dos avec Drago qui avait récupéré sa baguette d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils bombardaient l'Evideur invisible au jugé, faisant éclater des objets et voler des coussins. Euphrosine…

 _Où était Euphrosine ?_

Arthur la repéra de l'autre côté de la boule de feu éblouissante qu'était devenu Calcifer. Arcboutée, un pied contre le mur, elle essayait d'ouvrir un panneau, sa baguette entre les dents. Elle avait remplacé ses lunettes par un masque de soudure et accroché une ceinture à outils sur sa jupe plissée. Ses collants gris étaient écorchés aux genoux et ses courts cheveux roux s'ébouriffaient à l'électricité statique.

Le garçon se concentra pour former une bulle de protection autour d'elle. Sa main gauche s'engourdit et il la secoua, cherchant des yeux son ombre. Les Mangeurs étaient après lui, encore une fois. Ils sautillaient dans les flaques, évitant les minuscules retombées de braises des sortilèges, levant leurs pattes grêles avec une frénésie fanatique. Arthur n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'avoir une pelle sous la main pour les écrabouiller comme de petites vermines qu'ils étaient.

Une légère vapeur s'éleva du plancher mouillé, éparpillant les mangeurs affolés. Une silhouette argentée grandit et soudain, au cœur de la tempête, il y eut un grand calme.

Pendant quelques secondes seulement.

Puis le tonnerre se remit à gronder, la pluie se déversa de nouveau à l'intérieur par un tas d'endroits, les éclaboussant d'eau sombre et glacée, et les éclairs cinglèrent de leurs flashs crus les yeux fatigués des passagers.

Le jeune homme immatériel qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce tendit la main comme pour toucher Calcifer qui se consumait, mais il n'acheva pas son geste. Il fit volte-face en repoussant sa longue queue de cheval et, remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez aquilin, il sourit.

\- _Non_ ! C'est Terrence Swanson ! hurla Arthur en voyant Drago pointer sa baguette sur l'apparition. "Il va nous aider !"

Dans un gémissement de tôles froissées, le _Coléoptère_ se cambra et bondit en avant avec un vrombissement, échappant de justesse à la foudre qui déchirait le ciel gris et gonflé. Tout le monde perdit l'équilibre et de la vaisselle s'écrasa sur le plancher avec un bruit cristallin au milieu des rugissements du vent et des roulements de tonnerre. Des plumes roses ébouriffées s'envolèrent de la cage d'Octrue et Thaddeus les chassa d'un vif mouvement de bras, penché sur ses commandes, les yeux douloureux à force de scruter le bouillonnement de nuages noirs. Un réveil avait jailli du tableau de bord au bout d'un ressort et oscillait en grinçant. Des gerbes d'étincelles crépitaient à plusieurs endroits et une fumée âcre s'élevait d'une manette qui avait visiblement fondu.

Terrence Swanson, qui n'avait pas été affecté par la dégringolade générale, étendit le bras. Une nuée de papillons argentés se détacha de la manche de sa blouse blanche et voleta jusqu'au coin de la pièce où était tapi l'Evideur. Leurs ailes brillantes se collèrent sur sa forme bossue, le découpant nettement dans l'ombre – si grand, si terrifiant, si hideux.

Drago se redressa en s'aidant d'une paroi sur laquelle se balançaient de guingois des tableaux qui, par un miracle, n'étaient pas encore tombés. La main crispée sur son bras gauche, très pâle, il respirait par à-coups. Il avait été jeté à travers la cuisine par la première cabriole de l'appareil et un couteau s'était planté dans son épaule avant d'en être délogé par la secousse suivante. Une tache sombre et humide s'élargissait déjà sur sa redingote noire.

Le _Protego_ d'Arthur avait tenu pendant la secousse et protégé sa sœur. Elle était parvenue à ouvrir son panneau et trifouillait maintenant dans une série de délicates têtes de cristal, soudant à la baguette des fils aussi fins que des cheveux. Une bouffée de fierté réchauffa un instant son frère à la pensée que Thaddeus Thatch, éminente figure de l'ingénierie magique britannique, faisait confiance à une élève en première année à Poudlard pour réparer son précieux véhicule volant.

Le garçon serra les dents. _Il allait se montrer à la hauteur, lui aussi_. Il raffermit sa main sur sa baguette et chassa d'un mouvement de tête ses boucles noires ruisselantes d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? cria-t-il pour dominer le tumulte.

Remus avait roulé dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougeait plus, étendu sur le ventre. Ses bras cachaient son visage. Les Mangeurs d'Ombre le cernaient, froufroutant comme une sorte de mousse noire mouvante aux yeux ronds avides. Drago essaya de les disperser mais une fois que le charme brûlant se fut un peu refroidi, ils se rassemblèrent de nouveau.

\- La tempête agrandit la brèche dans le voile. Elle a permis à Calcifer de m'attirer ici mais elle donne aussi de la force à l'Evideur. Il ne faut pas lui jeter de sortilèges offensifs, expliqua Terrence. "Il s'en nourrirait. Il faut le chasser avec de la magie _protective_."

Sa voix était rapide, sèche et tendue, mais étonnement claire dans le vacarme du vent, de la pluie, du tonnerre et des éclairs.

Arthur sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Il se tint aux basses solives pour se déplacer, gardant toujours son corps entre l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur et la forme brillante de du monstre ramassé sur lui-même, ses faux cliquetant lugubrement, son horrible tête oblongue penchée de côté comme s'il écoutait. Un liquide noirâtre s'écoulait de sa gueule sur les tentacules qui s'agitaient, transparentes.

\- Un _Patronus_ … mais je ne peux pas… souffla le garçon.

Il connaissait la formule, l'avait lue dans les cahiers d'école de Swanson. Il l'avait déjà tentée, mais ce n'était pas le genre de magie que vous pouviez maîtriser sans l'aide d'un professeur compétent.

Et plus que cela, Arthur ne pouvait pas retrouver un seul moment de sa vie dans lequel puiser la force nécessaire pour invoquer le _Patronus_.

La douleur qui lui vrillait le dos s'étendait de plus en plus, engourdissant ses membres. Ses pensées sombraient dans un marécage gris et gluant. _Ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours caché, son angoisse pour Scorpius, les mensonges débités à sa sœur, la vérité nue et horrible qui le hantait, les souvenirs qui lui avaient été volés par l'Evideur, la mort de son père_ … il n'y avait plus rien de beau, plus aucun espoir, nulle part. La volonté désespérée de protéger sa sœur était tout ce qui lui restait – mais ça n'avait rien _d'heureux_.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, Arthur, dit Terrence.

Son regard bleu sans âge se posa sur Malefoy.

Drago se figea, transpercé. Pendant un instant, il se revit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, face à Dumbledore, et un frisson violent le secoua. Il faisait si sombre dans le _Coléoptère_ – presque aussi sombre que cette nuit fatidique à Poudlard… la lune était si ronde et si pâle, nimbant d'argent la longue barbe argentée du vieil homme qui le regardait avec compassion, juste avant que le sort de mort ne fuse…

\- Je ne _peux_ pas non plus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Lupin…"

\- Remus ne peut pas vous aider, dit Terrence Swanson d'un ton sans réplique.

L'Evideur s'était redressé. Il flairait l'air, semblait confus, comme si deux pistes également savoureuses s'offraient à lui. D'une seconde à l'autre il allait choisir sa proie et se ruer en avant.

Calcifer remplissait la pièce d'un halo blanc. De l'eau ruisselait à travers le plafond et des explosions d'étincelles crépitaient sur les crochets et les casseroles qui pendaient des solives. Arthur avait réussi à atteindre le chasseur de mystères et l'avait traîné jusqu'au cockpit où Euphrosine était venue se réfugier en trébuchant entre les meubles renversés. Les yeux plissés, les deux mains crispées sur sa baguette, le garçon maintenait un mur incandescent entre eux et une marée de Mangeurs d'Ombre. Son visage aux traits tirés dégoulinait de sueur. Thaddeus, derrière lui, continuait de râler et de jurer comme s'il était seul au monde, concentré pour maintenir en vol le _Coléoptère_ qui crachotait et grinçait comme s'il allait se briser.

Drago tressaillit et raffermit sa main sur la fine tige de bois qui glissait de ses doigts. Le moindre mouvement faisait fuser une douleur fulgurante dans son bras. La perte de sang commençait à l'affaiblir et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ invoqué de _Patronus_ , murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

 _Comment quelqu'un comme lui, si souillé, aurait-il pu y parvenir ?_

Terrence sourit doucement.

\- Mais vous venez juste de trouver la pensée assez puissante pour le faire, dit-il.

L'Evideur s'était déplié. Les papillons argentés commençaient à se détacher de sa peau. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres, comme s'ils s'effritaient, et se transformaient en poussière noire avant de toucher le sol.

Drago déglutit. Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux d'acier se posèrent sur le monstre qui se dressait lentement sur ses faux aiguisées.

 _Parce qu'il n'était pas son père._

 _Parce que Scorpius était né et qu'il avait tout changé._

Parce qu'il avait rencontré une petite fille avec les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes rondes de son pire ennemi et qu'elle le contemplait, remplie d'espoir, avec les yeux de son fils.

 _Pour la sauver._

Il leva sa baguette.

\- ALLEZ, M. MALEFOY ! cria Terrence.

Et une lumière blanche naquit dans la pièce. Le _Patronus_ se déplia, remplissant les lieux de beauté, de douceur, de pureté. C'était un héron, monté sur de longues pattes fines, avec un cou gracile et un bec effilé. Il déploya ses ailes et s'éleva, éblouissant.

Drago sentait sa baguette trembler et des larmes brûlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

 _Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son amour pour son fils était puissant._

 _A quel point_ aimer _pouvait faire une différence._

Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux.

 _C'était un sentiment complexe, immense et enivrant, un mélange de tous ces instants de joie et ces moments d'amertume, de la peur de perdre son fils et de la fierté de le voir s'éloigner pour marcher sur son propre chemin, une explosion de milliers d'images que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui arracher._

 _C'était ce qu'il voulait offrir à Euphrosine et Arthur._

 _C'était cela, être père – devenir grand-père._

Dans la grande clarté, le _Patronus_ faisait reculer l'Evideur qui couinait comme un chien battu et Calcifer ouvrait une bouche aussi large qu'un four, si grande qu'elle engloutissait le monstre et ses cohortes de boules de suie.

Et soudain ce fut terminé.

Le _Coléoptère_ jaillit hors de la barrière de nuages gris comme un bouchon de champagne, laissant derrière lui le grondement du tonnerre, les vents violents et la foudre.

Le ciel qui l'accueillit était très grand, très bleu.

Le vaillant petit appareil resta suspendu dans les airs, pantelant, un peu penché comme un oiseau à l'aile cassée, ruisselant de perles d'eau brillante. Très loin sous lui l'océan miroitait doucement.

Drago chancela sur ses jambes et tomba sur un genou, lâchant sa baguette. Hébété, il contempla le héron immaculé qui becquetait la joue de la petite fille puis s'évanouissait dans la lumière qui entrait maintenant à flot dans le _Coléoptère_.

Terrence riait doucement, debout au milieu de la pièce dévastée, en essuyant machinalement ses lunettes sur un bord de sa blouse. Arthur s'approcha de lui d'un pas lourd de fatigue et d'incertitudes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? croassa-t-il.

\- C'est le matin, dit joyeusement Terrence. "Vous avez tenu bon toute la nuit. C'était un magnifique _Patronus_ , M. Malefoy !"

\- Où est l'Evideur ? Est-ce que Calcifer l'a mangé ? demanda Euphrosine en venant se coller à son frère, l'air épuisé.

Son visage anguleux était maculé de traces noirâtres et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés un peu calcinés aux extrémités. Arthur lui passa un bras autour des épaules en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis ramena son regard anxieux sur le médicomage.

Terrence sourit.

\- Oh non, ça lui aurait donné une sacrée indigestion. Il a simplement envoyé tout ce petit monde faire un tour ailleurs – jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais c'est le _Patronus_ qui les a forcés à partir.

\- Alors ce n'est pas fini ?

\- Non, Arthur. Ce n'est pas fini. C'est même loin d'être terminé. Mais pour l'instant, vous pouvez vous reposer et panser vos blessures.

Une brise fraîche entra dans le _Coléoptère_ par une des vitres brisées et caressa leurs fronts. Thaddeus s'extirpait de son siège et faisait craquer ses articulations ankylosées. Remus reprenait conscience et se soulevait avec un grognement, portant une main à sa tête. Drago était toujours assis par terre, ses cheveux blancs défaits sur les épaules, les vêtements froissés et sales.

Des flaques d'eau scintillaient au soleil. Les personnages revenaient timidement dans leurs tableaux. Octrue nettoyait ses plumes roses à petits coups de becs encore stressés.

Calcifer flottait d'un air vaguement somnolent, rond comme un chat repu, ses flammes de nouveau d'un beau rouge vif.

\- Merci, vieux compagnon, lui dit Terrence avec sincérité.

Thaddeus s'approcha en frottant sa moustache hirsute, promenant un regard résigné sur l'état désastreux de la cuisine et du salon.

\- Sacrée tempête, bougonna-t-il.

Euphrosine lâcha un gloussement nerveux. Il lui tapota la tête avec une gentillesse bourrue.

\- T'as bien travaillé, p'tite madame. Tu tiens de ta mère.

La fillette se rengorgea. Elle bâilla largement, blottissant sa tête contre son frère qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

Remus vint les rejoindre d'un pas titubant. Sous ses boucles jaunâtres, sa grimace de douleur était à moitié un sourire soulagé.

\- Alors c'est vous, le voyageur du voile ? dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse, en examinant Terrence. "Enchanté. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé une minute trop tard. J'ai pas tout suivi, mais merci du coup de main. J'ai un tas de questions à vous poser, alors ne retournez pas tout de suite dans les limbes."

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Il faudra faire soigner cette bosse, Remus. Une commotion cérébrale ne se soigne pas à la légère."

Thaddeus fronça les sourcils. Il fit claquer une ou deux fois sa langue contre son palais, puis pointa le médicomage du pouce.

\- J'aimerai qu'on m'explique. D'où il sort, c'lui-là ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez introduit à bord un _autre_ soi-disant être céleste ?

\- Pas de panique, M. Thatch, dit Terrence en voyant les autres s'étouffer d'un brusque rire à la soudaine chute de leur tension nerveuse. "Je ne suis là que temporairement. Vous pouvez me considérer comme une sorte d'esprit errant."

\- Oh. _Merveilleux_ , maugréa le pilote.

Euphrosine se détacha de son frère pour aller vers Drago.

\- ça va ? chuchota-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, son regard inquiet sur la redingote noire qui luisait de sang.

L'aristocrate poussa un profond soupir.

\- Il y a un sérieux problème de sécurité à bord de cette coquille de noix volante, dit-il de sa voix traînante inimitable. "J'ai été littéralement _embroché_. Comment se fait-il que des objets aussi dangereux puissent entrer en collision avec les passagers dès qu'il y a _la moindre_ turbulence ?"

Son expression indignée laissa place à un halètement de douleur, puis il se reprit et sourit à la petite fille.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Elle se pencha avec précaution, posa un léger baiser sur sa joue piquetée de gris.

\- Je vais bien. Vous nous avez tous sauvés.

Drago hocha la tête, sans la quitter des yeux. Ses narines étaient pincées, ses yeux cernés et son visage très pâle, mais il semblait plus en paix qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Il faut qu'on vous soigne, dit Arthur en s'accroupissant soudain à côté d'eux.

Il toucha la redingote imbibée de sang, chercha comment il pouvait aider l'homme à se redresser sans lui causer davantage de souffrance. Euphrosine tamponna le front emperlé de sueur de Drago avec son revers de manche.

\- Terrence, appela le garçon sans se retourner, "est-ce que tu peux…"

\- Il s'en va, interrompit Remus.

La silhouette argentée se dissolvait déjà, en effet. Le médicomage leur adressa un sourire, enveloppa Drago d'un dernier long regard, puis disparut.

\- Bon, dit Thaddeus en frappant dans ses mains. "On a du pain sur la planche. Je propose qu'Arthur et le chasseur de mystères qui a l'habitude d'être amoché rafistolent ce m'sieur, pendant qu'la petite et moi, on s'occupera de redonner sa fringance au _Coléoptère_. Au moins, on est encore en vol. C'est déjà ça."

Il ignora le grognement ironique de Malefoy et lança un regard pénétrant à Calcifer.

\- Toi, l'estomac sur pattes, j'te conseille de digérer tes exploits loin d'Octrue.

Le daemon se contenta de ricaner faiblement. Il flotta jusqu'au fourneau et s'installa bien au chaud dans le foyer, sa longue queue touffue rabattue sur ses oreilles jaunes et pointues.

Arthur et Remus aidèrent Drago à se relever et le soutinrent jusqu'au canapé. Puis Arthur attira à eux la boîte à pharmacie, des serviettes et un baquet qu'il remplit d'eau pendant que Remus découpait la redingote en charpie en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour reprendre sa respiration et palper prudemment ses côtes.

Thaddeus et Euphrosine étaient penchés par une fenêtre et étudiaient la membrane déchiquetée par la tempête.

\- ça n'est pas aussi profond que ça y paraît, dit Remus après un moment de réflexion, quand ils eurent épongé l'épaule suffisamment pour voir la blessure clairement. "Une fois j'ai eu un collègue avec une trou dans le bras à travers lequel tu pouvais faire passer un vif d'or. Sauf que je ne peux pas vous raconter comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, sinon je devrais vous oublietter... Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça ne va pas faire du bien, mais que vous n'en mourrez pas."

\- Lupin, je vous promets que vous ne ferez pas carrière à Sainte-Mangouste avec ce genre de discours, marmonna Drago qui n'avait toujours pas gémi mais semblait proche de l'évanouissement, les yeux à demi-fermés, le front couvert de sueur, le teint cireux.

\- Vous êtes courageux, souffla Arthur timidement, en essorant une serviette qui rendit un jus rosâtre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, articula l'homme entre ses dents, avec un autre reniflement sarcastique. Un instant, son regard un peu vitreux croisa celui du garçon et il tenta de sourire, sans succès. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Remus fouillait dans la pharmacie en continuant à parler à tort et à travers.

\- Ce serait bien si on pouvait vite fait vous concocter quelque chose pour la douleur. Ce serait mieux qu'un coup sur la tête, quand même. En tout cas, c'est votre chance, parce que je ne suis pas trop mauvais en potions, et Arthur ici présent est le premier de sa classe…

\- Il faudra _vraiment_ vérifier sa blessure à la tête, souffla Drago au garçon qui eut un petit rire cassé.

Il y avait tellement de sang. Arthur décollait avec précaution les lambeaux de chemise complètement trempés et dessous la peau froide était comme marbrée de rouge, encore et encore.

M. Malefoy frissonnait. Il but sans difficulté la potion à l'odeur atroce que lui tendit Remus puis laissa retomber sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé et ne dit plus un mot pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut pour que la magie soigne la profonde plaie en haut de son bras.

Arthur l'enveloppa d'une couverture, resserrant les pans autour du torse maigre de l'homme pour cacher les cicatrices anciennes qui le zébraient : des blessures faites par magie, longtemps auparavant. Elles semblaient étrangement familières et mirent le garçon mal à l'aise en lui rappelant la vision encore trop récente de leur kidnappeur qui retombait à ses pieds, inerte, le même genre d'éclair sanglant sur la poitrine.

Remus épingla le bandage, puis s'en alla se laver les mains d'un pas titubant de fatigue.

Le menton dans la main, Arthur était sur le point de céder à la somnolence qui le gagnait lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le chasseur de mystères avait laissé une serviette maculée de traces de sang au bout du bras de son patient. Il mouilla de nouveau son éponge, se pencha pour terminer de nettoyer… et se figea soudain, glacé.

M. Malefoy s'était endormi, épuisé, un peu fiévreux aussi sans doute. Il paraissait si vulnérable.

Et pourtant sur son bras gauche s'étalait la même marque hideuse que sur celui du Mangemort qui avait menacé de torturer Euphrosine.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	19. A l'Aube d'un Choix

**A L'AUBE D'UN CHOIX**

* * *

Arthur essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas. Il voulut se lever, mais la tête lui tourna. Il serait tombé si on ne l'avait pas soutenu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix inquiète de sa petite sœur. "Tu as été blessé ?"

Le garçon tressaillit. Il essaya d'écarter Euphrosine avant qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il y avait sur le bras de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un véritable grand-père, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Les ongles de la petite fille venaient de s'enfoncer dans sa peau et maintenant, ce n'était plus elle qui l'empêchait de chanceler, c'était lui qui lui servait d'appui. Les yeux exorbités, elle fixait la Marque des Ténèbres et il savait bien ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

Les mêmes pensées affolées, les mêmes images troublées, les mêmes souvenirs qui semblaient soudain tachés, brouillés, mensongers.

 _Le Mangemort qui les avait kidnappés se dressait devant eux, avec ses yeux si froids et son rire sardonique, caressant le serpent noir qui se tordait sur sa peau pâle._

 _Drago était assis sur la courtepointe à fleurs dans la chambre d'Euphrosine et lui lisait une histoire, sa redingote boutonnée parfaitement malgré la chaleur de ce soir d'été._

 _Harry Potter entrait dans le Manoir Malefoy, le dos tendu, et dans son regard vert il y avait de la peur._

 _Arthur choisissait ses options de troisième année. Il avait étalé tous les documents sur la grande table au premier étage. Drago, une tasse de thé à la main, s'enquérait de ses préférences. Le garçon répondait qu'il hésitait à prendre_ Etude des Moldus _et soudain la tasse s'écrasait sur le carrelage._

 _Il pleuvait et le vieux Lucius ricanait d'un air égaré dans son fauteuil, pétrissant machinalement son bras gauche, et son fils semblait distrait, sombre, le nez dans un journal qui relatait les cérémonies du 02 mai._

 _Ils avaient respectivement huit et quatre ans. C'était le mois de juillet._ Ils étaient revenus au _Terrier_ pour réclamer le goûter et s'étaient arrêtés derrière la porte, étonnés d'entendre des éclats de voix. Arthur avait avancé la tête par l'embrasure et Euphrosine s'était collée contre lui avec son bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Leur père était debout au milieu de la pièce, silencieux. Assise sur le canapé avec son tricot, Grand-maman Weasley ne disait rien non plus, mais elle semblait déçue, attristée. Harry arpentait la pièce, l'air furieux, tenant un monologue sur la nécessité de prendre des leçons du passé auquel ils n'avaient rien compris. C'était leur mère qui les avait surpris et qui les avait renvoyés jouer dehors. Plus tard, en grignotant leurs patacitrouilles sous la tonnelle, ils avaient observé Albus en douce, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de leur grand-père. Euphrosine avait fini par poser la question. Arthur se souvenait que son père avait répondu de façon énigmatique que pardonner était rarement facile, mais qu'oublier était souvent impossible, et qu'ils devraient aller embrasser leur papi très fort quand ils auraient fini de manger.

 _Dans le hangar en flammes, le Mangemort roulait à terre, la poitrine déchirée par d'horribles blessures sanglantes, et Harry Potter le contemplait d'un air dur, sa baguette à la main._

Arthur recula instinctivement. Euphrosine fit, elle, un pas en avant et tendit ses doigts tremblants vers le bras de Drago Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi… souffla-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

La gorge du garçon lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot.

 _Ça veut dire que tout le monde, absolument_ tout le monde _, nous ment depuis que nous sommes nés._

La souffrance qui lui cisaillait le cœur était intolérable. _Pourquoi était-il né dans cette famille ? N'y avait-il_ rien, personne _, à qui, à quoi il puisse se raccrocher ? Oh, comme les adultes étaient tordus.._.

Les sourires timides de M. Malefoy, sa main qui lui tapotait l'épaule, les moments passés à bavarder ensemble dans le jardin baigné de lumière, cette certitude à la fois douce et amère que si son propre grand-père n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, au moins Drago, _lui_ , serait toujours présent…

Et tout ce qui devenait clair, soudain. Les Weasley et les Potter toujours sur la défensive quand ils mentionnaient leurs vacances au manoir, certaines pièces fermées dans la maison et des souvenirs qu'on n'évoquait jamais, les marmonnements de Lucius, les cicatrices sur la poitrine de Drago, les sarcasmes dans la voix d'Harry, le regard triste de Scorpius parfois…

Le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta sur un battement. Il se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

 _Et Scorpius ? Cachait-il aussi un serment fait à un sorcier ivre de haine, des années auparavant ?_

Mais une image s'interposa au moment où tout lui paraissait s'écrouler : Scorpius, en bras de chemise, se protégeait en riant, éclaboussé par une toute petite Euphrosine en maillot de bain rose à jupette, debout dans la piscine à boudins. Il n'y avait aucune marque de mort sur la peau pâle perlée d'eau brillante de son parrain.

 _Non, Scorpius n'était pas mêlé à cette ignominie._ Arthur s'obligea à respirer lentement. _Scorpius était né après la guerre. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela…_

Euphrosine tira sur la manche de son frère, le tirant de ce cauchemar.

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a obligé à se la faire ?

Arthur s'accrocha désespérément au regard gris de sa sœur.

 _Oui. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Drago Malefoy avait quel âge, pendant la guerre ? Seize, dix-sept ans ? Il n'avait sûrement pas eu le choix. Peut-être qu'on l'avait menacé. Il n'avait certainement jamais rien fait de mal…_

Les yeux verts d'Harry transpercèrent la barricade derrière laquelle le garçon essayait de se réfugier.

 _Ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Ils avaient le même âge – la possibilité de faire les mêmes choix, la même menace sur leurs têtes…_ Mais Harry Potter était devenu le héros des livres d'Histoire et il avait toujours un mouvement involontaire de colère quand Albus parlait avec compassion de Lucius Malefoy.

 _Drago avait-il réellement choisi de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _Etait-il en fait aussi cruel et fanatique que l'homme rencontré dans l'entrepôt abandonné ? S'était-il intentionnellement rapproché des petits-enfants de son ennemi ?_

 _Scorpius…_

 _Scorpius avait-il servi les plans de son père ? Le choix qu'il avait fait en Antarctique avait-il été dicté par un désir de vengeance ? Et maintenant, quand Drago contemplait Euphrosine et Arthur, quand il voyait en eux cette ressemblance qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, se réjouissait-il de la peine infligée à Harry ? Ne ressentait-il aucun véritable amour pour eux ?_

 _Tout était faux. Faux, faux, faux…_

Euphrosine le pinça. Arthur la regarda, hébété. Elle était très pâle et se mordait les lèvres.

\- Où es-tu ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait vomir. Tout était incroyablement silencieux, autour d'eux. Un rayon de soleil scintillait dans les flaques et le bras de Drago Malefoy était très blanc, presque éblouissant.

La Marque des Ténèbres ondulait, fascinante, et Arthur ne réalisa qu'il était en train de tomber que lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent fermement et le guidèrent jusqu'au plancher.

\- Doucement, dit quelqu'un.

On approcha un verre de ses lèvres. Il faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide brûlant qui coula dans sa gorge. Il hoqueta, toussa, les yeux débordants de larmes, et la pièce redevint à peu près stable.

\- ça va mieux ? demanda Thaddeus, accroupi devant lui, une bouteille de _Whisky Pur Feu_ à la main.

\- Un carreau de chocolat aurait été mieux approprié, protesta la voix de Remus quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. "Tiens, mange. Au moins ça évitera que tu nous chantes _Double Trouble_ en verlan."

Arthur obéit sans essayer de répondre. Il se sentait très faible.

Euphrosine était agenouillée à côté de lui, son regard anxieux fixé sur son frère. Les cernes qui lui creusaient la figure lui donnaient l'air d'une petite vieille.

\- Il ira mieux dans un instant, lui dit Remus pour la rassurer. "On a tous été très secoués, cette nuit."

\- C'est de ma faute.

Drago Malefoy se redressait péniblement sur le canapé, une main crispée sur son épaule. Il s'assit et prit le temps d'inspirer profondément et d'appuyer son dos contre le dossier. La couverture glissa, laissant voir les cicatrices rosâtres sur son torse pâle. Ses cheveux blancs, ternes et emmêlés, tombaient sans grâce autour de son visage anguleux, ridé, marqué par la fatigue et la souffrance.

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur, Euphrosine, dit-il lentement. "Je ne pensais pas que… je pensais pas que vous auriez besoin de savoir cela avant… des années. Vous avez déjà tellement… à porter."

\- On n'est pas obligés d'avoir cette explication maintenant, M. Malefoy, dit Remus. "Vous n'êtes pas en état – et on a tous besoin de repos."

Mais Thaddeus s'était déjà confortablement assis par terre et attirait à lui la bouilloire qui chantait depuis un moment sur le fourneau, des tartines, un pot de confiture qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la casse.

\- Non. C'est _maintenant_ qu'il faut en parler, dit Drago avec un sourire triste. "Personne ne pourra dormir tant que nous ne nous serons pas expliqués. En tout cas, _je_ ne pourrais pas."

Euphrosine regarda son frère, puis l'aristocrate aux vêtements en haillons, puis Remus, puis Thatch qui épongeait placidement son sachet de thé sur le bord d'une tasse ébréchée.

\- Moi je veux savoir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle hésita, jeta encore un long regard à Arthur, puis se déplia maladroitement et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Drago. Elle remit timidement la couverture en place, puis prit la main qui reposait sur le genou du vieil homme et leva son regard gris tourterelle vers lui avec confiance.

Il la contempla un moment, très ému. Mais ce fut tourné vers Arthur qu'il commença son récit.

Quelque part dans le _Coléoptère_ , une goutte tombait avec régularité. Le soleil qui entrait à flots par les fenêtres séchait le plancher mouillé. La membrane déchirée s'agitait doucement à la brise, comme un drap sur un fil d'étendage. Calcifer endormi bourdonnait paisiblement dans le foyer.

Quand Drago eut fini de parler, Euphrosine lui noua ses bras autour du cou sans rien dire, puis elle monta se coucher. Remus aida Arthur à se lever et le soutint jusqu'au hamac qui pendait sous les plantes vertes, à côté de la cage d'Octrue qui somnolait. Thaddeus se remit à ses réparations avec un sifflotement tranquille.

Le Chasseur de Mystères revint ensuite vers le canapé et, avec un soupir, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Sur son front, le filet de sang s'était coagulé et formait une croûte dans laquelle se collaient quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- On ne doit pas avoir l'air plus fier que les Résistants de Poudlard à la fin de votre histoire, dit-il pensivement. "Je ne savais pas qu'Harry Potter vous avait sauvé la vie et que votre mère, en échange, l'avait épargné."

\- Ce n'est pas écrit dans les manuels scolaires, murmura Drago. "Harry n'a jamais voulu que mon nom apparaisse. Je ne sais pas s'il est allé jusqu'à en oublietter certains, mais il s'est débrouillé pour que seul mon père tombe sous le coup de la loi."

Il leva ses yeux gris épuisés vers le jeune homme.

\- Je le haïssais, souffla-t-il. "Nous étions fait pour nous détester, depuis le début. Lui, l'orphelin auréolé de gloire et moi, le fils d'un Mangemort qui n'avait rien appris de la défaite de son maître."

\- Vos fils ne se sont pas souciés du passé.

\- Et nous le leur avons fait payer…

Drago eut un petit reniflement, moitié rire ironique, moitié sanglot.

\- Et maintenant je donnerai n'importe quoi pour n'avoir jamais été l'ennemi d'Harry Potter !

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Arthur comprendra. Euphrosine… elle sait déjà, j'en suis sûr. C'est une gamine futée et elle a du cœur. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à vous montrer qu'ils voient que vous n'êtes plus celui que vous étiez autrefois."

\- Je sais qu'ils me pardonneront, dit Malefoy en appuyant sa nuque lasse contre le dossier du canapé et en fermant les yeux. "Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ont mal. Scorpius en a tellement souffert – et il n'en a jamais rien dit. Si je pouvais tout effacer… si j'avais pu l'épargner… si j'avais su…"

Ses lèvres se crispèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas tant ce que j'ai fait, Lupin… c'est ce que j'ai _laissé faire_ …

Remus ramassa la couverture qui avait glissé à terre et couvrit de nouveau le vieil homme au visage creusé par le regret.

\- Dormez, dit-il gentiment. "Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. De plus, on a besoin de vous pour arriver au bout de cette expédition. Et Harry, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire… il ne vous aurait pas confié Arthur et Euphrosine s'il ne vous faisait pas confiance. Dormez. Je vais aller donner un coup de main à M. Thatch. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai peut-être à le convaincre de cuisiner autre chose que des haricots pour ce midi."

Il fit un crochet par le hamac en allant au cockpit et comme il s'y attendait, trouva le garçon toujours éveillé. Le visage encore aussi blanc que l'oreiller dans lequel s'enfonçait sa tête, Arthur fixait la baguette qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Remus savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler, aussi se contenta-t-il d'une pression amicale sur le genou avant d'aller rejoindre le pilote, qui le regarda de haut en bas et lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui tenait à peine debout et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller pioncer.

A l'étage, Euphrosine s'était laissée tomber face la première sur son lit et dormait profondément. Une bulle de salive se gonflait régulièrement au coin de sa bouche. Elle ronflait un peu.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour décider que ce qui s'était passé _avant_ que Drago n'apparaisse à la fenêtre de son enfance n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui et peu importait que sa manche gauche cache un aussi horrible secret. Son grand-père, après tout, ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre : peut-être qu'il portait des marques invisibles qui étaient tout aussi honteuses…

Mais Harry Potter n'avait jamais pris le temps de jouer à la dînette avec elle et ne savait même pas faire la différence entre un tournevis à impulsions magiques et une clé-channidae.

M. Malefoy, lui, ne se trompait pas quand il lui tendait l'outil dont elle avait besoin et avait avalé sans faire la grimace des litres d'eau citronnée.

Drago regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était _suffisant_.

Euphrosine ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement compatissant, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait hérité cette qualité-là de son père : elle était toujours remplie d'espoir.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur avait dû finir par sombrer dans un sommeil troublé, car il faisait nuit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. La pièce principale du _Coléoptère_ était à peu près rangée et il n'y avait plus de courants d'air. Calcifer ne dormait plus. Il avait pris la forme d'un panda roux et nettoyait sa fourrure, assis sur le poêle. Les autres avaient dû manger à un moment : il y avait de la vaisselle en train de s'égoutter sur l'évier et trois boîtes de haricots en conserve de plus dans le panier de la récup'.

Arthur s'extirpa du hamac et s'assura que ses jambes n'allaient pas se dérober sous lui avant de se diriger vers son sac abandonné sur une chaise rafistolée par magie. Il dut fourrager un moment avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : les carnets noirs de Scorpius.

Comme il s'y attendait, certains de ceux qui lui étaient fermés quelques jours plus tôt s'étaient déverrouillés. Il se laissa glisser contre le buffet et, à la leur de sa baguette, parcourut les pages qui concernaient le premier trimestre de la septième année scolaire de son parrain.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, les paroles de Drago se superposaient aux notes griffonnées dans le journal de Scorpius.

Il n'était pas question d'un mangemort assoiffé de sang et déguisé en grand-père d'adoption, ni d'un parrain qui vous avait menti toute votre vie.

Le jeune homme blond qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'un moyen de prouver sa valeur ressemblait terriblement à un autre jeune homme blond qui doutait de lui-même.

Dans la tourmente du retour de Voldemort, l'un désirait par-dessus tout protéger sa famille et d'obtenir l'approbation de son père. Alors qu'il devait décider quoi faire de sa vie, l'autre craignait de perdre l'amitié de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et de déplaire à son père.

Harry Potter était toujours là, partout. Figure historique et simple camarade de classe, père d'un copain et ministre de la magie. Il se dressait seul entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le reste du monde, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il était à la fois le premier obstacle et le dernier rempart pour les Malefoy.

Arthur referma le carnet au vingt-et-un décembre, quand Scorpius faisait ses bagages et se réjouissait de retourner au manoir pour les vacances.

Ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut que sa baguette s'était éteinte depuis longtemps et que c'était Calcifer qui l'éclairait.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? interrogea le daemon.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

\- Si tu ne fais pas sortir tout ça de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vas exploser, continua Calcifer. "Vous autres, humains, vous avez le cœur plus grand que l'univers quand il s'agit d'aimer, mais votre colère finit toujours par en pousser la porte."

Arthur garda le carnet à la main, mais il sortit son violon et monta à l'étage. Sans s'arrêter au dortoir, il se faufila dans le nid-de-pie et sortit sur le toit, suivi par le daemon qui se mit à flotter dans le champ des étoiles comme un coquelicot sorti de terre avant le printemps.

La lune énorme se levait à l'horizon, derrière le _Coléoptère_ immobile, suspendu entre ciel et mer. Sous lui, les vagues noires étaient parcourues de reflets moirés.

Arthur prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux. Ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent les cordes et il leva son archet.

Les premières notes réveillèrent les autres en sursaut. Les cheveux de Thaddeus se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Remus avait la chair de poule. Drago sentit sa blessure picoter.

\- C'est Arthur, souffla Euphrosine.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Le violon était partout – à l'intérieur du scarabée, autour d'eux, à fleur de peau et jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs âmes.

Il exprimait bien plus que la souffrance d'un garçon qui portait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

C'était un appel impérieux, un chant de colère et de passion.

Il y avait là-dedans les peurs des adultes, l'amour des parents, la détresse d'un grand-père, la colère d'un adolescent, la fragilité d'un enfant, le courage d'un héros, le sacrifice d'un ami, les hésitations d'un fils, les regrets d'un ennemi – un désir désespéré de comprendre et une souffrance incommensurable.

Des milliers de points dorés s'étaient rassemblés autour d'Arthur – pitiponks, étoiles tombées du firmament, lucioles, nul ne savait. Ces mouches de lumière virevoltaient, tourbillonnaient, ensorcelées comme Calcifer.

Le violon gémissait, pleurait, ordonnait, grinçait, riait, suppliait.

Il était le Patronus envoyé par Scorpius, il était le jeune Drago qui pleurait dans les toilettes de Poudlard, il était Albus face au dragon, il était Wendy déchirée en Antarctique, il était Harry Potter affrontant Voldemort, il était Arthur apprenant la vérité – il était ce que serait Euphrosine quand elle saurait à son tour.

L'archer giflait, caressait, glissait comme s'il volait sur les cordes tendues

Dans la pénombre, sous ses boucles noires, les yeux mordorés d'Arthur étincelaient. Il se cambrait, s'inclinait avec la mélodie déchirante, violente, qui s'échappait de son instrument. De temps à autre son pied frappait le toit – un son sourd qui résonnait à travers le _Coléoptère_ comme un gong.

Des êtres de l'eau jaillirent de la mer dans des gerbes argentées, comme attirés irrésistiblement. Envoûtés, ils se mirent à décrire des courbes, nageant sous l'ombre de la coque et revenant bondir, fascinés, dans un arc de gouttes étincelant, avant de replonger.

Un instant la musique s'arrêta, retenue, muselée, puis elle reprit, haletante, telle un cheval emballé, avec une frénésie sauvage, magnifique. Les vagues s'élevèrent dans un ballet bouillonnant autour du scarabée, éclaboussant d'écume ses flancs alors qu'elles retombaient.

A la colère, à la peur, faisait place une détermination farouche, une tendresse au-delà des mots, un courage inflexible. Le violon parlait de vivre jusqu'à en mourir, de ne jamais abandonner. Il était un miracle, il refusait de se laisser oublier, il était Dewis, il était Crocmou, il était un petit garçon dans un train qui offrait son amitié, il était un adolescent qui donnait sa vie pour épargner une armée, il était un jeune homme qui choisissait de tout perdre pour sauver l'être qu'il aimait, il était un espoir porté par des chuchotements, il était un guerrier, il était un choix, il était une fillette qui ouvrait son cœur, une mère qui protégeait son enfant, il était une femme en qui s'unissait deux chemins.

L'archet s'arracha des cordes et soudain il n'y eut plus rien. Seulement les étoiles immobiles au-dessus d'eux et leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre dans leurs oreilles – le ressac paisible, la voûte sombre sous laquelle il n'y avait pas la moindre brise, pas un oiseau de nuit – et la lune énorme, couleur de beurre, qui glissait sur l'océan d'encre.

Haletant, Arthur laissa retomber son bras. De la transpiration mouillait ses tempes où se collaient ses boucles noires. Il tremblait. Ses yeux d'or vert avaient retrouvé leur éclat.

\- C'était une superbe magie, dit une voix admirative à côté de lui.

Et Terrence s'installa tranquillement sur le toit du _Coléoptère_ , grattant d'une main le menton du daemon qui s'approchait de lui en ronronnant, un bras entourant ses genoux. La blouse transparente du médicomage se gonfla et sa longue queue de cheval argentée s'agita dans son dos à la brise nocturne qui se levait.

Arthur hésita un instant, puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je me demande duquel des deux tu l'as héritée…

\- Peut-être d'aucun des deux. Peut-être que je tiens ça de ma mère, dit le garçon d'un ton rauque.

Terrence eut un petit rire.

\- ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Wendy a toujours eu un don pour créer des choses belles.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, contemplant les étoiles qui scintillaient très loin au-dessus d'eux. Calcifer vint danser dans son angle de vision et il le chassa d'une tape affectueuse. Le daemon s'en alla butiner à la crête des vagues, se transformant en un papillon cramoisi dans le sillage duquel voletaient des étincelles dorées.

\- Ils me manquent, tu sais, dit Terrence en ramenant son regard sur l'adolescent. "Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai obtenu, mais j'aurais voulu vivre à leurs côtés _aussi_. Je savais ce qu'ils allaient accomplir, mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir le partager avec eux."

Il remonta machinalement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez aquilin. De profil, il ressemblait beaucoup au vieil homme qui apparaissait dans certains rêves d'Arthur – celui qui avait une statue à Poudlard.

\- Ils étaient incroyables. Scorpius ne lâchait jamais prise, quoi qui lui en coûte, contre vents et marées, une fois qu'il avait décidé que quelque chose ou quelqu'un en valait la peine et Wendy… elle était la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme s'il s'y cachait des larmes, malgré son sourire.

\- Bien sûr, ils étaient capables d'être ce qu'ils étaient parce qu'ils avaient rencontré ton père. Moi aussi. Il nous a tous changés. Il nous a obligé à regarder au fond de nous-mêmes et nous a montré qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Mais celle qu'il a le plus changé, c'est Wendy.

Sa voix s'enroua.

\- Si elle n'avait pas rencontré ton père dans ce train, je pense qu'elle aurait fini par se faner et disparaître. Elle était si fragile, malgré la batte qu'elle brandissait et ses manières de brute… Je pouvais bien dire n'importe quoi, essayer de l'encourager de toutes les manières, lui répéter cent fois qu'elle était belle et qu'elle était capable d'accomplir tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne me croyait pas. Mais quand ton père la regardait, elle était capable de faire des miracles.

Il plongea soudain son regard dans celui d'Arthur et posa sa main sur le bras du garçon.

Ses doigts étaient glacés, mais pas comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie.

Il y avait quelque chose de très doux dans cette sensation de froid, un peu comme lorsque le premier flocon se pose sur votre nez au début de l'hiver.

\- Tu dois la sauver, Arthur. Sans lui, elle va se laisser mourir. Elle n'a jamais su croire ce qu'il voyait en elle. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle existait dans ses yeux. Sans lui, elle va redevenir la petite fille du train. Tu dois lui dire – lui montrer.

Le garçon hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

Le visage de Terrence se détendit. Il sourit, comme un grand frère à son cadet, comme un mentor très âgé à son jeune disciple.

\- Tu y arriveras. Tu es _leur_ enfant.

Son profil se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la mer. La nuit était immense autour d'eux et le bruit des vagues les berçait. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, assis sur un astéroïde flottant entre ciel et mer, devant la lune pâle.

\- Veille sur Drago Malefoy, dit encore Terrence, repoussant les longues mèches argentées qui revenaient vers son visage avec la brise nocturne. "Si les Mangeurs goûtent à son ombre, ils attireront l'Evideur sur lui et il sera dévoré en un instant."

Ses yeux très sérieux se tournèrent vers Arthur.

\- Je sais que tu as l'impression que tout ton univers s'est écroulé et que tu n'as plus rien en toi pour espérer. Mais crois-moi, tu as des milliers de souvenirs heureux. C'est ce qui te protège, malgré la blessure que t'a infligé l'Evideur.

Le garçon voulut interrompre, poser une question, mais Terrence leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ta magie m'a donné assez de force pour franchir le voile sans passer par la brèche, mais je ne sais pas quand je serais rappelé. Ecoute bien. Drago Malefoy est un sorcier puissant. Il peut vous protéger – il veut vous protéger. Mais il n'y a que très peu de lumière entre lui et les Mangeurs d'Ombres. Comprends ça, Arthur. Il y a trop d'obscurité, de regrets, en lui. Il pourrait être englouti en un instant et alors…. il oublierait qui vous êtes, il ne serait plus qu'un pantin pour l'Evideur et…

Calcifer vint voleter à côté du médicomage comme un gros bourdon écarlate.

\- L'aube arrive, annonça-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit Terrence. "Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes."

Le daemon se changea de nouveau en panda roux et s'installa sur les genoux d'Arthur qui s'aperçut qu'il avait froid lorsqu'il se pencha instinctivement vers la source de chaleur.

\- Une dernière chose. Il faut que tu dises la vérité à Euphrosine.

Le ciel pâlissait sur l'horizon. Les étoiles s'éteignaient une à une.

Le garçon serra le poing sur son archet.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises avant que vous n'atteignez l'Antarctique, continua Terrence. "Le temps presse, Arthur. La vie de Scorpius et de ta mère dépendent de ce que fera ta sœur. Si elle n'a pas…

\- Elle n'a que onze ans !

\- Harry Potter avait son âge lorsqu'il a combattu Voldemort pour la première fois !

\- Ce n'est _pas pareil_ !

Le regard bleu de Terrence ne se détourna pas devant celui, courroucé, de l'adolescent.

\- Bien sûr que c'est différent, Arthur. Personne n'avait dit à ton grand-père qu'il devrait sauver le monde quand il s'est interposé entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a fait instinctivement. Encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où il a appris qu'on l'avait élevé dans ce but.

Les mots coulèrent comme des pierres au fond de l'estomac d'Arthur.

\- Euphrosine n'est pas née pour sauver le monde, protesta-t-il faiblement. "Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle n'a pas besoin de se soucier de tout ça. Elle devrait pouvoir aller à l'école, se disputer avec ses copines, rêver à ses trucs de mécanique. Ce n'est pas juste !"

\- Est-ce juste que tu souffres à sa place ? demanda doucement Terrence. "Est-ce juste qu'elle ne sache pas vers quoi tu l'emmènes ? Vous devez affronter cette épreuve ensemble. Donne-lui le temps de se préparer – de choisir celui vers lequel son cœur la porte."

Sa voix était remplie de compassion.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aurez plus le même père que vous ne serez plus frère et sœur, Arthur. On ne vous enlèvera pas l'un à l'autre.

La silhouette du médicomage s'effaçait à la lumière qui montait de l'horizon. Arthur tendit la main pour le retenir, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur de l'air froid. Il étouffa un sanglot.

\- Les autres sont réveillés, dit Calcifer sans bouger des genoux du garçon, son poil de feu ébouriffé par la brise. "Ils attendent que tu reviennes. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi."

L'adolescent appuya son menton contre la fourrure chaude et vivante qui ne brûlait pas. Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil naissant.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison… murmura-t-il.

\- Tous les héros pensent ça un jour ou l'autre, commenta Calcifer sans se troubler. "Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils font demi-tour."

Arthur étouffa un petit rire brisé.

\- Toi, rien ne te trouble.

\- Je suis une étoile, ronronna le daemon. "J'ai tout vu."

Le garçon le souleva dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre la truffe brillante comme une escarboucle.

\- En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas garder une forme comme celle-ci. Tu es trop mignon. Remus et Euphrosine vont vouloir te brosser.

\- J'espère plutôt qu'ils me donneront des couennes de lard, dit Calcifer en fermant les paupières à demi.

Arthur secoua la tête amusé. Le poids dans sa poitrine s'était soudain allégé et son estomac lui semblait dénoué. Il lâcha le daemon qui plongea à l'intérieur du _Coléoptère_ , sans doute en direction du petit déjeuner, ramassa son archet et son violon et retourna dans le nid-de-pie.

En bas de l'échelle, Euphrosine l'attendait. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit, embrassa la tignasse rousse pressée contre lui puis la détacha de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis là, dit-il simplement.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers les autres.

 _Je suis là. Toi et moi, c'est là où se trouve la maison, maintenant._

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : LE PÈRE DU MIROIR  
_


	20. Le père dans le miroir

**LE PÈRE DANS LE MIROIR**

* * *

Au sommet de la _Tour Ecarlate_ , Scorpius se tenait debout à côté des multiplettes boréales, une main posée sur le siège doré recouvert de peluche verte où Albus avait passé des heures à observer les baleines aériennes. Dehors, le blizzard soufflait sourdement, pailletant le dôme de cristal de milliers de petits flocons blancs.

Quelqu'un lui avait apporté une tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas bue et qui refroidissait. Ses fins sourcils noirs étaient froncés et sa bouche serrée en une ligne mince. Il avait maigri, son nez pointu ressortait davantage dans son visage pâle. Très droit dans sa redingote sombre, souliers cirés impeccablement et cheveux blonds soigneusement lissés en arrière, il contemplait une montre à gousset frappée des initiales A. S. P.

Le boîtier de la montre était en argent et les aiguilles noires délicatement ciselées. On la remontait avec une petite clé minuscule. Elle indiquait l'heure et aussi la date. Elle marchait parfaitement : on voyait qu'elle avait été entretenue avec soin.

Ginny et Harry l'avaient offerte à leur fils cadet pour ses dix-sept ans, comme c'était la coutume dans la famille Weasley.

Scorpius se souvenait très bien du jour où Abus la lui avait confiée en lui disant que ce serait à lui de la donner à Arthur lorsqu'il atteindrait sa majorité.

Il était venu pour les vacances de printemps. Il voulait être là pour l'anniversaire d'Euphrosine. Il croiserait Arthur juste avant que celui-ci ne retourne à l'école et ils se verraient encore aux cérémonies de Poudlard, avant que ne vienne le moment de retourner en Antarctique.

C'était le garçon, justement, qui était venu l'accueillir à la gare. Scorpius savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe. La journée était belle, ensoleillée, parfumée par les arbres en fleurs, et pourtant il avait frissonné.

\- Papa est de nouveau malade, avait dit simplement Arthur, avant même que son parrain ne pose la question. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Les médicomages ont dit que ce n'était pas plus grave que d'habitude."

 _"D'habitude."_

 _Depuis quand le fait qu'Albus ne puisse pas quitter sa chambre sur de longues périodes était-il devenu normal ?_

Scorpius s'était efforcé de se concentrer sur ce que racontait son filleul, mais son esprit galopait devant eux, le long de la rivière, sur le petit pont de pierres, dans la jolie rue principale de Bibury, jusqu'au seuil de la maison.

Euphrosine était partie faire une course pour sa mère. Scorpius avait confié sa valise à Arthur, rapidement embrassé Wendy sur le front, puis il était monté quatre à quatre dans les escaliers.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Il l'avait poussée doucement. Albus ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il était assis dans le grand lit, soutenu par de gros oreillers blancs, un gilet posé sur les épaules, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte sur la prairie derrière la maison. Une bonne odeur d'herbe fraîche entrait dans la pièce tapissée de bois sombre à chaque fois que la brise soulevait les rideaux. Le vieux demiguise bourru dormait, roulé en boule sur la couette immaculée, à côté d'un livre à la reliure usée.

Dans le tableau, le peintre en blouse bleue terminait son chevalet au milieu du champ de blé. Sur la table de nuit, un verre vide attendait à côté d'un flacon et d'une cuillère. Il y avait une tache violette sur le napperon.

Scorpius s'était approché sans bruit. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et Albus s'était tourné vers lui en sentant le matelas s'affaisser. Il avait souri.

De ce même sourire qui n'avait jamais changé, jamais vieilli.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, avait-il dit.

\- Je suis rentré, avait soufflé Scorpius.

Et il avait pris la main abandonnée dans un creux de la couette pour la serrer dans les siennes.

Son cœur avait palpité de joie, de tristesse, de soulagement et d'inquiétude – et en réponse celui d'Albus avait battu un peu plus fort, ramenant un peu de couleur sur ses joues pâles que mangeait un collier de barbe noire.

Il y avait de profonds cernes sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas essayé de se redresser. Mais son regard vert pétillait.

\- Tu te laisses pousser la moustache ? Tu ressembles à ton père comme ça, avait-il commenté.

\- Toi aussi, tu ressembles à ton père, avec cette affreuse pilosité faciale, avait riposté Scorpius d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. "Il avait la même quand il est venu nous faire ce cours de DCFM comme en a jamais eu de pareil."

Albus avait ri – très doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller le mal qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque année – et soudain Scorpius avait de nouveau eu onze ans.

 _Il courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec la boîte qui contenait l'alouette blessée et sa main serrait celle, couverte d'ampoules, d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui._

 _Il était adolescent et il se penchait sur d'épais grimoires dans une pièce où dansaient des particules de poussière dorée, épaule contre épaule avec son premier ami._

 _Il avait vingt-et-un ans, il s'éveillait à l'autre bout du monde après avoir cru tout perdre et Albus était là, assis au bord du lit, bien vivant._

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et il avait détourné la tête, furieux contre lui-même. Mais Albus avait de nouveau souri – lui seul pouvait sourire de telle façon que vous le sentiez même sans le regarder.

\- Pour midi, il y aura des croquettes de poisson, avait-il dit. "J'espère que tu es prêt à en manger des dizaines, parce qu'Euphrosine n'aime pas ça."

Scorpius avait pouffé de rire, ravalant le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge.

 _Est-ce qu'Albus se rendait compte du vide insupportable qu'il allait laisser dans le monde ?_

 _Non, sans doute._

 _Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du cadeau qu'il était._

\- On a encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne ou que son frère ne veuille t'avoir un peu pour lui, avait repris Albus en redevenant sérieux.

Il s'était penché, avait pris dans le tiroir de la table de nuit un petit pochon de tissu. Cet effort avait bleui le coin de ses lèvres et Scorpius, anxieux, avait retenu son souffle le temps que son ami retrouve sa respiration.

\- C'est ma montre, avait expliqué Albus en se laissant retomber contre les oreillers, épuisé. "Je veux que tu la donnes à Arthur le jour de ses dix-sept ans. C'est la tradition dans ma famille. Grand-père Weasley avait donnée celle de Fabian Prewett à mon père et celui-ci l'a transmise à James."

Scorpius ne l'avait pas interrompu pour dire qu'il serait encore là pour le faire lui-même, parce qu'il avait beau le nier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il savait bien qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du temps que leur avaient accordés les Souffleurs de Lumière.

Il avait simplement hoché la tête.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Si tout va bien, j'accompagnerai Wendy pour le lancement du véhicule lunaire, à la rentrée, avait continué Albus en fermant un instant les yeux. "Je serai content de revoir la Tour, et ce bon vieux Koff."

\- Christopher Cadwallader y sera aussi. Il accompagnera le groupe de jeunes géologues qui participeront à la prochaine descente dans l'Axe, avait dit Scorpius en essayant de prendre un ton léger.

 _"Si tout va bien."_

 _Si sa maladie ne l'avait pas emporté avant septembre, Albus viendrait mourir en Antarctique, là où tout avait commencé._

Scorpius avait envie d'hurler.

Mais à la place, il avait plaisanté au sujet de leur ancien collègue de travail. Il avait fait semblant qu'il restait encore beaucoup de temps. Il s'était laissé bercer par le sourire qui le ramenait des années en arrière, par le rythme paisible de leurs cœurs réunis. Et quand Albus avait fini par s'assoupir au milieu de la conversation, il l'avait soigneusement bordé avant de fermer la fenêtre et de descendre à la cuisine, laissant le vieux demiguise veiller sur son maître.

La montre pesait lourd dans le creux de sa main.

Autour du dôme de cristal, le blizzard faisait rage.

 _Albus était mort, maintenant._

 _Scorpius était seul._

Son cœur battait encore, au ralenti, comme s'il s'endormait peu à peu.

 _Wendy était partie._

Scorpius espérait qu'il aurait le temps de tenir sa promesse, avant que tout se termine.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le fort vent marin agitait ses boucles sombres et jetait des gouttes froides et salées sur son visage alors que le _Coléoptère_ grimpait rapidement dans les airs, environné d'une nuée de mouettes qui piaillaient. A l'ouest, un gros soleil rouge s'étalait voluptueusement sur l'océan. La crête dorée des vagues était magnifique sous le ciel mauve du soir. Derrière eux, les côtes namibiennes se fondaient lentement sur l'horizon.

Encore quelques jours, puis ils arriveraient à Kerguelen. Ce serait la dernière escale avant la _Tour Ecarlate_ – avant le dénouement.

On était déjà à la veille de décembre.

Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie depuis le soir d'été où il avait reçu l'insigne de préfet.

 _Où étaient ses quinze ans ? Les rires idiots partagés avec ses potes, l'inquiétude dérisoire à l'idée d'avoir une mauvaise note, les frissons délicieux en côtoyant les filles, les vieux murs de la salle d'étude, la boutique Zonko, sa chambre d'ado jonchée de bazar…_

Il n'était plus un enfant.

Il avait réveillé un monstre, appris des secrets d'état, combattu pour sauver sa peau, traversé la moitié du monde.

Son école lui semblait très, très, très loin.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait en Antarctique et le _Magenmaggot_ lui avait laissé entendre que s'il en revenait, on lui retirerait sans doute sa baguette.

Il ne retournerait probablement jamais à Poudlard.

A peine une heure plus tôt, sur la plage, il avait enfin réussi à invoquer un _Patronus_ – avec comme professeur particulier un chasseur de mystères ( _ancien Gryffondor_ ), sous l'œil attentif d'un ex-mangemort ( _Serpentard, comme sa sœur_ ) et abreuvé de conseils par le plus éminent professeur d'ingénierie magique de Grande-Bretagne ( _forcément issu de Serdaigle_ ).

N'était-ce pas terriblement ironique que son _Patronus_ ait pris la forme d'un _blaireau_ ?

Il secoua la tête, referma la fenêtre et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. En bas, Thaddeus était de nouveau en train de pousser une gueulante à cause de Calcifer. Remus se plaignait bruyamment du menu – des haricots, pour changer. Drago prétendait que tout cela ne le concernait pas, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir derrière un journal qui avait plusieurs semaines de retard. Euphrosine était aux commandes du _Coléoptère_ – M. Malefoy n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'en apercevoir et il en résulterait une autre discussion houleuse.

Parfois Arthur avait envie que le voyage ne s'arrête jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment rassurant, chaleureux, dans cette routine déjantée. Il en oubliait les dangers qui les attendaient, la terrible vérité qu'il cachait à sa sœur, la prophétie qui pesait sur eux.

 _Si tout se terminait bien… quand il aurait ramené sa mère et sa sœur en Angleterre… après tout ça… peut-être qu'il pourrait partir pour l'Australie ou le Brésil. Il y avait sûrement des endroits où personne ne posait de questions, où il pourrait acheter une baguette et se joindre à un groupe d'explorateurs qui ne s'étonneraient pas de son âge…_

 _Peut-être même que Scorpius ou Remus partiraient avec lui…_

 _Ce serait l'occasion de tout recommencer…_

Avec les cahiers de Terrence dans son sac et son parrain à ses côtés, Arthur était certain qu'il en apprendrait bien davantage que sur les bancs de l'école.

Comme cette pensée lui aurait semblé étrange à la même époque l'année précédente ! Il rêvait de l'Antarctique, mais il se voyait d'abord obtenir son diplôme. Il aimait apprendre et il n'avait pas peur des défis, mais il y avait une différence entre la confortable sécurité de Poudlard et l'aventure avec un grand A, sans possibilité de se tromper et de recommencer.

En cinquième année, Harry Potter s'était retrouvé à jouer les professeurs de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ pour ses copains en cachette de la Grande Inquisitrice et il avait combattu des Mangemorts dans le _Département des Mystères_. Alors qu'il aurait dû être en septième année, tout ce qu'il avait appris en classe lui était devenu nécessaire pour survivre tandis qu'il était traqué par les partisans de Lord Voldemort.

On apprenait bien plus vite quand on y était forcé par la vie.

Quelques fois, Arthur se demandait s'il deviendrait, lui-aussi, un jour, ministre de la magie. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de devenir Auror…

\- A quoi tu rêves ? demanda Calcifer qui était venu se réfugier à l'étage pour échapper aux foudres du pilote.

Arthur sursauta et rougit.

\- A rien, répondit-il précipitamment, chassant l'image ridicule d'un autre lui-même assis à un grand bureau de marbre surchargé de paperasse.

Calcifer eut un petit reniflement sceptique. Il se posa sur la couette et changea en yorkshire pour se gratter l'oreille d'une patte.

\- Fais attention de ne pas mettre le feu, avertit le garçon en écartant les carnets noirs de Scorpius éparpillés sur le plaid écossais.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fini de les lire ? bâilla le daemon en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour se creuser une place confortable.

\- Il y en a _beaucoup_ , protesta Arthur. "Et dis-moi, tu fais que dormir, toi."

\- Je m'ennuiiie…

\- J'suis content pour toi, grogna l'adolescent. "Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ici. Certains d'entre nous essaient de trouver un moyen de renvoyer l'Evideur chez lui."

\- Fallait pas commencer par l'attirer, marmotta Calcifer, déjà à moitié endormi.

Arthur faillit lui asséner un coup de carnet mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Les flammèches fauves sur le dos du yorkshire avaient l'air inoffensif, mais rien n'était garanti avec cette créature. Le garçon soupira et se cala contre le mur pour continuer à lire.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le carnet qu'il étudiait plus tôt dans la journée.

La veille, celui-ci faisait partie du tas de ceux encore scellés par magie. Quelque chose avait dû se passer entre temps – quelque chose qui permettait maintenant à Arthur l'accès à ces souvenirs-là de son parrain…

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant la première date.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le feu pétillait joyeusement dans la cheminée, jetant des reflets d'or sur les chaussettes de Noël suspendues le long du manteau, sous la série de cadres à photos. Wendy était assise dans le fauteuil à bascule avec sa tasse de camomille fumante. Sa longue tresse châtaine s'enroulait sur son épaule.

Scorpius, gêné, s'aperçut qu'il était encore en train de fixer la bosse sous le pull de cashmere rose. Il toussota, se leva pour aller chercher une autre part de gâteau.

\- Tu peux toucher, si tu veux, dit la jeune femme.

Scorpius sentit ses oreilles s'enflammer.

\- Non, c'est bon.

Albus était à l'étage, en train de donner le bain à un exubérant bambin de quatre ans qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller se coucher. La prothèse clapotait sur le plancher au milieu des bruits de poursuite et de rires. Finalement ils entendirent un plongeon et, tout de suite après, le canard en celluloïd qui caquetait avec indignation.

Tout redevint calme.

\- On ne va pas tarder à entendre Arthur piauler qu'il a du savon dans les yeux et que ça pique, gloussa Wendy.

Scorpius sourit.

Il revint s'asseoir, but son thé à petites gorgées en tenant la soucoupe avec élégance.

\- Albus fait ça aussi, maintenant, dit Wendy.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Vous vous ressemblez de plus en plus, continua calmement la jeune femme.

Scorpius se mit à fixer un fil du tapis, terriblement embarrassé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour qu'un hibou du ministère toque à la fenêtre. Mais avec la neige qui tombait avec régularité, formant une couche de plus en plus épaisse autour du village, il était peu probable que son souhait se réalise.

\- Il y a _plus_ que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- _Scorpius_. Est-ce que tu préfères que j'ai cette conversation avec vous deux en même temps ?

Il crut que ses cheveux avaient pris feu, tellement ses joues le brûlèrent.

\- Non !

Elle soupira.

\- Alors parle, Malefoy.

Il lui jeta un regard suppliant et elle faillit se mettre à rire. Oh, ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus, mais il avait l'air à la torture.

Il posa sa tasse, noua nerveusement ses mains.

\- C'est… comme des espèces de vagues, finit-il par dire à voix basse. "Ça prend le dessus sur ce que je ressens et c'est comme si j'étais avec lui… comme si j'étais _en lui_ …. soudain, pendant quelques instants. Je sens quand il a peur pour Arthur… sa tristesse quand il se heurte à l'incompréhension de son père… sa joie… son amour pour toi… les moments où il met tout son être dans ce qu'il est en train de vivre…

Il s'interrompit, lui jeta un regard anxieux.

\- Je… ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas un voyeur… je ne peux pas toucher ce qu'il touche… voir ce qu'il voit… souvent je ne sais même pas exactement ce qui lui fait ressentir ça… je devine, des fois, mais… ce n'est pas comme si j'étais branché sur une antenne de _l'Hypérion_ , c'est… différent..."

Il était écarlate, maintenant. On devait pouvoir faire griller une tranche de bacon sur son front. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte.

Les joues de Wendy étaient devenues très roses. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Albus a dit à peu près la même chose, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. "Je m'en rends compte à certains moments. Ce n'est pas tout à fait… _lui_. Il est comme… ailleurs. Il utilise des expressions que je ne lui ai jamais entendues. Il s'énerve pour un truc alors qu'il était très calme ou il pleure en regardant le soleil se coucher."

\- ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, grommela Scorpius.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- C'est vrai.

Puis elle redevint sérieuse, se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable, Scorpius. C'est toi qui nous as donné tout ce que nous avons.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je peux… nous pouvons vivre avec ça. S'il était… Si je l'avais perdu, ce jour-là… Sa voix s'étrangla. "Je ne pourrais jamais assez te dire merci pour ce que tu as fait…"

\- J'ai quand même l'impression que je vous vole… murmura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise dans ses yeux à quel point il avait peur qu'ils finissent par le haïr.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, Scorpius, dit-elle encore, cherchant son regard. "Nous ne serons jamais une famille _normale_ , mais tu en feras toujours partie."

Elle ne lui demandait pas son avis, comme d'habitude.

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle était devenue son amie de la même façon, parce qu'elle l'avait décidé.

Albus était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait regarder en face la situation où ils se trouvaient et y voir quelque chose de beau. Et il fallait s'appeler Wendy pour réussir à se convaincre que c'était leur choix et non pas les conséquences d'une terrible erreur…

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Scorpius. "Vous ne devriez pas… vous devriez pouvoir… je n'ai aucun droit de…"

Il s'interrompit. Elle pleurait silencieusement, mais elle ne lâcha pas la main qu'elle avait prise.

Au début, il avait été tellement heureux de découvrir qu'ils étaient connectés, Al et lui. Son cœur battait plus fort, palpitait d'angoisse ou riait – et il n'était jamais seul, même s'il était exilé à l'autre bout de la Terre. Il avait sacrifié sa vie sans arrière-pensées, croyant qu'il accorderait à son ami le droit de vivre tout en le perdant pour toujours et c'était comme une récompense.

Puis, avec les années, il avait commencé à réaliser ce n'était pas seulement lui qui était affecté. Albus changeait, lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Scorpius souffrait pour Wendy, parce qu'il avait l'impression de s'imposer dans le couple de ses amis.

Ensuite Arthur était né et il s'était senti submergé d'amour pour le bébé.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était normal, que tous les parrains aimaient leurs filleuls aussi farouchement.

Mais maintenant il savait que c'était faux.

Il baissa la tête, accablé.

 _Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le pacte fait avec les Souffleurs de Lumière._

 _Il était trop tard pour se rendre compte maintenant que le prix demandé était trop élevé._

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur le bras. Il tressaillit, leva son regard gris troublé.

\- Copain veut dire bonne nuit, lui annonça Arthur en lui brandissant à la figure son dragon de peluche noire, campé fièrement dans son petit pyjama bleu.

Albus passa à côté de Scorpius, lui pressa brièvement l'épaule, puis s'assit sur le pouf, de l'autre côté du fauteuil à bascule. Des gouttes d'eau étoilaient son pull noir à col roulé. A la lueur des flammes, des étincelles d'or dansaient dans ses yeux verts.

\- Vous avez parlé, je vois, dit-il.

Wendy essuya son visage humide d'un revers de manche et sourit à son mari et à son fils qui grimpait sans façon sur les genoux de son parrain. Elle se redressa et reprit sa tasse de camomille.

\- Oui, dit-elle fermement.

\- C'est bien, répondit Albus doucement.

Arthur avait attrapé la main de Scorpius quand sa mère l'avait lâchée.

\- Touche, dit-il en l'approchant du ventre de sa maman, les yeux brillants. "Tu sens ? C'est ma petite sœur. Des fois, elle donne des coups de pied."

Le jeune homme blond, la gorge serrée, hocha le menton. Sous sa paume, dans son cocon, le bébé à venir dormait paisiblement.

 _L'enfant d'Albus._

 _Et le sien aussi._

Après ce jour, ils ne reparlèrent plus de la ressemblance qui existait entre eux ou de ce qu'elle impliquait. Personne ne prononça les mots qui auraient tout brisé.

La porte resta ouverte pour Scorpius et il finit par accepter que cela ne changerait jamais.

Il n'était pas là pour la naissance d'Euphrosine, mais il en suivit chaque péripétie depuis l'Antarctique, incapable de travailler, broyé par les émotions que ressentait son autre cœur.

Il lui fallut attendre sept mois avant de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la petite fille dont il avait choisi le prénom.

 _Elle était si belle._

Il pleura. Albus aussi, bien sûr. Wendy, les yeux brillants, les contempla avant de les étouffer dans ses bras ensemble.

Euphrosine attendit qu'il revienne pour apprendre à marcher, lâchant les mains d'Albus pour venir tituber jusque dans les siennes. Il manqua son premier mot, le jour où elle réussit enfin à manger avec une cuillère, celui où se manifesta sa magie pour la toute première fois.

Elle grandissait. Elle avait des cheveux roux et épais comme les Weasley, des taches de rousseur. Il avait très vite fallu qu'elle porte des lunettes. Personne ne dirait jamais d'elle qu'elle n'était pas de la famille Potter.

 _C'était bien._

Scorpius tremblait à l'idée qu'elle souffre. Que _l'un ou l'autre_ souffre. Pourtant ce jour viendrait inexorablement. Quand il était descendu dans l'Axe, trois ans après la naissance de la petite fille, les Souffleurs de Lumière ne s'étaient pas montré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les supplier, exiger des réponses, leur arracher des promesses. Mais il avait seulement vu Vérité en rêve et il redoutait que l'ombre de Dewis ne vienne hanter ses nuits.

Il avait cessé de se considérer comme un voleur. Cette famille était la sienne et il ne se lassait pas de contempler son père en train de jouer avec les enfants. Drago s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Peut-être. Ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Les enfants étaient heureux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

Albus était un père idéal pour eux deux.

Scorpius se satisfaisait de ce qu'il recevait.

Arthur venait se blottir contre lui sur le canapé en lui réclamant des histoires. Euphrosine s'interrompait dans sa dînette pour venir furtivement lui coller un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Leurs doudous étaient ceux qu'il avait ramenés d'Antarctique. Ils passaient des bras de Wendy dans les siens sans s'en rendre compte, quand ils dormaient.

Scorpius avait craint que sa relation avec la jeune femme ne finisse par changer et il s'en était ouvert un jour. Elle avait répondu sans se troubler, sans aucune ombre dans ses yeux gris soyeux : "C'est Albus que j'aime, Scorpius. C'est lui que j'ai aimé, même avant que le dragon ne s'éveille. Je n'aimerai jamais que lui." Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne se mentait pas. Parfois, ses propres parents hésitaient en entendant son pas, mais _elle_ ne les avait jamais confondus.

Quand ils se promenaient tous ensemble dans le bois de bouleaux, Albus et Wendy marchaient en se tenant par la main, le long du sentier. Elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule et il avait un sourire très doux, très tendre, en la regardant. Scorpius, un enfant pendu à chaque bras, n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Puis venait fatalement le vingt-et-unième jour. C'était toujours plus difficile de repartir. Dans le nuage de vapeur qui se déversait sur le quai de la gare, Arthur lui fourrait dans les poches des notes de musique enchantées et répétait "reviens bientôt". Euphrosine, qui ne pleurait jamais, fronçait le nez et serrait les mâchoires jusqu'à avoir l'air d'avoir avalé du poivre, puis finissait par se moucher dans l'épaule de sa mère quand son frère éclatait enfin en sanglots au coup de sifflet de la locomotive.

Les années passaient. A chaque visite, l'état d'Albus s'aggravait. Avec son fils, Scorpius pouvait maintenant parler d'homme à homme. Euphrosine ne voulait plus entendre d'histoires sur l'Antarctique, mais elle en racontait beaucoup sur ses vacances au Manoir Malefoy. Dans les cheveux châtains de Wendy se mêlaient des fils d'argent.

Le véhicule lunaire était enfin terminé. Encore deux ans, puis la Porte de l'Axe s'ouvrirait de nouveau. Euphrosine avait onze ans, elle allait entrer à Poudlard.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur releva la tête, aveuglé par les larmes. Le carnet s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait commencé trois jours plus tôt.

Scorpius tenait un journal séparé pour ses séjours en Angleterre et son travail en Antarctique, mais ces onze visites, ces deux-cent-trente-et-une journées, ces cinq-mille-cinq-cent-quarante-quatre heures avaient rempli des dizaines et des dizaines de pages.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Arthur avait vu éclore devant ses yeux des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oubliés.

Il avait fait un cauchemar et ses cheveux étaient encore collés sur son front en sueur, mais il ne pleurait plus. Sous ses yeux émerveillés, dans l'obscurité bleutée de la veilleuse, Scorpius faisait jaillir à la pointe de sa baguette des renards argentés et des baleines qui volaient.

Au milieu d'un champ rempli de centaines de papillons, il poursuivait sur un mini-balai Scorpius qui riait, Euphrosine à cheval sur ses épaules. La petite fille battait des mains. Elle avait deux couettes rousses qui rebiquaient et sa robe en dentelle était tachée de groseilles.

Sous la voûte sombre piquetée d'étoiles, allongé sur le dos, Scorpius lui expliquait les constellations et c'était si passionnant qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas prendre _Astronomie_ en option en troisième année. Euphrosine était étendue sur la couverture à côté d'eux et croquait bruyamment des pistaches. Les grillons chantaient dans les hautes herbes caressées par le vent.

La gorge d'Arthur laissa échapper un drôle de son, entre sanglot et rire étranglé.

 _Il a toujours été là._

 _Il n'a jamais rien demandé._

Il reposa le carnet sur la pile, essuya son visage et se leva, étirant ses muscles ankylosés. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Une bourrasque d'air froid lui sauta au visage avec quelques flocons.

Il respira profondément.

 _Nous serons bientôt là, Scorpius. Tiens bon._

 _Euphrosine et moi, nous allons vous sauver, maman, papa et toi._

Il se pencha un peu pour apercevoir le banc d'ouranozoaires qui flottait nonchalamment à quelques encablures. Les calamars se déplaçaient silencieusement, leurs longs corps gracieux piquetés de minuscules étincelles.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Euphrosine en surgissant brusquement à côté de lui et en s'accoudant à la fenêtre malgré le fait qu'ils soient trop serrés comme ça. "J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'approcher trop près. Il paraît que la décharge d'un mâle adulte peut assommer un erruptif."

Arthur sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un erruptif ferait à cette altitude ? ils sont magnifiques, tu as raison.

Son nez s'engourdissait au froid et ses boucles noires lui balayaient les yeux, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi en paix depuis des jours.

\- Tu as fini de lire ? demanda encore Euphrosine.

Il acquiesça.

\- Remus t'a préparé un sandwich, continua-t-elle en respirant à grandes goulées l'air du large qui avait un goût de sel et de glace. "M. Thatch dit qu'un garçon de ton âge, ça mange toute la journée. M. Malefoy n'est pas d'accord."

\- C'est juste pour contrarier Thaddeus, rit Arthur.

Il ébouriffa gentiment la frange rousse de sa sœur.

\- Quand on arrivera à Kerguelen, il y aura quelque chose que je devrais te dire.

Elle hocha le menton, se balança sur ses talons sans cesser de regarder les ouranozoaires qui s'éloignaient dans les nuages.

\- ça concerne papa ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Arthur n'hésita qu'un instant.

\- Oui, répondit-il. "Oui, c'est au sujet de notre père."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : LE DRAGON  & L'ALOUETTE**_


	21. Le Dragon & l'Alouette

**LE DRAGON & L'ALOUETTE**

* * *

Derrière la lune énorme et ronde, la nuit était profonde comme un gouffre.

Les heures passaient lentement et le pâle reflet de l'astre venait glisser sur les fils scintillants qui retenaient le _Cyrano_ , caressant pendant quelques instants la coque d'ivoire cerclée d'or. Le véhicule lunaire ne bougeait pas, prisonnier dans la toile d'araignée comme un œuf russe posé sur un lit de velours noir depuis des siècles.

De temps à autre, un mouvement furtif ondoyait dans les étoiles et, l'espace d'un instant, on pouvait presque apercevoir les contours d'une des créatures qui avaient tissé le piège aux mille coutures argentées. Une échine souple, la courbe d'une aile aux membranes de chauve-souris, des yeux froids comme des gemmes. Leurs griffes ne faisaient aucun bruit dans l'immensité sombre et leurs fourrures moirées reflétaient les constellations.

Aucun souffle n'embuait les hublots du _Cyrano_ quand elles en approchaient leurs mufles d'ébène. Une dentelle de cristaux blancs se brodait peu à peu sous le ventre du véhicule lunaire, l'enveloppant d'un cocon.

A l'intérieur, les couloirs vides étaient illuminés. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les chambres où reposaient les membres de l'équipage, inconscients. Quelques objets erraient en apesanteur dans ce silence.

Au milieu de la cabine de pilotage éblouissante, tapissée d'appareils qui clignotaient sans un son, Wendy flottait entre le sol et le plafond. Allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos, les mains nouées sur le cœur, elle semblait dormir. Ses longs cheveux châtains se répandaient autour d'elle. Elle était pieds nus, vêtue seulement de la chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de troquer pour sa combinaison de vol. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement, régulièrement, mais sa respiration était presque imperceptible. Sur son front, son communicateur brillait comme une goutte d'or.

De temps à autre, un crachotement diffus troublait le sommeil de ce cercueil d'ivoire.

\- _Inlandsis_ appelle _Cyrano_ … _Inlandsis_ appelle _Cyrano_ , répondez… Potter ? Etes-vous là ? Répondez… Wendy, Wendy… _Cyrano_ , répondez… Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Répondez…

La voix se distordait, le crépitement devenait de plus en plus étouffé, puis le silence revenait dans la cabine lumineuse.

Wendy continuait à dormir, mais une larme glissait le long de sa tempe.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le sorcier qui portait une blouse blanche avec un écusson _Navigation Aéronautique Spatiale Anglaise_ enleva le croissant doré clipsé sur son oreille et rabattit une demi-douzaine de petits leviers sur la console devant lui. Une lanterne rouge s'éteignit et une souris de papier détala dans un tube transparent avec les mots "pas de communication établie" écrits à l'encre sur son dos.

\- Je ne comprends pas, soupira l'homme en se tournant vers le groupe qui attendait à côté de lui. "Tout allait bien, hier, pourtant. Ils avaient déjà transmis plusieurs rapports intéressants et ils étaient sur le point de…"

A côté de lui, la sorcière en tailleur avec un badge frappé d'un double M toussota bruyamment.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous ne faisiez pas partie du département _Contact avec la Presse_ , Grayson, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Le technicien lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

\- Enfin, voilà, conclut-il. "Je suis désolé. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une panne, qui sera réparée d'ici le prochain point de rendez-vous."

Drago hocha lentement la tête, suivant distraitement des yeux la course de la souris sous le plafond. Un petit sorcier passa à côté de lui, lévitant à la pointe de sa baguette une série de globes de verre neufs. Les gens travaillaient dans un bourdonnement de voix, de cliquetis, d'étincelles magiques, de pas pressés, de froissements de robes et de grattements de plumes. Il y avait des tasses de thé posées un peu partout, même au bord du socle de la merveilleuse carte céleste qui se déployait en 3D au centre de la pièce. Une secrétaire émoustillée avait servi à Remus un dé de café qu'il buvait, les sourcils froncés, tout en continuant de fixer la console comme si le _Cyrano_ allait soudain répondre.

Thaddeus Thatch passa son bras autour des épaules d'Euphrosine dans un geste un peu maladroit. La petite fille se mordait les lèvres, essayant très fort de cacher sa déception et son inquiétude.

\- Où est Scorpius ? demanda Arthur brusquement.

La sorcière se troubla.

\- M. Malefoy est à la Tour Ecarlate, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie, presque hésitante. "Il ne l'a pas quittée depuis… depuis le 07 novembre."

Elle toussota de nouveau.

\- Nous avons arrangé des chambres pour vous dans la base, reprit-elle avec un geste en direction de la porte. "Je vais vous y conduire. Nous essayerons de recontacter le _Cyrano_ tout à l'heure. Je suis sûre qu'ils répondront, il n'y a _aucune_ raison de s'inquiéter."

\- Ta maman avait prévu qu'en passant du côté de la face cachée de la Lune, les communications deviendraient mauvaises, ajouta le sorcier en blouse blanche en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux roux de la petite fille.

Elle leva un regard tendu vers lui et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et baissa la tête.

\- Viens, dit Thaddeus en l'entraînant. "Il y a un tas de choses intéressantes à voir, ici et nous n'allons rester qu'une nuit. On va devoir se dépêcher si on veut faire le tour."

La sorcière se hâta de les suivre, le dos très raide dans sa robe aux armoiries du ministère de la magie.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des zones qui ne sont pas accessibles au public, couina-t-elle en disparaissant à l'angle du couloir derrière eux.

Remus rendit son dé à coudre à la secrétaire qui papillonnait des cils en le contemplant et s'approcha d'Arthur qui était resté figé.

\- Euphrosine l'avait senti, murmura le garçon quand le jeune homme lui toucha l'épaule. "Elle le _savait_ …"

Le chasseur de mystères, qui n'osait pas affirmer que l'absence de réponse du _Cyrano_ n'avait rien à voir avec l'Evideur, parce qu'il n'en était pas du tout convaincu lui-même, se tourna vers Drago en espérant que celui-ci trouverait les mots pour encourager Arthur.

Mais l'aristocrate avait attrapé le bras du sorcier en blouse blanche et lui demandait avec anxiété si on pouvait joindre la Tour Ecarlate.

\- On peut, dit Grayson d'un air navré. "Mais on ne pourra pas avoir Scorpius Malefoy, si c'est lui que vous voulez contacter. Wendy Potter était la seule à réussir à encore à… _l'atteindre_ après – après ce qui s'est passé. Depuis que le _Cyrano_ a décollé... on n'y arrive plus."

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Arthur et sursauta en voyant que le garçon le fixait.

\- Je ne sais rien, moi, vous savez, bredouilla-t-il. "C'est à Cornelia que vous devriez demander. Tout ce que je sais – comme n'importe qui ici – c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose là-bas, le 07 novembre… quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qui n'a pas empêché l'opération mais qui a failli tout compromettre."

Il reprit son souffle puis continua, baissant la voix.

\- On l'a tous plus ou moins deviné, même si les services secrets se sont débrouillés pour que la presse se concentre sur le voyage lunaire… ça a un rapport avec le mari de Wendy Potter… On dit qu'il… on dit qu'il est _mort_ et que son meilleur ami est frappé d'une malédiction…

Quelque chose dans le regard de Drago l'hypnotisait. Il aurait bien voulu se taire mais les mots sortaient quand même de sa bouche. Grayson suait à grosses gouttes et commençait à se demander s'il était soumis à _l'Imperium_. Après tout, c'était bien connu que le vieux Malfeoy avait trempé dans des affaires louches pendant la guerre…

\- Quelle sorte de malédiction ? articula le père de Scorpius d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est que des rumeurs, hein… balbutia le technicien. "On dit qu'il… a d'abord perdu sa voix… et qu'il est en train de disparaitre… comme une sorte de fantôme…"

Drago pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Remus, qui avait toujours la main posée sur l'épaule d'Arthur, sentit le garçon se raidir. Sa propre échine fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé.

Pendant un instant, la vision de l'Evideur aux contours transparents lui avait traversé l'esprit.

 _Impossible_.

Grayson s'était tu. Dans la salle bourdonnante d'activité, la carte céleste scintillait doucement et l'on entendait répéter de nouveau " _Inlandsis_ appelle _Cyrano_ … _Inlandsis_ appelle _Cyrano_ , répondez…"

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Cornelia leur avait montré leurs chambres, puis elle était repartie en trottinant, avec la moue d'une institutrice qui a un paquet de copies à corriger et plus une seule goutte de brandy dans le buffet. Thaddeus était descendu au mess en allumant sa pipe malgré les klaxons offensés des différents panneaux "interdit de fumer".

Euphrosine fit sortir Calcifer de son sac à dos. Il sauta sur un des lits et s'étira jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il avait repris sa forme de chat persan orange, mais quelques flammèches vertes dansaient au bout de sa queue qui s'agitait nonchalamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'enquit-il d'un ton indifférent, donnant un coup de langue sur une de ses pattes pour commencer sa toilette.

La petite fille qui lui tournait le dos, debout près de la fenêtre, ne pouvait pas voir la lueur étrange qui filtrait sous les paupières à demi baissées du daemon.

\- On est presque arrivés, murmura Euphrosine. "Et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il nous reste encore _tellement_ de chemin à faire…"

Comme l'Antarctique semblait froid et sombre… le ventre gris du ciel était très bas sur l'horizon épais et les vagues d'un noir verdâtre s'enroulaient sans grâce, mouchetées d'écume.

 _Où étaient les baleines enchantées, les renards aux fourrures brillantes, la Tour Écarlate dressée comme un chapeau de lutin dans la plaine recouverte de neige ?_

 _Le Pays Imaginaire des histoires de son enfance allait-il se révéler, comme Poudlard, une déception ?_

Elle frissonna.

\- ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'ils racontaient, hein, dit la voix d'Arthur derrière elle.

Elle hocha le menton.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je m'inquiète, dit-elle pensivement. "Maman dit que les choses paraissent toujours laides et tristes quand on se fait du souci."

Elle détacha son regard de la mer et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ce n'était _pas_ Arthur qui lui avait parlé.

Sur le lit, à la place de Calcifier, il y avait un jeune homme aux yeux triangulaires. Sa chevelure cramoisie jetait des éclats sur son visage pâle et il était vêtu d'une sorte d'habit vert et orange.

Il inclina la tête de côté et lui sourit, montrant des canines un peu pointues.

\- Est-ce que je suis si beau que ça coupe le souffle ? demanda-t-il en affectant un ton léger.

Euphrosine souffla par une narine.

\- No-on, hoqueta-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pour… pourquoi tu as cette forme ? Et _pourquoi_ tu m'as fait croire que tu étais Arthur ?"

\- Je n'ai rien fait croire, protesta-t-il avec un geignement.

Il se leva, mit les poings sur ses hanches et bascula d'avant en arrière sur ses talons en s'examinant d'un air satisfait. Puis, avant que la petite fille n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il fit un bond vers elle et lui attrapa la main. Il se pencha et elle eut l'impression qu'il l'aspirait dans ses prunelles ardentes.

C'était comme si elle tombait au plus profond des étoiles, jusqu'au commencement de toutes choses.

Et l'instant d'après elle était debout sur une colline, seule. Le soleil lui caressait les épaules et de hautes herbes lui chatouillaient les coudes, mais le vent ne faisait aucun bruit.

Au début, elle crut que c'était un oiseau qu'elle apercevait dans le grand ciel bleu. Puis il descendit vers elle et se posa souplement, inclinant son cou gracieux. Elle n'avait pas peur. Son regard vert était si familier ! Elle tendit la main et toucha le museau chaud et doux, laissant échapper un petit rire de gorge.

C'était un dragon. C'était _le_ dragon, celui des histoires de ses parents.

Il la cueillit dans le creux de son aile, la fit glisser sur son dos. Elle attrapa à pleines mains deux épaisses touffes de poils noirs, juste à temps. Il prit son envol dans un mouvement puissant et fluide, emportant la petite fille éblouie, enivrée.

Comme tout était silencieux ! Si beau, si parfait, comme dans un rêve... Mais elle sentait rouler les muscles puissants sous la fourrure d'ébène et le vent se froissait dans ses oreilles à chaque battement des longues ailes soyeuses. Peut-être que Calcifer l'avait vraiment déplacée dans un autre monde…

Elle aperçut d'abord un éclat argenté, du coin de l'œil. Puis elle découvrit l'alouette. Elle filait dans le ciel, accompagnant harmonieusement chaque courbe du vol du dragon. Parfois, Euphrosine apercevait son petit œil noir et brillant. Et il lui semblait alors qu'elle était submergée de joie.

Puis l'horizon s'assombrit. Sur la colline, les herbes se couchèrent. Il faisait froid. Le dragon semblait plus lourd. Ses ailes battaient plus lentement, comme avec effort. L'alouette autour de lui voltigeait avec agitation, jetant de petits cris anxieux.

Il s'abattit.

Le choc envoya Euphrosine bouler sur le sol. Elle se releva, un peu étourdie.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la grande masse de fourrure noire, le vent tourbillonna, étincelant. Elle plaqua une main sur sa robe, retenant ses cheveux de l'autre, fermant les yeux dans un geste instinctif.

Quand elle rouvrit un œil, il n'y avait plus de dragon. Sur la colline sombre que l'orage menaçant nimbait d'une lueur mauve, c'était son père qui était étendu.

Euphrosine courut vers lui. La gorge serrée, elle le souleva dans ses bras, lui tapota la joue, l'appela. L'alouette pépiait faiblement, becquetant l'oreille d'Albus.

Une première goutte s'écrasa sur la joue de la petite fille. Puis une autre et ensuite la pluie se mit à crépiter avec violence, noyant la colline de brume.

Euphrosine, hébétée, contemplait son père. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et ne répondait pas à ses prières. Sa tête lasse reposait sur les genoux de son enfant. Un reste de sourire errait au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas de barbe. Il était si pâle et semblait si jeune. Presque aussi jeune qu'Arthur…

La pluie avait trempé la robe de la petite sorcière, collant ses cheveux sur son visage, dégoulinant sur sa nuque, dessinant les bosses de son dos maigre sous le tissu fin de sa robe. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle pleurait ou si c'était aussi la pluie qui ruisselait sur ses joues, perlait sous son menton et tombait pour se perdre dans les boucles noires d'Albus.

L'alouette ne pépiait plus. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et son bec pendait de côté, son œil était voilé.

Le vent qui soufflait en rafales finit par se calmer. Les hautes herbes, gorgées d'eau, se redressèrent un peu. La pluie diminua, puis s'arrêta. Au-dessus de la colline, les nuages restaient sombres et violacés.

Euphrosine fut parcourue d'un frisson et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve. Elle tendit les mains, ramassa le petit oiseau qui tremblait. Elle ne pouvait pas essuyer les plumes, mais elle souffla sur lui pour le réchauffer.

\- Ne meurs pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir le cœur palpitant de l'alouette blottie dans le creux de ses paumes. Il battait si lentement, comme s'il allait bientôt s'éteindre à son tour. La minuscule tête de l'oiseau semblait lui être trop lourde à porter et un piiii-piiii-piiii presque inaudible s'échappait de son bec entrouvert.

Euphrosine l'embrassa.

\- Ne meurs pas, répéta-t-elle, la voix rauque du sanglot qui grossissait dans sa gorge. "S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas toi aussi."

Elle ferma les yeux – pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, pour supplier, pour que son souhait soit exaucé.

\- Ne meurs pas.

Elle avait si froid et elle était si seule. Il faisait noir.

\- Ne me laisse pas, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle entendit qu'on appelait son nom, très loin.

Elle tressaillit, rouvrit les yeux. L'alouette avait disparu, mais son père était toujours étendu devant elle, immobile et glacé. Dans la brume qui recouvrait la colline, elle distingua une silhouette.

C'était Arthur.

Avec un hoquet de soulagement, elle se dégagea du poids sur ses genoux, se leva et courut vers son frère.

Mais ce n'était pas Arthur.

Elle lâcha un petit cri de terreur.

C'était l'Evideur.

 _Non, c'était Scorpius._

 _Oh, mais c'était Arthur, elle en était certaine !_

Mais ce n'était pas lui, de nouveau, et elle se rejetait en arrière, éperdue.

La brume engloutissait la silhouette, la ramenait différente. L'ombre se mouvait dans le brouillard, changeait de forme. Euphrosine, à bout de souffle et de terreur, la cherchait et la fuyait. Ses oreilles tintaient, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Sa robe trempée lui collait à la peau.

Elle entendit encore son nom.

C'était la voix de sa mère, cette fois.

Avec un sanglot, elle retourna. Wendy était là, sur la colline. Elle s'était agenouillée à côté d'Albus et le prenait tendrement dans ses bras. Euphrosine s'élança vers ses parents.

Mais l'alouette revint voleter autour de son visage.

Elle la repoussa, parce qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

L'oiseau tomba comme une pierre.

Lorsqu'Euphrosine atteignit le sommet de la colline, sa mère était étendue morte à côté du dragon.

Terrassée, la petite fille s'immobilisa. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

 _C'était un cauchemar. Elle le savait, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était trop triste. C'était impossible._

Elle serra les poings, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Puis elle sentit le picotement familier sur son épiderme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. L'ombre grandit derrière elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Un tentacule effleura sa joue, un autre s'enroula autour de son cou. Sur sa nuque, elle sentit le souffle de l'Evideur, tiède, presque familier.

Alors elle sut.

 _Qu'elle allait mourir, elle aussi._

 _Que c'était écrit, depuis le début._

 _Et qu'elle n'était pas d'accord._

Alors, au moment où la gueule béante se refermait sur elle, elle hurla.

\- ARTHUUUUUUR !

Et, juste avant que tout devienne noir, l'œil du dragon s'ouvrit.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Il aurait juré qu'il _venait_ de poser sa joue sur l'oreiller. Il avait la tête lourde, brûlante. Il se rappelait que Remus l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux chambres préparées par Cornelia en lui conseillant de se vider l'esprit avant de se coucher. Il revoyait Thaddeus avec son pyjama en pilou, en train de se brosser les chicots devant la glace. Les vêtements de M. Malefoy se pliaient par magie sur une chaise et Drago lui-même était penché sur Euphrosine, en train de remonter la couverture sur son épaule.

La petite fille était profondément endormie lorsqu'ils l'avaient rejoint après le souper. Calcifer était blotti contre elle et elle était comme auréolée par la lueur rougeâtre que dégageait le daemon.

Arthur n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller.

 _Demain._

 _Encore une journée._

 _Demain, il lui dirait, elle saurait tout._

 _Encore quelques heures._

Il avait dû réussir à s'endormir. Puis le cri déchirant l'avait arraché à l'oubli.

\- ARTHUUUUUUR !

Dans la chambre, tout était confus. Des gens se cognaient les uns contre les autres. Quelqu'un marmonna "Lumos !" et ils clignèrent des yeux, éblouis.

Thaddeus, son bonnet de nuit de travers, tenait sa baguette allumée d'une main et se grattait une fesse de l'autre. Drago, ses longs cheveux blancs décoiffés et sa barbe naissante assombrissant bizarrement son menton anguleux, tenait sa cane comme s'il voulait s'en servir d'arme. Remus s'était assis sur le lit et tenait Euphrosine dans ses bras. Il murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Elle s'agrippait à lui en pleurant, secouée de frissons.

Derrière eux, Calcifer flottait dans les airs comme une lune rouge de mauvais augure. Il y avait dans les flammes de son visage une étrange expression.

Arthur se fraya un passage jusqu'à sa sœur.

\- Je crois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, articula silencieusement Remus au-dessus de la tête de la petite fille, sans faire un mouvement pour échanger sa place.

Le garçon fixa un moment le daemon qui avait eu une sorte de reniflement narquois, puis il secoua la tête malgré sa migraine.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du chasseur de mystères et toucha la main de sa sœur.

\- Zophine, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle tressaillit violemment. Son visage rouge et gonflé, marbré de traces de larmes, sortit des plis de la chemise de Remus.

\- Ils sont morts, souffla-t-elle, l'air égaré. "Maman… papa… ils sont morts…"

Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans ces yeux gris démesurément agrandis – quelque chose qui implorait "dis-moi que ce n'est _pas_ vrai".

Arthur sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Les hommes avaient détourné la tête. Dans le silence, les reniflements hoquetés d'Euphrosine faisaient un petit bruit affreusement misérable.

\- Maman… maman n'est pas morte, dit finalement le garçon. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne répond pas quand la base l'appelle, mais elle n'est pas morte, j'en suis sûr. Elle va revenir. On la ramènera."

Euphrosine hocha la tête, incertaine. Ses lèvres se crispèrent tandis qu'elle acceptait les lunettes que lui tendait Thaddeus. La lueur de la baguette creusait son visage comme si elle se relevait d'une longue maladie.

\- Et papa ?

\- Papa…

Arthur prit un instant pour raffermir sa voix. Ses yeux mordorés s'attachèrent à ceux de sa sœur. Des larmes tremblaient aux cils d'Euphrosine, prêtes à couler.

\- Papa est mort le 07 novembre.

Elle émit une sorte de petit couinement, mais elle ne se remit pas à pleurer. Elle ne cria pas non plus "pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit" ou "je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose". Ses doigts se resserrèrent juste un peu plus sur la manche de Remus qui l'enveloppait d'une couverture.

Silencieux, le visage empreint d'une profonde tristesse, Drago s'était assis dans le fauteuil, sans s'apercevoir qu'il écrasait sa pile de vêtements. Thaddeus alluma une bougie et éteignit sa baguette, puis il se percha au bord d'un matelas, étonnamment discret.

Calcifer flottait toujours derrière le lit, baignant le mur d'une brume rougeâtre.

\- Nous allons en Antarctique pour sauver Scorpius, continua lentement Arthur. "Papa et lui avaient un secret. Ils partageaient le même cœur. Maintenant que papa est… que papa est mort, Scorpius risque de mourir aussi."

Euphrosine ne dit rien. Elle le suivit du regard pendant qu'il allait chercher son sac.

\- ça a commencé il y a très longtemps, quand papa était encore un petit garçon, expliqua Arthur en se rasseyant à côté de sa sœur et en sortant un des cahiers de Terrence Swanson. "Il a eu une grave maladie et il a failli mourir. Mais un dragon est venu et a offert à Papi de lui donner la moitié de son cœur pour que papa puisse vivre."

\- Et papi a accepté ?

\- Oui, parce qu'il ne savait pas les conséquences que cela aurait.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration.

\- Des années après, quand papa était à Poudlard, le dragon s'est réveillé. Et papa a commencé à se transformer. Pas tout le temps, mais suffisamment pour que ses meilleurs amis finissent par le découvrir. Il se transformait en un dragon noir comme jamais personne n'en avait vu, avec de la fourrure et des plumes. Un dragon qui s'appelait Dewis.

\- Je sais, dit Euphrosine. "Moi, je l'ai vu."

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Quand je rêvais… Je volais sur son dos, et puis il est tombé, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. "Il y avait une alouette, aussi."

Les mains d'Arthur se crispèrent sur le cahier.

\- L'alouette, c'était sûrement Scorpius. C'est la forme que prend son _Patronus_. Scorpius et papa sont devenus amis à cause d'une alouette. Scorpius n'avait aucun ami à Poudlard, tu vois.

\- Comme moi, murmura Euphrosine.

Son frère secoua la tête. Son regard glissa en direction de Drago et il hésita avant de continuer.

\- Non, pas comme toi. Scorpius était tout le temps embêté par des septièmes années. Il était très malheureux. Mais après que papa et maman soient devenus amis avec lui, c'est allé mieux.

\- Tu l'as lu dans son journal ?

\- Oui, dit Arthur. "Il te laissera sûrement le lire aussi – un jour."

\- Et après ?

Comme elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, avec sa tête fatiguée appuyée contre l'épaule de Remus et ses traces de larmes sur les joues, blottie dans la couverture frappée d'un drôle de A surmonté d'une lune.

Mais il n'y avait plus trace de l'enfant dans les yeux gris tourterelle qui soutenaient le regard d'Arthur.

Dehors, derrière la fenêtre, le blizzard s'était levé et soufflait comme si une horde de loups en chasse courait sur les vagues en colère.

\- Quand papa était en quatrième année, il y a eu un problème dans les Hébrides. Une espèce de fou a commencé à attaquer les gens avec des dragons. Alors le ministère de la magie y a envoyé papa. Scorpius, maman et Terrence y sont aussi allés. Et c'est là-bas que papa a perdu sa jambe.

\- En se battant _à la guerre_ ?

\- Oui, dit le garçon avec un pauvre sourire – le premier depuis le début de cette trop longue journée. "Oui, papa a fait la guerre et en plus c'était un héros."

\- Et après ? souffla Remus, malgré lui.

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Oh, il savait des tas de choses à cause de son métier, mais cette histoire-là était restée classée dans des archives auxquelles il n'avait jamais eu accès. C'était comme un conte de fée. Il avait toujours été fasciné par Albus, sans comprendre comment ce timide professeur unijambiste pouvait dégager autant de charisme. Maintenant il comprenait mieux !

\- Quand ils étaient en Antarctique – sept ans après – papa, Scorpius, maman et Terrence ont fait partie de l'expédition qui est descendue dans l'Axe. Ce n'est pas le Pays Imaginaire, Zophine. C'est un vrai endroit, avec des mystères qu'on ne peut même pas soupçonner. C'est pour l'explorer et l'étudier que Scorpius travaille là-bas.

\- On dit que c'est le berceau de la magie, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre encore Remus.

\- Taisez-vous, laissez le raconter, enfin, protesta Thaddeus.

Sur les lèvres de Drago, un sourire mêlé de fierté et d'amertume avait fait une brève apparition.

Une sorte de fièvre allumait des étoiles dans les grands yeux gris d'Euphrosine.

\- Papa était retombé malade, reprit Arthur dont la voix s'altéra un peu. "Terrence essayait de le soigner, mais ça ne marchait pas. Papa se retransformait tout le temps en dragon et, des fois, il oubliait même qui il était. Ensuite, Terrence est mort."

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, corrigea Calcifer d'une voix sépulcrale qui les fit sursauter. "Swanson a _décidé_ de passer de l'autre côté du voile pour aller étudier ce qui s'y trouvait."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la voix d'Euphrosine s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Et toi, tu étais aussi, hein ? Tu as tout vu.

Il opina.

\- Tout.

Puis il eut un petit ricanement embarrassé.

\- Sauf la fin.

Thaddeus leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Euphrosine.

\- Ensuite, mon idiot de fils a fait un pacte sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de son choix que ce qu'Harry y avait réfléchi quatorze ans auparavant, dit sombrement Drago.

Arthur marqua une pause avant de reprendre son récit. Une boule grossissait dans sa gorge et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'au bout sans faiblir.

\- Ensuite, papa, maman et Scorpius ont rencontré les Souffleurs de Lumière. Ce sont des créatures très puissantes qui vivent dans l'Axe, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elles. Les Souffleurs ont expliqué qu'en fait le dragon de papa était l'un d'entre eux et qu'il devait retourner à sa place. C'était pour ça que papa était en train de mourir.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas le guérir ?

\- Non. C'était impossible. Pour que papa vive, il lui fallait une autre moitié de cœur à la place de celle du dragon.

Un sourire illumina le visage épuisé d'Euphrosine.

\- Alors c'est Scorpius qui l'a fait.

\- Oui, dit Arthur tout bas. "Il y avait une condition : papa et Scorpius ne pouvaient pas être au même endroit plus de vingt-et-un jours par an. C'est pour ça qu'il ne venait pas souvent…"

Sa voix s'enroua.

\- Mais les Souffleurs avaient dit que papa ne vivrait pas très longtemps de toute façon. Papa et maman se sont quand même mariés. Je suis né, toi aussi. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Mais cette année, quand les médicomages leur ont dit que papa… que papa ne serait sûrement plus là à Noël… lui et maman ont décidé de revenir en Antarctique une dernière fois.

Les yeux d'Euphrosine s'étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Comme ça Scorpius pouvait être avec papa… à la fin…

\- Oui, répéta Arthur d'une toute petite voix.

Il essuya furtivement ses yeux d'un revers de la manche de son sweat jaune aux armoiries de Poufsouffle. Dans son sac, sa main jouait nerveusement avec une petite sphère blanche à laquelle était attachée une étiquette poussiéreuse.

\- Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Papa et Scorpius partageaient le même cœur, alors… toi et moi… on…

Les prunelles grises d'Euphrosine brillaient intensément dans la pénombre. Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine maigre et elle termina farouchement la phrase que son frère n'osait pas finir.

\- Alors on est un peu les enfants de Scorpius aussi.

Il hocha le menton, la gorge nouée, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence de la pièce ne fut rempli que par les hurlements sourds du blizzard de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Puis Euphrosine se racla la gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle d'un ton de défi, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un la contredise.

Arthur étouffa un rire cassé et cette fois il ne réussit pas à cacher ses larmes, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder sa sœur.

\- _Comment_ tu fais ? balbutia-t-il. "J'ai mis _tellement_ longtemps à l'accepter, moi…"

Elle pencha sa tête rousse de côté, avec une expression presque étonnée.

\- Est-ce qu'on n'a pas _toujours_ été leurs enfants à tous les trois ?

Drago se pencha dans son fauteuil. Ses mains maigres étaient nouées et malgré le soulagement dans ses yeux, son visage aux traits tirés exprimait encore beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas tout, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Il y a… montre-lui, Arthur. Il y a une prophétie à votre sujet, Euphrosine. Elle dit que toi et ton frère…"

Il hésita en regardant Arthur, mais le garçon ne termina pas la phrase pour lui. A la place, il déposa dans la paume de sa sœur la petite sphère blanche et tiède qui palpitait comme un cœur d'oiseau.

 _\- "Ils seront Trois à revenir – le Quatrième restera dans l'ombre"_ , murmura une voix de femme. " _Sous la Lune aveuglée, l'Amour, la Force et l'Espoir se confondent. Celui qui a offert prendra et celui qui a reçu donnera, en celle qui choisit de protéger se mêlant malgré soi_. _Alors de cette union naîtront les Enfants Maudits – ni tout à fait à l'Un, ni tout à fait de Lui… Avant le Solstice d'hiver, chacun son père choisira…_ _L'un, affrontant son destin, à la longue inimitié mettra fin... L'autre pour sa vie ramènera le cœur perdu entre Ici et Là-bas._ "

Thaddeus s'était penché pour mieux écouter, une main en cornet sur l'oreille. Remus avait retenu son souffle, les bras inconsciemment resserrés sur la petite fille comme pour la protéger.

Euphrosine fronça les sourcils quand les dernières volutes claires s'évaporèrent en chuchotant.

\- C'est… commença-t-elle.

\- Injuste, compléta Arthur d'une voix sourde.

Elle secoua la tête. Calcifer la regardait intensément.

\- Non…C'est… c'est pour ça qu'il nous poursuit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle lentement. "L'Evideur. C'est lui, le Quatrième, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_


	22. Et un autre coeur sera brisé

**_Et donc j'avais l'intention de sauter directement dans l'action et de répondre à cette question pressante sur le Quatrième, mais évidemment l'histoire a décidé de n'en faire qu'à elle-même, comme d'habitude. Voici donc ce qui devrait être le dernier chapitre de flashback avant le grand arc final (et quel arc, ma foi ! On va être sur les dents, si j'en crois les notes gribouillées de partout pendant un exaltant moment d'inspiration au milieu de la nuit)._**

 ** _Comme je sais que vous aimez Harry, je ne m'en fais pas trop, mais enfin je veux quand même m'excuser au nom de cette histoire pour le délai dans le dénouement... et l'affreuse incertitude dans laquelle nous a laissés la question d'Euphrosine (et comme je suis magnanime, je vous donne quand même un indice : quand elle a pris Terrence pour un Patronus, Euphrosine avait à moitié raison... ici aussi elle tient une partie de la vérité...). Avec ça, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_**

* * *

 **ET UN AUTRE CŒUR SERA BRISE**

* * *

Poudlard était toujours le même, pensa Harry en levant les yeux sur les hautes tours de pierre dressées sur le ciel bleu. Les sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail semblaient aussi rébarbatifs lorsqu'il n'était qu'un élève que toutes les fois où il les avait passés en tant que ministre de la magie pour se rendre à la cérémonie de mai.

La Forêt autour de lui bruissait tranquillement sous la caresse de la brise estivale. Des abeilles bourdonnaient dans le sous-bois et des rayons de soleil chatoyaient à travers les épais feuillages des chênes. On entendait de temps à autre le galop étouffé d'une horde de centaures et les buissons s'agitaient parfois au passage d'une créature plus timide.

L'air embaumait et, en se dirigeant vers les bords du lac, sa veste jetée sur l'épaule, Harry eut l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent nonchalant, l'esprit embrumé par la chaleur et les révisions, attiré par l'eau scintillante dans l'espoir d'un peu de fraîcheur. Bien sûr, les autres élèves affalés sur les pelouses ou en train d'éclabousser le calamar géant n'existaient que dans ses souvenirs. Poudlard était désert à cette époque de l'année.

Il eut un petit rire amusé. Quelle mouche avait piqué Al ? Il avait reçu la carte par hibou ce matin-là et, intrigué, avait lu les mots griffonnés au dos de la photo sépia de sa vieille école.

* * *

 ** _Bon anniversaire, papa !_**

 ** _Si tu veux bien, c'est moi qui choisirai notre lieu de rendez-vous pour cette année._**

 ** _"Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : deuxième heure de l'après-midi."_**

 ** _Bien à toi,_**

 ** _Albus Severus Potter._**

* * *

Malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, Harry n'avait jamais manqué un seul de ces moments précieux. Tous les années, le trente-et-un juillet ou le six avril, il avait réussi à se libérer pour passer l'un ou l'autre des deux anniversaires en compagnie de son fils cadet. En général, c'était lui qui décidait où ils se rendraient. Il aimait emmener Al sur des lieux où il avait vécu intensément, lui raconter une anecdote ou une autre, bavarder simplement ou mettre en mots un de ces souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais pu affronter seul.

Harry était profondément reconnaissant de ce lien privilégié qui existait entre son fils et lui. Lily lui en voulait de l'avoir peu à peu délaissée pour se consacrer à sa carrière et James était si loin – si occupé lui-même et dans un monde si différent – qu'Harry avait parfois un peu de peine à trouver un sujet de conversation avec son aîné. Mais Albus adorait écouter – et réécouter – les histoires de son père et ça n'avait pas changé, même après son mariage.

Heureux, Harry pressa le pas, respirant l'odeur froide des pierres dans les larges couloirs de Poudlard. Tout était silencieux sous les arcades d'ordinaire remplies du piétinement de centaines d'élèves. Un rosier grimpant frissonnait au soleil dans la petite cour où le sortilège de Ron s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait fait cracher des limaces. Une lourde porte en bois grinçait en oscillant sur ses gonds, entrouverte sur une salle de classe vide, dans laquelle un potache avait laissé un dessin fanfaron sur le tableau noir. Des oiseaux gazouillaient près d'une meurtrière dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Un chaud parfum d'herbe coupée entrait à flots par les immenses fenêtres de la Grande Salle, sous les solives de laquelle roucoulaient quelques pigeons.

Dans le château déserté, les pas d'Harry résonnaient avec un écho familier. Il ne vit ni elfes, ni fantômes, mais les personnages dans les tableaux le saluèrent paresseusement. Il s'attendait à ce que Peeves l'apostrophe au détour d'un couloir, mais l'esprit frappeur semblait lui aussi en vacances et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement réconfortant à marcher ainsi dans la vieille école, accompagné de ses souvenirs.

Harry ne se laissa pas arrêter par les marques anciennes de la Bataille de Poudlard. La nostalgie qui le berçait était paisible, le ramenait aux jours d'insouciance de son adolescence – et il y en avait eu plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Des jours sans autre pression que celles des devoirs, sans autre ennemi que la mauvaise humeur des professeurs… des jours de rires bêtes et d'amitiés profondes, de Quidditch et de tarte à la mélasse…

Il sortit de ses rêveries en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe. Elle était légèrement entrebâillée et Harry la poussa en retenant un peu son souffle, avec l'étrange impression qu'il était revenu des années en arrière et qu'il était en retard pour le cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Des particules de poussière dansaient dans le soleil qui inondait les bureaux, une toile d'araignée s'étendait entre une glace granuleuse et un mannequin de combat, des souris grattaient et couinaient dans le plafond.

Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, pliant sa veste sur son bras, inhalant l'odeur de craie, de cuir et de souffre. Un aquarium vide était encore posé sur la table en bois au bout de la première rangée de bureaux. Dans les placards vitrés, des fioles s'entassaient en vrac avec des parchemins cornés, des plumes, des bouquins usés, un crâne mal ciré et d'autres objets hétéroclites qui avaient dû servir d'exemple dans les derniers cours de juin.

Tout au fond, près de l'escalier qui montait aux appartements du professeur, une grande armoire à glace grogna comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'homme et se mit à s'agiter. Instinctivement, Harry tira sa baguette, avant de se rendre compte avec un bref rire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un épouvantard.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu étais professeur ici ? demanda la voix d'Albus derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh oui ! lança-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. "Ce fut court, mais instructif. Je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour ça ! C'est là que j'ai réalisé que sans Hermione pour préparer mes cours, à l'époque, je me serais vraiment débrouillé comme un scroutt à pétard avec l'A.D."

Albus rit aussi et s'avança pour serrer la main de son père. Il était plus grand qu'Harry – l'avait dépassé l'année de ses seize ans – mais si mince qu'il paraissait presque frêle à côté des épaules trapues du ministre de la magie, pourtant assez maigre lui aussi. Ses cheveux se tordaient en épaisses boucles noires sur sa nuque, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient juste un peu mieux coiffés que ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux verts, qui avaient toujours eu l'air immenses, ressortaient dans son visage pâle, frangés de longs cils sombres comme ceux d'une fille. Le fin collier de barbe qu'il laissait pousser soulignait sa mâchoire virile et sa démarche souple ne laissait rien deviner de sa prothèse. Il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile claire, il était aussi très beau et Harry sentit son cœur soulagé se gonfler de fierté.

Al était celui de ses enfants qui lui ressemblait le plus, mais Harry savait que lui-même n'avait jamais eu cette grâce naturelle. En vieillissant, ses traits anguleux s'étaient émaciés et son corps était resté sec, nerveux. Ses cheveux grisonnants partaient toujours dans tous les sens. Outre la marque en zigzag sur son front et les évidentes anciennes fractures de son nez, il arborait une autre cicatrice sur la tempe depuis le dernier attentat. Il n'avait jamais réussi à bronzer pendant l'été et il savait que ses lunettes rondes lui conféraient un air sévère, malgré ses efforts pour sourire 'façon Dumbledore'. Ses jeans montraient toujours des plis bizarres aux hanches et aux genoux, et il faisait le désespoir de Ginny en matière de goût vestimentaire : les t-shirts unis et les surchemises à carreaux qu'il affectionnait tant étaient passés de mode depuis quelques décennies. Ce n'était pas très important. Harry avait toujours attaché plus d'importance à ce qu'il faisait qu'à l'allure qu'il avait.

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi _ici_ ?

Albus ne répondit pas.

\- Tu viens ? lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Il paraît que notre dortoir a été remis à neuf. Je me demandais à quoi ça peut bien ressembler, maintenant…"

Intrigué et enchanté de ce mystère, Harry le suivit.

La Tour de Gryffondor n'avait pas changé, en réalité. S'il y avait eu des travaux, c'était sûrement du côté des chambres des filles. La salle commune était toujours tendue des mêmes tapisseries rouges et or et, quand on se mettait à y réfléchir sérieusement, les coussins dataient probablement des Maraudeurs. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans l'âtre où jadis était apparu le visage de Sirius. Sur le tapis pelé, les elfes n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaitre la tache laissée par la boîte de sardines renversée.

En haut, dans le dortoir vide, les édredons étaient roulés et les rideaux tirés sur les lits à baldaquins, attendant l'arrivée des prochains pensionnaires. Harry s'assit sur celui qui avait été le sien, puis celui de son fils et Albus se percha au bord de celui de Neville Londubat, à qui avait succédé Scorpius Malefoy. Le soleil dorait le plancher là où Ron Weasley et Terrence Swanson avaient posé leurs pieds en bâillant, chaque matin. Au-dessus de la table de nuit des deux générations de Finnigan, le mur portait encore des marques de glue éternelle et de bouts de poster de Quidditch.

Tout était silencieux et merveilleusement paisible. Le lac miroitait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, éclaboussant de lumière la vitre contre laquelle Harry avait appuyé son front, le premier soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, émerveillé de cette nouvelle vie qui commençait. Quelqu'un avait oublié un bouquin sous la croisée, là où Albus s'était assis des centaines de fois pour lire, le chat de Fabius Macmillan blotti sur ses genoux.

\- Allons aussi voir le terrain de Quidditch, dit le ministre de la magie avec enthousiasme.

Ils sortirent en saluant le tableau du lutin sur sa chèvre qui avait remplacé la grosse dame et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers magiques, riant lorsque ceux-ci les forcèrent à changer d'itinéraire. Au troisième étage, dans la pièce où les elfes avaient pris l'habitude d'apporter un casse-croûte aux Quatre Inséparables, ils entrouvrirent la trappe condamnée pour jeter un coup d'œil au filet du diable.

En sortant enfin du château, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le saule cogneur et chercher les branches abimées par la voiture volante des Weasley. Plus loin, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, Albus s'agenouilla pour poser un instant sa main sur la tombe de Cuillère pendant que son père contemplait pensivement le potager.

Ils longèrent la Forêt Interdite en se rappelant de leurs premières retenues, de la licorne assassinée et des leçons de Charlie, de la nuit où le patronus en forme de cerf était apparu et de celle où Wendy s'était envolée jusqu'à la lune, du jour où Hermione avait mis son poing dans la figure de Drago et de celui où Scorpius avait avoué son lourd secret.

En arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry aurait presque voulu lancer " _Accio_ balai", emporté par ses souvenirs. Il grimpa dans les gradins et resta un long moment silencieux, à contempler les oriflammes soulevés par la brise en repensant au jour merveilleux où il avait gagné son premier match en avalant le vif d'or, à sa chute terrible quand les Détraqueurs l'avaient entouré et à cette nuit fatidique dans le labyrinthe créé par magie, quand il était revenu du cimetière avec le corps de Cédric Diggory…

Albus s'était assis sur un des bancs, plongé lui-aussi dans ses souvenirs : cette fameuse après-midi d'automne où il était devenu attrapeur en l'emportant sur James, l'entraînement où il était tombé de son balai lorsque l'œil du dragon s'était ouvert, cette journée glorieuse où Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch et où il avait embrassé Wendy sous le chapeau en forme de tête de lion…

\- Cette année, si je peux, j'essayerai de venir voir jouer Poufsouffle, dit joyeusement le ministre de la magie en se laissant tomber à côté de son fils sur la planche en bois qui craqua un peu. "Georges m'a dit qu'Arthur était un très bon batteur."

\- Wendy n'arrête pas de s'en vanter. Elle dit que c'est dans ses gênes. S'il n'aimait pas tant ses études et son violon, je pense qu'elle le pousserait à devenir professionnel.

\- Bah, il a le temps de voir ce qu'il veut devenir, dit Harry avec un sourire indulgent. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il a à peine quinze ans."

\- A cet âge-là, toi et moi…

Albus s'interrompit et son père fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Arthur n'aura pas besoin de faire face aux mêmes décisions que nous, dit-il fermement. "Il pourra grandir à son rythme, sans souffrir. Il n'aura aucun Voldemort, aucun Anghenfil à affronter. Il n'a _pas besoin_ de devenir un homme avant l'heure."

Pourquoi le vent semblait-il si froid, soudain ? Les oiseaux s'étaient tus dans la forêt derrière eux. C'était pourtant une journée parfaitement _normale_ – une journée qu'Harry attendait impatience pendant toute l'année. Tout à l'heure ils iraient ensemble à la _Tête de Sanglier_ pour déguster une bonne tourte à la viande. Ils souperaient dans la vieille salle chaleureuse, boiraient une ou deux bières, puis marcheraient le long de la voie ferrée à la lueur des étoiles en bavardant tranquillement, avant de transplaner chacun de leur côté.

Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il tout à coup, comme pris d'un mauvais pressentiment ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _Absolument aucune_.

Albus se racla la gorge.

\- Papa, si je voulais qu'on vienne ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. "Et je suis désolé, parce que ça va sûrement gâcher ton anniversaire…"

Les mains d'Harry se nouèrent inconsciemment, ses épaules se crispèrent et sa bouche se rétrécit en une ligne étroite.

Combien il haïssait les mots "il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire" ! Ils étaient toujours annonciateurs de dilemmes.

\- Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il sans regarder son fils.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, la brise dessinait des arabesques soyeuses dans l'herbe rase. De l'autre côté du lac, une grappe de corbeaux s'envola, effrayée par un bruit dans les branches. Le soleil miroitait, éblouissant, sur les ardoises bleues du château.

Albus toussota. Lui aussi, il avait joint les mains entre ses genoux, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de se rassurer.

\- Je… je vais aller en Antarctique avec Wendy, à la rentrée, dit-il finalement.

Ce n'était qu'une petite phrase, anodine en apparence. Pourtant le cœur d'Harry se glaça dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller en Antarctique, répliqua-t-il sèchement. "Cela faisait partie du pacte. Si tu y vas, tu…"

Le reste s'étrangla dans sa gorge malgré lui.

 _"Si tu y vas, tu mourras."_

Son sang cognait tellement fort dans ses tempes, il avait l'impression qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser.

\- C'est justement pour ça que j'y vais, dit Albus d'une voix rauque qui s'efforçait d'être brave. "Ils ont… les médicomages ont dit que… ils l'ont confirmé lors de la dernière visite, la semaine dernière. Ils ont dit que… je ne fêterai pas Noël avec vous cette année. Alors… alors je voudrais être avec Wendy jusqu'au dernier moment, papa… je voudrais revoir Scorpius… je ne veux pas être avec les enfants quand… quand ça arrivera…"

Harry n'avait pas entendu le tonnerre gronder dans le ciel mais sans doute qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il faisait tellement sombre, soudain. Les oriflammes s'agitaient comme pour annoncer une tempête et le terrain de Quidditch était devenu gris, comme le jour où les Détraqueurs l'avaient envahi.

\- Papa ?

Il frissonna et la lumière revint. La chaleur de cette après-midi d'été sur ses bras couverts de chair de poule et sur sa nuque humide de sueur, l'éclat du soleil sur ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez, le parfum de l'herbe verte et le clapotis frais du lac à proximité. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna vers son fils, essayant de rassembler son courage, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gargouillis misérable.

\- Oh, Al…

Maladroitement, il tendit son bras pour le poser sur les épaules d'Albus. Celui-ci se laissa aller immédiatement contre lui, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce geste. Pendant quelques instants en haut des gradins, la brise ébouriffa leurs cheveux tandis qu'un homme serrait contre lui son fils, désespéré de lui transmettre une force qu'il n'avait pas lui-même.

 _Pas déjà. Pas maintenant. Trente-huit ans. À peine trente-huit ans…_

Un sanglot gonfla dans la gorge d'Harry qui s'interdisait de pleurer. Ces épaules minces qui tremblaient, elles n'avaient pas l'âge de mourir. Elles avaient déjà bien assez souffert. C'étaient celles de l'enfant malade qui contemplait les étoiles magiques de son plafond. C'était celles du petit garçon qui, en gare de _King's Cross_ , s'était inquiété de ce qu'on penserait de lui s'il était réparti à Serpentard. C'était celles de l'adolescent pâle qui s'était réveillé pour découvrir qu'on l'avait amputé d'une jambe. C'était celles du jeune homme qui s'était jeté fougueusement dans les bras de son père en revenant d'Antarctique - vivant, bien vivant, et pourtant un sort terrible attaché désormais à ses pas.

 _C'était trop tôt. C'était injuste. C'était horrible._

Il appuya farouchement son menton sur la tête d'Albus, luttant pour refouler sa douleur.

 _Il serait fort pour son enfant. Il le protégerait jusqu'au bout._

Ses yeux étaient brûlants mais il n'avait pas versé une larme lorsqu'il réussit à décrisper ses doigts. Le dos d'Albus se détendit un peu, mais il ne chercha pas à se redresser. Harry en aurait presque souri : son cadet avait toujours autant besoin d'être enveloppé dans une étreinte physique pour se sentir protégé et aimé. James aurait fait un pas en arrière et toussoté avec embarras. Lily se serait essuyé les yeux et aurait lancé une plaisanterie pathétique pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse. Mais Albus, qui était bourré d'un tas d'autres complexes, n'avait aucune honte à rester blotti contre son père, même à son âge.

Et Harry, qui ne savait que trop combien ces moments leur seraient vite arrachés, combien on les désirait quand on les avait jamais possédés, ne fit pas un mouvement pour changer de position.

\- Est-ce que Wendy le sait ? demanda-t-il doucement, promenant son regard sur le terrain de Quidditch ensoleillé, le lac scintillant, les tours de Poudlard au-dessus desquelles s'effilochaient quelques nuages blancs.

\- Oui. Elle était avec moi quand ils ont annoncé les résultats des derniers examens.

Harry hocha le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux enfants ?

Il ne sentit pas la larme qui tomba sur sa chemise et l'étoila d'une tache ronde, mais il l'entendit dans le ton rauque de son fils.

\- Je vais tout raconter à Arthur avant la fin de l'été. Mais Wendy ne veut pas qu'on l'annonce à Euphrosine. On ne lui dira rien. Wendy lui expliquera à son retour en janvier. On voudrait qu'elle passe ses premiers mois à Poudlard sans ce fardeau...

\- Je comprends, dit Harry simplement.

Ce n'était pas à lui de donner son avis sur cette façon de procéder. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la perte d'un parent est insoutenable, peu importe la façon dont elle frappe. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait réalisé que l'on est jamais _assez âgé_ pour supporter certains chagrins. Il pensa soudain à Molly et Arthur Weasley, penchés sur Fred, et il faillit suffoquer, comprenant tout à coup ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentir ce jour-là.

Il s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer, s'efforça d'alléger sa voix.

\- Est-ce que tu as… besoin de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Al ?

Il y eut un long silence. Contre son épaule, la tête du jeune homme se fit plus lourde. Harry baissa les yeux, mais les épaisses boucles noires lui cachaient le regard de son fils. A la place, il vit que les doigts de celui-ci jouaient avec un petit soldat de plomb.

\- Tu te souviens quand on est allés à ta maison de _Privet Drive_ ? Juste avant que j'entre à Poudlard…

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- J'y suis retourné, dit Albus d'un ton presque rêveur. "Il y a des gens qui y habitent, maintenant. Un couple âgé. Des moldus. Ils ont des petits-enfants qui jouent dans le jardin… ils ont l'air heureux."

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Tu as gardé le soldat, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui… chaque fois… chaque fois que c'était dur… je me disais que ça avait été mille fois plus difficile pour toi, quand tu vivais dans le placard à balais. Et pourtant, t'as pas perdu espoir… t'es resté toi-même… je n'ai pas oublié tes conseils, tu sais.

Harry ne réussit pas à répondre. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir été lui-même fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit au petit garçon, ce jour-là, dans la lueur tremblotante de sa baguette.

\- J'ai peur, papa… finit par murmurer Albus. "J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à être aussi courageux que toi…"

\- Quel courage, Al ? rétorqua amèrement son père. "J'étais toujours avec un tas d'autres gens, dans le feu de l'action. La mort n'est qu'un ennemi de plus dans une bataille. Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter quoi que ce soit de pareil !"

\- Si… quand tu étais dans la forêt… quand tu es allé trouver Voldemort après avoir vu les souvenirs de Severus…

Harry approcha sa main libre du front de son fils et écarta une mèche qui le gênait. Le soir tombait mais le soleil réchauffait encore ses épaules. Les ombres s'allongeaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Derrière eux, un oiseau s'était mis à chanter dans la Forêt Interdite. Sur le lac, le calamar se prélassait au creux des vagues dont les crêtes scintillaient à la lumière rose.

\- C'était différent, Al. Là-aussi j'étais porté par l'idée que je devais les sauver tous. C'était dur, mais c'était… moins effrayant que de faire face à… à ce à quoi tu fais face.

Il aurait _tellement_ voulu pouvoir dire "ça ne fera pas mal" ou "ce sera comme si tu t'endormais"… mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Ne cherche pas à être courageux, dit-il à la place. "Tu as le droit de pleurer, Al. Tu as le droit d'être terrifié et d'être en colère. _Moi_ , je suis en colère. Et j'ai peur et je trouve que c'est injuste. Et j'ai _mal_. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Al. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu souffres… ou que tu meures… ni maintenant, ni quand tu étais petit… ni même si tu avais quatre-vingts ans…"

De mettre en mots ce qu'il ressentait l'aidait. C'était comme si la douleur se desserrait un peu sur son cœur, comme s'il arrivait un tout petit peu mieux à respirer.

\- Je ne suis pas courageux, Al… mais je suis là…

Cette fois les larmes piquèrent ses yeux et débordèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, embuant ses lunettes. Il se mordit les lèvres, rageant de ne pouvoir être aussi fort qu'il le désirait – assez fort pour empêcher son fils de souffrir… assez fort pour l'arracher à la mort.

Sur son épaule, la tête d'Albus bougea, comme s'il enfouissait son visage contre la chemise à carreaux qui avait vu tellement d'étés. Contre sa clavicule, Harry sentit le contact froid du petit soldat de plomb. Il faillit ne pas entendre les mots étouffés au début, puis son cœur se brisa.

\- J'ai peur, papa… j'ai peur de laisser Wendy, Euphrosine et Arthur… j'ai peur d'emporter Scorpius avec moi… j'ai peur d'avoir mal… je ne veux pas mourir, papa… je ne veux pas mourir…

En un instant, Harry oublia sa propre douleur. Il oublia son dos fatigué, le froid qui montait sous les bancs et ses regrets. Il resserra ses bras autour de son fils, enfouit son menton dans les boucles noires en murmurant "je t'aime… je suis là… je te laisserai pas…" et berça Albus pendant qu'il pleurait, comme si le jeune homme était encore un tout petit garçon.

Le vent se leva et souffla dans les branches, relevant les oriflammes du terrain de Quidditch. Le lac se couvrait de milliers de perles brillantes aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule. En haut des gradins encore embrasés par le soleil couchant, tout était silencieux.

Ils étaient seuls et Poudlard, qui avait vu tant de choses et n'avait jamais trahi aucun secret, les contemplait du haut de ses tours centenaires.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Harry laissa retomber le rideau et revint vers son bureau. Le tic-tac régulier de la pendule ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses nerfs. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, enleva ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez.

Sur le sous-main en cuir, plusieurs documents en attente de signature portaient la date du dix décembre.

Harry remit ses lunettes et trempa sa plume à pointe d'or dans l'encrier en s'efforçant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

 _Dix décembre._

 _Les enfants avaient dû arriver en Antarctique._

Harry reposa la plume et contempla la goutte d'encre qui s'était écrasée sur son nom. Il enleva de nouveau ses lunettes et passa les mains dans ses cheveux en inspirant bruyamment, essayant de soulager sa nuque douloureuse.

 _À cette heure-ci, on devait sans doute être en train de conduire Arthur et Euphrosine à l'endroit où reposait leur père._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il contemplait sans les voir les étoiles transparentes qui naissaient une à une sur le document officiel déjà taché d'encre.

 _Dix décembre._

Il restait onze jours avant le solstice d'hiver.

 _Quatorze jours avant le premier Noël sans Albus._

Et Harry savait que ces fêtes en famille seraient plus dures que tous celles qu'il avait endurées seul en compagnie du petit soldat de plomb.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	23. Sous la lune aveugle

SOUS LA LUNE AVEUGLE

* * *

Une fois franchi le kaléidoscope formé au-dessus de l'Antarctique par tous les cycles magiques qui se rejoignaient, un froid à couper le souffle tomba sur le _Coléoptère_. Il faisait nuit dans le cadran anglais à cette heure-ci, une nuit profonde et glacée. Les étoiles étaient très loin au-dessus d'eux et la banquise s'ourlait de vagues sombres. De temps à autre le vent soulevait un nuage de poudreuse qui scintillait légèrement dans l'obscurité. A la lueur de la lune énorme et ronde, on devinait les délicates empreintes de renards qui avaient traversé la vallée immaculée à la que-leu-leu.

La Tour se dressait seule au milieu de la plaine avec son chapeau pointu, comme sur les gravures qui ornaient la bibliothèque des Potter à Bibury. Ce qui était nouveau, c'était le long fil d'argent qui s'élançait du dôme de cristal et se perdait dans l'immensité de la voûte noire.

\- Tu ne peux pas voir le _Cyrano_ d'ici, dit Arthur en frissonnant, posant une main gantée sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui plissait des paupières, la tête basculée en arrière dans sa capuche bordée de fourrure.

Un éclat brillant s'était allumé dans les étoiles et glissait vertigineusement vite le long du câble.

\- C'est l'ascenseur de verre ! s'écria la petite fille excitée. "Peut-être qu'ils auront des nouvelles de maman en revenant !"

Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur un tas de neige au pied des escaliers qui montaient vers la porte de la Tour. Remus la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Regarde sur qui tu as failli marcher, lança-t-il, amusé, en tapant ses moufles l'une contre l'autre.

\- Oh, dit Arthur. "C'est Olaf."

C'était bien le bonhomme de neige facétieux que leur père avait créé par magie pour leur mère, bien des années auparavant, quand ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Ils reconnurent sa figure allongée, les trois épis sur sa tête, les boutons de manteau qui lui servaient d'yeux. Une carotte de glace remplaçait la vraie carotte qu'Albus avait tirée de sa poche ce jour-là.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, pas comme dans les histoires qu'on leur avait racontées. Affaissé contre le socle de la Tour, il semblait fixer le sol, misérable. Il lui manquait un gant et l'autre, troué, trainait sur le sol. Quelqu'un avait dû taper sa pipe contre la rambarde et de la suie maculait le bide un peu estomaqué d'Olaf.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est endormi en attendant quelque chose, dit pensivement Euphrosine.

Remus hésita, puis il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Son haleine se condensait dans le halo jaunâtre du lampadaire.

\- Peut-être qu'il attendait ton père... Certaines créatures magiques sont capables d'une extraordinaire fidélité.

Dans le silence, Thaddeus Thatch ôta machinalement son bonnet – pour le remettre aussitôt, grimaçant à la morsure du vent. Les yeux de la petite fille s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle se pencha, toucha la joue du bonhomme de neige.

\- Bonne nuit, Olaf, murmura-t-elle. "Fais de beaux rêves. J'espère que tu es avec papa au Pays Imaginaire et que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux..."

Arthur fit un pas en avant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y est, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, en serrant fort dans la sienne la main de sa sœur.

Drago s'approcha doucement derrière eux et les poussa vers l'escalier. Sa haute silhouette noire se découpait sur la neige et ses cheveux blancs lissés en arrière avaient un reflet d'argent dans la nuit glaciale.

\- Entrons, dit-il. "Il fait froid et on nous attend."

Comme si on l'avait entendu, la porte de la Tour s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Un flot de lumière chaude se déversa sur le perron gelé et une voix bourrue lança un "ah, vous voilà, quand même !"

Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper les marches et de se faufiler à l'intérieur. L'homme qui les accueillit devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il était assez grand, plutôt large d'épaules et un commencement de bedaine se devinait sous son gros pull en laine. Les cheveux bruns ondulés, les paupières lourdes, quelques rides déjà aux coins des lèvres, il avait l'air de quelqu'un en sérieux manque de sommeil. Ses grosses chaussures de sécurité étaient maculées de poussière noire et ses mains si calleuses qu'on aurait sans doute pu râper du fromage sur ses pouces.

\- Christopher Cadwallader, se présenta-t-il après avoir refermé soigneusement le sas d'entrée. "Géologue."

Il détailla Arthur et Euphrosine du haut en bas.

\- Alors c'est vous, les mômes Potter, grommela-t-il.

Son regard s'adoucit et il tendit la main comme s'il allait toucher la joue de la petite fille ou tapoter l'épaule du garçon. Mais il n'acheva pas son geste.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre mère… murmura-t-il. Puis il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix brusque : "Vous n'aviez pas dit que Calcifer vous accompagnait ?"

Arthur fit glisser son sac de son épaule et l'ouvrit pendant que sa sœur touchait timidement la patte d'ours dorée, sur la tapisserie rouge miteuse où quelques photographies encadraient un très vieux dessin signé W. P.

Remus examinait curieusement les lieux. Drago, l'air anxieux, levait les yeux vers l'escalier en colimaçon au centre de la Tour. La rampe d'acajou qui montait en s'enroulant sur des rambardes de fer forgé, comme dans un hôtel de luxe, était patinée par l'âge et semblait avoir été grignotée par endroits. La moquette qui recouvrait les marches était maculée de traces noirâtres.

\- Fait pas chaud dans vot' barraque, grogna Thaddeus Thatch en fourrant ses mains sous ses aisselles, sa moustache grise rebroussée avec désapprobation.

\- C'est parce que la chaudière ne fonctionne pas, lança la voix de crécelle du daemon de feu qui avait enfin daigné se montrer, après qu'Arthur aie retourné son sac pour l'en vider. "Ah, on regrette ce bon vieux Calcifer, hein ! Les bonnes douches chaudes, les nuits tranquilles, la lu-"

\- ça va, ça va, interrompit le géologue. "C'est bon, tu l'auras, ta couenne de lard… ne te fais pas davantage prier, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre en stupides retrouvailles. File !"

Calcifer tourbillonna avec un éclat de rire insolent, puis il plongea dans la cage d'escalier où il disparut comme une comète.

\- Tu l'auras… _si_ on est encore tous en vie demain au petit déjeuner… marmonna Cadwallader avec un reniflement ironique qui avait quelque chose d'infiniment soulagé.

Il se retourna vers les visiteurs qui le fixaient d'un air stupéfait.

\- Désolé, grogna-t-il. "C'était important de le mettre tout de suite au boulot. On n'-"

La Tour trembla à ce moment-là, provoquant une avalanche de la neige accumulée sur son toit pointu, et toutes les lumières clignotèrent, avant de se mettre à briller plus fort et plus clair qu'avant.

\- Oh là là, on peut rien dire, maugréa le géologue avec un sourire sarcastique. "Toujours aussi susceptible, l'animal."

De très loin dans les profondeurs de la base, une voix indignée brailla "je ne suis _pas_ un animal ! Je suis un _être céleste_ !" et l'escalier rougeoya comme si s'y reflétait le fond d'un volcan.

Euphrosine pouffa de rire malgré elle.

\- Vous vous entendez bien, dit-elle.

Cadwallader resta un instant à la contempler, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Bah. On s'entend _mieux_ , en tout cas, admit-il.

Remus fit un pas en avant et lui tendit la main.

\- Lupin, chasseur de mystères, se présenta-t-il en prenant son ton professionnel. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous savez sur notre venue…"

\- Tout, répondit platement le géologue. "Je sais tout. Vous non, par contre."

Il pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il écoutait. Ils s'aperçurent que depuis qu'il leur avait ouvert, il avait eu sa baguette à la main.

Arthur tendit l'oreille, mais il ne perçut qu'un léger bruissement qui, tout innocent qu'il semblait, lui fit courir un frisson désagréable sur l'échine.

\- ça devrait aller dans quelques minutes, reprit l'homme au bout d'un moment. "Ils vont tous foncer à la chaudière et les couloirs seront libres."

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? articula Drago d'un air pincé. "Où est Scorpius ? Quand pourra-t-on le voir ?"

Le géologue leva un sourcil.

\- M. Malefoy, je présume ? Il y a un tas de choses que vous ne savez pas, monsieur, si je puis me permettre. Vous allez devoir nous faire confiance. On ne veut pas mettre les enfants plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Il leva la main, pour demander encore le silence, puis lâcha un soupir après quelques instants tendus.

\- C'est bon. Nous verrons avec Billie tout à l'heure si cela a changé quoi que ce soit pour le _Cyrano_. En attendant…

Il eut un mouvement machinal pour carrer ses épaules dans son pull en laine, comme s'il cherchait à s'encourager.

\- J'imagine qu'en premier, vous aimeriez… voir votre père, dit-il en se tournant vers Arthur et Euphrosine.

Drago se mordit la lèvre mais n'intervint pas. Remus, qui avait fait un mouvement pour poser la main sur la manche de l'aristocrate, se ravisa. Thaddeus se racla la gorge d'un air inconfortable.

Le garçon échangea un regard avec sa sœur, puis il hocha le menton.

\- Très bien, dit Christopher. "Très bien. Alors allons-y."

Et il les entraîna dans l'escalier en colimaçon sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ils montèrent dans les étages à la queue-leu-leu, accumulant en silence des dizaines de questions. La nuit était noire et des rafales de vent collaient des miettes de neige grise contre les hautes vitres fendillées par endroits.

La Tour était très différente de ce que les enfants d'Albus et Wendy avaient imaginé. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit dégradée _autant_ en à peine dix-neuf années ? Les moquettes étaient sales, comme si quelqu'un avait marché de partout avec des chaussures pleines de suie. Des impacts de sortilèges avaient troués les tapisseries à plusieurs endroits. On entendait constamment une sorte de lointain piétinement, d'agitation furtive derrière les plinthes. Les personnages semblaient tous s'être enfuis de leurs tableaux. Les dorures des cadres de portes et des lampes étaient noircies ou cabossées. Certaines portes étaient barricadées par du scotch magique qui disait "danger – ne pas dépasser". Dans la cuisine, ils aperçurent une montagne de vaisselle et les restes d'un repas pris à la hâte sur un coin de table.

\- Ce n'était pas facile de maintenir le feu dans la cheminée d'onyx, finit par marmonner le géologue, comme s'il devinait que les autres n'allaient pas pouvoir retenir leurs questions plus longtemps. "Il fallait constamment quelqu'un à la chaudière pour l'alimenter et maintenir les Mangeurs d'Ombre à distance. Après le décollage du _Cyrano_ , nous n'étions que sept pour nous y relayer. Ces petites vermines n'arrêtaient pas de se faufiler dans les étages et on a vite été à court de pierres de lave. Puis il y a eu un… un incident.

Il marqua une pause, l'air très sombre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la rampe de l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

\- C'était juste après que nous ayons perdu le contact avec Wendy et les autres, là-haut, finit-il par reprendre, en se remettant à grimper les marches. "Les deux scientifiques et les deux ingénieurs qui étaient restés ici ont pris l'ascenseur de verre pour aller voir ce qui se passait et… bref, vous lirez le rapport. Résultat, Billie et moi, on s'est retrouvés seuls pour… _gérer_ la Tour. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme on a été contents d'apprendre que Calcifer allait rappliquer ! Il n'y a que lui qui puisse contenir les Mangeurs dans la chaudière. Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point il était utile à l'époque…"

Il s'arrêta au onzième étage, au grand soulagement de ceux qui le suivaient, essoufflés.

\- Voilà. C'est ici, dit-il, la main sur le loquet de la seule porte du couloir devant laquelle il n'y avait pas de débris de pierres de lave.

Euphrosine se rapprocha d'Arthur et glissa sa main moite dans celle de son frère tandis que le battant tournait sur ses gonds.

La pièce était plongée dans une étrange obscurité bleutée. Les enfants d'Albus distinguèrent la vieille malle de leur père, ouverte contre une commode sur laquelle était posé un bocal dans lequel voletait un papillon aux ailes de feu. La valise à carreaux écossais de leur mère se trouvait juste à côté, ainsi que la prothèse en bois dans son étui de cuir. Des livres s'empilaient sur le tapis, des croquis et des photos étaient punaisés sur les murs : la Tour, Olaf, le _Cyrano_ , des gens qui agitaient joyeusement les bras, des schémas compliqués et des pages arrachés à de très anciens manuscrits… Sur le dossier d'une chaise traînait une robe avec un petit col rond. Des chaussures d'homme attendaient au pied du portemanteau auquel pendait un long manteau noir. Il y avait des outils en vrac sur la table d'acajou, des parchemins, une plume, un encrier plein, un sablier dont les grains ascendants luisaient doucement dans la pénombre, une tasse de thé vide dans une soucoupe en porcelaine et quelques fioles médicinales.

Au fond de la chambre, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient tirés.

À leur entrée, Koff, le mini-monstre blanc et poilu qui était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, releva la tête. Il lâcha un petit reniflement et sauta sur le sol pour venir vers eux, frétillant de sa queue minuscule. Arthur ne sembla pas le remarquer, mais Euphrosine s'accroupit pour le caresser. Il se dressa pour lui lécher le visage.

Drago, pendant ce temps, avait levé un sourcil en découvrant les matelas adossés au mur et les sacs de couchage roulés en boule à côté de la porte.

\- Nous avons pris l'habitude de dormir ici, expliqua Cadwallader à mi-voix, avec un haussement d'épaules à peine embarrassé. "Les Mangeurs d'Ombre ne pénètrent _jamais_ dans cette pièce, c'est le seul endroit protégé de la Tour…"

Remus et Thaddeus observaient Arthur avec compassion. Le garçon s'avançait à pas lents vers le lit, laissant ses mains effleurer au passage les objets quotidiens qui semblaient attendre le réveil de leur propriétaire.

Euphrosine reposa le petit monstre et rejoignit. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses grands yeux gris examinaient les lieux, dilatés mais sans trace de crainte.

Les rideaux du baldaquin s'ouvrirent à leur approche, comme s'ils avaient senti leur présence. Une lumière pâle envahit la pièce, chatoyant sur le plafond à la façon d'une veilleuse de chambre d'enfants.

\- C'est Scorpius qui a lancé ce sortilège, chuchota Christopher à Remus. "Bien sûr, on aurait pu le… le garder dans un cercueil, en bas. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…et c'est peut-être mieux, pour eux… de le voir ainsi, plutôt qu'à la morgue. Cela semblait faire plus de mal à Wendy qu'autre chose, mais… je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait voulu autrement de toute manière…"

Albus était étendu dans le lit à baldaquin, la tête appuyée contre d'épais oreillers blancs, un gilet sur les épaules. La magie fluctuait doucement autour de lui, en une sorte de bulle d'eau pailletée. Une de ses mains était abandonnée sur la courtepointe vert foncé, une photo entre les doigts. Ses boucles sombres s'enroulaient sur son front, ses longs cils reposaient sur ses pommettes et un sourire errait encore au coin de sa bouche, comme s'il venait à peine de s'endormir. A côté de lui, le matelas avait gardé la forme du corps de Wendy.

Arthur inhala avec difficulté. Il s'approcha plus près, hésita, puis tendit la main pour toucher le bras de son père.

La surface de la bulle de magie était tiède et moelleuse. A l'intérieur, il faisait froid.

 _Tellement froid._

De plus près, on pouvait distinguer les cernes violacés d'Albus Potter, la peau gercée de ses lèvres, la translucidité de ses narines.

De plus près, la magie retenait peut-être l'odeur de la mort mais elle n'effaçait pas celle de la maladie, de la sueur, du sang coagulé dans le mouchoir oublié sur la table de nuit.

Arthur essaya d'avaler sa salive et n'y parvint pas. La boule dans sa gorge était revenue et l'étranglait. Il retira sa main.

Sur la photo que tenait son père, un autre lui-même regardait Euphrosine en train de souffler ses onze bougies.

\- Salut, papa… murmura le garçon, refoulant ses larmes avec effort. "Tu m'as… manqué."

Il sentit sa sœur se pelotonner contre lui. Avec ses longues jambes de poulain, elle était assez grande pour lui poser la tête sur l'épaule. Ses courts cheveux roux picotèrent la joue de son frère. Il l'entoura d'un bras, tenta une autre respiration.

\- Je vais prendre soin d'Euphrosine et maman, continua-t-il d'une voix enrouée. "Je te le promets."

Les bras de sa sœur, qui s'étaient noués autour de lui, se resserrèrent comme si elle essayait de lui transmettre de la force.

\- Il ne peut pas nous entendre, chuchota-t-elle tristement.

Arthur leva sa main libre pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sous son menton.

\- Je sais… souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur son père. "Mais j'ai _besoin_ de lui dire…"

Elle bougea légèrement, levant le menton pour le regarder.

\- Le moment viendra pour de vrais adieux, dit-elle très bas.

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit tressaillir le garçon. Il tourna la tête et, comme il l'avait pressenti, distingua derrière les lunettes de la petite fille, sur lesquels ondoyaient les reflets de la bulle magique, une nuance de bleu en train de se dissoudre comme une goutte de peinture dans les prunelles d'un gris soyeux.

\- _Euphrosine_ ?

Derrière lui, le visage de Remus passa du recueillement à un état d'alerte et il fit un pas en avant. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux avant de reporter son regard vers les enfants, les mains crispées sur sa canne. Thaddeus ne broncha pas, son bonnet toujours coincé sous l'aisselle, mais ses gros sourcils broussailleux se joignirent. Christopher se contenta de pencher la tête de côté, intrigué.

La petite fille cligna des paupières, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, dit-elle lentement

Il voulait la secouer, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se mordit les lèvres, jetant un regard de détresse vers son père.

Mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, répéta la petite fille du même ton détaché. "Mais ne perds pas de temps non plus. Il faut réveiller Scorpius Malefoy. Il faut sauver Wendy. L'Evideur va revenir, Arthur. Vous devez être prêts."

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en surgissant soudain à côté du garçon, le faisant sursauter.

\- Je crois que c'est encore la vieille qui parle à travers elle, lança Remus qui examinait quelque chose au bout de sa baguette.

\- Miss Howler est bien d'not' côté, hein ? grommela Thaddeus avec méfiance.

\- En Antarctique, il ne faut jamais présumer de rien, dit Cadwallader avec un autre de ces haussements d'épaules fatalistes qui commençaient à taper sur les nerfs de Remus.

Arthur scrutait le visage de sa sœur, désespéré de la voir revenir à elle. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix du géologue.

\- Où est Scorpius ? haleta-t-il.

\- Là où il est depuis le sept novembre, dit Christopher sans paraître entendre l'urgence dans la question. Il pointa un doigt vers le plafond. "A l'observatoire, sous le dôme de cristal."

Arthur fit immédiatement un mouvement vers la porte, mais Remus le retint.

\- On n'a aucune instruction, protesta le chasseur de mystères. "La prophétie est loin d'être claire. Peut-être que les mettre en présence…"

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Drago.

\- Il faut réveiller Scorpius Malefoy. Il faut sauver Wendy. L'Evideur va revenir, Arthur. Vous devez être prêts, répéta Euphrosine.

Puis elle chancela et son frère dut la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas.

\- _Euphrosine_ !

\- ça va, bredouilla la petite fille, le front soudain inondé de sueur.

Ses yeux gris papillonnèrent un instant, puis elle serra les lèvres avec détermination, repoussant le carreau de chocolat que lui tendait Thaddeus.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu, Arthur, dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

Le garçon lui lâcha précautionneusement les bras une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas vaciller.

\- Tu pourrais… c'est peut-être dangereux… souffla-t-il.

Elle eut un étrange sourire et se tourna vers le lit où reposait le corps de leur père sous un manteau d'étoiles magiques.

\- Papa n'aurait pas hésité, dit-elle. "Et c'est la seule façon de sauver maman, tu le _sais_."

Arthur finit par hocher le menton. Il prit une grande inspiration, sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et lui tendit la main. Euphrosine tira sa propre baguette de la banane nouée sur sa jupe plissée et glissa sa patte de mécano sans hésitation dans les longs doigts de pianiste de son frère.

\- Emmenez-nous à lui, dit le garçon en posant ses yeux d'un vert mordoré sur le géologue qui le contempla un instant, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Gamin, gronda Thaddeus.

\- Arthur, c'est dangereux, insista Remus. "Ce ne sont pas les consignes que j'ai reçues ! Ton grand-père…"

\- Allons-y, coupa Drago d'une voix dure.

Christopher eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Ouais, allons-y, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit reniflement ironique.

Koff était remonté sur son fauteuil et s'était de nouveau roulé en boule avec un bâillement. S'il n'avait pas tant ressemblé à une serpillère à longs poils, on aurait pu le prendre pour Calcifer.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid alors qu'ils montaient dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Des éclats de pierre de lave étincelaient sur la moquette usée. Derrière les parois vitrées, le vent était tombé et la plaine semblait presque éclairée par la grosse lune couleur de beurre. Sur l'horizon d'un noir opaque, les étoiles immobiles n'avaient pas un scintillement et on distinguait à peine au loin le liseré d'argent sur la crête des montagnes enneigées qui séparaient l'Antarctique moldu de celui des sorciers.

Christopher poussa la lourde porte de l'observatoire et ils entrèrent sous le dôme de cristal plongé dans la même obscurité bleutée que la chambre des Potter. De la neige gelée pailletait le plafond transparent d'une dentelle délicate. Les multiplettes géantes se dressèrent devant eux dans la pénombre, un reflet de lumière glissant furtivement sur leurs loupes et leurs boulons dorés.

Les câbles neufs de l'ascenseur de verre traversaient la coupole pile au centre et s'enfonçaient dans le tapis usé qui, des années auparavant, avait été témoin de la demande en mariage d'Albus.

Un fauteuil Empire vide attendait près de la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon. Sur la console à côté de lui était posée une grosse montre en argent et une tasse de café.

\- Malefoy ? lança Christopher d'une voix beaucoup plus amicale qu'on aurait pu l'en croire capable.

\- Scorpius ? appela Drago, le ton rauque, ses yeux gris d'acier cherchant dans l'obscurité du dôme la silhouette de son fils.

\- Il est là, murmura Euphrosine.

Arthur ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur son parrain qu'il venait lui aussi de découvrir, debout sous une des arcades de fer forgé, le dos tourné.

Remus plissa les paupières. Il carra ses épaules, leva sa baguette et allait s'avancer lorsque Thaddeus le retint, avec une expression indéchiffrable sous ses gros sourcils broussailleux.

\- Des visites pour toi, Malefoy, lança Christopher sans s'éloigner de la porte entrouverte qui déversait un flot de lumière orangée dans la pièce circulaire. "Ils sont venus de loin. Ton filleul et sa frangine – et puis ton père aussi."

La silhouette de dos dans la pénombre ne bougea pas. La lueur pâle de la lune l'entourait d'un halo un peu flou.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne nous entend pas ? chuchota Euphrosine en levant les yeux vers son frère.

\- Scorpius ? croassa Arthur avec difficulté.

Il fit un pas en avant et ses semelles crissèrent. Baissant le regard, il s'aperçut que le tapis était jonché de débris et troué comme les moquettes de l'escalier par de multiples brûlures de sortilèges.

\- Scorpius ? répéta-t-il anxieusement.

Sa paume était moite et la main d'Euphrosine lui échappait. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir essuyer cette transpiration sur son jean mais il avait trop peur de lâcher sa sœur.

Drago Malefoy tremblait. Il voulait s'élancer vers son fils mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que la silhouette mince debout devant la vitre ne disparaisse avant qu'il ne la touche. Les phalanges blanches à force de serrer sa canne, il essayait désespérément de sonder la magie autour de lui.

Le dôme était glacial et silencieux.

Mais il n'y avait pas trace d'un pouvoir maléfique dans les ombres, seulement les fragments lointains d'un très grand bonheur et la sourde opacité d'une douleur immense.

Drago frissonna.

\- Euphrosine ? Arthur ?

Bien qu'étouffée, rauque comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps, la voix de Scorpius les fit sursauter.

Il avait bougé. Fait un mouvement comme pour se tourner vers eux. À contre-lune, on ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression de son visage, mais ses prunelles d'un gris presque surnaturel brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre.

\- Il _parle_ , souffla Thaddeus, stupéfait. "C'tait qu'des histoires, alors, tout ça…"

Remus siffla entre ses dents pour le faire taire. Les yeux rivés sur le fils de Drago Malefoy, les doigts toujours crispés sur sa baguette, le chasseur de mystères s'efforça de déterminer si l'homme était conscient ou possédé, présent en chair et en os ou une hallucination.

 _C'était l'Antarctique._ Tout _était possible. Tout pouvait…_

Euphrosine lâcha brusquement la main de son frère et courut vers Scorpius, avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui avec un sanglot et, après un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il avait été pris par surprise, il lui rendit son étreinte.

La lune les enveloppa de sa blondeur, glissant sur la frange lisse de l'homme et jouant dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la petite fille, étirant sur le sol bleuté les ombres de leurs jambes.

\- Papa…

Le balbutiement d'Euphrosine figea tous les spectateurs.

\- Papa… papa est mort… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux reniflements pathétiques. "Je ne savais rien… maman ne répond pas… et ils ont dit que tu étais en train de disparaître…"

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement craqua dans la gorge obstruée d'Arthur. Il s'avança dans la clarté pâle et tendit la main pour toucher la manche de son parrain.

\- S'il te plaît… on a besoin de toi… articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Scorpius releva lentement la tête et son regard rencontra celui du garçon.

Drago, qui s'était approché lui aussi sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Les yeux de son fils étaient vides.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Le Quatrième**_


	24. Le Quatrième

**LE QUATRIÈME  
**

* * *

Remus repoussa une pile d'assiettes sales et fit tomber par terre les miettes qui jonchaient la table à l'endroit où il était assis. Cadwallader, qui avait terminé de laver _à la main_ quelques tasses les distribua encore dégoulinantes d'eau, puis il apporta la bouilloire.

Thaddeus renifla la boîte de chicorée avec précaution puis y plongea une cuillère. Drago, qui s'était assis à contrecœur, continuait à examiner les lieux avec une grimace de dégoût. Il faisait froid et humide dans la cuisine mal éclairée. Les poubelles exhalaient une insupportable odeur de cacahouète rance et de linge moisi. C'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait ni cafards ni souris en train de se faufiler furtivement dans les placards.

\- C'est parce qu'il faut utiliser le moins de magie possible, répondit le géologue à la question muette, tout en remplissant le mug fumant autour duquel Arthur enroula ses doigts avec gratitude. "Ni Billie ni moi ne sommes très doués pour ces tâches ménagères quand il faut les faire façon moldue – et il y a des choses plus importantes à régler…"

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? interrogea Remus, les sourcils froncés. "Pas de thé pour moi, merci."

\- On a du café si vous voulez. C'est une longue histoire… et je ne suis pas certain que la raconter _pendant la nuit_ soit bien raisonnable…

\- S'pas une vraie nuit, grommela Thaddeus. "Il ne…"

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Scorpius ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas contacter Wendy Potter et le _Cyrano_ ? interrompit Drago d'une voix sèche.

\- De quel… de quel _incident_ parliez-vous ? demanda Arthur d'un ton rauque. "Est-ce que… ce sont les Mangeurs d'Ombres qui ont mis la Tour dans cet état ?"

\- Vous êtes certain qu'Euphrosine ne risque rien seule avec Scorpius Malefoy ? insista Remus.

Dragho se raidit. Arthur lança un coup d'œil blessé en direction de son parrain mais ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de se mettre à douter lui aussi.

Cadwallader se redressa et reposa la bouilloire sur le réchaud à gaz, considérant tous les visages levés vers lui. Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le commencement, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je doute que vous puissiez dormir après ça, mais bon…"

Il s'assit à la table encombrée de vaisselle sale, tirant à lui une des chaises dépareillées, et ajouta une lampée de lait dans son thé.

\- La gamine est en sécurité, confirma-t-il en regardant Arthur bien en face. "Ils ne s'approchent pas de Scorpius Malefoy – c'est comme s'il se baladait avec son propre cercle de pierres de lave autour de lui… J'imagine que … c'est sans doute parce qu'il a été _touché_ par le dragon lui aussi… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tant qu'elle reste à côté de lui, elle ne risque rien."

\- Et si elle s'avise tout à coup de venir nous rejoindre ? lança Remus. "Qu'elle le laisse en haut ?"

Le géologue hésita.

\- Pour l'instant, ils sont à la chaudière en train de psalmodier ou de faire leur danse de la mort pour Calcifer, quoi que leurs trémoussements signifient. Je ne pense pas… je ne _sais_ pas exactement comment ils réagiront après quelques heures en sentant dans la Tour quelqu'un qui… qui n'a pas la Trace sur lui.

Il eut un frisson involontaire qui ne fit rien pour rassurer les autres, puis tendit le bras et tapota l'épaule du garçon.

\- Enfin, ils viendront sans doute d'abord pour toi, dit-il sombrement.

Remus se pencha en avant et écarta lentement mais fermement la main du géologue.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? répéta-t-il.

Ses cheveux bouclés avaient perdu toute teinte insouciante. Ils étaient bruns, ternes, et il y avait dans ses yeux rétrécis quelque chose du regard froid d'un loup.

Christopher avala sa salive. Thaddeus, qui remuait sa chicorée à côté de lui, fut le seul à remarquer que les phalanges de l'homme étaient devenues blêmes sur l'anse de sa tasse.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres infestent la Tour depuis 1827. Mais tant que Calcifer était là, il les contenait dans la salle de la chaufferie. Oh, il fallait toujours descendre avec un sac de pierres de lave pour les tenir à distance le temps de lui parler, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Après son départ – après notre voyage dans l'Axe il y a dix-neuf ans – les choses ont changé. Ils montaient dans les étages, s'infiltraient partout. Ils… le moindre coin sans lumière devenait dangereux. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple engourdissement passager. Vous pouviez perdre un doigt ou une oreille plus facilement qu'un moldu avec des engelures.

Il but une gorgée de thé. Les autres gardaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la lampe se balançait un peu et sa lumière jaunâtre creusait des ombres sur leurs visages.

\- La chaudière avait besoin d'être alimentée régulièrement. Scorpius est la seule personne que je connaisse qui pouvait maintenir le sortilège actif, sans avoir besoin d'être en bas en train d'enfourner du charbon ensorcelé. Tant que le feu brûlait, on ne risquait rien. Quand Malefoy quittait l'Antarctique, c'était autre chose. Pendant un mois, on serrait les fesses. Il faut une sacrée volonté pour garder la flamme assez haute pour que les Mangeurs restent en bas – et quand ils sont en train de piétiner tout autour de vous avec leurs gros yeux avides, on se met à douter qu'un simple cercle de pierres de lave puisse vous protéger…

Il haussa les épaules et termina sa phrase à mi-voix.

\- Personne ne tenait trop longtemps. Pour éviter les… accidents, il fallait se relayer. Pendant des années, ça a fonctionné. Dans l'Axe, la deuxième fois, on a trouvé des roches qui se consumaient pendant des jours. Il y avait une sorte de…

Il toussota, fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Comme une sorte d'effet secondaire, d'odeur ou de vapeur qui vous rendait un peu somnolent, mais ça marchait. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était la solution.

\- Mais ça ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Arthur dans le silence qui suivit. "Il _fallait_ une autre étoile."

Cadwallader hocha son menton mal rasé.

\- C'était hors de question, bien entendu. Le prix pour cette protection est bien trop élevé. Alors on a continué comme ça. Il suffisait de tenir bon en l'absence de Scorpius. Le reste de l'année, tout le monde pouvait tranquillement vaquer à ses occupations – à condition de garder un œil sur les zones d'ombre.

Il leva de nouveau la tasse de thé, mais la reposa sans y tremper les lèvres.

\- En octobre, quand les Potter sont arrivés, c'était encore mieux. La seule présence d'Albus nettoyait tout un étage. Mais ensuite… il est mort.

Il marqua une pause, concentra son regard sur le rebord fendillé de sa tasse.

\- Cette nuit-là… Scorpius et Wendy sont restés avec lui tout le temps et… quand tout a été terminé… Malefoy a lancé le charme pour protéger le corps, puis il est sorti de la pièce et il est monté à l'observatoire pendant qu'elle… qu'elle pleurait.

Sa gorge s'obstrua au souvenir de ce moment.

 _Le silence, soudain, tellement oppressant que la Tour semblait être cernée par le néant…_

Les mouvements raides de l'homme blond au chevet de son meilleur ami. La façon dont Scorpius s'était levé tout droit dans la pénombre bleutée, le froissement de sa redingote noire quand il s'était penché pour embrasser le front du mort, l'expression figée sur son visage terriblement pâle quand il avait traversé la chambre.

Puis le cri de Wendy, Wendy qui avait toujours paru si forte et qui semblait avoir soudain perdu la raison, agrippée au corps de son mari comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer.

Christopher n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi déchirant.

Les appels désespérés de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, cette douleur à vif, sauvage, nue, qui avait secoué la Tour pendant d'interminables minutes.

 _Puis le silence de nouveau, à peine entrecoupé de faibles sanglots étouffés, et la neige qui tombait à lents flocons…_

Cadwallader but une autre gorgée de son thé et s'aperçut qu'il était froid. Il se racla la gorge, renifla brièvement pour se donner l'air bougon et continua d'un ton brusque, essayant d'ignorer les larmes brillantes dans les yeux du fils d'Albus.

\- Le lendemain matin, tout a commencé à se détériorer. Le feu vacillait dans la chaudière, les Mangeurs d'Ombre couraient dans les murs, mais Scorpius ne réagissait pas. C'était comme… comme s'il y avait de la lumière, mais personne à la maison, vous voyez. Enfin… vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas aveugle ou catatonique. Il est – _absent_.

Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Drago.

\- Et encore il a réagi quand la petite l'a touché. C'est la première fois que je le vois porter attention à ce qu'il y a autour de lui depuis… depuis le décès de Potter.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, puis continua son récit.

\- Wendy a fini par se lever. Elle a donné des ordres pour qu'on laisse Albus là où il était, pour qu'on ne pipe pas un mot de sa mort aux officiels. Elle a repris le contrôle de l'opération avec un sang-froid qui faisait mal au cœur et le _Cyrano_ a décollé trois jours plus tard. On est resté avec les Mangeurs sur les bras et Malefoy qui se déplaçait comme dans un rêve. C'était coton, mais c'était gérable.

Il eut un autre de ses haussements d'épaules fatalistes, mais cette fois Remus remarqua l'expression de profonde lassitude au fond des yeux du géologue, la tristesse dissimulée sous l'attitude blasée, et le geste l'agaça beaucoup moins.

\- On en avait vu de pires dans l'Axe… murmura l'homme sans réaliser qu'il pensait à haute voix.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Thaddeus de sa voix bourrue.

\- Ensuite les choses ont tourné au vinaigre, reprit Christopher Cadwallader dont le visage se durcit. "Stupéfixer ou flamber les Mangeurs ne suffisait plus à les tenir à distance. Les pierres de lave perdaient leur efficacité au bout de quelques heures… Et enfin il y a eu _l'incident_ avec Dave."

Il marqua une pause, les mâchoires contractées.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il arrive à quelqu'un dont les Mangeurs dévorent entièrement l'ombre ? souffla-t-il.

Arthur frissonna. Dans son dos, la blessure invisible faite par l'Evideur se réveilla, lancinante. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le mug refroidi.

Drago se pencha légèrement en avant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, on ne le sait pas, dit-il d'une voix altérée.

\- Le chasseur d'mystères a p't'être eu des infos d'puis la dernière fois qu'on a croisé M. l'Evideur, mais l'aura pas daigné les partager avec nous, grogna Thaddeus qui venait de remarquer le soudain intérêt de Remus pour une miette coincée dans une des rainures de la table.

\- Ce ne sont que des théories ! protesta le jeune homme dont les cheveux virèrent immédiatement au jaune pisseux, trahissant son malaise. "Rien ne prouve que ce soit lié. Je n'ai jamais rien lu dans ce sens aux archives du _Département des Mystères_ et Calcifer lui-même n'a rien confirmé !"

\- Mais la Trace existe, pourtant, ricana Christopher. " _Quelqu'un_ était au courant, sinon pourquoi le gouvernement prendrait-il autant de soin à jeter un charme comme celui-ci à tous les enfants sorciers ? Pourquoi leur interdire de transplaner avant dix-sept ans ? Et _pourquoi_ veut-on absolument savoir où se trouvent tous les gosses capables de faire de la magie ?"

\- Pour des besoins de… euh… recensement, bredouilla Remus. "Et parce que c'est dangereux de voyager sans permis."

\- Oh, c'était aussi bien utile à Vous-Savez-Qui et aux autres pourris de la clique là-haut pour traquer Harry Potter et ses alliés pendant la guerre, grommela Thaddeus avec ironie.

\- Est-ce que vous dites que le Ministère de la Magie nous _cache_ quelque chose ? gronda Drago.

Les iris agrandis d'Arthur suivaient la partie de ping-pong vocal avec une douloureuse intensité.

Cadwallader se leva soudain et sa chaise recula avec un bruit grinçant.

\- Secret d'état ou non… ce n'est plus de la théorie maintenant, en tout cas, dit-il entre ses dents. "Et vu que vous êtes là, autant que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir. Venez avec moi, ça vaudra mieux que des explications à rallonge."

Il quitta la pièce sans les attendre. Arthur fut le premier à le suivre, trébuchant presque dans sa hâte. Drago lui emboîta le pas, sa canne à la main, puis Remus se leva et sortit aussi, les joues empourprées et les cheveux dressés sur la tête comme un chien aux poils hérissés par la colère ou la frayeur. Thaddeus secoua le menton, frotta sa moustache en paille de fer avec un reniflement de mauvais augure, puis les imita.

Ils descendirent dans la Tour sans échanger un mot. La chaleur intense que diffusait Calcifer depuis la cheminée d'onyx monta à leur rencontre. Les lampes brûlaient haut et clair dans l'escalier jonché de débris. Ils ne tardèrent pas à transpirer et leurs mains salies par la couche de suie qui recouvrait la rampe laissèrent des coulées noirâtres sur leur peau tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs cols, s'éventaient, essuyaient les gouttes dégoulinant sur leurs tempes et dans leurs cous.

Puis soudain ils sentirent le froid.

Une sensation glacée qui naquit dans leurs tripes, se répandit dans leurs poumons comme une étreinte de mort et les chaussa d'épouvante.

\- Voilà, c'est là, dit le géologue en les invitant à pénétrer dans une pièce dont il venait de déverrouiller manuellement l'écoutille.

Ils étaient à l'avant-dernier niveau de la Tour, juste au-dessus de la chaudière, dans ce que Wendy avait eu l'habitude d'appeler son atelier et où elle avait passé des heures à réparer le véhicule doré qui avait emmené son équipe aux tréfonds de la Terre.

La _Citrouille_ était toujours là, une forme ronde aux contours un peu brillants dans la pénombre. Mais ce qui attirait immédiatement l'attention était le cône transparent dressé au milieu de la pièce, dans lequel flottait une grande forme noire.

\- Impossible, balbutia Drago en s'arrêtant net, le visage livide.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres, le front inondé de sueur, luttant contre la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac et la douleur qui lui transperçait le dos.

\- _Spero patronum_ , lança Remus d'une voix forte, déployant sa baguette devant le garçon en le voyant chanceler.

La lumière blanche qui se répandit dans la pièce en les éblouissant s'évanouit presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le chasseur étouffa un juron.

\- C'est inutile, dit Cadwallader en posant sa main sur la manche du jeune homme avant qu'il n'invoque de nouveau le sortilège. " _Il_ ne peut pas nous attaquer. Ce que vous voyez là, c'est un couffin d'étoile que nous avons ramené de la dernière expédition dans l'Axe et je vous promets que ça résisterait à la fin du monde."

Il mit les mains dans ses poches, le visage sombre.

\- Voilà. Je vous présente Dave Spencer, dit-il amèrement. "Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste après que les Mangeurs aient dévoré entièrement son ombre…"

Thaddeus passa une main tremblante sur son visage buriné.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque. "C'est un _Détraqueur_."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur cracha dans le lavabo après s'être rincé la bouche. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le rebord de porcelaine, fixant sans le voir le tourbillon d'eau sale qui disparaissait dans le conduit, puis passa rapidement sa manche sous son menton pour essuyer l'eau qui dégoulinait encore sur son visage livide.

Le bulbe rosâtre de la lampe au-dessus du miroir grésilla. La glace s'embua et le garçon, frissonnant, posa ses doigts sur la surface froide, hésitant à la nettoyer pour voir de nouveau son reflet.

\- Je suis désolé, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta, fit volte-face en cherchant précipitamment sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. La tige en bois lui échappa et tomba avec un bruit léger sur le carrelage. Elle roula à quelques pas mais s'arrêta heureusement avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre de la première cabine des toilettes.

Arthur se dépêcha de la ramasser, se forçant à ignorer le bruissement de minuscules pattes ou les yeux ronds brillants qui guettaient dans l'obscurité. Il se redressa un peu trop vite et vit danser quelques points noirs devant ses yeux.

\- Doucement, dit de nouveau la voix. "Tu viens juste d'être malade."

Le garçon déglutit, adossé contre le mur froid de la salle de bains. Sa main tremblait sur sa baguette.

\- Terrence, balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu t'attendais à qui ? riposta légèrement le jeune homme qui, les bras croisés, s'appuyait nonchalamment contre la paroi de la douche.

C'étaient toujours la même blouse blanche, la longue queue de cheval et les lunettes d'intello… mais il paraissait beaucoup plus _tangible_ que les autres fois où il était apparu.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. "Je ne savais pas pour Dave."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il avait la tête lourde et se sentait encore trop faible pour s'écarter du mur, mais une bouffée de colère lui fit serrer les dents.

\- Mais tu savais pour les Détraqueurs, grinça-t-il.

Le médicomage hocha tristement la tête.

\- Je savais. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée lorsque j'étais encore… _ici_ , mais ce n'était pas très difficile de faire le lien en comparant toutes les informations. Lorsqu'un membre n'est plus irrigué, il se décompose… et un être qui a été vidé de toutes ses émotions ne cherche plus qu'une chose : à se nourrir de celles des autres…

\- Mais c'était des _gens_ ! hoqueta Arthur.

Tout son être se révulsait en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu – et aux cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ où on lui avait appris à classifier les Détraqueurs dans le bestiaire des créatures nuisibles et dangereuses.

\- Co-comment… ? P-p-pourquoi ?

Terrence se détacha du mur et remonta légèrement ses lunettes. Ses yeux bleus étaient tristes et sévères.

\- Une petite morsure guérit – on refait passer de la vie, du sang, des _souvenirs_ dans le membre inerte. Mais trop de morsures mènent à une décomposition physique et mentale. On ne peut plus mourir, mais on n'est plus vivant. On devient un être froid parce qu'on est essentiellement mort physiquement, mais on se déplace à la recherche de quelque chose qui nous réchauffe, qui nous rende cette vie perdue : les souvenirs heureux des êtres humains.

Il se mordit la lèvre, étouffa un soupir comme s'il réfléchissait s'il voulait _vraiment_ continuer ses explications.

\- S'ils aspirent les souvenirs de quelqu'un, ses pensées heureuses et tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas les garder et redevenir humains ? Est-ce que…

Arthur refoula la nausée qui revenait. Dans ses yeux verts dilatés se reflétait la peur qui faisait battre son cœur à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que… l'Evideur… est-ce qu'ils…

\- Oui, Arthur, dit Terrence à voix basse. "Tu as parfaitement compris. Les Détraqueurs absorbent l'humanité de leurs victimes et la transmettent directement à leurs maîtres, de l'autre côté du Voile. C'est pourquoi il ne leur reste que la sensation de vide et de désespoir."

Dans le silence lourd, une goutte tomba dans le lavabo avec un bruit creux. Arthur respira bruyamment par le nez et faillit s'étouffer. Il trébucha hors de la pièce comme s'il s'enfuyait, mais ne fit que quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se laisser tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer et pourtant il n'était qu'à quelques étages au-dessus de la chaudière. Il entendait les voix inquiètes des adultes qui discutaient sans parvenir à s'entendre, quelque part dans une pièce en haut, et le rire de crécelle de Calcifer, quelque part en bas, qui se moquait de son parterre d'admirateurs fanatiques.

Terrence s'assit à côté de lui sur la moquette sale, joignant ses doigts maigres entre ses genoux.

\- Ce sont tous des anciens sorciers, murmura le garçon, accablé.

\- Oui, dit le jeune homme doucement. "C'est pour cela qu'ils sont restés longtemps soumis au Ministère de la Magie… mais qu'ils ont pu choisir leur camp pendant la guerre."

\- Mais le _Baiser du Détraqueur_ -

\- Avant d'être une condamnation à mort validée par un gouvernement qui avait dû perdre les pédales, c'est l'ultime tentative pour se réveiller d'un être humain transformé en cauchemar, dit Terrence sombrement. "Une tentative qui échoue mais qui donne l'impression, pendant quelques instants, d'être de nouveau en vie…"

Arthur s'efforçait de rassembler ses pensées éparpillées.

\- Pourquoi un Patronus peut-il les écarter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a toutes sortes de… de _créatures_ de l'autre côté du Voile, répondit patiemment le médicomage. "Je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler certaines des démons, d'autres des anges. Tu vois, par exemple, les gens pensent qu'ils _créent_ un Patronus. Mais c'est faux. Comment un être humain, même le meilleur soit-il, pourrait-il créer une magie aussi pure ? Non, lorsqu'on lance le charme du Patronus… on se contente d'appeler à l'aide, tout simplement. On espère qu'elle viendra et elle vient, littéralement – mais de loin, c'est pour cela que le sortilège doit être lancé avec force. C'est pour cela qu'on doit y croire de toutes ses forces… c'est pour cela qu'un souvenir, même s'il n'est pas heureux au sens propre du terme, permet d'invoquer un Patronus quand même… tant qu'il est chargé en émotion."

Arthur ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Et les Mangeurs d'Ombres sont… exactement le contraire…

Terrence acquiesça.

\- Ils s'attaquent aux enfants parce que ceux-ci les attirent avec leur magie encore pure. Ils s'en prennent aux adultes dans les zones à haut risque comme ici ou au Brésil, mais il leur est beaucoup plus difficile de dévorer quelqu'un qui peut se défendre. Et là où marchent les dragons, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir. C'est ce qui les empêche d'approcher ton père et qui nous a tous protégés quand nous étions dans les Hébrides.

\- Mais dans le reste du monde, la Trace _protège_ les enfants, dit le garçon en rouvrant les yeux, l'air suppliant.

\- C'est le seul moyen qui a été trouvé pour empêcher la tragédie des Détraqueurs, oui. La Trace n'est pas un sortilège individuel, Arthur. C'est une immense _barrière_. Un filet de protection qui recouvre la Terre. Partout où elle peut être activée, elle tient les Mangeurs d'Ombres à distance le temps que les enfants atteignent dix-sept ans...

\- Et _j'_ ai fait une brèche dedans… souffla le garçon d'une voix rauque, les épaules tremblantes.

Terrence hésita. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux bleus et il ouvrit la bouche comme dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

\- C'est de ma faute si l'Evideur peut venir se…

Arthur hoqueta, plaqua une main sur sa bouche comme s'il allait de nouveau vomir.

\- … se nourrir lui-même…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, se recroquevilla comme si le poids de sa culpabilité l'écrasait.

\- Est-ce que… partout dans le monde… est-ce que d'autres gens vont – mourir… ou se transformer… _à cause de moi_ ? balbutia-t-il.

\- _Non_ ! protesta le médicomage vivement. "Tu vas tout réparer, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant la Trace continue de protéger les autres. L'Evideur qui a franchi la brèche est sur ta piste et celle de ta sœur. Il est ici en ce moment. Il ne tardera pas à se montrer et nous en finirons avec lui. Après… _après tout ira bien._ "

Le garçon avait toujours le visage caché dans ses bras et ses oreilles bourdonnaient à force d'essayer d'avaler le sanglot qui l'étouffait, aussi il n'entendit pas l'étrange intonation à la fin de la phrase.

 _"Après, ce sera… différent._

 _Après... une chose à la fois, Arthur. Tu comprendras plus tard."_

Terrence aurait voulu passer son bras autour des épaules du garçon pour le réconforter, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que le geler jusqu'à l'os.

La frontière entre le Voile et le monde des vivants était beaucoup plus fine en Antarctique, aux confins de la Terre, si près de la Porte de Tous les Secrets. Terrence savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

 _Il n'était pas un fantôme, après tout._

 _Et il s'était donné une mission._

Arthur releva la tête, appuya brièvement ses paumes contre ses yeux comme s'il avait mal à la tête – ou voulait écraser des larmes avant qu'on ne les voit. Il tourna la tête vers le médicomage qui sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que l'adolescent avait fait place à l'homme sur le visage las du garçon.

\- Pourquoi les Evideurs veulent-ils les souvenirs des gens ? demanda Arthur à voix basse.

Terrence tressaillit.

Il avait espéré que la question viendrait beaucoup plus tard.

\- Tout ce que nous sommes est contenu dans nos souvenirs, répondit-il. "Il n'est rien de plus puissant que nos émotions. Elles nous transforment, elles nous guident, elles nous aveuglent. Et cela nous façonne, détermine les choix que nous faisons dans le futur. De l'autre côté du Voile, toutes ces émotions – tous ces souvenirs – existent tangiblement. Ils ne disparaissent jamais. Et la tragédie de celui qui franchit la porte sans mourir… c'est qu'il ne peut qu'à jamais contempler ces souvenirs, sans pouvoir les toucher. Il ne peut continuer sa route parce qu'il ne peut rassembler ce qu'il a été."

Il se racla la gorge, se concentra sur ses doigts qui tremblaient imperceptiblement.

\- Vois-tu, on ne triche pas avec la mort, Arthur. Voldemort n'avait aucune idée du piège dans lequel il s'était enfermé en recherchant l'immortalité. Harry Potter l'a sauvé en mettant fin à son existence maudite.

\- Sauvé ?

\- Oui Arthur, _sauvé_. Crois-moi, on devient fou lorsqu'on est pour toujours bloqué à la lisière d'une nouvelle étape. Lorsqu'on aspire à être rempli, entier, apaisé – et que l'on ne peut jamais être satisfait… Ou lorsqu'on est condamné à être spectateur pour toute éternité…

Terrence inhala, tiraillant machinalement un fil au bout de sa manche. À l'endroit où ses grands pieds étaient posés sur la marche, la moquette s'était frangée de givre.

\- Le voyage _plus loin_ est interdit à celui qui n'est pas mort. Il voit passer toutes les âmes mais il n'en fait pas partie. Il reste entre les deux, prisonnier du Voile, mais il n'est pas un Patronus, donc il ne peut pas être appelé, il ne peut pas _participer_. Il sait et voit tout, mais tout lui est inaccessible. Il peut ressentir, mais ses souvenirs et ses sentiments ne laissent aucune empreinte. C'est cette souffrance – cette absurdité, cette impuissance – qui crée un Evideur.

Il s'efforçait de parler comme un professeur – ou comme le premier de la classe qu'il avait été toute sa vie – mais sa voix s'enroua malgré lui et Arthur, qui l'écoutait avec intensité, le remarqua.

\- _Celui qui franchit la porte sans mourir_ , répéta-t-il pensivement.

Terrence enleva posément ses lunettes et les essuya sur un coin de sa blouse. Seul son dos raidi trahissait sa nervosité.

\- Toi, tu as traversé comme ça, dit lentement le garçon. "Sur le Pont des Soupirs, quand vous étiez dans l'Axe."

Le médicomage avala sa salive.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il.

Arthur resta un long moment silencieux. Puis ses yeux verts anxieux cherchèrent les iris bleus sans âge.

\- Est-ce que _tu_ es un Evideur ? finit-il par souffler.

Terrence lâcha un petit rire cassé.

\- Non. En tout cas, pas encore.

Il remit ses lunettes, se mordit la lèvre et tenta un sourire gouailleur, sans se rendre compte qu'une larme brillante comme une goutte de mercure coulait sur sa joue.

\- Euphrosine n'avait pas complètement tort, tu vois.

Une pensée terrifiante traversa le regard d'Arthur qui se leva brusquement, manquant de dégringoler dans les escaliers.

\- Est-ce que Scorpius risque aussi de se transformer ?

Les lèvres de Terrence se crispèrent un instant, mais son sourire resta en place. Il secoua gentiment la tête.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il. "Euphrosine est en sécurité avec lui. Scorpius est bien vivant, Arthur. Et il est ici tout entier, même s'il a l'air de dormir. Mais tu devrais quand même aller rejoindre ta sœur. Malefoy a besoin de vous deux pour se rappeler que sa vie n'est pas terminée."

Arthur hocha le menton pour montrer qu'il avait compris et s'élança dans l'escalier – pour s'arrêter à peine quelques marches plus haut.

\- Terrence, lança-t-il en se retournant, la main toujours sur la rampe.

\- Ouais ?

Le garçon eut un faible sourire.

\- Merci. De m'avoir expliqué et… de m'avoir dit la vérité sur… toi.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête sans répondre. Mais quand Arthur eut disparu au tournant de l'escalier, son visage s'assombrit. Il descendit lentement vers la chaudière, sa blouse blanche flottant derrière lui comme à l'époque où il vivait dans la Tour, les mains dans les poches et sa queue de cheval dansant dans son dos.

Les Mangeurs s'écartèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la salle tout en bas. Chuchotant et couinant, ils s'amassèrent contre les murs comme un tas de boules de suie, clignotant de leurs gros yeux ronds, trépignant sur leurs minuscules pattes.

Calcifer se prélassait, enroulé autour de sa buche. Ses hautes flammes jetaient une clarté verdâtre sur les murs de pierre noire et brillante. Ses petits yeux triangulaires scrutèrent le visage fermé du médicomage, puis il lâcha un soupir moqueur et roula sur lui-même paresseusement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui mens si ça te fait autant de mal ? lança-t-il de son habituelle voix haut-perchée désagréable.

\- Je ne lui mens pas. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas besoin de _tout_ savoir, répliqua Terrence en s'adossant à l'un des larges piliers qui soutenaient la voûte.

\- Mais tu aurais _au moins_ pu lui dire que ce n'était _pas de sa faute_ si la brèche était ouverte.

\- Pendant qu'il croit que c'est à lui de la refermer, il se prépare à ce qui l'attend.

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel un Mangeur d'Ombre se risqua à l'écart des autres. Le médicomage, qui avait enlevé ses lunettes pour pincer l'arête de son nez, les remit et claqua des doigts. La petite créature explosa littéralement. Les autres se recroquevillèrent contre les murs, terrifiées.

\- Tu ressembles trop au vieil homme pour ton bien, Swanson, maugréa le daemon avec un bruit de bouche grossier qui fit crépiter quelques étincelles.

Terrence eut un petit rire amer. Il se laissa glisser le long du pilier et cala ses coudes sur ses genoux, la nuque renversée.

\- Quand Harry Potter sera mort, toutes ces choses qui sont tapies dans les ténèbres, gardées à distance par sa simple présence, vont se réveiller, dit-il sombrement. "À ce moment-là, nous aurons besoin qu'Arthur soit là - et qu'il soit prêt à prendre en main sa destinée. Et il ne serait jamais venu s'il avait su ce qu'il risque d'en coûter à Euphrosine."

Calcifer ricana.

\- Il ne fait pas bon s'appeler Potter l'année de ses quinze ans. On finit toujours par tomber dans un piège et devoir sauver le monde en se sacrifiant ! D'abord le Cimetière, ensuite l'Île, maintenant la Tour…

Terrence ferma les paupières.

\- Après ça, ce sera terminé. La prophétie le dit. C'est la dernière grande tâche de cette famille maudite…

\- Berce-toi de bonnes pensées si tu le veux, Swanson, mais la vérité c'est que si ce gamin ne portait pas le même prénom que toi, tu n'aurais _aucun moyen_ d'entrer en contact avec lui et tu aurais perdu la raison depuis longtemps ! Le sort du monde te serait bien indifférent, tu serais occupé à dé-

Le mot s'étrangla dans la gorge du daemon quand le médicomage, relevé d'un bond, referma sa poigne d'acier sur les flammes.

\- Ne prononce pas un mot de plus, l'allumette, siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents. "Tu ne vaux pas plus cher que moi. Tu n'as accepté de m'aider que parce qu'Euphrosine est ton billet pour l'autre côté du Voile."

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, gargouilla Calcifer en se tortillant. "Les étoiles n'ont pas d'âme."

La salle s'était obscurcie, remplie de fumée épaisse, et dans les ombres qui grandissaient sur le mur au pied duquel se pressaient les Mangeurs terrifiés, la silhouette du médicomage se courbait en un dos monstrueux.

Terrence relâcha son étreinte, se redressa et regarda avec pitié les flammes qui crachotaient en reprenant péniblement la forme d'un chat.

\- Je sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Je sais. Je suis désolé."

Il tendit la main, caressa la tête rouge du petit daemon qui se frotta en ronronnant contre sa paume. La salle s'éclaircit de nouveau, mais les Mangeurs, tapis dans les recoins, continuèrent de trembler.

\- Tout ira bien, Cal, murmura Terrence. "Nous n'échouerons pas. Scorpius va se réveiller. Wendy sera sauvée. Arthur fera le bon choix et Euphrosine le ramènera. Et ensuite nous serons libres tous les deux."

\- Mourir, tout de même, marmonna Calcifer. "Ce doit être une sacrément belle aventure."

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : L'Ascenseur de Verre**_


	25. La Nuit attend

**LA NUIT ATTEND  
**

* * *

Scorpius avait perdu la notion du temps. Les jours et les nuits s'étiraient les uns à la suite des autres, se confondaient dans le blizzard qui soufflait autour de la Tour Ecarlate. Il avait vaguement le souvenir de la voix de Christopher Cadwallader qui le suppliait de manger quelque chose, d'un baiser de Wendy sur sa joue, d'avoir senti le sol trembler au décollage du _Cyrano_.

La nourriture qu'on avait gentiment poussée vers sa bouche avait un goût de cendres et la chaleur amère du café dans son œsophage ne durait que quelques secondes avant que la sensation glacée ne revienne dans ce corps qui lui paraissait presque étranger tellement il était engourdi.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

Il ne savait plus très bien la différence entre les moments où il dormait dans le fauteuil au dossier inconfortable et ceux où il fixait la plaine à travers le dôme de cristal. Les étoiles pâles scintillaient dans la nuit, puis une ombre rougeoyante passait sur lui et l'observatoire était baigné de lumière. Le crépuscule filait comme une aquarelle jetée dans une rivière, tout devenait gris et la neige tournoyait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'Albus avait laissé échapper ce léger soupir en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers ? Ses yeux verts souriaient. Un battement de cils fatigué, une pression amicale sur la main froide de Scorpius, et tout avait été terminé.

Comme ça, sans bruit, sans éclat, la moitié de son cœur lui avait été arrachée.

Parfois il tâtait machinalement sa poitrine, presque étonné de ne pas la sentir poisseuse de sang. Aucune marque sur son torse, aucune tache sur sa chemise blanche. Et pourtant il pouvait sentir la déchirure à chaque respiration.

Albus était mort.

Son corps reposait dans un cocon de magie pure un peu plus bas dans les étages, mais il n'était plus là.

Scorpius ne se rappelait plus très bien ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Avait-il exécuté le charme ? Etait-ce lui qui avait hurlé à s'en casser la voix ? Il ne savait même pas s'il avait pleuré.

Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir invoqué le Patronus et de l'avoir vu s'envoler vers le Nord, les ailes alourdies par une douleur qui ne pouvait s'exprimer avec des mots.

Albus était mort.

Et Scorpius était toujours vivant.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas humainement possible. Personne ne pouvait vivre sans la moitié de son cœur. Et pourtant il entendait toujours le battement ralenti, faible mais obstiné.

Voulait-il vivre ? Il était presque certain que non. Pourtant il était toujours là.

Il avait un vague souvenir de Wendy accrochée à lui, mouillant son col de larmes. Il sentait parfois dans sa paume le contact froid et lourd de la montre à gousset. Dans ses pensées confuses émergeait parfois la sensation incongrue d'une tape sur sa nuque et il entendait de loin la voix bourrue de Cada-le-ver en train de râler.

Il était sur le balcon de l'observatoire et des flocons de neige lui chatouillaient le visage, mouchetaient ses cheveux et sa redingote noire. Il n'avait pas froid. Le hurlement du blizzard n'avait rien de menaçant. On appelait son nom. Il devait venir. Il souriait… et une goutte de sang perlait à ses lèvres gercées, soudain on le tirait en arrière, une gifle lui brûlait la joue. Quelqu'un frictionnait ses doigts gourds, on l'obligeait à ingurgiter une goulée de _Whisky Pur Feu_ et il crachotait, furieux, désorienté.

Les visages flous flottaient autour de lui. Des silhouettes dans un monde sans contours, gris et opaque. Des voix inquiètes, des mains qui le palpaient, le secouaient. Il les repoussait sans un mot, trébuchait pour reprendre sa place derrière la vitre.

Combien de jours depuis qu'il avait invoqué le Patronus ?

Pourquoi aucune aide ne venait-elle ?

Il avait mal.

Il suffoquait.

Il se noyait sans pouvoir se débattre.

Son cerveau embrumé ne faisait plus la différence entre la réalité et ses rêves. L'observatoire était-il toujours là ? C'était comme se tenir debout dans une de ces bulles de verre que l'on secoue. La neige montait du sol marbré de noir et il était debout, la tête à l'envers. Le soleil se levait et se couchait au-delà des crêtes des _Dents de Crystal_. La banquise au-dessus de sa tête, l'océan dans l'immensité du ciel et la plaine sombre fleurie de milliers d'étoiles.

Peut-être qu'il était de retour dans l'Axe.

Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, de plus en plus ténus.

La douleur qui l'étouffait s'apaisait peu à peu.

Albus était mort.

Personne ne pouvait plus sauver Scorpius.

Wendy avait disparu. Peut-être était-elle déjà partie rejoindre Al et Terrence. Tout était bien.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

Scorpius savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais il n'avait pas la force d'essayer de s'en souvenir.

C'était plus facile ainsi.

Laisser son cœur saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

Ensuite il se réveillerait.

Et tout serait terminé.

\- Scorpius ?

La voix perça difficilement dans le brouillard.

Il voulut la chasser d'un bref mouvement de tête agacé, comme on chasse un moustique qui trouble une sieste bien méritée.

Mais elle insista.

\- Scorpius ?

La souffrance lovée dans sa poitrine tressaillit et se réveilla.

Dans ses membres glacés, le sang se remit à circuler, brûlant et douloureux.

Il voulait que cela cesse. Il ne voulait plus lutter. Il avait presque tout oublié.

\- Scorpius ?

Ses yeux encroûtés s'ouvrirent lentement. Ses cils étirèrent en longs fils le liquide blanchâtre qui suintait à sa cornée.

Tout était rouge et brouillé comme vu à travers une fiole de grenat.

Les multiplettes boréales, le fauteuil Empire, le guéridon avec la montre et la tasse vide, l'ascenseur de verre. Tout basculait, vacillait, se distordait en silence.

\- Scorpius, réveille-toi.

Une main toucha son menton mal rasé et il sursauta.

Un vertige le fit chanceler. L'observatoire tomba avec lui, au ralenti. Il sentit qu'on glissait un coussin sous sa tête, puis réalisa qu'il était allongé sur les dalles froides en sentant leur contact froid à travers ses vêtements.

Un visage rond et constellé de taches de rousseur se pencha sur lui, auréolé de bouclettes fauves en désordre. Deux yeux cerclés de lunettes le scrutèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Scorpius ? Tu me vois ?

Dans les prunelles gris tourterelle si semblables aux siennes, c'était le regard d'Albus. La même tendresse, la même pureté.

 _Euphrosine._

Il voulut sourire et soudain tout lui revint – une vague de douleur, de regrets, de fatigue, d'angoisse qui le submergea. Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, il hoqueta, agrippa le gilet en laine, se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un faible gémissement.

Une main large et chaude glissa dans ses cheveux. Sous cette caresse, la boule dans sa gorge se défit et les larmes débordèrent enfin sur ses joues, après des jours et des jours d'attente.

\- C'est fini, mon garçon, dit la voix enrouée de son père. "C'est fini. Je suis là."

\- Scorpius ? dit la voix hésitante d'Arthur. "S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Nous avons besoin de toi."

Un baiser effleura sa tempe et l'étau dans sa tête commença à se dissiper. Il se souvint du _Patronus_ qui avait emporté son chagrin, du regard de Wendy avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'ascenseur de verre et de la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, frissonnant.

Euphrosine était toujours là. Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'un enfant dans son regard. Des cernes creusaient son visage pâle et sa coupe de cheveux était encore plus désastreuse que celle d'Harry Potter.

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Merci d'être revenu, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un autre baiser sur son front.

Alors Scorpius sentit son cœur se remettre à battre doucement, douloureusement, mais de plus en plus vite, comme s'il se rappelait soudain pourquoi il voulait vivre.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur se mordilla les lèvres. Son regard glissa en direction de son parrain installé sur le divan, toujours aussi pâle mais les yeux enfin clairs, sur les genoux de qui Euphrosine était en train d'étendre un plaid en crochet.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, marmonna le garçon entre ses dents.

Drago s'arrêta à côté de lui, un bol de soupe fumant à la main, et lui pressa un instant l'épaule.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Remus était assis en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils crapauds, plongé dans un épais bouquin poussiéreux, sa baguette glissée sur l'oreille. Les sourcils froncés, il cherchait lui aussi une explication à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait – à ce qu'ils devinaient tous être faussé.

A côté de la fenêtre ronde derrière laquelle la nuit jouait avec une guirlande de flocons, Thaddeus fumait la pipe tout en observant Drago Malefoy qui s'efforçait de ne pas couver son fils trop ouvertement.

Le salon tapissé d'émeraude n'avait pas été dévasté par les invasions des Mangeurs d'Ombres et restait confortable, accueillant, même si les tableaux étaient vides et les plantes vertes avaient fané. Au centre, le globe terrestre transparent, cerclé d'or, tournait sur lui-même, traversé de temps à autre par la silhouette fugitive d'une baleine volante ou d'un dragon. Les murs étaient toujours recouverts jusqu'au plafond de livres sur tous les sujets imaginables.

Scorpius avala plusieurs cuillerées de soupe puis fit une pause pour laisser le temps à son estomac de s'ajuster. Il avait déjà le teint un peu moins cireux et un sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres en écoutant bavarder la petite fille. Adossé à une pile de coussins, il n'avait visiblement pas encore la force de se lever, mais il était bel et bien réveillé.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir des semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort d'Albus. Il ne se rappelait pas du soir où les voyageurs étaient arrivés, ni d'avoir parlé avec Euphrosine et Arthur.

\- On a atterri le dix décembre, lui expliqua encore son père. "Est-ce que tu te sens de manger un bout de toast ?"

\- Pas encore. Quel jour avez-vous dit que nous étions ?

\- Le dix-huit décembre, répéta patiemment la petite fille. "Tu as assez chaud ?"

\- Oui, sourit Scorpius en reposant le bol à moitié vide sur le guéridon à côté du canapé.

Ses mains tremblaient et il fit la grimace, agacé par la faiblesse générale de son corps. Il ferma les yeux un instant, renversant la tête sur ses coussins pour chasser un nouveau vertige, puis les rouvrit et croisa le regard sévère de son père.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on oublie de prendre soin de soi, grogna Drago malgré lui.

Scorpius l'ignora.

\- Alors tu dis que _Terrence_ est venu vous chercher _en Angleterre_ et vous a dit de venir ici pour me… m'aider ?

Arthur vint se percher sur l'accoudoir de Remus qui avait relevé la tête et se grattait le crâne d'un air fatigué.

\- Ouais. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter que Zophine devait absolument te _ramener_ si on voulait sauver maman. La vieille Euphrosine est apparu dans un rêve et elle a aussi dit ça. Et la prophétie avait l'air de vouloir aller aussi dans ce sens.

Le garçon inspira profondément. Il se racla la gorge.

\- C'est juste que… c'est juste que c'était _trop facile_. Je veux dire, Euphrosine a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi…

\- Nous aussi, interrompit Drago.

\- On a tous essayé de te parler, de te toucher, de t'atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Des fois tu avais l'air de nous entendre, d'autres fois non. Et puis aujourd'hui, t'es tombé, et d'un coup tu nous regardais vraiment.

Arthur se mordit de nouveau le coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien eu de spécial aujourd'hui. C'était comme si… comme si à force de te parler, tu avais fini par nous entendre. Mais il n'y a rien eu de… magique.

\- Peut-être qu'on a compris les messages de travers, interprété la prophétie selon ce qui semblait logique, mais qu'on s'est planté, dit Remus. "Les prophéties, c'est toujours délicat. Et on ne peut pas dire que le fantôme et l'étoile se soient montrés particulièrement clairs quand on leur posait des questions."

Drago échangea un coup d'œil avec Thaddeus qui faisait des ronds de fumée, ses sourcils blanchâtres rassemblés en un buisson fourni au-dessus de son nez en forme de topinambour.

\- Peut-être que Terrence et Calcifer avaient leurs raisons de ne pas _tout_ nous expliquer, marmonna l'aristocrate. "Peut-être que depuis le début, le "cœur perdu entre ici et là-bas" n'est pas celui de Scorpius…"

Il y eut un silence lourd, puis Euphrosine toussota.

\- En tout cas, c'était une bonne chose qu'on vienne ici, non ? dit-elle légèrement. "Scorpius n'allait pas bien. Il _avait_ besoin de nous. Ça, c'était vrai, au moins."

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bien dit, p'tite sœur, lança-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête, la gorge obstruée. Scorpius avait fermé les paupières, mais on ne pouvait savoir si c'était pour rassembler ses forces ou pour qu'on ne voie pas l'expression fugitive dans ses yeux.

Euphrosine se rengorgea.

\- Okay, dit-elle. "Maintenant, il nous reste maman à sauver. C'est quoi le plan ?"

Arthur faillit s'étouffer mais les cheveux de Remus prirent une joyeuse teinte bleu fluo alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil admiratif en direction de la petite fille au menton levé avec défi. Il passa sa main dedans pour les ébouriffer et toucha machinalement la plume porte-bonheur qui pendait à son oreille.

\- Elle a raison. On a encore du pain sur la planche.

Drago était sur le point de protester qu'il ne pensait pas son fils soit _déjà_ en état de participer à une réunion comme celle-ci lorsque Thaddeus émit un borborygme qui attira tous les regards vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Christopher Cadwallader se glissa dans la pièce sans être remarqué. Les mains dans les poches, il appuya son épaule contre la bibliothèque et resta silencieux.

Le vieil homme enleva sa pipe de sa bouche et s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Le problème, s'pas l'Ascenseur de Verre. Il fonctionne très bien. Tous les systèmes du _Cyrano_ sont opérationnels aussi, d'après les relevés qu'reçoit la Tour. C'qui va pas, c'est qu'nous n'avons plus aucun contact 'vec les gens à l'intérieur d'la machine.

\- Nous avions anticipé cela, dit Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. "Qu'est-il arrivé à l'équipe qui devait intervenir dans un cas comme celui-ci ?"

Remus fit léviter vers lui un des gros dossiers en cuir entassés autour de son fauteuil mais Drago l'intercepta.

\- Tu liras ça quand tu n'auras plus la migraine, articula-t-il froidement à l'intention de son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton père a raison, Malefoy, dit Christopher dont la voix fit sursauter les autres. "Contente-toi d'écouter pour l'instant. La version résumé est déjà suffisante pour te faire des nœuds au cerveau."

Il se détacha de l'étagère.

\- Est-ce que les enfants devraient être ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant en s'approchant.

\- Je ne sortirai pas de la pièce, dit sèchement Arthur.

\- Moi non plus, s'empressa d'ajouter Euphrosine avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de parler.

\- Très bien, dit Cadwallader froidement.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils vides, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit machinalement les mains après s'être frotté l'arcade sourcilière. Ses yeux bruns fatigués se posèrent sur le visage tendu de Scorpius. Il soupira, puis se décida à parler.

\- En gros, chaque fois que quelqu'un s'éjecte de l'Ascenseur de Verre pour rejoindre le _Cyrano_ , il… il s'endort. Littéralement.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa, alarmé.

\- Alors ils sont en train d'errer…

Un vertige lui coupa la parole et il retomba, haletant. Euphrosine l'aida à se réinstaller sur les oreillers, tandis qu'Arthur, inquiet, remplissait un verre d'eau et l'apportait à son parrain.

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, protesta faiblement Scorpius quand il eut bu quelques gorgées. Il se pinça le nez, repoussant de toute sa volonté le malaise qui l'avait saisi. "Chris."

\- Présent, dit le géologue de sa voix bourrue habituelle. "Désolé pour le raccourci, j'aurais dû être plus clair. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'est en train de croiser dans l'espace comme une bouteille à la mer."

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je sais pas si c'est mieux pour autant, mais… ils sont – comment dire ça ? Le _Cyrano_ est pris au piège derrière la Lune dans une espèce de toile d'araignée géante. Quand quelqu'un essaie d'aller les rejoindre, il est automatiquement punaisé dessus aussi.

Scorpius avait tellement pâli qu'ils crurent qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir.

\- Depuis _combien de temps_ ? souffla-t-il.

Cadwallader passa une main sur son visage, massa sa mâchoire puis fit face au regard gris tourterelle épouvanté.

\- Une semaine.

\- Une _semaine_ , répéta Scorpius, hébété.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire, dit Cadwallader avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. "Ils sont enveloppés dans des espèces de cocons. Avec un peu de chance, ça les aura maintenu en vie après que leur réserve d'oxygène se soit vidée."

Remus, qui avait assisté à des dizaines de rapports de mission faits sur le même ton détaché n'eut aucune peine à entendre la peine derrière les mots. Thaddeus dut la sentir aussi car il ne fit aucune remarque, se contenta de tirer sur sa pipe. Drago serra le poing sur sa canne pour ne pas cracher de remarque acerbe en voyant son fils se décomposer devant la nouvelle. Arthur et Euphrosine lancèrent un coup d'œil choqué en direction du géologue.

\- Qui ? articula leur parrain d'une voix blanche.

\- Willy Murdoch, Samuel Tyler, Dana Scully et John Sheppard.

\- Billie et Dave ? demanda Scorpius après avoir pris une inspiration hachée qui ressemblait terriblement à un sanglot.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres ont eu Dave Spencer, dit sobrement Christopher. "Billie va bien. Elle n'a pas essayé de faire le saut, c'est tant mieux. C'est grâce à ses allers-retours dans l'Ascenseur de Verre que nous avons un peu plus d'informations sur ce qui se passe là-haut."

Il consulta la pendule dans un coin du salon.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Ecoute, Malefoy, ne te mets pas martel en tête. Tous ceux qui faisaient partie de ce projet en connaissaient parfaitement les risques. Personne ne t'en veut.

Scorpius secoua farouchement la tête. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le plaid en crochet et ses phalanges étaient livides.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres…

\- Ne sont pas uniquement ta responsabilité, idiot, interrompit le géologue. "Sûr qu'on aurait aimé avoir un coup de main, mais… c'est comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'aventure sans danger et on ne peut rien apprendre si l'on a peur de se blesser. C'est _toi_ qui répètes ça aux nouvelles recrues chaque année, je te signale."

\- Besoin d'une piqûre de rappel, patron ? demanda une voix gouailleuse tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

Tout le monde tourna la tête.

\- Salut les gars, dit la nouvelle venue. "N'applaudissez pas tous en même temps, surtout. Je suis revenue en un seul morceau."

Scorpius, Christopher et Remus poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement. Drago et Thaddeus tiquèrent devant autant d'insouciance. Euphrosine fit joyeusement signe à la jeune fille et Arthur se trouva un intérêt soudain pour le napperon démodé qui recouvrait l'accoudoir du divan.

Billie Drake n'avait pas encore vingt ans et d'opulents cheveux blonds cendrés qu'elle rabattait sur le sommet de sa tête avec une barrette. Quand elle souriait, sa langue pointait malicieusement entre ses dents blanches. Elle avait le menton prognathe et des lèvres charnues, le nez insolent, des sourcils sombres et de grands yeux bruns-dorés entourés d'un halo de crayon noir. Souvent vêtue d'un survêtement rose qui la moulait et d'un t-shirt bleu informe qui lui faisait un décolleté plongeant, elle avait comme manie quand elle réfléchissait de jouer avec la fermeture éclair de son sweat à capuche, sans sembler se douter le moins du monde de ce que cela pouvait avoir d'envoûtant.

Arthur avait toujours du mal à se concentrer lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais Euphrosine la trouvait absolument fantastique.

La mère de Billie, l'astronome Vivienne Drake, avait fait partie de la première expédition dans l'Axe. De son père… eh bien, on ne savait pas grand-chose. Elle l'appelait "le grand méchant loup" et riait en clignant de l'œil, mais Remus était certain qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de garou dans les veines de l'héritière du Capitaine Nero.

(Il était par contre très soulagé que le sang de Vélane qu'ils avaient en commun l'immunise face aux charmes de la jeune fille.)

Billie mâchait du chewing-gum en permanence et son anglais manquait sérieusement d'élégance, mais elle était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus courageuses de la Tour. Elle avait postulé pour faire partie du voyage et avait été refusée en raison de son âge. Wendy, qui l'avait eue en stage d'ingénierie magique, avait intercédé pour qu'elle vienne travailler à la base d'Inlandsis.

Bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune sur place, sa capacité à réagir en situation de crise avait rapidement fait d'elle le bras droit de Christopher Cadwallader, le plus ancien à bord, quand Scorpius Malefoy n'avait plus été en mesure de mener son équipe.

Billie Drake comprenait parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'Ascenseur de Verre et savait parfaitement qu'elle noierait son auditoire si elle se lançait dans des explications scientifiques. Aussi alla-t-elle droit au but.

\- Tant qu'on reste à l'intérieur de la cabine, on ne risque rien. C'est le saut vers le _Cyrano_ qui est dangereux. On le voit très bien quand on arrive en haut du fil. Il brille dans le noir, au milieu de la toile. Il est et paraît très proche, mais quand on sort de la cabine, on tombe sous l'influence de ces…

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

\- J'suis pas zoologiste, moi…

\- Ethologue, corrigea machinalement Arthur.

\- En tout cas les créatures magiques, c'est pas mon domaine, enchaina Billie en collant une photo floue et sombre sur le tableau qui trônait maintenant au milieu du salon. "Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce sont des sortes de panthères. Sauf qu'elles vivent dans l'espace où on ne peut pas respirer, techniquement, et qu'elles ont _quatre_ ailes, qui ne leur servent à rien, autant que je sache. Est-ce que votre papa vous avait parlé de quelque chose comme ça ? Ce serait cool si on savait comment les neutraliser. Il n'y a rien à leur sujet dans la bibliothèque de la Tour."

Euphrosine fit un geste d'ignorance.

\- Tous les animaux fantastiques ne sont pas encore répertoriés, dit Scorpius en s'appuyant sur un coude pour se redresser sur ses oreillers. "Norbert Dragonneau n'a jamais mis les pieds dans l'Axe et il n'avait pas les moyens d'aller sur la Lune à l'époque."

\- L'avait pas répertorié les ouranozo-zo… les, euh… les calamars volants non plus, grommela Thaddeus. "L'a fallu attendre qu'on décolle du plancher des vaches pour ça. Sacrés bestiaux, j'vous dis. On aurait aimé être prévenus, la première fois qu'on les a croisés…"

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Papa n'a jamais mentionné aucune espèce de panthère lunaire, confirma-t-il.

Remus sourit.

\- J'aime bien, dit-il. " _Lunar pardus_. Adjugé vendu."

\- En latin, c'est affreux, lança Euphrosine avec une grimace.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ce n'est pas forcément accordé correctement. Revenons-en au plan d'action, si vous le voulez bien.

Scorpius hocha la tête et Billie reprit sa baguette pour continuer d'accrocher par magie des documents sur le tableau.

\- Les panthères ne font strictement rien pour le moment, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer. Je ne sais pas si elles attendent un cycle lunaire spécifique ou s'il y a autre chose, mais pour l'instant elles n'ont pas tenté de pénétrer à l'intérieur du _Cyrano_. Elles n'ont pas non plus…

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Elles n'ont pas non plus essayé de dévorer les autres, termina-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous qu'on tombe sous leur influence en quittant l'Ascenseur ? interrogea Remus.

\- Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui causerait ça autrement. Tous ceux qui ont fait le saut ont commencé par naviguer correctement, puis ils se sont mis à s'embrouiller dans les formules, à parler d'une voix pâteuse et finalement ils se sont… endormis, je suppose. Je suis presque certaine que les passagers du _Cyrano_ ont subi le même sort dès qu'ils ont quitté le fil et sont entrés dans la zone d'ombre derrière la Lune.

\- Et il n'y a pas moyen de ramener le _Cyrano_ vers l'Ascenseur avec un sortilège d'attraction ? demanda Euphrosine.

Christopher laissa échapper un grognement mais Billie sourit gentiment.

\- Déjà essayé, ma belle. Mais outre qu'il pèse une tonne depuis qu'il n'est plus soumis à la gravité, il est quand même trop loin. Et plus les jours passent, plus la toile est épaisse autour de lui. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est réussir à y aller, relancer les machines et faire marche arrière. Sauf que pour l'instant… tous ceux qui ont essayé ont échoué.

\- Alors il faut continuer à réfléchir, dit sombrement Scorpius. "On ne peut pas les abandonner."

Son front pâle s'était couvert de sueur et ses narines se pinçaient.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de s'épuiser. Faisons une pause, dit Drago en se levant brusquement.

Billie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et se remit à mâcher son chewing-gum en triant les papiers éparpillés autour d'elle. Christopher ne protesta pas non plus. Il se contenta de passer les deux mains dans ses cheveux avec un soupir, puis quitta la pièce.

Remus vint se planter devant le tableau, tripotant machinalement la plume à son oreille. Thaddeus s'était enfoncé dans un fauteuil et bourrait de nouveau sa pipe, le regard pensif sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

Drago aida Scorpius à se mettre debout après avoir étouffé ses protestations d'un geste vif. Les yeux de l'aristocrate flamboyaient et son fils était trop épuisé pour insister que sa place était aux commandes. Il laissa son père l'entrainer vers la porte.

Euphrosine se glissa sous le bras du jeune homme pour le soutenir de l'autre côté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-elle tout en l'aidant à descendre péniblement les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. "On va trouver une solution. L'autre Euphrosine a dit qu'on sauverait maman, tu sais. Elle n'a juste pas dit comment. Et Calcifer a promis que tout irait bien."

Scorpius eut un reniflement ironique.

\- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Calcifer, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais on peut faire confiance à Terrence Swanson, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua la petite fille.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'appuya plus lourdement sur son père, puis rouvrit les paupières et sourit à Euphrosine.

\- Oui. A Terrence, on peut faire confiance.

Dans le salon, Arthur s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et scrutait la nuit enfin claire de l'autre côté du hublot géant. En se tordant un peu le cou, il pouvait voir la lune énorme, crevassée, monstrueuse, qui se détachait parfaitement sur la voûte de velours noir, comme si elle était sur le point de tomber sur la Tour et de l'écraser.

Il frissonna.

\- Il fait encore plus froid là-haut qu'ici, dit la voix chaleureuse de Billie derrière lui.

Il sourit amèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir vérifier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là. On ne va pas nous autoriser à participer au sauvetage…"

 _… et clairement Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de nous pour se réveiller._

Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, ses mensonges, fuguer de Poudlard, la monumentale bêtise avec la Trace, Euphrosine embarquée dans cette folie… _tout ça pour quoi ?_

 _Terrence avait menti au sujet de Scorpius._

 _Peut-être qu'il mentait aussi au sujet de Wendy._

Peut-être qu'Arthur avait tout imaginé, depuis le début…

Une main toucha son bras et il tressaillit en sentant le picotement agréable sur son bras même à travers son pull. Il leva la tête vers Billie.

Elle contemplait la plaine enneigée plongée dans la nuit avec une expression tendue.

\- Je voulais attendre que Malefoy soit en meilleure forme pour l'expliquer, mais… je suis presque certaine qu'il faut un immense effort de volonté pour arriver jusqu'au _Cyrano_. Ils n'ont pas tous cédé à l'influence des panthères à la même vitesse ni de la même façon… je…

Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine, mais pour une fois Arthur ne fut pas distrait par le mouvement voluptueux au creux de la fermeture éclair.

\- Je pense que personne d'autre que toi ou ta sœur ne peut parvenir au _Cyrano_. Peut-être que Malefoy le pourra, mais j'en doute. Je crois qu'il faut être… désespéré pour l'atteindre - désespéré de vivre, aussi. Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, repoussa derrière son oreille une longue mèche de cheveux blonds puis planta son regard brun-doré très triste dans les yeux verts du garçon.

\- Je pense que ta mère ne voulait pas revenir, dit-elle doucement. "Et qu'il n'y a _que vous_ pour la convaincre de le faire."

Arthur déglutit. Il serra les poings, cherchant de nouveau la lune qui le défiait tout là-haut.

 _Il le ferait._

 _Il ramènerait sa mère à Euphrosine._

Il ne vit pas la silhouette de Terrence fluctuer, argentée, dans un coin du salon.

Il ne savait pas que le temps lui était compté car les panthères lunaires attendaient le solstice d'hiver pour dévorer leurs proies. Il ne savait pas que ce ne serait pas lui qui monterait dans l'Ascenseur de Verre. Il ne savait pas que dans trois jours, il verrait sortir de l'ombre son pire cauchemar.

Il ne savait pas que la prophétie avait dit vrai et qu'au soir du vingt-et-un décembre, le choix d'Euphrosine aurait décidé de leur destin.

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : L'ASCENSEUR DE VERRE_**

 ** _(Pour de vrai, cette fois. Désolée pour le délai... l'histoire insistait pour rajouter des précisions. Mais cette fois on y est. Au prochain chapitre, ce sera l'aube du 20 décembre, veille du solstice d'hiver. Préparez-vous pour de l'action, de l'épique et des frissons ! Team Euphrosine, en avant !)_**


	26. L'Ascenseur de Verre

**L'ASCENSEUR DE VERRE**

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy était en train de souffler sur son café, levant sa tasse d'une main, sa soucoupe dans l'autre. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir se superposer à la longue silhouette fine debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine un autre homme grand et mince qui buvait son thé avec les mêmes manières élégantes.

 _Lequel des deux avait transmis à l'autre cette façon de se tenir ?_

Pendant ces trois derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de remarquer les ressemblances entre son père et son parrain. Scorpius s'accroupissait pour caresser Koff qui rongeait une clé à molette et soudain c'était Albus en train de saisir à pleines poignées les bajoues du demiguise qui venait à lui pour lui offrir une pomme.

Une main dans la poche de son pantalon, sa veste de costume repoussée sur sa hanche, l'homme le plus important de la Tour Ecarlate décrivait la suite des opérations à son équipe tout en déplaçant les étoiles dans le nuit magique déployée autour de lui, mais Arthur, en clignant des yeux, voyait le simple professeur en chemise à carreaux qui effleurait des doigts l'une des bulles d'eau blanches et brillantes flottant dans la classe plongée dans l'obscurité et il entendait le murmure du fond marin enchanté.

 _Scorpius et Albus._

 _Albus_ ou _Scorpius._

 _Comment pouvait-il choisir quand son cœur se souvenait de la même tendresse, du même rire, des mêmes moments d'exaspération ?_

On lui pinça le bras et il tressaillit.

Euphrosine s'assit à côté de lui, tira à elle les céréales, marmonna " _Accio_ cacao" et attrapa au vol la boîte en fer-blanc qui fonçait vers elle.

\- Arrête de le fixer, tu vas avoir les yeux qui se croisent, dit-elle en remplissant un bol en porcelaine bleue.

Arthur se secoua.

\- Comment t'as fait ça sans baguette ? demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Sa sœur eut un petit rire de gorge satisfait.

\- Pas mal, hein ?

\- Non, _sérieusement_ ? Comment t'as fait ça ?

Tout en parlant, il échangeait la bouteille de lait qu'elle avait pris sans réfléchir contre la briquette de soja nature. Ils avaient tous les deux hérité de la même intolérance aux produits laitiers que leur mère.

Euphrosine le remercia d'un clignement de cils et noya les céréales avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le bol. Elle enfourna une quantité déraisonnable de flocons d'avoine saupoudrés de cacao.

\- Ch'é parche qu'il y a un trop plein de machie dans la Tour. Billie dit que n'importe qui peut progrecher rapidement avec un tel fluxch.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, protesta Arthur en essuyant les postillons sur son pull avec moins de dégoût qu'il ne le prétendait. "T'as quel âge ?"

Euphrosine lui adressa une grimace moqueuse, les dents mâchurées de pâte mauve.

\- Toujours plus que ce qui est dans ta tête, frangin, riposta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en la contemplant, sans s'apercevoir qu'un semblant de sourire lui avait échappé.

 _Où était la gamine qui n'arrivait qu'à grand peine à faire léviter une plume, à peine quelques semaines auparavant ?_

 _Elle avait tellement grandi. Tellement progressé._

Au bout de la table, Scorpius avait fini son café et discutait à mi-voix avec Christopher Cadwallader. Remus baffrait ses œufs au plat tout en les écoutant. Les autres avaient fini de déjeuner un moment plus tôt et s'étaient déjà remis au travail.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'est pas _obligés_ de choisir, murmura soudain Euphrosine. "Peut-être que la prophétie n'est pas _si_ importante. Si on n'avait rien su… on les aurait aimés pareil…"

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive.

\- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant on sait.

Et tout était dans cet affreux petit verbe. _Savoir_.

 _Savoir_ empoisonnait leurs souvenirs.

 _Savoir_ les empêchait d'accepter chaque parole, chaque geste sans essayer de discerner de sous-entendus.

 _Savoir_ les obligeait à choisir.

Soudain ils avaient deux pères.

Soudain ils portaient le deuil d'un homme qui n'était peut-être pas mort.

Soudain ils pouvaient s'appeler Potter ou Malefoy.

\- Je ne veux pas choisir non plus, dit Arthur, la voix enrouée. "Mais s'il le faut à la fin, je veux que tu saches une chose."

Euphrosine pencha la tête de côté au-dessus de son bol bleu.

\- Tu seras _toujours_ ma sœur.

Elle fit rouler ses yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'ils s'étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Je le sais, idiot.

Elle engouffra une autre cuillérée de céréales pâteuses et faillit s'étouffer. Arthur essuya son nez et eut un petit rire. Il s'étira pour attraper le pichet de jus d'orange et en servit un verre qu'il posa devant elle.

\- Toujours à jouer les dures. Tu ne décrocheras jamais de copain comme ça.

\- C'est pas comme si _tu_ allais les laisser s'approcher de toute manière, grommela Euphrosine quand elle eut réussi à reprendre sa respiration.

Arthur lâcha un grognement.

\- C'est pas faux. Allez, grouille-toi de finir tes céréales si tu veux pouvoir dire ton mot avant qu'on te refile une combinaison _rose_.

\- Elle ne ferait pas ça, dit sa sœur avec un frisson théâtral.

\- J'ai peur que ça ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit que tout le monde n' _adore_ pas cette couleur.

Ces trois derniers jours étaient passés en un éclair.

Les adultes avaient à contrecœur reconnu que l'hypothèse de Billie Drake était sans doute la meilleure. A partir de là, le plan s'était mis en place et les enfants n'avaient plus eu un moment à eux. On leur avait bourré le crâne d'incantations et de termes scientifiques, ils avaient fait tellement de séances dans le sas d'entrainement aérospatial qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être nés amphibies et, à force d'en étudier les photographies magiques, ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir se déplacer dans le _Cyrano_ les yeux fermés.

C'était aujourd'hui le Grand Saut. Billie et Remus les accompagneraient avec Thaddeus dans l'Ascenseur de Verre. Drago resterait en bas avec Christopher Cadwallader et Scorpius qui, bien qu'il prétende le contraire, était encore loin d'être remis sur pieds.

Les Malefoy père et fils n'avaient pas été faciles à convaincre. En fait ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de mettre Euphrosine et Arthur en danger, jusqu'au moment où Calcifer était intervenu en faisant trembler toute la tuyauterie. Une fois les fuites d'eau et de vapeur contenues, ils étaient tous descendus à la chaudière – pressant le pas nerveusement en passant devant la cellule du Détraqueur.

Le daemon de feu n'avait pas dit grand 'chose – en tout cas rien de très compréhensible, comme d'habitude. Mais pendant que les adultes surveillaient anxieusement les Mangeurs d'Ombres frétillant dans les recoins, les yeux nuageux de la petite fille s'étaient nuancés de pervenche.

Euphrosine ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit, seulement d'avoir rêvé d'un chapeau de paille orné de camélias bleus. Les autres lui avaient donné une version raccourcie du message qu'elle avait transmis.

D'après Miss Howler, seuls les enfants pouvaient ramener leur mère et le sauvetage du _Cyrano_ était supposé réussir, tant que personne ne s'attardait trop longtemps "sous le regard aveugle de la Lune".

 _Cryptique, mais suffisant, apparemment._

Et Calcifer avait pris la peine de leur expliquer ce qui se passait avec la petite fille, pour une fois.

Le prénom partagé par les deux Euphrosine formait une passerelle entre les deux mondes séparés par le Voile. Contrairement à Terrence qui était une existence à part entière et ne pouvait apparaître qu'en franchissant la Brèche, la vieille Euphrosine avait la possibilité de voyager dans les rêves et de murmurer à l'oreille de sa jeune homonyme en utilisant ce lien.

\- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, avait expliqué le daemon d'une étrange voix triste. "Elle est… dans _l'au-delà_ , comme vous appelez ça. Elle est morte et elle ne peut pas revenir. Euphrosine entend sa voix comme un médium pourrait le faire, seulement plus clairement à cause de leur prénom commun. Et quand la Brèche se refermera, ces occasions deviendront encore plus rares."

En quittant la chaudière, la sœur d'Arthur s'était retournée et avait croisé le regard perçant de Calcifer fixé sur elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les prunelles de braise, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une supplication.

Quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et qui lui faisait terriblement peur.

Euphrosine avait frissonné et s'était dépêchée de rejoindre les autres. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la cellule du Détraqueur. Leurs haleines se condensaient dans l'escalier baigné d'une lumière jaunâtre. L'une des lampes clignotait verte au-dessus de la porte fermée par une écoutille.

\- Je n'entends rien, disait Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être que c'est un reste d'eau dans les tuyaux, avait ajouté Christopher avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait demandé la petite fille, inquiète.

Drago avait souri nerveusement.

\- Rien. Arthur a cru entendre quelque chose.

\- Comme si quelqu'un tapotait sur une table, avait dit son frère en secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une impression de malaise lui-aussi.

\- C'est sûr que ce couffin en cristal stellaire est solide ? avait grommelé Thaddeus.

\- Cent pour cent sûr, avait confirmé Billie avec une grimace. "Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir…"

\- Elle a raison, avait conclu Scorpius en les poussant vers les étages. "Arthur, la Tour est pleine de craquements et de bruits bizarres. Si le son revient, préviens-nous, mais je suis certain que c'est insignifiant. Allons, dépêchons. Nous avons un tas de choses à faire et très peu de temps."

Arthur avait acquiescé docilement.

Il n'avait rien remarqué pendant les jours suivants et été trop occupé pour descendre à la chaudière interroger Calcifer. Terrence ne s'était plus montré depuis le jour où il avait avoué quel sort le guettait et le garçon s'en inquiétait.

Il sentait obscurément qu'il lui manquait une… _information_.

Ce n'était pas que la prophétie. C'était un nœud dans ses tripes, une vague de chaleur dans ses veines, la sensation qu'on l'observait quand il avait le dos tourné, son cœur qui accélérait sans raison, l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, un battement dans ses tympans…

 _Un coup, trois coups._

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

Le tapotement était revenu, régulier, impossible à confondre avec un glouglou de la tuyauterie.

Le garçon s'arrêta sur le palier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Euphrosine, la main sur la rampe qui menait à l'observatoire.

\- J'arrive, répondit distraitement son frère.

\- Oo-okay, lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante. "Ne sois pas en retard ! Maman nous attend."

Il entendit vaguement les pas étouffés de sa petite sœur grimper les marches recouvertes de moquette. Il se rapprocha du mur, colla son oreille contre la vieille tapisserie un peu décollée.

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

Le son venait d'en bas.

Il chercha sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, descendit prudemment, retenant son souffle.

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

C'était comme l'appel lointain d'un tambour familier, nouveau et pourtant oublié.

La paroi vitrée de l'escalier se couvrait de givre, lentement, avec un craquement presque imperceptible. Les lèvres du garçon se violaçaient et ses doigts s'engourdissaient sur la fine tige de bois qu'il tenait devant lui en défense.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ en bas.

Ce n'était pas le Détraqueur. L'écoutille était fermée, brodée d'une fine dentelle de glace.

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

Arthur poussa la porte de la chaudière et plissa les yeux. Au lieu de la chaleur rougeoyante qui d'ordinaire remplissait la salle d'obsidienne noire, une froide clarté bleutée chatoyait sur les piliers qui émergeaient de l'obscurité.

Calcifer flottait dans la cheminée comme une boule de flammes azurées, les yeux à demi fermés.

Le garçon secoua la tête et l'écho ténu des tambours disparut.

\- Cal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota le garçon.

Sans lâcher sa baguette, il essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front.

 _Où étaient les Mangeurs ?_

 _Que se passait-il ?_

Le daemon ouvrit ses yeux aussi glacés que des diamants, aussi anciens que le Temps.

\- Je te demande pardon, Arthur, murmura-t-il. "Mais c'était le seul moyen."

Et il souffla doucement.

Alors une ombre grandit sur le mur, une ombre tordue et bossue avec de longues tentacules. Au pied des murs courut un bruissement menaçant et des centaines de pupilles blanches et fixes s'ouvrirent.

A l'étage au-dessus, l'écoutille grinça et se mit à tourner sur elle-même toute seule. Dans la cellule sombre, le cristal se fendilla le long du couffin.

Épouvanté, Arthur recula, trébucha et faillit tomber. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, les yeux dilatés, il reprit son équilibre avec un conscient effort de volonté. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Pendant un instant il hésita comme s'il allait tenter de lancer un sortilège, puis il fit volte-face et se rua hors de la chaudière.

 _Euphrosine !_

 _Scorpius._

 _Maman…_

Le sang battant dans les tempes, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, sans se soucier de la douleur dans ses tibias quand il se cognait au bord des marches ou de la fatigue qui faisait trembler ses muscles, il remonta l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre, sa baguette crispée dans la main.

Les murmures des Mangeurs grandissaient derrière lui et les lampes clignotaient. Le froid grimpait à sa poursuite et plusieurs fois il s'étala, comme si une main décharnée avait saisi sa cheville.

 _Euphrosine._

 _Prévenir les autres. La Tour en danger. L'Evideur, Calcifer, Trahis._

 _Euphrosine. Euphrosine. Euphrosine._

Il dépassa l'étage où reposait son père et la peur affamée sur ses talons sembla retenue un instant. Il n'entendit pas qu'on appelait son nom.

 _Encore deux étages._

 _Encore un._

 _Euphrosine._

Avec un dernier effort, le garçon épuisé fit irruption sous le Dôme de Cristal.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine bomba le torse pendant que Billie vérifiait les sangles qui retenaient l'étrange appareil en forme de narguilé pendu dans son dos.

\- Tu te rappelles de la formule ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- _Requiro Caeli_ , répondit Euphrosine en agitant son bras droit auquel sa baguette était attachée avec une bande velcro.

Et elle chassa le tube qui s'était dressé avec obéissance et cherchait sur sa bouche la coquille de nautile.

\- Très bien, sourit Billie, en s'agenouillant pour s'assurer que le costume spatial beige qu'elle avait rétréci par magie était bien ajusté sur la petite sorcière. "Le sortilège de têtenbulle, je l'exécuterai moi-même sur vous deux. Je ne veux pas de risque de fuite."

\- On peut vraiment mourir en avalant de l'hydrium ?

\- Ouaip, de la pire gueule de bois de l'univers, dit Billie, concentrée sur les articulations en accordéons sur les coudes, les épaules, les genoux et les jointures des cuisses. "Mais comme je l'ai expliqué hier à M. Malefoy, ce n'est pas ça que je crains."

Euphrosine hocha le menton très sérieusement, tout en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les gants en peau de requin aux phalanges d'argent.

\- Si les panthères lunaires crèvent les vélosphères, on finira comme des crêpes dans l'espace avant même qu'elles nous croquent.

Billie marqua un temps d'arrêt et baissa la clé avec laquelle elle resserrait les anneaux de survie sur le plastron en bakélite de l'astronaute en herbe. Elle repoussa sur le sommet de son crâne ses épais cheveux blonds, basculant la nuque pour regarder Euphrosine dans les yeux.

\- Euh. Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle avec une grimace un peu incrédule. "Tu… tu n'as pas peur ?"

Le regard gris de la petite fille se troubla un instant.

\- Si, mais maman dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux foncer dans le tas avec une batte et s'en tirer avec des écorchures, plutôt que de ne rien faire et de se liquéfier à force de comparer nos forces avec ce qui nous fait peur.

Billie pouffa de rire.

\- C'est bien quelque chose que dirait Wendy ! Ta mère est absolument géniale.

Elle se remit au travail avec une expression résolue, après avoir fait claquer une bulle de chewing-gum.

\- Et on va la sauver, je te le promets. Bon, maintenant montre-moi si le roulement à billes fonctionne dans cette jambe. Tu sens que ça coince ou pas ?

Euphrosine sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle se prêta docilement aux manipulations, levant à tour de rôle ses semelles d'acier, les yeux fixés sur la voûte noire remplie d'étoiles de l'autre côté du dôme de cristal.

 _Bientôt._

 _Tiens bon, maman. J'arrive._

Christopher, Remus et Thaddeus les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. La combinaison spatiale allait comme un gant au chasseur de mystères et il le savait, visiblement. Les filles échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé en le voyant prendre des pauses devant les vitres quand il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas. Il avait assorti ses cheveux à sa tenue : ils étaient maintenant du même orange criard. Le vieil homme, quant à lui, se plaignit immédiatement d'être trop serré pour "être à l'aise de partout" et d'avoir la peau qui grattait. Christopher leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de lui en déclarant qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Billie inspecta la combinaison vert bouteille de Thatch puis déclara que rien ne clochait. Elle avait les yeux qui piquaient à force de respirer de si près l'haleine chargée de tabac de l'ingénieur.

Les Malefoy arrivèrent ensuite. Scorpius fronça un sourcil en voyant qu'Arthur n'était pas encore là et envoya son père le chercher après avoir donné l'ordre de démarrer l'Ascenseur de Verre.

Euphrosine se rapprocha pour mieux observer, fascinée.

La cabine dans laquelle ils allaient monter ressemblait à un bagel transparent glissé sur un tube dans lequel se trouvait un soufflet en peau de veaudelune. Tout cela était relié par d'épais boyaux de caoutchouc noir cerclés de cuivre à une sorte d'orgue géant sur lequel le clavier aurait été remplacé par des pistons, des clés, des interrupteurs clignotants, de gros boutons à pousser, des serrures à faire tourner et des touches à déplacer le long de règles crantées.

Billie commença par ajouter les ingrédients dont Euphrosine connaissait maintenant la liste par cœur dans les cylindres à clapets alignés au-dessus du domino : fulgurite en poudre, aconit, crin de licorne, pouzzolane, rosée, plume de Phoenix, salpêtre, bouse de dragon, sel de mer ramassé à la marée montante, cheveu de Pélé et enfin une espèce d'algue gluante, mêlée de paillettes, qui avait un nom compliqué et qui se récoltait sur le dos d'une baleine volante. Puis elle enclencha le Quod au milieu du pupitre, appuya fermement sur la pédale au pied de l'appareil et leva sa baguette.

\- _Confringo_ !

Un coup sourd résonna dans les coulisses. Les câbles d'acier se tendirent. Le soufflet se gonfla et la soupape s'ouvrit et le piston monta d'un coup avant de redescendre. L'observatoire tout entier se mit à vibrer alors que l'Ascenseur se mettait en route avec la respiration sifflante d'un dinosaure asthmatique sur le point de décoller. L'odeur de mangue de l'hydrium en combustion se répandit dans l'air, doucereuse. Le sol trembla, de la fumée bleue crépitante remplit le tube en verre qui vrombissait tandis que Billie continuait son étrange danse avec l'orgue, tirant sur les manettes, donnant un coup de marteau par ci, un coup de genou par-là, marmonnant rapidement une incantation quand un jet de vapeur s'échappait soudain de la console, réglant les boutons selon un ordre qui ne pouvait qu'apparaître que complètement aléatoire à un profane.

Thaddeus, cependant, hochait la tête avec approbation tout en suçotant sa pipe qu'il n'avait pas allumée – et c'était sans doute plus prudent si l'on considérait le nombre d'étincelles qui fusaient dans la pièce au milieu des grondements, grésillements et halètements poussifs de la machine.

\- Whaouh, balbutia Euphrosine qui avait du mal à réaliser qu'on allait lui permettre de monter à bord.

Si elle n'avait pas complètement oublié que Noël était à la fin de la semaine – _et serait-il jamais possible de le fêter à nouveau normalement ?_ – elle aurait avoué que c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire.

 _J'arrive, maman !_

 _Et ton Ascenseur est… y'a pas de mots. TROP COOL._

Ses courts cheveux roux se collèrent sur sa nuque empourprée par son excitation. Elle passa machinalement sa main derrière son cou et tressaillit au contact froid du métal cousu dans ses gants.

\- Arthur !

Elle se retourna en entendant le cri angoissé de Scorpius et soudain la sueur tiède qui lui picotait l'échine se changea en un frisson glacé.

Son frère venait de débouler dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main, et de s'écrouler. Il n'était pas en tenue spatiale, portait toujours ses baskets, son jean troué au genou et son pull Weasley noir avec un A tricoté en laine jaune. Il était livide et à bout de souffle. Ses jambes flageolèrent quand Christopher et Remus l'aidèrent à se relever.

\- Il... Cal… d-derrière moi… bafouilla-t-il.

Ses yeux exorbités cherchaient frénétiquement sa sœur et quand ils l'eurent trouvée, il réussit enfin à se remettre à respirer.

\- Arthur. _Arthur_ !

La voix de Scorpius se fraya un passage dans l'esprit du garçon. Il se concentra sur elle au milieu du vacarme de la machine.

\- L'Evideur, bredouilla-t-il. "Il arrive. Cal – Calcifer l'a a-appelé."

Au même instant, Drago fit irruption dans l'observatoire, claqua la porte et la barricada par magie, puis s'y adossa, la même épouvante peinte sur son visage aux traits anguleux.

\- Les Mangeurs d'Ombres ! Ils grouillent de partout dans les couloirs. Ils sont en train de monter. J'étais… j'étais dans la chambre d'Albus, je pensais qu'Arthur… ils ont envahi l'étage, plus rien ne les arrête. Ils arrivent comme une marée !

Thaddeus laissa tomber sa pipe d'écume sur le sol et elle s'y brisa net. Remus et Christopher bondirent en avant, leurs baguettes immédiatement sorties. Euphrosine s'élança vers son frère et se retrouva, comme lui, prise dans une étreinte spontanée de Scorpius.

\- Tout va bien se passer, articula le parrain d'Arthur. "Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire de mal."

Ses doigts nerveux s'enfoncèrent dans leurs épaules comme des serres, mais ils ne protestèrent pas.

 _La voix forte et rassurante. La chaleur de son corps. Cet amour immense qui les cachait sous ses ailes._

Rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver. Il veillait sur eux.

En fermant les yeux, ils sentirent qu'il était là. Présent.

 _Leur père._

Et soudain ils se sentirent un peu plus calmes, malgré le bourdonnement de milliers de pattes dans les murs – malgré la sensation de désespoir qui se répandait, glacée, dans leurs estomacs – malgré les coups assénés par l'Evideur sur la porte en chêne renforcée par des charmes protecteurs qui éclataient comme des bulles de champagne sous l'assaut malfaisant – malgré la certitude que leurs vies allaient se jouer aujourd'hui.

Billie était toujours devant la console qui continuait de chuinter et de se secouer violemment. Le tube pompait, pompait et de la vapeur s'élevait maintenant tout autour du bagel en verre.

\- Il faut monter dedans _maintenant_ où il va partir sans nous ! cria la jeune fille en remontant d'une main la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison rose et en faisant frénétiquement tourner en sens inverse le vilebrequin de bakélite qui commandait l'ouverture des portes coulissantes de l'Ascenseur, en train de se refermer.

Des étincelles continuaient de retomber en gerbes brillantes dans la fumée qui remplissait le Dôme de Cristal. Des dongs sonores résonnaient à travers les coulisses en cuivre. Tout tremblait et vibrait, au point que leurs dents leur semblaient sur le point de se déchausser.

\- Il faut y aller ! hurla Billie.

Scorpius se redressa. Il agrippa les bras d'Euphrosine et murmura une incantation. Des particules dorées dansèrent autour de la tête rousse de la petite fille et l'instant d'après, elle était protégée par le sortilège de têtenbulle. Ses yeux gris écarquillés rencontrèrent le regard ferme de l'homme blond.

\- Vas-y. Ton frère et moi nous garderons la Tour. Ramène le _Cyrano_. Je te fais confiance, dit-il doucement. "Je t'aime, Euphrosine."

Elle n'entendit pas les mots, lut seulement sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts tâtonnaient désespérément sur son plastron pour activer le communicateur enroulé autour de son oreille. Scorpius recula d'un pas, laissa la place à Arthur.

\- Vas-y, Zo, répéta le garçon en souriant courageusement à sa sœur qui secouait frénétiquement la tête dans son casque transparent. "Sauve maman, sauve-les tous. Et reviens."

Il la serra contre lui, appuyant brièvement sa joue sur la bulle froide, puis recula d'un pas et hocha le menton en regardant son parrain. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement. Il fit un geste de la main et la petite fille se retrouva projetée dans la cabine, entre Thaddeus et Billie qui s'y étaient engouffrés.

L'Ascenseur se referma et décolla en vibrant de toutes ses parois.

Euphrosine s'égosillait sans qu'on n'entende aucun son, tambourinant sur la vitre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit à travers la fumée crépitante d'étincelles qui remplissait le Dôme fut la haute silhouette de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Arthur, alors qu'ils levaient tous deux leurs baguettes et que la porte de l'observatoire volait en éclats.

Appuyée contre la paroi brûlante qui vrombissait, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, la petite sorcière s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration. A côté d'elle, Thaddeus se cramponnait à la rampe. Il avait l'air d'un très vieux poisson-chat dans un bocal, avec son visage ridé marqué par l'émotion, son front marqué de taches de vieillesse et ses cheveux électrifiés au-dessus des tempes. Billie avait fermé les yeux et joint les mains, elle semblait murmurer une prière.

En bas, alors qu'ils gravissaient de façon vertigineuse le fil d'argent tendu entre la Terre et la Lune, l'Antarctique se déployait dans la nuit. La vallée blanche entourée des montagnes gelées, la station moldue de l'autre côté de la crête, piquetée de lumières comme une ville perdue dans l'immensité froide. L'océan noir et lisse entourait de toutes parts la banquise craquelée comme le dos d'une immense tortue immergée.

Puis l'Ascenseur accéléra encore, tremblant et gémissant comme s'il allait prendre feu. Des gouttes recouvrirent les parois et une lumière éblouissante les aveugla. Ils avaient du mal à respirer, leurs tympans leurs semblaient écrasés et ils tripotèrent fébrilement les boutons sur leurs plastrons pour réguler la température et la pression dans leurs combinaisons.

Puis tout à coup ils émergèrent de cet enfer et Euphrosine lâcha un cri d'admiration étranglé, collant son visage aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de la paroi sur laquelle la buée se changeait lentement en glace.

La Terre s'éloignait sous leurs pieds, bleue et ronde et nappée de nuages soyeux comme des plumes blanches. La nuit qui grandissait autour d'elle était noire et brillante, mauve et chatoyante, infiniment profonde. Des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles s'ouvraient une à une comme pour les accueillir. Ils frissonnèrent, non parce qu'ils avaient froid, mais parce que soudain ils se sentaient comme des notes délicatement touchées les unes à la suite des autres dans l'harmonie d'un chant plus ancien et plus beau que l'univers.

Puis l'Ascenseur commença à ralentir et ils tressaillirent, levèrent la tête. Ils virent se rapprocher l'anneau de régolithe qui flottait dans l'espace, au bout du fil, attiré irrésistiblement par l'astre.

\- Nous y sommes, murmura Billie.

Elle avait dû activer le communicateur d'Euphrosine car celle-ci l'entendit parfaitement bien.

\- La Lune, souffla Thaddeus.

Elle était là, juste au-dessus d'eux. Claire, énorme, monstrueuse, si proche qu'il semblait qu'on pouvait en tendant la main effleurer sa surface granuleuse.

L'Ascenseur s'encastra dans l'anneau et s'arrêta avec un coup sourd. Le tube cessa de vrombir et de pomper. Soudain il n'y eut plus que le silence et leurs respirations entrecoupées au milieu des étoiles.

\- Où est le _Cyrano_ ? chuchota Euphrosine.

Billie le tendit le bras, le lui montra du doigt. Il semblait si petit, presque englouti dans l'ombre de la Lune. En plissant des yeux, la petite fille réussit à distinguer les fils argentés qui le retenaient prisonnier. Puis elle étouffa une exclamation en découvrant le premier cocon.

\- Oui, dit Billie d'un ton sombre.

\- J'vois aucune d'ces créatures, grommela Thaddeus. "S'qu'on a une chance qu'elles soient en train de pioncer ?"

\- Non, dit la jeune fille. Elle s'accroupit pour vérifier une dernière fois la combinaison d'Euphrosine. "Okay. Tu te souviens de comment faire avancer la vélosphère ?"

\- Oui.

\- Si tu te sens t'endormir ou…

\- Je ne m'endormirais pas, interrompit la petite fille avec un éclair de défi dans ses yeux gris où se reflétait la lune.

\- Très bien, dit Billie avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches un peu proéminentes. Elle se redressa, fit claquer sa langue à défaut de faire claquer une bulle de chewing-gum, mit une main sur sa hanche et pointa sa baguette vers le toit transparent de l'Ascenseur. "Team Euphrosine en avant !"

Thaddeus émit un grognement mais la petite sorcière sourit fièrement en réponse. Une fois la coquille de nautile bien en place sur son visage, elle fixa son regard sur le _Cyrano_ , libéra le nuage d'Hydrium et se laissa soulever dans les airs.

 _Tiens bon, maman. J'arrive._

 _Tiens bon, Arthur._

 _Je vais revenir, c'est promis._

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous se posent la question, alors : les panthères lunaires, les ouranozoaires et l'Ascenseur viennent des romans de Kenneth Oppel, dont le premier tome est**_ **Airborn** _ **(**_ **Fils du Ciel _pour la version française_ )** _ **. Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier de citer toutes mes autres inspirations (vous savez en tout cas que si vous reconnaissez quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi, bien sûr).  
**_

 _ **Je suppose que vous n'avez pas raté la massive référence à Doctor Who dans ce chapitre... ^^**_

 _ **Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur la suite. On n'oublie pas la Team Arthur en bas, bien sûr. Je suis désolée pour la lenteur de tout ça. Outre la Vraie Vie qui évidemment s'incruste et m'empêche d'écrire comme je le voudrais, j'avoue que je suis aussi bombardée d'idées pour les**_ **Passeurs d'Âmes** _ **(Oh, ce que je vous prépare ! Huhuhu.) et, même si ça devrait vous plaire plus tard (en tout cas je l'espère !), ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'égarer sur des chemins de traverse. Bref. Mes plus humbles excuses. Je vais travailler plus dur. Oh, et répondre aux reviews aussi. C'est prévu (en tout cas, c'est sur le frigo).**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Prochain chapitre** (normalement, mais je ne garantis plus rien...) : **AVADA KEDAVRA**_**_


	27. Avada Kedavra

**AVADA KEVADRA**

* * *

Les parois du Dôme de Cristal n'avaient pas encore volé en éclats, mais elles étaient craquelées de partout. A l'intérieur, la fumée était telle qu'on ne distinguait rien à trois pas dans l'Observatoire. Cela empestait le souffre, le caoutchouc grillé et le gaz. Des étincelles éclaboussaient l'obscurité d'un jet de lumière verte ou rouge de temps à autre. Le tube continuait à pomper, les rouages à tourner et les câbles à grincer. Aux grésillements et aux coups sourds de la machine, les Mangeurs d'ombres qui grouillaient dans tous les recoins ajoutaient leurs piaillements.

Accroupi derrière le fauteuil, Arthur toussa dans le creux de son coude, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Sa baguette glissait dans sa main moite. Il y avait une écorchure sur sa joue et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe, là où il avait heurté de plein fouet les multiplettes géantes lorsque l'Evideur l'avait balayé hors du passage pour foncer sur Drago.

Remus se faufila à côté du garçon, courbé en deux. Il avait perdu sa boucle d'oreille en plume et ses cheveux étaient couleur de cendre. Ses yeux brillaient dans le halo de suie qui maculait son visage. Il grimaça un sourire.

\- Toujours en un seul morceau, Potter ? chuchota-t-il.

Arthur hocha le menton.

\- Il est derrière la console, continua le chasseur de mystères. "Je crois qu'il réfléchit. Ça ne lui a pas plu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air."

Il gloussa froidement.

\- Bon vieux maléfice de _jambencoton_.

\- Et le _catapultage_ de Christopher, précisa Arthur, essuyant la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, admit Remus en faisant prudemment glisser sa langue sur sa gencive ensanglantée et sa dent cassée. "Ecoute, je vais aller à gauche. Malefoy…"

Il s'interrompit pour flamber d'un coup de baguette quatre ou cinq Mangeurs qui venaient d'émerger sous le battant de porte fracassé. Les nerfs tendus, Arthur chercha à deviner si le monstre avait bougé.

\- Malefoy et Cadwallaler vont-

\- Lequel des Malefoy ? chuchota le garçon.

\- Drago. Scorpius en a encore pour un moment après avoir fumé ce Détraqueur, il reprend son souffle dans le placard. Et tu m'étonnes qu'il en ait besoin ! T'as vu ça, mec ? jubila Remus à voix basse, comme s'il venait d'assister à une passe particulièrement réussie pendant un match de Quidditch. "J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un _Patronus_ qui puisse faire un truc pareil !"

Arthur hocha le menton, mais il ne souriait pas. La puissance de son parrain l'avait terrifié plutôt que de l'épater.

\- Tu te sens de grimper sur les multiplettes ? continua Lupin qui n'avait pas remarqué son malaise. "Il faut que quelqu'un l'attaque par en haut. Drago et Chris vont le piéger. Toi, tu bombardes avec tout ce que t'as, okay ? On va y arriver, Art'. On va renvoyer ce fils d'Aragog en enfer."

Le jeune homme fit claquer ses lèvres et le frère d'Euphrosine eut l'impression fugitive de voir un loup se lécher les babines.

\- Si ton pote le fantôme voulait bien sortir de son trou, _maintenant_ serait le bon moment pour un coup de main.

Arthur ne releva pas. Il était trop tendu pour se poser la question de l'absence de Terrence Swanson. Il renifla pour essayer de se débarrasser de la poussière qui encrassait ses narines, jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui puis, sa baguette entre les dents, entreprit de se hisser sur les multiplettes. Remus lui fit la courte-échelle avec un instant de retard, puis il se coula à plat-ventre entre les énormes tuyaux de caoutchouc.

Le garçon suivit la progression de son ami au ras du sol en comptant les brefs éclats de lumière bleue qui fusaient dans la fumée accompagnés de couinements plaintifs et de friiisht d'araignées carbonisées.

Derrière la console, l'Evideur se redressa. On ne voyait qu'une partie de son corps difforme, celle dont dégoulinait la peinture argentée dont Remus l'avait aspergé quand il avait fait irruption dans l'Observatoire.

Cela le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Une partie de ses tentacules demeurait invisible, mais le côté de son horrible tête lisse, le contour de sa mâchoire hideuse, son épaule bossue et une bonne partie de son corps maigre à la peau plissée, ainsi que trois de ses membres terminés par des faux acérées se voyaient très nettement. Une sorte de liquide noir gluant coulait sous sa gorge palpitante, là où Drago avait réussi à le blesser.

Il ne bougeait pas.

On aurait presque juré qu'il _écoutait_.

Arthur frissonna. Dans son dos, son ancienne blessure le brûlait comme une marque au fer rouge. L'air était oppressant et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la fumée. C'était comme si le temps avait ralenti. Il n'y avait plus ni jour ni nuit, mais seulement un enfer de solitude, de désespoir, de confusion. À part les brèves indications que les quatre hommes et le garçon se criaient de temps à autre pour s'entraider, il n'y avait pas d'autre voix humaine sous le Dôme de Cristal, et pourtant c'était comme si _constamment_ , quelque part très loin, ils entendaient les gémissements lugubres et les plaintes de prisonniers mourants.

Et Arthur était presque certain que les tambours qui étaient revenus marteler son cerveau, inlassables, obsédants, étaient le son d'un battement de cœur.

 _Était-ce Calcifer ?_

 _L'Evideur ?_

 _Ou quelque chose de pire encore ?_

Il essaya d'avaler sa salive, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal à force de se crisper sur sa baguette. Ses aisselles étaient trempées de sueur. Il était tellement épuisé qu'à des moments, lorsqu'il s'en rappelait, la tête lui tournait. Au fond de son estomac, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les fameux papillons menait une sarabande : sans doute des doxys enragés.

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

Keating n'avait pas décrit dans ses récits épiques à quel point il était dur d'attendre, caché, que l'ennemi bouge. Il n'avait pas parlé de cette rage de vivre ni de cette certitude qu'il fallait frapper le premier.

Il n'avait pas mentionné non plus cette hystérique envie de rire en plein milieu de l'horreur.

 _Il n'avait jamais dit qu'on avait l'impression de perdre son âme._

Arthur étouffa un gémissement.

Il ne voulait pas changer et pourtant il sentait chaque fibre de son corps et de son esprit s'adapter à la situation, trouver leurs marques dans cet enfer, comme s'il était né pour combattre.

 _Harry Potter, debout dans le hangar en flammes, les yeux froids, rangeait calmement la baguette qui avait lacéré la poitrine d'un vieux Mangemort obstiné._

 _Scorpius, les lèvres pincées, ne tremblait pas en exécutant un sortilège qui déchiquetait en milliers de particules argentées son ancien collègue transformé en Détraqueur._

 _Sur le bras de Drago Malefoy s'étalait la marque maudite de Voldemort et Albus, à quinze ans, avait tué l'Anghenfil pour mettre fin à la Guerre des Hébrides._

Arthur se demandait désespérément ce qu'avait ressenti son père, le jour où le dragon s'était abattu dans le ciel.

 _Avait-il pleuré ? Avait-il été fier de sa bravoure ? Avait-il eu honte ? S'était-il résigné, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les sauver tous ? Avait-il senti son cœur se déchirer en faisant son devoir ?_

Les tambours rugissaient dans les oreilles d'Arthur et il n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses pensées.

 _Cette farouche détermination, cette violente ardeur qui courait dans ses veines, était-ce l'héritage des Potter ou celui des Malefoy ? Pouvait-on rester inchangé même en passant par le feu ?_

Fallait-il forcément devenir un monstre pour protéger les siens ?

 _Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups. Un coup, trois coups._

 _Est-ce que c'était son propre cœur qu'il entendait ?_

Arthur était en train de perdre la raison et il priait, priait de toutes ses forces que, _là-haut_ , sa petite sœur ne sombre pas elle aussi.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Tout était si beau.

Elle flottait au milieu de l'univers, lentement, doucement, et elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il lui fallait cesser de contempler la nuit.

Des milliers d'étoiles autour d'elle, chacune murmurant son nom.

 _Euphrosine… Euphrosine…_

\- Euphrosine !

La voix lui perça les tympans comme un coup d'aiguille. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et porta vivement les mains à ses oreilles – pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait la tête protégée par une bulle magique. Elle cligna des yeux, grimaçant encore, et se rappela.

 _Maman._

Elle se força à sourire à Billie et Thaddeus qui l'observaient avec inquiétude, flottant à côté d'elle dans leurs propres sphères.

\- Je vais bien, marmotta-t-elle. "Désolée."

\- Concentre-toi, répéta Billie d'un ton sec qui trahissait sa peur. "Si tu t'endors, _aucun_ d'entre nous ne parviendra au Cyrano. C'est _toi_ qui nous tiens."

Euphrosine déglutit.

\- Je sais.

Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas seulement l'influence des panthères lunaires qui lui avait fait oublier leur but. C'était d'être si près de son rêve, de pouvoir presque toucher les étoiles qu'elle contemplait depuis si longtemps...

 _Elles scintillaient très loin au-dessus du petit village endormi_ …

Sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, l' _Epiphyllum oxypetalum_ avait éclos à la tombée de la nuit, pour la seule fois de l'année, et son parfum remplissait tout le couloir. Assis sur la banquette, Scorpius contemplait la fleur blanche, un bras posé sur son genou relevé. Il avait souri en voyant arriver la fillette potelée qui se frottait les yeux, encore à moitié endormie, traînant derrière elle son renard en patchwork.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Il s'était penché pour la cueillir, l'avait laissée se pelotonner contre lui en baillant.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Non, elle était bien. Il avait tendrement caressé ses bouclettes rousses, puis levé la tête vers la nuit. La brise ondulait dans le rideau et soulevait quelques mèches folles dans ses cheveux blonds lissés en arrière.

\- Est-ce que tu vois l'étoile, tout là-haut ? avait-il demandé en la pointant du doigt.

\- Celle du Pays Imaginaire ?

\- Non, pas celle-là. L'autre, juste avant. Ce n'est pas une étoile, avait-il ajouté confidentiellement. "C'est un _astéroïde_ – comme une île, très loin dans le ciel. Elle porte ton nom."

\- Pourquoi ? s'était-elle enquis immédiatement, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- Parce que c'est ton royaume. Tu es la seule à pouvoir y aller.

Elle avait penché la tête de côté, réfléchissant si fort que son nez se fronçait.

Scorpius souriait en la contemplant. Le reflet de la lune sur la fleur blanche – _ou peut-être était-ce simplement la porte des cabinets allumée au fond du couloir_ – faisait briller des diamants dans ses yeux gris.

\- Même M. Renard ne peut pas y aller ?

\- Même lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur mon étoile ? Des pirates ? Des pingouins ? Des baobabs ?

\- C'est un _astéroïde_. Il y a des baobabs si tu veux, mais aussi…

Il avait réfléchi, tapotant sa tempe très sérieusement.

\- Il y a une fleur.

\- Comme celle-là ? avait-elle demandé en pointant du doigt la merveilleuse belle-de-nuit qui oscillait doucement dans son pot.

Elle adorait le nom latin imprononçable de la plante préférée de sa mère.

\- Nah, avait dit Scorpius. "La tienne, c'est une rose. Une belle rose, mais avec des épines, quand même. C'est pour ça que tu es venue nous voir. Vous vous êtes un peu disputées, alors tu as pris le premier vol d'oies sauvages et tu es partie pour explorer le monde."

\- Oh.

Euphrosine s'était blottie plus confortablement contre la chemise blanche de l'homme blond. Les longues pattes du renard en patchwork pendouillaient sur le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle. Un fil dépassait d'une des coutures du doudou. Elle l'avait trituré un peu, baillant de nouveau.

\- Mais après on s'est pardonné, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, avait assuré Scorpius.

\- Ah, ouf.

Dans le silence, il s'était mis à siffloter distraitement. Pas la vieille chanson française que ses parents fredonnaient pour endormir leurs enfants, mais sa berceuse à lui.

\- Des fois, je pourrais même aller en visite au Pays Imaginaire, avait marmonné la petite fille ensommeillée. "C'est juste à côté."

\- Bien sûr, avait-il promis. "Et si Arthur s'y perd un jour, tu pourras aller le chercher d'un bond."

Elle avait contemplé la nuit immense pendant un moment. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit.

\- Et Calcifer ? Il est où, lui ?

Scorpius avait ri doucement. Il avait le même rire qu'Albus, comme un ronronnement profond. Elle aimait l'écouter, la joue collée contre son torse.

\- Oh, Calcifer se balade, en ce moment. Il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes après avoir passé cent ans coincé dans la Tour Ecarlate. Mais il reviendra sans doute un jour. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de la vieille Euphrosine. Il ne pourra pas rester loin d'elle pour toujours.

\- Comment il fera pour la retrouver ? avait-elle bredouillé, ses cils papillonnants sur ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur, rehaussant le petit renard en patchwork dans son cou. "Elle est dans le Pays Imaginaire, maintenant. Tu crois qu'il demandera à Arthur de l'aider ?"

\- Oh, je pense qu'il te demandera à toi, plutôt.

Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait répondu, seulement que la nuit était chaude et tranquille, que la fleur blanche embaumait et qu'elle avait senti un baiser sur son front quand on l'avait déposée dans son lit, un peu plus tard.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, ma petite étoile.

Parfois son papa se trompait en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et il oubliait de l'appeler _papillon_.

 _Ce n'était pas grave. Elle aimait mieux être une étoile, de toute façon._

De nouveau le communicateur grésilla, la tirant de son engourdissement.

\- Euphrosine !

Elle se secoua, inspira profondément et pédala avec plus d'ardeur dans la bulle d'Hydrium.

Une mission, elle avait une mission.

Billie l'attendait de nouveau, le visage livide et les lèvres pincées comme si elle souffrait d'une migraine. Thaddeus pantelait quelque part derrière elles, étouffant un juron de temps à autre.

Le _Cyrano_ était tout près. Euphrosine voyait maintenant la dentelle de givre sous son ventre et l'inextricable toile d'argent dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier. La nuit était si noire, si épaisse, derrière la Lune. Il n'y avait plus d'étoiles, seulement des yeux étincelants, froids, qui les observaient.

C'était comme couler dans un puits sans fond, sans espoir, suffoqué par la crainte. Il semblait tellement plus facile de céder à la douceur des souvenirs qui valsaient autour d'elle…

 _Non._

 _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non._

Elle vit la première panthère au moment où sa main effleura enfin la coque d'ivoire. Elle faillit ne pas réussir à crocheter son harnais à la rampe dorée, fascinée et terrifiée par la créature qui se déplaçait furtivement sur un des fils, ses quatre ailes pliées, les oreilles couchées en arrière, comme une chauve-souris en train de ramper.

Billie s'était immobilisée, le bras sur lequel était fixée sa baguette levé à hauteur de son visage, juste à côté d'une ouverture ronde dans le vaisseau spatial en forme d'œuf.

\- Ne la quitte pas des yeux, mais viens vers moi, murmura-t-elle dans le communicateur. "Ne fais pas de mouvements brusques."

Euphrosine obéit, retenant son souffle, se répétant en boucle ce que la jeune fille avait expliqué avant leur départ.

 _"Elles n'ont jamais attaqué personne. Elles se contentent de tisser des cocons autour des gens qui dérivent endormis."_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses oreilles tintaient quand elle parvint enfin à l'écoutille.

Billie marmonna une incantation et la vélosphère fit un bruit de ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle en disparaissant.

\- Respire. Tu es dans le champ de protection magique du _Cyrano_ , chuchota Billie. " Maintenant, laisse-toi glisser à l'intérieur et ne touche à rien."

Les semelles d'acier d'Euphrosine firent un _clong_ sonore en se connectant au sol dans le vaisseau et elle sursauta, épouvantée. L'obscurité était telle qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à distinguer ses mains à la lueur de la lune.

Un très long instant plus tard, Thaddeus se posa à côté d'elle avec un grognement épuisé, puis les jambes de Billie se tortillèrent entre leurs deux têtes pendant qu'elle se faufilait à son tour à l'intérieur en refermant l'iris par magie.

\- _Lumos_ , dit Thaddeus.

Sa baguette s'éclaira aussitôt, jetant une lumière blafarde sur leurs visages tirés.

\- Je ne veux plus _jamais_ refaire ça, marmonna Billie. "J'ai cru qu'on allait tous mourir."

\- Désolée, souffla Euphrosine.

La jeune fille lâcha un gros soupir, puis elle se redressa, fit jouer ses épaules dans sa combinaison rose et sourit à la petite sorcière.

\- Ne le sois pas, dit-elle en ouvrant un panneau de contrôle sur un mur. "C'est un miracle qu'on soit ici et c'est grâce à _toi_. Il fallait une sacrée volonté pour trainer deux sacs de patates comme nous dans ton sillage et ne pas t'égarer dans les rêves des panthères, et tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'à ton âge j'aurais réussi le même exploit."

Thaddeus hocha gravement la tête.

\- Laisse-moi t'dire une chose, mistinguette, je crois qu'pendant la guerre, les Mangemorts auraient eu du fil à retordre pour t'soumettre à l' _Imperium_.

Euphrosine rougit jusqu'au sommet de ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce que je ressemble un peu à maman ? bredouilla-t-elle.

M. Thatch cligna joyeusement d'un œil.

\- Oh oui, dit Billie. "Et maintenant, au boulot !"

Elle remonta fermement la poignée sur le panneau de contrôle et la porte blindée devant eux s'ouvrit avec un bruit de succion. De l'autre côté, le couloir inondé de lumière était vide et légèrement incliné, comme si le _Cyrano_ penchait de côté dans sa toile d'araignée.

\- Pour l'instant, on va laisser la gravité telle qu'elle est réglée, dit Billie. "Nous avons nos bottes. Quand on en saura davantage... on verra pour changer ça."

Ils enlevèrent leurs masques-nautiles mais gardèrent actif par précaution le sortilège de têtenbulle au cas où le système de ventilation ne fonctionne pas correctement – personne cependant ne dit tout haut que si c'était le cas, alors il était trop tard pour l'équipage.

Euphrosine fit ses premiers pas à bord du véhicule lunaire qu'avait construit sa mère en ayant l'impression de pénétrer dans le château de la Sirène au Bois Dormant. Ou au Banc de Corail Dormant. Enfin, quelque chose de ce genre.

Tout était incroyablement silencieux. Des objets flottaient de ci de là au-dessus des meubles blancs et se reflétaient sur les murs dorés aussi lisses que des miroirs. Dans la serre, les plantes avaient poussé à foison et des centaines de corolles blanches se détachaient au milieu de cette jungle verte. Au laboratoire, des liquides roses et bleus tremblotaient en cascades de bulles au-dessus des tubes à essai.

Ils trouvèrent certaines personnes dans leurs chambres, allongées à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs couchettes, le visage paisible et les yeux clos, la respiration régulière. D'autres s'étaient endormies en pleine action : le cuisinier dodelinait au-dessus de l'évier plein de mousse ; un technicien flottait au plafond d'une coursive, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un léger ronflement. Le front sur son bureau, une femme n'avait pas lâché sa plume mais les derniers mots de sa phrase ressemblaient à une pelote d'encre.

Ils étaient tous vivants et en bonne santé, d'après les relevés de la baguette de Billie.

Leur sommeil était juste… inexplicable.

Lorsqu'ils virent sur une plaque que la salle de pilotage était le pont juste au-dessus, Euphrosine s'élança dans le goulot avant que les autres ne puissent la retenir et gravit l'échelle aussi facilement que si elle avait été équipée de converses mercuriennes au lieu de bottes lestées de plomb.

Elle était certaine que sa mère s'y trouverait.

Et elle avait raison.

Wendy était recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtus, et flottait au-dessus du fauteuil du pilote. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau.

Euphrosine s'approcha d'elle timidement. La peau de la femme était très pâle et comme recouverte d'une très fine couche de glace, mais c'était définitivement un souffle d'air qui passait entre ses lèvres décolorées.

\- Maman ?

Elle entendit Thaddeus et Billie entrer derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Maman, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te réveilles. C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, insista la petite fille, pressant son nez contre le casque transparent qui la séparait de sa mère.

Mais Wendy ne réagit pas.

\- Attention, dit la voix de Billie. "Je vais rétablir la gravité."

Une onde traversa Euphrosine qui se sentit soudain plus lourde – et cessa d'avoir l'impression que ses chevilles essayaient de s'échapper de ses bottes. A côté d'elle, Thaddeus contrôla délicatement la chute de son ancienne élève et la déposa sur le large fauteuil capitonné. Un oreiller se matérialisa juste sous la nuque de Wendy et une couverture moelleuse vint se déployer sur elle comme une aile. Ses mains se nouèrent sur sa chemise de nuit en dentelle et ses cheveux châtains cascadèrent sur l'accoudoir. Le communicateur doré qu'elle portait sur le front brillait comme un diadème.

Euphrosine sentit sa gorge se serrer.

 _Sa maman ressemblait à une princesse plus que jamais._

 _Mais aucun prince n'allait escalader les étoiles jusqu'à l'œuf d'ivoire où elle était prisonnière d'un sommeil enchanté._

Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, puis le sortilège de têtenbulle s'évapora.

La petite fille tressaillit. Elle leva les yeux, un peu égarée, et croisa le regard plein de bonté de Thaddeus. Quelque part à l'arrière-plan, Billie dévissait des panneaux sous la console de pilotage.

\- Va embrasser ta maman, ma chérie, dit le vieil homme d'un ton bourru.

Euphrosine reporta ses yeux sur sa mère.

 _Elle voulait vraiment,_ vraiment _que celle-ci se réveille._

 _Et en même temps elle avait la terrible impression que dans le rêve où elle était plongée, Wendy avait oublié qu'Albus était mort…_

Ses pieds bougèrent sans son accord et elle se retrouva penchée sur la femme endormie. Hésitante, elle toucha les mains fortes et adroites qui savaient réparer n'importe quoi, l'anneau de verre avec le poisson argenté que Wendy n'avait jamais enlevé en dix-neuf années. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres bien dessinées et le sourcil en accent circonflexe dont son frère et elle avaient tous les deux hérités, la petite cicatrice en forme de virgule sur le menton triangulaire, les longues boucles romantiques auxquelles se mêlaient tellement plus de mèches blanches que quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolée, maman, chuchota-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de toi. Arthur aussi. Réveille-toi, maman, s'il te plaît."

Elle se pencha un peu plus, ferma les yeux et nicha son nez dans la joue de sa mère, comme lorsqu'elles se promenaient ensemble à Bibury pendant les courses de Noël et qu'elle essayait de le réchauffer. Un halo rosé se répandit sous la peau de Wendy, mais Euphrosine ne s'en aperçut pas.

\- Maman, Maman, Maman, murmurait-elle.

Maintenant elle pleurait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à ses baisers et que ce n'était _pas_ normal et que peut-être, _peut-être_ , elle n'avait pas seulement embrassé son père pour la dernière fois sur le quai en gare de _King's Cross_ , le premier septembre de cette année : elle avait aussi, à son insu, dit adieu à sa mère.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

A l'instant où le feu croisé de sortilèges détonna sur la peau visqueuse de l'Evideur, Arthur comprit pourquoi Terrence l'avait mis en garde contre les maléfices offensifs.

Le Dôme de Cristal explosa en milliers de tessons brillants, les multiplettes s'effondrèrent avec un grand bruit de ferraille et un champignon de fumée s'éleva au-dessus de la Tour Écarlate dont les fondations grondèrent, tremblèrent et gémirent comme si elle allait s'écrouler.

La nuit magique qui couvrait le territoire des sorciers britanniques se fissura en grésillant et le soleil rose qui baignait l'Antarctique à cette période de l'année se répandit sur la vallée.

Les crêtes blanches des montagnes se colorèrent doucement, le vent souleva un nuage de poudreuse et le vieux continent sembla pousser un soupir. La banquise craqua et un groupe de pingouins se hâta de plonger dans l'océan qui clapotait tranquillement autour de l'iceberg surnommé le _Chien-Qui-Pleure_.

Une pluie de débris de poussière et de métal retomba dans la neige autour de la Tour qui se redressa avec un frisson puis ne bougea plus, mutilée, silencieuse, seule au milieu de la plaine.

Dans la lumière, le fil de l'Ascenseur de Verre étincelait entre le Ciel et la Terre.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Un tas de choses allaient de travers et Billie avait la ferme impression que même si elle avait pu les invoquer, aucune tasse de thé ni aucun chewing-gum à la fraise n'auraient pu lui venir en aide.

Il y avait les panthères lunaires, bien sûr. On entendait grincer leurs griffes sur la coque du _Cyrano_ et il suffisait de tourner la tête un instant vers un hublot pour apercevoir une bouffée de plumes noires. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à couver les vitres du cockpit de leurs yeux froids et fixes, accroupies sur leurs fils d'argent comme si elles allaient bondir sur leurs proies d'un instant à l'autre.

Ensuite, il y avait ses collègues à la dérive. Même si elle était presque certaine qu'ils étaient morts depuis plusieurs jours, il lui restait l'espoir que _peut-être_ les félins arachnides aimaient leur viande fraîche et qu'ils les aient maintenus en vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais bien sûr, pour récupérer Dana, Willy, John et Samuel, il fallait que le _Cyrano_ soit opérationnel.

Or il ne l'était pas. Chaque fois qu'elle dévissait un nouveau panneau, elle trouvait derrière la même chose : des kilomètres et des kilomètres de bave stellaire hyper solide, entortillée étroitement dans les circuits. C'était à croire que personne n'avait fait la poussière depuis cent ans. Même avec de la magie – _et encore fallait-il trouver la formule correcte pour se débarrasser de ces fils gluants et cliquetants, ce qui était loin d'être aussi évident que de purger le grenier en barbouillant les vasistas de crème de marrons_ – cela allait prendre des heures pour remettre tous les systèmes en état de marche.

Billie en était à considérer d'abandonner le navire et de revenir par l'Ascenseur de Verre en admettant que 1) les panthères ne les attaquent pas entre temps, 2) qu'ils puissent littéralement repêcher les quatre sorciers transformés en quenouilles et 3) qu'Euphrosine ait assez de volonté pour ramener à bon port _vingt-sept_ personnes, ainsi qu'elle-même. Mais ce plan avait toutes les chances d'échouer.

Car maintenant, il y avait un _nouveau_ problème, bien plus grave que tous les autres : Wendy Potter s'était réveillée.

Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de tourner le dos à la Lune.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Il n'était pas mort.

 _Ce damné Evideur était toujours debout._

À travers le rideau de sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux, Remus le vit se redresser, renifler autour de lui. Ses tentacules répugnants s'agitèrent dans l'air glacé, léchèrent le liquide noir et gluant qui dégoulinait sur sa face plate et lisse. Il déplia ses faux, se hissa sur ses pattes en arquant son dos bosselé. Devant lui, une flaque de Mangeurs d'Ombres un peu ivres trépignait en poussant des couinements.

Et maintenant il _regardait_ quelque chose.

Regardait sans ses yeux, puisqu'il n'en avait pas, mais il avait définitivement repéré quelque chose.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Remus se souleva sur un coude et cligna des paupières. Son cerveau culbuta et roula dans son crâne comme une vieille éponge imbibée de jus de tomates. Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau, il vit ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Evideur.

Arthur qui était inconscient, allongé sur le sol de marbre noir, à côté de la balustrade de fer forgé écartelée.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine pleurait.

Euphrosine pleurait parce qu'elle avait beau supplier, sa mère si brillante, si forte, si joyeuse, semblait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit. Les autres reprenaient conscience les uns après les autres dans le _Cyrano_ , faibles, un peu étourdis, affamés, mais tous bien résolus à retourner à la Tour.

Wendy, elle, avait titubé vers la grande fenêtre au-dessus du pupitre de pilotage dès qu'elle avait réussi à se lever. Chancelante, ses mains tremblantes crispées sur un rail de sécurité, elle se tordait la tête pour essayer de distinguer la Lune, sans voir les panthères qui la guettaient de l'autre côté de la vitre, sans écouter les supplications de Billie ou les remontrances affectueuses et inquiètes de Thaddeus.

Elle avait regardé Euphrosine d'un air égaré mais ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Non, elle avait dit ce qu'elle répétait maintenant, pressante et malheureuse.

\- Est-ce que tu la vois ? La Lune. Est-ce que tu la _vois_ ? On ne partira pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvée.

Billie, atterrée, cherchait une raison à ces divagations derrière les relevés scientifiques sur le rouleau de papier interminable que vomissait le tableau de bord. Thaddeus fronçait les sourcils et regrettait sa pipe, sans laquelle il avait toujours du mal à réfléchir. Le médicomage était hors service, il avait une fièvre de cheval. Les autres membres d'équipage n'avaient aucune explication et se souvenaient à peine de s'être endormis.

\- Est-ce que tu la vois ? La Lune. Est-ce que tu la _vois_ ?

Euphrosine se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de distinguer le contour livide du ventre de l'astre, juste au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je la vois, maman, dit-elle.

Wendy sourit triomphalement et le cœur de la petite fille se brisa.

\- Est-ce que tu vois ce qu'il y a écrit ? chuchota sa mère, repoussant en arrière les longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient en désordre sur sa chemise de nuit et lui donnaient l'air d'une pauvre folle.

Euphrosine s'obligea à regarder de nouveau.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _Il y avait quelque chose._

La Lune était crevassée, pâle et inégale, mais dans le relief de mort, on distinguait des formes un peu trop raides pour être naturelles.

\- Tu la vois ? répéta Wendy.

\- Je crois que je vois quelque chose d'écrit, maman, murmura la petite fille.

La femme eut un sanglot qui ressemblait à un rire.

\- C'était vrai, gloussa-t-elle et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle vacilla, ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Ses doigts s'étaient enroulés si fort sur le rail que ses phalanges avaient blanchi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que ça dit ? souffla-t-elle.

Euphrosine pinça les lèvres.

\- Je crois que ce sont des runes, dit-elle en hésitant. "On dirait en tout cas… comme dans les livres de classe d'Arthur…"

\- Lesquelles ? la pressa Wendy, haletante.

Euphrosine secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas les lire, avoua-t-elle, désespérée à l'idée que l'étincelle d'intelligence dans les yeux de sa mère ne s'éteigne.

Wendy se redressa, avalant sa salive. Son regard farouche chercha autour d'elle.

\- Billie ! appela-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Tout le monde se tut dans la cabine de pilotage où régnait depuis une demi-heure le plus complet chaos. D'un bond, la jeune ingénieur stagiaire fut à côté de son mentor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Wendy ouvrit la bouche, mais un vertige lui coupa la parole. Elle gémit en portant la main à son front et faillit tomber. Euphrosine lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir.

\- Il y a des runes sur la Lune, expliqua-t-elle tandis que sa mère hochait la tête frénétiquement. "Il faut que tu regardes, Billie, et que tu lui dises ce que c'est."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha, examina l'astre très sérieusement, puis se redressa avec un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de la panthère qui était si proche du cockpit que son souffle embuait la vitre.

\- Il n'y a rien, Euphrosine, dit-elle d'un ton navré.

\- Je te promets que si ! s'écria la petite fille, désespérée.

Elle lâcha sa mère qui agrippa le rail pour ne pas tomber et s'arcbouta sur le bord de la console, pointant du doigt les quatre runes qui se détachaient parfaitement dans un des cirques lunaires.

En fait, on les voyait même encore _mieux_ qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- Là, regarde !

Billie secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Thaddeus qui s'était lui aussi penché.

Les autres membres d'équipage marmonnaient entre eux. Ils avaient aussi essayé d'apercevoir l'inscription, mais sans succès. Maintenant ils contemplaient Euphrosine d'un air triste ou cherchaient à descendre les volets de protection pour se dissimuler aux regards fixes des panthères.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu ne peux pas l'encourager, dit Billie en s'accroupissant devant la petite fille avec compassion. "On va la ramener, la soigner et tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est sûrement le mal de l'espace ou une autre sorte de maladie causée par ces créatures."

Euphrosine recula, se colla à sa mère et lui prit la main.

\- Il y a des runes sur la lune et je les ai vues, dit farouchement la petite fille. "Ma maman n'est pas folle."

\- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas folle, dit Wendy en serrant la patte de mécano si semblable à la sienne. Elle sourit bravement. Elle était livide et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. "Maintenant quelqu'un va aider ma fille à dessiner ces runes parce que _clairement_ elle est la _seule_ à les voir et pendant ce temps, vous allez balancer tout ce qu'on a de menthe poivrée dans la ventilation et moi, je vais tomber dans les pommes. Ensuite je me réveillerai, je mettrai une tenue plus décente et on repartira. _Dans cet ordre-là_. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Thaddeus émit un grognement qui avait quelque chose d'heureux.

\- Très clair, grommela-t-il. Et quand il eut rattrapé la femme évanouie et l'eut soulevée pour la poser de nouveau dans le fauteuil du pilote, sous le regard reconnaissant d'Euphrosine, il se tourna vers le reste de la salle et lança : "Au travail, tas de feignants !"

* * *

OoOoOo

* * *

Arthur gémit en reprenant conscience. Ses cils palpitèrent, ses yeux verts vitreux s'entrouvrirent. Il hoqueta, toussa, cracha avec un sanglot du sang et de la salive dans la poussière, essayant vainement de se tourner sur le dos. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était cassé la mâchoire, brisé les côtes, fracturé les jambes. L'un de ses bras était tordu, l'épaule déboitée. À chaque inspiration – chaque râle, plutôt – quelque chose palpitait dans ses poumons, grelottant et gargouillant. Outre la douleur qui lui fouaillait les entrailles à chaque mouvement, il sentait aussi son ventre se gonfler, chaud et brûlant, et pourtant il avait tellement, tellement, tellement froid.

Sa conscience vacillait. Il faisait sombre et il tombait sans fin dans un abîme. Il faisait jour et à travers ses cils empégués il distinguait la faux dégoulinante de matière argentée qui s'approchait au milieu des débris de pierre et de verre. Il faisait sombre et les tambours battaient si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient se déchirer à force de résonner. Il faisait jour et l'Evideur était là, juste au-dessus de lui. Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et, très loin, il entendait hurler quelqu'un.

Sur son dos, une caresse infime, une touche de pinceau, si délicate, si légère…

Il faisait sombre.

 _Faisait-il aussi sombre là-haut, dans les étoiles ?_

 _Euphrosine était-elle en sécurité ?_

 _Scorpius. Scorpius prendrait soin de leur mère._

Il faisait jour.

Et soudain la faux s'enfonça dans son dos.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La salle d'obsidienne chatoyait aux reflets bleus jetés par la flamme dansante de Calcifer. Ses yeux étaient très grands, étirés, et il avait la forme d'un visage pointu avec des cheveux hérissés. De temps à autre, il ricanait.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air de l'inoffensif yorkshire qui jappait dans le sac à dos d'Arthur ou du chat persan câlin blotti dans la capuche d'Euphrosine.

Non, il évoquait plutôt une créature maléfique, envoûtante, trompeuse.

Il n'y avait plus un seul Mangeur d'Ombre dans la salle mais des éclaboussures de suie marquaient les dalles là où certains avaient éclatés.

Terrence était assis dans un recoin, les genoux relevés et le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés. Sa blouse traînait sur le sol.

\- ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, lui lança Calcifer de sa voix désagréable. "Ce qui est écrit est écrit. Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Fallait t'y préparer. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant toutes ces semaines ? Je croyais que t'avais un peu plus de cervelle qu'un troll."

Un grognement et un geste obscène lui répondirent.

\- Oh, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends…

Terrence releva la tête. Il attrapa ses cheveux à pleines mains et les pressa avec frustration.

\- Si seulement le passé, le présent et le futur ne se mélangeaient pas tout le temps, j'aurais pu…

\- T'aurais pu – _rien_ , interrompit Calcifer avec agacement. "Personne n'a jamais réussi à contrôler les mouvements de la Rivière. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir pu déchiffrer au moins les deux points clés de la prophétie."

\- J'espérais qu'il y ait une _autre_ façon, soupira le médicomage. "Je _voulais_ qu'il y ait une autre façon..."

\- Il n'y en avait pas. Et maintenant tais-toi, j'essaie de suivre. C'est presque la fin.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur, lança Terrence avec amertume.

Le daemon de feu le toisa de son regard de braise.

\- Toi non plus, Swanson. Tu l'as échangé pour toutes les connaissances du monde, tu te rappelles ? Et n'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire. Si tu en avais encore un, tu ne serais pas terré ici. Tu serais là-haut, avec _lui_.

Les flammes bleues fluctuaient sur les piliers de pierre noire et leur reflet s'accrocha un instant sur les lunettes du médicomage au visage torturé avant qu'il ne se renfonce dans l'obscurité comme pour s'y cacher.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur tombait.

Sous son corps s'élargissait une mare de sang mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais ils ne voyaient pas l'Observatoire ni la plaine blanche et glacée autour de la Tour Ecarlate.

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'était l'Evideur._

Il tombait.

Bientôt, tout serait terminé.

Ses souvenirs lui échappaient les uns après les autres et il ne pouvait pas les retenir, parce que s'il les retenait, il se souviendrait aussi de l'horrible réalisation.

 _"Tout ira bien, criquet."_

Il regardait une maison biscornue devant laquelle s'envolaient des cerfs-volants s'émietter lentement et il ne savait plus ce que signifiait être triste.

Ou être heureux. Etre en colère ou être aimé. Râler, rire ou s'ennuyer.

Il tombait.

 _Savon au chèvrefeuille, taches de cambouis, bottes de pluie à pois, carnets de cuir noir…_

Dans un dortoir aux tentures noires et jaunes, trois garçons mangeaient de dragées colorées en pouffant, leurs cravates nouées autour de la tête.

Une locomotive rouge lâchait un torrent de vapeur.

Un homme avec une cicatrice sur le front lui montrait une photographie en sépia.

Des oriflammes s'agitaient dans la brise autour d'un terrain de Quidditch.

Un aristocrate en redingote noire, appuyé sur une canne élégante, lui donnait un cours de magie sur une plage au bout du monde.

Un château perché sur un rocher au bord d'un lac se dispersait comme un dessin d'enfant déchiré en mille morceaux.

Un jeune homme blond écrivait derrière un bureau d'acajou et relevait soudain la tête, souriant.

Sous un haut plafond aux solives maculées de fientes, une chouette blanche croquait au vol les notes de musique qui s'envolaient de son violon.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs emmêlés comme les siens le jetait en l'air et le rattrapait en riant, puis le nichait contre lui.

Sous la neige, un village aux vieilles pierres avait l'air d'une carte postale.

Une femme aux yeux gris brillants de larmes se penchait vers lui et le suppliait d'être courageux.

Il faisait froid, si terriblement froid dans ce wagon sale.

Et une petite fille rousse avec des lunettes rondes et des joues criblées de taches de rousseur attendait, assise sur une valise rouge.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Wendy était _un_ _génie_.

Billie avait du mal à calmer son excitation en regardant les toiles cliquetantes entortillées qui paralysaient le _Cyrano_ littéralement _fondre_ au souffle mentholé qui vrombissait dans les conduits. Elle revissa le panneau qu'elle venait de contrôler, se leva, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux blonds, puis se tourna vers le fauteuil du pilote.

Euphrosine y était assise et ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. La langue entre les dents, elle recopiait soigneusement les quatre runes sur un papier propre, vérifiant de temps à autre qu'elles ressemblaient bien à ce qu'elle était la seule à voir sur la face cachée de la lune. L'archéologue qui avait le béguin pour Billie et qui ressemblait à un Vampire lui donnait un coup de main.

Thaddeus n'était nulle part en vue. Il devait être en train de vérifier les tubes jefferies.

\- Les conduits sont libérés ? demanda la voix lasse de Wendy à côté de la jeune fille.

Billie faillit se mettre au garde à vous.

\- Presque tous ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. " _Comment_ vous avez su que ça marcherait ?"

\- Araignées, panthères… fallait juste trouver quelque chose que les deux détestent.

La mère d'Euphrosine termina de tresser ses cheveux et les attacha avec un élastique. Elle avait l'air un peu moins blême après une sieste de quelques heures, une bonne douche, deux tasses de thé et quelques sandwichs. Elle portait maintenant sa combinaison moulante blanche et bleue avec des épaulettes dorées et sa baguette glissée dans un étui argenté sur sa cuisse. Grande et presque aussi mince qu'avant son mariage, elle avait l'air d'une amazone de l'Espace.

Billie était tellement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son idole qu'elle aurait pu faire une petite danse de joie. Mais à la place elle se contenta de faire claquer son chewing-gum avec une nonchalance calculée.

\- Les bras articulés fonctionnent, mais on n'a encore rien tenté pour récupérer les quatre. On ne sait pas trop comment les dents de la nuit vont réagir si on leur kidnappe leur casse-croûte…

\- On va faire ça en une seule fois, dit Wendy. "Où en est la propulsion ?"

\- Y'a plus un pic d'hydrium dans les ballasts. Si on veut sortir réparer quelque chose, il ne reste que les boucliers individuels. Bon, et y'a aussi le problème de la toile à l'extérieur. Celle-là, elle est immunisée contre la menthe poivrée, apparemment. Autrement dit, le _Cyrano_ est toujours coincé.

Comme c'était rassurant de pouvoir aligner les mauvaises nouvelles et savoir que quelqu'un prenait tout en charge, que tout allait bien se passer…

\- Hum, dit Wendy en fronçant son sourcil en accent circonflexe.

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, puis son visage se détendit et elle eut un petit rire de gorge.

\- Dans le doute, toujours se demander ce que Terrence Swanson ferait dans cette situation, marmonna-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Quel est le plan ? interrogea Billie.

\- On va tout faire exploser et le _Cyrano_ se crashera.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Christopher Cadwallader était inconscient. Il avait probablement deux ou trois os cassés, mais il vivrait. Scorpius trébucha en se relevant et se retrouva sur les genoux. Etouffant un juron, il se traîna jusqu'à Remus Lupin. A part la large écorchure sur son front, le chasseur de mystères n'était pas en trop mauvais état, d'après le sort de diagnostic. On s'occuperait des blessures plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important était de…

\- Scorpius.

La voix étouffée de son père était chargée d'horreur.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de dégager sa vision qui ne cessait de s'obscurcir comme si un essaim de mouches noires se rassemblait en silence à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête.

Drago était accroupi derrière un pan de mur, à quelques pas de son fils. Au-dessus de lui, dans le ciel rose, se tordaient deux morceaux d'arcades, comme des bras tendus. Un filet de fumée montait de la Tour et des flammes crépitaient sur le divan carbonisé.

Scorpius se faufila – très exactement chancela – jusqu'à son père. Il avait beau essayer de réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une rafale de sortilèges dirigée vers une _seule_ créature avait pu causer autant de dégâts.

 _Et où étaient les Mangeurs d'Ombres ?_ Ils auraient dû être en train de grouiller au milieu des bouts de planches, des instruments tordus et des éclats de verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scorpius en luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience à son tour.

Drago était livide. Ses doigts crochus s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de son fils quand celui-ci le rejoignit, comme s'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? souffla-t-il.

Scorpius suivit son regard et sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il se redressa brusquement, serrant sa baguette, et dans le mouvement son poignet cassé heurta quelque chose. Un flash de lumière passa devant ses yeux et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais son père le rattrapa et l'assit sur le sol couvert de gravas.

\- C'est impossible, balbutia le jeune homme blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? chuchota Drago, suppliant.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Des larmes débordèrent dans ses yeux gris tourterelle écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. "Oh Merlin, je ne sais pas, papa. Je ne sais pas…"

Le cœur de Drago se serra devant cette détresse. Il déglutit, serra le bras de son fils en évitant soigneusement de toucher le poignet qui pendait, enflé, et s'efforça de mettre dans sa voix autant de courage et de conviction qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. "Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais le sauver."

\- Il est mort, balbutia Scorpius. "Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux, papa ? Il est _mort_. Oh, Wendy… oh, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire…"

Drago s'obligea à se détourner de son fils. Il se redressa, les doigts tellement crispés qu'il avait peur que sa baguette se brise, et reporta son regard vers l'affreuse scène.

Arthur était étendu sur le sol de marbre noir, dans une mare de sang, les yeux ouverts. Il ne bougeait pas. Le vent de temps à autre frissonnait dans ses cheveux noirs. Des débris de plâtre papillonnaient autour de lui comme des flocons de neige.

Et penché sur lui, de plus en plus concret, de plus en plus réel à chaque seconde, encore à moitié recouvert de matière argentée, se tenait un _autre_ Arthur. Un bras enfoncé dans le dos du garçon, il se gorgeait de souvenirs, d'émotions, de vie.

Drago était paralysé.

Il vit les derniers centimètres de peau visqueuse devenir rose, la faux sortir avec un gargouillis atroce du corps du garçon et se transformer en une main ensanglantée.

Puis l'Evideur fit claquer sa langue et Drago faillit vomir en apercevant un reste de tentacule lécher le coin des lèvres sur le visage volé à son petit-fils.

\- Pas volé, vieil homme, protesta le monstre en tournant soudain la tête vers lui et en le capturant dans son regard froid comme la mort. " _Repris_."

Il avait exactement la même voix qu'Arthur, sinon un peu rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

\- Art' et moi sommes exactement la même personne, lança l'Evideur. "Simplement il est mon passé. Et j'étais… son futur. Sauf que je ne le suis plus, maintenant. Ah, les joies du Voile et de ses paradoxes."

Il eut un petit rire et mis les mains dans ses poches avec naturel. Il portait exactement le même pull Weasley noir avec le A jaune, le même jean troué au genou et les mêmes baskets usées qu'Arthur lorsqu'il avait déboulé dans l'Observatoire, la nuit précédente.

\- Sacrée décharge que vous nous avez mis là, continua le monstre. "Mais c'est lui qui a été le plus touché, dans cette affaire. Bah, logique. C'était lui le plus humain de nous deux, la magie est allée sur lui."

Il poussa un peu du pied le corps inerte étendu à ses pieds.

\- Ah, s'exclama-t-il. 'Il est encore vivant. Coriace, les Potter, pas vrai, Malefoy ?"

Le vieil homme frissonna de tous ses membres.

\- T'en fais pas, Drago, continua l'Evideur avec la même voix qu'Arthur mais l'intonation nonchalante, dégoulinante de mépris, de Voldemort. "Il serait mort même si je n'étais pas intervenu. C'est même moi qui le maintiens encore en vie."

Il leva une main devant le soleil de l'Antarctique, l'examina en plissant des yeux.

\- _Tch_. Toujours un peu transparent, grommela-t-il. "Trop d'années à l'Ombre, voilà ce que c'est…"

Drago tremblait si fort que ses dents claquaient.

Les mots s'assemblaient dans sa tête, la certitude de ce qu'il devait faire. Tout son être se révoltait à cette idée.

Il tressaillit quand la main de son fils toucha la sienne. Scorpius était en train de se lever, le visage tellement blanc qu'il avait l'air d'être en papier de riz.

\- Maintenant, articula-t-il. "Tant qu'il est encore entre deux mondes. Tant qu'il est encore lié à Arthur…"

Il fit mine de lever sa baguette, mais elle lui échappa des doigts, tomba avec un cliquetis sur le sol jonché de débris. Il chancela et se rattrapa à son père.

Drago respira profondément en sentant le corps frémissant de son fils s'affaisser contre lui.

 _Non, Scorpius n'aurait pas à faire cela._

S'il fallait porter cette faute, s'il fallait prendre cette décision, s'il fallait faire ce sacrifice, c'était à lui de s'en charger.

Il laissa glisser Scorpius vers le sol avec précaution, appuya la tête ballotante de son fils contre le pan de mur et lui caressa la joue. Scorpius était presque inconscient mais ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.

\- C'est le fils d'Albus, papa… je l'aime…

Drago hocha le menton.

\- Je sais. C'est moi qui vais le faire, Scorpius. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Ça avait toujours été un mensonge.

La tête renversée en arrière, l'Evideur respirait à pleins poumons, debout au sommet de la Tour Ecarlate, enfin libre.

 _"Tout ira bien, criquet."_

 _"Tout ira bien, Drago."_

Non, ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était une _promesse_.

Drago Malefoy le savait, maintenant, aussi il leva sa baguette et prononça les mots qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire en haut d'une autre tour, bien des années auparavant.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert fusa et, avec un soubresaut, le corps d'Arthur retomba sur le sol.

Puis le vent se leva, dispersant les cendres, les flocons de neige et les particules argentées qui étaient tout ce qui restait du cauchemar.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	28. Le cadeau de l'étranger

**LE CADEAU DE L'ÉTRANGER**

* * *

Penchée en avant, Wendy soutenait le regard de la panthère lunaire accroupie sur un fil d'argent à quelques mètres du cockpit.

\- C'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe, Lili, marmonna-t-elle avec défi. "Alors pas de tricherie."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? chuchota une voix un peu inquiète à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme se redressa et regarda très sérieusement sa fille.

\- D'abord, tu identifies ce qui est sur ton chemin - surtout si c'est quelque chose qui te fait peur. Une fois que tu connais son nom, tu peux l'apprivoiser ou le combattre. Ou juste t'énerver dessus.

\- Et si je ne connais pas son nom ?

\- Alors tu lui en donnes un. Rien n'est plus effrayant qu'une chose qui n'a pas de nom. Si tu procèdes de cette façon, tu seras toujours capable d'avancer, Euphrosine.

La petite sorcière hocha le menton. Ses yeux gris retournèrent se poser sur la créature immobile de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Lili ?

Wendy mit les mains sur ses hanches, rejetant sa tresse en arrière.

\- Parce que c'est une vieille ennemie. Et si elle croit qu'elle aura le dessus dans cette manche, elle se trompe, ricana-t-elle. "Je ne compte pas quitter le Pays Imaginaire les mains vides cette fois."

Elle pianota sur le pupitre, fit tourner des boutons de quelques crans, enclencha une manette et arracha la langue de papier que venait de vomir la machine pour l'examiner, les sourcils froncés. Puis, avec un hochement de tête satisfait, elle releva les yeux et aperçut l'expression consternée sur le visage de sa fille. Avec un sourire en coin, elle se dirigea vers le tube rempli de bulles au centre de la salle, déséquilibrant Euphrosine au passage avec une légère bourrade.

\- Arrête avec cette face de six pieds de long ! Tu ne te souviens pas du bouquin qu'Arthur voulait qu'on lui lise tous les soirs ?

La petite sorcière fronça un sourcil, puis son visage criblé de taches de rousseur se détendit.

\- C'est une _tigresse_ , pas une panthère, corrigea-t-elle joyeusement, en courant rejoindre sa mère. Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta : "Moi, l'histoire que je préférais, c'était celle avec le papillon qui voulait retrouver sa famille."

Wendy, qui s'était agenouillée pour examiner les tirettes de cuivre au pied de la colonne transparente, eut un sourire triste.

\- Celle-là, c'était dans son _autre_ livre de contes. Et ça finissait mal. Le papillon se brûlait les ailes en croyant que le feu était son ami.

Euphrosine haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas il ne regrettait rien, dit-elle fermement.

Wendy n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qui s'agitait comme un oiseau prisonnier dans ses yeux nuageux car à ce moment-là l'appareil qui ressemblait à une passoire renversée, au milieu du tableau de navigation, se mit à crépiter furieusement.

\- … _Cyrano_ , vous m'entendez ? Ici Kerguelen… crachota-t-il. "Kerguelen appelle _Cyrano,_ répondez _…_ nous venons de perdre le contact avec _Inlandsis_ … je répète, nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec la Tour Ecarlate… _Cyrano_ , répondez…"

Wendy se releva d'un bond. Billie était déjà en train d'essayer de stabiliser le sablier rempli d'éclairs et de vapeur bleuâtre qui oscillait sur son support. Le _Cyrano_ était équipé d'une version améliorée de _l'Hypérion_ qui relayait directement les communications vers les gouttes d'or que chaque membre d'équipage portait à l'oreille ou sur le front, mais cette prouesse de technologie magique avait été encore plus affectée par la proximité de la lune que les autres instruments de bord et n'était pas encore réparée.

\- … _Cyrano_ , ici Kerguelen. Quelle est votre situation ? Répondez… Les passagers de l'Ascenseur de Verre sont-ils parvenus jusqu'à vous ?... Kerguelen appelle _Cyrano_ , répondez… savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? Parvenez-vous à joindre _Inlandsis_ ? Une explosion de nature magique a pulvérisé le Dôme de Cristal il y a neuf minutes et nous avons perdu tout contact avec la Tour Écarlate… _Cyrano_ , répondez… Kerguelen, ici Kerguelen… Nous envoyons une équipe de secours, mais elle n'arrivera pas à _Inlandsis_ avant trente-huit heures…

Le grésillement continua quelques secondes, puis s'éteignit avec un couic. Dans le silence atterré, Billie étouffa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans la console.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils… est-ce qu'Arthur… est-ce qu'Arthur va bien ? balbutia Euphrosine, levant ses grands yeux terrifiés vers les adultes qui l'entouraient.

Wendy était devenue très pâle, mais ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne mince et au lieu de répondre, elle se hâta vers la lorgnette, fit quelques réglages nerveux et y colla son œil.

\- Le fil est toujours là, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sèche, en se redressant après un moment d'attente tendue. "Je ne pense pas que la poulie fonctionne encore, mais pour l'instant l'Ascenseur ne risque pas de tomber en chute libre. Ça veut dire que la Tour est encore debout."

Ses iris gris flamboyèrent.

\- ça veut aussi dire que ceux qui sont en bas ont _toutes les raisons_ d'être en bonne santé, s'ils n'étaient pas sous le Dôme au moment de l'explosion. Donc on ne se déconcentre pas, on met les bouchées doubles et on ramène le _Cyrano_ à bon port. Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, on devrait être rentrés pour le dîner.

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent, la gorge nouée, puis se remirent au travail avec un redoublement de motivation. Euphrosine se rendit aussi utile que possible, trottinant derrière sa mère qui distribuait les ordres. Billie s'était allongée sous la console et faisait farouchement claquer son chewing-gum, comme si cela avait pu faire accélérer les choses.

Thaddeus se gratta le crane, à défaut de pouvoir remettre le bonnet absent qu'il avait fait machinalement fait le geste d'enlever. Il fourragea dans sa moustache hirsute une ou deux fois, reniflant pour se donner une contenance. Il était immensément fier de sa meilleure élève – et vaguement effrayé par la force dont elle faisait montre.

 _Où était la jeune fille qui se troublait à la moindre allusion à un certain Potter ? Celle qui pouvait démonter une clepsydre Qolla sans gaspiller un atome de magie dans le processus, mais qui n'aurait pas réussi à réparer un stupide moteur à chantepleure la veille d'un rendez-vous avec Albus ?_

Comment Wendy tenait-elle debout alors que son mari était _mort_ ? Que cachait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle absolument tenu à faire son voyage vers la Lune après une telle tragédie et sur _quoi_ gardait-elle les yeux fixés pour ne pas perdre le cap dans ce maelström de mauvaises nouvelles et d'ennuis techniques ?

Quelqu'un bouscula Thaddeus en se hâtant vers le panneau de contrôle et il secoua sa vieille tête.

 _Non, Wendy avait raison de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer quand les vies de vingt-sept personnes dépendaient de sa capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions._

Quand le _Cyrano_ serait rentré à bon port, il serait temps de s'inquiéter de la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Wendy rassemblait toute l'équipe autour d'elle pour la dernière check-list.

\- Le plus important, c'est que le _Cyrano_ atterrisse en un seul morceau, rappela-t-elle. "Il y a _un mois_ de recherches précieuses dans les cales : tous les relevés effectués pendant l'ascension et les observations faites avant que les panthères lunaires ne nous immobilisent complètement. Et toutes les informations qu'on ramène à leur sujet en particulier sont essentielles pour qu'une autre opération puisse se tenter."

Tout le monde hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je sais que vous avez l'impression que nous avons échoué, mais c'est _faux_ , continua la jeune femme, la voix vibrante. "Nous sommes allés plus loin que Vern Turgenev et Julius Howling eux-mêmes n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Nous avons touché les étoiles et ouvert un chemin jusqu'à la Lune. D'autres – peut-être même certains d'entre vous – suivront nos traces et iront encore plus loin, _grâce_ au savoir que nous avons rassemblé. Nous faisons partie de l' _Histoire_ de la communauté magique britannique."

\- Yeah ! approuva quelqu'un d'une voix forte. "Des générations de mioches vont écorcher nos noms sur les bancs de Poudlard !"

Des rires secouèrent l'assemblée et un peu de la tension solennelle qui saturait l'atmosphère alourdie par les fuites de gaz se dissipa. Certains s'essuyaient les yeux, souriant faiblement, d'autres semblaient prêts à applaudir. Billie sautait sur place, surexcitée.

\- Mouais. J'pense pas que le Ministère de la Magie nous élèvera une statue après l'tas de gallions qu'on leur aura coûté, grommela Thaddeus à côté d'Euphrosine.

La petite fille lâcha un gloussement étranglé, sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

 _Si un jour… si elle pouvait devenir comme elle…_

Le regard brillant de Wendy se promena une dernière fois sur ses coéquipiers, leur transmettant force et confiance.

\- Têtenbulle et boucliers, ordonna-t-elle. "Chacun à son poste."

Puis elle sourit à sa fille et lui tendit la main.

\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Euphrosine fut d'un bond à ses côtés. Alors Wendy reprit la baguette qu'elle avait glissée derrière son oreille et la leva.

\- _Conclamari_ ! cria-t-elle.

Les bras articulés fusèrent hors de l'œuf, arrachèrent les quatre cocons à la toile d'araignée lunaire et se rétractèrent en quelques secondes _._ Un _clong_ sonore résonna aux tréfonds du _Cyrano_ puis, sans un bruit, une implosion de lumière blanche, rouge et violette, leur coupa le souffle. Un anneau de flammes s'élargit autour du vaisseau et éclaira tout l'univers. Derrière la vitre du cockpit, une des panthères qui feulait de colère, la gueule ouverte et ses quatre ailes de chauve-souris déployées, fut pulvérisée en milliers de particules dorées.

La salle de pilotage parut se rétrécir puis s'élargit de nouveau et se mit à tourner comme une toupie. Les fils d'araignée entortillés autour du _Cyrano_ se tendirent, grincèrent et claquèrent les uns après les autres tels des coups de fouets sur la coque d'ivoire, et il fut enfin libre dans l'immensité d'encre, sous la lune dont le ventre livide s'effritait lentement.

Et ensuite la chute infernale commença.

Tout tremblait, vibrait, crépitait d'électricité et de magie. Euphrosine s'accrocha à la main de sa mère. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était pressé contre le haut de son crâne, comprimé comme un mollusque sur le point d'être réduit en gelée. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient tellement qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elles allaient se déchausser.

\- C'est d'la folie ! bégaya Thaddeus quelque part à sa gauche. "Le _Cyrano_ n'est pas construit comme l'Ascenseur, l'est pas supposé faire la descente à c'te vitesse !"

Il était plaqué contre le tube, à l'endroit où il était tombé au moment où le _Cyrano_ s'était libéré de son piège. Les touffes de poil qui lui servaient de cheveux étaient dressées au-dessus de ses oreilles, ses yeux bleus globuleux écarquillés et sa mâchoire tressautait tant qu'on comprenait à peine ce qu'il criait.

\- Les meilleures découvertes ont eu lieu quand quelqu'un n'a pas suivi le mode d'emploi, professeur ! cria Wendy par-dessus le vacarme.

Arcboutée au-dessus du centre de contrôle de son vaisseau lunaire, elle surveillait les commandes et surtout les multiples rapports que lui transmettaient ses co-équipiers et la machine. Un ruban de papier couvert de zigzags se déroulait en continu, un piston montait et descendait dans un tuyau transparent, des bulles de gaz bouillonnaient dans la boule de cristal au milieu du pupitre, un hamster en bronze galopait comme un fou dans sa roue, des étincelles pétillaient au milieu des interrupteurs et des rouages comme si d'un instant à l'autre tout allait prendre feu et un klaxon cancanait désespérément à côté de l'écran noir sur lequel une craie enroulait des guirlandes de runes et de chiffres.

Des appels, des termes scientifiques et des incantations s'entrecroisaient dans la salle, les passoires haut-parleurs crachotaient des informations venues d'autres postes clés du _Cyrano_ et, fréquemment, un _charme du bouclier_ gonflait comme une bulle de champagne le temps de protéger quelqu'un d'un geyser de magie brûlante et incontrôlée.

Le vaillant petit véhicule lunaire fonçait vers la Terre comme une comète. Les étoiles glissaient derrière les vitres bombées et s'enfuyaient dans la nuit.

\- Accrochez-vous ! lança Billie, haletante, depuis la lorgnette contre laquelle elle écrasait son œil. "Entrée dans l'atmosphère dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…"

Euphrosine ferma les yeux et fut engloutie. Derrière ses paupières, des flammes dansèrent avec des mouches noires affolées. La sueur qui l'inonda parut s'évaporer immédiatement. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, suffoquée par la chaleur, écrasée par son sang soudain changé en fonte. Ses oreilles rugirent puis se turent, elle perdit tout sens de verticalité et son cerveau essaya de la convaincre qu'elle avait la tête en bas.

Puis de l'eau délicieusement fraîche lui sauta au visage et les sons revinrent, ainsi qu'une douleur aiguë dans ses tympans. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours debout. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses dents continuaient à claquer. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bondissant cherchait toujours à s'envoler.

\- Euphrosine. Ouvre les yeux, dit doucement sa mère.

Elle obéit et laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée tandis que ses iris s'écarquillaient, émerveillés.

La Terre montait vers eux, de plus en plus grosse. À l'Est, le soleil grandissait sur l'horizon et une mer de nuages se crénelait d'or devant lui. À l'Ouest, on voyait nettement la courbe de la planète, auréolée de mauve, et le ciel d'un bleu soyeux enroulait jusqu'à elle ses vagues bordées d'écume blanche.

Autour d'Euphrosine, le cockpit continuait de vibrer violemment, de fumer et de cracher des étincelles, mais elle ne voyait plus que la merveilleuse lumière, comme une promesse de paix.

\- C'est t-t-trop b-b-beau, balbutia-t-elle, levant ses yeux gris pleins de larmes vers sa mère.

\- Maintenant que tu as vu ça, tu sais qu'il y aura _toujours_ de l'espoir, répondit celle-ci, penchée pour se faire entendre, ses doigts courant toujours avec dextérité sur le tableau de bord.

De la transpiration dégoulinait sur son visage exténué mais résolu. Sa combinaison blanche était maculée de traces noirâtres et sa tresse s'était défaite. Ses longs cheveux châtains cascadaient dans son dos et une goutte de sang perlait à l'une de ses narines. Les dents serrées, elle ne quittait pas les commandes des yeux, répondant d'un jappement précis aux questions qu'on lui adressait. Sa baguette était revenue au-dessus de son oreille et Euphrosine, en clignant vite des yeux, aurait presque pu se croire de retour à l'atelier, en train de la regarder réparer l'horloge de Grand-mère Weasley.

 _Sauf qu'elle était loin,_ très loin _de la maison, et que sa mère ne risquait pas de soudain s'interrompre pour aller sortir la tarte du four. Arthur n'était pas dans le jardin en train de jouer du violon, ni leur père assis à côté de Scorpius dans la balancelle…_

D'épais nuages blancs se déchiraient derrière les vitres couvertes de gouttelettes. Le _Cyrano_ gémissait comme s'il allait se briser. Tous ses boulons paraissaient sur le point de sauter. De l'eau suintait du plafond et pleuviotait sur le pupitre, s'évaporant aussitôt avec un sifflement. Une horrible odeur d'œuf carbonisé se mêlait aux effluves de mangue de l'Hydrium et la fumée piquait les yeux de chacun dans la cabine de pilotage.

Thaddeus toussait et crachait des jurons, mais il avait l'air d'être en train de vivre le moment culminant de sa vie. Billie riait d'une façon un peu hystérique. Quand ils débouchèrent en trombe dans le ciel rose et glacé, laissant derrière eux un siphon dans les nuages, une ovation résonna à travers le _Cyrano_ et se tut avec le cri dans les haut-parleurs :

\- Impact dans huit minutes !

Tout le monde se précipita vers son poste. Une sirène lancinante vint se joindre à la cacophonie. L'océan était de plus en plus proche, l'Antarctique se ruait à leur rencontre et maintenant Euphrosine pouvait presque distinguer une goutte cramoisie minuscule au milieu de cette immensité blanche.

\- On va s'écraser sur la Tour ! hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, riposta Wendy d'une voix crispée. "Fais-moi confiance !"

Elle articula silencieusement les derniers chiffres du compte à rebours sur le tableau de bord, puis enfonça sa baguette dans un orifice doré en forme de clé et dans le même mouvement, se recroquevilla autour de sa fille pour lui faire un bouclier de son corps en hurlant :

\- _ARRESTO MOMENTUM_ !

Le _Cyrano_ grinça effroyablement. Ses tôles se froissèrent, l'or sur sa coque se désagrégea, les vitres bombées du cockpit rougirent et se mirent à trembloter, les couloirs se remplirent de vapeur opaque et une pluie d'étincelles éclaboussa la salle de pilotage.

La baguette se fendit dans la main de la jeune femme qui luttait pour la tenir en place.

Puis, au dernier moment, une onde détonna autour du vaisseau lunaire et, dans un énorme champignon de neige poudreuse, il s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où, dix-neuf ans auparavant, Wendy Philips et Albus Potter avaient trouvé une boîte à musique en forme d'œuf russe.

Un terrible craquement se répandit sous la banquise. Les montagnes gémirent et plusieurs énormes morceaux de glace se détachèrent du continent. Puis tout redevint calme.

Des fumerolles grises s'échappaient du _Cyrano_. Il était à moitié enfoui et on distinguait à peine, sous les brûlures qui le défiguraient, le A surmonté d'un cercle qui était le symbole des bases aéronautiques britanniques en Antarctique.

Pendant longtemps, le vent fut seul à souffler sur la surface du vieux continent. Dans le ciel pâle et rose, la lune voguait très loin, presque effacée.

Billie fut la première à sauter dans la neige croustillante. Étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle offrit son visage à la caresse glacée, savourant la pureté de l'air. Puis elle se retourna et aida Thaddeus à s'extirper péniblement de ce qui avait bien failli devenir leur cercueil. Les autres suivirent, titubants, épuisés, reconnaissants d'être en vie.

Wendy hissa sa fille hors de l'écoutille, la déposa sur le sol et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis se redressa et contempla le paysage. Elle, qui avait vu l'Antarctique fleurir le jour où elle était sortie de l'Axe, sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant le cratère creusé dans la vallée, la neige éclaboussée de coulées noirâtres tout autour d'eux, les crevasses fraîches sur le dos du vieux continent.

Au loin, un renard à queue de feu aboya une ou deux fois et, comme en réponse, une baleine émit un long gémissement plaintif quelque part à la surface de l'océan. Un essaim de Trilleurs s'envola au-dessus d'un iceberg bleuté et disparut dans le soleil.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? interrogea la jeune femme en se tournant vers son équipe.

Des hochements de têtes un peu hébétés et des sourires exténués lui répondirent. Des bleus, des égratignures et des cloques… à l'exception d'un bras cassé, quelques crises de nerfs et plusieurs cas de nausée intersidérale, l'équipage s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Quelqu'un vint prévenir que le médicomage, que sa fièvre avait quitté après la bonne suée qu'il venait de traverser, s'affairait auprès des quatre scientifiques capturés par les panthères lunaires. Par un miracle inouï, ils étaient encore en vie, bien qu'inconscients.

\- La cargaison ?

\- Un bocal de plancton astral a éclaté, déclara une sorcière aux courts cheveux verts. "Et je crois que quelques bernicles ont fait une crise cardiaque. À part ça, on est au complet de mon côté."

\- Rien de cassé dans le laboratoire, lança un alchimiste tout en changeant ses bottes de l'espace pour des boots de ski et en faisant apparaître un gros manteau en fourrure.

\- Dîtes _'cheese'_ , ce sera la dernière photo du voyage ! gloussa un petit sorcier coiffé d'un haut turban qui donnait un air de coucourde au sortilège de têtenbulle qu'il avait oublié de désactiver.

\- Un incendie s'est déclaré dans la salle _Hespéros_ , mais on a réussi à sauver la plupart des données, ajouta Jackson en reniflant sa combinaison avec dégoût. "Le reste pourra être récupéré dans une pensine, de toute façon."

Wendy s'autorisa à respirer une minute après le dernier rapport plus ou moins positif. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers l'enfant frissonnante qui se serrait contre elle.

\- Tu as toujours ton papier avec les runes, Euphrosine ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La petite fille hocha le menton.

Wendy releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la Tour Écarlate qui s'élevait dans le lointain, tordue et mutilée comme une main squelettique jaillie de terre. Elle rejeta en arrière ses cheveux châtains sales et emmêlés, essuya d'un revers de manche le sang coagulé sous son nez et repoussa la personne qui voulait appliquer un baume sur son front marbré par une ecchymose.

\- Alors allons sauver papa, dit-elle résolument.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine sut immédiatement qu'elle n'oublierait _jamais_ ce moment lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la chambre, ivre de fatigue et d'excitation à l'idée d'annoncer à Arthur que leur mère avait trouvé un moyen de ramener leur père à la vie… et qu'elle trouva son frère étendu sur le lit.

 _Mort._

Scorpius était à son chevet, la tête enfouie dans les mains. Drago se leva en les voyant entrer. Son visage était gris, émacié, ses joues mal rasées, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cheveux gras. Sa redingote déchirée était maculée de taches sombres. Il trébucha, comme s'il avait à peine la force de se tenir debout, les mains crispées sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent.

\- Wendy… souffla-t-il. "Je suis désolé, Wendy…"

Remus Lupin, qui était allongé par terre dans un sac de couchage, un gros pansement autour de la tête, se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit en réprimant un gémissement.

Euphrosine eut l'impression que son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles. Elle tituba et se raccrocha à sa mère, cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, mais l'horrible scène ne changea pas et un sanglot enfonça ses griffes cruelles dans sa gorge, l'étouffant de chagrin.

Pâle et immobile, Wendy fixait le lit où son mari et son fils étaient étendus côte à côte.

Albus semblait toujours aussi paisible. Le creux dans le matelas avait fait glisser sa tête du côté du garçon, comme s'il s'était endormi en le contemplant.

Arthur était recouvert d'une moelleuse couverture blanche. Un bandage froissait ses épaisses boucles noires. Son visage était cireux, veiné de pourpre et enflé sur toute la partie gauche de sa mâchoire. Du sang avait séché dans son cou, sous ses oreilles. Sur une de ses épaules nues s'étalait le lacis violacé caractéristique d'une blessure par sortilège et il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement pathétique, de terriblement enfantin dans le fait que son pied en chaussette dépassait de la couverture.

Une chaussette bordeaux trouée à l'orteil, décorée de petits balais.

Wendy hoqueta dans le silence.

Pendant une interminable minute, elle se contenta de secouer mécaniquement la tête de droite à gauche. Puis…

\- Qu'… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque. " _Comment_ … ?"

Scorpius se redressa. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage livide, lissa lentement en arrière ses cheveux blonds, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait répondre et n'émit pas un son. Ses cernes profonds agrandissaient encore ses yeux si pâles.

\- Je suis désolé, Wendy, murmura-t-il enfin. "Ce n'était pas _possible_ de le sauver."

Il avala péniblement sa salive et se hissa debout, fermant un instant les paupières pour chasser un vertige. Puis il tendit la main et écarta la couverture.

Euphrosine étouffa le cri qui lui échappa avec ses deux mains. Wendy chancela.

Sous le jean déchiré et trempé de sang, les différentes fractures avaient été remises en place et enveloppées d'épais bandages. Son bras aussi était immobilisé, comme si le garçon attendait simplement qu'un médicomage vienne l'examiner. Mais sa poitrine était une charpie d'os brisés et de chair brûlée, et _personne_ ne pouvait guérir une blessure aussi grave – une blessure clairement infligée par magie.

\- Nous n'avons compris que trop tard pourquoi Terrence Swanson ne voulait pas qu'on dirige de sortilège offensif sur l'Evideur, murmura Remus qui s'était approché en boitillant de Wendy et n'osait pas lui poser la main sur l'épaule. "Il était lié à Arthur… et lorsque nous avons convoyé toutes nos attaques sur lui à la fin… le Dôme a explosé sous la pression d'une telle magie… nos sortilèges ont ricoché et ont frappé Arthur…"

Wendy haletait silencieusement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à rependre sa respiration.

\- Vous avez… _tué_ … mon fils ?

Euphrosine était blême. Un long frisson la parcourut et elle agrippa la manche de Remus, déglutissant comme si elle se retenait de vomir. Ses yeux gris mouchetés de noir sautèrent de l'un à l'autre des hommes, suppliants.

\- Mais le monstre… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Le monstre est mort, dit Scorpius. "Nous l'avons achevé avant qu'il ne vole à Arthur son dernier souffle et ne devienne une entité dans le monde réel." Il inspira profondément. "Il est mort", répéta-t-il d'un ton vide.

Puis il se mit à pleurer.

Drago fit un mouvement pour lui passer son bras autour des épaules, mais Wendy bougea à ce moment-là et ils se figèrent tous, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle contourna le lit et se pencha sur son fils. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage ravagé de larmes et de fatigue. Elle écarta une boucle noire du front de l'adolescent et embrassa doucement sa joue meurtrie. Puis elle le recouvrit de la couverture, le borda tendrement, se redressa et, d'un mouvement vif qui les prit tous par surprise, elle serra Scorpius dans ses bras.

\- Chuuuut… Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle. "Tout va bien, Malefoy. Ne pleure plus. On va les ramener."

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés. Remus fronça les sourcils. Euphrosine sentit une goutte glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et soudain le papier froissé dans sa main moite brûla comme une stalactite de glace.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, Scorp'… le secret était sur la Lune… ils ne nous quitteront pas…

Mais Scorpius s'écarta de la jeune femme comme si elle essayait de l'empoisonner. Ses lèvres se réduisirent à une fine ligne et ses yeux encore brillants de larmes étincelèrent soudain avec fureur.

\- C'est pour _ça_ que tu as quand même fait le voyage – que tu as risqué de mourir, là-haut, avec tous les autres ! Comment as-tu pu ? On avait juré qu'on ne tenterait rien ! Qu'on le laisserait partir quand viendrait le moment… J'essayais désespérément de tenir ma promesse et toi- _toi_ …

\- Je _sais_ ce que j'avais promis, Scorpius ! siffla Wendy sans baisser le regard, dressée comme une lionne. "Mais je ne pouvais _pas_ ! C'était la dernière chance – la seule chose qui…"

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Je l'avais déjà perdu une fois, je ne pouvais pas… je ne voulais pas revivre ça…

\- Il nous l'avait _demandé_ … bégaya Scorpius.

Il pleurait de nouveau, les poings serrés, parce que c'était trop dur de refuser cet espoir qu'elle lui offrait, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour dire non, parce que c'était _insupportable_ de perdre Albus _et_ Arthur… parce que peut-être qu'elle se trompait et alors… alors ce serait pire que tout.

\- Et mon fils, Malefoy ? murmura Wendy, suppliante. "S'il y a un moyen de sauver mon fils, est-ce que tu vas me l'interdire ?"

Pendant quelques instants, dans la chambre obscure où dansaient quelques bougies autour du lit, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis Scorpius hocha lentement la tête et laissa son père l'aider à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Wendy ferma les yeux un instant et poussa un profond soupir. Elle vacilla en se tournant vers l'autre côté du lit et le vieil aristocrate dut l'attraper par un coude pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais elle se dégagea doucement, repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et, soutenue par la seule force de sa détermination, resta debout.

\- Montre-lui les runes, Euphrosine, ordonna-t-elle.

La petite fille obéit, tremblante.

\- _L'ombre, le sang, l'oublié, l'épée_ , lut Scorpius en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

\- C'était écrit sur la Lune, expliqua la jeune femme. Elle traversa la pièce, alla fouiller dans le tas de livres empilés sur la table ronde. "Du côté caché. Je ne pouvais pas les lire, personne d'autre ne les voyait non plus. Euphrosine a été la seule à pouvoir les déchiffrer."

\- Comment sommes-nous supposés les utiliser ? intervint Remus, dévoré de curiosité. "Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elles puissent sauver Albus et Arthur ?"

Euphrosine et Drago écoutaient anxieusement.

\- Parce que je l'ai lu. Elles servent de clé pour ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts.

Wendy ouvrit un très vieux livre relié de cuir à l'endroit marqué par un papillon sur une tige d'or.

\- C'est là, dit-elle en l'apportant à Scorpius. "C'est écrit en runes aussi, mais je l'ai fait traduire, il y a longtemps."

\- Pas par Al, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

\- Non, pas par lui, dit Wendy sans se troubler. Elle enleva le bout de papier mille fois plié qui était coincé entre les pages. "Regarde."

Il se pencha sur le livre. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent un peu sur son visage. Remus, Euphrosine et Drago retinrent leur souffle. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit et, comme s'il dormait simplement, posa sa main sur la cheville d'Arthur et la pressa tendrement.

Les particules de magie fluctuaient discrètement autour du corps d'Albus. Quelques paillettes avaient voleté jusqu'au garçon allongé à côté de son père et s'accrochaient à ses cils.

Enfin, Scorpius se redressa.

\- ça ne marchera pas, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Wendy se leva d'un bond, les yeux brillants.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-elle précipitamment. "Regarde, c'est là… à la fin de ce conte… la dame blanche lui montre son reflet dans le lac, il voit la lune, déchiffre les runes et… là, c'est là, tu vois ?"

Elle déplia frénétiquement le papier où était griffonnée la traduction. Remus resta penché sur le livre, mais Drago détourna les yeux pour cacher sa profonde tristesse. Euphrosine contemplait sa mère, atterrée.

\- " _Alors le dragon revient et le guerrier endormi se lève au bout du monde_." Plus au bout du monde que l'Antarctique, y'a pas. Et le dragon, Scorpius ! C'est _forcément_ Albus. Il se lève et dans l'histoire, celui à qui il manquait tant le retrouve. Ils sont ensemble de nouveau, ils sont heureux. Tu comprends ? C'est le moyen de ramener Albus - de les ramener tous les deux à la vie."

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de formule, ni de rituel, Wendy. C'est un _poème_ !

\- Il suffit de tracer un cercle, insista-t-elle. "C'est toujours avec un cercle dans ces vieux rituels celtes, de toute façon. On a nos baguettes à la main, on prononce les runes ou on les trace dans le sol ou…"

Il se leva d'un coup et fit claquer le livre en le refermant.

\- ça ne marchera _pas_ , Wendy ! cria-t-il. "D'abord, ce n'est pas le "bout du monde". C'est "la fin du monde". La traduction est inexacte. Si tu n'avais pas été faire traduire ça par un obscur scribe sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et si tu m'en avais parlé, je te l'aurais dit !

Elle voulut l'interrompre mais il la coupa. Ses yeux gris flamboyaient de rage – de souffrance et de déception. Il jeta le livre au sol.

\- Et Al n'a jamais été un guerrier… _nous_ avons combattu dans les Hébrides, mais il s'y est sacrifié pour arrêter le carnage - et ça lui a brisé le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire ça... Quant au dragon… même s'il était là, même si nous pouvions le voir, le toucher…c'était _Dewis_ , avant tout. Il représentait un _choix_ à faire.

Un rire acerbe s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Et enfin ce n'est qu'un recueil d'histoires pour le soir !

\- Non ! gémit Wendy, désespérée. "C'est un grimoire, je te promets. Je le sais, je l'ai vu agir."

Remus avait ramassé le vieux livre et l'examinait, les sourcils froncés.

Des lettres anciennes s'entrelaçaient sur la couverture patinée en cuir vert foncé : _Contes du Passeur d'Âmes_. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'auteur, mais une gravure qui représentait la pleine lune.

Euphrosine se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle _connaissait_ ce bouquin. Arthur le lui avait lu cent fois quand elle était petite. Il l'adorait et l'avait gardé sur les étagères de sa bibliothèque jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Wendy se tordait les mains.

\- Les panthères lunaires ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. "C'est la preuve !"

Elle avala sa salive, leva les mains devant elle comme pour les empêcher de répliquer. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans la façon dont elle souriait tout en enchaînant rapidement ses paroles hachées. Comme si elle avait complètement perdu la raison…

\- Quand je les ai vues, je les ai reconnues tout de suite… Al disait qu'il n'y existait aucun animal fantastique de ce genre et pourtant elles étaient là, sous notre nez, quand on est arrivés là-haut. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour la menthe poivrée…

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge en voyant qu'ils ne la croyaient pas.

\- Oh, fit Euphrosine à ce moment-là. "C'est vrai. C'est dans l'histoire du _Lapin qui voulut décrocher la Lune_. Les araignées lui font un procès parce qu'il a apporté de la menthe au goûter et le chat tousse à cause du poivre dans la cheminée…"

Scorpius se tourna vers elle, incrédule.

\- C'est _vrai_ , répéta farouchement la petite fille.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me fait penser que c'est un grimoire, se hâta d'ajouter Wendy. "Il y a des années, je…"

\- Je crois qu'elle a raison, coupa Remus à ce moment-là. Il rangea la baguette qu'il avait sortie de sa poche et fixa son regard grave sur Scorpius et Drago. "C'est du cuir de _chimère_. Personne dans son bon sens ne relierait un simple livre de contes avec ça. Et il y a définitivement du lourd là-dedans. La dernière fois que j'ai relevé une telle quintessence de magie sur une page, c'était quand on triait la bibliothèque du _Département des Mystères_."

Dans le silence qui suivit, Wendy hoqueta un sanglot de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Scorpius. Celui-ci inhala profondément et se raidit, cherchant à contrôler les sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en lui à ce développement inattendu. Euphrosine se faufila jusqu'à sa mère et grimpa sur ses genoux pour lui nouer ses bras autour du cou. Drago passa une main sur son front, un peu étourdi. Il recula jusqu'à la chaise à côté de la commode et s'assit sans s'en apercevoir sur la robe qui y était drapée. Remus se cala contre un des piliers du lit à baldaquin, le livre toujours dans les bras. Oubliant sa fatigue et la migraine qui battait sous le pansement autour de sa tête, il fixa la jeune femme avec un renouveau d'intérêt.

\- Où l'avez-vous eu ? demanda-t-il.

\- À Londres, bégaya Wendy. "C'était juste avant la naissance d'Euphrosine. Albus était malade et Arthur ne faisait que pleurer parce que son doudou ne volait plus. Je… je n'en pouvais plus, alors je les ai laissés avec la voisine et je suis allée à la boutique de jouets de Mr. Magorium. J'espérais qu'ils auraient un truc pour imiter la magie instinctive, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire."

Sa voix s'étrangla. Euphrosine se serra plus près d'elle.

\- Je me suis trompée de porte en ressortant, continua la jeune femme d'un ton agité. "J'ai atterri dans une des ruelles et je me suis perdue en essayant de rejoindre le _Chemin de Traverse_. Je me suis retrouvée sur une place que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait un homme qui vendait des sacs de graines pour les pigeons et je… je ne sais pas, il m'a fait pitié. Je lui en ai acheté un, je me suis assise à côté de lui pour les distribuer. J'avais mal aux pieds, j'étais fatiguée. L'homme m'a demandé pour quand était le bébé et je-je… je lui ai tout déballé."

Elle leva son regard suppliant vers Scorpius qui avait l'air d'un juge.

\- Il avait des yeux bleus si gentils… je lui ai fait confiance. J'avais _tellement_ besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

Drago humecta ses lèvres. Il comprenait.

\- Il m'a donné ce livre juste avant que je reparte… "Un cadeau pour la petite fille au nom d'étoile". Je ne voulais pas le prendre, ou au moins le lui payer… mais d'un coup le clocher a sonné, tous les pigeons se sont envolés et ensuite il n'était plus là.

Wendy avala sa salive, resserra ses bras autour d'Euphrosine comme pour se tenir à la réalité.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste un vieux livre de contes avec des comptines en fin de chapitre, continua-t-elle, la joue appuyée contre celle de sa fille. "Mais… pendant que je lisais la première histoire à Arthur…"

Ce soir d'avril s'était gravé dans sa mémoire... Une pluie froide et lugubre balayait la fenêtre et la veilleuse vacillante n'arrivait qu'à grand-peine à chasser les ombres, l'humidité et la tristesse. Dans la chambre voisine, Albus toussait. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et le médicomage, un peu plus tôt, avait recommandé de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste si son état ne s'améliorait pas d'ici le lendemain.

Wendy fut tirée de ses pensées par Arthur qui se tortillait pour se redresser contre le ciel de lit. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et les cheveux poisseux de sueur après la crise qu'il avait piquée pendant le souper, quand elle avait tenté de lui expliquer que Copain n'était qu'une peluche et que c'était _normal_ qu'il ne s'envole plus.

En dépit de sa trahison, le doudou aux longues ailes était soigneusement bordé à côté de son propriétaire. Sa tête noire aux courtes oreilles pointues pendait de côté et la clochette autour de son cou scintillait à la lueur de la veilleuse.

\- Tu continues, maman ?

Wendy hocha la tête, essayant bravement de sourire. Ce n'était pas facile d'être la mère courageuse d'un petit garçon qui voyait et entendait tout. Elle avait failli éclater en sanglots quand il avait demandé si son doudou avait attrapé la même maladie que son papa et si c'était parce qu'il était mort qu'il ne volait plus…

Elle remonta l'oreiller brodé d'un pirate derrière son dos, se cala aussi confortablement que son gros ventre le lui permettait et remit son bras autour de son fils.

\- Où en étais-je ?

\- Le chat noir est tombé dans la lune, gloussa Arthur en se lovant contre elle. "Il fait comme ça, vite, vite, avec ses pattes pour sortir…"

Elle sourit et reprit sa lecture.

\- _Le chat se débattit et se débattit encore, jusqu'à ce que la lune devienne aussi lisse que du beurre, et alors il put s'échapper. "Que me voilà sale !" s'écria-t-il. Et il commença à faire sa toilette, sans s'apercevoir que sa queue dessinait des cercles sur la surface dorée._

Arthur pouffa de rire. Ses petites mains potelées jouaient avec les pattes du doudou. Wendy continua le récit, levant un sourcil sceptique à l'improbable mariage entre le chat et la chauve-souris, puis lut la comptine qui concluait l'histoire.

\- … _Météore, bernicle et serpolet, par mes moustaches je vais m'envoler_.

Arthur répéta joyeusement après elle.

Puis il hoqueta, parce que la peluche dans ses bras venait de remuer. Et l'instant d'après, Wendy, estomaquée, regardait Copain virevolter joyeusement sous le plafond tandis qu'Arthur, surexcité, sautait sur la courtepointe en battant des mains.

\- … c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ce n'était pas _juste_ un livre de contes, termina la jeune femme d'une voix rauque. "Le lendemain, Albus allait mieux – c'était un miracle. Plus tard, je lui ai parlé du bouquin, il l'a lu, étudié… il a dit qu'il n'était pas plus dangereux que ce qu'on racontait à Arthur sur l'Antarctique… que quand on lui disait qu'on était allés au Pays Imaginaire, on se contentait de transformer une histoire vraie en légende et que…"

Elle fixa ses yeux épuisés sur Scorpius.

\- Et que _qui_ que ce soit qui m'avait donné le livre aimait les enfants et ne voulait que leur bien.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais revu, ce… vendeur de graines ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Non.

Elle hésita.

\- Il ressemblait beaucoup à… à Terrence. Je… quelques fois je me suis dit que… _peut-être_ … c'était lui qui… qui avait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec nous depuis l'autre côté du Voile...

Un soupir las résonna dans la pièce et une longue figure argentée se matérialisa à côté de Remus qui fit un bond de côté avec un involontaire jappement de frayeur.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, dit Terrence Swanson. "Mais je sais quel vieil homme n'a pas perdu l'habitude de refiler des livres de contes aux gens à qui il doit des explications…"

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain Chapitre : LE RITUEL DES MUSGRAVE_**

* * *

 ** _Ouf ! Je voulais absolument arriver à le poster avant la fin de la semaine, celui-là ! Mission accomplie - mais j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles et que ça ne va pas "trop rapidement"..._**

 ** _Ce prochain chapitre sera aussi -_ normalement _\- le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Enfin, sans compter l'épilogue et le chapitre bonus (qui sont tous les deux des amorces du tome suivant, donc ne les lisez pas si vous voulez en finir avec cette aventure, hein).  
_**

 ** _ ** _Encore merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! E_** ** _ ** _lles ne resteront pas sans réponses, promis._** Sans vous, je ne crois pas que je serais allée aussi loin avec toutes les embûches que la Vraie Vie balance sur mon chemin, l'infâme... _**_**

**_Et balancez toutes vos questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je_ sais _que vous en avez. Mon souci, c'est que vous en avez souvent d'_ autres _que celles auxquelles je m'attendais... et je veux être certaine d'avoir dénouée tous les fils d'intrigue qui avaient besoin d'être dénoués avant le point final (certains cependant seront très méchamment et très intentionnellement gardés pour plus tard... ^^)..._**


	29. Les Trois Sceaux d'Ignotus Peverell

**_Et... vous gagnez un chapitre supplémentaire. Désolée pour les faux espoirs (encore une fois, j'ai honte). C'était où ça ou la fin était beaucoup trop précipitée. Et en plus, toute la parlote essentielle ci-dessous nous bouffait de la place pour les émotions et une vraie conclusion dans les règles. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop fâchés d'avoir un peu plus à lire et surtout que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre des réponses à vos questions... et pas trop de_ nouvelles _interrogations. ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce... bon courage pour la lecture ! Terrence va nous faire des nœuds au cerveau, je vous préviens...  
_**

* * *

 **LES TROIS SCEAUX D'IGNOTUS PEVERELL**

* * *

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même un bruissement dans l'herbe pâle que la brise froissait. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était immense, si lumineux que la chouette blanche qui planait au-dessus de la vallée s'y fondait presque.

Le garçon gravit la butte pour avoir un plus grand point de vue, réfléchissant au peu qu'il avait pu déterminer sur sa situation. Il n'avait plus _aucun_ souvenir, à part celui d'une petite fille rousse avec des lunettes rondes, et il _supposait_ que son nom était Arthur parce qu'il entendait de temps à autre un appel lointain, indistinct, comme si quelqu'un le cherchait.

 _Bon, et le A jaune qui s'étalait sur son pull noir en laine était_ peut-être _un indice aussi._

En haut, il dût plisser les yeux pour distinguer la limite de l'horizon. C'était peut-être un lac, ou un océan. Une ligne scintillait, éblouissante, très loin. Il inspira profondément, mais l'air n'avait aucune odeur, aucune _température_.

Il tressaillit quand le son familier mais incongru d'un tourne-disque qui se mettait en marche crépita derrière lui. Un grésillement, le premier tour qui crachotait, puis une voix de femme, basse, vibrante, un peu enrouée, commença à chanter comme si, quelque part dans les collines, un haut-parleur fatigué diffusait un vieux programme radio.

 _\- Le Tour de France… à diligence… vaut toutes les fééries…_

La chouette blanche décrivit un arc de cercle dans le ciel lumineux et revint au-dessus de lui avec un cri plaintif. Arthur, qui n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler s'il connaissait la mélodie, se secoua. Sa basket buta contre quelque chose de dur et il s'aperçut qu'il était debout à côté d'une voie ferrée.

Elle s'allongeait jusqu'à l'horizon, de vallon en vallon, et il décida de la suivre.

 _Peut-être qu'il trouverait des réponses au bout._

La brise se glissa dans ses boucles sombres et lui caressa la joue, douce, tiède, chargée d'un parfum d'aubépine.

 _Peut-être qu'il trouverait la petite fille rousse qui semblait si importante._

Arthur enfonça les mains dans ses poches de son jean et se mit en marche sans s'apercevoir qu'il sifflotait avec la chanson française.

La chouette blanche étendit ses ailes et monta plus haut dans le ciel rempli de lumière.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dans l'obscurité oppressante de la chambre, la silhouette argentée se détachait comme celle d'un fantôme.

\- Terrence ! s'écria Wendy en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras avant que les autres n'aient pu bouger. Il ferma les yeux un instant, l'étreignit pendant qu'elle sanglotait.

\- Faut arrêter de surgir de nulle part, balbutia Remus dont le cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure.

Il lâcha le rideau du lit à baldaquin, mortifié, et chercha pour se donner une contenance des poches qu'il n'avait pas dans sa combinaison orange. Debout à côté de la valise à carreaux, Drago avait fait le geste de tirer sa baguette de sa canne, mais Scorpius lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Swanson, dit-il d'une voix dure. "D'où tu sors ?"

\- Il était avec nous pendant tout le voyage, dit Euphrosine qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hostilité des Malefoy.

\- Oui, et Calcifer aussi, riposta Scorpius sèchement. "Or Calcifer nous a trahis."

Wendy se détacha de Terrence et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Arthur nous a dit que _Calcifer_ avait lâché le monstre dans la Tour, dit Drago sombrement. "C'est à cause de lui que l'Evideur… que l'Evideur a…"

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, les traits contractés par la douleur et la culpabilité.

\- L'Evideur aurait fini par forcer le passage quand même, dit Terrence avec une expression étrange. "Calcifer n'a rien fait de mal. Arthur devait mourir aujourd'hui."

Les doigts fins de Scorpius se crispèrent sur la manche de son père et Wendy recula, soudain très pâle. Le bout de ses doigts s'appuya sur la commode. Dans le bocal à côté d'elle, le papillon n'était plus que cendres.

\- Tu… tu savais qu'il… _pourquoi_ tu ne l'as pas prévenu ?

Le médicomage enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur un coin de sa blouse blanche. Ses yeux bleus se durcirent.

\- Parce que ce qui est en jeu aujourd'hui est bien plus _grand_ que la vie d'un simple adolescent.

\- C'est mon _fils_ ! souffla Wendy, les mains nouées sur son ventre comme si on venait de la poignarder.

Euphrosine se précipita vers elle, renversant au passage la prothèse en bois qui tomba sans un bruit sur l'épais tapis.

\- Tu n'es pas le Terrence qui a franchi le Pont des Soupirs, articula Scorpius, dont les dents étaient tellement serrées qu'elles grinçaient.

Le jeune homme blond rejeta sur son épaule sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Malefoy, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. "C'est bien moi."

Il se pencha, ramassa le livre que Remus avait laissé tomber et le tendit à Wendy.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut faire le rituel.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que j'avais raison ? haleta-t-elle sans prendre le livre. "Les runes sur la lune peuvent vraiment ramener Al et Arthur ?"

\- Non, dit Terrence. Il sourit tristement à la petite fille qui le fixait d'un air horrifié, collée contre sa mère. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Euphrosine. Je ne vous ai pas menti. Il était essentiel que tu viennes en Antarctique avec ton frère et que ces runes s'inscrivent dans ta mémoire. Tu n'en as pas besoin aujourd'hui, mais elles seront importantes à la fin."

Scorpius fit un pas en avant. L'orage dans ses yeux gris les rendait presque noirs et il avait sorti sa baguette. Drago, à côté de lui, avait l'air prêt à suivre s'il fallait recommencer à se battre. Remus était partagé entre écouter et agir comme son instinct l'y pressait.

\- Cesse de parler par énigmes, Swanson, siffla Scorpius. "Explique-toi avant qu'on t'envoie rejoindre Calcifer dans sa cellule."

Terrence sourit de nouveau. Dans la pénombre, la lueur qui émanait du cercueil magique s'accrocha sur ses lunettes et cacha un instant ses yeux, donnant une teinte blafarde à son visage anguleux.

\- Cada-le-ver a fait des progrès, je te l'accorde. Il y a dix-neuf ans, avec un tel coup sur la tête, il aurait été incapable de faire preuve d'imagination. C'était très bien vu de sa part d'inonder la chaudière et de la geler. Mais Cal se contente de faire une sieste sous la glace, tu sais. Il attend son grand moment.

Il tendit de nouveau le livre.

\- Il y a un autre rituel dans ce bouquin, insista-t-il. "C'est celui-là que vous devez faire pour ramener Arthur."

\- Et Albus ? balbutia Wendy sans bouger.

Le médicomage secoua la tête avec un soupir. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent en contemplant la jeune femme implorante.

\- Al ne reviendra pas, dit-il doucement.

Elle gémit, comme un animal frappé à mort. Elle serait tombée si sa fille et Scorpius ne l'avait pas attrapée chacun par un bras et ne l'avaient aidée à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- Tu dois être forte, Wendy Philips, reprit Terrence avec autorité. "Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Si tu veux sauver ton fils, tu dois te relever."

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui prit le livre.

\- Ecoute, l'ectoplasme, lança-t-il. "Je sais que tu as passé plus de temps qu'il n'en faut dans les limbes, mais essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion…"

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Chaque minute que l'on perd condamne le monde entier ! cria le médicomage d'un ton furieux et désespéré. "Si vous pensez que vous souffrez maintenant, figurez-vous que ce sera mille fois _pire_ quand les tambours résonneront. Arthur est votre seul espoir !"

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse intervenir, Drago se rua sur le jeune homme et l'attrapa par la gorge, le plaqua contre un mur. Sous l'impact, plusieurs punaises se détachèrent, et des croquis et des photos flottèrent jusqu'au sol.

\- Arthur est _mort_ , articula Drago Malefoy d'une voix rauque de douleur et de culpabilité. "C'est moi qui l'ai tué. C'est fini. _Personne_ ne peut survivre au sortilège impardonnable."

Les yeux bleus de Terrence étincelèrent. Il leva lentement sa main et d'une poigne de fer, il écarta posément les doigts maigres qui l'étranglaient. L'haleine de Drago se condensa et sa manche s'étoila de gouttelettes cristallisées.

\- Pourtant _quelqu'un_ a survécu, dit le médicomage d'une voix glacée. "Quelqu'un que vous connaissez très bien, M. Malefoy."

Il profita de la stupéfaction générale pour faire quelques pas de côté, soupira et parut se résigner.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius tira machinalement sa montre à gousset de la poche de son gilet et la consulta.

\- Six heures du soir et des poussières, dit-il.

Terrence sourit.

\- Toujours l'horloge parlante, hein, Malefoy ? pouffa-t-il. Puis il redevint sérieux. "Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant minuit. Vous connaissez le conte des frères qui piégèrent la Mort ?"

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter des histoires du coin du feu ! s'écria Drago, outré.

\- C'est dans les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , dit Euphrosine dont le sourcil gauche en accent circonflexe se plia exactement comme celui de sa mère. "Ma marraine ne voulait jamais nous le lire, celui-là. Papi non plus, d'ailleurs."

\- Ils avaient sans doute leurs raisons, dit Remus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué et fasciné. "Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi la légende était vraie et que ce serait grâce à cela qu'Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Mais le Ministère de la Magie n'a jamais lâché un mot là-dessus et au _Département des Mystères_ , il faut une autorisation bien au-dessus de mon niveau pour accéder au dossier sur les Reliques de la Mort."

Scorpius s'était rassis au chevet d'Albus, mais ne quittait pas Terrence des yeux.

\- L'histoire est peut-être un peu romancée, mais les Reliques sont de véritables objets dont l'empreinte existe de l'autre côté du Voile, dit le médicomage. "Cependant il y a une chose dont Beedle le Barde ne dit rien. Dissimulé aux yeux de tous, Ignotus Peverell passa toute sa vie à chercher un moyen de protéger l'humanité du sort funeste qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du pont. Enfin, il trouva une solution et l'enferma dans trois sceaux qui, une fois brisés, devraient permettre à ses héritiers de sauver le monde lorsque la fin viendrait. Alors seulement il se dépouilla de la cape et la donna à son fils."

\- Quel est le lien avec les Potter ? demanda Wendy en massant ses tempes, l'air las.

\- Ils sont de lointains descendants d'Ignotus Peverell. La cape d'invisibilité s'est transmise dans leur famille jusqu'à Harry.

Terrence marqua une pause, jouant négligemment à fermer et ouvrir le couvercle de l'encrier vide qu'il avait ramassé sur la table ronde.

\- J'ai lu une fois que Dumbledore avait comme théorie que la Mort n'a pas grand-chose à voir dans l'histoire et que les trois frères sont en fait de puissants sorciers qui ont créé les Reliques pendant leurs recherches sur l'immortalité, expliqua-t-il en reposant le petit récipient de cuivre. "Moi je pense qu'ils ont _vraiment_ rencontré quelqu'un. Pas la Mort, mais définitivement quelqu'un avec la rancune tenace. Et s'ils étaient, comme je le soupçonne, au bord de _la_ Rivière, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'à force de s'y mirer, Ignotus Peverell n'ait trouvé comme solution que les Trois Sceaux."

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil, dit Remus en croisant les bras. "D'où vous sortez tout ça ? De l'au-delà ?"

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Il y a un _autre_ recueil de contes, perdu depuis longtemps. J'en avais entendu parler mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant d'accéder à la… la Bibliothèque.

Terrence eut un ricanement ironique.

\- Mais pas d'inquiétude, le vieil homme se débrouillera sûrement pour qu'il ressorte en temps et en heure.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse demander de _qui_ il parlait, Scorpius intervint d'une voix sèche.

\- Ces Trois Sceaux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Quel est le rapport avec Al et Arthur ?

Dans le silence tendu, tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le médicomage. Il posa le livre sur la table ronde, s'assit dans le fauteuil couvert de poils où Koff avait l'habitude de faire la sieste et noua ses longues mains maigres entre ses genoux.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle Harry, Albus et Arthur se ressemblent tellement. Ils sont les _clés_ des Trois Sceaux. Tout a commencé le soir où Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter pour les assassiner. Il n'y a eu aucun témoin, aussi l'histoire a toujours été racontée de la même manière : la mère d'Harry se sacrifia pour lui sauver la vie et l'impossible se produisit lorsque le sortilège impardonnable rebondit sur l'enfant.

Terrence humecta ses lèvres.

\- La vérité c'est qu'Harry _mourut_ ce soir-là.

Remus toussota.

\- L'horcruxe…

\- L'horcruxe n'est qu'une partie du mystère, Lupin, coupa le médicomage. "Harry Potter _est_ mort puis, inexplicablement, il est revenu à la vie, sans que personne ne sache qu'il avait en lui une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

\- C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Euphrosine, horrifiée.

\- C'est un secret d'état, protesta Remus. Il regarda autour de lui et hoqueta, réalisant que personne d'autre que la petite fille n'avait réagi. "Vous… vous étiez au _courant_ ?"

Scorpius haussa les épaules, l'air amer.

\- Terrence l'a découvert quand nous étions en septième année à Poudlard. McGonagall nous a fait jurer de garder le silence.

Le regard de Drago, fixé sur son fils, exprimait une soudaine compréhension mêlée de profonde tristesse.

\- Dix-sept ans plus tard, dans la forêt, Harry Potter fut frappé de nouveau par le sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort, reprit le médicomage. "Et là _encore_ , contre toutes attentes, il revint à la vie."

Remus allait encore intervenir lorsque Scorpius se leva tout droit, très pâle.

\- Oh, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Quoi ? lança le chasseur de mystères, troublé.

\- Il est mort _deux_ fois, balbutia Scorpius. "Je n'avais jamais réalisé… Al… Al _aussi_ est mort deux fois – et la première fois il a survécu avec l'âme vivante d'un autre, en lui, exactement de la même façon qu'Harry Potter…"

\- C'est… un peu trop _gros_ pour être une simple coïncidence, en effet, siffla Remus.

Terrence acquiesça gravement.

\- C'est la troisième fois qu'Al meurt, dit-il lentement, sans quitter des yeux Wendy qui avait l'air épouvantée. "Il est enfin libre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne reviendra pas. Le premier sceau d'Ignotus Peverell vient d'être brisé."

Euphrosine plissa des paupières.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle de sa voix claire et chantante, étrangement innocente dans la pénombre oppressante de la chambre de deuil. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

\- Le deuxième sceau sera brisé lorsqu'Harry Potter mourra à son tour pour la troisième fois, je suppose, grommela Drago. "Je ne comprends pas très bien non plus."

\- Quand Harry Potter disparaîtra, tout ce qu'il y a de malveillant de l'autre côté du Voile se précipitera pour franchir la Rivière. Ce sera le chaos – la fin du monde. Et il n'y aura aucun moyen de l'arrêter si le troisième sceau n'est pas brisé.

Wendy eut un hoquet.

\- Et le troisième sceau, c'est Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit Terrence. "C'est cela, la malédiction des Potter. Mourir… et survivre pour sauver le monde en se sacrifiant lorsque les ténèbres reviennent."

Il y eut un long silence. Ils étaient tous sonnés, accablés. Puis Remus se racla la gorge.

\- Mais Arthur _est_ mort.

Le médicomage se racla la gorge.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Non, _sérieux_ ? hoqueta Scorpius. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore, Swanson ? Ce n'est pas assez horrible ?"

Il était au bord des larmes.

\- Laisse-le finir, murmura Drago en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils.

Wendy acquiesça silencieusement. Euphrosine était debout derrière elle et lui avait passé les bras autour du cou.

\- Harry est né au milieu des combats, dans l'obscurité et le désespoir. Il a grandi avec la rage de Voldemort en lui, jusqu'au jour où il l'a tué et a mis fin à la guerre, dit Terrence. "Albus est né en période de paix. Il est l'enfant du pardon, porte à la fois le nom d'un ennemi et celui d'un ami. Le dragon l'a choisi à cause de cela. Al n'était pas un guerrier et son cœur _aimait_. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'un inconnu et lorsqu'il a pris la vie de l'Anghenfil, il l'a fait en le libérant de sa haine."

\- On _sait_ tout ça, marmonna amèrement Scorpius.

\- Arthur est leur héritier à tous les deux. Il…

Terrence hésita.

\- L'Evideur a pris sa forme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers Drago. "C'est pour cela que vous l'avez frappé. Vous pensiez qu'il volait à Arthur tout ce qu'il était."

Le vieil aristocrate opina lentement.

\- Vous aviez tort et vous aviez raison, reprit le médicomage. "Arthur et l'Evideur sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'un est l'avenir de l'autre et le second le cauchemar du premier."

Il noua ses mains nerveuses devant sa bouche. Sans doute cherchait-il simplement ses mots, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression désagréable que l'explication qu'ils allaient entendre ne serait pas tout à fait complète.

\- Euh, voyons… pour faire simple… Quand… quand vous avez tué Arthur, son âme était presque complètement absorbée par l'Evideur et celui-ci _est_ une créature qui appartient au Voile, après des siècles d'errance. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin du rituel pour _retrouver_ Arthur. Il est mort, mais il est aussi vivant, perdu de l'autre côté.

\- _Perdu entre ici et là-bas_ , murmura Euphrosine. Elle se détacha de sa mère, s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. "C'est comme la prophétie l'a dit. Sauf que tu t'étais trompé, Arthur. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'il fallait sauver. C'était toi…"

Terrence hocha le menton, mais Scorpius se racla la gorge. Ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés et son visage très pâle. Ses yeux gris n'avaient rien de la douceur des ailes d'une tourterelle.

\- Alors si on le ramène, dit-il, Arthur se réveillera lui-aussi avec à l'intérieur de lui-même un _autre_ cœur – qui influencera ses pensées, ses choix, sa direction. Il souffrira comme Al a souffert, toujours à se demander qui il est _vraiment_.

\- Oui, répondit le médicomage en soutenant ce regard brûlant sans faiblir. "Et comme Al, comme Harry Potter, il devra regarder en face cette force qui bouillonne en lui et choisir ce qu'il en fait. Parce que des centaines de vies dépendront de sa décision."

\- Arthur ne voudrait pas vivre comme ça, dit Euphrosine d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait pris la main de son frère et la caressait doucement. "On n'a pas le droit de le forcer à vivre pour sauver le monde."

\- Alors tu préfères que son histoire s'arrête ici ? riposta Terrence.

\- Non, dit Wendy en prenant une longue inspiration. Elle s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes. "Non. S'il y a un moyen de ramener mon fils, je veux le faire."

\- Attendez ! intervint Drago. "Est-ce qu'on sait _qui_ était l'Evideur ? Je veux dire, avant qu'il se transforme en monstre à force de vivre dans le voile, c'était bien un être humain, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui ? Il est peut-être encore plus dangereux… plus malfaisant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

Terrence secoua la tête.

\- Tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'on l'appelle le guerrier endormi, avoua-t-il.

\- Il ne dormait pas vraiment ces derniers temps, grommela Remus en se frottant la nuque.

Scorpius et Euphrosine eurent un hoquet nerveux.

\- Il n'y a pas toutes les réponses dans la Rivière et tout s'y mélange, se défendit le médicomage. "Le passé, les futurs… c'est pas facile à démêler. Mais, euh… il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Sans son aide, Arthur ne pourra pas vaincre ce qui arrive."

Wendy avait contourné le lit. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se pencha en souriant sur son mari et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. "Si tu étais à ma place, tu agirais de la même façon, hein ?"

Elle ferma les yeux, lui embrassa le front. Pendant un instant, les particules de magie dansèrent autour d'elle, se mêlèrent à ses cheveux défaits. Puis elle se redressa, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et marcha vers la table.

\- De quel rituel parlais-tu ? demanda-t-elle du même ton de commandement qu'Euphrosine l'avait entendue utiliser dans le _Cyrano_. "J'ai lu et relu ce bouquin des centaines de fois et je n'ai jamais rien trouvé d'autre que le conte de la dame du lac qui me fasse penser qu'on puisse…"

Elle s'interrompit. Terrence avait fait claquer ses doigts et le livre qu'elle feuilletait s'était ouvert brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Remus, qui s'était approché d'elle, leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Ah. C'est le _Rituel des Musgrave_ , dit-il.

Euphrosine, intriguée, les rejoignit et se pencha aussi sur le recueil de contes. Scorpius fronça le nez.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Le jeune homme se gratta l'oreille.

\- C'est une légende. Je l'ai lue dans un des bouquins de la section _Patrimoine Lycanthrope_ de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je faisais des recherches sur... euh… mon grand-père, et je suis tombé dessus une fois.

Il prit le livre, étudia un instant la page qui donnait les indications pour réaliser le rituel.

\- Dans la version que j'avais lue, il n'y avait pas autant de détails, dit-il pensivement. "Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire, sinon ce serait répertorié au _Département des Mystères_!"

Wendy se tourna vers Terrence.

\- ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à un truc sérieux, même si la cérémonie qu'ils font est très bien décrite. Et il n'y a que la moitié de l'incantation, sous forme de questions, dit-elle en hésitant. "C'est aussi pour ça que je l'avais laissée de côté."

\- Les réponses ne seront pas un problème, répondit le médicomage.

\- Et revoilà les énigmes, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer exactement ce qu'est le Rituel des Musgrave ?"

\- Eh bien, à l'origine, c'est le titre du conte, dit Remus. "Un vieil homme qui s'appelait Musgrave avait un fils. Un soir de pleine lune, la femme de celui-ci fut attaquée par un loup. Pour sauver sa bru, Musgrave sauta sur l'animal, armé d'un simple couteau en argent, et le tua. Mais la femme mourut quand même et son mari, désespéré, commença à dépérir de chagrin.

\- M. Musgrave pensait qu'il serait bientôt seul avec sa petite-fille, lorsqu'une nuit, un étranger se présenta à sa porte, continua Euphrosine.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : l'étranger avait les yeux bleus, grogna Scorpius.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, la légende ne précise pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ensuite l'étranger explique à Musgrave qu'il y a un moyen de ramener sa belle-fille de ce côté-ci du Voile. Ils font le rituel, et la femme du fils revient à la vie. Mais elle est un peu différente. Toutes les nuits de pleine lune, elle se change en…

Euphrosine, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hésitait soudain, compléta tranquillement la phrase.

\- En loup-garou. Le premier loup-garou qui a existé !

Remus toussota, gêné, sous le regard aigu que lui lança l'aristocrate.

\- La légende affirme que c'était quelqu'un de bien, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Arthur ne se transformera pas en loup-garou, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, M. Malefoy, dit Terrence d'un ton moqueur.

Wendy était maintenant du côté de son fils et tortillait entre ses doigts le bord de la couverture blanche.

\- Mais il aura… en lui… une partie du cœur de la chose qui l'a tué, murmura-t-elle. "Il sera _différent_."

\- Harry Potter a vécu dix-sept ans avec un bout de Voldemort dans le cerveau et il n'a pas pour autant viré du côté obscur, lança Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Evideur qui va somnoler en Arthur, de toute façon, dit Terrence. "C'est ce qu'il était _avant_. Et ça ne se verra pas avant _longtemps_. Le dragon est resté immergé dans l'âme d'Albus pendant sept ans et ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes arrivés en Antarctique qu'il a commencé à vouloir se la jouer solo. Arthur aura le temps de s'habituer à son passager."

\- Il sera même plus chanceux. Il _saura_ qu'il a cela en lui, dit gravement Drago.

Il posa son regard perçant sur Terrence.

\- _N'est-ce pas_ ? insista-t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr. Dumbledore avait ses raisons pour garder le secret, mais le vieil homme est capable de reconnaître quand il se plante. Et puis c'est à quinze ans que les deux autres Potter ont réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient échapper à leur destin, qu'il leur fallait se lever et se battre.

\- Sauf qu'on n'est pas obligés de mettre ça sur les épaules d'Arthur, murmura Euphrosine. "On pourrait le laisser tranquille…"

Elle avait parlé très bas, mais ils l'entendirent tous. Wendy posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Scorpius et Remus contemplaient le garçon étendu sur le lit. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, libéré de la douleur de ses blessures et de la confusion, de l'angoisse et de la culpabilité qui avaient hanté son regard pendant des mois. Peut-être était-ce en effet trop cruel de le réveiller pour le livrer à un tel sort...

Terrence toussota.

\- C'est ton choix, Wendy. Ton fils ou le reste de l'humanité, dit-il.

Seul Drago aperçut le tic amer qui plia le coin de sa bouche, brièvement, comme si prononcer ces paroles le faisait souffrir.

\- Maman ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la petite fille. Elle lui prit la main, la serra dans les siennes. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle inhala profondément.

\- Quand il était petit, Arthur enfilait son costume de chevalier, prenait sa petite épée en guise de baguette et tous les enfants du village, moldus et sorciers confondus, le suivaient, dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. "Il disait toujours qu'il sauverait le monde une fois devenu grand. Peut-être qu'il avait deviné que c'était ce qui l'attendait..."

\- Il voulait aussi devenir ami avec un vampire et invitait des fantômes à ses anniversaires, marmonna Euphrosine d'une drôle de voix. "Il embrassait des _grenouilles_ en pensant qu'elles allaient se métamorphoser."

Wendy eut un rire étranglé. Remus pouffa, même si l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Drago sourit malgré lui et pressa l'épaule de son fils qui avait reniflé brusquement et qui luttait pour contenir ses propres larmes.

\- Faisons-le, tu veux bien ? murmura la femme.

La petite fille détacha enfin ses yeux de son frère et leva la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, dit-elle fermement. "Je protègerai Arthur pendant qu'il sauvera le monde, moi. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, à la fin, je le consolerais."

Terrence sourit. Il fit un geste de la main et les épais rideaux sombres qui étouffaient les fenêtres s'ouvrirent. Alors le soleil rose inonda la chambre, la neige étincela sur les crêtes autour de la vallée et soudain leurs cœurs se remplirent d'espoir.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 ** _Prochain [et dernier] chapitre : LE RITUEL DES MUSGRAVE_**

* * *

 ** _Qui sera suivi de "LE DERNIER TRAIN" puis "DREAM ON, LITTLE BROOMSTICK COWBOY", l'épilogue et le bonus qui lanceront la prochaine aventure. Quoique vous avez déjà ici beaucoup d'indices sur ce qui attend ce pauvre Arthur... Et si vous connaissez la nouvelle de Conan Doyle qui a le même titre que le prochain chapitre, alors vous avez même un indice supplémentaire !_**


	30. Le Rituel des Musgrave

_**Eh bien... euh... c'est à dire que ceci n'est**_ **pas** _ **le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Cette monstruosité dépassait les vingt pages sur mon ordinateur et elle n'était pas encore complète, alors... bref, encore un chapitre à venir avant les deux de bonus. Je ne dis plus rien, je suis mortifiée.  
**_

 _ **Au fait, Olivia, dans ta dernière review, tu as cité l'indice sur le guerrier endormi qui se trouve dans la nouvelle de Conan Doyle dont est tiré le titre de ce chapitre ! Avec ça et ce qui vient... et ce qui arrive prochainement dans le chapitre d'après (le dernier, cette fois, promis, juré, craché), vous devriez être capables d'identifier notre mystérieux inconnu. Oui, oui.  
**_

* * *

 **LE RITUEL DES MUSGRAVE**

* * *

Billie et Thaddeus, inquiets, avaient fini par venir frapper à la porte de la chambre. En bas, Christopher Cadwallader terminait de distribuer ses ordres pour la nuit. On n'avait toujours pas aperçu la moindre boule de suie, ce qui laissait à penser que Calcifer, qui flottait mélancoliquement comme une flamme verdâtre dans sa prison de glace, n'avait sans doute pas menti : les Mangeurs d'Ombres, effrayés par ce qui s'était passé sous le Dôme de Cristal, se terraient dans les profondeurs de l'Antarctique et ne ressortiraient sûrement pas avant quelques jours. Les membres de l'équipage du _Cyrano_ se reposaient ou travaillaient dans leurs laboratoires. Il avait fallu mettre la jeune ingénieure stagiaire et le professeur dans le secret, bien sûr. Avec l'aide de Christopher, ils devaient s'assurer que ce qui se préparait dans la chambre ne transpire pas dans le reste de la Tour.

McCoy, le médicomage, rédigeait une lettre pour les familles des quatre sorciers pris dans la toile d'araignée des panthères lunaires, pour expliquer qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de coma. Il était la seule autre personne au courant du rituel : bien qu'il désapprouve clairement, il avait promis de soigner Arthur "si cette folie réussissait". La magie avait ses limites : il ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer des os et des ecchymoses sur un _cadavre_.

Toutes les communications avec Kerguelen étaient coupées, les secours promis n'arriveraient pas avant le lendemain et Scorpius était déterminé à oublietter tout le monde s'il le fallait : _personne_ ne se souviendrait de la mort d'Arthur et surtout _personne_ ne pourrait soupçonner ce qui avait été fait pour le ramener à la vie…

La Tour aux quatorze étages bourdonnait doucement. La vallée autour d'elle ressemblait à une aquarelle romantique. Un vol de Trilleurs s'entrelaçait au-dessus d'un iceberg nimbé par le soleil dans la _Crique du Sarcophage_.

Le nez collé à la fenêtre, Euphrosine buvait des yeux le merveilleux paysage de neige mille fois décrit par ses parents. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'un gros pull en laine couleur de rouille et d'un pantalon vert. Après l'avoir traînée hors de la pièce pour qu'elle se change, Billie l'avait forcée à avaler quelques sandwichs et un bol de soupe, ce qui avait réchauffé la petite fille mais l'avait laissée encore plus hébétée de fatigue. McCoy lui avait – à contrecœur – donné une potion fortifiante et, avec l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines à l'approche de réaliser le rituel, elle avait à présent moins de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Thaddeus s'était chargé du reste des troupes. Ni Scorpius ni Wendy n'avaient réussi à manger quoi que ce soit, mais le souper rapide, la douche et les vêtements propres avaient donné un regain d'énergie à Drago et Remus.

Il ne restait plus que trois heures avant minuit. Terrence louchait avec envie sur une des tasses de thé du plateau oublié sur la commode, mais les autres adultes étaient assis autour de la table ronde.

Quarante minutes plus tôt, quand Billie avait menacé de faire sauter la porte, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin avaient été tirés, mais on devinait la lueur pailletée de la magie à contre-jour derrière le tissu.

\- Il faut quelque chose qui appartenait à "celui qui s'est perdu", dit Remus, penché sur le livre de contes. "Quelque chose de vraiment précieux. Pas un genre d'héritage ou de porte-bonheur, mais un objet important, qui lui appartient à lui seul."

Euphrosine se détourna de la fenêtre et revint vers la table en frottant son œil gauche. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur l'épaule de sa mère, respirant l'odeur rassurante de son shampoing.

\- Le violon d'Arthur… suggéra-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. "Personne d'autre n'en joue dans la famille. C'est un Stradivarius qui a été fabriqué en 1718. Et il l'aime tellement qu'il l'a emmené quand on a fugué de Poudlard. Pourtant il a failli ne pas vouloir prendre ma caisse à outils !"

Scorpius attira à eux le sac à dos du garçon qui était posé au pied du portemanteau et en sortit l'instrument après avoir fouillé dedans pendant quelques instants. Sur son visage, la surprise avait fait place à de la fierté en découvrant le charme d'extension indétectable, puis à une détermination amère.

Wendy repoussa une mèche de cheveux encore un peu humide derrière son oreille et remonta les manches de sa robe en cashmere avec un geste nerveux.

\- Elle a raison. C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de ses quatorze ans, il nous en avait parlé pendant des semaines après l'avoir entendu en Italie la première fois.

\- Ouais, même qu'il est surnommé l'oiseau de feu, ajouta Euphrosine. "Papa l'a acheté à cause de ça, mais Arthur m'a dit qu'avant le violon avait le même nom que l'écrivain qui a inventé l'histoire du renard et de l'étoile."

Tout en parlant, elle tripotait les autres objets réclamés par le rituel et entassés sur la table devant eux : une coupe en argent, une branche de houx, de l'aubépine, une page blanche, de l'encre.

\- Tais-toi et assieds-toi, Euphrosine, tu nous gênes, ordonna sa mère d'un ton sec. "Que doit-on faire avec le violon, Remus ?

\- Le brûler avec le reste quand on commence l'incantation, répondit le chasseur de mystères avec une grimace. "Je suis désolé. Je suppose qu'Arthur ne va pas apprécier..."

\- Quoi d'autre ? continua Wendy avec un geste fataliste de la main.

Drago attira discrètement vers lui la petite fille qui s'était reculée, le visage empourpré, les yeux baissés et gonflés de larmes. Il lui sourit, lui pressa brièvement la main et lui fit une place sur sa chaise.

\- Ensuite ça se complique, soupira Remus. "Il y a celui qui va chercher l'âme – _le Passeur_. Le rituel est très précis. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui a _vu_ au-delà du Voile. Comment va-t-on trouver ça ?"

\- Vous l'avez déjà, dit Terrence en s'approchant.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Euphrosine. Le regard de Wendy se durcit, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Quand ton frère a désactivé la Trace, dit le médicomage, "vous avez tous les deux voyagé à travers le Voile."

\- Mais je n'ai rien _vu_ ! protesta la petite sorcière.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Personne ne s'en rappelle. Chaque fois que l'on transplane, on effleure le Voile, on entraperçoit _l'autre côté_. C'est pour cela que les enfants qui le font instinctivement, qui ne maîtrisent pas encore leur magie, sont en grave danger. Ils pourraient se perdre, s'approcher de trop près et rester piégés. Et ensuite ils deviendraient…

\- Des Evideurs… souffla Drago.

\- Voilà _pourquoi_ on interdit de transplaner avant dix-sept ans et pourquoi on place la Trace sur les enfants pour les protéger en attendant ! s'écria Remus en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Il faut à peu près onze années au corps pour développer un instinct contre cette glissade, continua Terrence en opinant. "C'est pour cela que les adultes qui s'approchent d'un endroit où le Voile est plus fin bloquent leur capacité à transplaner sans même s'en apercevoir."

\- Je suppose que les elfes, dont la magie est plus puissante que la nôtre – plus proche aussi de l'originelle – courent beaucoup moins de risques, marmonna Scorpius.

Wendy s'agita sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez absolument garder dans l'esprit, reprit Terrence après lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil. "On ne peut _pas_ revenir d'entre les morts. Les fantômes sont les gens qui s'arrêtent avant de franchir la Rivière et leur existence n'est _plus_ celle d'un être vivant."

\- Mais les Potter ?

\- Les Trois Sceaux d'Ignotus Peverell n'ont rien changé à la règle. La première fois qu'ils meurent, les Potter ne survivent que parce que _deux_ cœurs fusionnent en eux. La seconde fois, ils se réveillent parce que _l'autre_ reste au-delà du Voile. La troisième fois…

\- Ils sont _seuls_ lorsqu'ils traversent le Voile et, comme tout le monde, ils ne reviennent plus, compléta Drago dans un murmure.

Remus était de nouveau penché sur le livre et un pli se creusait au milieu de son front.

\- Alors Arthur et moi, nous avons survécu parce que nous étions ensemble, quand il a désactivé la Trace ? demanda Euphrosine.

\- Non. Ce qui vous a sauvés, c'est que la Brèche était ouverte à cause du cœur partagé entre Albus et Scorpius, dit Terrence en secouant la tête. "Ni toi ni ton frère n'aviez pris votre décision, vous apparteniez à l'un _et_ à l'autre. Vous étiez une – anomalie. Le Voile ne pouvait pas vous retenir."

Wendy était arrivée au bout de sa patience. Elle plaqua ses mains sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Euphrosine n'a pas besoin de participer, déclara-t-elle avec autorité. "Tous ceux qui sont descendus dans l'Axe ont vu des choses qui n'étaient pas de ce monde. Scorpius ou moi – ou même Christopher – nous pouvons tenir ce rôle-là."

\- Je ne crois pas, hélas, intervint le chasseur de mystères d'une voix grave.

Il posa le livre et releva la tête.

\- C'est la dernière ligne de la page. Pour réaliser le _Rituel des Musgrave_ , il faut "verser le sang de trois générations". C'est ce qui guidera le Passeur pour qu'il trouve son chemin au retour, ce qui le rappellera de ce côté-ci du Voile.

Sur les joues très pâles de Scorpius, deux taches rouges apparurent.

\- C'est _cela_ que la prophétie annonçait, dit très bas Remus sans oser regarder Wendy.

La jeune femme s'était figée. Drago avait fermé les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit en sentant Euphrosine se lever lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand je…

La voix de la petite fille s'enroua légèrement. Elle toussota, mais ne cessa pas de fixer Terrence.

\- _Si_ je choisis de-d'être… une Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

\- Rien, dit le médicomage. "Ça ne changera rien du tout. Tu seras toujours la même personne. Tes souvenirs seront identiques. Les gens que tu aimes seront toujours autour de toi. Ton nom sera la seule chose différente."

Scorpius se redressa brusquement et jeta une tasse en travers de la pièce. Elle éclata contre un mur et des morceaux de porcelaine s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis.

\- Bien sûr que ça va changer quelque chose ! cria-t-il. "Même si personne ne l'apprenait, même si elle ne changeait pas de nom officiellement et qu'elle n'ait _jamais_ à souffrir du regard des autres, de leurs commentaires abjects, de leurs messes basses et de leurs préjugés – ça n'empêcherait pas que j'aurais _volé_ l'enfant d'Albus !"

Dans le silence terrible, Drago noua ses mains sur ses genoux, sous la table, pour les empêcher de trembler. Il avait l'impression que la douleur de son fils l'étouffait. Remus fixait obstinément la page fatidique sur le livre.

Euphrosine inspira bruyamment par le nez, mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues de couler jusqu'à son menton.

\- Tu ne vas rien voler si c'est _moi_ qui choisis, croassa-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Wendy qui s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. "C'est pour sauver Arthur, maman. C'est la seule solution."

Elle leva ses yeux gris avec défi vers Terrence.

\- J'espère que tu ne reviendras plus jamais après ça, articula-elle. "Je pensais que tu étais l'ami de mes parents. Et mon frère t'admirait. Mais tu as tout détruit."

Le médicomage sourit tristement.

\- Quand vous reviendrez, la Brèche se refermera. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre… et je ne pourrais plus apparaître de ce côté-ci du Voile, répondit-il très bas. "Plus en tout cas jusqu'à ce que les tambours résonnent... Et lorsque cela arrivera, alors je pourrais enfin... obtenir ce que je désire depuis longtemps."

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Swanson, murmura Scorpius d'une voix rauque.

Remus avait froncé les sourcils. Quelque chose passa dans son regard, un soudain éclair de compréhension, mais il ne dit rien parce que Terrence s'était remis à parler, tourné vers Wendy.

\- Encore une chose. Euphrosine ne peut pas se rendre _seule_ au-delà du Voile, sinon elle ne reviendra pas. Les Passeurs _accompagnent_ une âme, c'est ce qui les protège. Il _faut_ qu'elle emmène quelqu'un avec elle.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire nerveux, brisé.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini avec tes mauvaises nouvelles ? bredouilla-t-elle. "Qui faut-il que l'on tue, maintenant ? Si c'est un sacrifice qu'il te faut, je…"

\- NON, MAMAN ! hurla Euphrosine.

Scorpius avait fait un bond et maintenant c'était lui qui agrippait le médicomage par le col de sa blouse blanche. Drago s'était aussi levé et il avait les mains sur les épaules de la petite fille frémissante, comme pour interdire qu'on lui fasse davantage de mal.

Terrence ne cilla pas sous le regard rempli de fureur, de déception et de souffrance de Scorpius.

\- Je parlais de Calcifer, dit-il froidement. "Les étoiles n'ont pas d'âme, mais il est différent. Est-ce que ce sont les cent ans passés dans la Tour Écarlate ou le fait qu'à force de regarder en bas, il soit tombé amoureux d'une humaine… je ne sais pas. Mais il lui a poussé un cœur et avec lui le désir de vivre, puis de mourir à la fin pour être avec celle qu'il aime. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de m'aider à vous… guider jusqu'en Antarctique. Il veut pouvoir traverser le Voile et Euphrosine est la seule qui lui accorder son vœu."

Un rictus amer s'étira sur le visage pointu de Drago Malefoy.

\- Alors depuis le début, tout était manipulé, dit-il de sa voix traînante. "Pourquoi parler de choix dans ce cas ?"

Terrence tenta d'écarter la main de Scorpius, mais celui-ci le punaisa plus violemment contre le mur.

\- Parce que ce sera quand même celui des enfants qui comptera à la fin, soupira le médicomage sans plus chercher à se libérer. "Sans Euphrosine, il ne peut pas y avoir trois générations rassemblées pour accomplir le _Rituel des Musgrave_ et ramener Arthur. Et si Arthur décide qu'il ne veut rien de ce qui l'attend, Euphrosine ne pourra pas le forcer à revenir."

\- Je ne le ferais pas même si je le _pouvais_ , répliqua la petite fille d'un air farouche.

Terrence ne releva pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Wendy qui pleurait et dans le halo argenté qui l'entourait, il semblait soudain très, très âgé.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Au bout de la voie ferrée, il y avait un quai de gare lumineux, avec un banc. Mais il n'y avait aucun train, aucun bruit, aucun voyageur. Le garçon leva la tête, cherchant la chouette.

\- Arthur.

Il sursauta, se retourna.

La voix appartenait à un vieil homme avec une barbe argentée, un nez aquilin et des yeux bleus limpides.

\- C'est mon nom ?

L'inconnu sourit.

\- Oui. Et c'est aussi celui de mon ami. Je t'attendais.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, dit Arthur.

Mais la haute silhouette maigre lui était étrangement familière. _Peut-être qu'avec des lunettes, il l'aurait reconnue…_ il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose sur ce visage ridé.

\- C'est normal, dit le vieil homme.

Il s'approcha, les mains nouées dans le dos. Ses longues robes de velours bruissaient doucement sur le sol immaculé.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Arthur.

Il n'avait pas peur, il était simplement intrigué.

\- Je vais te donner quatre mots, dit l'inconnu. "Tu vas les oublier. Mais un jour, quelqu'un les murmurera de nouveau à ton oreille et alors tu te souviendras de moi."

Il se pencha.

 _\- L'ombre. Le sang. L'oublié. L'épée._

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieil homme rit légèrement. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent avec chaleur.

\- Tu comprendras quand le moment viendra.

Arthur regarda autour de lui.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer la bonne direction ? Je crois que je suis perdu.

\- Elle va venir te chercher, dit l'inconnu. "La petite fille rousse que rien n'a pu effacer de ton cœur."

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom, dit Arthur avec inquiétude.

Le vieil homme plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du garçon. Ses paumes un peu calleuses étaient chaudes et rassurantes. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Arthur et celui-ci se laissa faire, bizarrement apaisé.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura l'inconnu.

Arthur ferma les yeux et un flot d'images déferla derrière ses paupières.

Un château avec de hautes tours de pierre, des oriflammes cramoisis qui dansaient au vent, une armée qui se ruait à l'assaut en hurlant, des dragons qui rugissaient dans le ciel embrasé, un lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune, les étoiles et le soleil qui tournoyaient comme emportés sur un carrousel infernal, une femme rousse dont le visage ruisselait de larmes, des silhouettes vêtues de capes sombres dans un cimetière, une épée étincelante, des dizaines et des dizaines de coupes dorées qui rebondissaient, une tête de mort crachant un serpent dans les nuages, des yeux rouges comme des fentes, un petit bateau construit dans la neige, les étoiles qui tombaient en pluie dans la nuit, un tableau représentant un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras, des anguilles rayées embrochées sur des lances, une grande aile noire aux plumes ensanglantées, des papillons de feu dont le vol éparpillait des étincelles, une citrouille avec de longues pattes articulées, des milliers de fleurs qui s'ouvraient sur la banquise, un violon qui laissait échapper des notes de musiques, des outils en vrac sur le plancher de merisier, une alouette aussi brillante que du verre, des boules de suie aux yeux globuleux qui trépignaient en levant leurs bras maigrichons, la Tour Écarlate dans la vallée enneigée…

Sa respiration revint d'un coup. Il toussa, pantela, hors d'haleine.

\- Euphrosine, balbutia-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. "Je dois retrouver Euphrosine."

\- Je sais, champion.

Les mains quittèrent son visage et l'inconnu se redressa. Mais il était différent. Ce n'était pas Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas Terrence Swanson non plus. Il ne devait guère être plus âgé qu'Arthur. Grand et mince, les pommettes hautes et le teint pâle, il avait le même sourire que le vieil homme et le même regard bleu à la fois très ancien et très jeune.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Arthur en penchant la tête de côté.

L'autre garçon l'imita. Des fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues et un rire heureux secoua ses épaules osseuses. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. La brise au parfum d'aubépine frissonna dans le col de sa tunique en lin.

\- Un ami. Mon nom finira par te revenir, répondit-il. "Pas encore. Mais _bientôt_. Quand les tambours résonneront, tu te réveilleras pour les protéger tous et nous serons à nouveau réunis. J'ai hâte. Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends, Arthur."

Dans le ciel, la chouette blanche qui planait au-dessus d'eux lâcha un cri plaintif. Le garçon leva les yeux un instant et quand il les baissa, il était seul.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La Tour, noircie et tordue, se dressait au milieu de la plaine claire. Les montagnes crénelées se dressaient sur l'horizon et le soleil éclaboussait la mer de lumière. Les confins de la Terre étaient plongés dans l'ombre. Un long serpentin de piquets traçait un chemin dans la vallée enneigée depuis le cratère du _Cyrano_. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas un flocon. Entre le ciel d'un bleu délavé et la banquise moelleuse comme un matelas de plumes, le fil d'argent de l'Ascenseur brillait toujours.

Ils s'étaient installés dans _l'Anse de Rocquenlune_. Sous le dôme magique qui les protégeait des regards, il ne faisait pas froid. Dans le cercle tracé au sol, Wendy avait dessiné une rose des vents. Drago était debout au Nord avec le bouquet de houx, Scorpius était agenouillé au Sud avec la branche d'aubépine, Euphrosine était assise à l'Est avec la page blanche et à l'Ouest se trouvait le lit en fer sur lequel était allongé Arthur, l'encrier glissé dans ses mains jointes.

\- Quand tu seras de l'autre côté, deux personnes devraient venir accueillir l'âme que tu amènes, expliqua Terrence qui se tenait accroupi à côté de la petite fille. "Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agira, mais Calcifer les reconnaîtra tout de suite."

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ?

\- Rien de particulier. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne te feront aucun mal.

Christopher s'approcha avec le bloc de glace au bout de la pince.

\- C'est vous qui avez commandé des sushis ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être léger, en lâchant sa cargaison dans laquelle Calcifer s'agitait comme un poisson-combattant aux longues voiles rouges.

Terrence eut un petit sourire et se releva.

\- Tu aurais pu le décongeler, dit-il. "Il ne se serait pas enfui. Ça fait des années qu'il attend ce moment."

Le géologue gratta ses joues mal rasées.

\- Viviane s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, avec ses idées romantiques, grommela-t-il en tapotant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette magique. "Elle qui pensait qu'ils filaient le parfait rêve bleu depuis qu'on les a quittés sur cette plage en diamant... Ha ! Le tapis volant avait décollé sans monsieur."

Mais sous son ton bourru, il y avait de la tendresse et une certaine tristesse. Terrence, qui le savait, pressa gentiment l'épaule de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne retourne à la Tour, puis alla rejoindre Remus au centre du cercle.

\- Le violon doit brûler pendant toute la cérémonie, rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit le chasseur de mystères.

Il remit sa baguette derrière son oreille après avoir ensorcelé l'instrument pour qu'il reste suspendu dans les airs et sortit de sa poche la coupe en argent.

\- Dès que Wendy et toi aurez rejoint vos places, on la fera circuler entre les Malefoy, dit Terrence. "Ensuite, on la posera sur la flèche au sud-ouest. La Porte s'ouvrira à la fin de l'incantation, si nous avons donné toutes les bonnes réponses."

\- J'espère que ta réputation de premier de la classe, c'est pas du pipeau, marmonna Remus d'un air bravache.

 _Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Harry Potter soit là avec eux._

Scorpius, qui venait de consulter sa montre à gousset, les prévint qu'il était presque minuit. Wendy embrassa une dernière fois sa fille, puis se hâta vers la pointe au Sud-Est, tandis que Terrence se plaçait au Nord-Est.

Remus, au Nord-Ouest, prit une grande inspiration, puis il leva sa baguette et des flammes bleues dévorèrent soudain le violon au milieu du cercle.

Le dôme magique s'obscurcit autour d'eux. Leurs visages blafards se détachèrent dans la pénombre comme des masques flottants. Sur l'épaule d'Euphrosine, Calcifer avait pris la forme d'un oiseau de feu.

Drago attrapa la coupe d'argent qui se présentait devant lui. Il échangea un dernier regard avec son fils à l'autre extrémité de la rosace, puis remonta sa manche et sans une hésitation, incisa son bras et fit couler un filet de sang dans le récipient qui luisait doucement.

\- Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix forte. "Père de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy et grand-père d'Euphrosine Hermione Malefoy."

Un tic presque amusé tordit un instant le coin de ses lèvres à l'idée que le prénom de Granger soit associé à son nom de famille, puis il redevint grave alors que la coupe traversait le cercle pour s'offrir à Scorpius.

Celui-ci exécuta les mêmes gestes, puis hésita. Dans le silence où crépitait seulement le son du violon en train de se consumer, tout le monde retint son souffle. Wendy implora de tous ses yeux.

\- Je suis Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, finit par dire le jeune homme dont les cheveux presque blancs frémirent à la brise glacée. "Fils de Drago Lucius Malefoy et…"

Il déglutit, ferma les yeux le temps de supplier Al de lui pardonner ce qu'il allait faire, puis rouvrit les paupières et termina sa phrase sans que sa voix ne vacille.

\- … et père d'Euphrosine Hermione Malefoy.

Une vague d'émotions le submergea et il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance, étourdi par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la petite fille, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait et la fierté brûlante qu'il y avait dans le simple fait de pouvoir prononcer ces mots. Il enfonça son poing dans la neige et ce contact glacé ainsi que la sensation du sang qui serpentait, chaud, sur son bras, le ranimèrent.

Il hocha faiblement la tête pour rassurer les autres et regarda la coupe glisser en direction de la petite fille.

Elle étouffa un petit gémissement en se coupant et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

\- Je suis Euphrosine Hermione… Malefoy, dit-elle à son tour, d'une voix rauque mais ferme. Très pâle, elle avala sa salive avant de continuer. "Fille d-de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy… petite-fille de Drago Lucius Malefoy."

Des étincelles jaillirent du violon et éclaboussèrent le dôme qui se remplit d'une étrange clarté. Leurs ombres s'étirèrent dans la neige, le long des lignes tracées par Wendy dans le cercle. La coupe alla se poser au bout de la flèche vide et des cristaux de glace commencèrent à s'élever du sol, lentement, comme si le monde s'était retourné et qu'ils n'étaient que de minuscules figurines collées sur le socle d'une boule à neige.

Terrence ouvrit le vieux livre de contes. Pendant quelques secondes il le contempla silencieusement. Il releva la tête, regarda Wendy, puis Scorpius avec dans ses yeux bleus limpides quelque chose qui ressemblait à une demande de pardon. Voyant qu'ils étaient tendus en attente et ne semblaient pas vouloir l'entendre, il baissa le menton, soupira et, avec la première question, le _Rituel des Musgrave_ commença.

 _\- À qui appartenait-elle ?_

\- _À celui qui est parti,_ lui répondit Euphrosine à l'Est.

Calcifer, qui était toujours perché sur l'épaule de la petite fille tel un oiseau flamboyant, caqueta avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- _Qui doit l'avoir ?_

\- _Celui qui viendra_ , dit Wendy, pétrissant dans ses mains suppliantes le papier où elle avait griffonné les instructions du médicomage.

\- _Quel était le jour ?_ demanda Scorpius après elle.

\- _Le dernier et le premier_ , lança Remus en levant un sourcil sceptique à la réponse sibylline qui lui avait été attribuée.

La nuque de Drago était poisseuse de sueur, malgré les cristaux de glace accrochés dans ses longs cheveux blancs.

\- _Où était la Lune ?_ interrogea-t-il.

\- _Dans les yeux de l'enfant_ , répondit Terrence.

Euphrosine pressait un mouchoir sur la coupure à son poignet et semblait de plus en plus blanche. Ses lèvres décolorées tremblaient et des cernes violacés se creusaient sous ses lunettes rondes.

\- _Comment sortira-t-elle de l'Ombre ?_ frissonna-t-elle.

\- _Elle oubliera la Rivière_ , dit sentencieusement Calcifer dont les prunelles de braise brillaient comme des escarboucles.

\- _Que donnerons-nous en échange ?_ souffla Wendy, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- _Tout ce qui est nôtre_ , répondit Scorpius avec ferveur, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Pourquoi devons-nous le donner ?_ demanda Remus qui sentait sa gorge se nouer et la transpiration dégouliner dans son dos.

\- _À cause de l'amour_ , répondit Drago d'une voix forte, coupante comme une épée.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa absolument rien. Personne ne bougea, comme le médicomage l'avait ordonné. Puis le livre de contes tomba dans la neige et se referma.

Terrence s'était évaporé.

Ensuite, Wendy poussa un cri déchirant.

\- Euphrosine !

La petite fille gisait, inconsciente, dans la neige et Calcifer avait lui-aussi disparu.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : FRÈRE  & SŒUR... ou DE L'AUTRE CÔTE DU VOILE... ou peut-être encore autre chose.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas prévu de numéro 31, moi, je suis prise au dépourvu...**_


	31. De l'autre côté du Voile

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTE DU VOILE**

* * *

La porte était apparue de nulle part. C'était un simple battant en bois avec un loquet de cuivre.

Euphrosine jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si les autres l'avaient remarquée aussi, mais elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient séparés d'elle par une espèce de fin rideau de particules brillantes et qu'ils semblaient comme figés dans le temps, incapables de bouger, de la voir ou de l'entendre.

Sous le dôme, le violon continuait de brûler, étrange, dans un halo de flammes bleutées.

\- On y va, ou quoi ? demanda Calcifer de son ton pointu désagréable.

La petite fille le chercha sur son épaule, mais il était maintenant debout à côté d'elle, sous la forme d'un garçonnet de quatre ou cinq ans, avec des cheveux dorés en bataille, un nez en trompette et des joues potelées. Son manteau à queue de pie bleu-vert traînait dans la neige, visiblement trop grand pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris cette apparence ? s'écria Euphrosine, stupéfaite.

\- Je n'ai rien pris du tout ! piaula le petit daemon avec indignation. "Je te signale que je ne maîtrise rien, ici. Les étoiles peuvent attirer des… _choses_ hors du Voile, c'est dans nos pouvoirs. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le traverser, alors je ne sais absolument rien sur ce qui va se passer maintenant !"

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté d'eux.

\- Après nous avoir bassinés je ne sais combien de fois sur ta soi-disant sagesse vieille de milliards d'années… tu n'étais vraiment qu'un bébé astéroïde quand Jen Pendragon t'a cueilli, en fait, dit Terrence d'un ton narquois, les bras croisés.

\- Je suis _quand même_ plus âgé que toi ! piailla Calcifer, ulcéré.

\- En quoi t'es déguisé ? continua le jeune homme en tripotant le nœud de papillon rouge qui ornait le cou de l'enfant-étoile. "T'a piqué les habits de ton paternel ? C'est encore la mode dans le cosmos, ces fringues ? Même les sorciers ont fini par dépasser le look Belle Époque, tu sais."

\- Laisse-le tranquille, intervint Euphrosine.

\- Oui, fiche-moi la paix, Swanson, ajouta sournoisement le daemon dont le coup de pied trop court manqua de très loin le tibia du médicomage amusé.

\- Es-tu une des personnes qui viennent le chercher ? demanda la petite fille en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches après les avoir séparés.

\- Non, madame, je ne suis pas mort, je n'ai pas ce droit, répondit Terrence. "Le comité d'accueil sera au bord de la Rivière. Vous feriez bien de franchir la porte, maintenant, vous n'avez pas tout le temps du monde."

Euphrosine marcha vers le battant d'un pas déterminé, mais s'interrompit avant de tourner le loquet. Elle échangea un regard avec Calcifer qui s'était dépêché de la rejoindre en trébuchant sur les pans de son manteau puis, souriante, elle lui tendit la main. Il y glissa la sienne après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt, répondit le daemon dont les yeux brillèrent, remplis d'espoir et de crainte à la fois.

La petite fille ouvrit la porte en grand… et fit la grimace.

Il faisait très noir, de l'autre côté.

Si noir que lorsqu'elle approcha ses doigts pour toucher prudemment ce qui l'attendait, ils disparurent, comme avalés.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- C'est le chemin, dit Terrence avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il n'y a _rien_ , précisa Euphrosine, agacée. "Comment on va savoir où aller ? Où trouver cette Rivière ?"

\- Tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton cœur.

Calcifer gémit et se tapa le front avec accablement. La petite fille toisa le jeune homme.

\- Un autre conseil utile avant qu'on y aille ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu sais, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'ai le même âge que tes parents, soupira le médicomage.

Et il les poussa dans le néant.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, furieux, mais il n'y avait plus de porte derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de nulle part.

\- Super, grogna Euphrosine.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle, tâtonnant dans le noir tout autour. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité mais elle ne sentit rien de plus qu'à sa première tentative. En baissant les yeux pour examiner le sol moelleux sous ses pieds, elle s'aperçut que ses pas laissaient une légère empreinte brillante.

\- Okay, marmonna-t-elle. "Au moins on ne tournera pas en rond. Viens, Cal, allons-y."

\- Où ? pleurnicha le daemon. "Ce crétin de Swanson m'a arnaqué, je te le dis."

\- Par là, dit la petite fille.

Oh, elle allait suivre son cœur, si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour trouver la sortie dans le néant. Et son cœur lui disait, comme sa mère le lui avait toujours répété, qu'on ne pouvait se sortir d'un problème qu'en se mettant en action, quitte à se tromper plusieurs fois avant de trouver une solution.

Serrant fort dans sa main la menotte chaude de l'enfant-étoile qui se plaignait bruyamment, elle commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard.

Une heure s'écoula, peut-être deux ou peut-être moins, mais l'obscurité finit enfin par s'éclaircir. Le sol se pava de dalles ébréchées dans les interstices desquelles poussaient des épis de blés et des bouquets de chardons. Ils sentirent une brise marine leur effleurer le visage et entendirent des mouettes crier dans le lointain, puis le fracas tout proche de vagues contre les rochers.

\- Sacrée _rivière_ , marmonna Calcifer quand ils débouchèrent sur un rivage ensoleillé.

Au-dessus de la mer, irisée comme un coquillage énorme et si proche qu'on pouvait presque la toucher, un peu effacée dans le ciel pâle tapissé de nuages roses, se trouvait la Lune.

Euphrosine, qui avait passé des heures à l'observer au télescope avec sa mère, fronça un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas _notre_ lune, dit-elle.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est juste pas _le bon côté_ , rectifia Calcifer.

Sous l'astre, un pont immense enjambait la mer-rivière et se perdait dans les confins de l'horizon. Il était en bois flotté, flanqué d'étranges figures sculptées qui avaient dû orner la proue de drakkars autrefois.

Deux personnes attendaient à côté de lui.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, j'veux repartir, grogna le daemon de feu dès qu'il les vit.

Il fit demi-tour, mais Euphrosine le retint par la main et le laissa pédaler infructueusement, pestant et marmottant, pendant qu'elle examinait les nouveaux venus avec curiosité.

La jeune femme qui plaquait d'une main sa robe bleue gonflée par le vent et qui avait les mêmes cheveux châtains que sa mère, sous son chapeau de paille piqué de camélias, elle était presque certaine de l'avoir reconnue : c'était Miss Howler.

Le jeune homme blond vêtu d'une cape rose fermée par une fibule et de bottines à boutons cirés, avec des pantalons de soie et des doigts gantés de magicien, par contre, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son identité…

\- Pourquoi _lui_ ? maugréa Calcifer qui avait cessé de se débattre. "Ça ne pouvait pas être Günter ou Poivre ?"

Il renversa la tête en arrière avec une moue écœurée.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Euphrosine en répondant joyeusement au signe que lui adressait la jeune femme qui portait le même prénom qu'elle.

\- C'est son _fiancé_ ! couina le daemon, outré. "Qui s'occupe de la distribution des rôles, par ici ? Hé oh, je suis venu parce que je l'aimais ! Qui a eu la bonne idée d'envoyer mon _rival_ m'accueillir ?"

Euphrosine essaya de cacher son rire, mais n'y parvint pas. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furibond qui ne servit qu'à lui donner l'air encore plus adorable.

\- Allez, viens, dit-elle. "Tu voulais la retrouver à tout prix, non ? Alors arrête de râler."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Cet étrange endroit devait être une parfaite réplique de la gare de _King's Cross_. Arthur n'eut aucune peine à se repérer même en l'absence de panneaux d'affichage. Il accéléra le pas sur la passerelle au-dessus des quais, dévala l'escalier dans lequel il avait fait sa troisième année une chute rocambolesque avec son chariot, la cage de sa chouette et une meringue qui s'était avérée un parfait coussin pour son atterrissage. En arrivant devant l'épais pilier qu'il avait traversé quantité de fois, il hésita un instant, cependant.

Il déboucha sur la Voie 9 ¾ dans un torrent de vapeur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un voyageur, mais un train attendait, prêt au départ.

Dans la brume lumineuse, Arthur distingua une haute silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort.

Il reconnut la démarche un peu chaloupée avant même de distinguer les cheveux noirs emmêlés ou les yeux verts pétillants. Sa bouche s'assécha et il se rua en avant.

\- _Papa !_

Albus ouvrit les bras et reçut son fils contre lui. Son long manteau sombre avait la même odeur de pluie que le premier septembre et Arthur se griffa la joue contre l'écusson doré de l'Institut de Nottingham que son père portait sur le revers de son col.

Le garçon releva la tête, heureux, et toucha l'égratignure que ses larmes faisaient picoter.

\- C'est vraiment toi ! Je _suis_ mort !

Albus sourit.

\- Ne dis pas ça d'un air aussi réjoui, protesta-t-il gentiment.

Il se détacha de son fils, l'examina quelques instants en le tenant à bout de bras, essuya ses pommettes d'un revers de pouce avec une grande tendresse.

\- Tu es différent, dit-il finalement.

\- Je n'ai pas grandi, pourtant, grommela Arthur d'un air mortifié.

Son père pouffa de rire.

\- Tu as hérité ces gênes-là du côté Potter. J'ai investi chez Weasley pour ma part !

\- Tu es différent aussi, dit l'adolescent en penchant la tête de côté. "On dirait que tu es plus jeune."

Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de son père. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas en bonne santé...

\- C'est parce que je me suis rasé la barbe, dit l'homme. "Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi."

\- Non, tu es _vraiment_ plus jeune.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Genre… comme quand j'étais petit… ou comme sur les photos d'Antarctique.

Son père hocha le menton, l'air soudain sérieux.

\- On dirait que j'ai l'âge que j'avais quand nous sommes descendus dans l'Axe… hum. Logique, je suppose.

Il fit un pas de côté, passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'entraîna doucement le long du quai.

\- Ce n'est pas très important, la tête que j'ai, dit-il. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a un millier de choses que je voudrais te dire et quelques-unes qu'il faut absolument que tu saches. Soyons efficaces."

\- Parce que je dois repartir ensuite, dit sombrement le garçon.

\- Seulement si tu le veux, précisa Albus.

L'adolescent toucha la main posée sur son épaule. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le manteau noir pailleté de gouttes de pluie. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, blotti à nouveau sous ce bras chaleureux, en sécurité… Il baissa la tête.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il. "J'étais en colère la dernière fois."

\- Je sais, dit son père.

\- J'ai… j'ai mis Euphrosine en danger… on a fugué de Poudlard et… j'avais l'impression que Scorpius allait mourir… tu me manquais tellement et maman était… et après Calcifer et Terrence se sont pointés… puis l'Evideur… j'avais peur, papa. J'avais _tellement_ peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…"

\- Je sais, répéta doucement Albus. "Je te regardais tout le temps."

Arthur s'arrêta pile, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On peut faire ça quand on est mort ?

\- Non, dit son père. "Mais tant qu'on n'a pas traversé la Rivière, oui. Je suis en quelque sorte toujours dans la salle d'attente, juste derrière le Voile."

Sans enlever son bras des épaules de son fils, il se pencha et pointa du doigt un grand pont suspendu qui se dessinait dans le brouillard en lignes dorées fugitives, au-delà des quais.

\- Quand je serais de _l'autre_ côté… là, je ne pourrais plus vous voir, ta sœur et toi.

Il se redressa.

\- Laisse-moi parler, maintenant. Tu as la chance de pouvoir savoir ce qui t'attend si tu reviens. Ni ton grand-père ni moi n'avons eu ce choix la première fois. Nous étions trop jeunes et quelqu'un d'autre a pris cette décision pour nous.

\- Je sais, dit le garçon à son tour, en effleurant du bout des doigts son front, là où l'inconnu avait appuyé le sien. "C'est difficile à expliquer, mais… c'est comme si je m'en rappelais."

Albus resta quelques instants silencieux.

\- Moi aussi j'avais des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas, murmura-t-il. "Ça doit faire partie de l'héritage maudit des Potter…"

Il bascula la nuque en arrière, savourant la caresse du soleil qui perçait à travers les volutes de vapeur autour d'eux.

\- Mon père a grandi négligé, maltraité. C'est à Poudlard qu'il a rencontré pour la première fois des gens qui l'ont aimé, dit-il enfin. "Quand cet espoir qui lui avait été donné a été menacé, il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Même si cela voulait dire détruire son ennemi."

Il fit quelques pas sur le quai, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et Arthur se sentit étrangement dépouillé sans le bras sur ses épaules.

\- Toute sa vie, mon père a continué à vivre de cette façon, continua Albus Potter. "Il a pris sur lui tout ce qu'il y avait de souffrance, de colère, de malveillance autour de nous – ses enfants, sa famille et ses amis – et il s'est érigé en défenseur, quitte à s'éloigner de ceux qu'il aimait."

Il tourna la tête vers son fils.

\- Ce qu'il m'a transmis, c'est que _personne_ ne devrait jamais être rabaissé, rejeté comme il l'avait été, conclut-il. "Il a ancré en moi la nécessité d'aimer en premier, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est lui qui m'a montré que chercher le meilleur en l'autre n'était jamais une perte de temps. Que pardonner, donner une seconde chance – ou une troisième, ou une quatrième – pouvait changer une vie, des centaines de vies."

\- Mais ? dit Arthur en voyant que les yeux verts de son père restaient sombres.

L'homme soupira, tapota le dossier du banc à côté duquel il s'était arrêté.

\- _Mais_ il a oublié de me dire que ce que je faisais ne serait pas _assez_ , que lorsque je mourrais, j'abandonnerais ceux que j'aime sans rien leur laisser.

Il eut un petit rire triste.

\- Mon père est toujours vivant, c'était une leçon qu'il ne pouvait pas m'apprendre.

\- Tu veux que je le lui dise ? demanda Arthur en se rapprochant.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour faire le hibou, protesta son père. "Et si j'étais toi, je laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre le plaisir de lui raconter l'histoire des Trois Sceaux d'Ignotus Peverell. _Je_ n'étais pas content quand Terrence me l'a expliquée, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que les bibelots faits exprès qui vont voler dans le bureau du ministre de la magie le jour où il apprendra ça…"

Il s'assit sur le banc et le garçon l'imita – non sans avoir auparavant vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien dessous. L'étrange et grotesque souvenir d'Harry Potter était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

\- Si tu sais ce que nous étions, alors tu sais ce que tu vas être, dit l'homme d'une voix de nouveau sérieuse, en pressant le genou de son fils.

\- Oui, papa, dit l'adolescent en s'efforçant de se tenir aussi droit que possible, même s'il était terrifié.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, criquet, dit doucement Albus – et son bras revint sur les épaules de son fils, sa main ébouriffa tendrement les boucles noires si semblables aux siennes. "Ce qui t'attend… ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais pour toi quand tu étais un petit garçon, mais… je sais à présent que tu es exactement la personne qu'il faut pour cette tâche. Et je suis tellement fier de toi."

\- J'aimerais mieux que tu sois fier de moi parce que j'ai eu tous mes A.S.P.I.C avec mention Optimal… marmonna Arthur.

\- Commence par terminer ton année scolaire sans être expulsé, toussota son père. "Même mes oncles n'ont pas réussi un pareil exploit…"

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta le garçon en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Albus rit avec chaleur. Il se cala contre le dossier du banc, croisa les jambes. En face d'eux, la brume lumineuse s'effilochait, laissant entrapercevoir l'éclat argenté d'une rivière au-delà des quais. Le pont était de plus en plus visible, comme s'il était réel, vraiment fait de métal et de boulons. La gare était toujours vide, à part pour eux, mais le train commençait à gémir et à souffler discrètement. Un coup de sifflet assourdi retentit et Arthur crut presque entendre le froissement d'une envolée de pigeons.

Pressant avec affection la nuque frémissante de son fils, Albus reprit son sérieux.

\- Le guerrier avec qui tu vas partager ton âme était un moldu, dit-il lentement. "Il a grandi à l'écart de sa famille, sans rien savoir de son héritage. Il est devenu le plus puissant parmi ses pairs, mais parce qu'il avait été élevé ainsi, il est resté aussi le plus humble d'entre eux. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il exerçait la justice avec équité, il était fin stratège et il savait la valeur des hommes qui combattaient à ses côtés."

Le garçon écoutait attentivement, sans quitter des yeux son père, buvant le moindre de ces détails qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. Cette voix profonde, la ligne masculine de la mâchoire, ce geste familier pour frotter son nez, un rapide battement de cils, l'expression profonde dans ces yeux verts qui n'étaient _pas_ ceux d'Harry Potter et qui pourtant leur ressemblaient tant.

\- Par-dessus tout, il _aimait_ son peuple – plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Il avait créé un monde où chacun avait une place – moldus et sorciers, ensemble – et il a voulu faire en sorte de le protéger à tout jamais. Pour cela, il a demandé de l'aide à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était un mage doué de grands pouvoirs, compatissant et courageux, mais aussi jeune et très ambitieux. Il crut avoir trouvé une façon de réaliser le rêve du guerrier et lui proposa de traverser le Voile.

\- Le pote, c'était au moins un ancêtre à Terrence Swanson, pour avoir une idée pareille, grimaça Arthur.

Albus sourit tristement.

\- La suite de l'histoire, c'est qu'ils furent maudits tous les deux et que le peuple se retrouva seul face à ses problèmes. Il se divisa entre gens avec ou sans pouvoirs magiques et, au lieu de rester uni, sombra dans la guerre. Des siècles plus tard, tu connais le résultat. Moldus et sorciers sont séparés par un secret lourd de préjugés et de rancune.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ils ont vraiment foiré gros – avec les meilleures intentions du monde… murmura-t-il.

\- Un jour, tu seras face au même dilemme qu'eux, reprit l'homme. "Pour sauver le monde, toi non plus tu ne verras pas d'autre solution que d'enfreindre toutes les lois que nous connaissons – les lois humaines et les lois magiques aussi."

\- Alors à quoi ça sert de commencer, si ça va mal se terminer de toute manière ? souffla Arthur, désespéré.

Son père lui mit les mains sur les épaules, les pressa fermement.

\- Le guerrier qui dort en toi était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait protéger les siens qu'en restant auprès d'eux. Mon père et moi, nous avons cru que _nos_ efforts seuls pouvaient changer le monde. Mais _tu_ es différent, dit-il avec chaleur. "Tu sais pourquoi tu es un si bon tuteur à l'école, Arthur ? Tu n'es pas seulement doué pour apprendre, tu sais _transmettre_. C'est inscrit en toi. Enseigne aux autres ce que tu as appris : qu'il faut se battre quand la cause est juste, mais que la paix se bâtit en choisissant d'aimer, même lorsque tout semble s'y opposer. Ne te contente pas de faire à leur place, donne-leur les clés de leur destin. C'est de cette façon que tu sauveras le monde."

\- Comme ça ? Sans baguette magique, sans balai, sans dragon ? balbutia Arthur.

Albus lui donna une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Oh, tu auras besoin ta baguette, bien sûr ! Et si ton grand-père ne se charge pas lui-même de t'apprendre les ficelles du métier, tu pourras toujours demander à la marraine de ta sœur de continuer à te donner des cours particuliers…

Son sourire s'évanouit et il attira son fils contre lui.

\- Il y aura de vrais combats, murmura-t-il, embrassant les cheveux du garçon qui tremblait. "Tu auras peur, tu auras mal et parfois tu auras l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Mais persévère, relève-toi si tu tombes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien, que tu aies dans les mains une arme, un archet ou une plume. Sois juste toi-même, criquet. Ouvre tes yeux, regarde les gens avec honnêteté. Encourage-les à passer au-dessus de leurs faiblesses, rappelle-leur leurs forces, sois un bon juge, un ardent défenseur, un professeur passionné. Et ainsi, lorsque tu ne seras plus là, ils pourront continuer à vivre, à grandir, à être heureux."

Il resta un moment à bercer l'enfant qui était sur le point de devenir un homme et qu'il ne lui était plus accordé de protéger.

 _J'aurais voulu qu'il te soit épargné cette tâche monstrueuse…_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester pour être à tes côtés lorsque ce sera difficile…_

 _Et je suis si fier de savoir que tu es_ déjà _capable de te tenir debout sans moi._

 _Mon fils._

Puis il se redressa, écarta doucement l'adolescent et le contempla avec bonté. Arthur essuya d'un rapide revers de manche son visage humide et tenta de sourire.

\- _Lui_ , il saura quoi faire dans les batailles, en tout cas, dit-il bravement.

\- Tu pourras t'appuyer sur son expérience, acquiesça Albus. "Mais n'oublie pas que le choix qu'il a fait à la fin de sa vie l'a conduit à devenir l'Evideur. Il y aura des jours où _tu_ auras raison et où il aura tort."

Le garçon inspira profondément.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je me souviendrais de t'avoir rencontré ici ? De t'avoir parlé ?

\- Ce sera comme le souvenir d'un rêve, répondit son père. "Mais tu sauras que c'était vrai."

Près d'eux, la locomotive lança un coup de sifflet strident et lâcha un nouveau torrent de vapeur. Les bielles grincèrent, les suspensions gémirent. Le train était prêt à partir, à présent, et au bout du quai, deux silhouettes se dessinaient.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Euphrosine sourit à son homonyme.

\- Et voilà, conclut-elle. "Y'a pas de reçu à signer. Cal, j'espère que tu seras heureux. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, mais je t'en prie, ne reviens plus."

\- Aucune crainte, dit l'autre Euphrosine en souriant aussi, une main sur l'épaule du daemon qui boudait. " Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci d'avoir été si courageuse. Va vite retrouver ton frère, maintenant."

Elle rappela Jen qui examinait avec une grosse loupe quelque chose dans la mer – _la Rivière, pardon_ – pieds nus, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, sa cape rose retroussée dans la ceinture et ses bottines pendues autour du cou.

Il se hâta vers eux, repoussant les cheveux blonds qui balayaient son visage enthousiaste.

\- Oh non, _pitié_. Sauvez-nous, il a découvert quelque chose, soupira Calcifer en faisant rouler ses yeux.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, petit prince, gloussa le magicien après avoir adressé un adieu plein de galanterie à la petite fille qui rougit un peu. "Je te parie un poème que tu ne sais pas de quoi est constitué le fond de cette plage !"

\- Il me nargue ! piaula le daemon en se tournant aussitôt vers Euphrosine Howler qui pouffa de rire. "C'est pas juste !"

\- Il ne te nargue pas. Jen, on a dit qu'on laissait de côté les explorations pour le moment.

\- Alors fabriquons un cerf-volant, proposa joyeusement le jeune homme qui remettait ses chaussures. "Ensuite tu prendras ton ombrelle, nous emmènerons un pique-nique et nous irons le faire voler sur cette colline avec les fleurs."

Il se pencha pour ajouter dans un chuchotement théâtral.

\- Il y a là-bas une espèce de bégonia géant dont le sommet se perd dans les nuages. Il paraît que si on grimpe tout en haut, on tombe sur un des Quatre Gardiens…

Le daemon plissa ses paupières d'un air terriblement insolent.

\- Tu devrais essayer, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. "Avec un peu de chance, il _te_ gobera et, comme ça, nous aurons la paix."

\- Mon cher ami interstellaire, ces cent ans ne vous ont rien appris sur la courtoisie, soupira le poète. "J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez gagner le cœur de notre belle en vous y prenant de cette façon."

\- La belle aura son mot à dire quoi qu'il en soit, protesta Euphrosine Howler.

Elle s'agenouilla, réajusta le nœud papillon et le col de Calcifer, puis se redressa et, souriant avec douceur, lui tendit la main. Il la prit, mais se remit à piailler avec indignation quand Jen imita sa fiancée.

Le trio monta sur le pont. La sœur d'Arthur les suivit des yeux, amusée et attendrie. Le poète explorateur expliquait quelque chose avec excitation. La jeune femme au chapeau de paille secouait la tête en riant. Le garnement-étoile continuait de geindre et de pester comme un vieil apothicaire, mais quand il levait tour à tour les yeux vers l'un ou vers l'autre, il y avait sur son visage potelé quelque chose d'inconsciemment heureux. Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux dorés ébouriffés et son manteau vert à queue de pie traînait sur les planches flottées.

Il n'avait pas lâché leurs mains.

Euphrosine soupira quand ils disparurent au-delà de la courbe du pont, dans la lumière paisible. Elle bascula sur ses talons une ou deux fois, se gratta pensivement la tête, s'accroupit sur les dalles pour regarder l'eau aux reflets mauves et émeraudes.

Fascinée, elle tendait la main pour toucher la surface miroitante, lorsqu'un cliquetis lui fit lever les yeux. À quelques mètres d'elle, un furet noir et blanc, dressé sur ses pattes de derrière, l'observait, les moustaches frémissantes. Elle fit claquer sa langue pour l'attirer, mais il se sauva prestement… pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin et la regarder encore. Puis, avec un mouvement gracieux, il s'éloigna en quelques bonds avant de faire à nouveau volte-face. Ses petits yeux brillants fixaient Euphrosine avec intelligence – et un peu d'impatience aussi, semblait-il.

\- Je viens, dit-elle en riant.

Il la guida le long de la plage pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les dalles laissent place à du béton et qu'au bord de l'eau pousse un grand bâtiment en briques avec un toit de verre qu'elle mit un moment à reconnaître. Elle grimpait un escalier, essoufflée, lorsqu'une exclamation lui échappa en réalisant qu'elle était à la gare de _King's Cross_.

Sous la coupole où d'habitude roucoulaient des pigeons, se pressaient des voyageurs, s'entrecroisaient des coups de sifflets et des roulements de valises et de chariots, il n'y avait que du silence. Toutes les voies étaient désertes. Du lierre grimpait le long d'un pilier et se perdait dans la clarté au-dessus de sa tête. Le reflet de la Rivière chatoyait sur les murs, irréel. Les pas d'Euphrosine résonnaient et un écho lui répondit quand elle appela son frère.

Le furet continuait de trottiner devant elle. Il disparut soudain et il fallut quelques secondes à la petite fille pour réaliser qu'elle était devant le passage qui menait à la Voie 9 ¾.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, le cœur battant, la bouche sèche, étirant son pull en laine dans un geste machinal de nervosité. Puis elle remonta fermement ses lunettes sur son nez, prit une grande inspiration comme si elle allait plonger, et traversa.

De l'autre côté, un cri joyeux l'accueillit et, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, son frère l'avait attrapée et la soulevait de terre.

\- Repose-moi, tu m'étouffes, protesta-t-elle en riant.

Puis elle se tut brusquement parce que derrière Arthur, il y avait son père.

Il les contemplait en souriant, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, auréolé de vapeur et de soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité à Kerguelen, Euphrosine réalisa qu'elle ne le reverrait _plus_ et son estomac se tordit.

Elle courut, s'agrippa à lui, se laissa envelopper par ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, papa… bredouilla-t-elle à travers les larmes qui l'étouffaient soudain. "Je ne voulais pas faire ça…"

Elle l'avait trahi. Il était _mort_ et, à peine quelques jours après l'avoir appris, elle avait choisi un _autre_ pour être son père.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, papillon, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. "Tu as toujours été – et tu seras toujours – _notre_ enfant… à maman, à Scorpius et à moi."

Elle pressa son visage contre lui, submergée de honte, de confusion, de désespoir.

\- Je ne voulais pas ramener Arthur, bégaya-t-elle. "Ils ont dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir et je ne voulais pas… mais ce qui l'attend… c'est trop dur… c'est pas juste…"

Son frère l'enlaça.

\- Ce ne sera pas trop dur si tu es avec moi, Euphrosine, murmura-t-il. "Et tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu ne m'as pas forcé… c'est toujours mon choix…"

Blottie dans leur étreinte, elle sentit ce qui avait pesé sur elle depuis des jours sans qu'elle s'en rende compte s'évaporer lentement et son cœur gonflé douloureusement s'apaisa peu à peu.

\- ça veut dire que tu vas revenir, alors ? souffla-t-elle en se redressant, la voix encore rauque.

Arthur échangea un regard avec son père, puis il sourit à sa sœur, chassa gentiment une mèche rousse collée sur les lunettes embuées de la petite fille.

\- Oui, Zo.

Elle hocha le menton, la gorge encore serrée, et un sourire crispé se fraya un chemin sur son visage constellé de taches de son.

Albus posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses enfants.

\- J'ai besoin que vous compreniez quelque chose, dit-il d'un ton enroué. "Scorpius a sacrifié vingt ans de sa vie pour moi. Il n'a jamais rien demandé en échange et ne le fera jamais. Votre mère vous aura près d'elle pour l'aider, mais lui… il a tout perdu."

\- Non, papa, dit Arthur vivement. "Maintenant je sais qu'il fait partie de la famille. C'est plus que mon parrain. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber."

\- Et moi, ajouta la petite fille avec ferveur, "je l'aimerai pour toi, papa."

Les yeux verts d'Albus brillèrent d'émotion.

\- Tu es le seul cadeau que je puisse lui faire, souffla-t-il. "La seule partie de mon cœur que je puisse lui laisser…"

Sa voix s'étrangla et il les attira de nouveau contre lui.

\- Vous êtes ce que j'ai eu de meilleur… je vous aime... ne laissez personne vous interdire de rêver… sachez reconnaître vos erreurs et les réparer… soyez courageux et vrais en tout temps… veillez l'un sur l'autre…

Pelotonnés contre lui, ils acquiescèrent, ravalant leurs sanglots.

\- Nous t'aimons aussi, papa…

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu nous as appris…

Au bout du quai, les deux silhouettes avaient commencé à bouger et se rapprochaient dans la brume lumineuse, le long du train qui s'ébrouait, prêt au départ.

L'une, un peu bedonnante, le cou tendu en avant, se dépêchait en se retournant de temps à autre pour encourager l'autre d'un petit signe de la main. La seconde marchait d'un pas sec et rapide, le dos très droit, le menton levé.

\- Ah, nous ne sommes pas en retard, s'exclama la première en arrivant au niveau du groupe. "Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, Severus ?"

L'homme grand et maigre se contenta de faire rouler ses yeux. Il croisa ses longues manches noires d'un ample mouvement et toisa les enfants.

\- C'est peut-être eux qui tardent à partir, malgré le risque qu'ils courent, dit-il d'un ton sévère. "Assurément, ce singe savant de Swanson ne leur a pas expliqué toutes les règles."

\- Là, là, protesta Arthur Weasley en repoussant plus haut sur son front dégarni son bonnet en laine et ses lunettes. "Toujours à râler et à prétendre que vous avez le cœur comme une vieille semelle. Vous étiez si réjoui de pouvoir venir accueillir Al, ne pouvez-vous donc le montrer un peu ?"

Les enfants, les yeux écarquillés, avaient suivi ce ping-pong vocal d'un air ahuri. Albus pouffa de rire.

\- Professeur, Grand-papa.

\- Je ne suis pas votre professeur. Je ne vous ai jamais rien enseigné, Potter, corrigea Rogue de son habituel ton imperturbable. "Vous avez pris cette habitude stupide à force de traîner dans le bureau de votre père."

\- C'est vrai, concéda le jeune homme avec bonne humeur.

Arthur Weasley lui sourit avec bonté. Il se rapprocha, prit la main d'Albus et la tapota. Ses yeux bleus devinrent humides.

\- Trop tôt, mon garçon. Beaucoup trop tôt, soupira-t-il. "Notre pauvre famille va encore traverser des moments bien difficiles. J'aurais souhaité…"

\- C'est cela que vous appelez "l'encourager" ? s'insurgea Rogue en faisant mine de s'étouffer. "Après le discours dont vous m'avez gratifié, Weasley, j'aurais pensé qu'au moins vous vous appliqueriez à faire preuve d'un peu de professionnalisme !"

Arthur et Euphrosine ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et l'homme au nez crochu leur lança un coup d'œil pointu qui les aurait figés, s'ils avaient été des élèves pris en faute dans l'une des classes de Potions auxquelles avait assisté Harry Potter.

Mais ils étaient d'une autre génération et ils avaient bien des fois entendu parler du tableau pendu dans la _Galerie des Héros_ à Poudlard.

\- Je leur ai déjà dit adieu, Severus, dit Albus d'un ton apaisant. "Ils s'en vont, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne resteront pas piégés."

\- Bien, toussota le professeur. "Bien."

Il posa son regard aigu sur Euphrosine, écarta les cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le nez pour mieux l'examiner.

\- Serpentard, hein ? dit-il finalement.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle.

Il eut un petit air satisfait. Son visage pâle s'adoucit et, dans ses yeux sombres, Arthur vit passer la même expression fugitive qu'il avait lue dans ceux de son parrain, parfois, quand celui-ci était en visite et qu'il regardait Euphrosine jouer dans le jardin.

Son cœur se serra.

Il sentit sa sœur se rapprocher de lui, pincer sa manche discrètement, et il comprit qu'elle avait deviné, elle aussi, que l'homme aux traits sévères n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et que leur père était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce cadeau dont il avait été privé.

\- Allons, allons, il est temps, dit Arthur Weasley en tapotant son ventre bedonnant après avoir consulté sa montre à gousset. "Le train va partir, il faut monter à bord."

Il embrassa Euphrosine, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son frère, leur adressa à tous les deux un clin d'œil.

\- Embrassez votre arrière-grand-mère pour moi, hein, les enfants.

\- Promis, dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon tint la porte le temps que le vieillard se hisse à bord, étonnement leste.

\- Prenez soin de votre mère, dit encore Albus en serrant encore son fils et sa fille dans ses bras.

Puis il monta dans le train. Derrière lui, Severus Rogue ramassa les pans de ses longues robes sombres pour grimper sur le marchepied, fit une réflexion exaspérée au sujet d'un tas d'animaux fantastiques qui occuperaient tout le compartiment, puis ferma la porte.

La locomotive lança un dernier coup de sifflet, un nuage de vapeur s'éleva et le train s'élança en ahanant.

Arthur et Euphrosine le regardèrent s'éloigner sans un mot, main dans la main. Quand il s'enfonça dans la brume lumineuse au-delà de la Rivière, ils lâchèrent ensemble un gros soupir, puis se regardèrent.

\- C'est fini, dit le garçon d'une voix rauque, avec un sourire chiffonné.

\- Tout ira bien, dit la petite fille en levant vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. "Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison."

La gare déserte s'effaçait déjà autour d'eux. Dans le lointain, chacun de leur côté, le pont d'or suspendu et le pont en bois flotté disparaissaient lentement. La coupole en verre s'évapora, la lune se fit plus lourde au-dessus de l'eau moirée dont les reflets avaient foncé. Ils avaient un peu froid et se sentaient oppressés.

Euphrosine marchait vite. Arthur la suivait sans poser de questions. Ils retrouvèrent l'endroit où la plage laissait place à la nuit, suivirent les traces de pas argentées dans le néant.

Tout au bout, la porte les attendait.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Wendy s'éloigna de la fenêtre après avoir contemplé quelques instants Thaddeus qui bricolait le _Coléoptère_ , sa pipe à la bouche, lâchant des ronds de fumée et bougonnant pour lui-même.

Une flopée de Trilleurs s'enroulait gracieusement au-dessus de la plaine. Le soleil miroitait sur les ailes immaculées des oiseaux fantastiques et leurs pépiements se mêlaient joyeusement au chant sourd des baleines à bosses qui volaient sereinement en direction des montagnes enneigées.

Au pied du perron, Olaf avait complètement fondu.

Quelque part dans la Tour Écarlate, Christopher Cadwallader, armé d'un sac de pierres de lave, faisait la chasse aux Mangeurs d'Ombres qui réapparaissaient timidement un peu partout.

Koff, le mini-monstre en forme de botte de yéti, galopait en jappant dans l'escalier en colimaçon, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du géologue. Il avait encore avalé un tournevis à impulsions et son bide émettait un halo bleuâtre par intermittences.

Des guirlandes de houx saupoudrées de sucre cristallisé et des boules rouges luisantes flottaient un peu partout dans les étages avec des angelots dorés qui fredonnaient des cantiques de Noël. Dans le salon, les membres de l'équipe lunaire fêtaient à grand renfort de bièraubeurre et de tourtes aux airelles le réveil des quatre sorciers pris au piège dans la toile d'araignée des panthères lunaires.

La jeune femme revint s'asseoir dans la chaise inconfortable que McCoy avait métamorphosée en fauteuil à bascule avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller s'assurer que ses patients n'abusaient pas de leur santé miraculeusement retrouvée. Le médicomage avait aussi enfin réussi à convaincre Drago que Scorpius avait besoin d'aller manger un morceau et Remus avait emmené les Malefoy se reposer et se rafraîchir.

Un peu plus tôt, Billie avait apporté à Wendy un bol de vin chaud à l'orange et à la cannelle dont l'arôme chaleureux, délicatement épicé, avait peu à peu effacé dans la pièce l'odeur âcre du dictame.

Des étoiles en étain et des flocons de neige en papier pendaient du plafond. Quelqu'un avait coiffé le squelette d'un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc et une pile de crackers et de cadeaux enrubannés attendait sous le chariot recouvert de potions médicinales.

Des dizaines de cartes de vœux s'entassaient sur la table de nuit entre les deux lits en fer. Wendy avait lancé un sort de silence sur celle où un pingouin s'égosillait en chantant "mon beau sapin", mais comme sa baguette était cassée, le feston de dentelle avait pris feu et l'igloo sur l'image avait maintenant piètre allure.

D'épais plaids rouges et verts, brodés de traîneaux et de rennes, remplaçaient les fines couvertures d'hôpital. La jeune femme, qui avait froid malgré le moelleux pull blanc qu'elle portait sur sa jupe grise en laine, s'assurait fréquemment que ses enfants étaient bien bordés.

Euphrosine ronflait légèrement, roulée en boule, la main entrouverte à côté de sa joue. Elle n'était pas encore assez remise pour quitter l'infirmerie, mais elle commençait à se plaindre de s'ennuyer.

Wendy n'oublierait jamais les sept interminables minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait cru avoir perdu _toute_ sa famille. La petite fille, glacée, respirait à peine et ne réagissait ni aux supplications de sa mère ni aux frictions de Scorpius. Puis, tout à coup, elle avait ouvert les yeux avec une brusque inhalation. Au même moment, Remus et Drago, qui étaient penchés sur Arthur, avaient poussé un cri.

Sous la voûte mauve piquetée d'étoiles, une aurore boréale avait déployé ses soieries et, dans _l'Anse du Rocquenlune_ , un bouillonnement d'écume verdâtre avait annoncé l'envol des baleines pour leur migration du solstice.

Wendy n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela. Arthur était _en vie_ , mais il était brûlant et se tordait de douleur. Euphrosine, au contraire, grelottait et riait sans être le moins du monde cohérente. Remus était resté en arrière pour effacer les traces du _Rituel des Musgrave_ pendant les autres se hâtaient pour rentrer à la Tour.

Depuis, ni Terrence ni Calcifer n'avaient reparu. Euphrosine avait fini par être capable d'expliquer – un peu – ce qu'elle avait vécu derrière l'autre côté du Voile, mais son frère avait sombré dans un sommeil fiévreux, entrecoupé de gémissements. Le médicomage avait assuré aux adultes inquiets que le processus de guérison des multiples blessures causées par les sortilèges et la bataille acharnée sous le Dôme n'avait rien de plaisant et qu'il valait mieux que le garçon reste inconscient.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, pendant lesquels Wendy avait à peine quitté le chevet de ses enfants.

Dans la chambre en haut, personne ne veillait Albus.

Le visage dans les mains, la jeune femme s'obligea à respirer profondément et chassa les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de la submerger.

\- Maman ?

Elle tressaillit. Le mot avait été à peine murmuré, mais elle l'avait entendu et maintenant son cœur battait à toute allure.

Elle se leva, tremblante, se pencha sur le lit de son fils.

\- Arthur ?

Ses cils frissonnèrent et il rouvrit les yeux péniblement.

\- Soif…

Sa voix était rauque et son regard trouble, vaseux. Elle lui passa la main sous la nuque, l'aida à boire, puis reposa le verre sur la table de nuit, s'assit au bord du matelas et remonta de nouveau la couverture sous son menton.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui, assez proche pour lui embrasser le bout du nez et glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles noires poisseuses de transpiration.

Il fit non de la tête, faiblement.

Le bandage suintant autour de sa tête avait encore besoin d'être changé, mais l'ecchymose sur sa mâchoire semblait en bonne voie de guérison. Sa peau était tiède – la fièvre était tombée. Tout à l'heure, elle demanderait à McCoy si on pouvait lui donner un bain et mettre des draps frais au lit…

\- Euphrosine, chuchota le garçon.

Sa mère s'écarta pour qu'il puisse voir sa sœur dans le lit voisin.

\- Elle va bien, promit-elle. " Elle est juste fatiguée. Toi aussi, tu vas complètement te rétablir. McCoy a dit que tu ne devrais avoir aucune séquelle, à part peut-être une gêne dans l'épaule aux changements de saison."

Elle ne parla pas des cicatrices hideuses qu'il garderait toute sa vie. Les fractures et les bleus n'étaient rien dont la magie ne puisse venir à bout, mais les sortilèges laissaient des stigmates indélébiles. Remus avait tenté de plaisanter, d'assurer qu'un torse zébré de cette façon assurerait au garçon un succès illimité avec les filles et que la marque en zigzag sur le front d'Harry Potter avait contribué à sa célébrité, mais Wendy aurait préféré que son fils partage pas _aussi_ ce point commun avec son grand-père…

Arthur referma les yeux un instant. Wendy crut qu'il s'était rendormi, mais il serra doucement la main qu'elle avait enroulée autour de la sienne.

\- Vu papa… murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, souffla sa mère. "Je suis contente que tu aies pu lui parler."

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent, épuisés.

\- Pardon…

Elle secoua la tête, trop émue pour parler.

 _C'est moi qui dois te demander pardon, Arthur. Ne pense à rien pour l'instant… repose-toi… tout va bien, mon chéri. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…_

La respiration du garçon se fit plus lente, ses doigts se relâchèrent. La jeune femme lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis elle releva la tête, repoussant derrière son oreille ses cheveux châtains, et s'aperçut qu'Euphrosine s'était réveillée.

\- C'est Noël et ce gros malin fait la grasse matinée, soupira celle-ci.

Wendy se surprit à sourire en revoyant la petite fille exaspérée qui avait débarqué dans la chambre de ses parents à l'aube, l'année précédente, en se plaignant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tirer son frère des bras de Morphée.

Les Malefoy revinrent à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau de bonnes choses et une théière fumante. Euphrosine s'empressa de leur annoncer qu'Arthur s'était réveillé.

La jeune femme se vit nantie d'un muffin et d'une tasse de thé bien chaude. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et contempla silencieusement la scène autour d'elle. Drago racontait quelque chose en faisant des mines excédées et la petite fille gloussait en l'écoutant. Scorpius extirpait méthodiquement les raisins secs de son morceau de gâteau de Noël.

Arthur dormait paisiblement sous le plaid rouge et vert.

Wendy imprima un léger balancement au fauteuil à bascule et ferma les yeux. Bercée par le murmure des conversations et le doux parfum de cannelle, elle s'endormit et rêva qu'Albus l'enveloppait de ses bras et lui chuchotait que tout irait bien.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand la cornemuse eut terminé de jouer le dernier morceau, la foule se dispersa dans le cimetière ensoleillé. Il faisait très froid, mais le ciel était haut et d'un bleu de porcelaine de Saxe.

À travers les pelouses vertes bien entretenues, des gens importants se dirigèrent vers Harry Potter pour lui serrer la main. Ginny, le visage dissimulé sous sa voilette, se laissa emmener par Lily et James vers la longue limousine blanche du ministère. L'air sombre, Ron tapotait le dos d'Hermione qui sanglotait. Rosie bordait la couverture sur le fauteuil roulant de Molly Weasley dont le visage creusé de rides ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait. Un peu plus loin, le vieil Hagrid se mouchait bruyamment avec un mouchoir grand comme une nappe, hochant la tête misérablement alors qu'Hugo tentait de le réconforter.

Christopher Cadwallader ferma les paupières, puis les rouvrit avec un soupir. Il rangea le livret qu'il avait roulé en tube dans la poche de son manteau et mit la main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière froide de cette après-midi de février, cherchant Billie et sa mère. Elles étaient avec Matilda Musaraigne sur le perron du prieuré. Enveloppée de fourrures, Vivienne Drake tamponnait ses yeux sans s'apercevoir de la sensation qu'elle provoquait autour d'elle. Le géologue se dirigea vers elles en se frayant un passage au milieu d'une discussion blasée sur le réchauffement de la planète et l'augmentation de la taxe sur les balais de collection.

La famille Phillips – Moira, les jumeaux avec leurs compagnes, un ou deux cousins – se tenait à distance prudente des sorciers, l'air pincé. Dudley Dursley, qui avait essuyé une rebuffade quand il leur avait adressé poliment la parole, était maintenant penché sur vers son épouse, une petite femme vive coiffée d'une couronne de cheveux blancs floconneux qui serrait son sac à main sur sa poitrine, et lui expliquait quelque chose à mi-voix derrière le couvert de son chapeau melon. De temps à autre il lançait un regard plein de compassion en direction d'Harry.

Près du portail à la peinture écaillée, Charlie Weasley, qui était maintenant complètement chauve mais arborait une magnifique barbe flamboyante, bavardait avec un groupe d'individus qui ne pouvaient qu'être des Aurors en retraite : parmi eux se trouvaient Darren sous un demi-masque d'argent qui dissimulait son visage défiguré, Aretho qui portait maintenant un ample boubou au lieu d'un jean et d'un top décolleté, mais qui avait toujours le même port de tête royal, et Skyler qui n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de râler quand il était ému.

Assis sur un banc devant un mur de pierres sur lequel grimpait un rosier anglais, Thaddeus Thatch alluma sa pipe et tira quelques bouffées pensives. Ses cheveux rêches comme des poils de souris étaient partagés soigneusement par une raie qui montrait son crâne marbré de rose et il arborait son meilleur kilt écossais.

À côté de lui, Remus avait les mains dans ses poches de son blouson en cuir et le menton baissé. Il examinait fixement quelque chose au bout de ses bottes de motard. Sous sa frange brune, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. De loin, tout en discutant avec ses collègues du ministère, son père l'observait avec tristesse. Même coiffé d'un élégant haut-de-forme, Teddy Lupin, en vieillissant, ressemblait de plus en plus à l'humble professeur de _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ qui avait sauvé Harry Potter dans le _Poudlard Express_.

Le cimetière commençait à se vider un peu, maintenant. Des oiseaux gazouillaient dans le verger du prieuré et un chat faisait sa toilette au pied d'une tombe ébréchée et couverte de mousse.

Scorpius et Drago avaient assisté à la cérémonie un peu à l'écart, très droits dans leurs redingotes noires identiques, leurs cheveux blancs lissés en arrière et leurs mentons pointus raidis pour ne pas montrer leurs émotions. Beaucoup de personnes avaient chuchoté en les dévisageant du coin de l'œil et un journaliste avait même pris une photo du très vieil elfe qui les accompagnait. Ils n'avaient pas paru s'en apercevoir.

Sûrement, demain, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ allait titrer quelque chose de stupide comme " _le Ministre de la Magie enterre son fils – les vautours sont venus se repaître de la douleur du Survivant_ ".

Neville Londubat, que cette idée révoltait, alla ostensiblement parler aux Malefoy puis rejoignit le professeur Keating qui observait les enfants Potter avec pitié, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pardessus.

\- Ils ne vont pas revenir à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, dit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie tristement. "Le Magenmaggot s'y oppose et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que cela leur ferait le moindre bien après le scandale de leur fugue en novembre et… cette tragédie. Harry m'a dit qu'ils allaient quitter l'Angleterre, déménager dans un endroit où ils pourraient tourner la page."

Keating soupira.

\- Sans doute que c'est mieux, murmura-t-il. "Mais ils vont me manquer."

Le frère et la sœur encadraient leur mère. Wendy, vêtue d'une petite robe de plumetis noir, avait l'air très jeune, très frêle. Son opulente chevelure châtaine était rassemblée sur sa nuque en un gros chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle ne portait pas de bijou, à l'exception de l'anneau de verre serti d'un poisson d'argent qu'Albus avait passé à son doigt le soir de Noël, dix-neuf ans plus tôt. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage pâle.

Elle s'appuyait contre Arthur. Les boucles sombres du garçon s'emmêlaient à la brise et sa cravate se soulevait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il portait un costume d'adulte et sa chemise amidonnée crissait un peu sous son bras en écharpe. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses yeux verts voilés de chagrin contenu. Il y avait un pansement blanc sur son arcade sourcilière et, quand il bougeait, une grimace trahissait le tiraillement douloureux de ses côtes encore mal remises.

Euphrosine se pressait contre le flanc de sa mère. Un serre-tête de velours noir retenait en arrière ses cheveux fauves coupés au carré. Elle avait aux oreilles les hiboux d'argent de Pré-au-lard. La robe en mohair aile de corbeau avec un ruban dans le dos que lui avait achetée sa grand-mère moldue chez _Harrod's_ était _quand même_ trop courte pour ses longues jambes maigres et elle tirait de temps à autre sur la couture d'un geste machinal.

Tous trois contemplaient la tombe recouverte de couronnes et de bouquets. C'était une simple stèle de marbre clair avec le nom, les dates et la citation choisie dans un des livres préférés d'Albus : " _C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière_ ".

Le soleil d'hiver étincelait sur les lettres d'or toutes neuves.

Wendy étouffa un gros soupir. Elle se détacha de ses enfants, s'accroupit et fouilla dans sa pochette. Ravalant ses larmes, elle s'efforça de sourire bravement tout en déposant devant la tombe, au milieu des compositions raffinées et des fleurs hors de prix, un toast beurré et une boîte de sardines.

\- Je t'aimais avant, chuchota-t-elle. "Et je t'aimerai toujours."

Des souliers noirs élégants s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle et Scorpius se pencha, sortit de la poche de sa redingote une croquette de poisson enveloppée dans du papier aluminium et la déposa à côté de la soucoupe.

\- Les chats du quartier vont faire la fête ce soir, dit-il avec un petit rire étranglé.

Ses yeux gris tourterelle étaient remplis de larmes.

Wendy se releva. Elle chercha la main du jeune homme et la serra sans un mot.

Quelque part derrière eux, les Aurors qui avaient combattu sur l'Île d'Islay entonnèrent doucement la vieille complainte du dragon. Parmi les gens qui n'étaient pas encore partis, certains leur lancèrent des regards choqués, mais personne n'osa leur dire de se taire. Un journaliste attardé voulut prendre une photo de la veuve Potter qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule du petit-fils d'un ex-mangemort, mais Luna Lovegood, qui était la seule personne de tout l'enterrement à porter de la couleur, fit un geste négligent de la main et l'appareil tomba dans le petit bassin du prieuré. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de son air rêveur habituel, ses cheveux pâles accrochant le soleil, sa robe rouge dansant autour de ses chevilles.

Le cimetière était presque vide, à présent.

Harry Potter avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du dernier personnage officiel qui voulait le saluer. Il revint d'un pas rapide, donna à ses gardes du corps et à sa secrétaire une ou deux instructions, échangea quelques mots à mi-voix avec les membres de sa famille, s'arrêta un instant pour embrasser le sommet de la tête d'Euphrosine et presser brièvement l'épaule d'Arthur, laissa passer Scorpius et Wendy qui retournaient à pas lents vers les enfants, suivis par le vieil elfe.

Enfin, il se retrouva seul devant la tombe de son fils, le dos brossé par le vent froid qui venait de se lever.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya avec le bord de sa manche, les remit. Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux gris, humecta ses lèvres, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui soit destiné à Al – pas un discours tout préparé.

Il ne trouva rien.

\- Potter ?

Il tourna la tête en entendant la voix traînante familière.

Drago Malefoy se tenait à quelques pas de lui, ses mains maigres crispées sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent. Ses longs cheveux blancs lissés en arrière frissonnaient sur ses épaules. Il ressemblait énormément à Lucius – mais Lucius n'avait jamais eu cette expression en contemplant Harry.

Narcissia, peut-être, avait eu ce regard quand elle avait posé sa question presque inaudible avant de mentir à Voldemort…

\- Arthur va avoir besoin de toi, dit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je serai là, dit-il. "Je viendrai aussi souvent que possible."

Malefoy se rapprocha. Il hésita, puis tendit la main.

\- Le reste du temps, je veillerai sur lui et Euphrosine.

Harry regarda longtemps cette paume en pensant à une autre main tendue, des années auparavant, à Poudlard. _S'il n'avait pas refusé de la prendre, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Aurait-il pu rester fidèle à ce en quoi il croyait ? Drago aurait-il changé ?_

Il sourit amèrement.

 _C'était trop tard pour le savoir._

Malefoy laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir découragé. Il se remit à contempler la tombe, s'appuyant plus lourdement sur la canne à pommeau d'argent qu'il avait héritée de son père.

\- Je compte sur toi, dit soudain la voix de Potter, bizarrement enrouée.

L'aristocrate fronça un sourcil, tourna la tête.

Harry lui tendait la main à son tour, l'air embarrassé mais un éclair déterminé dans ses yeux verts.

\- Ce sont _nos_ petits-enfants, après tout.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage mince de Drago, quelque chose qui n'était pas une satisfaction moqueuse, de l'ironie acerbe ou de la honte. Il sourit et prit la main qui lui était tendue.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Le vent souffla à travers le cimetière et ébouriffa les fleurs sur la tombe d'Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La petite maison était vide.

À l'étage, dans l'une des chambres, des grains de poussière dorés dansaient dans le soleil qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre. Sur la tapisserie typiquement anglaise, des taches décolorées marquaient les endroits où l'on avait enlevé les tableaux. Une souris trottinait le long de la plinthe en lâchant de petits couinements affairés.

Il restait encore un carton de déménagement sur le plancher rayé par les déplacements des meubles. Il n'était pas fermé. Un gros livre ancien, une petite épée en bois, une peluche noire avec des oreilles mâchouillées et un renard en patchwork en dépassaient, pêle-mêle.

Sur le côté du carton, un bordereau de livraison indiquait :

 ** _S. MALEFOY & W. POTTER _**

**1024 Pink Lady Slipper Road**

 **Booger Hole _, Clay County,_ West Virginia**

 ** _U.S.A._**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **"C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière", _Chanteclerc_ , Edmond Rostand.**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre [épilogue] : LE DERNIER TRAIN_**


	32. Le dernier train (épilogue)

**LE DERNIER TRAIN**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, hors d'haleine. Ébloui par la lumière tout autour de lui, il tâtonna machinalement à la recherche de ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'il y voyait parfaitement bien. Il palpa son torse à la recherche de la douleur vive qu'il avait ressentie mais ne trouva aucune blessure, aucun accroc dans son t-shirt bleu.

 _Bizarre._

 _Il aurait pourtant juré…_

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui. Tout était très propre, très blanc. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le banc de gare un peu plus loin.

 _Oh oh._

Il décida de se lever et, un peu surpris, réalisa que ça n'allait pas être aussi difficile que d'habitude. Ses articulations ne grincèrent pas, ses muscles obéirent sans rechigner. II lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune marque de vieillesse sur ses bras. Il toucha son visage, testa l'élasticité de ses joues avec une grimace, passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et ne parvint pas à trouver la cicatrice de l'attentat le long de son crâne.

Ce fut là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait de nouveau son corps de dix-sept ans.

Et qu'il était de retour à _King's Cross_ , comme le jour où Voldemort l'avait tué.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute la violente douleur dans sa poitrine, juste avant qu'il ne s'éveille.

 _Étrange._

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être étendu sous sa couette avec un soupir d'aise, vêtu de son pyjama en flanelle, avec une bonne tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit et une bouillote au fond de son lit.

 _Un voyage dans le temps ? Non, ce devait être un rêve._

 _Ou alors…_

Quelqu'un toussota poliment derrière lui et il se retourna vivement.

\- Professeur ?

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit-il tranquillement. "Déjà de retour ?"

\- ça fait quand même quelques années, dit le jeune-homme-qui-n'en-était-plus-un en lui rendant son sourire. "Est-ce que je suis mort ?"

\- Tu m'as posé la question la dernière fois aussi, je crois.

\- Et vous avez répondu de manière tout aussi évasive, pouffa Harry en mettant les mains dans les poches de son blue-jean. "Certaines choses ne changent pas."

Il promena son regard autour de lui. Le soleil – _enfin, ce n'était sans doute pas le soleil, même s'il avait l'impression d'en sentir la chaleur sur ses épaules_ – envahissait les arcades silencieuses et scintillait sur les chromes du train à vapeur qui attendait au bord du quai.

\- Je me rappellerai toujours de la première fois où j'ai pris le _Poudlard Express_ , dit-il avec tendresse. "Ron avait une tache sur le nez et Hermione a réparé mes lunettes. J'avais acheté tout le stock de bonbons de la dame au trolley."

Dumbledore l'écoutait, les mains nouées dans le dos, avec le même air d'intérêt qu'autrefois.

\- _King's Cross_. La gare où a vraiment commencé ma vie, soupira Harry. "Pas étonnant…"

\- Monter dans un train ou prendre une décision, finalement, c'est à peu près la même chose. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, mais on sait quelle direction est la nôtre, dit une voix familière derrière lui.

L'ancien ministre de la magie – _ou était-ce le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ?_ – fit volte-face si brusquement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Sirius !

\- Salut, Harry, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux en souriant avec gouaille. Ses yeux pétillaient et il avait l'air aussi séduisant que sur la vieille photo du premier _Ordre du Phoenix_.

\- Bonjour, M. Potter, pépia l'elfe de maison qui sautillait à côté de lui, des chaussettes dépareillées aux pieds et un air ravi sur son visage disgracieux. "Dobby est venu vous accueillir, monsieur ! Dobby attendait son ami Harry Potter depuis longtemps !"

Une vague d'émotion submergea Harry en les contemplant. Ses paupières picotèrent et sa gorge se noua.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Désolé, on ne voulait pas te faire peur, dit Sirius avec une grimace d'excuse. "Dobby et moi, on a gagné la loterie. Y'avait un paquet de monde qui voulait être ton comité d'accueil, tu sais. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que tu aimerais que je sois là."

\- Je n'ai _pas_ eu peur, croassa Harry. "Et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venu."

Il se força à sourire, inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme observait son ancien élève avec douceur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa longue barbe prenait des reflets argentés à la lumière irréelle.

\- C'est le moment, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Harry. "Oh. Ginny… je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai pas eu le temps…"

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit pas possible de revenir, cette fois, dit doucement le directeur de Poudlard.

La gare était très silencieuse.

Il n'y avait rien sous le banc, cette fois.

Le train attendait paisiblement, rutilant au soleil, dans un nuage de vapeur blanche.

\- Et Arthur ? demanda Harry, saisi d'inquiétude. "Qui le guidera ? Sa bataille n'a pas encore commencé. Nous nous sommes préparés pendant toutes ces années, mais… Quand il sera face à ce qui l'attend… _qui_ sera avec lui ?"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent soudain.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il _faut_ que je demande. Est-ce que vous saviez pour les sceaux d'Ignotus Peverell ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, l'air sincèrement navré.

\- Non, pas de mon vivant, dit-il doucement. "Je n'ai reçu que le premier livre de contes. J'étais honnêtement persuadé que tes épreuves prendraient fin quand tu arrêterais Tom Jedusor."

\- Ce n'est jamais _fini_ , intervint une nouvelle voix. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Arthur ne sera pas seul quand les tambours retentiront, je te le promets."

La voix appartenait à quelqu'un qui émergea de la brume d'un pas souple et assuré.

Harry examina le nouveau venu avec critique.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ses boucles sombres dissimulaient mal ses oreilles un peu décollées. Grand et maigre, avec des yeux bleus perçants et des traits anguleux, il portait une tunique de couleur terne, à mi-chemin entre la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore et la blouse blanche de Terrence Swanson qui s'avançait à côté de lui.

Sirius le salua d'un geste décontracté de la main à hauteur de sa tempe, mais Dobby s'inclina avec respect. L'inconnu leur répondit d'un sourire.

\- Bonjour, M. Potter, dit le médicomage avec une certaine timidité.

Harry l'ignora superbement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il de son habituel ton de commandement, dardant ses yeux verts avec autorité sur le jeune homme. "Qui es-tu ? Que sais-tu sur Arthur ?"

\- Doucement, Harry, rigola Sirius. "Décidément, tu n'as pas changé. Tu attaques toujours bille en tête !"

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'histoire d'Arthur est entre ses mains, mais qu'il aura, comme toi, de l'aide lorsqu'il en aura besoin, dit l'inconnu tranquillement. "Mais cela ne te concerne plus. Ta tâche est achevée là-bas, Harry Potter. Il te faut l'accepter."

Dumbledore souriait, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos. Dobby tirait sur la manche d'Harry, ses gros yeux globuleux un peu inquiets de voir celui-ci froncer toujours les sourcils.

Au-delà du quai baigné de lumière, dans le brouillard étincelant qui s'effilochait un peu, un aqueduc se dessinait, comme celui qu'avait survolé autrefois la voiture volante des Weasley.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et son visage se détendit.

\- Je ne pourrais rien y changer, je suppose, dit-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. "Pas de retour en arrière possible, cette fois."

Le jeune homme aux oreilles décollées hocha la tête.

\- Mais une nouvelle aventure t'attend _en avant_ , mon garçon, dit Sirius en posant la main sur l'épaule de son filleul. "James, ta mère, Fred, Lupin, Tonks… Hagrid… Al… et un tas d'autres, tous ceux que tu as perdus au fur et à mesure des années… ils sont tous réunis et prêts à t'accueillir."

Dobby levait son visage radieux vers lui et les yeux bleus de Dumbledore brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Est-ce qu'Ignotus Peverell sera aussi quelque part là-bas ? Parce que j'aurais deux mots à lui dire, dit Harry d'un ton féroce, pour cacher sa propre émotion.

Sirius éclata de son grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. À côté de lui, Terrence s'agita nerveusement. L'inconnu, les mains toujours dans les poches, les contemplait avec affection, d'un air à la fois très jeune et très ancien.

\- Eh bien, allons-y, dit Harry. "Je suppose que c'est le dernier train que je vais prendre..."

\- Pourquoi prendre le train quand tu pourrais _voler_ ? protesta Sirius.

Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Dobby se boucha les oreilles. Un grand frappement d'ailes retentit au-dessus de la gare de _King's Cross_ puis, traversant le dôme comme s'il n'était qu'une simple illusion, deux hippogriffes vinrent se poser près d'eux.

Terrence s'empressa de s'incliner, mais l'inconnu ne fit pas un mouvement. Les deux créatures caracolèrent un instant, puis elles courbèrent leurs encolures soyeuses avec majesté.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

\- Buck ! Alors il y a _vraiment_ un paradis des animaux fantastiques…

\- Attends de revoir Hedwige ! lança joyeusement Sirius.

L'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor étouffa une exclamation. La gorge à nouveau serrée, il s'approcha des deux hippogriffes et les salua comme il l'avait appris autrefois. Buck frotta sa tête contre lui, lui donnant de petits coups dans la poitrine comme s'il le reconnaissait aussi. Son compagnon, l'œil étincelant, étendit le cou après s'être cabré une ou deux fois, battant des ailes. Dobby, avec un petit cri, s'était réfugié derrière les jambes de Terrence.

Harry caressa prudemment le bec du second hippogriffe.

\- Et celui-là, c'est qui ?

\- Un copain que Buck s'est fait, expliqua Sirius, en rejetant nonchalamment ses cheveux en arrière. "On a dû tirer à la courte-paille pour décider qui viendrait te chercher, tu sais. Hagrid avait gagné, mais il a cédé sa place au p'tit gars et à la place il a proposé qu'on emmène cette vaillante cavale."

Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête d'un air extasié, sortant de sa cachette en sautillant.

\- M. Hagrid a dit qu'il était allé chercher Harry Potter sur l'île où les moldus se cachaient, pépia-t-il. "Aucun sorcier n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter avant ça !"

\- Le grand bonhomme a dit qu'il avait eu cette grande chance déjà et qu'il pouvait bien passer son tour, ajouta Sirius. Il tapota affectueusement la tête de l'elfe. "Tout le monde a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée."

Harry fronça un sourcil, soudain traversé par une pensée.

\- Euphrosine m'a parlé du "comité d'accueil". Elle a dit qu'il se composait de _deux_ personnes…

Un pli sévère amincit ses lèvres. Il chercha Terrence des yeux.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu lui avais raconté ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. "Pourquoi êtes-vous cinq, alors ?"

Le médicomage se troubla, mais Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

\- C'est la vérité. Nous… nous trois ne sommes pas _précisément_ venus t'accueillir. Nous sommes souvent… par des circonstances spéciales… amenés à venir de ce côté-ci de la Rivière…

Son ancien élève le toisa. Le vieil homme eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je _suis_ mort, mais c'est un peu… _différent_ pour moi. Terrence, lui, a traversé le Voile…

Une étincelle malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux quand il se tourna vers le jeune homme inconnu.

\- Et ce que _celui-ci_ est… c'est une histoire bien trop longue à raconter, conclut-il. "Tu auras tout le temps de l'entendre – plus tard."

Harry roula des yeux.

\- Certaines choses ne changent vraiment pas, grommela-t-il, fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Sirius gloussa. Dobby avait pris la main de son grand ami et le contemplait, rayonnant.

\- Allons. Il est temps pour toi de partir, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

\- Vous reverrai-je, professeur ?

L'œil bleu du vieil homme pétilla de nouveau.

\- Qui sait ? lança-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, aussi il s'avança et serra son mentor dans ses bras sans complexe. Puis il s'écarta, adressa un bref signe de tête à l'inconnu et un regard sévère à Terrence Swanson, et sourit à son parrain qui attendait.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il.

Buck s'agenouilla pour laisser Harry grimper sur son dos. L'autre hippogriffe piétinait et renâclait, levant haut sa tête de rapace, mais Sirius empoigna Dobby et se hissa d'un bond sur l'encolure de l'animal, aussi à l'aise que s'il enfourchait un destrier de métal.

 _Soixante-quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hagrid avait emprunté la moto de Sirius pour emporter vers son destin un bébé nommé Harry Potter._

 _L'histoire était enfin terminée._

Dumbledore leva la main pour caresser le bec de Buck. Sa longue chevelure argentée brillait doucement dans la lumière resplendissante de la gare. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ses yeux étaient remplis de fierté.

\- Envole-toi, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il. "Tu l'as bien mérité."

Il recula de quelques pas. Buck lança un cri perçant et ses épaules roulèrent sous sa crinière de plumes. Il s'élança, battant l'air de ses serres et, dans un clapotis de sabots, décolla. Harry sentit le vent lui sauter au visage comme lorsqu'il avait vécu la même expérience en troisième année et il lâcha malgré lui un _yippee_ enthousiaste, auquel répondit le rire aboyé de Sirius.

Le dôme de _King's Cross_ éclata en milliers de particules quand ils le traversèrent. Elles retombèrent en pluie silencieuse sur le train qui s'effritait lui aussi et sur le banc vide entouré d'une étendue d'eau soyeuse et envoûtante comme le voile sous l'arche au _Département des Mystères_.

L'aqueduc traçait une ligne claire au-dessus de l'immense rivière et les deux hippogriffes le survolèrent en planant harmonieusement.

La voie 9 ¾ rapetissait déjà derrière eux lorsqu'Harry pensa subitement à quelque chose et se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard vers les trois hommes.

 _Dumbledore, Terrence Swanson et l'inconnu._

Il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre eux, malgré leurs différences d'âges.

 _Même haute silhouette mince._

 _Même yeux bleus perçants._

 _Même nez aquilin._

 _Mêmes longs doigts nerveux._

Dumbledore lissait tranquillement sa barbe. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, Terrence se balançait sur ses talons. Le garçon sans nom souriait, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry.

\- Hé ! Comment tu t'appelles ? cria celui-ci en se penchant sur l'aile fauve.

L'inconnu se contenta en guise de réponse de lui adresser de grands signes de bras.

Buck traça une large courbe dans le ciel, puis rejoignit l'autre hippogriffe en quelques puissants battements d'ailes. Dobby, qui s'agrippait à Sirius en ouvrant de gros yeux exorbités, gloussa nerveusement quand les deux créatures fantastiques se frôlèrent majestueusement en s'élevant vers les nuées.

Dumbledore et Terrence Swanson avaient disparu, à présent, ainsi que la gare. La brume lumineuse enveloppait l'inconnu et bientôt Harry ne le vit plus.

Mais il aurait juré avoir entendu un prénom murmuré par la brise.

 _Merlin._

Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire, haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ce que disait Sirius. Dobby babillait joyeusement, le vent ébouriffait les plumes sur le cou de Buck. Devant eux s'ouvrait une grande étendue claire et paisible qui avait l'odeur de la mer.

Et sur le front d'Harry, la cicatrice commençait enfin à s'effacer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Je posterai bientôt un extrait du premier chapitre du tome suivant,**_ **Les Passeurs d'Âmes** _ **, histoire que vous puissiez vous en faire une idée... la suite sera sous forme de "série", avec des épisodes qui nous mèneront peu à peu vers le dénouement que les**_ **Mangeurs d'Ombres** _ **ont amorcé. Ils porteront tous des titres de chansons et seront donc en anglais (mais le contenu sera en français, hein).  
**_

 _ **Pour ce qui nous attend : les tambours, Arthur embrassant son destin, Euphrosine grandie, l'Evideur, le guerrier endormi, l'explication du mystère des runes sur la lune, le souhait de Terrence Swanson, une grande bataille, des larmes, du rire et des actions héroïques, une pincée d'amour, un bateau gigantesque, un tigre-garou, Ilvermorny, le retour de vieux amis et puis... il faudra bien mettre un point final à l'épopée pour les fidèles compagnons d'Harry Potter aussi...**_

 **(Non** _ **, je ne commence pas l'année avec de mauvaises résolutions... ^^)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans vous... Les réponses à vos reviews arrivent dans la foulée, c'est ma priorité avant de poster quoi que ce soit d'autre. Merci pour vos questions, vos suggestions, vos réflexions qui m'ont guidée et encouragée tout le long de cette écriture. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez apprécié l'aventure en compagnie d'Arthur et Euphrosine et j'espère que cet épilogue aura été à la hauteur de tout ce que j'ai reçu de votre part.  
**_

 _ **A bientôt dans :**_

 **'Dream On, Little Broomstick Cowboy'**


	33. Teaser Tome 5 : Les Passeurs d'Âmes

**_Hâte de retrouver Arthur et Euphrosine pour de nouvelles aventures ? Le premier chapitre du premier épisode des Passeurs d'Âmes, le tome 5 de notre série "Le Choix des Potter", est en ligne ! Vous le trouverez sous le titre "_ Continue à rêver, petit cowboy sur ton balai _" dans la section_ Harry Potter _.  
_**

 ** _Et voici un petit teaser pour la route (c'est le prologue de l'ensemble de la série...)._**

* * *

C'était le dernier jour du monde.

À perte de vue, il n'y avait que désolation. Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient des décombres, des cendres voletaient au-dessus des carcasses de voitures retournées. Le fleuve luisant serpentait toujours entre les morceaux de routes éventrées et les gratte-ciels en ruines. Les squelettes tordus des ponts se détachaient sur le ciel gris et lourd. De loin en loin, la faible lueur d'un brasero autour duquel se pressaient des survivants allumait une étoile dans ce paysage de cauchemar.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et inspira profondément. Ses narines picotèrent : malgré la poussière chargée de copeaux de magie qui tourbillonnaient, l'odeur du sang, les relents d'essence et de caoutchouc brûlé, il y avait dans l'air le goût frais d'une aube nouvelle.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentit parfaitement en paix.

 _Tout avait commencé par un choix._

 _Tout devait finir par un choix._

C'était sans doute pour cela que les gens avaient fait de son nom, _Potter_ , un symbole. Qu'ils le haïssent ou qu'ils le murmurent avec espoir, il leur rappelait que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela : _fuir ou agir_.

Le vent emmêlait ses cheveux noirs et l'aurore jetait des flammes dans ses yeux verts.

C'était le dernier jour du monde.

Le moment était venu de briser le troisième sceau.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE DANS "_ LES PASSEURS D'ÂMES _"..._**


End file.
